Frostbite
by Mattgasm
Summary: People often ignore the Quirkless. People often see the Quirkless as worthless and pathetic. What happens when a tragic accident turns a Quirkless civilian into a power hungry supervillain hellbent on revenge? Let's just say the protagonist of a story isn't always a hero.
1. Prologue

**(My first take on a My Hero Academia fanfiction. This story focuses on a Quirkless OC (wow, surprise from me of all people… that's sarcasm) and how they deal with the Quirk world after getting in an accident that caused him to get superpowers. So he kind of does have a Quirk but at the same time doesn't since Quirks are given through genetics and since this character didn't receive a Quirk in his childhood, his superpowers are not a Quirk but at the same time have Quirk like abilities.**

**I'm aiming for this story to be similar to Joaquin Phoenix's **_**Joker**_ **where the story focuses on the titular character: a protagonist villain. Yes. That means that the main character of this story is a villain but at the same time said story focuses on him and his interactions dealing with his newfound meta-abilities as well as his development from going from a Quirkless, shy character to a traumatized, rage driven, hate filled supervillain.**

**I'm hoping that this character would both be relatable and at the same time as well liked. Not for his ideals but how his character was formed going through a major development.**

**Anyway. Without further ado, here's the story.**

…

**No jokes this time. Sorry :c)**

* * *

Around some time ago, a couple centuries ago, an unusual outbreak spread across the world where people were born or given superpowers, or meta abilities, throughout the world. At first it was an epidemic and immediately became widespread news. The first case to ever be reported was when a baby was born in Qingqing where it glowed bright light from its body. Ever since then, these meta abilities have been spreading across the world to the point where it became the norm of the world. These meta abilities… were called Quirks.

Centuries later, Quirks are still here to this day. About 80% of the human population have Quirks while 20% are left without Quirks. Quirks built the modern world. Jobs became easier with certain Quirks. It even became a profession. All those superhero comics came to life when Pro Heroes started showing up. People used their Quirks to become heroes to help save people. However, with heroes comes villains, people who use their Quirks for their own selfish, dastardly reasons.

But what makes a person a hero? What defines a hero? Is it someone that saves people? Someone who helps other people? The definition of a hero is so complex that it would take half of the day just to successfully define it. When people think of heroes these days, they automatically ask, "What's their Quirk?" What is it that makes them a hero? Is it their Quirks? People think too much about Quirks, they forget about the other 20% of the population.

The Quirkless were once the "normal" people while the Quirks were the freaks. However, ever since Quirks continued to spread, it soon became the next best thing. Soon, the roles were reversed. Quirks became the norm while the Quirkless became the freaks. Ever since then, the Quirkless became the gum on the bottom of their shoes. The Quirkless has endured years of torment and constant prejudice. A play for power by leaders who cared more about their legacy… than their people.

We were mocked in the streets. Tossed aside like rats. We wanted to revolt but were outnumbered by the Quirks. We grew hungrier, not for food or for power… but for justice… Even the heroes didn't treat us right. For too long they have mocked and tormented us. Let them try to ignore us now. These "heroes" were created to help and protect the Quirkless and yet they take part one the mockery and harassment. Which brings up the important question…

What is a hero?

* * *

**12 YEARS AGO…**

A young boy with black hair and a single blue stripe down the side that looked to be the age of 4 was in a doctor's office along with his mother and father, while a doctor holding a clipboard sat in front of them. This young boy was named Koru Yuki, only child to his mother and father. His mother was a real estate agent while his father worked for the government. His mother had the quirk called Claws, which granted her freakishly long claws from her fingers while his father had the quirk called Pounce, which allowed him to pounce far distances, able to leap over two buildings at once.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yuki, I have the results back from your son's lab work. Unfortunately for your son, he will never develop a Quirk." the doctor announced to the married couple along with their only son.

Young Koru Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, his once excited expression quickly vanishing, as his mother comforted him.

"Oh, honey, don't be sad." his mother said in a soft tone. "Having a Quirk isn't everything. There are plenty of people in the world who don't have Quirks and are still successful and famous."

"Like your grandmother." his father added. "She used to work for the government like me and she's Quirkless."

"But…" young Yuki says as a single tear fell from his cheek. "I wanted to be a hero."

Both of his parents turned to each other, giving each other sympathetic and concerned expressions.

That night, young Yuki hid in his room with the lights off, covering himself with his dinosaur blankets. Outside his room were his parents, sitting on their couch discussing about their only son.

"I'm concerned about him." his mother says.

"I am too." his father replies.

"You know how much he wanted to become a Pro Hero. He wanted one of our Quirks so badly. He even had a name picked out and everything. Claw Man and Leaper. Such cute names." his mother continues.

"He even has those drawings of his hero costume." his father added.

Young Yuki from his bedroom continued to lie under his covers, wrapping his body with his blankets as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I just wish there was something we could do." his mother continued.

"Me too, honey… Me too." his father replies.

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO…**

Yuki, now age 6, sat criss cross on the floor as his grandmother sat in her rocking chair, a pillow on her lap as she smiled down at her grandson.

"Your parents left me in charge of you while they went out for some late night work. So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" his grandmother asked him.

"I want to hear a story!" 6 year old Yuki exclaimed in excitement.

His grandmother chuckled as she sighed heavily. "Alright, a story it is then." she says. "What do you want to hear about?"

"I want to hear about how the world was before Quirks became a thing!"

"Oh, that is an interesting topic indeed." his grandmother says. "Alright, where to begin. For starters, the world didn't always have Quirks. Believe it or not, the world used to be Quirkless like you and me. Back then, we were the normal people while Quirks were an unusual trait but eventually, the Quirks spread and evolved to which is now an everyday thing. As you know, about 80% of the population has Quirks while the other 20%, that's us, are Quirkless. Back when Quirks weren't a thing, the world had numerous activities, such as the Olympics, national football and various other sports. Back then, everything was fair and square but when Quirks popped in, they had to get rid of these sports and activities. The government ran differently as well and many laws that we have today weren't written back then since Quirks didn't exist. You would think that the former world was boring but I've heard stories of our ancestors becoming one of the most famous people in history."

"Cooooool." 6 year old Yuki says in awe. His grandmother laughed a little. "I want to be friends with a person with a Quirk! Even though I don't have a Quirk, I would still want to be friends with someone _with_ a Quirk! That way they can protect me from all the bullies and meanies who use their Quirks for bad stuff."

"Yuki." his grandmother suddenly says in a serious tone. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it Grandmama?" 6 year old Yuki asks, confused.

"People with Quirks… they don't care for the Quirkless like us." his grandmother says.

"How come?" he asks as he tilted his head.

"Sit on my lap. I'm gonna tell you a story." With that, 6 year old Yuki sat on his grandmother's lap as she proceeded to tell him a story. "When I was young, I was bullied a lot for being Quirkless. I was often told that I wouldn't ever be anything special in the world because of it. I soon learned a valuable lesson I would never forget."

"And what's that?" 6 year old Yuki asks.

His grandmother gave him a serious expression. "That people don't care for Quirkless people like you and I." she says. "Those so called 'heroes' that are out there, they don't care about us. We are weak and worthless compared to them along with the rest of the 80% of the world. You don't want to be friends with anyone with a Quirk. They'll end up being your greatest enemy. Sometimes the people that you think you know are often people that you never knew who they were in the first place. It's best that we don't have a Quirk."

6 year old Yuki gave his grandmother a confused, yet sad, expression.

Elsewhere in the world, both of his parents were driving across a bridge late at night, returning home to see their young boy.

"The boss had us work for so long. I'm pooped." his mother says as she drove down the bridge.

"Yeah, tell me about it." his father replies. "But at least we're heading home to see our son. I wonder how he's doing."

"I'm sure my mom is taking care of him." his mother responds.

"Tomorrow, I want to take him to that amusement park he's been wanting to go for so long."

"Aww. He'll love that."

"I know he would." his father rested his head on the seat as he closed his eyes for a split second, before opening them up again. "You know, he said he wanted-"

***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!***

The two turned their heads to the front to see a giant semi truck driving towards them, having crossed into their lane by accident. His mother immediately swerved as she tried to get away from the oncoming death; unfortunately, the truck clipped the car, causing her to hit her head HARD on the steering wheel as blood splattered on the window. She was instantly killed as the airbag got released on his father's side. His father was knocked unconscious as the car continued to swerve. Eventually, the car drove off the bridge and into the deep river below, but because his father was knocked out, he never got a chance to escape. The semi truck that crashed into them however, laid haphazardly across the bridge, blocking traffic on both ends.

The next day, Yuki's grandmother was watching the news, horrified at the breaking events. "_Late last night, a horrific car accident happened on Okamura Bridge where an 8 wheeler semi truck collided with a car causing both cars to spin out of control. The driver of the semi truck was left with major injuries and is in the hospital recovering. The driver and the passenger in the car he collided with unfortunately don't have a happen ending. Both the drivers and passengers were both confirmed dead after the retrieval of their car early this morning."_

The news suddenly showed the two pictures of Yuki's parents on the television, announcing that they were dead. Yuki's grandmother had a horrified expression as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Grandmama?" she suddenly heard a soft voice, prompting her to turn her head. "When is mommy and daddy coming home?"

His grandmother didn't have it in her heart to give him the news, but she knew, as his only living relative, that she had to one way or another.

"Sit down, Yuki." she tells him. "I have something important to tell you… and… it's not going to be easy."

With that, Yuki sat on her lap as she proceeded to tell him the bad news.

* * *

**4 YEARS AGO…**

12 year old Yuki sat in the middle of his homeroom class surrounded by his classmates, all of whom had Quirks of their own, with a shy expression on his face. As everyone around him were chatting with their friends or neighbors, Yuki just stared at the floor, not having anyone to talk to at all during the class. Ever since his parents died that night, he moved in with his grandmother which meant switching cities as well as schools and school districts.

"All right, class. I have an announcement to make." the teacher says, quieting down the class. "As you know the end of the year is coming, meaning you all will be moving up a grade. Next grade will be your final grade before moving up into high school. Now it's your choice if you want to attend a normal high school or a hero school where you will learn to control your Quirks and study to become a Hero. I'm sure all of you will become great Heroes if you choose to attend a hero school."

"Mostly all of us." snickered a student as he turned to Yuki. "You forget, Yuki doesn't have a Quirk, meaning he can't become a hero."

"Please leave me alone, Agashi." Yuki replies in a meek tone.

"What's the matter, Yuki? You can't handle the twuth? Hahahaha!" Agashi laughed. "Face it, Yuki. You will never be a hero since you're Quirkless. Quirkless people like you are meant to do the dirty work for people with Quirks like us."

"Yeah. Learn your place, loser." said another student.

_Yuki suddenly stood up from his seat and grabbed the student by the collar and pinned him to his desk._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LOSER! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK AND FEED YOUR BONES TO THE LIONS AT THE ZOO!" Yuki shouted in anger at the student._

This however happened in Yuki's imagination, as he was still sitting in his seat with a meek expression. He slid down in his seat as he placed his head on his desk, hiding his face from the class. The other kids continued to make fun of him and laugh at him.

"To think, he's the only one in our class without a Quirk. Pathetic!" exclaimed Agashi.

"Now class, settle down." the teacher says, trying to calm down the class. "Let's start our lesson for today." The class groaned in response. "Let's open our textbooks to page 287, where the text states…"

As Yuki brought out his textbook, a crumpled up piece of paper was thrown on his book from somewhere in the class. Yuki turned around and saw no one looking at him, most likely to avoid suspicion. The middle schooler opened up the crumpled up ball of paper to see that it was a note.

"Yuki." exclaimed a voice, startling him. "Are you passing notes in class?"

"Uh… N-No, ma'am. I'm-" Yuki stammered.

Before he could finish his sentence, the teacher grabbed the note out of his hand and opened it up, before suddenly growing a confused expression. "It's blank." she says in surprise.

"Kind of like Yuki's powers." snickered Agashi.

At that moment, the entire class laughed and pointed at Yuki, who placed his head on his desk to at least avoid eye contact with everybody.

At that the end of the day, the school bell rang as everyone left to go home. Yuki was busy placing some books in his bag when a classmate of his bumped into him behind him, causing him to drop his coat to the ground. Yuki turned to the student who didn't even turn around to see who he bumped into. The meek pre teen bent down and quickly grabbed his coat before glaring angrily at his classmate who bumped into him. He was about to head out the classroom door when the teacher stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Woah. Yuki. You stay here." she kindly orders.

"What?" Yuki asks in disbelief.

"The chalkboard needs to be cleaned and some papers need to be delivered to the club activities. Why don't you stay here and do those things." the teacher says.

"But it's my birthday. Everybody else is leaving. I'm supposed to head home to see my grandmother so we could go eat at a restaurant tonight. Why do I have to stay?" Yuki asks.

The teacher smiled at him. "Because you're Quirkless." she arrogantly replies.

"Kiminaki- I mean, Mrs. Kiminaki-" Yuki stammered.

"Happy birthday." Mrs. Kiminaki sarcastically states as she closes the door in between them.

With that, Yuki was left alone in the classroom as he whipped his coat in the air in slight anger.

Yuki did what he was told and stayed behind to deliver the papers to the club activities room, holding a pile of papers in his arms. As he opened a door, a staff member walked out at the same time, accidentally bumping into Yuki, causing him to knock down all the papers onto the ground. Yuki looked at the man in utter disbelief who didn't even turn around to help him, prompting Yuki to pick up the papers by himself.

As he did, several other people started walking all over the papers, getting footprints all over the papers which made the task more difficult for Yuki. He sighed sadly as he eventually cleaned up his mess; he walked over to one of the staff members and placed the papers on the desk. As soon as the staff member turned to the papers, she noticed that papers were slightly crumpled and dirty.

"Why are the papers so dirty?" she asks, anger in her voice.

"Well, uh, y-you see-" Yuki meekly replied only to be stopped by the staff member.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"K-Koru Yuki, ma'am." he slightly stammered.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mrs. Kiminaki. But you don't understand, I-"

"Mrs. Kiminaki will be hearing about your dirty work tomorrow morning. Maybe this will teach you a lesson to do your work more properly next time." the staff member angrily replied as she started dialing up a phone number. "Hi, is this Kimiko Kiminaki… Hi, I have a student here named Koru Yuki who did not…"

As the staff member continued to talk to his homeroom teacher, Yuki walked out of the club activities room, heading back to his homeroom to clean up the chalkboard.

And clean up the chalkboard he did. He was spraying cleaning liquids on it while rubbing a washcloth over the chalkboard to clean it. At that moment, he got a text from his grandmother, prompting him to pause his work momentarily. He opened up his phone and read the message:

_We can't go out to eat tonight. I've come down with something._

She didn't even say happy birthday to him; Yuki sighed sadly as he lazily placed his phone back in his pocket before going back to his work.

"Happy birthday to me." he started quietly singing to himself in a sad tone. "Happy birthday… to me. Happy birthday… dear Yukiiiiiii… Happy birthday… to me…"

With that final verse, Yuki leaned his head against the chalkboard, feeling no motivation to even continue his work at all.

Quirks changed the world and the people around them… but are they really a good thing to be happy about?

* * *

**(I felt like I had to put Yuki's backstory as the prologue to this whole entire thing. That's the only change for today folks...**

**Watch I probably fucked up the entire chapter order of this story. :feelsbadman:. Oh wait, this isn't Discord! haha lol!**


	2. Day in the Life of a Quirkless Person

**(What if Thanos but no Infinity Gauntlet?)**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME…**

Musutafu, Japan

A teenager wearing a high school uniform that consisted of a black blazer with a white trim, a tan colored vest and a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a red tie as well as the same colored pants that matched his blazer along with brown dress shoes. The teenager walked amongst the crowd of people on the crowded sidewalk, carrying a suitcase with him while having an angsty expression on his face.

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." the teenager repeatedly says. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a watch on his left wrist, showing that the time was around 8:45. "I'm so late."

At that moment, he bumped into a random person as he was walking. "Watch it!" the person exclaimed in anger.

"Excuse me." the teen replies as he made his way through the crowd.

Eventually, he turned the corner where a school was located at the end of the street, prompting him to jog over to the building. He walked through the front doors of the school, bumping into another person along the way.

"Move it, buddy!" the person exclaimed angrily.

The teenager walked up to the front desk where a young woman was sitting in her chair, texting on her phone while not paying attention to the teen.

"Hi, I'm late for school." the teenager says in a hurry.

"ID." the staff member simply says.

The teenager reached into his pocket and pulled out his school ID; his school ID had the words, "Musutafu High School, Koru Yuki". The staff member waved her hand, signaling that it was alright for Yuki to head into the school.

Yuki, now age 16, had a pretty standard look as opposed to his childhood and pre-teen looks before. His hair had grown out to the point where he had bangs as his flat black hair slightly touched his neck. He still retained the jewel blue streak down the right side of his hair. Yuki walked down the empty hallway until he reached his classroom, where he slid open the door. Everyone in the class immediately turned to him, having arrived unexpectedly.

"Mr. Yuki, where have you been?" the teacher asks.

"I was late, sir." Yuki meekly replies.

"I know that. _Why_ though?" the teacher sternly asks as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was up late last night working at my job and I didn't get home until 1 A.M., sir. I was incredibly tired that I overslept." Yuki explained.

"Where are you working that requires you to stay late for that long?" his teacher asked.

"Omnitech, sir. I'm the intern of the CEO of the company." Yuki explains.

At that moment, the whole class erupted in laughter, obviously not believing in Yuki's story. "You?! An intern?! To the CEO of one of the most successful and famous companies in the world?! Yeah, right!" exclaimed a student.

"How can a Quirkless person like you ever be an intern to someone so famous like the CEO of Omnitech? Have you SEEN his Quirk?! He's able to manipulate technology!" another student exclaimed before laughing some more.

"Mr. Yuki, it's one thing to be late but it's another to lie about _why_ you were late." his teacher sternly scolds.

"But, Mr. Togashi, I'm not lying. I have my Omnitech ID badge ri-"

"I don't want to hear another excuse out of you, Koru." Mr. Togashi interjects. "You have been missing school for most of the week now. You're always late, you're tired, you sleep in class, you don't pay attention. Now you're creating excuses from your wild imagination. If you keep this up, there will be consequences. Now take your seat immediately."

Yuki sadly sighed as he made his way over to his seat; he approached his seat and as he went to sit down, one of the students pulled his chair away at the last second, resulting in Yuki to completely miss the chair and fall on his butt, knocking his desk over. The whole class laughed at him as they all started pointing fingers at him; Yuki looked all around and saw the many students laughing all around him before picking himself up.

"Mr. Yuki. You better calm yourself down or I will have to send you to the principal's office. You understand?" Mr. Togashi asks, clearly peeved at Yuki's actions.

"But it wasn't-"

"Ah, give Yuki a break, teach." said a student. "He's just a Quirkless loser. He doesn't need to be sent to the principal's office. He needs to be sent _away_ from the principal's office as well as the whole school, because he sure doesn't belong here."

"Yeah. A pathetic, Quirkless rat like you doesn't even belong in this world." said another student harshly.

"You're just a freak of nature!" shouted another student as he began to laugh at him.

_Yuki suddenly grabbed the student's neck and began choking him as he got close to his face._

"_I'm not a freak of nature! I work at Omnitech and I've already gotten a career in the building where I can rise up to the ranks while you worthless degenerates are still in school! I can change this city because I am smarter than you ever will be! You will work for me and we'll see who'll be the freak of nature when it happens!"_

_Using all of his strength, Yuki crushed the student's windpipe, resulting in killing the student. Everyone gasped as they all stared at Yuki in utter horror, all while Yuki maliciously scowled at the dead student._

Back in reality, Yuki wiped a strand of hair that was in front of his eyes away from them. "I guess I didn't see the chair. I'm sorry." he quietly apologized in a whisper.

"Yeah, you better be, stupid loser." the student harshly says as another student gave him a high five.

"Alright, Yuki, enough clowning around. Take a seat." Mr. Togashi orders.

"Yes sir." Yuki quietly says below a whisper in a meek tone. With that he picked up his chair and took a seat

* * *

Yuki stood in the lunch line with a tray in his hand, waiting to get lunch. The lunch lady slapped a scoop of mash potatoes onto his tray as Yuki walked away. As he was walking away, a student with huge arms slapped the tray out of his hands, spilling Yuki's lunch all over the floor.

"What's the matter?" the bully asked. "I thought you were used to eating off the ground. That's what you Quirkless people eat, right? Trash?"

With that, the bully and his small group of friends walked off laughing, leaving Yuki alone as the kids in the cafeteria giggled and chuckled at his misfortune. He sighed sadly as he lazily walked over to an empty table. He sat alone at the table, hungry and without lunch, as he began to look around the cafeteria.

_He suddenly scowled as he quickly stood up and turned around, facing the bully that slapped his lunch all over the ground. His fingernails suddenly sharpened, elongated, and thickened as he jabbed them into the bully's chest. Yuki's hand completely penetrated the bully's body as his hand shot out from the back. The bully began gasping for air as Yuki continued to glare at him._

Yuki sighed sadly as he watched the bully talk amongst his friends before they turned towards him. They suddenly started laughing, prompting Yuki to turn around. At that moment, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he pulled out his phone and read the text he just received.

**Shithead (Boss)**

_Yuichi. I need you at work early. Get here! (sent at 12:47)_

Yuki groaned in annoyance as he slammed his head onto the table. He looked back up before he replied back to his boss.

**Me**

_I can't come. I'm at school. (sent at 12:47)_

**Shithead (Boss)**

_Get here now or you're fired! (sent at 12:49)_

Yuki groaned, not believing he had to leave school early just to head to work. Seeing he had no choice, he decided on his answer.

**Me**

_Alright. I'm on my way._

With that, he got up from his lunch table that he was sitting alone at and headed his way towards the double doors. Along the way, a spoonful of mashed potatoes was thrown at the back of his head. He quickly turned around to see the group of bullies from earlier laughing at him. Growling and glaring angrily at the group, he turned around and walked out of the doors.

* * *

Yuki entered the small apartment he lived in as he turned on the lights. "Yuki? Is that you?" asked a voice from another room.

"Yeah, it's me!" he shouted back as he took off his school blazer.

"Why are you hear so early? Did you get expelled?"

"No Grandmama, I have to head to work early!"

"Ah, work, work, work. That's all you ever do." his grandmother complains.

Yuki walked over to the bedroom where he opened the door, revealing an elderly woman in bed with a nightcap on along with tubes going through her nose to supply her oxygen.

"I told you I'm working to help pay for this apartment and your health." Yuki explains. "Where's the nurse?"

"She went to go get more Jello. Can you hand me my pills please?"

Yuki walked over to her nightstand where a dozen pill bottles were on it along with a week pill tray.

"Which one? The oxycontin or the deludamol?" he asks.

"Oxy. Deluda. Whatever! Just get me both of them!" his grandmother yelled.

Yuki ended up getting the oxycontin. "I keep telling you to not take so many pills. You're gonna overdose." he tells her as he poured out a single pill.

"And I keep telling you I'm in constant pain. I need these pain killers!" his grandmother yelled as Yuki placed the pill in her mouth.

Yuki grabbed a glass of water from the table beside her.

"But if you take more than one- Open up." He placed the glass in her mouth as he tipped it slightly, letting her drink the water and swallow the pill. "If you take more than one, you'll end up doing more damage than what these pills are supposed to treat."

"Ah, what do you know? You're not a doctor." his grandmother harshly says. "Which reminds me, how's that doctor degree coming along?"

"Grandmama, I'm still in high school. I haven't graduated yet." he reminds her. "And I already told you, I'm planning to work at Omnitech. I already have a job there and if I'm lucky, I'll rise the ranks and soon _I'll_ be running the company unlike that absolute buffoon who's currently running it now."

"Yuki." his grandmother suddenly says. "You know you and luck. You two don't get along. You're an idiot. You can't tell when an opportunity opens up if it blew up in your face."

Yuki meekly pushed away a strand of hair in front of his eyes as he closed the capsule of the pill bottle. At that moment, the door opened, revealing a female nurse holding a tray of green Jello.

"Oh. Yuki. I didn't know you were home." she says. "Did you get out early?"

"No, I have to go to work early, Yuma." Yuki replies. "I don't know when I'll be back home."

"Alright."

Yuki quickly exited the room and walked inside his bedroom where he quickly changed into his work clothes. He changed into a navy blue buttoned up top followed by a leather jacket over it along with a pair of skinny black jeans and retained his brown dress shoes. He quickly grabbed his Omnitech ID badge and walked back to his grandmother's room.

"Alright, Grandmama. I'm leaving." he tells her.

He went to give her a kiss on the cheek only for her to move her head to the side, purposely avoiding the kiss. Yuki awkwardly stood there as if he was waiting for something.

"Isn't there something you want to say before I leave?" he asks.

"Same thing I tell you everyday: You're an idiot." his grandmother shrugged.

Yuki sighed through his nostrils as he adjusted his hair. "I hope you say that with love." he mumbled to himself.

"Just go already." his grandmother harshly told him.

With that, Yuki quickly walked out of the bedroom. "I love you too." he mumbled to himself in anger.

* * *

Yuki was at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive as he scrolled on his phone while sitting on one of the benches. He currently had earbuds in and was currently listening to some heavy metal music, more specifically _Fly Routine_ by Hostile Groove. The shy, meek, quiet persona that Yuki displayed to others was secretly a metal head, loving all kinds of heavy metal and punk rock songs. It helped him calm down and helped him get rid of his anger, seeing that the constant yelling from the music was like a substitute of him yelling out in anger. God forbid if he did anything with his anger because he didn't want to get in trouble and be yelled at and made fun of once again like always.

At that moment, a person stepped in front of him, prompting him to look up. There, he saw a beautiful and attractive young woman that looked to be about his age standing in front of him, smiling down at him. He quickly took out his earbuds, not wanting to seem rude and keep them in.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks.

Yuki, in utter disbelief that a stranger was displaying a kind attitude, was startled by this, before quickly answering her question. "Uh N- N- No. No! It's not. P-Please. Sit." he says.

"Thank you." she thanked as she sat next to him.

Yuki adjusted himself as he sat up straight, not wanting to look like a slob in front of an attractive woman. He quickly unplugged his earbuds and turned off his phone in case she wanted to start a conversation with him. He sat there awkwardly as he turned to the woman to see that she was just scrolling through her phone. He cleared his throat as he licked the tips of his fingers before adjusting his hair, preparing himself to start up a conversation with her.

"So… Where you heading?" he awkwardly asks.

The woman turned to him. "Oh, I'm heading to my aunt and uncle in Tokyo." she answers.

Yuki nodded his head. "Cool." he quietly says.

"What about you?"

Yuki quickly snapped to the girl, startled by the sudden question. "Uh, I'm actually heading to work." he meekly replies.

"Oh sweet. Where do you work?"

"Um…" he ran his fingers through his air before rubbing his shoulder. "Omnitech."

"You work at Omnitech?" she asks, almost excitedly.

"Yeah." Yuki replies as he nodded his head.

"_That is so cool. You must be an awesome person to work at Omnitech." the proclaims._

"_Nah. I'm just an intern. But one day I will rise up the ranks and soon I WILL be the new CEO of Omnitech." Yuki confidently exclaims._

"_Oh, you're so confident and handsome. I think I'm in love." the girl says in an enchanted tone._

"Hey… Hey… Hey!"

Yuki snapped back into reality as the girl yelled at him to grab his attention. "I'm sorry what?" he asks.

"I asked what do you do?" the girl asks.

"I'm uh… I'm the intern for the CEO." Yuki meekly replies.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Yuki turned to her before glancing back at his hands before turning back to her. "It has it's ups and downs." he replies. At that moment, the train arrived, prompting Yuki to stand up. "This is actually my train… Is it yours."

"No, mines the next one." she replies.

"Oh okay." Yuki replies in a sad tone, though he tried to mask it. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." the girl smiled.

"Uh… My name's Koru Yuki." he introduced.

The girl smiled. "Akira Hikari." she replies.

"Hope you have a safe trip to your aunt and uncle and all." he says.

"Thanks." she happily responds with a smile on her face. "Have a good day at work."

Yuki stepped onto the train as he gave her a thumbs up; at that moment, the train door closed as it began to take off, separating Yuki and Hikari for the day and possibly forever.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before." Yuki says quietly to himself.

He looked up to see a handle hanging from the train ceiling; he extended his hand to grab it only for someone else to take it before him.

"You snooze you loose." the man who took the handle before him said.

Yuki glared at him when suddenly the train shook, causing him to lose his balance and fall next to a pole, where he quickly grabbed on. He picked himself up as he tightly grabbed the pole as he stood in the crowded train car, waiting for his stop to arrive.

* * *

Yuki walked amongst the crowded sidewalk, heading towards the Omnitech building down the street. All around him, people continued to bump into him as if they didn't notice him. One person bumped into Yuki, causing him to drop his ID badge onto the ground. Yuki scoffed at the man who bumped into him as he went down to pick up his badge. However, numerous people continued to step on it and defile it, causing Yuki to hold in even more anger.

Finally, an opportunity opened up as he went to pick up his badge; at that moment, a person inadvertently kicked the badge into a sewer grate. Yuki yelled in surprise as he went to grab the badge, but missed it by mere centimeters.

"Noooo! How am I supposed to get inside the building now?!" Yuki whined. At that moment, his ID badge came shooting out of grate and in front of Yuki, confusing him. "Huh?"

At that moment, the sewer grate got shot up into the air, knocking Yuki down onto the ground. Suddenly, a large man with jagged skin and sewage covering his entire body came out of the sewer.

"It is I! Killer Sewage!" the villain shouted into the air; Yuki backed up in terror. "I will plunge the world in sewage so that I shall rule the world with a fist of sewage!"

"How many times are you gonna say sewage?" asked a random citizen.

Killer Sewage suddenly shot out his hand and shot out a beam of pure sewage onto the streets, causing people to run into panic. The sewage theme villain turned around to see Yuki backing up as he looked up terror at the villain. Killer Sewage merely smiled maliciously as he raised his fist into the air, prompting Yuki to cower in fear.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot! Hahahahaha!" Killer Sewage laughed.

"HEEEEELP! AH HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Yuki shouted and begged in terror.

Yuki braced himself for the villain's impact; at that moment, wood was suddenly wrapped around the villain's arm before being pulled back, causing him to fall backwards. Yuki looked to the side to see the Pro Hero Kamui Woods, using his Arbor Quirk to ensnare Killer Sewage. Terrified that a battle was happening right in front of him, Yuki backed up into a corner where he thought he would be safe.

Killer Sewage quickly stood up and swung his arm that was ensnared by Kamui Woods into the air. The Pro Hero was lifted into the air but managed to revert himself as he landed directly on top of Killer Sewage, kicking his head as he bounced off of him. Killer Sewage yelled as he shot out more sewage from the palms of his hands; Kamui Woods swiftly dodged the attack as he shot arbor from his hands.

Killer Sewage intercepted the attack by shooting out more sewage from his palms. At that moment, a shadow loomed over him, causing him to stop his attack. He looked up to see the second Pro Hero, Mt. Lady, standing over him. It was at this moment that Killer Sewage realized his mistake… and that he was pretty much defeated.

"Aw crap." Killer Sewage says to himself.

Mt. Lady suddenly stomped on him, causing sewage to be splattered everywhere. Yuki peaked his head from behind the corner he was hiding at only to be covered in sewage. He immediately began gagging and coughing while he started to spit out the sewage that got in his mouth.

All the sewage that covered Killer Sewage was blown right off of him, resulting in revealing his _ACTUAL_ appearance. He was a skinny man with no muscles at all and rectangular glasses, basically a nerd if you want to call him.

"Unhand me you masked avengers! My diminutive corpus can withstand your contumelious deficient!" the man shouted as he struggled under Mt. Lady's foot.

"Ugh, he's a nerd." Mt. Lady complained, earning a glare from Kamui Woods.

"I must abscond this locus!" Killer Sewage exclaimed.

Mt. Lady merely grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up into the air. "Can we take him away now? His big words are getting annoying." she says.

"The police are on their way." Kamui Woods tiredly replies.

At that moment, the two Pro Heroes heard gagging and vomiting from the other side of the street, prompting them to turn their heads, along with Killer Sewage. There they saw Yuki vomiting all over the sidewalk as he gagged and violently coughed some more.

"My Quirk involves sewage and even I'm sickened by this scene." Killer Sewage says.

"Did you NOT hear me calling for help?!" Yuki asked as he gagged some more. "I was screaming as if I got trapped in the gates of Hell itself."

"Sorry. Guess we didn't see you." Kamui Woods replies. "Come on. Let's take him away." With that, the two Pro Heroes walked away from the scene.

"I will escape my imprisonment!" Killer Sewage announced.

"Please stop talking."

At that moment, a woman stepped near Yuki before groaning in disgust. "Eugh!" he exclaimed. "So disgusting!"

Yuki merely sighed sadly as he turned to the side where he saw his ID badge, partly covered in sewage and vomit. He grabbed it and shook it around to get rid of the excess waste on it before pinning it to his shirt, before sighing sadly yet again.

"Can you tell me where Omnitech is?" he asks the lady

The lady pointed to her right. "I don't think they're gonna let you in though." she tells him.

Yuki didn't answer as he stood up and slowly walked down the street. "I hate Pro Heroes." he whispered to himself in a sad tone.

* * *

**(Yeah… I don't know what to say… Just bear with me on this story, will ya? I promise there will be canon characters in the future… well actually I did just put two Pro Heroes but I meant Class 1-A as well. I'm planning to put those guys in this story too. I promise.**

**Anyway, My Hero Academia is my all time FAVORITE anime, if not FAVORITE TV show ever! If you're reading this Horikoshi, which I know you AREN'T… make Kamijirou happen… I'll buy you McDonalds…**

**KOKBYE!)**


	3. Omnitech

**(Guys! I just found the legendary cure for cancer!**

***insert Ali-A intro bass boosted meme***

**It's official. I've run out of ideas to come up with these dumbass author's notes. I just stole this from a Fitz PUBG video for crying out loud…**

**Okay bye.)**

* * *

Yuki, reeking of sewage, entered the Omnitech building where he pulled out his ID badge. He quickly swiped the badge into a machine which allowed him to enter the building before placing his badge back into his pocket. He straightened his clothes as he fixed his hair. He walked passed many Omnitech employees as they gave him disgusted expressions from the sewage smell he was emitting.

"Yuchi." said a voice behind him. He turned around to see a person in a black business suit walking beside him, not giving him eye contact. "You're late."

"Mr. Tawagoto. The trains are so slow and there was a villain attack. I'm sorry." Yuki quickly apologized.

"Don't you realize that Omnitech is producing a QDA? A Quirk Disease Antidote?" Mr. Tawagoto asks, still giving Yuki no eye contact.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that, sir." Yuki replies.

"And you come in late." Mr. Tawagoto continues. "Dr. Kurutta is not really pleased that you're late. He needed you in the lab an hour ago, Yuchi."

"What does he need more for?" Yuki asks.

"He's created a device that allows liquids to be turned to gas within minutes." Mr. Tawagoto explains. "Not only that, but we also have a staff meeting later on today. Do not be late this time."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Tawagoto, but you know I have school. I've already came to school late for three days. I can't keep doing this-"

"You will do as I tell you to do. Otherwise you will be fired." Mr. Tawagoto suddenly turned to Yuki and gave him a cold, hard stare. "You _are_ Quirkless, correct."

"Y-Yes sir." Yuki stammered in slight fear.

"Then you will listen to me _without_ question. Understood?"

Yuki gulped. "Yes sir." he says.

"Good." his boss responds. "You know how I like my coffee."

With that, Mr. Tawagoto walked away leaving a degenerate Yuki behind. At that moment, an Omnitech employee walked passed the teen, catching a whiff of his smell.

"You smell like crap." the employee says.

"I'm well aware." Yuki replies in a saddened state.

* * *

Yuki finished brewing his boss' coffee in the staff lounge as he read an article in a magazine explaining how snow can be converted into electricity. As the coffee maker ding, Yuki placed the magazine in his jacket as he grabbed the cup. He stirred it around for a few seconds before walking out of the lounge.

Eventually, he made it to his boss' office, which was on the top floor of the Omnitech skyscraper, giving Mr. Tawagoto an overview look of the city. Currently, Mr. Tawagoto was writing some business papers on his desk when he noticed his intern/assistant.

"Took you awhile, Yuchi." Mr. Tawagoto says coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Yuki apologizes as he placed the mug on the counter.

"You know you're lucky I gave you this job in the first place." his boss reveals.

"Well how else am I supposed to pay for my rent, pay for my grandmother's nurse when I'm not at home, and various other things. Between those necessities, I barely have enough spending money for myself." Yuki explains.

"Look at my plaque. Does it say, 'I give a damn.'?" Mr. Tawagoto asked.

Yuki sighed sadly as he looked down. "No sir." he says in a weak tone.

"I can't have a weak assistant working for me, Yuchi." Mr. Tawagoto explains.

"I know sir." Yuki replies.

"I want you to go see Dr. Kurutta down in the lab. He's been asking for you." his boss ordered.

"Yes sir."

With that, Yuki walked out of the office; at the same time, a man in a black suit opened the door and bumped into Yuki.

"Watch it." the man coldly says in a harsh tone.

Yuki scowled at him before exiting the office and heading to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and was the only one in. At that moment, an automated female voice was heard inside.

_~What floor, please?~_

"Lab." Yuki replies quietly.

_~Thank you.~_

The elevator began descending as Yuki waited patiently inside. While he was waiting, he was watching the TV inside the elevator, listening to a news report about the incident with Killer Sewage earlier that day. The news story suddenly changed to another story involving a certain Hero school.

"_Five students from the prestigious UA High School have come back alive, with some injuries, from the Shie Hassaikai Raid. Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochako Uraraka, Mirio Togata and Tsuyu Asui have all been confirmed to be alive and well. However, one of the students, Mirio Togata, has reportedly been left without a Quirk. In related news, the city has appeared to have lost yet another Pro Hero, Sir Nighteye. Head of the Nighteye Agency, during the raid."_

"Must be nice to go to a Hero school where you fit in." Yuki mumbled to himself as he watched the news.

He saw the five students' school pictures were shown on the TV along with the names written underneath to show who was who. At that moment, the elevator dinged, indicating that Yuki had arrived at his floor; the doors opened and immediately, a dove flew into the elevator, startling poor Yuki. He began waving his arm around to try and scare the dove away from him.

"Archimedes!" exclaimed a voice inside the lab as the dove flew back inside. Yuki looked in the lab to see a man with spiky white hair, circular goggles, wearing a white lab coat. "You know it's not polite to greet visitors like that." The man suddenly turned to his visitor. "Oh. It's just Yuchi." The man then sniffed the air, smelling a wretched odor in it. "Ew. What's that smell?"

"Hey, Dr. Kurutta. You wanted to see me?" Yuki asks.

"Yes. About an hour ago! I have exciting news!" Dr. Kurutta exclaimed as he grabbed two giant cables.

"What is it?"

"The future, my idiot assistant!"

"I'm not even- Okay?" Yuki stammered.

"The future…" Dr. Kurutta suddenly plugged in the huge cables together. "to science! I have created a machine that not only will convert liquid to gas, but gas to solids! And solids to liquid! And liquid to solids! Solids to gas! The water cycle in front of your eyes within minutes!"

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, sir, but… How will this benefit the world?" Yuki asks confusingly.

"Huh? Oh. No. No no no. That's not what I wanted to show you." Dr. Kurutta clarifies as he placed his hand on a scanner.

"Then what did you want to show me?"

The device that Dr. Kurutta placed his hand on suddenly opened up, revealing a refrigerated area filled with two vile tubes filled with green liquid. The doctor grabbed the liquid, which was politely named CX. 00009, and showed it to the teen behind him.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Dr. Kurutta exclaimed, showing the green liquid.

Yuki grew a confused look, not knowing what it was. "What is it?" he asks.

"QDA. Quirk Disorder Antivenom." Dr. Kurutta replies.

"I thought it was 'antidote'?" Yuki asks in a monotone voice.

"Antidote. Antivenom. Same thing. Point is, I have in my hands the cure to diseases and disorders related to Quirks! As you know, both you and I are Quirkless."

"You're not Quirkless! You have a Quirk that allows you to telepathically attract metal objects!" Yuki revealed.

"I do. Huh. I guess I forgot."

"You've been staying down here for too long, Dr. Kurutta. When was the last time you went home?" Yuki asks.

"I _am_ home."

"You live down here?!"

"Isn't that what that bed is for?"

Dr. Kurutta pointed to a cryogenic chamber over at the corner of the lab. "That's a cryogenic chamber that lost it's freezing abilities years ago. You've been sleeping in that?"

"Science never sleeps." Dr. Kurutta exclaims as he walked over to a device on the other side of the lab.

"So you're telling me you don't sleep?"

"No, I sleep."

"But you jus- Ah, forget it." Yuki shuts down his statement, growing tired of the crazy doctor's antics.

Dr. Kurutta suddenly walked over to a mic. "Attention lab assistants. Would kindly please head inside Kurutta Labs and kindly 'assist' with my current experiment and future Nobel Prize and world saving project? Thank you." Dr. Kurutta announced.

"Lab assistants? When did you get lab assistants?" Yuki asks.

"Local University. They're my interns." Dr. Kurutta explained.

"But _I'm_ an intern! You know I have a love for science! Why couldn't you just get me to do it?" Yuki asks.

"Because you're Quirkless. Everyone knows that Quirkless people don't really have anything special about them, besides being Quirkless and all." Dr. Kurutta explains.

Yuki sadly sighed as he felt his hopes and dreams get crushed right then and there. "I can still try, can't I?" he mumbled to himself.

At that moment, five college students wearing lab coats all entered the lab as they walked over to Dr. Kurutta. "Ah, my fellow lab assistants!" he greeted them. "I bet you're all excited about this new project of mine. I have created the cure to Quirk related diseases! I call it QDA! Quirk-"

"Quirk Disorder Antivenom as he calls it." Yuki suddenly pipes up.

"Yes, that's correct, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta replies. Yuki groaned as he got his name wrong yet again. "As my bumbling buffoon correctly stated, this antivenom will cure any known Quirk related disease. As you know, Quirks are VERY powerful but at the same time VERY unstable, which leads to medical disorders… like aspergers."

Yuki facepalmed himself as his lab assistants gave each other confused expressions.

"So what do you need us to do doctor?" one of the students asked.

"I have in my lab a sick patient." Dr. Kurutta explains.

"You mean that depressed looking kid behind you?" asked a student.

Dr. Kurutta turned around to see Yuki, awkwardly standing behind him. "No, he's just Quirkless." Dr. Kurutta replies.

"Ha!" laughed a student.

"What's a Quirkless person like him doing in your lab?" asked another student.

"It's not important." Dr. Kurutta says.

"I just can't catch a break today." Yuki mumbled to himself.

"Eh, Yuchi, you think you can plug in that highly unstabled machine over there and let out the patient from his cell?" Dr. Kurutta asks.

"Everything you just said has numerous bad qualities to them." Yuki said aloud as he walked over to the machine.

Yuki bent down and opened up the console, turning on the switch as the machine whirred alive. The teen turned around and opened up the cell, where a man wearing white clothes with no shoes was seen lying on a bed. The man got up from his bed and walked out of the cell as Yuki guided him to the machine, where the man got in.

"Now, Junnosuke, whom I've never met." Dr. Kurutta began.

"I'm your brother." the man reveals as Yuki closed the door.

"Is infected with a Quirk disease." Dr. Kurutta continued. "You see, his Quirk allows him to produce boiling hot water but at the same time, the Quirk has given him a medical condition that gives him eczema as well as irresistible rashes and second degree burns when he comes into contact with water. Both inside and out. With the QDA, not only will it cure his disorder but strengthen his Quirk as well. Let the experiment commence!"

"Uh, Dr. Kurutta." Yuki spoke up. "I'm pretty human experiments are illegal."

"What do you know? You're Quirkless." Dr. Kurutta harshly says as he placed his goggles on his face.

Yuki sighed sadly. "Why do I even bother." he whispered to himself.

"Start the project!"

One of the students pressed a button, activating the machine in front of him; in the machine, the patient, that was strapped into a standing metal slab table, looked all around him, seeing green gas coming out of the chamber. He gasped slightly as the vapor hit his pores, allowing the gas to enter his body.

Dr. Kurutta turned to the side to look at a computer, collecting all the data on his brother. Various body parts where highlighted in red but soon turned to green as soon as the gas interacted with his body. Dr. Kurutta suddenly turned to his lab assistants.

"As you can see, the vapor has hit the bloodstream and is destroying all the negative and infected cells that originated from my brother's Quirk." he explained. Behind him, the entire chamber was covered in green smoke, hiding his brother from the crowd. "Soon, all the infected cells will be destroyed while powering up his Quirk related cells. This is science calling to action. Technology is the light that will cut through the darkness."

Yuki leaned on a table as he watched Dr. Kurutta talked to his assistants; he turned to the side and noticed something was off as he grew a worried expression; his assistants all clapped at the doctor's success.

"You truly are a remarkable and gifted scientist, Dr. Kurutta." one of the students said.

"I bet Omnitech is proud to have you in their company." said another.

"Stop. I'm blushing." Dr. Kurutta says.

"Uh, Dr. Kurutta." Yuki spoke up.

"It's amazing that you managed to make an antidote to the effects of Quirks and how it affects one's body." said a female student.

"Dr. Kurutta." Yuki spoke up again as he stared at the chamber with a scared look on his face.

"It's all in the name of science." Dr. Kurutta replies. "Trying to help mankind by improving itself as well as destroying anything that gets in it's path of evolution. We as humans must evolve and continue to expand our knowledge. We were given Quirks for a reason. To improve our life. It's evolution in action!"

"Dr. Kurutta!" Yuki shouted.

"What?! What is it, Yuchi?! Can't you see I'm celebrating my success here?!" Dr. Kurutta shouted in anger.

Yuki simply pointed at the chamber with a scared expression on his face; Dr. Kurutta turned to the chamber where he heard violent grunting from inside.

"Junnosuke?" Dr. Kurutta called out.

Soon, the green gas dissipated as it slowly revealed Junnosuke, Dr. Kurutta's brother, violently shaking in the chamber as he grunted like a rabid animal. Dr. Kurutta immediately knew something was wrong as he ran over to the computer to shut down the machine.

"Junnosuke!" he shouted. He quickly shut down the machine as the words VENTING GAS CHAMBER appeared on the monitor. "Junnosuke!" he called.

He watched as his brother continued to violently shake in the chamber as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dr. Kurutta continued to watch in horror when suddenly his brother stopped shaking as his heart rate went flat lined.

"Oh my God." Dr. Kurutta gasped. He turned to the monitor where he saw that his heart stopped as he flat lined, the computer continuously beeping. "Oh my God… Junnosuke?!" Dr. Kurutta immediately ran to the machine to help his brother. "Oh my God! Junnosuke!"

He opened up the chamber as he approached his brother, tears forming in his eyes.

"Junnosuke!" he shouted.

He then suddenly began to do CPR on his brother's body, hoping to at least revive him and restart his heart. Down below, a few sparks came from the unstable wires, restarting the machine once again. Yuki turned to the computer where he saw that the words EXPERIMENT ACTIVATED suddenly appeared on the screen. He snapped his head back to the chamber where he saw the green gas coming from the ground vents again.

"Dr. Kurutta!" he shouted.

The doctor looked down to see the green gas rising inside the chamber; he gasped violently as he immediately jumped out the chamber, breaking through the glass as the college students screamed. The gas leaked inside the lab as it entered everyone's bloodstream. The students began coughing violently as some of them even spat out blood. Only one of the students seemed unaffected by the gas as he backed up in horror. Suddenly, Dr. Kurutta opened up his drawer and pulled out a gas mask before strapping it over his face.

So far, the only people that weren't affected by the gas were the one student, Dr. Kurutta thanks to the gas mask, and Yuki himself. Dr. Kurutta immediately pressed a button on his computer, which opened up the vents in his lab to immediately suck in the gas, venting the entire lab. Soon, the green gas was no longer visible in the lab as it got absorbed out of it, though the four students continued to cough violently on the floor. Dr. Kurutta pressed the alarm, which caused a siren to be played through the building as a red light flashed on the ceiling.

"What's going on? Why aren't I infected?" the student asked.

"Are you by any chance Quirkless?" Dr. Kurutta asked.

"Yes, that's right." the student replied.

"I'm Quirkless as well." Yuki says. "The QDA is unstable, that's doing the exact opposite of what it's intended to do. It's killing people with Quirks instead of curing them of their disorders."

"So the Quirkless are immune to the gas?" the student asked.

"That's my theory."

Dr. Kurutta walked over to the microphone and pressed the button. "There's been an accident down in the lab. The operation has suffered severe casualties! The people down here are either dead or dying! We need medical assistance immediately!"

One of the students continued to cough out blood onto the floor as his pupils shrunk while his eyes grew, all while his eyes went bloodshot.

* * *

The four students that were infected with the unstable QDA were placed on stretchers as they were loaded up into an ambulance. The back doors closed as the four ambulances turned on their sirens and drove off.

"What happened?" Mr. Tawagoto asked.

"There was an accident down in the lab, sir." Yuki replies. "The QDA is highly unstable and it needs more work to be tested, sir."

"Shut the hell up, Yuchi. What do you know?" Mr. Tawagoto asks harshly to his intern. "You're just a Quirkless intern who works for me. You don't know anything."

_Yuki suddenly grabbed his boss' collar and pulled him close to his face, growing a scowl full of hatred as he glared daggers out of his eyes._

"_WHAT DO I KNOW?! I'VE SEEN WHAT THAT FAILED PROJECT CAN DO! I WAS AT THE TOP OF MY CLASS BEFORE I STARTED WORKING FOR YOU! YOU'RE ONLY SLOWING ME DOWN! I AM MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU AND WILL ALWAYS BE SMARTER THAN YOU!" Yuki shouted at his boss._

Back in reality, Yuki merely stood in front of his boss with a blank expression on his face. "Staff meeting is in 20 minutes. I will not be attending seeing how I have to deal with this mess." Mr. Tawagoto continues. "I can't let this get out of hand. Omnitech will NOT be on the front page of bad news!"

With that, Mr. Tawagoto walked back inside the building as Yuki and the various other employees followed him as well.

"By the way, you stink like crap." Mr. Tawagoto says.

Yuki smelled his armpit, bewildered on how the sewage smell still lingered on him. "Still?" he asked in utter confusement.

"My suggestion: tomato juice." Dr. Kurutta says. "Only thing that'll wash out the stink of garbage."

"That's for skunks, Dr. Kurutta." Yuki responds.

"That too."

With that, Dr. Kurutta walked off into the building.

* * *

Currently, the meeting room was filled with multiple game players of Omnitech, aside from the CEO of course, as well as Yuki who stood in the corner waiting for any orders he were to be given.

"So what do we know?" asked an Omnitech board member in the meeting room.

"Uh, we know that Omnitech is slowly losing popularity and funding as well as the race to the most successful and most technologically advanced company out there." said another board member.

"Bizcorp has no idea what the public wants or what it needs. Omnitech has the supplies."

"But we don't have the funding. That accident that happened earlier made a dent in our wallets."

"I mean, we were close to a successful QDA." Yuki piped up.

All the board members turned to Yuki and gave him cold, hard glares. "Did we ask for your opinion?" asked a board member.

Yuki sheepishly looked down. "No sir." he quietly says. Yuki suddenly grabbed the magazine in his jacket and started reading it to pass the time.

"What we need is a new project that not only will help us regain our funding but help us regain the trust in the public as well as beat that corrupt company, Bizcorp." said a board member.

"How? Dr. Kurutta is hospitalized."

"We have other doctors in the same field as him and much more sane than that screw loose. He's probably the reason why the accident happened. Have you seen how he acts? Man probably hasn't had a decent sleep in weeks."

"Alright, so we have other doctors to conduct and produce experiments, but we still need a project to begin with."

Yuki glanced up at the board members before looking back down at his magazine; he was currently reading the same article he read earlier that day about turning snow into electricity. At that moment, Yuki suddenly got a bright idea.

"How about we turn snow into electricity?" he suggests.

The board members turned to him and glared at him once more. "Excuse me?" one of them asked.

"Well, science has proven that snow can be turned or produce electricity, right?" Yuki began. "If we create some sort of device that can turn snow into electricity, not only will we get our funding back but we'll also improve the world as well. Think about it. People with electricity Quirks are useful to the world because they can produce electricity. _However_, if we make a device that can turn snow into electricity, not only will we power up more devices, but it will also lessen the amount of people to use their Quirks for this usage, thus saving more money. We could build a demolecularization chamber to demolecularize the snow so we can turn it into electricity."

The board members simply stared at Yuki with confused expressions… before they all bursted out laughing at him.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard!" laughed a board member.

"You know what else is funny? It's coming from the Quirkless intern of all people. All you're paid to do is get coffee, not come up with ideas."

"But… But it's a good idea." Yuki quietly says.

"Speaking of coffee, go get us some, will ya?"

Yuki sighed sadly. "Sure."

With that, Yuki exited the staff meeting room, leaving the board of executives to themselves. "You know," one of them spoke up after Yuki left. "that idea _was_ kind of impressive."

"It was. Turning snow into electricity can surely save a lot of money. Especially with winter coming up soon."

"The snowfall has already started. Soon the streets will have inches of snow. A lot of electricity waiting to be turned."

"That kid's idea was kind of brilliant."

"It's not his idea anymore." One of the board members pointed out. He closed his hands together as he laid his chin on his hands, smiling mischiefly at his allies and comrades. "It's our idea now." Each of the board members nodded in agreement. "Quirkless people like him don't deserve to be risen to the ranks. They can't get anything done. Who here wants to 'appropriate' his plan? Raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand. "It's official… Project Zeus is all planned out."

"Since when did we agree to name it Project Zeus?"

* * *

Yuki walked out of the Omnitech building having a tired expression on his face. It was nighttime as he checked his watch: 9:34 P.M. He was extremely exhausted and all he wanted to do was head home and go to sleep in his nice warm bed that he's paying for with the Omnitech money.

He walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, wanting nothing more but to just go home. He passed by three guys in hoods, who immediately took notice towards Yuki. The three decided to follow Yuki behind him, having a malicious plan up their sleeves.

Eventually, they caught up with Yuki and brought him into a dark alleyway. "Don't scream, kid. We just want your money." said the leader of the three.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I don't have a Quirk!" Yuki exclaimed.

"You don't have a Quirk?... Pathetic." the leader's fingers suddenly turned to daggers. "Quirkless people like you don't belong in this world. You're just scum and no better than the gum on the bottom of our shoes. Now don't scream, otherwise we're gonna turn this alley into a bloody crime scene… literally. Just hand us the money and you'll be good to go."

Yuki quickly handed the thug his wallet, who took all of his cash inside. He threw Yuki to the ground as he tossed the now empty wallet back to him.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya."

With those final words, the leader of the group of thugs slashed Yuki's right ear, tearing off a piece of it, causing him to scream in pain. He looked up to see his attackers walking away, all while he could hear ringing and muffled noises thanks to his damaged ear.

He hissed in pain as he quickly got up to head to the nearest hospital to get his wound treated.

* * *

Yuki ran inside the hospital as he immediately pushed people out of the way as he ran towards the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me! I need-"

The receptionist held up her pointer finger, signaling for him to hold on. For a brief moment, the two of them didn't do anything as she continued to type on her computer. Then finally, she turned to Yuki and nodded her head, signaling for him to continue.

"I need a doctor immediately!" Yuki exclaimed impatiently.

"Why else would you come to the hospital? To get soba?" the receptionist sarcastically asked.

"I need a doctor, please!"

The receptionist sighed in annoyance. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Koru Yuki."

The receptionist began typing away on her computer. "Hmm. It appears all our doctors are busy with surgery, delivering babies, or are on break. Would you like to schedule an appointment next Wednesday?" she asks, completely oblivious to Yuki's condition.

"Half of my ear is missing! I just need someone to help me!" he begged.

"Do you have a Quirk?" she suddenly asks.

"What? No! What does that have to do with-"

"I'm sorry but Quirkless people have to fill out a form before an operation." She suddenly reaches under her desk as she pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"This is a medical emergency!"

"On a scale of 1-10, how serious is your injury?" she asked calmly.

"Part of my ear has been cut off and it's bleeding everywhere!"

"Hm-mm. I'm gonna mark you down as a 7."

"7?! This is a 15 on the pain scale! Just please! Get me a doctor!" he pleaded some more as tears formed in his eyes.

"Does your family have a history of any STD's?" she asked yet again in a calm tone.

Yuki quieted down as he blushed slightly before moving closer to her. "My uncle had chlamydia." he whispered to her.

"Uh-huh." she says as she writes something down on the clipboard.

"Look, do you have any bandages I could borrow?" Yuki asks. "If you aren't gonna get me a doctor, the least you could do is at least give me the supplies to heal myself."

The receptionist tossed him a roll of bandages at that very moment. "Don't use all of them." she says as she puts the clipboard away before going back to work on her computer.

Yuki glared at her before heading to the restroom to fix his wound.

Around 20 minutes later, Yuki came walking out of the restroom with his ear completely covered and soaked with blood. He walked passed the receptionist desk as he handed her back the bandage roll.

"Thank you. Come again." the receptionist says as Yuki walks out the door.

"Why do the Quirkless have to fill out a form before an important surgery but people with Quirks don't?" Yuki asks himself.

"Because the world isn't fair, son." said a voice beside him. Yuki turned his head to see a homeless man sitting against the wall. "The Quirkless, like me, society and the world don't give a damn about us. Just because we don't have superpowers. Prejudice bastards."

The homeless man then took a sip of his flask before he walked away, leaving Yuki to his own thoughts.

* * *

Yuki entered his apartment with a depressed expression on his face. "Is that you, Yuki?!" shouted his grandmother from her room.

"Yeah, Grandmama, it's me!" Yuki shouted back.

"What took you so long?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Yuki turned to the kitchen clock. "11:47." he answered.

He walked inside his grandmother's room whom was still lying in her bed. "You leave me home alone all day." she says. "Do you want me to die? Is that what you want?"

"I hired a nurse to take care of you for when I'm not here, Grandmama." he replies. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure you stay alive as much as possible."

"'As much as possible?' Is that all you can do? 'As much as possible.' You know, you never did see the bigger picture. You always did the bare minimum just to survive like the idiot you are. 'As much as possible.' Please." his grandmother scoffs.

"_I've always seen the bigger picture! I'm the smartest person in my entire classroom! I've always gotten straight A's and beyond and no one has ever appreciated me or the things I do for other people! I've been ignored by everyone and I'm invisible to everyone else! Everyone constantly walks all over me and I'm sick of it! And an idiot?! You better understand something! You never know what's going on in my head and mind AND NO ONE THINKS I'M SPECIAL!" Yuki shouted at his grandmother as she cowered in fear._

Back in reality, Yuki cleared his throat as he moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I know I should try harder." he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

His grandmother sniffed the air, smelling the vile odor. "You smell like garbage!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"I had a run in with a villain." Yuki meekly explained.

"Can you get me my pills please?" she asked.

"Oxycontin or Deludamol?" Yuki asks as he walked over to her pill table.

"Both!"

"I'm getting you Deludamol this time."

"Get me both of them!"

Yuki grabbed the pill capsule and a glass of water. "You're not getting both of them. You're gonna end up dying sooner than you already are." He placed the pill in her mouth as she took a sip of water. "I'm gonna go shower and go to bed. I'm tired."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Yuki turned off the light and exited the room, letting his bedridden grandmother to sleep. "Not even gonna mention my damaged ear?" Yuki asked himself in anger.

* * *

Yuki leaned against the wall of his shower as warm water fell onto his head, wetting his black hair with a single blue stripe down the side. Eventually, he finished taking his shower as he got into his pajamas, which consisted of a baggy white T-shirt with a snowflake symbol on it, black shorts and black socks. Now, you would think he would head to his bedroom, but since he couldn't afford a two bedroom apartment, he was forced to sleep on the couch, which was honestly fine with him.

As he laid on the couch with a blanket on him, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, waiting for fatigue to set in. He couldn't help but start thinking about his life and how badly he was treated just because he didn't have a Quirk. In all honesty, it enraged him. To the point where he was restless on the couch as he silently cursed everyone who wronged him in his life.

"I want the world to go back to it's Quirkless state." Yuki whispered to himself. "At least that way I can be treated better than I already am… Maybe one day it'll happen… Maybe."

He soon fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**(Mr. Tawagoto's full name is Sondaina Tawagoto, which roughly translates to, "pompous shithead".**

**And Dr. Kurutta's name means "insane, crazy"... I used Google translations for both names…**

**Gives you a hint on what Yuki will be in the future…**

**KOKBYE!)**


	4. Turn of Events

**(When I was little, I thought the lyrics for the Transformer theme song was, "Robots in the sky!" until someone in my primary school told me I was a fucking idiot and said that the actual lyrics were, "Robots in disguise!" to which I responded, "I never watched Transformers before." "Then why do you have an Optimus Prime T-Shirt?!" I looked down and noticed something was off, "THIS ISN'T MY SHIRT!"**

**And that's the story on how I realized I got kidnapped by a random family. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. Bye.**

**[just to clarify a few things, none of this is meant to be taken seriously. i don't even watch Transformers. the fuck? XD])**

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER…**

Yuki's phone alarm went off, causing the teen the stir from his slumber on the couch. He quickly tapped the phone to turn off the alarm before he got up from his couch. He then proceeded to do his usual morning routines: check on his grandmother to see if she was alive, take a shower, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and change his grandmother's breathing tube, all while he charged his phone in the living room. A month has passed since his ear accident, which managed to heal slightly. The top part of his ear was still torn off and managed to scar the edges as well.

Speaking of his phone, he walked back into the living room to grab his phone to call the nurse. "Hey, Yuma. You think you can arrive here a little early?... I have to be across town for a… business… meeting… I'm sorry. I don't like making you come early but who else is gonna take care of my grandmother while I pay for our living?... I'm leaving right now. When's the earliest you can come by?... Half hour. Alright. That's good. I'll be sure to tell my grandmama that… Alright. Drive s-... She hung up."

Yuki placed his phone back into his pocket as he walked over to his grandmother's room. "Hey, grandmama. I'm leaving." he says.

"Why are you going to work so early?" his grandmother asked.

"I'm taking a train across town to go to a business presentation." Yuki explained. "We're gonna present a high school class about our recent studies and developments to them."

"What time will Yuma be here?"

"Half hour."

"Can you get me my pills?"

Yuki stepped inside before taking a moment to think about his actions, before stepping back out in the hallway. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm gonna be late. I love you." With that, he closed the door.

"Ugh. You don't care about me at all! I'm the one in the death bed here! Not you!" his grandmother shouted from inside her room.

Yuki grew a saddened expression. "I hate it when you think I don't love you." he whispers to himself.

* * *

Inside of a train, Yuki was shown grabbing onto a handle as the train moved around, causing him to bump into the many people inside the train. He had a tired expression on his face as he continued to bump into other people; at that very moment, the train stopped as the brakes could be heard screeching outside, indicating that his stop had arrived.

He simply sighed in sadness, alright hating the day ahead of him.

* * *

The school bell rang as many students walked inside the school building; over at the sidewalk behind the front gates, was Yuki, running amongst the crowd, pushing several people out of the way to get to his destination on time.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Out of the way!" he repeatedly shouted impatiently and nervously.

"Watch it, buddy!" yelled a random civilian.

Yuki continued to run along the wall where he saw the front gates slowly closing. "Nononononononononononono!" he repeatedly shouted as the front gates closed, right when he was mere inches away from stepping inside. "Noooooo!" He suddenly started banging on the gates. "Excuse me! Uh, i- is anyone there! I need to get inside!"

Inside the security room, a security guard was shown reading a magazine until he heard Yuki's voice from the monitor. He turned his head to see Yuki flailing his arms up and down to at least grab someone's attention all while he continued to bang on the door. He grew a confused look as he grabbed his walkie talkie on his desk.

"Uuuh, Principal Nezu, we have an idiot out on the front gates." he says on the walkie talkie.

"Is anyone there? Do I need a password or something?" As if on cue, the front gates slowly opened, surprising Yuki. "Huh. I guess the password was… something?" The front gates fully opened, revealing a very peeved Mr. Tawagoto. "AH! Mr. Tawagoto!"

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Tawagoto asks sternly.

"Uh, you told me to come here?" Yuki responds.

Mr. Tawagoto rolled his eyes on his intern's stupidity. "Alright, let me rephrase that. Why are you late?" he clarifies.

Yuki was silent for a brief moment. "Trains are slow?" he nervously replied.

Mr. Tawagoto simply glared at his intern. "Get in." he strictly ordered.

"Uh, yes sir." Yuki obliged as he stepped inside the area.

At that moment, the gates closed as Yuki was finally let inside the premises. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we doing here at…" Yuki looked up and suddenly realized the school they were at. "UA High School?"

"If you have forgotten, UA is one of our investors." Mr. Tawagoto replies as he and Yuki walk through the front doors of the school. "They pay us to not only design costumes but to design support weapons that the support department they have at the school cannot provide. We also provide support items and weapons for actual Pro Heroes. Kamui Woods. Death Arms. Gunhead. We're the reason why he has those support items on his wrists."

"I thought that was his Quirk?" Yuki asks.

"Those are his wrists." Mr. Tawagoto replied.

"Oh."

"Crimson Riot. Costume designed by Omnitech. Present Mic. Directional Speaker System designed by us as well to aim his amplified voice in _any_ direction. Mt. Lady. Fabric designed to grow along with her so that way she doesn't rip through her clothes when she grows… unfortunately."

"Ew." Yuki mumbled to himself in slight disgust at his boss' sudden perverted attitude.

"Point is, Yuchi, we are highly dependable when it comes to Pro Heroes and the society." Mr. Tawagoto continues. "Not only do we design items for Pro Heroes, but we also look out for the public. We have designed and built many inventions that help society with it's various problems. We built Tartarus to keep dangerous criminals locked up!"

"I'm well aware of that sir. You did threaten to throw me in there if I don't do everything you tell me to do." Yuki reminds.

"If I haven't promised your grandmother on her deathbed that I wouldn't hurt you while you were my intern," he suddenly grew an angry expression as he clenched up his fist as got close to Yuki. "I would hurt you."

"And believe me, sir. No one is more grateful for that wonderful…" Yuki grew a painful look as he grunted, remembering how his grandmother treats him. "…wonderful woman for having you promise that for her than I am, sir."

"Shut up." Mr. Tawagoto sternly whispers as he got close to Yuki, causing him to cower in fear. "You continue to work for me and I don't want to hear another word out of you while we are at this school. Do you understand me?" Yuki merely squealed as he nodded his head. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Mr. Tawagoto suddenly pinned Yuki to the wall.

"How can I answer?! You told me not to say another word?!" Yuki asks; his boss suddenly raised his fist into the air. "AH! REMEMBER GRANDMAMA!"

Mr. Tawagoto yelled as he suddenly turned around, punching the first person he saw behind him. That person happened to be none other than Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might in his civilian form, knocking him to the ground. Realizing that he actually punched someone, both Mr. Tawagoto and Yuki had scared expressions on their face as they looked at the unconscious Toshinori.

Mr. Tawagoto slowly grew an angry expression before just as slowly turning to his intern, glaring daggers at him. Yuki squealed as he tried to speak, but realized what he was ordered to do. "Go get my things from my car." Mr. Tawagoto ordered, all without opening his mouth as he said the words through his teeth.

"Why can't you get it?" Yuki meekly asked before he immediately realized his mistake as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Because you're Quirkless _and_ my intern!" his boss shouted. "You're meant to do the grunt work! You're meant to do the grunt's grunt work! You are lucky you are even getting paid in the first place! Now go march over to my car AND GET MY PLANS!"

"Yes sir." Yuki replies.

Mr. Tawagoto began walking away before he stopped and turned around to face his intern. "Go to Class 1-A afterwards and don't be late. Otherwise you're fired." he threatened.

"Yes sir." Yuki says.

With that, Mr. Tawagoto turned around and proceeded to walk down the hall before entering a classroom. Yuki let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding in before tears began to form in his eyes. He leaned his forehead against the wall as he began to silently cry to himself in the empty hallway, aside from Toshinori's unconscious body.

"I hate my life." Yuki whispered to himself as he cried some more.

* * *

Yuki walked amongst the crowded halls as he carried a roll of film for the projector in the room as well as many rolls of paper filled with plans for future Omnitech projects. He continuously bumped into many students who all either shoved him out of the way or yelled at him for bumping into him.

"Watch it!"

"My bad."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Move it, dude!"

"My apologies. Excuse me. I'm coming through. Important Omnitech employee coming through!"

As Yuki walked amongst the halls, he couldn't help but look at the many different faces of the students of UA High School. However, as he looked at them, they all looked back at him with either glares or estranged expressions. Yuki couldn't help but feel a little bit paranoid as he felt that the entire hall of students were silently judging him, already not liking him.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed. "There's more room in the hallway, folks! Please! I have important plans here!" At that moment, a person bumped into Yuki, causing him to drop all the items onto the floor. "A little help?" he called out.

No one stopped to help him pick up the mess. "A little help, please?!" No one still didn't help. Yuki growled in anger as he bent down to pick up his own items, all while mumbling to himself. "Bunch of idiots. Not having any human decency to help a struggling person. All bunch of… jackasses."

At that moment, a person stepped in front of him and picked up a roll of one of the plans before handing it to Yuki. Yuki looked up to see a plain looking kid with curly green hair and freckles: Izuku Midoriya.

"You alright?" Midoriya asks.

Yuki scoffed, thinking that this was just false hope. "Yeah." he angrily replies.

"Here. Let me help you."

This got Yuki's attention as Midoriya began to help him pick up the various plans on the floor as everyone walked around them.

"Y- You're helping… me?" Yuki stammered.

"Yeah. Of course." Midoriya answered, smiling. "I'm training to be a hero and heroes help other people. It's what they do, Yuki."

"Yuki? How do you know my name?" Yuki asks.

"It's written on your… badge." Midoriya replies as he pointed to Yuki's Omnitech badge.

"But I'm a nobody." Yuki replies.

"Hey! You're not a nobody. You're a somebody. A nobody wouldn't be working at one of the most technologically advanced companies out there." Midoriya explains.

"But I'm Quirkless." Yuki said.

"You're Quirkless?" Midoriya asks, surprised.

Yuki grew a fearful look. "Yes." he cautiously replied.

"Well that's better!" Midoriya exclaimed. "I'm Quirkless as well! Well, I _used_ to be Quirkless. I was a late bloomer. Point is, I dreamt of being a hero when I was Quirkless. Even a nobody can be a somebody, and you're definitely a somebody."

"But… But how can I make a change in the world if I'm Quirkless?" Yuki asks.

"Yuki," Midoriya began. "anyone can change the world. Even if you're a 'nobody' or Quirkless. Those are just names, they don't mean anything and they definitely don't define who you are. _You_ define who you are! You understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Yuki responded, smiling a bit as he felt a boost of confidence in himself.

"What are your dreams?" Midoriya asked.

"Uh… Well, I wanted to be a hero but once I found out I was Quirkless, I realized it was impossible." Yuki explained.

"Hey, that's not true." Midoriya responded. "You can still be a hero and make a change in the world even _if_ you're Quirkless. Maybe you could have a super suit to help you fight crime and everything."

"But I need to have a hero's license in order to do so."

"I'm sure you can find a way to get your hero's license." Midoriya says. "There are schools out there that provide support items as well as grant hero's licenses. You could be the Pro Hero Support Man or something. I'm sure you can come up with a better name than that. You're obviously smart enough to work at Omnitech."

"I'm just an intern."

"Hey, that's still a start. What do you want to do in Omnitech. Do you want to continue working there?"

"I want to run the company!" Yuki excitingly exclaimed. "I want to rise the ranks to where I can be one of the board members or be the next CEO! I have many ideas on how to improve the world and many ideas for inventions! I even designed some but they're back at home."

"See! You're smart! You're smart enough to be a CEO. I've only met you for a few minutes and I can already tell you have A LOT of potential. Don't give up on that."

Yuki suddenly dropped his things onto the floor as he grabbed Midoriya and pulled him into a giant bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he repeatedly thanked, earning a few nervous chuckles from Midoriya. "You have no idea how much this means to me! No one has ever believed in me as much as you have! I was about to give up hope but you restored it! I'm so glad I met you!"

Midoriya nervously chuckled as Yuki released his grasp on him. "I better get to class." Midoriya says. "Mr. Aizawa will give me detention otherwise."

"Class 1-A, right? I saw you at the Sports Festival. Well I mean, I saw you on TV, but you know what I mean." Yuki explained.

"Yeah. Class 1-A." Midoriya confirmed.

"I'm heading there too!" Yuki exclaimed as a huge smile appeared on his face. "My boss and I are going to present various projects that Omnitech is making so that UA will be able to know on the future support items that your classmates can have! We can walk together."

"O-Okay." Midoriya says.

"You've made my day, Midoriya." Yuki reveals. "You really are a hero."

Midoriya couldn't help but smile after being called a hero.

* * *

Midoriya and Yuki entered Class 1-A and were immediately greeted by Mr. Tawagoto's booming voice. "Yuchi!" he boomed, scaring the poor boys. "You're late. I thought I told you to not be late otherwise-"

"I'm sorry sir, but I had a run in with Izuku Midoriya!" Yuki excitingly says. "He's one of Class 1-A's top students! Along with-" He suddenly gasped as he saw the entire classroom filled with the students of Class 1-A. "Shouto Todoroki! And Fumikage Tokoyami! And Denki Kaminari! It's like a dream come true!"

"Oi." Mr. Tawagoto groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead.

"I saw ALL OF YOU on the sports festival on TV!" Yuki exclaimed as he walked in front of the class. "You guys ROCK! Seriously! You all have super powerful Quirks! How I envy you."

"Some of us aren't that powerful." Hagakure spoke up.

"But it's how you use your Quirks!" Yuki continued to rant, no longer able to contain his excitement and the huge smile on his face. "Like Kaminari! He was able to take out an entire area of students using his electricity! Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts! It's super powerful!"

"Hey, I have a fan!" Kaminari excitingly exclaimed.

"Nice observation, genius." Jiro sarcastically replied next to him.

"And Todoroki was able to defeat Hanta Sero with that huge Ice Wall, but not before Sero was able to wrap him up like a Christmas present and almost eliminate him!"

"Ah, it was nothing special." Sero says smiling as he shrugged.

Todoroki simply said nothing. "And Tokoyami, your Dark Shadow is soooo cool!"

At that moment, Dark Shadow appeared out of Tokoyami's back. "I like the way this kid thinks." Dark Shadow says.

"And Bakugo… Uh… Where's Bakugo?" Yuki asks, not being able to see Bakugo.

"Yeah, where is Kacchan?" Midoriya asks.

"He went to the bathroom." Sato replies from the back.

"Mon ami. Even Monsieur Bakugo needs his potty break." Aoyama spoke up as his face dazzled.

"I love that French accent." Yuki fascinatingly says.

"It appears I have a fan. He knows how to choose."

"Yuchi!" Mr. Tawagoto shouted, scaring Yuki. "Stop bothering these poor kids and step up here."

"I thought his name was Yuki." Midoriya questioned.

"That's what I said." Mr. Tawagoto glared at Midoriya.

"You said 'Yuchi'."

"It's true. You did." Kaminari spoke up.

"It- It's alright, Midoriya. I'm used to it." Yuki meekly replies.

"You let him call you Yuchi when that's not even your name? That's so unmanly of your boss!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You call him by his real name, mister!"

"Yeah!" Mina exclaimed as well.

"Guys, it's alright. You don't have to." Yuki says.

"No! It's not right and VERY unmanly of him!" Kirishima continued to defend. "I oughta-"

"Kirishima, sit down." Mr. Aizawa ordered as he activated his Quirk.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." Kirishima complied as he immediately sat back down.

"I'm sorry about my students. They tend to be rowdy sometimes." Mr. Aizawa.

"Mostly lightning butt over here." Jiro spat out as she chuckled a bit while pointing to her neighbor.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kaminari sarcastically replied.

"It's quite alright, Eraserhead. I have to deal with my own brat here. Even though he is Quirkless, he's still a handful. Mostly because he doesn't seem to get anything right." Mr. Tawagoto glared at Yuki.

Yuki merely awkwardly gave his boss a toothy grin as he just stood there.

"Now. As to why we are here." Mr. Tawagoto started. "Yuchi," Kirishima growled a bit. "start the presentation."

Yuki walked over to the project and placed the roll of film in it before pushing a button. Soon, a hologram of Omnitech showed up on the chalkboard as Mr. Tawagoto steppes aside.

"As you children know, Omnitech is at the highest when it comes to popularity as well as dependability to Pro Heroes." the CEO began. "We design multiple support items and costume designs for Pro Heroes such as Endeavor, Hawks, Midnight, even All Might himself. (Which I hope he doesn't remember I hit him earlier.)" He whispered the last part to himself. "Not only that but we have designed and built most of the city when it comes to power, resources, and police force. We have given the police force state of the art weapons, designed impenetrable destructive devices for our army, AND have created and built Tartarus, where villains, such as Hero Killer Stain and the notorious All for One are being held in."

Yuki pressed a button which turned to the next slide.

"And we are _just_ getting started! We have taken notice of Class 1-A after the Sports Festival and I am proud to say we have designed some of the most state of the art support items to help you kids fulfill your goals! Take Denki Kaminari for example. He can't be able to aim his electricity. Well, we have designed special gloves that concentrate the electricity to a single spot so that way you can be able to shoot it out in any direction you want without ever losing control of it!"

"What about when he goes brain dead?" Jiro asks, earning a glare from Kaminari.

"We thought of that as well." Mr. Tawagoto revealed. "We created a device that allows Kaminari to charge up electricity, much like a battery of some sort, and it can also shoot it out at higher voltages than his own personal wattage limit. Therefore, allowing him to not short-circuit his brain after releasing a cast amount of electricity."

"Shut up and take my money!" Kaminari shouted as he threw his wallet at Mr. Tawagoto.

The wallet hit the wall while the CEO continued to smile at the class.

"We have designed various support items for your entire class as well as Class 1-B to help our future Pro Heroes to achieve their dreams." Mr. Tawagoto continued. "We at Omnitech take great care of our city and it's people. Which is why we have created a way for people with Electricity. based Quirks to achieve their dreams of being a Pro Hero… or some other dream job of theirs."

He signaled Yuki to pull up the next slide, to which his assistant obliged.

"As you know, electricity based Quirks are highly popular in the energy field. But some of those people with those Quirks _don't_ want to go into that business, but have to just to put food on the table. Well, with our new device, we have figured out a way," Mr. Tawagoto suddenly turned off the projector before placing one of the plans onto the board, "we created a Demolecularization Chamber that will demolecularize snow and turn it into electricity!"

Yuki's eyes suddenly widened at the familiar idea. The entire class went in awe at the cool looking design on the board. Even Mr. Aizawa was impressed by the CEO's work.

"As you can see, we are coming up with new ideas to help the people achieve their dreams." Mr. Tawagoto says.

"Uh, excuse me. Mr. Tawagoto." Yuki spoke up.

The entire class turned around to face him. "What is it?" Mr. Tawagoto asked in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I should point out that, uh, well… those plans for the demolecularization chamber were thought up by _me_! I came up with the idea during the staff meeting last month and even drew out the design when I got home. This plan belongs to me!" Yuki explained.

"Really? You came up with this?" Mr. Tawagoto asked. Yuki vigorously nodded his head in excitement as a toothy grin was plastered on his face. "Sure you did. You can't come up with anything. You're just a Quirkless intern. All you're good for is getting my coffee and cleaning up after the janitor."

_Yuki suddenly kicked the projector to the ground as he stopped on it, completely destroying it._

"_YOU'RE NO CEO! YOU'RE A MORON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I CAME UP WITH THOSE PLANS AND CAME UP WITH THE IDEA! I AM SMARTER THAN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS CLASS! IF YOU THREATEN ME AGAIN, I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR HAIR AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Yuki roared at the back of the classroom._

In reality, Yuki simply stood by the projector with a defeated expression on his face. "Get back to work." Mr. Tawagoto ordered.

Yuki meekly pushed a strand of hair out of his face as he pushed the button to the next slide.

"As I was saying," Mr. Tawagoto continued. "Omnitech not only helps Pro Heroes but helps the community as well. As you know, we have designed Tartarus to keep supervillains under maximum security. No one is getting in or out of those walls. But that's only the beginning of our help to the city. We still have many projects we are working on."

"Like QDA?" Yuki asks from the back.

Everyone turned to him as Mr. Tawagoto glared at him.

"What's QDA?" Kirishima asks.

"I bet it's an uber cool super suit for Pro Heroes to wear during emergencies that enhances their Quirks!" Kaminari exclaims in excitement.

"Maybe it's an emergency plan?" Sato theorized.

"Well it's obviously an acronym for something. It's gotta be something important." Yaoyorozu says.

"Maybe it's a secret Pro Hero hidden from the public?" Hagakure theorizes as well.

"How scandalous!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"What _is_ QDA anyway?" Midoriya asks.

Mr. Tawagoto sighed in defeat as he groaned in annoyance, forced to reveal the truth. "We have created a serum known as the QDA-16: Quirk Disorder Antivenom." Mr. Tawagoto started to explain. "As you all know, there are many drawbacks to your Quirks. Some life threatening while some are not really that dangerous. But nonetheless, Quirks have built the world of what it is today. We at Omnitech want to continue to evolve the human race while improving our meta abilities. We had our top scientists create the QDA to help further Quirk's evolution. The QDA is made to attack infected enzymes and cells in your body that originated from your Quirk while also enhancing your Quirk cells to it's full potential, thus powering up your Quirks while there will be no drawbacks whatsoever. However, the QDA is still highly unstable and probably won't be ready for another year."

"Question!" Sero yelled as he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Tawagoto replies.

"When the QDA is ready, will it be given for free for the public oooooor…" Sero lingered on.

"We're still working on that." Mr. Tawagoto. "Anyone else?" No one else raised their hands. "Good. Yuchi will now provide all of you complimentary Omnitech magnets as well as Omnitech tablets."

"YEAAH! BITCH! MAGNETS! WOOOOO!" Kaminari shouted in excitement as he raised his arms in the air.

"Kaminari!" Mr. Aizawa shouted, activating his Quirk on him.

"Wait. What?" Yuki said from the back, confused as to what his boss meant.

"You did get the goodie bags. Didn't you?" Mr. Tawagoto asks.

"But you told me to just get the plans from the car." Yuki explained.

Mr. Tawagoto raised his hand in the air as he activated his Quirk; the projector that was by Yuki suddenly came to life as it slammed itself into Yuki, pinning him to the wall, causing him to squeal in pain.

"Outside. Now." Mr. Tawagoto growled.

Yuki was thrown against the wall as his boss towered over him. "You make my job more difficult than it already is, Yuchi." he scolded. "You can't even follow simple orders! Now because of you, those students in there won't be getting their complimentary gifts because I am on a tight schedule!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tawagoto-"

"'I'm sorry.' 'I'm sorry.' That's all you ever are! A sorry, worthless, pathetic Quirkless intern that is scum beneath my shoe!" Mr. Tawagoto shouted at Yuki, causing tears to form in his eyes. "You know what I'm sorry for? For hiring you in the first place! You are LUCKY that you were the only one to sign up for my intern otherwise I would've booted you out of the company a long time ago!"

"I wonder why people don't want to work for you." Yuki mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!"

"I- I said, 'I wonder why people don't want to work for such a smart and pleasurable businessman such as yourself, Mr. Tawagoto." Yuki lied.

"You are pushing your luck, Yuchi." Mr. Tawagoto replies. He then sighed as he rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Go get me a coffee. The usual."

"But where-"

"Staff lounge. Use your Omnitech ID to get in. Get it… Now…"

"Yes sir."

Yuki quickly got up as he began to walk down the hallway, leaving his boss alone in it. Mr. Tawagoto then reached into his pocket where he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Dr. Kurutta was in his lab, busy welding a piece of machinery together when his phone began to ring. He immediately stopped what he was doing and grabbed his phone, answering it.

"Kurutta Labs. You've reached Dr. Hayata Kurutta. How may I help you?" Dr. Kurutta answers.

"Hayata. It's me." Mr. Tawagoto says.

Dr. Kurutta suddenly fumbled with his phone, not expecting a call from his boss. "Mr. Tawagoto! What a pleasure to hear from you!"

"Do you have the QDA?"

"Such a simple question with a difficult answer." Dr. Kurutta says.

"Explain."

"Well you see, I do in fact have QDA-16, but as you are _well_ aware, it is HIGHLY unstable and I have transferred the only remaining vile into the maximum security room down in the 'secret area'. Vault 26."

"And what about the four students that got infected?"

Dr. Kurutta sighed over the phone. "Suzaki took care of it. Just like you ordered. The public will never know what went down in the lab. The families have been sent false letters regarding their children and the bodies have been incinerated. Everything went according to plan, Mr. Tawagoto." the doctor replies.

"Good. That's one less loose end." Mr. Tawagoto eerily says. "And the survivor?"

"He's with nature now." Dr. Kurutta replies. "Suzaki took care of all the loose ends so nothing gets traced back to Omnitech. Hell. The public doesn't even know that QDA is unstable."

"Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a presentation in the classroom and Yuchi spoke up about the serum. I was forced to answer because too many questions were being brought up."

"So far, your intern is the only survivor of the KH-33 Incident. Are you gonna do anything about it?" Dr. Kurutta asks.

"I already have." Mr. Tawagoto says. "He works for me and since he's Quirkless, he has now power over me. He's the puppet and I'm the puppeteer. The system was designed to work that way. I'll constantly remind him of his place. Because of the incident, I have no choice but to keep him in our company just to keep his mouth shut."

"What if he quits, sir?"

"Hah. He'll lose everything if he quits. His house. His job. His life… His grandmother. Trust me, Hayata, he will not quit."

With that, Mr. Tawagoto ended the phone call as he stuck his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Yuki stood in front of a coffee maker in the staff lounge with a dull expression on his face as he waited for the coffee to finish. At that moment, Toshinori Yagi walked up next to Yuki and opened the fridge where he pulled out a water bottle before chugging it down.

"My head hurts." Toshinori mumbled to himself.

At that moment, the coffee maker dinged, indicating that the coffee was ready. Yuki poured the coffee into a cup before putting a spoon in it, stirring it around a bit. Toshinori turned to Yuki, noticing his presence.

"Hi." he quietly greeted.

Yuki turned to Toshinori before looking back at the cup. "Hey." he replied back.

* * *

Class 1-A waited patiently with their notebooks on their desks as their math teacher, Ectoplasm, wrote various math problems on the chalkboard.

"Now I know this is kind of out of your field but I just want to test your knowledge." he said to the class. "Who here can solve this problem?"

On the board was one problem: **The equation 24x2 + 25x − 47/ax−2 = −8x − 3 − 53/ax − 2 is true for all values of x ≠ 2/a, where **_**a**_ **is a constant. What is the value of a?**

The whole class began writing in their notes to try and calculate the problem… all except Kaminari, who seem utterly baffled by the problem.

"Is this even in the same language?" he whispered to himself.

At that moment, Yuki walked through the classroom door with the cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey, Mr. Tawagoto. I got your- Huh?" He stopped as everyone stared at him, not being able to see his boss anywhere. "Where's my boss?" he asks the class.

"He left a while ago, dude." Kirishima replies.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed. He ran over to the window where he saw his boss' car leaving the parking lot. "Nonononooo! Nooooo! He was my ride home! I don't want to take the train home! They're so slow and crowded! What was the point of getting him coffee if he didn't even stay?!"

"He said something about not wanting Quirkless trash in his car." Mina spoke up.

Yuki slowly turned around, having a hurtful expression on his face. "Of course he said that." he whispered to himself.

He suddenly felt his anger began to boil in his veins as he started to tightly grip the glass mug he was carrying. Eventually, his strength was so strong that he managed to break the cup, causing hot coffee to spill all over his hands as well as the floor. Glass shards also managed to cut his skin, causing blood to spill on the floor as well. The entire class grew shocked expressions as they saw Yuki scowl and glare daggers at the ground, until he took a deep breath.

"Calm yourself, Yuki. Control your anger." he whispered to himself. He began taking deep breaths to control his breathing and anger, before eventually calming down. "I'm just gonna leave. Sorry for interrupting your class."

With that, he began to walk to the door until he noticed the problem on the board. He started to analyze the problem for not even five seconds before turning to the class and teacher.

"The answer is -3 by the way." Yuki says.

Ectoplasm looked at his answer book. "You're right." he says.

"Woah!" Kaminari exclaimed in awe. Behind him, Yaoyorozu threw her papers in the air since she too was stumped by the question. "How'd you do that?!"

"You're super smart!" Mina exclaimed as well.

"Well when you're Quirkless and have no friends to hang out with, you tend to study more than you should. I was at the top of my school in Junior High for a reason." Yuki revealed.

"He might even be smarter than Yaoyorozu back there." Sero comments.

"I'll admit. I was stumped by the question." Yaoyorozu revealed. "I'm impressed on how much knowledge you have in Calculus."

"I'm smart in a lot of fields." Yuki says. "Mathematics. Physics. Engineering. History. Basically any subject you give me, I can study and learn within weeks. I have a lot of time on my hands… Well, I used to. I don't anymore. I read a lot of books when I was a child."

"Hey! Hey! You think you can help me with this problem here?" Kaminari asks.

Yuki walked up to his desk. "Which one?" he asks.

"This one." Kaminari pointed to a question.

Yuki began analyzing it. "Hmmm." he hummed. "Well for starters, you need to take a look at the PSI chart. The number says ≤5812. The equation over here is what you have to use in order to solve the problem: 10 psi = 0.7 bar. So first what you have to do is divide 5,812 by 10. What do you get?"

Kaminari crunched in the numbers on his calculator. "581.2" he answers.

"Right. Now multiply that number by 0.7. If I should be right, it should be near the 406 mark."

Kaminari punched in those numbers as well. "You're right. It's 406.84." he says.

"Now just round to the nearest hundred, which would be 400." Yuki continues. "Now you just gotta find which pressure gauge is less than or equal to 400, since that's what the symbol was used for 5,812."

"Oh! It's this one!" Kaminari circled one of the answers.

"You see. You got it. Just use that equation and you should be fine on the next problems." Yuki says as he patted Kaminari's back.

"Thanks man! You're a huge help!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile, feeling great that someone actually appreciated him. "No problem." he says.

"If you weren't Quirkless, you would totally ace this class." Mineta spoke from the back.

"Don't remind him of that." Kirishima said harshly to the dwarf.

Yuki merely grew a saddened expression before shaking his head. "I seriously need to get going. Sorry to bother you guys again. Good luck in your Math class." Yuki says.

He walked over to the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Bakugo who came in late. He bumped into Yuki, causing the Quirkless teen to be shoved to the door frame.

"Watch it, idiot." Bakugo said harshly.

Yuki merely glared at him as he scoffed silently before exiting the room; Midoriya couldn't help but feel impressed, yet feel bad for Yuki, seeing how the way he was treated by his boss and yet show so much potential and so much knowledge. Deep down inside Midoriya, he wanted to help Yuki so bad, though he didn't know how.

* * *

Yuki entered his apartment as he hung his leather jacket on the coat rack, waiting for his grandmother to yell his name. However, he realized something was wrong when he didn't hear her, scaring him a little bit. "Grandmama?" he called out. No answer. "Grandmama?"

He walked over to her room down the hallway where he grabbed the handle. However, something inside caused him to hesitate as he hovered his hand over the handle. He moved those feelings away as he built up the courage to grab the handle and open the door, to which he did. He looked inside and saw his grandmother, sleeping peacefully on her bed, indicating her her light snoring and her chest rising up and down.

He blew a sigh of relief, relieved that his grandmother was all right, as he closed the door. He sighed in relief once more, glad that his grandmother wasn't hurt. He turned around and immediately came face to face with Yuma, scaring the poor kid.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Yuki screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Yuma screamed as well.

"Wha? Huh? Who's that?" his grandmother asked from inside the room.

Yuki opened the door and popped his head in. "It's just me, grandmama." he says.

"Ah, you and noise. Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep!" she harshly ordered.

"Yes, grandmama." he meekly replied. He closed the door and turned to the nurse. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I wanted to tell you something." Yuma says.

"What is it?" he asks.

Yuma sighed sadly. "The hospital, they're uh… they're moving me." she explains.

Yuki grew a bewildered expression. "What?" he asks, not understanding what she meant.

"I won't be able to take care of your grandmother anymore. And the new nurses are more expensive than I am." she explained.

"How expensive?" Yuki cautiously asked.

Yuma hesitated a bit before finally answering. "Two million yen." she whispered.

It was enough for Yuki to freak out. "Are you kidding me?! I can't afford that much! I could barely afford you! I still need to pay rent and buy groceries! I can't afford a more expensive nurse!" he yelled as tears began to form in his eyes.

Years began to form in Yuma's eyes as well. "I know. I understand." she says. "But the hospital just doesn't see the point in taking care of a Quirkless patient when they have other patients."

"So they're cutting my grandmother because she's Quirkless?!" Yuki yelled, tears falling down his cheek.

"I'm afraid so." Yuma says.

At that moment, Yuki slid down the wall as he began to sob his eyes out. "It's not fair." he says as he covered his face with his hands. "It's not fair. It's not our fault we're Quirkless. They can't do that."

"Trust me. I don't like it either but… I… There's nothing I can do." Yuma quietly says.

She sat down next to Yuki as she wrapped her arms around him, consoling the crying teen. "I can't take it anymore." Yuki's muffled voice was heard. "This world is too much. All my life I've been looked down upon just because I'm Quirkless. It's not right. It's not fair. I'm gonna lose my only living relative to a bunch of selfish, prejudice bastards. I'm mad. I'm sad. I'm everything right now. For once in my life, I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could do something to help but-"

"No, I understand." Yuki cut her off as he released his face. "It's not your fault. You're only the messenger… You've been a good nurse to me, Yuma… I could even call you my friend but… that's probably over doing it."

At that moment, Yuma pressed her lips on Yuki's cheek, kissing him. Though this wasn't enough for Yuki to break out of his saddened character as he continued to stare sadly at his feet.

"You're my friend too, Yuki. You have my number… If you ever, you know… want to meet up, just give me a call." she offers.

"I'm probably gonna be too busy for hang outs, Yuma." Yuki whispered.

Yuma sighed through her nostrils. "I know… I know." she whispers. "Look, I hate to be that guy, but I need to get going."

"I understand." Yuki sadly says before taking in a deep breath through his nose, releasing it through his mouth afterwards. "I wouldn't want to make you late for anything."

"I'll visit as much as possible, Yuki. I promise that." Yuma says.

Yuki blinked away some tears as he continued to avoid eye contact. "You're probably the only person who ever acknowledged my existence and actually showed me compassion… until today when I met someone else." Yuki quietly says.

Yuma got up as she dusted herself off. "I gotta go, Yuki… I'm sorry." she says.

Yuki didn't say anything as he continued to stare at his feet in sadness. Realizing he wasn't changing his mood anytime soon, Yuma walked towards the apartment door and headed out, closing it along the way, leaving Yuki and his grandmother alone in the dark apartment.

* * *

Yuki leaned up against the balcony as he stared at the nighttime sky, seeing the moon in the sky as it illuminated the sun's light onto the city. His breath could be seen in the cold winter air as his grandmother slept soundly in the other room. He closed his eyes as he began to remember everything in his past. The day when he was diagnosed Quirkless. His parents' death. Being treated like trash by everyone in his school, both by his classmates and teachers. His grandmother's diagnosis. Getting the shithole job at Omnitech. Being abused by his boss and coworkers.

HIs life was a living hell and he didn't know if he could continue living in it. So, he decided to make a choice. He stepped on the balcony railing and balanced himself on it. He took a single breath before he outstretched his arms and leaned himself forward, causing him to fall onto the ground below…

…

He however landed in a truck full of boxes, breaking his fall while only giving him minor injuries. Yuki groaned in pain as he began to silently cry himself in the back of a truck filled with boxes.

In all honesty, he hated his life and wanted to die.

* * *

**(Chapter 4 is when things start to turn to the dark side and when the plot really begins.**

**By the way, for the math problems, I just searched up, "difficult high school math problems" and just copied and pasted the problem on here. And yes… that's the equation to find the right engine in Payday 2's Big Oil Day 2. Seriously, I had so much trouble trying to find the right engine, I just decided, "fuck it. imma steal all 15 of them and just guess." It wasn't until I searched up, "big oil right engine" and found out how to do it.**

**Turns out you have to find a clipboard that tells you the amount of cables are on the engine. H, H x2, H x3. Meaning one cable, two cables, or three cables. Then you have to find another clipboard that shows the name of the gas or something with a green checkmark. Then down in the lab after you finish hacking the computer which shuts down EVERY 5 SECONDS CUZ THE DAMN SWAT KEEP TURNING OFF THE POWER, you look at the whiteboard to see which chemical goes with which color tank, blue, green, or yellow.**

**Then you check one of the computers to find the PSI, use the equation I used for this chapter, and you just find the engine that fits the description of how many cables and which color tank it has…**

**When did this become a Payday 2 tutorial all of a sudden?**

**AAAAAAAH! I NEEED A MEDIC BAG!)**


	5. One Bad Day

**(The Heavy is Dead is a good video. Fight me. No please! I was kidding! Don't hurt my fragile body!**

**In my medical opinion ZAT HEAVY IS DEAD! My professional opinion *slaps desk, whiplash sound effect* Ze heavy was KILLED!**

**Also I apologize in advance over how shitty this chapter is. I tried to include as much plot and mention some future plot points in future chapters as much as possible. The only good thing I liked about this chapter was the end…**

**ok bai.)**

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER…**

The light turned on inside a bathroom as Yuki brushed his teeth, looking at the mirror, as he got ready for his horrible day ahead of him. He spat out the toothpaste into the sink as he turned on the faucet, draining it down the drain. He placed his toothbrush back inside it's holster before grabbing his comb to comb his hair.

"Hey, Yuki, how's it going?" Yuki asked himself in the mirror. "Oh not much. I'm just going to my horrible, horrible job filled with degenerate douchebags where I constantly get pushed around and abused just so I can take care of my sick grandmother. You?"

"Yuki? Are you talking to yourself in there?" his grandmother yelled from her room.

"No, grandmama! You must be hearing things!" Yuki shouted. "Stupid, crazy old hag." he said to himself.

He eventually finished combing his hair as he walked out of his bathroom and entered his grandmother's room. "Alright, I'm leaving." he told her.

"Can you bring me-"

"No." Yuki interrupted as he closed the door. "Just one more day and tomorrow will be my birthday. Hopefully I'll get the day off."

As he walked down the hallway, his phone dinged, indicating someone texted him. He took out his phone and looked at the message.

**Nurse Yuma**

_hey, i'm gonna drop by your place around noon just to check with your grandmother. is that alright? (sent at 9:14)_

Yuki texted his response.

**Me**

_Good luck with her. She's being extra grouchy today. I'm almost glad I'm not gonna see her all day… almost. (sent at 9:14)_

_You have the key (sent at 9:15)_

_Be careful with the doorknob. It's been acting up lately. (sent at 9:15)_

Almost instantly he got another message from her.

**Nurse Yuma**

_alright. Cool. (sent at 9:15)_

_hey, uh… i don't know if you want to or not but do you want to (sent at 9:15)_

_you know… (sent at 9:16)_

_well there's this new soba shop that opened up downtown and i was wondering if you wanted to come with me? (sent at 9:16)_

**Me**

_I don't like soba… (sent at 9:17)_

**Nurse Yuma**

_Oh… (sent at 9:17)_

_what about ramen? (sent at 9:17)_

**Me**

_I love ramen. (sent at 9:18)_

**Nurse Yuma**

_Do you want to go to a ramen restaurant sometime? (sent at 9:18)_

**Me**

_Sure. (sent at 9:20)_

**Nurse Yuma**

_Nice! (sent at 9:21)_

_it's a date (sent at 9:21)_

_i mean not a 'date' date, just a, you know, get together. (sent at 9:22)_

**Me**

_I hate to be this guy but I need to get to work now. (sent at 9:23)_

_I'll talk to you later (sent at 9:23)_

**Nurse Yuma**

_alright. (sent at 9:23)_

_have a good day at work, Yuki! (sent at 9:24)_

Yuki sighed as he opened the door and exited his apartment, heading off to Omnitech.

* * *

Yuki entered the Omnitech building, pulling out his ID badge as he swiped it into the system, allowing him to enter the building. He walked pass his coworkers as he made his way towards the elevators when someone called out to him.

"Yuchi." said Mr. Tawagoto's voice beside him, startling him a bit. "You're late."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Tawagoto. You know how the trains are." he says.

"That's the fifth time you've been late to work, Yuchi. You come any later, and I will cut your salary." Mr. Tawagoto threatened.

"Mr. Tawagoto, please. Don't cut my pay. I barely have enough to pay the rent and buy the essentials. It's been a week since our nurse left us so I'm just leaving my sick grandmother at home alone with no one to take care of her." Yuki explained.

"Then you better start getting here on time." Mr. Tawagoto says, still avoiding eye contact.

"But Mr. Tawagoto, I've been working all week. I've missed the entire week of school and missed a total of 17 school days in this month _alone_. I'm still in high school, Mr. Tawagoto. You gotta at least let me go back to school to get my education."

"You will do no such thing, Yuchi. You work for me and me only and you will do everything I say," he suddenly turned to him. "because you know why?"

"Because I'm Quirkless?" Yuki asks.

"Because you're Quirkless." Mr. Tawagoto confirms. "Now I want you to head down to the testing area to test out some experiments our men have created."

"Will… Will I be insured?" Yuki hesitantly asks.

"Quirkless people aren't insured. You know that." Mr. Tawagoto answers. Yuki sighed sadly as he looked down, distrotten. "Now get down there."

Mr. Tawagoto walked away as Yuki approached the elevators, where many people were getting on. Before he could enter the elevator, an employee placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Sorry, Yuchi. Elevator's full." the man lied.

"What? There's enough space for one more person. I can see a spot right there in the corner." Yuki says.

The employee arrogantly smiled. "You must be seeing things." he says.

"No, I'm not." Yuki reassures, feeling his anger getting the best of him.

"Your shoes are untied."

"What?" Yuki looked down for a brief second, noticing that his shoes weren't untied. At that moment, the elevator doors began to close, prompting Yuki to rush towards the door. "Nonono!"

The doors closed as Yuki could hear the various laughs inside the elevator. He sighed heavily as he hung his head low before approaching another elevator before pushing the up arrow button.

* * *

The school bell rang as the start of a new period began at UA High; Kyoka Jiro sat at her desk as she lightly nibbled on her Earphone Jack, having a bored expression on her face. Grunting could be heard from beside her from her seat neighbor.

"Ugh… D- Oh no! Urrrrgh!" Kaminari grunted beside her, annoying her as her patience got worn thin.

"Lightning butt, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm playing a game on my phone." Kaminari replies.

Sero approached behind him as he looked over his shoulder. "What game?" he asks.

Jiro also took a look at what game he was playing on his phone. "Hero Fighter 7." Kaminari replies. "I'm playing as Electrix and I'm fighting this guy who's using the character, Frostbite."

Jiro looked at Kaminari's phone and noticed he was playing as a character with electricity powers, for obvious reasons. He was fighting an online opponent that was using ice powers. Kaminari's character continuously used its electricity to damage his opponent as his opponent's health bar continued to decrease. At that moment, Kaminari's character used his ultimate move to completely obliterate his opponent.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaah!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement as he won the match. "I am the best aroooooound! Nothing's gonna bring me doooown!"

"Wow. Chargedolt is actually good at something else other than charging other people's phones?" Jiro teasingly says. "It's a miracle."

"Aaaah- Shut up, Jiro. You're just jealous that you can never be as good as me." Kaminari retorted.

"What's your online name? I wanna add you." Sero says.

"Yeah. I'll add you as well and see how good of a fighter you really are when you're up against me." Jiro adds.

"It's uh," Kaminari laughed a bit. "it's Wagon Ball Z."

"Wha-a-at?" Sero asks as he laughed as well.

"Of course you would have a stupid name like that, Kaminari." Jiro says as she rolls her eyes.

"Who were you fighting?" Sero asks.

Jiro learned forward to read the name of his opponent. "What kind of idiot names themselves weebdestroyer420?" she asks.

* * *

Yuki's phone had a giant YOU LOSE in big red, bold letters after losing his match against a person who was using Electrix as their character: aka Kaminari. Yuki sadly sighed as he lowered his phone.

"Aww. I thought I had him that time." he mumbled sadly.

"Yuchi!" roared Mr. Tawagoto's voice as he entered the lounging area. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on my break, sir." Yuki meekly answers.

"Oh my God, Yuchi. You give me major migraines!" Mr. Tawagoto shouted as he rubbed his temples.

"What the hell, Yuchi?" asked an employee in a harsh tone.

"Why would you do that to the boss?" asked another.

"But I didn't-"

"Point is, you don't get breaks." Mr. Tawagoto interrupts.

"But Mr. Tawagoto, I've been working all day. I thought I would take like a 10, 15 minute break."

"You get a break when I _say_ you get a break, and you know when I'll say it?" Mr. Tawagoto asks in a cold tone. Yuki opened his mouth to say something only for his boss to interrupt him. "Never! Now," he shoved a pile of papers at Yuki who managed to catch them. "take these plans down to the Engineering department."

Yuki began examining the plans, not recognizing what these were for or what the use of them were.

"If I may, Mr. Tawagoto, what exactly are these plans for?" Yuki asks.

"That's none of your concern. Just get down to the department." he ordered.

Yuki turned around and walked out of the lounging area as Mr. Tawagoto took a sip out of his coffee that Yuki made him earlier. At that moment, Yuki entered the room once again, peeking his head into the room.

"Um, where is-"

"56th floor." Mr. Tawagoto interjected.

"Thank you."

With that, Yuki exited the room as Mr. Tawagoto sipped his coffee once again.

"Dumbass." he muttered, referring to Yuki.

* * *

Yuki was alone in the elevator as he watched the TV inside, showing the hero team, the Lurkers, taking down a group of small criminals. The teen growled at the Pro Heroes on the screen, having great animosity towards them, and for a great reason for that matter. Yuki always had a major dislike towards Pro Heroes, viewing them as corrupt and harsh towards the Quirkless.

The elevator dinged, indicating that his floor had arrived as the doors slowly opened. Yuki immediately saw a team of engineers working on various projects. The teen started walking down the room as he approached the head engineer of the department.

"Excuse me, sir. I have some plans for you." Yuki speaks.

The engineer turned to him. "WHAT?" he shouted amongst the loud noise.

"I said I have- I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU!" Yuki shouted back.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

He motioned one of his men to stop with the noise, quieting the entire room.

"I SAID I HAVE- Oh. You cut off the noise." Yuki cleared his throat. "Mr. Tawagoto told me to give you these."

The head engineer took the plans as he rolled his eyes. "Of course he sent the Quirkless intern." he says in slight disgust before looking over the plans. "Hmm. When does he need these by?"

"He didn't say." Yuki answers.

"Typical." the head engineer rolled his eyes.

At that moment, a cable could be heard snapping from above, prompting Yuki to look up.

"Look out below!" shouted a voice.

At that moment, several metal pipes fell right on top of Yuki, causing him to groan in pain.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" apologized an engineer before taking a look at who was injured. "Oh, it's just Yuchi. I don't know how to feel about that."

"Get these things off of me!" Yuki shouted.

"Tiny!" shouted the head engineer.

At that moment, a giant person with arms the size of tree trunks approached Yuki buried underneath the pipes. He quickly grabbed Yuki and lifted him up from the rubbish with no strain whatsoever.

"You Quirkless people are so useless." the head engineer says. "You have no powers and are just ultimately weak. I don't even know why you're even in this building. If you ask me, Mr. Tawagoto should have _never_ hired you. I know I wouldn't."

_Yuki suddenly grabbed the head engineer's shirt collar and brought him close to his face._

"_I'm not useless! I'm a genius! You're a dumbass moron! You disrespect me again, I will rip your head from your body!" Yuki threatened the head engineer as he gritted his teeth at him._

Yuki looked down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with the head engineer.

"Now get out of my sight." the head engineer harshly says as he walked away, leaving a downtrodden Yuki.

* * *

_~What floor, please?~_

"75." Yuki quietly says.

_~Thank you.~_

Yuki leaned against the wall as he sighed heavily; at that moment, he heard rapid footsteps as well as a female voice shouting.

"Hold the door! Please!"

Yuki stopped the elevator doors from closing as a woman entered the elevator. However, this woman was already familiar to Yuki. It was none other than Akira Hikari he met at the train station last month.

"Thank you." She thanked him. "Most people would've just let it close."

"Most people don't notice other people." Yuki replies quietly.

_~What floor, please?~_

"12."

_~Thank you.~_

Akira turned to Yuki and immediately recognized him. "Hey, aren't you that guy I met at the train station last month?" she asked.

Yuki turned her, genuinely surprised she remembered. "Uh, yeah. I am." he confirms.

"I forgot you worked here."

"Well we only met once at the train station. I didn't think you would remember." Yuki argues slightly.

"Well the blue streak in your hair is kind of a dead giveaway. Not many people have that, you know." Akira says.

"My mom had that." Yuki whispered to himself. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my dad. He works in the Studies Department on floor 12." Akira replies. "You?"

"Going to see my boss to probably get him another cup of coffee since that's all he has me do… That and be everyone else' guinea pig. I would've quit by now but I need the money." Yuki says.

"Your family in danger or something?" Akira asks.

"No, I'm taking care of my sick grandmother. She's all I have left. I'm left to pay the rent and buy groceries. I'm barely surviving." Yuki sadly says.

Akira grew a saddened expression. "Oh, I'm sorry." she apologizes.

"It's fine." Yuki says.

Yuki looked up at the TV in the elevator where it now showed a news report about the various UA High School students, Class 1-A, showing their pictures on the screen.

"Must be nice to have a Quirk and be recognized." Yuki mumbled to himself.

Akira turned to Yuki and gave him a sympathetic look; the two of them didn't speak another word, finding nothing else to talk about; at that moment, the elevator arrived on floor 12 as the doors opened. Akira stepped out as she started to make her way towards her destination, but not before turning around to say goodbye to her elevator companion.

"Nice seeing you again, Yuki." she says as she waved goodbye.

This immediately snapped Yuki back into reality as he grew an extremely surprised look; at that moment, the elevator doors began to close.

"Wait. You said my name right!" he exclaimed as the doors shut in front of him, cutting him off.

* * *

Kaminari sat on the dorm's couch as he was playing a video game on the TV, with Sero beside him.

"Let the bodies hit da floor. Let the bodies hit da floor. Let the bodies hit-..." Kaminari suddenly stopped as the sounds of bone shattering could be heard on the TV, indicating that he died.

"OOOOUUURRRRUUGH!" Sero groaned in pure annoyance.

Behind the two were Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro, whom were idling talking to each other.

"Aaaah. I can't wait for Christmas." Yaoyorozu says.

"Yeah. Me too." Jiro replies. "I'm gonna go see my parents on Christmas day to celebrate with them."

"I am too."

"I bet Christmas isn't that exciting for you, is it?" Jiro asks.

"Why is that?" Yaoyorozu asks back.

"Because you're rich and your Quirk let's you create virtually anything. It must be boring."

"I don't really like Christmas because of the presents. I like it because I get to spend time with my friends and family." Yaoyorozu reveals.

"Yeah. That's my reason as well." Jiro agrees. She suddenly turned her head to where Kaminari and his friend were on the couch. "I wonder what that idiot is doing over the break." she wonders.

"You could ask him yourself." Yaoyorozu replies.

"Nah. I'd rather not know. It's probably gonna be something idiotic." Jiro says.

At that moment, Mina Ashido appeared out of nowhere as she stepped in the middle of the two.

"You know when a girl teases a guy, it means she likes him." Mina teases.

This caused Jiro's cheeks to turn pink immediately as she felt her whole face heat up.

"Wha- Shut up! No I don't! As if!" she denied.

"Oh lighten up, Jiro." Yaoyorozu says, smiling a bit. "Nothing's wrong with having a little crush."

"A little? Yamomo, her crush on Kaminari is as huge as Jupiter!" Mina argues.

"I do NOT have a crush on Kaminari!" Jiro shouts.

"Who said my name?" Kaminari asks from the couch.

"No one! Get back to your game you moron!" Jiro shouted.

Kaminari was silent for a brief moment as he stared at Jiro with a hurtful expression. "Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you if all you do is just insult me." he says. "It really hurts me, you know." With that, he turned back to the game.

"Great! Now look at what you did! You made him sad!" Mina scolded Jiro.

"Tch." Jiro scoffed. "Who cares. He's just an idiot."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Mina here, Kyoka." Yaoyorozu says. "That was kind of harsh of you. You're always picking on him instead of everyone else. It is kind of like bullying you know."

"Yeah. That's not what Pro Heroes do at all! They don't bully other people! They help them!" Mina scolded.

Jiro avoided eye contact with the two girls; at that moment, she genuinely felt bad about insulting Kaminari.

"If it makes you happy, I'll go apologize to him." she says.

"And then ask him out!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina!" Jiro shouted.

She suddenly turned around as she approached the couch where Kaminari was busy playing the game while Sero watched him.

"You are somehow getting worse and worse at this game with each passing minute." Sero says as Kaminari continued to play the puzzle game.

"Knock it off! Limbo is a tough game!" Kaminari argues. The sound of a bear trap going off could be heard on the TV. "Oh god!"

Sero laughed at his friend's misfortune. "You suck at this!" he teased.

"No I don't!" Kaminari replies. "I just merely failed to be good at this."

"That's the exact definition of "suck at something" dude." Sero replies.

"Nooo- NOO- erghlreghhh." Kaminari gargled.

"Hey, Kaminari." Jiro spoke up behind him.

"Hm?" Kaminari asks, still paying attention to the game.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Jiro apologizes.

"For what?" he asks.

Jiro grew a surprised look before going back to her signature deadpan expression. "Nevermind." she says.

"Okay then. Hey! Are you going to Horikoshi Plaza tomorrow with the rest of the class by any chance?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah. Why?" she asks.

"Just wanted to know. Cuz if you weren't going, I wouldn't go as well." Kaminari reveals.

Jiro felt her cheeks turn pink. "Why's that?" she asks.

"It would've been weird with you not being there to insult me." he says.

Jiro grew back her deadpan expression. "Oh okay." she says in a monotone voice.

"AH! I finally solved it!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement.

"Yaaaay. Denkiiiii." Sero says.

"I iz so shmawht." Kaminari responds in a silly tone.

Jiro rolled her eyes as she smiled a bit. "Dumbass." she says under her breath.

"Aww! Gingersnaps!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement as he bent down and grabbed a box of gingersnaps by his feet. "Oh, I totally forgot about these things!"

"Oh boy." Sero lazily says.

"Oh boy!" Kaminari exclaims as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

Over at the other side of the dorms, Midoriya was looking out the window when Uraraka approached him.

"Hey, Deku!" she greeted him. "Are you excited to go to the plaza tomorrow? I'm glad Mina and Hagakure planned the whole thing out."

"Oh. Uraraka." Midoriya says in slight surprise. "Yeah. I'm going."

"It's gonna be fun with all the pretty lights and decorations. Christmas has got to be my favorite holiday of the year." she says dreamily.

"Hmm." Midoriya hummed, looking outside.

"What're you thinking about, Deku?" she asks.

"I'm just wondering about Yuki, is all." he says. "I hope he's doing alright and everything. He is Quirkless after all and I understand how harsh the world can be to Quirkless people. He's smart, really smart, and has so much potential… I wish there was something I could do to help him."

Uraraka was quiet for a brief moment before she replied back. "Who's Yuki?" she asks.

* * *

Yuki walked out of a room as he rubbed his face, extremely tired from the day he was having. At that very moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket, indicating someone was calling him. He grabbed his phone and looked at the contact who was calling him: **Nurse ****Yuma**. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answers.

"_Hey. Yuki."_ Yuma's voice was heard over the phone. "_I have some terrible news to tell you."_

Now Yuki was scared. "What is it?" he asks.

"_Are you sitting down?"_

"Yuma, just tell me."

"_Alright. Well. I came to visit your grandmother today and I went into her room to see how she was doing and she wasn't moving. At first I thought she was sleeping but then I didn't see her chest move. I checked her pulse and well…"_

Yuki's face immediately turned to one of shock as his mouth was gaped open. "No… No." he whispered.

"_I'm sorry."_ Yuma's voice cracked as she sniffed, as if she was crying on the phone. "_I'm sorry."_

"No… No. No. No. No. No. Nooo-o-o-ooooo…"

Yuki backed into a wall as he slid down before he started crying to himself, not caring people were staring at him.

"_I truly am sorry, Yuki. I really am. I know she was your last living relative… You have no idea how sorry I am."_

But Yuki wasn't listening. He had already dropped his phone to the ground as he continued to cry in his hands, though trying to keep quiet to not disturb the other employees

"_I need you to head to the morgue where you can decide on what to do with the body. You hear me?... Yuki?"_ Yuki continued to cry on the floor, no longer listening to Yuma.

"_Yuki?... Yuki, are you there?... Yuki?"_

Yuki sniffed heavily. "Of all days... on my birthday." Yuki whimpered as he cried some more.

* * *

Yuki slowly walked into his boss' office, where he saw him writing some on some papers. "Mr. Tawagoto." he quietly says.

"What is it, Yuchi?" Mr. Tawagoto asks.

"Uh… I got a call from home from the nurse and… she… she told me that… my grandmother, well… she told me she died." Yuki meekly explained.

Mr. Tawagoto gave him a deadpan expression. "And?" he asks.

Yuki was baffled at his response. "I… I was hoping you would understand what I meant by that, sir." he says.

"Your grandmother died. Who cares?" his boss replies. Yuki's face turned to one of anger before he was cut off by his boss. "I still need you here."

"You don't understand. My grandmother, my last living relative, just died. I need to go home to decide what to do with the body! I need to leave early!" Yuki argued.

Mr. Tawagoto slammed his hands on the desk, scaring poor Yuki as he stood up. "You're not leaving!" his voice boomed. "You will stay here until the end of the day! Do you understand?!"

"But sir-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Mr. Tawagoto shouted.

_Yuki suddenly grabbed Mr. Tawagoto's pencil and quickly jabbed it into his eye, causing him to scream in agony. He then grabbed his boss and threw him out the window as he fell down the 80 story building. Eventually, Mr. Tawagoto impacted with a car, completely crushing it as he died on impact._

Back in reality, Yuki fought back tears as he swallowed some saliva. "Yes sir." he meekly replies.

"Now get out of my office. The Studies Department needs you." Mr. Tawagoto orders as he sits back down in his chair.

Yuki turned around as he exited his office, growing a look of rage and hatred as he clenched his fists so tight that he actually drew blood on his palms.

* * *

Midoriya sat his computer in his dorm room, currently searching up about Quirkless people. The article he was reading was about how Quirkless people were often a source of mockery and prejudice as well as harassment. It even went to explain on how the Quirkless weren't given medical insurance and that they were the "weak links" of humanity as a whole.

Having enough of the ridiculous article, Midoriya quickly typed up a single word: Omnitech. He went to the most recent news where he discovered that Omnitech has just installed their own water cycle filter on their tower where it can turn water into it's gas, liquid, or solid form within seconds. He exited out of the web page before going to an article dated about a month before, where he discovered something.

Five university students went missing after a trip to Omnitech. Four of the students were in a laboratory accident and were hospitalized. Shortly afterwards, the four students went missing but letters were sent to the families a week after the accident. The fifth student was currently missing and the police have recently called off the search. The article went on to say that Omnitech was involved in the five student's disappearance but that the lead investigator "disappeared" shortly after starting on the scoop.

Midoriya leaned back in his chair, baffled as to what happened to the disappearance of the five college students. He then suddenly typed of QDA-16 on the search browser, but got no results that lead to Omnitech. Looks like it was still in development and wasn't released to the public just yet. Class 1-A were the first to hear about this.

He suddenly then typed up his final search: Koru Yuki, still remembering his name from his name tag. As he searched it up, he got a school ID picture of Yuki where he learned that he's currently going to Musutafu High School. He clicked on the school's website and clicked on Yuki's profile, showing his classes and his grades. However, something was off about his profile.

For starters, Yuki's grades were a few D's and a single F. For the short amount of time that he knew Yuki, he knew he was incredibly smart, able to figure out a difficult math problem within seconds before Yoayorozu, the top student of his class, could figure it out. He even helped Kaminari on some type of Physics question. There was no question that Midoriya knew that Yuki was an absolute genius.

He checked under his jobs where it showed that he was currently working for a company. However, the company was classified and didn't show the name. Midoriya knew he worked at Omnitech obviously since he saw his ID badge and was there during the presentation. One thing he didn't get was why they classified this information. Finally, he checked under "number of absences", which was the kicker of the mystery. Yuki has missed a total of 28 school days in the entire year. Now he knew something was off and was now really worried about Yuki, hoping that he was alright.

"I got to visit Omnitech and see how Yuki is doing. I want to help him… I _need_ to help him" he whispered to himself as he leaned in his chair.

* * *

Yuki grabbed his coat as he was preparing to head back home; at that moment, Mr. Tawagoto approaches him from behind and tapped his shoulder, startling Yuki a little bit.

"Mr. Tawagoto." Yuki greeted him in surprise.

"I need you to stay over for a little while." Mr. Tawagoto says.

"What? Why?" Yuki asks.

"There seems to be a problem down in the lab. I need you to go down there and take a look." his boss explained.

"But everyone else is leaving. Why can't I go too? My grandmother died today. It's also my birthday. I really want to just go home right now. Isn't Dr. Kurutta down there?" Yuki asks, completely baffled as to why he has to stay late.

"Dr. Kurutta is busy with something so I need you to check the demolecularization chamber in there. Something appears to be off inside." Mr. Tawagoto says. "You don't do it, you're-"

"Fired. I know."

"Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

With that, Mr. Tawagoto got in the elevator and pushed the floor button. "You have to be a good intern in order to go home on time. I'll see you tomorrow." he sarcastically says to his intern in an arrogant tone before the elevator doors shut.

Yuki sighed in annoyance and tiredness. "I hope not." he says to himself.

* * *

Yuki exited the elevator as he walked inside Dr. Kurutta labs, immediately seeing a huge mess inside. The lab was littered in papers and various objects lying hazardly on the floor, along with Archimedes, Dr. Kurutta's pet dove, flying around the lab.

"My life is garbage." Yuki says to himself. "Hey Archimedes." he greeted the dove. The dove only cooed in response. Yuki blew a breath of air. "I bet you're having a blast in here."

Yuki then grabbed Dr. Kurutta's two way pager that was sitting idling on the desk.

"Hanzo." Yuki says to the pager.

_What?_

"It's Yuki. Can you come down to the lab to turn off the power for the demolecularization chamber for me, please?"

_Forget it. I'm out the door._

"What do you mean, though? Listen. I'm down here. It's dangerous."

_Sorry, Yuchi._

Hanzo then turned his pager off. "Hello?" he got no response. He sighed in annoyance as he placed his pager back in his pocket. "Alright. I guess I have to do this myself then."

Yuki immediately approached the demolecularization chamber and opened the glass door. Archimedes began flying everywhere, knocking over bird seed that was hanging over a table. Bird seed got everywhere as it littered the already cluttered floor; Yuki opened the sliding glass door as he stepped inside the chamber, releasing a breath.

Archimedes began pecking the seeds on the control panels for the demolecularization chamber. Meanwhile, inside the chamber, which was filled with ankle high snow along with cold air to keep it refrigerated, Yuki jumped up to reach a cable that was unplugged from its outlet. He turned to the side where he saw a handle near him.

He jumped up and grabbed the handle as he pulled himself up before reaching towards the cable. Archimedes continued to eat the bird seed on the control panel; Yuki eventually reached the cables and quickly plugged them back together. At that moment, he lost his grip as he fell down onto the snow below, causing him to groan in pain. At the same time, Archimedes stepped on a button as he grabbed a piece of bird seed, causing the chamber doors to close and lock.

Yuki turned to the doors and realized he was trapped inside. He looked outside to see Archimedes stepping on the control panel. This set up numerous red flags in Yuki's mind.

"Archimedes!" he shouted from inside the chamber. The dove didn't appear to hear him as Yuki began banging on the glass. "Archimedes! Don't move! Please! Just don't move!"

Archimedes cooed as he eyed a single bird seed on a red button that said, **POWER**. Yuki saw what giant red button and immediately knew what it was used for.

"Archimedes! Get away from that!" he pleaded inside the chamber. Archimedes lowered his head as he got closer to the bird seed, while Yuki continued to panic inside the chamber. "Archimedes! Stop! Don't! No!"

Archimedes inched toward the bird seed.

"Stop! I'm begging you! Please stop!"

Archimedes continued to get closer and closer to the bird seed.

"Archimedes! No… Archimedes… Archimedeeees."

Archimedes grabbed the bird seed on the button… and managed to not press it. Yuki blew the biggest sigh of relief in his entire life as he chuckled a bit.

"Good bird." he whispered to himself.

Archimedes suddenly jumped onto the button, pressing it as well as activating the demolecularization chamber.

At that very moment, the snow around Yuki began to spin up into the air as it surrounded him. The chamber suddenly released blue gas as well as electricity which struck the spinning snow around Yuki. The scared teen looked all around him, realizing that the experiment was activated and he was in the eye of the storm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He screamed up into the air as his body violently shook; he started to bang on the chamber's glass to break out of it but to no avail. Unbeknownst to him, a snowflake tainted with the gas and electricity slipped through one of the rips of his jacket and jeans and entered the cuts on Yuki's skin. Inside Yuki's body, the snowflake bounced around various parts of his molecular structure, before it eventually impacted with his DNA. As soon as the snowflake touched one of his strands of DNA, it immediately turned to snow and began spreading around, infecting the rest of Yuki's body like a wildfire.

Back in the outside world, Yuki continued to shake violently inside the chamber as he screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the most horrific pain he has ever felt in his entire life. Archimedes simply stared at the struggling teen in the chamber as he titled his head in curiosity. Yuki's eyes suddenly started to change color; his jewel blue pupils switched to blood red as his sclera turned to pink while his eyes went bloodshot thanks to the snow blindness he was suffering.

At the same time, his fingernails began to rapidly turn blue, indicating that he was losing oxygen and fast. His skin suddenly began to turn light blue as his veins were now visible all over his body, now darkening to a navy blue. Yuki was being frozen solid as he continued to mutate inside the chamber, all while screaming horrifically.

"HELLO?!" Yuki shouted. "Who's out there! I'm in here! Anyone! Please make this stop! I'm inside!" He started banging on the chamber's glass some more. "No! No, this is not right! No, not right!"

He suddenly crouched down as he grabbed his head, feeling the most scared and most helpless he felt in his life. At that moment, tears began to pour out of his eyes, staining his cheeks.

"I've… been… gooooooooood." Yuki whined as he covered his face.

At that very moment, Yuki's entire body, including his clothes, turned white as his body turned completely into snow. He jerked himself up as he let out his final screams and cries for help.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

All of a sudden, his entire body that was turned to snow exploded, completely destroying the chamber as glass got shot everywhere; Archimedes flew away to safety. A lump the size of a human body was in the middle of the pile of snow, indicating that Yuki's body was underneath the layers of snow. As if on cue, an automated female voice was heard on the overhead speaker.

_~Experiment completed. All existal waste eliminated. Have a nice day.~_

* * *

**(Oh boy, things just go interesting… I think. I don't know.**

**By the way, yes, Yuma does have a crush on Yuki, whom does not return the feelings.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	6. The Birth of Frostbite

**(First of all, thank you so much for the nice comments and inspiration and motivation for me to keep going. In all honesty, that's what's allowing me to go forward. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far.**

**Another note: this chapter is inspired from a few scenes from **_**The Amazing Spider-Man 2**_**, mostly scenes with Electro in them.**

**Now, I'll admit Koru Yuki is a combination of several characters.**

**Jamie Foxx's Electro, which is the main inspiration, Spider-Man 3's Thomas Haden Church's Sandman, and Joaquin Phoenix's Joker.**

**Yuki takes some similarities to Electro as both were treated poorly by everyone in their life and eventually had a work accident that turned them into a super hall in.**

**Sandman is… well it's quite obvious in this chapter. You'll see.**

**And finally, Joaquin Phoenix since both Yuki and his Joker are about Man vs Society. In Joker's case, poor vs rich while in Yuki's case, Quirkless vs everyone else.**

**The major scene that takes place is also inspired by the Times Square scene from Amazing Spider-Man 2 so there will be similarities but I tried to add my own unique take on the scene and add some scenes I genuinely thought of.**

**Just wanted to tell you people that… Alright enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh, I gotta go see ya.**

**dflgjhfiughhhhh vvvvvvvvvvvvvuuhuhasdf**

**YOU MOTHERFU-)**

* * *

Mr. Tawagoto was in his office the very next day, currently writing down some important documents. At that moment, a man wearing all black, black suit, black shirt, black pants, walked into his office with a file in his hands.

"Mr. Tawagoto." the man says.

"What is it, Suzaki?" he asks.

"There's been an accident down in the lab." Suzaki replies.

Mr. Tawagoto looked up but didn't move his head. "What?" he asks.

Suzaki merely placed the file he was holding on the desk, revealing several crime scene photos of the lab after the accident. "The demolecularization chamber has been destroyed sir." he explains.

"Who destroyed it?" Now Mr. Tawagoto was paying attention as he leaned forward.

"That's just it. It appears to be an accident." Suzaki replies.

"Then _why_ are you here?" he asks.

Suzaki was silent for a brief moment before answering. "It's Yuchi," he says. "He's dead."

Now this was news to Mr. Tawagoto as he widened his eyes in slight surprise. "Excuse me?" he says.

"Yuchi's body was found underneath the snow, frozen solid. Completely disfigured. His face was messed up, his skin, everything about him was completely horrifying. He appeared to suffer a lot of trauma during the accident." Suzaki explained.

Mr. Tawagoto threw his pen on the desk as he sighed in annoyance before leaning in his chair. "That son of a bitch." he mumbled. "Worthless, Quirkless trash… Do the police know?"

"No. Not yet. Dr. Kurutta found the lab like it and called me." Suzaki says.

"If there's one thing about Yuchi that I _do_ know is that he's a nobody. He's invisible." Mr. Tawagoto says as he pointed to Suzaki. "If word got out that there was another accident in the lab, we'll be ruined. We got lucky last time that the lead investigator dropped the scoop but if Yuchi's death comes out in public, there's no way we can come back from that."

"What're you suggesting?" Suzaki asks.

"I want you to go down to the morgue and bribe the coroner to burn the body." Mr. Tawagoto planned. "Yuchi has no more living relatives. He told me yesterday his grandmother died. Trust me, nobody will be looking for him. I want to keep his invisible, nobody persona so that nobody will ever question it. Who really cared about that kid anyway?"

Suzaki nodded his head. "I'll bribe the coroner." he agrees.

"Good." Mr. Tawagoto says. "And delete anything about Yuchi in the system. Nothing gets traced back to Omnitech."

"Yes sir." Suzaki bowed as he exited his office, leaving the CEO alone in it.

Mr. Tawagoto leaned back in his chair as he ran his hand through his balding head. "Never liked that kid, anway." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

In the UA Dorms of Class 1-A, the students were all in the common area, all wearing winter attire. "Is everyone down here, ribbit?" Asui asks.

"Midoriya is still upstairs." Shoji replies.

"What's taking that nerd so long?" Bakugo asks.

Midoriya was in his room, in his winter attire, as he continued to investigate Yuki's school profile. "Hmm." he says as his finger was on his chin.

At that moment, knocks were heard at his door. "Deku!" Uraraka's voice could be heard from the other side. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah! I'm just… uh… getting my scarf!" Midoriya says.

"Well hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you, dude!" Kirishima's voice was heard as well.

Midoriya quickly shut off his computer as he walked over to his bed with his scarf on it, where he quickly placed it on. He exited his room to see Uraraka and Kirishima waiting for him.

"Sorry. I got caught up in something." he says.

"Are you ready for a fun time at the plaza?" Uraraka excitingly asks.

"Y-Yeah." Midoriya stammered.

The three of them walked down the stairs where they saw the rest of their classmates waiting for them. "You guys ready?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Kirishima replies.

"Let's go already!" Mina and Hagakure excitedly shouted as they jumped up in the air in excitement.

"I have a good feeling nothing will go wrong today." Kaminari says out loud.

* * *

"COD is currently unclear." the coroner says to Suzaki, Mr. Tawagoto's personal bodyguard. "By the looks of his skin color, he appeared to be frozen solid, which could indicate hypothermia. But his fingernails are blue which means that he was losing oxygen, at a fast rate I might add. He suffered from snow blindness indicated by the irritation of his eyes. His veins appeared to have been frozen from the inside indicating that he inhaled a large amount of cold air… freezing cold air… like the kind they use for cryogenics… Also part of his ear is missing but based on the level of scarring, I would say this happened maybe about a month ago. His report says that he has blue eyes but when I took a look at them… they were red. Blood red to be exact. I have never encountered this complex of death before… It's quite fascinating."

Suzaki suddenly threw a file on the body bag, revealing a picture of none other than Koru Yuki's school picture. Along with the picture was an envelope with a large amount of yen inside.

"No autopsy report on this one." Suzaki says. "Once the body is incinerated, it was never here. We don't need the public to know it was a teenager who was killed in our facility. It'll be bad for the company… We will never speak of this again."

With that, Suzaki left the morgue, leaving the coroner to himself as well as the body. He couldn't help but smile at the corpse in front of him.

"I love the night shift." he says with a smile.

He went over to the incinerator, opened the door, and turned it on, as flames were born inside. He danced over to the corpse on the table and smiled sadistically at the bag, before opening it. As he opened it, it was revealed that the body in the bag was Koru Yuki, frozen solid while still retaining his clothes that he wore last night. However, his usual black hair was now snow white, but still retained his blue streak down the side.

The coroner continued to smile when suddenly he stopped unzipping the bag, taking a look at the body in front of him. He then suddenly started to undress Yuki, quickly taking off his navy blue hoodie before going down to remove his shoes and socks, before finally his jeans. All Yuki's corpse had on right now were a pair of boxers

At that moment, his hand began to run cold as ice particles began to form around his hand. He lifted his hand up to see that it was slowly freezing and that it was spreading to his wrist, which spread to his arm. Soon he realized that he was slowly becoming frozen within seconds, his entire body began to freeze up. While all of this was happening, the ice that was around Yuki's body began to decrease while the coroner's body continued to freeze. It was as if the frozen energy was being transferred to the coroner, like a common cold. The coroner's skin began to blacken, indicating that he was getting frostbite.

The coroner tried to scream but it was cut short when his head was finally frozen. His entire body was now frozen solid and stuck in place as well as time. At that moment, the frozen body of the coroner tipped over and shattered into many pieces, killing the frozen doctor. Everything went quiet for a few moments, as the whole room was in nothing but eerie silence; the only sounds were the flames from the incinerator crackling. It was dead quiet for what seemed to be an eternity.

…

…

…

…

…

All of a sudden, Yuki's frozen corpse ripped the body bag off of itself with one swift swipe of the arm, revealing that Yuki was very much alive. He then suddenly fell off from the metal table and fell to the ground, shattering some of the ice on his body as he began to back up towards the wall. Yuki suddenly held out his hand in front of him and came to the shocking discovery that his vision and hearing was messed up; through his vision, his hand was flashing white.

He now saw everything in a red highlight as well as gained tunnel vision, and his hearing was now muffled indicated by the muffled sounds of the crackling fire from the incinerator next to him. Because he backed up against the wall, he accidentally caused a cutting knife to fall towards him from above. He looked up to see the knife falling towards his face; in an act of defense, he lifted his hand to at least protect his face.

However, a strong blast of ice cold wind emitted out of Yuki's palm. The knife hovered in the air for a moment because of the wind before Yuki moved his hand away, causing the knife to move as well. The knife was then suddenly shot up onto the ceiling, where it stuck there.

Yuki gasped in utter horror as his eyes, now tainted with a pink sclera and blood red pupils, went wide as dinner plates at the sudden discovery of what just happened. He had no idea what was happening to him. He had no idea why his vision was messed up and why his hearing was muffled. He had no idea why wind came out of his hand.

He quickly got up, grabbing onto the counter for support as he had trouble walking, like a baby taking it's first steps. He stumbled his way towards the metal slab of a table that he was once on. As he stumbled his way towards it, the ice that was covering his body began to chip off him until it eventually all fell off of his body.

Yuki shakily grabbed his clothes that were on the floor while grabbing a ski mask and goggles, hiding his face as he stumbled over to the morgue's exit. He was scared and confused about what happened and had no idea what was going on with him and what was happening to his body… He was extremely terrified.

Imagine waking up and finding out you're no longer human anymore.

At that moment, the knife that was stuck in the ceiling came falling down onto the ground.

* * *

Yuki stumbled out of the building, almost falling down to the ground, as he continued to take heavy breaths. He continued to look everywhere, trying to figure out where he was. Through his vision, he saw everything in red while the snow around him was flashing. Too scared and confused to ask why it was flashing, Yuki picked a random direction and started to stumble his way out of the area. As he stumbled through the sidewalk, he bumped into many civilians, and while all of this was happening, he could hear voices whispering in his head. His severe social anxiety as well as the trauma got the best of him to the point where he was having auditory hallucinations, which only scared him even more.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Hey, watch it!"

"Move it, buddy!"

Yuki did not respond to any of these comments as he continued to stumble amongst the crowd. Many civilians actually stopped to look at Yuki, wondering why he was walking like that. Many of them were actually kind of scared to see a hooded guy with his face hidden acting weird amongst them. Yuki suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground, falling into the snow. His breath could be seen in the air as he stared at the snow in front of his face. He suddenly placed his hands on the snow, realizing that he was absorbing the snow as it got sucked in his body.

He quickly retracted his hands back as he shot up, bumping into another person who fell in a fruit stand. Scared by the many people around him, Yuki quickly ran into an alley, still hiding his face from the public. His breathing continued to be rapid. As he walked down the alley, a person came walking out of the backdoor of a building carrying several boxes. Yuki bumped into him causing him to drop the boxes, which only angered the man.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "Look at what you did!" Yuki didn't respond as he continued to walk down the alley. "Really? Not gonna talk to me?" Yuki still walked down the alley.

"Hey look, pal." The man approached Yuki. "You say sorry when you bump into someone… Are you even listening…" The man placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Hey! I'm talking…" His hand suddenly started to freeze up as his skin turned black. "…to… you…"

Soon the man's hand was covered in frostbite, causing him to scream in immense pain. "AAAAAAAH! You bastard!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he turned around; however, as he turned around, his hand suddenly morphed into a hammer. When he turned around, he accidentally hit the man with his hammer arm that he created, sending him flying into a dumpster. The man closed his eyes as he lost consciousness; this only scared Yuki more as he turned around and ran down the alley.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

As he ran down the alley, he bumped into someone else, who placed a hand on his body like the last guy. The man dropped his briefcase as Yuki ran down the street; said man began clutching his hand in pain as his skin turned black.

"AH! My hand! I have frostbite!" the man shouted as he got on his knees.

* * *

Class 1-A all arrived at Horikoshi plaza where they immediately took in the beautiful sights. "Woooooaaaaah!"

"Coooool!"

"So amazing!"

"It's so beautiful." Yaoyorozu says.

"I really love this time of year." Jiro says next to her.

"I know what you mean." Kaminari comments. "Sometimes I like to drive through neighborhoods with my family and see the different decorations each house has. It's one of my favorite things to do over the holidays."

"What other kind of things do you do?" Jiro asks.

"Go to our friends house for Christmas Eve where we exchange presents." Kaminari says.

"What about Christmas day?" she asks.

"Visit my aunt and uncle's."

At that moment, a snowball was thrown at him, causing him to stumble forward. He turned around to see Mineta holding a snowball in his hand.

"Sorry, Kaminari. The opportunity was too good to pass up." Mineta says.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Mineta!" Kaminari laughed as he formed a snowball from the snow.

He threw it at Mineta who quickly dodged the snowball before he began throwing his own snowball. Eventually, a small snowball fight was initiated between the two class perverts. It wasn't until Kaminari threw a snowball where it missed Mineta, hitting Jiro instead. Both Mineta and Kaminari gasped as they saw Jiro glare at Kaminari.

"J-Jiro! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Kaminari quickly apologizes.

Jiro suddenly grew a mischievous smile as she made a snowball from the ground before throwing it at Kaminari. The snowball impacted his face, causing him to fall down.

"Ow."

"Ahahahahaha!" Mineta laughed at his friend's misfortune.

He was suddenly taken down by a snowball as well; Jiro continued to smirk at the two perverts she hit before a snowball was thrown at her too. She turned to see Kirishima, Bakugo, and Tokoyami all having snowballs in their hands. At that moment, a snowball fight quickly started the entire class partaken in the fun activity.

* * *

Yuki continued to stumble around the street, still scared and confused as to what was happening to him while still hearing voices in his head.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Various people walked around him, creeped out by his odd behavior, though he paid no attention to their reactions. He had bigger things running through his mind. At that moment, the sound of glass breaking before an alarming ringing was heard in front of him.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted a voice.

He looked ahead of him from underneath his hood to see two robbers running from the store. Both of them appeared to be animals, with one of them being a bear while the other appeared to be a tiger. The robbers ran towards Yuki as they pointed their guns at him.

"Move jackass!" shouted one of the robbers.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki raised his arms as a defense mechanism; however, at that moment, a wall of snow shot up from the ground, tripping over the robbers. One of the robber's guns went off as the bullet got shot towards Yuki; however, the bullet penetrated Yuki but went through as no blood was drawn. Instead, snow from where the bullet hit fell onto the ground before his shoulder got reformed back to normal.

A police officer quickly got out of his car as he approached the two robbers. However, Yuki was scared beyond straight, not knowing why a wall of thick snow just shot up the ground when he raised his hands.

"You alright?" the officer asks Yuki. He however got a close up of his face from underneath the hood, which only scared him as he drew out his gun. "What the hell?!"

This action scared Yuki as he quickly pushed the officer out of the way before running down the sidewalk.

_Run away. They're judging you. They loathe you. They hate you. You're all alone._

The store owner approached the scene as the officer began talking on his radio.

"Dispatch! I need back up! I have a suspicious person running away from a scene of a crime! Suspect is… I don't even know how to describe him." he radioed in.

"_Copy that. Sending units to your location. We have multiple strange reports in that area as well."_

Yuki ran down the sidewalk as he turned the corner, disappearing from the cop's vision.

* * *

Class 1-A were all making snow angels in the plaza, having finished their snowball fight. "I wish we could do this everyday." Hagakure says.

"I hear you." Mina replies.

Ojiro got up from the snow as he looked at the snow angel he created; however, his face immediately fell into a frown to realize his snow angel was just a big blob.

"Guys, I don't think I'm good at this snow angel thing." Ojiro says to the group.

"Speak for yourself." Shoji says.

Ojiro turned to see Shoji's "snow angel" which was an even bigger blob than his.

"How are you doing over there, Asui?" Midoriya asks.

Tsuyu Asui was revealed to be wearing multiple layers of clothing to the point where she looked like a round ball. She had to constantly keep warm thanks to her Frog Quirk, otherwise she would go into a hibernated state.

"Mmmfmmfmfmfmmf. Mfmfmfmfffmmmmf. Mmmfmfmff. (I feel like I'm a walking wrecking ball, ribbit.)" Asui said underneath the multiple layers of clothing.

At that moment, a snowball was thrown at her face, causing her to fall over on her back.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Sero exclaimed pointing at Asui on the ground.

"You bastards!" Kaminari joined in.

"Stop using your Quirk while making a snow angel! You're like a snow plow! You're getting snow everywhere!" Bakugo shouted at his friend.

"I HAVE THE MANLIEST SNOW ANGEL EVER IN THE HISTORY OF ALL SNOW ANGELS!" Kirishima shouted, covering Tokoyami with snow.

"I can't even tell what's happening." Tokoyami's muffled voice could be heard.

"Mon ami. My snow angel is the most sparkling and shiniest snow angel ever." Aoyama says as he stared into the camera.

At that moment, Mina and Hagakure rolled the knocked over Asui over his snow angel while giggling, completely ruining it. Aoyama stared at the mess for a brief moment before looking at the camera once again.

"Still the shiniest." he says.

Meanwhile, Mineta drew boobs and a camel's toe on his snow angel. "Heh heh heh." he chuckled in a perverted tone.

Kaminari looked at his friend's snow angel and grew a sly smile. "Niiiiiice." he says.

At that moment, Jiro's Earphone Jack got inserted into both of their ears, causing them to squirm on the ground. Jiro retracted her Earphone Jacks back into place.

"Perverted dumbasses." she insulted.

"Hey, Jiro. What do you think of my snow angel?" Yaoyorozu asked her.

Jiro turned to her friend's snow angel before growing a nervous expression. "Uuuh." she says. The "snow angel" that Yaoyorozu created was just a huge blob in the snow. "It's… good." Jiro lied.

"Oh, thank you. I was worried that I would mess this up." Yaoyorozu shyly says.

A sweat drop fell from the side of Jiro's head. "Don't know why you would think that?" she asks as she puts on a nervous smile.

Kaminari walked over to the two girls as he rubbed his ear, noticing the hole in the snow. "What's up with the freaking hole in the ground?" he asks. Instantly, Jiro jabbed her Earphone Jack into his ear, causing him to squirm. "AH! What was that for?!" he shouted at her.

"Shut up." she says.

"Woooah. Guys." Hagakure says, capturing the group's attention. "The Christmas Tree is lighting up!"

Everyone gathered around the giant Christmas tree which was in the middle of the plaza, all admiring the decorations. In front of the tree were a group of carolers, singing Christmas songs.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" they sang.

"I love Christmas." Uraraka says.

"Me too." Midoriya replies back.

"I still can't tell what's happening." Tokoyami's muffled voice could be heard from the ground below.

From behind, Asui was slowly rolling away as her muffled screams could be heard.

A little ways from the group was a single officer, staring at the decorations as well. At that moment, his radio buzzed in as the dispatcher spoke up.

"_All units be advised. We have a suspicious person in a navy blue hoodie with the hood up walking weirdly. Witnesses say they saw the man heading toward Horikoshi Plaza and is responsible for several… 'frostbitten' victims… and Tanaka ran out of donuts and he won't leave me alone"_

"_I need my donuts!"_

The officer grew a confused look as he grabbed his radio. "Say again dispatch. What kind of victims?" he asks.

"_Frostbitten victims."_

The officer was silent for a brief moment before his confused expression grew. "Are you sure these witnesses are reliable?" he asks.

"_That's what my screen says."_

* * *

Yuki aimlessly walked around the city, scared and confused as to what was happening to him. All around him were numerous people, unaware of Yuki's existence or the crisis he was going through, indicated by them simply walking around him. He could barely hear anyone around him due to his impaired hearing as well as the constant voices tormenting him in his head.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

From underneath his hood, Yuki's lip trembled in fear as he looked all around, not feeling safe with so many strangers around him. His paranoia was acting up as his the voices in his head were telling him that everyone was out to get him and that he wasn't safe.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki suddenly began to stray away from the group he was traveling with as he walked towards another crowd. Inside the crowd was Class 1-A, whom were idling amongst each other as they were enjoying the plaza in the wintry weather.

"Can you believe it, Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Just six more days until Christmas! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, Uraraka." Midoriya replied with a warm smile. "Christmas has got to be one of my favorite holidays of all time."

"Mine too!" Hagakure shouted next to him in excitement.

"What do you want for Christmas, Jiro?" Kaminari asked.

"Well, I've been eyeing these pair of headphones over at the mall, but they're really expensive." Jiro replied.

Kaminari suddenly grabbed his wallet and opened it up, revealing that there was no money in there at all. A sweat drop dripped down his forehead as he gulped in nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Jiro asked. "Why do you look so sick all of a sudden?"

"How expensive are those pair of headphones again?" Kaminari asked in a nervous tone.

"Huh? About three million yen." Jiro replied.

Kaminari grew a sad look. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a second job." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Jiro asked.

Surprised by Jiro's sudden nosy attitude, Kaminari quickly hid his wallet back into his pocket as he gave her a nervous smile. "N-Nothing, Jiro!"

_-breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture. Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Meanwhile, Yuki continued to aimlessly walk towards the crowd, having an extremely terrified expression under his face. Through his eyes, everything was nothing but red as his vision was completely blurry, all while his hearing was muffled. However, the snow that was on the ground as well that was falling from the sky was highlighting and flashing white for some odd reason. He noticed a huge patch of snow by a few bystanders; intrigued by his newfound, odd vision, it attracted him towards the snow as he began to wander towards the crowd that was in front of the patch of snow. And yet, the voices inside Yuki's head continued to rage on, tormenting him from the inside.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Midoriya, Uraraka and the rest of Class 1-A continued to look at the beautiful scenery in front of them, all of them having warm smiles on their faces, aside from Bakugo and Hagakure of course. The heartfelt moment was suddenly interrupted as Yuki shoved his way into the crowd, slightly pushing Kirishima and Sero out of the way. He suddenly got in front of the class whom began to stare at him in confusion because of the rude behavior.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki turned around, all while concealing his face from behind his hood, as he continued to stare down at the snow in front of him. In his eyes, the snow was flashing white, which only attracted him more; he suddenly got down on his knees and carefully hovered his hands over the snow. At that moment, he accidentally released some cold air out of his hands, moving some of the snow out of the way. Startled by the sudden action, Yuki retracted his hands away from the snow, before he almost immediately placed his hands on the snow without hesitation.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

At that moment, the snow around the class began to suddenly move under their feet. They all looked down to see the snow moving towards Yuki's hands, which were light blue with dark blue veins visible on them. Yuki continued to absorb the snow around him as his body began to expand ever so slightly.

Yuki continued to absorb the snow around him, which only confused the students even more. Nearby, a police officer watched at Yuki's odd behavior, clearly setting off some red flags in the officer's head. He grabbed his radio and began to radio into dispatch.

"Station, I have a perfect description of the odd suspect from earlier. I'm gonna need backup." the officer radioed in.

Meanwhile, Bakugo sneered at the stranger in front of them, clearly ticked at his odd behavior.

"Hey, will you get lost, pal?" Bakugo asked. Yuki continued to ignore him as he continued to absorb the snow, a gesture which only provoked Bakugo some more. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You stupid freak!"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Sir!" the same officer yelled from behind the class as he made his way towards the scene. "Put your hands where I can see them right now! Sir! Get your hands away from the ground! Let me see your hands, please!"

Yuki suddenly looked up at the class, having a traumatized expression on his face. His skin was light blue as his veins were very visible on his face, colored in dark blue. His eyes were nothing but pink bloodshot while his pupils were blood red and shrunken. He stared at the class, still retaining the traumatized expression on his face, as his breathing began to get heavy and shaky.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying._

Bakugo backed up, startled by Yuki's horrible features, as did some of Class 1-A. "What the hell?" Bakugo asked.

The officer, whom was also startled by Yuki's appearance, backed up as well as he suddenly grabbed his gun from his holster and aimed it at Yuki.

"You stay right where you are! Do not move!" he ordered. Yuki suddenly stood up, scared by the officer's sudden hostile actions.

"Freeze!"

"Wait. Wait!" Yuki pleaded, waving his hands in front of him to stop the officer.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying._

Yuki backed up into the busy street as the officer continued to aim his gun at Yuki, while Class 1-A simply stared at the scared teen.

"Get down! On the ground!" the officer shouted.

At that moment, the sound of a truck honking could be heard, scaring poor Yuki some more. He suddenly turned to the side to see the truck speeding towards him, unable to break at the sudden situation. Yuki raised his hands in the air and inadvertently released a powerful amount of freezing cold air from his palms, a snowstorm blast if not.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying._

The snowstorm blast was so powerful that it pushed the speeding truck backwards before it was sent flying into a nearby store, almost crushing some nearby pedestrians. The many civilians in the plaza all began to run away and scatter from the scene as several police cruisers arrived in the area. With the multiple police cars arriving on the scene along with them aiming their weapons at Yuki only scared him even more.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying._

Many police cars surrounded the poor teen, scaring him even more than he already was.

"Get down on the ground, now!" an officer shouted.

"Stop!" Yuki pleaded.

"Get your ass down on the ground! Now!" another officer shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Yuki continued to reason, but to no avail.

"Sir! I need you to get down on the ground, now!"

"Stop! Please! I just want some help! I don't know what's going on! I'm begging you!" Yuki continued to plea but to no avail.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki suddenly stopped his pleading as he grew a horrified expression; everything around him quieted down as he no longer heard the various shouts. He saw a reflection of what he looked like in the bus' window, and seeing how this was the first time he saw his face since the accident, he was completely and utterly horrified.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Oh my God." he whispered to himself. "I'm a… I'm a monster… I'm a freak… I'm a freak of nature."

It was as if he was sucked into the reflection, not being able to take his eyes away from it as he was traumatized at what he looked like. He tried to find any features that seemed familiar to him but the only things he could see that retained was his damaged ear and his blue streak in his hair. Everything else has changed and he didn't know why. He had just woken up after supposedly dying in an unknown part of the city after all. He was just utterly horrified at his new appearance and all he wanted at the moment was someone to help him.

At that moment, the police officers began throwing smoke grenades at Yuki, scaring the poor teen even more while also fueling the voices in his head.

"No!" Yuki pleaded as smoke appeared around him.

"On the ground, now!" shouted an officer.

"No, stop! Don't do that!"

"Down on the ground! You're under arrest!" shouted another officer.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Please!"

"It's over, freak!" shouted a third officer.

"Wait! It's not my fault!" Yuki continued to plead.

"What did we say?! On the ground!" shouted a fourth officer.

"It's not my fault!"

"There's nowhere to go, buddy!"

"If you don't get down, I will kill you!"

"You lay your hands on the ground, right now!"

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Sadness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Yuki shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw his arms down, having enough of the officers' abuse.

At the moment he threw his arms down as the snow suddenly shot up all around him, creating a sort of bowl that surrounded him. The snow managed to push away the smoke grenades as well as the many police cars in the area as well. Everyone scattered to get away from the attack, including Class 1-A; along with the icy cold winds Yuki emitted, he also somehow created a miniature blizzard that blinded the entire area in thick falling snow and winds. The snow that was on top of Tokoyami got blasted off of his body.

As an officer was running away from the sudden attack, a car was falling towards him. He looked behind only to trip and fall before he braced himself for the car to crush him. However, at that moment, the Pro Hero Death Arms got in front of him and grabbed the car, stopping it from crushing the officer. Three more Pro Heroes, Kamui Woods, Backdraft and Best Jeanist, arrived on the scene, with Kamui Woods landing on top of the car that Death Arms grabbed.

"Backdraft! Keep the civilians safe!" Kamui Woods ordered.

"Will do!" Backdraft replied.

The many officers began firing their pistols at Yuki, whom placed his hands in front of him to try and stop the bullets, even though he knew it wouldn't do a thing. However, Yuki inadvertently released powerful snowstorm blasts which only sent the bullets back to their owners. The cops quickly got to cover as the bullets went everywhere, hitting their car and several objects.

_They're shooting at you. You're a freak. You're a monster. Abomination. Mutant freak. Pathetic specimen. Mental pain all the time. Mind is broken._

"A-All team members, hold your fire and wait for my call!" the officer that Death Arms saved ordered as the Pro Hero placed the car back down on the ground.

"All units! Hold your fire! I repeat! Hold your fire!" shouted another officer as all the police officers seized their weapons.

At that moment, Kamui Woods jumped up into the air above Yuki, catching the teen's attention. "Lacquered Chains Prison!" Kamui Woods shouted.

Suddenly, several powerful branches emitted from his fingertips and immediately wrapped around Yuki, terrifying him even more.

"Stop! Stop it!" Yuki shouted, squirming in Kamui Woods' branches.

"Do not move, villain." Best Jeanist announced as he approached Yuki. "You have caused enough damage in this city and you will be taken to jail where you shall be punished for your crimes."

"Stop! Stop it!" Yuki continued pleading as he continued to squirm in the branches he was trapped in.

Over at the crowd, Midoriya took a look at the teenager that was trapped in Kamui Woods' branches, before realizing who the teenager was, immediately recognizing him.

"Wait! I know him!" Midoriya called out, grabbing the attention of the Pro Heroes. "You worked at Omnitech right? Guys! Let him go!"

"What?!" Kamui Woods shouted.

"Trust me on this! I know him!"

Kamui Woods turned to Best Jeanist who shrugged in response; the Arbor Quirk user suddenly released Yuki, freeing him from the wooden prison. Midoriya walked over to Yuki, starting up a conversation.

"You're uh… You're the guy with Omnitech plans, right? Koru Yuki, was it?"

Yuki looked at Midoriya in surprise, shocked to see that the kid he only met once recognized him. "Y-Yes! That's right! It's me! You remembered my name!"

"What happened to you? You look different." Midoriya asked.

"I don't know what's going on with me." Yuki said in a scared tone.

"I can see that. I- I- I believe you." Midoriya stammered, clearly shocked at Yuki's appearance.

Yuki suddenly looked down to look at his hands which had visible cold air hovering around them.

"I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. I just…" he suddenly looked up at Midoriya with a terrified expression. "I just want someone to help me."

"I can see that, Yuki." Midoriya said. "I can see that you don't want to be here. I can see that you don't want to hurt anybody. You're scared. You don't know what's happening to you. It's gonna be alright, Yuki."

"I don't want them to arrest me. I- I don't want to be hurt. I just want help, please." Yuki begged.

"No one is gonna arrest or hurt you, Yuki." Midoriya reassured him.

"Kid, I appreciate you trying to help us," Best Jeanist interrupted. "but he caused some damage to the city and put many lives in danger. He's going to jail."

"No!" Yuki shouted.

"No! You don't understand!" Midoriya shouted. "Can't you see he's scared?! He doesn't even want to be here!"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Yuki continued to shout in immense fear.

"Quiet!" Best Jeanist shouted.

"Look, just let me talk to him. That's all." Midoriya begged. "Everyone! This is my friend, Yuki. He just wants help. Nobody hurts Yuki! Do you understand? He's scared and wants help. No one shoots at him, no one punches, just leave him alone, alright? He needs a friend right now."

"Why are you helping me?" Yuki asked.

Midoriya turned back to him. "Because… it's right." he replied. "I know how it feels to be bullied because of being Quirkless. It's terrible, I know. But just keep your chin up high and we can get you through this. I know you can."

Yuki remained silent for a brief moment before speaking. "You really think so?" he asked.

Midoriya warmly smiled. "I know so." he says. "Just let me help you. Everything is gonna be alright. I promise you that. Can you tell me what happened?"

Yuki's breath hitched as it became more shaky. "I… I stayed over at work after hours to… to fix a problem… I told my boss that my grandmother died and I wanted to go home to discuss what to do with her body but he wouldn't let me."

"Mr. Tawagoto?" Midoriya asks.

"Yes. Yeah." Yuki confirms. "I got in an accident with a… with a chamber that turned me into… into this."

"I am so sorry, Yuki. I really am." Midoriya says. "Look just, come quietly. You haven't done that much damage. I'm sure we can work this out, Yuki. I promise you. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I'm your friend, alright? You can count on me."

"You promise?" Yuki asks.

"I promise." Midoriya confirms.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Yuki nodded his head, feeling more safe now that Midoriya was there with him. "Alright. Okay. I'll co- come quietly. I- I'm walking... peacefully. Don't hurt me please." he says.

He took a single step forward, accidentally manipulating the snow around him. A small wave of snow traveled towards Midoriya, causing him to trip onto the ground. Suddenly, a huge pillar made out of snow shot out from the ground, knocking over a statue. Many civilians all screamed as the statue began to fall towards them. Kamui Woods shot out his hand as he caught the statue on time from crushing the civilians.

Death Arms, mistaking this as an attack, ran up to Yuki and raised his fist into the air. "No! No! Stop!" Midoriya shouted at the Pro Hero. Death Arms ignored him as he continued to rush towards Yuki. He slammed his fist into the teen; however, instead of sending him to the ground, part of Yuki's body got blown away from the impact of the punch, confusing Death Arms. Yuki's body suddenly reformed itself back to normal as he grew an expression of pure rage before turning around.

Yuki fired a powerful snowstorm blast from his hands as it sent Death Arms flying into a car, completely crushing it. Everyone in the crowd screamed as they all hid to cover. Some civilians cheered at Kamui Woods from saving the small group he saved from the falling statue. Meanwhile, Yuki looked all around him only to see many people from the crowd shouting at him and booing him, calling him various insults. At that moment, the voices inside Yuki's head returned, now more aggressive and louder than before.

"You stupid freak!"

_He lied to you. He set you up. He's hating you._

"Boo! Boooooo!"

_He liiiiiiiiiiiied to meeeeeeeee._

"Get out of here!"

_He set you up. He's hating you. _

"Boooo!"

_He seeeeeeeeeeet me uuuuuuuuup._

"Frostbite dummy!"

_He's hating you._

"You're such a loser!"

_He haaaaaaaaating meeeeeeeeee. _

"We don't need you!"

_He was using you._

"Get that freakish loser out of here!"

"Get out of here you freak!"

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted, having enough of the crowd's insults.

_He lied to me. He set me up. He's hating me. He's using me. Fragility. Villainy. Betrayal._

He suddenly glared at Midoriya, eyes filled with hatred. "You broke your promise." he growled.

_He's dead to me. He lied to me._

"Stay with me, Yuki!" Midoriya exclaimed as he picked himself up.

"You set me up."

_He set me up. He's hating me!_

"No, I didn't set you up!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

_He's using me! He's dead to me! _

"No, I didn't lie to you! I'm just trying to help you! Let me help you!"

_Midoriya! He is my enemy!_

At that moment, all the anger and resentment that Yuki held in for years boiled over. His fear boiled into anger, which detonated into violence. He fell on his knees as he briefly looked at his hands, which were radiating with ice cold arm, before slamming them onto the snow covered ground, yelling in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled.

A large, thick wall of snow shot up from the ground as it fell onto the ground. Midoriya and the Pro Heroes all screamed as they were quickly covered in the huge amount of snow, which covered most of the area. Midoriya ended up crashing into the side of a car, completely crushing the passenger side door and the back one.

"DEKUUUUUUUUU!" Uraraka shouted from the crowd as tears formed in her eyes.

Kamui Woods shot up from the ground as he shot out his arm, shooting wooden spikes at Yuki. However, the spikes went through Yuki, which immediately caused him to disintegrate into snow.

"What the?!" he exclaimed.

Yuki suddenly reformed himself, reverted back to his usual shape and form, and glared daggers at the Pro Heroes in front of him. At that moment, his entire hand formed into the shape of a giant hammer as he immediately swung at Pro Hero Best Jeanist, sending him flying into a jean store. Such irony.

Yuki screamed ferociously as his left arm turned into a giant spike before he propelled it towards Kamui Woods. The Arbor Quirk user quickly jumped out of the way, but without some of his wood getting pierced by the giant spike. The spike continued to shoot forward before it impacted with the same car Midoriya crashed into, barely hitting his face by mere centimeters. Midoriya quickly ran out of the scene to escape the chaos while the other Pro Heroes continued to battle Yuki.

Yuki suddenly jumped in the air as his hands shape shifted into two maces and yelled out a ferocious cry, having an expression full of pure rage and hatred. Acting quickly, Kamui Woods and Death Arms jumped out of the way in time for Yuki to come crashing down, slamming the two snow-made-maces onto the ground, quaking the area. Kamui Woods shot out some branches towards Yuki, only for the teen to swipe his left arm, which was still a mace, to intercept it, completely destroying the branches.

Death Arms suddenly came from the opposite side and raised his fist into the air, yelling out as he slammed it into Yuki. However, his fist went right through Yuki's body as some snow fell onto the ground; he tried to pull his arm out of Yuki's torso only to realize it was stuck. He looked up to see Yuki glaring at him, unharmed by his attack, as his fist turned to snow as well as grew larger. Without hesitation, Yuki punched Death Arms away from him, sending him flying into an upside down police car.

Best Jeanist came out of the jean store, grabbing his head in pain, before he turned his head just in time to see Yuki slamming Kamui Woods with a hammer he morphed his hand into. The Pro Hero then jumped into the air and flew over Yuki, grabbing the snow teen's attention. Best Jeanist then concentrated his Quirk onto Yuki's jeans, ready to manipulate the fibers of his pants. However, for some odd reason, he couldn't manipulate his jeans, no matter how hard he could try; he gasped as his eyes widened in surprise and was now a sitting duck in the air.

Yuki's entire right arm suddenly turned to snow as it grew twice it's size, before it got shot up in the air. The giant fist impacted Best Jeanist mid air, sending him flying into a building, crashing through a glass window. The teen looked in front of him to see Death Arms getting up from his last attack, glaring at him as he punched his fists together, gritting his teeth. Yuki gave the Pro Hero his own glare as he started to manipulate the snow around him, to create a giant fist made completely out of snow to shoot out of the ground. The fist shot towards Death Arms, whom barely escaped it as the fist missed him by mere centimeters, completely destroying the police care that Death Arms was launched into.

The Pro Hero grabbed a mailbox and threw it towards Yuki; the throw was so powerful that it was like a speeding bullet, leaving no time for reaction on Yuki's part. Yuki's eyes widened as the mailbox hit him, causing him to be spun around a bit while also losing most of his body. Death Arms' eyes widened as he saw Yuki's most of his left side completely gone. His entire arm was missing as parts of his face, torso, and left leg were missing as well. Just as quickly as the parts of his body were missing, said parts began to reform as the snow from the ground began to move up his leg and reform his "wounds". Soon, the snow recreated his legs, the missing parts of his torso, his entire arm, and reformed his face, returning him back to normal.

Yuki glared daggers at Death Arms whom was utterly confused as to how Yuki was able to reform himself so quickly. Without hesitation, Yuki swung his right leg, shooting out three snowballs from the tips of his toes. The snowballs were shot at such great velocity that they could almost be compared to bullets being fired out of a gun. The snowballs impacted Death Arms in the face, the chest, and the arm, causing him to fall down on the ground on his back.

At that moment, Kamui Woods stood up behind Yuki, going unnoticed by the teen. He extended his arm to shoot out some branches but before he could even make a move, a fist made out of snow shot out from Yuki's back, punching the Pro Hero in the face, sending him flying into Backdraft, whom was busy keeping the civilians under control.

Meanwhile, at the building that Best Jeanist was thrown in, came said Pro Hero as he looked down at the street. He extended his arms and shot out the threads of his jeans filled hero outfit. The threads wrapped around a light pole as Best Jeanist jumped out of the building, retracting the threads that were wrapped around the pole. Eventually he landed on the light pole before he looked in front of him, seeing his allies all down on the ground. Kamui Woods was on top of Backdraft while Death Arms was busy getting up from the snowball attack that Yuki gave him.

Jumping into the air, Best Jeanist shot out the threads of his outfit towards Yuki, catching the teen off guard. Soon, the threads wrapped around the teen before tightening around him, However, instead of trapping him, the threads went through Yuki as snow fell to the ground. The Pro Hero's eyes widened as his attack failed while Yuki simply reformed his body back to normal. Best Jeanist landed on the ground but before he could do anything, he was smacked to the side by a giant hammer made out of snow that Yuki morphed his right hand into. Death Arms was getting up from his previous attack but was suddenly knocked back down as Best Jeanist crashed into him.

All of a sudden, Yuki's arms turned into snow and soon elongated out of his body before he grabbed the ankles of both Pro Heroes, surprising them. He suddenly lifted them up in the air and threw them to the opposite side, sending them to crash into Kamui Woods and Backdraft, piling on top of the two.

"Nothing can stop this kid!" Death Arms exclaimed in anger.

"My Quirk won't work against him!" Best Jeanist announced.

"What?! Why?! I thought you could manipulate his fiber in his jeans?"

"I can, but when I used it on him, it wouldn't work for some reason."

"That's because he's not wearing jeans." Kamui Woods said, confusing the two. "That kid demonstrated that he's completely made out of snow. When I shot out my wood at him, as soon as it impacted him, he turned to a pile of snow before he turned himself back to normal. His whole body is just made up of snow and it seems to me he can control it to the point where he can shape shift his body parts into anything. He shape shifted his hands into hammers, maces, even a freaking spike. He's a shape shifter and I don't think physical attacks can harm him. He's pretty much immune to them since he can just reform his body back after any attack by using the snow to rebuild the structure of his body within seconds."

"So what're you saying?! That we can't beat this guy?!" Death Arms asked angrily.

"I'm saying that he's going to be a difficult opponent to defeat." Kamui Woods replied. "It seems to me that he can also manipulate the snow around him as well. He was able to create a wall of snow from the ground."

"So he's made out of snow and he can manipulate his body AND the snow around him?" Backdraft questioned.

"Indeed." Kamui Woods confirmed. "He's no doubt a tricky opponent with no known weaknesses."

"You're forgetting one thing." Death Arms spoke up. "He's made out of snow, meaning fire can melt him. We can have Endeavor defeat him."

"What are the chances of Endeavor even showing up at this moment?!" Kamui Woods shouted.

At that moment, Yuki approached the four Pro Heroes, morphing his fists into hammers as he glared down at them, gritting his teeth at them. He raised his arm in the air, ready to swing down onto his opponents below him; however, at the last minute, a streak of flame flew passed him, seizing his attack while also melting part of the front of his body. Immediately, Yuki retreated away at a safe distance where he can freeze the snow on him back to normal, before he took a look at where the flames originated from. There, off to the side was the No. 1 Pro Hero: Endeavor.

"Speak of the devil." Death Arms said.

"Your reign of terror ends here, villain." Endeavor said in a cold tone.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Yuki shouted, losing control of his boiling anger. "You Pro Heroes are supposed to help and protect! Where's my help and protection?! You think I wanted to destroy the city?! You think I wanted to fight you?! Do you know what I wanted?! I wanted help! That's all I wanted! That's all I ever wanted!"

"You lost your chance of help when you put many lives in danger you criminal scum." Endeavor replied in the same harsh, cold tone.

Yuki growled in anger. "You know, Endeavor, you were always my least favorite hero!" he shouted as his arms turned into snow.

"Did you forget that I can melt you at any time?" he asked. "Fire melts snow. Meaning I have an advantage over you."

Endeavor suddenly extended his hands as he shot out fiery hot flames; the flames impacted with Yuki who quickly began to melt, all while screaming. He backed away as he fell into the snow before reforming himself back to normal once more.

"True." Yuki replied. "But do you know what happens when fire melts snow? It turns to water!"

Yuki suddenly jumped up into the air where he landed right on Endeavor. Because of his flames, Yuki quickly melted into water, which just as quickly put out Endeavor's flames. Before he completely turned into water, Yuki shot away from Endeavor's body and into the snow, where he used the snow around him to reform himself back to his usual shape and form.

"You think you're safe from me just because you can melt my snow?" Yuki asked. "It takes more than raw power and brute force to defeat an opponent! It also takes intelligence and clever strategies! Something you obviously lack, Endeavor! That's why you were the No. 2 Pro Hero!"

Endeavor's eyes widened in anger as his flames returned back to normal. "Speak all you want, criminal. It sure won't save you." he assured as flames appeared around his arms.

Endeavor leaped towards Yuki, ready to attack him with his flame covered fist; however, at the last second, Yuki turned into snow and disappeared into the ground, causing Endeavor to miss. There, he accidentally punched a fire hydrant, causing water to shoot out like a geyser, drenching him with the liquid while also putting out his flames. Behind Endeavor, Yuki reformed himself back to normal as he morphed his fists into giant maces; Endeavor turned around only to be punched to the side by Yuki's mace hands, sending him flying into a parked car, completely destroying it.

"Woah. He's smart." Sero said from the sidelines.

"Yeah." Jiro agreed. "He was able to figure out how to turn Endeavor's own power and Quirk into his weakness."

"Purposely turning himself into water just to put out Endeavor's flames for a brief second. That's both smart and crazy." Kirishima replied.

"He's not only smart, but he's powerful, and deadly… Who is this kid?" Yaoyorozu wondered.

Midoriya only watched in horror, watching Yuki completely lose all control.

Endeavor quickly got up from the car and heated up his body, drying himself off as the flames returned around his neck. He glared daggers at Yuki, whom proceeded to do the same; the Pro Hero balled up his fist as flames surrounded them, before he launched himself forward.

"Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn!" Endeavor called out.

Yuki suddenly turned his entire arm into snow and enlarged it before he too raised it into the air. At that moment, Endeavor's and Yuki's fists impacted each other, with Yuki being completely obliterated as he turned into dust of snow, falling to the ground, while Endeavor was sent flying into the sky. He crashed into the same building that Best Jeanist crashed into earlier, except at a higher level.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Yuki actually physically attacking the No. 1 Pro Hero, successfully sending him flying away, including the Pro Hero's own son, Shoto Todoroki. Soon enough, Yuki reformed himself as he returned back to his normal shape and form, before he soon felt like he wasn't safe at all. Yuki suddenly looked all around him, seeing the many eyes staring at him; everyone around were all shouting insults at him as they booed at him. He turned to the side where he saw a television crew broadcasting him, no doubt on live TV. His breathing got shaky as he gritted his teeth, feeling so much anger in his body as it ran through his frozen veins. All of a sudden, objects were being thrown at him by the crowd, which only fueled his anger even more.

"Hey! Come over here tough guy! I got something for ya!"

"We'll kick your freakin' ass!"

"Leave those heroes alone! You're gonna pick on those guys trying to protect everyone?!" shouts a man.

A metal pipe was thrown at Yuki, taking out his arm as he glared at the crowd. "Oh yeah! I got something for your ass! You mess with the heroes, you mess with Japan!" shouts another man.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

As more objects were being thrown at Yuki, the voices inside his head continued to shout at him. Yuki suddenly crossed his arms to form an X as he began to absorb the air around him; inside his snow filled body, the air was beginning to freeze as the power continued to build up inside him, ready to unleash at any second. Much like a water balloon, Yuki was absorbing a vast amount of air and concentrating it in a single spot. He wasn't doing this because he knew how to, he was doing this out of complete rage, wanting everything to stop and for everyone to stop yelling at him. He had no control of his powers whatsoever at this point, so all of this was happening because of his extensive anger building up inside him.

_They lied to me! They set me up! They're hating me! They're using me! Afraid of them! They're dead to me! They lied to me! They set me up! They're hating me! They're dead to me! __And now they're all my ENEMY!_

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Yuki roared out in anger.

And then, everything went silent as the only thing that could be heard was the quiet breeze in the air.

Suddenly, a devastating shockwave made out of ice cold air was unleashed from Yuki's body, completely destroying everything. The shockwave knocked over the many cars in the area as well as the many civilians; snow was suddenly being produced from the bottom of Yuki's feet, sending a huge wave of snow to blanket the entire area. The shockwave also managed to break some windows, sending glass to fly everywhere, as well as knock over some low standing electronic billboards, causing them to fall to the ground. The billboards fell on multiple people and cars, as the cars that were sent flying by the shockwave toppled over the running civilians, crushing them and even killing them.

At that moment, jagged pillars began to shoot out of the snow, destroying more property as the pillars pierced the many buildings and unfortunate civilians standing on the ground. All of Class 1-A ran out of the vicinity as every civilian scattered in the area. The four Pro Heroes toppled on top of each other were all blown away by the shockwave as they were sent flying into various buildings. As they landed in the various places they landed in, several ice particles began to form on their clothing and skin, thanks to the powerful, devastating shockwave of ice cold air.

After several minutes of pure destruction, the entire plaza was completely leveled and destroyed. Debris littered the area as several dead bodies laid on the ground, either crushed by cars or falling parts of buildings or stabbed to death by razor sharp glass shards.

In the middle of the plaza was the one who caused the massive shockwave, Koru Yuki, as he had a weak composure. His breathing was heavy and shaky as his pigmentation began to lose itself, before eventually he turned completely into snow with no color whatsoever, now just snow white. He looked at his hands only to see them slowly dusting off into the wind; he was losing the strength to keep his composure after his most devastating attack. Eventually, with one final breath of air he let out, he eventually lost all the strength to keep his shape and form and dusted off onto the ground, camouflaging himself with the natural snow. A trail of snow started to move away from the scene, no doubt Yuki making his escape.

* * *

Midoriya groaned as he pushed some rubble off of himself. "Deku!" shouted Uraraka who came running over to him, helping him up. "Deku, you alright?!"

"Ah. Yeah. Nothing I haven't dealt with. Ah." he groaned in pain. "I tried to help him… I really did."

"I know… I know." Uraraka quietly says.

"Is anyone hurt?" Iida asks from the crowd.

"We're all alright." Mina says.

"Did… Did the city get a new villain?" Kaminari asks.

"I think it did." Jiro grimly says.

Midoriya looked ahead of him, seeing nothing but destruction and chaos as pieces of buildings laid littered the streets. Cars were smashed, people were killed. The whole entire plaza was littered in debris and the bodies of the fallen who were unlucky to get caught up in the attack.

The only thing Midoriya could muster up to say was…

"Yuki."

* * *

**(Oh boy! Yuki's true powers have awakened and now the world can see how devastating he can be with his newfound abilities…**

**Okay that's all. I got nothing else to say. Bye.)**


	7. Adjustment

**(Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

…

**i wanna fuck you)**

* * *

In the middle of the day, three days after the Horikoshi Plaza attack, Musutafu was still functioning normally, even with a new villain on the loose.

A coffee shop in the middle of the city was busy with many customers, some idling sitting while having conversations with their friends or some standing in line to order their drinks. A man held his daughter's hand as the two waited in line while the little girl stared at her feet below, kicking them out of boredom. At that moment, the sound of a bell jingling and a door opening could be heard.

Koru Yuki, now dawning a light blue ski mask and red goggles to hide his face, walked into the coffee shop. Immediately, he looked all around him to see that no one was paying attention to him. Which was good for once. He didn't want to get caught immediately. However, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on a few conversations.

"I still can't believe the plaza got attacked."

"Yeah man, I know. It's only been three days but it feels like yesterday it happened.

"I heard they're calling him the Abominable Snowman or something."

Yuki turned his attention to the other side of the shop, eavesdropping on more conversations.

"I used to feel safe knowing the Pro Heroes could defeat any villain. But that guy managed to defeat five Pro Heroes, including the number one Pro Hero."

"I would've thought Endeavor would've defeated him since he could just melt him."

Yuki turned his attention to another part of the shop.

"I'm not afraid of many people, but that guy… he scares me."

Next thing Yuki knew, he started hearing every conversation around him and all were about him.

"I hope he gets captured one day."

"I've never seen a Quirk like that. It's so powerful."

"He was a freak! Did you see his face!"

"I'm scared of him. I'm starting to hate winter now."

Throughout all this, the voices inside Yuki's head continued to whisper to him.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki turned to the line where he stepped in it, standing behind the father and the daughter. The daughter suddenly looked up and saw Yuki, whom looked down at her through his mask.

"Daddy," she tugs her dad's shirt. "what's he wearing?"

The father turned around to see Yuki glaring at him through his goggles. "Shhshhshh." he told his daughter as they stepped out of line.

Yuki was now the first in line as the barista simply stared wide eyed at Yuki's odd persona while holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Um, c- can I help you, sir?" the barista nervously asks.

"Coffee."

Yuki slaps some yen on the counter before swiping the coffee that was in her hand. He turned around as he began to drink the coffee. However, instead of the coffee going down his throat, it entered his mouth only to quickly cause the snow that was all over his body to slowly melt, prompting him to stop drinking the beverage. He looked down to see some coffee stained snow sliding off his body as it spilled onto the floor.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki turned around and placed the coffee back on the counter. "On second thought. I'm not thirsty." he says as he turns around, leaving the barista confused by his actions. The teen exited the coffee shop as parts of his body continued to melt away by the hot drink. He looked down at his feet to see some of the snow moving towards him. He absorbed some of the snow as it patched up some of the parts that got melted away on his body, fully restoring him.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"_We return to our story about the terrorist attack that occurred in Horikoshi Plaza three days ago."_

Yuki turned his head to a TV store where a news broadcast was shown with various people crowding around the store. Yuki stepped into the crowd as he began to listen to the broadcast.

"_At around 10:58 P.M. on December 17th, a hooded figure caused massive destruction to the plaza, which caused the police to be called onto the scene."_

The TV suddenly showed footage of Yuki that was shot through a phone as he staring off into his own reflection as the many cops surrounded him, all shouting and yelling at him.

"_Do you understand us?!"_

"_Do not move!"_

"_Freeze!"_

"_He's not listening! Get the smoke grenades!"_

"_Popping smoke!"_

"_No! No, stop! Don't do that! Please!"_ Yuki's pleas could be heard.

"_Down on the ground! You're under arrest!"_

"_It's over freak!"_

"_Wait! It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my…"_

"_Oh my God."_ mumbled the person who was shooting the video.

"_The assailant then released a powerful blast of what appeared to be a snowstorm."_ The sound of a BOOM could be heard as many people screamed while the person holding the camera scrambled out of there. "_It didn't take long for the Pro Heroes to show up but before they could apprehend the criminal, a teenager by the name of Izuku Midoriya stepped into the crowd where he began to talk to the assailant who was revealed to be Koru Yuki."_

"_You're uh…. You're the guy with the Omnitech plans, right? Koru Yuki?"_

"_Y-Yes! That's right! It's me!"_

"_Koru Yuki is 15 years old and attended Musutafu High School and worked as an intern to the Omnitech CEO, Sondaina Tawagoto. When we spoke to Koru Yuki's teachers they described him as, 'invisible and a nobody with no friends.' Koru Yuki was born Quirkless and it is unknown how poor Yuki was given these powers, but one thing is for certain, he was declared a menace and highly dangerous by both the chief of police and the Pro Heroes respectively. He destroyed Horikoshi Plaza, causing many civilian deaths. Police aren't open on revealing how many casualties there were last night. It looks like the city has another villain on its hands."_

"I'm not a villain." Yuki said in one breath as he stared at the screen with horror in his eyes.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking... Paranoia. Quirkless loser. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Call him whatever you want, I call him a savior to us." said a man beside him.

Yuki turned his head to the unknown man. "Us?" he asked the man next to him.

"The Quirkless." the man clarified. "They said that Yuki kid was born Quirkless, and he just showed the country what a Quirkless person can do when driven over the edge. If you ask me, he's doing us all a favor by standing up to the hero society."

"Yeah." another man agreed. "We Quirkless people are always a source of mockery and laughter. We constantly get harassed, get made fun of, ridiculed. Hell, we don't even have medical insurance! Society has deemed us worthless for any kind of insurance! It's unfair!"

"The heroes may call him a villain, but to the Quirkless, he's a hero in our eyes!" shouted a third man.

The small crowd all erupted in cheers as they pumped their fists in the air; this act alone surprised Yuki himself.

"You guys are nuts!" shouted a woman. "That kid is obviously dangerous! He's no good! Lock him up and throw away the key!"

"Hey!" shouted a man as he placed a finger on her. "Don't you talk about the poor kid! It's not his fault he got powers! You heard him on the news! All he wanted was help and he was denied it by the Pro Heroes as well as the cops!"

"He killed innocent civilians!" the woman retorted.

"After they ridiculed him in front of everyone in public!"

"He's a monster!"

"He's a hero!"

The crowd suddenly turned on the woman as they began to barbarically assault her, pushing her to the ground as they kicked the poor woman on the ground. Yuki backed up a bit, horrified at the small battle going on in front of him. He looked up to see a couple of cops heading their way, prompting Yuki to run away in order to not get caught.

"Break it up! Break it up!" shouted one of the cops as they pushed the civilians away from the woman.

Yuki ran away to a safe distance to the point where he could only hear the muffled shouts from far away, as well as his distorted hearing. He placed his hands in his pockets as he started to casually walk down the street, trying not to get too much attention on him.

* * *

Mr. Tawagoto and various other Omnitech employees watched the news report, all having startled expressions. Mr. Tawagoto however had a more angry expression. He stepped out of the lounge room with the same angry expression.

"That damn, worthless brat!" he shouted.

"Mr. Tawagoto!" Suzaki shouted as he approached his boss. "We have a problem."

"I saw the news." Mr. Tawagoto abruptly reveals.

"What do we do?" Suzaki asks.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Mr. Tawagoto replies. "The public knows who he is and that he worked at Omnitech. Sooner or later they're going to be snooping around my office, asking all kinds of questions about Yuchi."

"Well that's actually part of the problem." Suzaki says.

Mr. Tawagoto shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"We have a reporter on the first floor asking to speak with you." he says.

Mr. Tawagoto groaned in annoyance. "Send them in. Might as well get this over with." he orders his bodyguard.

Suzaki bowed before his boss before exiting the office, leaving the CEO of the company to his own thoughts.

* * *

Yuki walked aimlessly down an alley in the middle of the day with his hands in his pockets. Through his vision, everything was highlighted in red while his vision was blurry and his hearing was muffled, indicating by the many muffled engines of the cars on the street.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki suddenly walked passed the same three thugs that robbed him a month ago, though he didn't notice them as he continued to walk down the alley. The three thugs looked at Yuki while the leader smirked, finding an easy prey to mug. Yuki continued to walk down the alleyway, unaware of the thug's behind him. At that moment, one of the thugs stepped ahead of him and blocked his way, causing Yuki to stop. However, his angry expression didn't change despite the fact that a tall, muscular man was in his way.

"You shouldn't have come down this alley, kid." the leader of the thugs said behind him, prompting Yuki to turn around. "It's pretty dangerous out here, don't you know?"

Yuki remained silent as he turned around, looking down at his feet. "Leave me alone." he whispered.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." the leader said. "Now you can make this easier for all of us if you hand over the cash."

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"Leave me alone." Yuki repeated.

"Still not listening, huh?" the leader asked, his patience beginning to wear thin. His fingers suddenly morphed into daggers as he stepped to the side of Yuki and placed his hand on his farthest cheek. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson kid."

Yuki, whom was still looking down at the ground, began to breathe shakily as his pupils shook violently as he grew angry eyes.

"Looks like you're down on your luck, kid." the leader maliciously said as he grew a sadistic smile.

Yuki suddenly slowly raised his hand to his hip and morphed it into a hammer, before casually swinging it at the leader of the thugs, sending him flying to a wall. The thug impacted the wall so hard that he created a crack in it; as he slid down, blood smeared from his back and onto the wall as he fell onto the ground dead.

The muscular thug in front of him gasped quietly as he grew wide eyes, staring at his dead friend in front of him.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

"I told you to leave me alone." Yuki said in a dead tone, barely above a whisper.

"You killed him." the muscular thug said before glaring at Yuki. His hands suddenly began to light up as he formed a fireball in the palm of his hands. "Now I'm gonna kill you."

Yuki, while still looking down, raised his other hand and morphed his arm into a huge spike. He suddenly stabbed the muscular thug and impaled him with his newly formed spiked arm, causing the thug to cough out blood. He began gasping for air as Yuki raised him into the air, finally looking up to look the thug in the eyes. Behind him, the third thug stared at Yuki with wide, shaky, terrified eyes as he watched his two friends get brutally murdered before him. The snow teen suddenly tossed the thug to the other side of the alley, causing him to fall into a dumpster while the lid closed upon impact. Yuki suddenly turned around and looked at the third thug with an angry expression; the final surviving thug began backing up as Yuki took a step forward.

"P-P-Please!" the thug begged. "Y-Y-You don't have to d-d-do this."

Yuki suddenly raised his right arm ever so slightly; at that moment, his arm turned to snow and shot out in front of the thug, creating a wall in front of him. Then, with his elongated arm, slightly pushed the thug up against the wall before he began walking forwards, all while the thug began to breathe heavily and shakily.

"H-How 'bout this." the thug began to bargain. "I-I won't tell anyway about y-you k-k-killing my friends, and you d-don't tell a-anyone about u-us t-trying to m-m-mug you. Th- Th- That sound good?"

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki turned his head and looked at the thug with his empty, dead eyes, still retaining his angry expression.

"C-Come on, man." the thug stammered. "Y-Y-You can t-trust me."

Yuki raised his hand and hovered it mere centimeters away from the thug's face, all while still giving him the same angry expression.

"Why should I trust you?" he asks above a whisper. "You have a Quirk that you use to bully the Quirkless… I hate Quirks."

At that moment, Yuki placed his hand over the thug's face, which immediately began to freeze it while giving it a severe case of frostbite at the same time, before eventually it began to spread like a wildfire. Eventually, shortly after seconds passed, the entire body of the thug was frozen solid as Yuki retracted his hand away from the frozen thug before he began to walk away. As he walked away, he tilted the frozen statue of the thug ever so slightly, causing it to tilt forward. It eventually fell and impacted with the ground, shattering it to pieces.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Yuki continued to walk down the alley as he entered the sidewalk; he looked up to see the various buildings and skyscrapers in front of him while the midday sky dawned over him. He let out a heavy, yet calm sigh, as he turned the corner, walking away from the scene of the three murders he just committed.

* * *

The park was covered in snow as the green grass was underneath it all. Over by a bench say Yuki, who stared at the snow below him as he leaned forward. The snow in front of him was moving on its own as Yuki manipulated it through the bottom of his feet. With his powers, he created various objects with the snow. A cell phone. A hat. A bucket. He even created a sword that stuck up from the ground. Underneath his mask, he has a sad expression as he continued to play with his powers seeing how there was nothing else he could do.

He suddenly heard laughing, prompting him to look up. There, he saw two elementary boys building a snowman in the middle of the park. A little ways beside the two was a little girl who looked to be younger than the two boys. The little girl was building her own snowman as well, though she did a poor job at it. She finished placing the head, which caused the entire snowman to crumble to pieces. The two boys suddenly started laughing at her failed attempt at a snowman.

"Nice snowman. It looks like trash!" laughed one of the boys.

The girl suddenly looked down as tears formed in her eyes. Over at the bench, Yuki couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, understanding the position she was in. He suddenly started to manipulate the snow over by the girl where he created a quickly snowman next to her. The girl turned to the newly formed snowman before a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey!" she called out, grabbing the boy's attention. "How's _this_ for a snowman?"

One of the boys scoffed in response. "It's alright." he sarcastically replies.

Right at that moment, a lump of snow formed underneath his feet, causing him to trip and fall backwards. The second boy got tripped and fell as well as a second lump of snow formed. The two boys quickly got up as they ran out of the park.

"She has a snow Quirk! Let's get out of here!" yelled one of the boys as they ran off.

The little girl couldn't help me giggle as her bullies ran away. She turned to the snowman that formed behind her before giving it a giant bear hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Snowman." she says.

Over by the bench, Yuki couldn't help but smile at the cute moment he secretly created. The girl quickly ran towards her mother who walked up to her, giving her a hug as she pointed to the snowman. The mother appeared to have laughed at her daughter's amusement before giving a gentle kiss on her head; the mother and daughter then walked away, leaving the park.

Yuki used his powers to disintegrate the snowman, turning it back into a pile of snow. He sighed heavily through his mask as he reached out his hand. He concentrated his powers to his palms as he fired a snowstorm blast onto the park, sending snow flying everywhere. He then pointed his index finger as he tried to concentrate the power to his fingertip.

He released the power as he fired a snowstorm blast from his finger tip, albeit a smaller one but still nonetheless powerful. Yuki then snapped his fingers, firing another snowstorm blast. At that moment, he realized that he could create snowstorm blasts from any part of his hand and not just his palm.

"Excuse me, sir." said a voice behind him. Yuki turned around to see two officers standing behind the bench he was sitting on. "Do you mind if I ask why you're disturbing the peace?"

Yuki, startled by the sudden appearance of the law enforcement behind him, stammered with his answer.

"Uh… I was just uh…" Yuki stuttered.

_Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental paranoia._

One of the officers looked down to see Yuki's hand, taking notice of the light blue skin and dark blue visible veins as well as the faded blue nails. Realization suddenly hit him as he hovered his hand over his gun.

"Koru Yuki." he called out. Yuki jerked his head to the officer. "Put where your hands above your head right now. You're under arrest." he ordered.

_Quirkless loser. Veins are icy. Foes are nearing. Madness breaking. I can feel the darkness taking over._

Yuki suddenly jerked up from the bench as he fell down on the ground backwards. He started backing up as he accidentally activated his powers. A wall of snow shot up from the ground in front of the officers, stopping them from arresting Yuki. The teen quickly got up and made a run for it as the wall of snow disintegrated back to just a pile.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" shouted the officer as he and his colleague took chase.

_Accusing. Implying. The crying. I'm dying._

Yuki ran out of the park as he ran down the sidewalk, not wanting to get arrested. The teen ran as fast as he could, pushing many people out of his way as the two cops followed suit. Taking a risk, Yuki ran through the busy street where a car was speeding towards his way. He raised his hand as he fired a snowstorm blast at the car, flipping it as it flew forwards. By now, Yuki was on the other side of the street as the car fell hood first onto the street, completely crushing the front part as it fell on its back. The two officers ran across the street as many drivers slammed on their breaks to avoid hitting anybody.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Can't ignore the mental torture. My dreams have died. The chills inside. My mind is tied. It's terrifying._

As Yuki ran, he inadvertently created small pillars and walls with the snow that covered the ground as the two police officers dodged each obstacle. The teen turned the corner as he ran up a flight of stairs where a train was sitting idling. The officers followed him up the stairs as Yuki entered the train. Just as the doors were closing, the two officers slithered their way inside. At that moment, the train took off.

The two officers looked above everyone else, spotting Yuki's distinguishing light blue mask and red goggles. Immediately they started pushing people out of the way as Yuki did the same thing. He made it to the other side of the train as he entered a new car. He pushed the people out of his way in the crowded car until he got to some closed doors. He was desperately trying to find a way out of the train but since it was moving, it was next to impossible to find an exit.

He suddenly heard doors opening as he spotted the two officers entering the car, pushing people out of their way. No longer having a choice, Yuki shape shifted his hand into a spatula like object. He jabbed his hand into the creaks of where the doors were closed before he started to forcefully open them. He eventually opened the doors where it was revealed that they were high above the ground and on a bridge.

"Freeze!" shouted an officer from behind him.

Yuki backed up in surprise as he accidentally stepped off the open door. He screamed as the cop went to grab his arm; however, upon grabbing it, he immediately got frostbite before eventually his entire hand started to freeze solid. Soon, his entire body froze completely solid as both Yuki and the frozen cop fell out of the speeding train.

Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell down the long drop. He raised his hands in front of him as he braced himself for the impact. However, he inadvertently activated his snowstorm blasts powers, which caused him to hover in place above the car. The frozen body officer however landed directly on the car he was hovering over; upon impact, the frozen body of the officer smashed into pieces.

Yuki continued to hover over the car until he changed his position, to where he was now standing upright. He saw many people staring at him with either confused expressions on their faces or horror in their eyes. The teen looked down to see that he also activated his snowstorm blasts from the bottom of his feet, which continued to allow him to hover in the air. He then looked up to see the people staring at him; scared at the situation before him, he increased the pressure of his snowstorm blasts which propelled him upwards. He shot up into the sky where he flew away from the scene... until he landed directly on a nearby roof after losing his flight powers. He quickly picked himself back up as he continued to run away from the scene down below.

* * *

Yuki, now without his mask and instead is just wearing his hood over his head, walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He suddenly looked up to see multiple cars outside his own apartment, sending all kinds of red flags in his mind.

"He's not in there, sir." reported one of the officers.

"He must have known we were going to check his home and went to a secondary location." said the commanding officer.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do right now at the moment. I want you to-"

The commanding officer suddenly turned his head, noticing Yuki who was awkwardly and idling standing there as he observed the force. He immediately recognized his face and deduced it was the person they were searching for. Yuki also figured out that he was caught as he ran into an alley.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted the officer.

The officer gave chase as he too ran into the alley; however, instead of finding Yuki, he only found trash and dumpsters in the alley, all things that essentially associated with a city alley. However, one thing did stand out from the rest: a single snow man with no arms, eyes, or any other features for the matter.

The officer approached the snowman as he bent down to observe it, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He extended his finger to examine the texture of the snowman and as we all know by now, if one were to place their bare skin on Yuki for at least a second, they immediately get frostbite. However, shouting from the street caused the officer to retract his finger, which was millimeters away from the snowman, and turn around.

The officer exited the alley to check up with the commotion out on the street. After he left the alley, the snowman suddenly started to morph into a different shape, revealing that it was none other than Yuki, using his shape shifting powers, to disguise himself. He stepped out of the alley to take a look at what the commotion was all about. There, he saw a huge group of people yelling at the officers while raising their fists in the air.

"Leave him alone!"

"He doesn't deserve this!"

"All he wanted was help and you denied him that!"

"You selfish bastards!"

All the civilians started throwing various insults at the officers as they tried to calm down the general public. Yuki continued to hide in the alley, surprised by the crowd's outburst.

"All you do is bully the Quirkless!" shouted a civilian. "It's about high time someone stood up to you! Koru Yuki is our hero!"

Everyone in the crowd appeared to have agreed with the man as they all cheered. Yuki was speechless and beyond surprised at this point.

"Hero?" he silently repeated to himself.

"Alright! Back it up! Back it up!" shouted an officer.

"You stupid pigs!"

"You cause more damage than fix!"

"You're supposed to protect us but you bully us!"

The commanding officer suddenly grabbed his radio that was on his shoulder. "Station, I'm going to need riot control. Send additional units to the Musutafu Apartments." the officer ordered.

At that moment, the crowd started throwing stones at the officers, who all got out their weapons in self defense. They opened up their doors as they hid behind them to hide from the stones being thrown at them. Yuki continued to watch the public defend him without even noticing his presence, until a single woman in the crowd turned her head and noticed Yuki observing the scene.

Yuki immediately got ready to run, thinking she was going to give away his position. However, what surprised him was when she smiled at him and raised a thumbs up before she went back to throwing stones at the officers. Yuki was beyond baffled at why the people were defending him, but at the same time, felt something in his no longer existent heart that he lost a long time ago:

Hope.

Discreetly moving back into the shadows of the alley he was in, Yuki slipped under the officer's radar as he walked away from his former apartment. The officers continued to defend and hide themselves from the crowd who were now throwing stones and snowballs or snowballs filled with stones at this point.

* * *

A piece of paper was placed on a bulletin board with the words "POWERS" written in big letters. The person who placed the piece of paper on the board was revealed to be Yuki. Ever since he realized he couldn't go home since the law enforcement knew who he was and where he lived, he had to find a different place to hide out. He pretty much ran across the entire city until he came across an abandoned warehouse, which he thought was perfect for a hideout.

The piece of paper titled POWERS had multiple bullet points identifying each of his powers and how they worked. Powers such as:

_\- Snowstorm Blasts: I can shoot out ice cold air from my hands and even from the bottom of my feet to the point where I can hover and even fly. Exact temperature unknown but I can control the amount of force, pressure, and even the temperature of my blasts. Extremely useful yet unstable. Needs more work._

_\- Shape shifting: I can shape shift any part of my body into anything I can imagine. I can shape shift my hands into hammers, a spike, even an axe. I can also shape shift my entire body into a snowman. Pretty cool if you ask me. No pun intended._

_\- Density control: I can increase my density so I can be as hard as a rock or decrease it so I can be as light as a feather. Really useful._

_\- Snow production: I learned that I can absorb the water in the air and automatically freeze it so I can produce snow. Because there's an unlimited amount of water in the air, there's an unlimited amount of snow I can produce. (i wonder if_ _i__ can cover the entire city in snow?)_

_\- Snow manipulation: I can manipulate the natural snow on the ground and create virtually anything I can imagine. Extremely useful if I want to overwhelm my opponents without moving a muscle. (do i even have muscles anymore?)_

_\- Physical attack immunity: As evident when Kamui Woods and Death Arms physically attacked me in Horikoshi plaza, I'm immune to any sort of physical attack. I can immediately reform myself immediately._

_\- Immortality: Ever since the accident, I no longer feel hunger and fatigue. Evident when I tried to drink coffee but didn't consume it. I haven't had a wink of sleep ever since the morgue and I don't feel tired. If I'm correct, I may very well possibly no longer have to breathe anymore since my lungs are non-existent and yet, here I am. Alive and well (sorta)._

_\- Natural snow camouflage: I can turn myself into dust or a cloud of snow and conceal myself within the natural snow. Only downsides are that if I move, anyone would be able to see me plus the fact that snow can only appear in winter. Maybe I can use my snow production powers to create a loophole over this weakness._

_\- Extreme subzero temperatures: My body is so cold that if a person were to place their bare skin on my for even a second, they immediately get frostbite. If my body comes into contact with bare skin for more than five seconds, they automatically start freezing. Could be used a defense mechanism to protect myself._

_\- Minion summoning: I can manipulate the snow to create various snowmen and control each and every one of them (forget it. false alarm)_

Yuki looked over the piece of paper as he analyzed all of his powers onto that one sheet of paper. He sat down on one of the many boxes inside the warehouse as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"I didn't ask to be this." Yuki says to himself. "I'm not a villain. I'm not a bad guy… I just have bad luck. I lost everything. My home. My job. My education. I can't even go back to my normal life anymore. I won't fit in. People consider me a freak and if I show my face, I'll immediately get the police called on me. Not to mention…" He suddenly grew a hateful glare. "Midoriya." he growled.

"He lied to me… He set me up… He hates me." he says to himself. "He said I could be a hero. He said I could make a change in the world even if I was Quirkless and a nobody… I knew it was too good to be true. He's just like everyone else."

He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I need to return to normal." he tells himself. "But I don't know how. The demolecularization chamber turned me into this… but maybe… it can help me revert back to normal. If I revert the process I can theoretically turn myself back to my human body… But the only working demolecularization chamber is in Kurutta Labs down at Omnitech… I have to see Dr. Kurutta. He's the only one who can help me."

"_That's right, you heard it here, folks. A Quirkless uprising!"_

Yuki turned his head to a small TV he set up when he moved into the warehouse. Behind the TV were multiple cables along with an extension cord with one of the cords powering the TV. On the TV was a news reporter standing outside the local police station where an angry mob was yelling and shouting outside the front doors.

"_Ever since the Horikoshi Plaza terrorist attack and the reveal of the person behind it,"_ the news reporter continued. "_Quirkless high school student Koru Yuki, many people have sympathized with Yuki's situation, claiming that all he wanted was help but the law and Pro Heroes denied him it. Most of the uprising is formed by Quirkless people, who are often the source of mockery and ridicule, who are currently on Yuki's side. We interviewed many people who shared their thoughts on Yuki and the effect he has brought up on the city."_

"_He's misunderstood. He's Quirkless. No doubt he has gotten bullied because of it."_

"_I fully sympathize with Yuki. A Quirkless person going through a massive change like that. He was probably just scared and confused. But do the heroes care? No! They don't care about the Quirkless!"_

"_He fought against the law and the stereotype about the Quirkless being weak and for that, I respect him."_

"_He's a freak and I don't like him!"_

"_With the uprising that has been occurring since the day after the attack, a large protest formed by the Quirkless have made it their personal mission to bring light onto the Quirk society. They are called ZEAL, which stands for Zero Enforced Abilities League. So far their only known goals are to bring justice to the Quirks, wanting nothing more but to gain insurance and respect, wanting to end the mockery and prejudice they have suffered throughout the years. It is unknown whether or not Yuki is involved with the protest or if his actions were on purpose to bring up the protest or if this is all coincidental."_

Yuki suddenly turned off the TV though was still confused as to why people were on his side. Pushing the thought aside, Yuki left the warehouse, having bigger concerns in his life right at the moment.

* * *

**(I think I accidentally made this story more shit than it already is. Whoops.)**


	8. I'm Not a Villain!

**(Many of you are wondering why the officer pulled a gun on Yuki two chapters ago and here's my explanation.**

**Yes, it's true that there are a bunch of weird physical features in the My Hero Academia world. That doesn't exclude that people are not affected by these features. One can still be startled by another person's appearance, especially if it's a stranger, in the My Hero Academia world. Furthermore, the officer was told that he was a suspicious person with facial features hidden, which only escalated the surprise of when he got a close up of Yuki's face.**

…

**Anywho, that's all I wanted to say. That and please stop nitpicking all the minor details like, "Why didn't Yuki just fly from the alleyway instead of turning into a snowman." or "Why did the police chase Yuki instead of calling some Pro Heroes?" because here are two questions to that question… "Who cares?" and "Does it matter?" because it's not relevant to the plot at all…**

**Okay, now THAT'S all I wanted to say. Now it's time for the daily shit post part of my author's note…**

**You guys remember O Entertainment and DNA Productions at the end of every Jimmy Neutron episode and that three eyed chimp would always come out and say, "Hi! I'm Paul."? I remember that. I miss those good ol' days…**

…

**Wait, I never watched Jimmy Neutron…**

***sounds of angry fans furiously typing intensifies*)**

* * *

Several cars drove down the street as Yuki turned the corner of the street as he concealed his face under his hood, wearing the same sky blue ski mask with red goggles underneath his hood. He kept his head down to hide his already hidden face for precaution as he passed many people who walked by him. A few of them even bumped into him, only to comment a rude remark to him, though Yuki did not listen.

He approached the Omnitech building as he entered the front doors, getting trapped in the revolving doors as an employee exited the building. He was suddenly approached by a security guard standing by the door.

"Sorry. No outside visitors unless you have a pass or you're here to see someone." the guard says.

"I need to see Dr. Kurutta." Yuki replies.

"What's your name?" the guard asks.

"Nise Namae. I'm from the International University of Japan."

"Can I see your school ID?"

"Uh. I was told I wouldn't need it. Just call Dr. Kurutta and say that there's a student from the school that's here to see him."

The guard rolled his eyes as he turned around to grab the radio attached to his shoulder. "Dr. Kurutta, I have a Nise Namae from the International University of Japan." he says.

"_I don't know who that is."_

"He says he's here to see you."

"_Sorry. He must have the wrong guy."_

The guard sighed in annoyance as he turned around. "Sorry kid, he says he hasn't-…" The guard suddenly stopped mid sentence to see that Yuki was no longer there. He looked all around him to see if he snuck passed him, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where'd he go?"

From above, a few snow pellets climbed inside the air vent before disappearing inside completely.

* * *

Dr. Kurutta, down in his lab, looked through a microscope as he watched some cells bond with a host organism. At that moment, the air vent from above started to rain snow before it eventually landed on the ground. The snow started to shape shift and materialize into Yuki. Dr. Kurutta was still oblivious to his intruder.

"Dr. Kurutta." Yuki called out, scaring the doctor a bit.

The doctor took one look at the mask person in front of him, not being able to recognize him.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"It's me." Yuki says as he takes off his mask, revealing his abnormal features. "Koru Yuki."

Dr. Kurutta's eyes immediately widened in surprise. "Yuchi?" he gasps.

"You still can't get my name right." Yuki says in a sad tone.

"You're a wanted criminal! You're not supposed to be here!" Dr. Kurutta shouted.

"I know! I came for help!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Help? Help for what?" he asks.

"What do you think?! My condition!"

"What happened to you?"

Yuki pointed to the remnants of the destroyed demolecularization chamber. "That." he says.

Dr. Kurutta glanced at the chamber before glancing back at the teen in front of him. "You're saying that the chamber gave you these powers?" he asks.

"Precisely, doc. Is there anything you can do to help?" Yuki asks.

"Incredible." Dr. Kurutta mumbled to himself. "What was initially used to turn snow into electricity caused to turn a living organism into pure, living snow. I assume you have full control of your abilities, right?"

"Not all of them." Yuki answers. "It's hard for me to maintain my shape and form and sometimes I accidentally release blasts of snow that I call snowstorm blasts from time to time."

"The gas along with the electricity fused with the snow which eventually entered your body, which fused with your DNA and eventually mutating you." Dr. Kurutta continues. "Fascinating! What else can you do other than your 'snowstorm blasts' and your shape shifting abilities that I saw on the news?"

"I can control my density." Yuki starts off.

"Explain."

"Well, I can decrease it to be as light as a feather or increase it to be as hard as a rock." Yuki explains.

"Any other abnormal abilities?" Dr. Kurutta asks.

"I can manipulate the snow around me, but only when I'm touching it." Yuki continues to explain. "Whatever I think of comes out from the snow. Like in Horikoshi Plaza, I thought of a giant fist to emerge from the ground and shortly afterwards, it emerged from the ground. I'm still having trouble controlling it since I inadvertently manipulate the snow around me if I'm scared or stressed or something along those lines.

I can also produce a lot of snow from my body, like when I released that devastating shockwave of destruction, I was producing snow from the bottom of my feet while at the same time manipulating it to create jagged pillars out of the ground. I think if I take in the water in the air, I can automatically freeze it at the right temperature to turn to snow and release it. I'm also immune to physical attacks since I can immediately reform myself afterwards.

One thing I am kind of fascinated in is my body temperature. My body is so cold that if bare skin were to touch it, it would immediately get a severe case of frostbite. If the bare skin continues to be in contact for longer than that, then the person would automatically get frozen."

Dr. Kurutta hummed as he scratched his chin; he suddenly opened his drawer and pulled out an electric thermometer with a cable attached to it. He stuck it into Yuki before plugging the cable into his computer. He turned it on and soon the temperature of Yuki's body was shown on screen:

-500°

"How intriguing!" Dr. Kurutta suddenly exclaimed. "Your body temperature is so low that even the computer is unable to give a precise answer! Not only that but you're colder than liquid oxygen. Even space itself! Your body temperature is _so_ low in the subzeros that the slightest touch of bare skin would give anyone frostbite, just like you said. That machine gave you incredible powers that could even rival All Might's."

"That machine ruined my life, doc!" Yuki shouted. "I need a cure! Can you fix me?"

"A cure?" Dr. Kurutta questions before scratching his chin. "I'm not entirely sure if a cure is obtainable but it might be worth checking out… Though, at a price." he suddenly grew a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asks, slightly afraid.

"The way I see it, I have _you_ on the ropes." Dr. Kurutta says. "You're a wanted man and I could easily turn you in but you're so desperate that you don't even care. I have you at my fingertips, playing you like a puppet." Yuki glared at him before he started to shape shift his hand into a weapon. "Ah. Ah. Ah. We wouldn't want that now, would we? After all, I _am_ your only chance at returning to normal."

Yuki reshaped his hand back into its normal form before growling silently at the doctor in front of him. "What do you need?" he asks.

"I need enhanced control rods that the city is storing in a federal facility." Dr. Kurutta replies. "It's the only way I can rebuild the demolecularization chamber. I sent in a request but it got denied. I want you to go break inside and steal the rods."

"No!" Yuki shouts. "I'm not a villain! I won't do this!"

"Do you want to return to normal or not?" Dr. Kurutta maliciously asks.

Yuki glared at the doctor as he growled a bit. "Where's the facility?"

* * *

Yuki walked down the street after getting the directions and the coordinates of the federal facility he was supposed to intrude. He kept his hands in his pockets as his mask was back on his face; he suddenly turned to the side to see a wanted poster of himself, using the picture that was taken of him in Horikoshi Plaza. He glared underneath his goggles as he ripped the sign off the pole before tearing it in half.

"We are Quirkless and we are free! We are Quirkless, that's no doubt!" chanted a female voice on a megaphone.

Yuki turned around to see a huge protest happening in the city square with hundreds of people holding signs as they chanted along with the girl standing on the stage. The girl held a megaphone to her mouth and was very familiar to Yuki. It was Akira Hikari, the girl he met at the train station and bumped into in Omnitech the day of his accident. She chanted the saying over and over again as she riled up the protesters as they chanted with her.

Behind her was a banner that read: Z.E.A.L. which stood for Zero Enforced Abilities League. The school ID picture of Yuki was shown in front of the crowd with the title HERO over his name in big red block letters. Yuki continued to stare at the protesters in confusion, unable to understand why they were on his side.

"For too long we have been abused and harassed by society!" Akira shouted through her megaphone. "We were denied insurance! We were denied healthcare! We were denied the ability to speak or vote! 80% of this city think they can do what they want to us however they like, but they fail to realize that we are human as well! They have abolished our lives and broken several human decency laws! For too long we have suffered their prejudice! Koru Yuki stood up to the hero society and proved what a man when driven over the edge can be able to do! He has given us hope! He has given us power! He has given us the right to defend ourselves! In the city's eyes, he is declared a villain, but in our eyes, he is our HERO!"

The crowd cheered as they threw their hands in the air as they pumped their fists, all chanting Yuki's name.

"Yuki! Boom ba yay! Yuki! Boom ba yay! Yuki! Boom ba yay!" the crowd cheered.

Yuki continued to spy at the crowd from behind the corner, still bewildered at the protest going on. "Weird." he mumbled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Several cameras panned horizontally as they scouted the perimeter fence of the federal facility, currently holding the enhanced control rods that Yuki needed to steal. One of the cameras was suddenly shot down by a snowstorm blast, no doubt from Yuki's doing. A security guard in the room noticed that one of the monitors turned to static, indicating that one of the cameras was disabled.

"Perimeter team, can you check out Camera 7. It appears to be malfunctioning." the guard says to his radio.

"_Copy that."_

A guard approached the area where the camera went down, seeing several broken pieces on the ground. He picked up the screen of the camera before grabbing his radio.

"Security team. We have a breach in Sector-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as he was suddenly knocked out by a snowstorm blast, sending him flying into a wall. Immediately, the alarm rang throughout the facility; the front gates were then blasted open from the outside as Yuki ran inside the facility, where he was met by several guards aiming various guns at him.

"We're authorized to shoot first! Surrender now!" shouted a guard. Yuki shot a snowstorm blast at one of the guards, sending him flying into a truck. "Open fire, men! Take down that bastard!"

The guards began firing their weapons at Yuki, only for the bullets to go right through his body, creating small holes in his chest made of snow. The guards lowered their guns in astonishment and surprise to see that Yuki was unharmed by the bullets. Yuki, however, shape shifted his hands into a mace and a hammer as he ran full speed at the guards. He collided with them as he swung his weaponized arms at the guards, sending them flying everywhere. One of the guards quickly grabbed his radio to call for help.

"We need backup! Call in the Deadly Trio and the robots!" he ordered.

On a computer screen, three files of three mercenaries were shown on screen with their names and quirks listed.

**Name**: Twister

**Quirk**: Cyclone _(Emitter)_

**Description**: The user can shoot out heavy winds from their arms and legs to attack, defend, or rescue. The user can control the amount of pressure and wind emitted from their arms and legs.

**Weaknesses**: When used too long, the user grows tired and fatigued. High levels as well as extreme low temperatures also affect their winds. Any damage to the skin can affect the wind, causing the Quirk to become uncontrollable.

**Name**: Gemstone

**Quirk**: Crystallization _(Emitter)_

**Description**: Upon touching any inanimate object, the user immediately turns the object into crystal and can manipulate the form into virtually anything. The user can also choose what kind of crystal to use.

**Weaknesses**: Cannot use on living beings and when used continuously, the crystals start to lose their matter and durability.

**Name**: Bulldozer

**Quirk**: Rhinoceros _(Mutant)_

**Description**: The user has all the abilities of a rhino with an impenetrable hide and a razor sharp horn for offensive and defensive capabilities. The user also has superhuman strength, superhuman stamina, superhuman speed, and high degree of durability.

**Weaknesses**: Weak reaction time, low agility, and smells really bad.

At that moment, several garages opened as a small army of robots and the three armored mercenaries came out of them. Twister had armor with the color scheme of light blue and grey as a symbol of wind appeared on his chest. Gemstone had magenta armor that appeared similar to actual crystals with gauntlets on her wrists. Bulldozer simply had a battle suit with his head exposed in order to properly charge and ran into his opponents.

"You chose the wrong facility to break in." Bulldozer says to Yuki. "Now you're gonna face the wrath of the Deadly Trio!"

"If you guys are protecting a facility, why name yourselves 'Deadly'?" Yuki asks.

Bulldozer suddenly charged towards him at full speed, giving little to no reaction time to Yuki whatsoever as he widened his eyes. Bulldozer impacted Yuki, causing him to dematerialize into a pile of snow, which only confused the three mercenaries.

"What happened to him?" Twister asks.

"Did I get him? Tell me I got him." Bulldozer says.

At that moment, the pile of snow started moving on it's own before it eventually took the shape and form of Yuki as he reformed himself once more. Yuki turned around and shape shifted his hand into a hammer before swinging it at Bulldozer. However, because of the mercenary's huge appearance, he only slid a few feet instead of being sent flying into a wall like the rest of the guards.

Gemstone grabbed a baton stick from her holster and activated her quirk. The baton stick suddenly turned to a magenta crystal as it elongated and extended forwards. She rushed forward to her enemy as she swung the crystallized stick at him. The stick only managed to swing right through Yuki as part of his body turned to a pile of snow before he reformed himself once more.

He formed a giant fist made out of snow in his hand as he swung it at Gemstone. However, she used the thick crystal stick to defend herself as she blocked each of his attacks. Yuki was suddenly blown away by a violent gust of wind as he turned to snow once more. Twister approached Gemstone as he used his Quirk on Yuki to blast him away; the pile of snow started to move away from the trio before it got to a safe distance, before it reformed back into Yuki.

Twister fired a beam Cyclone Winds from his arms at Yuki while the snow teen himself fired some Snowstorm Blasts to counter the attack. For a brief moment, both of the pressurized air was stuck in the middle as both Twister's and Yuki's respectful blasts were equal to power. Yuki turned his head to see Bulldozer charging towards him, prompting him to turn to snow to dodge the attack.

However, Twister continued to use his Cyclone Winds just as Bulldozer ran into his attack, blasting him away into a few boxes. Over to the side, Yuki materialized back into existence as he fired a few snowstorm blasts towards Twister. The attack was blocked when Gemstone stepped in front of him, wielding a shield made out of crystal she made using a box to block the attack.

Yuki growled before looking down, realizing that there was snow underneath him. He started concentrating real hard as the snow below him and the two mercenaries in front of him began to move. Gemstone and Twister looked down to see that the snow was now all lumpy and currently moving. At that moment, two giant fists emerged from the ground, punching the two mercenaries and sending them flying away. Yuki smiled at his achievement. Now he could finally fully manipulate the snow around him.

His victory was short lived when he heard Bulldozer charging towards him from behind. Yuki immediately reinforced his hands with snow as he enlarged them before placing them in front of him. He stopped Bulldozer's charge as the two were now in a stalemate, a battle of strength. Yuki looked at Bulldozer's hands and noticed that there were small ice particles forming on them instead of a severe case of frostbite.

"I was told about a villain who gives people frostbite with just a single touch." Bulldozer says to Yuki. "My hide is so tough, it's impenetrable! I can survive extreme temperatures both low and high! All it feels like I'm holding an ice cube that's slowly melting in my hand!"

Yuki suddenly started to concentrate all of his power as he began to absorb the water in the air into his body. At that moment, snow started to climb onto Bulldozer's arm, slowly engulfing it. Yuki used the water in the air to vastly produce snow at a rapid rate before eventually the snow engulfed Bulldozer's entire arm. The rhinoceros themed mercenary suddenly lost his grip on Yuki as the teen lifted him up into the air before slamming him down onto the ground behind him.

The teen turned to the side to see the small army of robots, aiming their missiles at him. One robot fired a missile directly towards him; acting quickly, Yuki fired a snowstorm blast at the missile. While he did not send it back to the robot, he did manage to send it off course. The missile striked a wall next to him as the robot fired another missile. Yuki concentrated his snowstorm blasts to the bottom of his feet as he got shot up in the air. The missile impacted the spot where Yuki once was.

He lost his balance mid air but managed to retain it in the middle of the air. He was now hovering high up in the air; another achievement for him. Though truth be told, he still had some trouble trying to retain his flight as he accidentally turned off the snowstorm blasts from the soles of his feet. The robot aimed a missile at Yuki and fired it; Yuki flew out of the way just in time. As he flew, he noticed a few words from the missile as it flew by him.

**-AT GUIDED MIS-**

Even with just those letters alone, Yuki devised that the actual words on the missile were "Heat Guided Missile(s)". "So, these things are heat guided, huh? Good thing I'm the opposite of that." he says to himself. He fired a few snowstorm blasts at the robot which instantly penetrated the armor, destroying it. Unfortunately, because he fired a snowstorm blast from his hands while simultaneously using them to hover himself in the air, it caused the snowstorm blasts from the soles of his feet to seize.

He yelled as he fell to the ground, landing on the snow with a loud thud; as he picked himself up, he noticed the small army of robots aiming their various weapons at them. All at once, the robots fired their miniguns at Yuki, which only created small holes in his body. Because he was touching the snow, he was continuously reforming himself as he was continuously getting shot.

Glaring at the robots, he manipulated the snow around him and concentrated into the spots where the robots were standing. With his powers, he formed large spikes as they shot up from the ground, penetrating the robots from underneath as they exploded afterwards. A few more robots appeared behind Yuki, prompting him to fly out of the way just in time for missiles to strike the spot he was on.

He landed at a safe distance away from the robots before he raised his arms in the air, causing spikes to emerge from the ground and penetrate the armored beasts from below, destroying them. He was suddenly blasted away by a violent gust of wind, disintegrating him instantly, no doubt from Twister's doing. Yuki immediately reformed himself back to his shape and form as he instantly fired a flurry of snowstorm blasts at the mercenaries.

Each of the three mercenaries all dodged or countered the snowstorm blasts their own way. Twister used his cyclones to counter the snowstorm blasts, Gemstone used the crystallized box she made to block the blasts, while Bulldozer simply crossed his arms in a defensive position. Yuki turned his head behind him, noticing the garage to the facility. He then realized he was wasting time with the mercenaries and robots and was getting distracted from completing his mission.

He manipulated the snow to create a giant wall in front of the three mercenaries to buy time in order for him to continue on. He turned around and fired two powerful snowstorm blasts from his palms, denting the garage door. A small opening from underneath was all Yuki needed as he dematerialized into snow and slipped in through the small opening, entering the facility.

At the same time, the thick wall made out of snow dematerialized as it turned into a pile of snow. The three mercenaries then realized that their enemy was gone and saw the garage doors all dented up. It didn't take long for the three to deduce where Yuki went.

Inside the facility, Yuki ran as fast as he could through the hall to his unknown destination. Ah of him on the other end of the hall, multiple guards appeared around the corner and aimed their weapons at him.

"Freeze!" one guard shouted.

Yuki continued to run as he fired a snowstorm blast at the group of guards, sending them flying into a wall. One guard groaned in pain as Yuki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to his face.

"Where are the control rods?" he asks.

"What?" the guard asks.

"The enhanced control rods! Where are they?!" Yuki asks in a desperate tone.

"Like I'll ever tell you." the guard replies. Yuki instantly formed his hand into a spike and brought the tip to the guard's face, mere millimeters away. "The rods are in Sector 8, Vault B!" he cried out.

Yuki threw the guard to the side, not wanting to hurt him since he already got his answer, as he walked away a few steps. He looked upwards and saw a vent above him; he stuck his hand upward as he started to slowly dematerialize in a cloud of snow before entering the vent above. Right at that moment, the three mercenaries arrived on the scene.

Inside the vent, the trail of snow that was a dematerialized Yuki continued to crawl in the vent, looking through various other vents to get a good look at the rooms. The trail of snow stopped at a vent that was above a wall with the words SECTOR 8 on it. The trail of snow turned the corner of the vent as it passed other vents as well, before it eventually came across one with a room underneath it. There was a single vault with a single letter above it: B. This was the vault he needed to open.

The trail of snow dripped down out of the vent and onto the floor as it eventually materialized back into Yuki. He stared at the vault, examining it, trying to find a way inside. Alas, he could not find a single way to get inside and the vault was too tough for his snowstorm blasts to dent. He turned to the side to see a keypad with a number lock beside it along with a container that was used for a keycard to be placed inside.

"Damn." Yuki mumbles to himself. "I need a keycard and access from the main computer to open this vault door. A keycard should be easy but where's the main computer… In the office, which is no doubt probably on the highest level of this building… Good thing I can sneak into vents."

* * *

Two security guards were in the control room as they looked over the monitors, trying to see where the intruder was. "Where is he?" one of the guards asks.

"I don't know." replied the other guard.

"Vents? Back room?... Bathroom?"

The head guard looked up from the monitor with an annoyed expression on his face. "Toyama, I didn't know five seconds ago and I don't know now." the guard replies. He suddenly grabbed a radio to the outside speakers in the facility and turned it on. "This Captain Yamamoto of the Musutafu Federal Facility. Please reveal yourself in your location." he announced.

The two looked on the monitors to see if the intruder would show themselves. After a few moments of silence, no one showed up on the monitors.

"I think he's gone." said Toyama.

"I don't know." Captain Yamamoto replies. "I don't like this… I don't know where he is."

Toyama was suddenly struck on the back of the head from an unknown force, causing him to fall onto the control panel. Captain Yamamoto gasped as his partner lost consciousness beside him.

"Right behind you." Yuki says behind the captain.

Captain Yamamoto gasped as he got up from his chair and raised his arms; razor sharp spikes shot out from his forearms as he got into a defensive position.

"I don't want to hurt you." Yuki says.

"Ye-ah, right. Why would I believe you?" Captain Yamamoto replies. "You broke into this facility, took out a number of my men, and destroyed highly expensive robots. You are NOT getting the gold locked up in the vaults!"

"Gold? I'm not here for the gold." Yuki explains.

"Oh." Captain Yamamoto replies. A brief moment of silence passed the two of them. "Well, you're not here for the master server either! I have all my game files saved on there and the prime minister has a secret file titled 'Foot Fetish'... which I probably shouldn't have revealed."

"Firstly, ew. Secondly, I'm not here for the stupid master server, either. I'm just here for the control rods." Yuki says.

"Oh… You're also not getting that."

Yuki groaned in annoyance. "Look, I'm desperate here. I just need these control rods." Yuki replies.

"Why?" Captain Yamamoto asks. "Give me your reason why you need these control rods. And no lies! I don't want to hear any bullshit lies."

Yuki rolled his eyes as he face palmed himself. "Okay, fine." he says impatiently. "I want the control rods so I can give it to a doctor so he can help cure my condition and return to normal."

"I said no lies!"

"Wha- I didn't lie! That's the truth!"

"Yeah, sure. That's what you _want_ me to believe."

"You know, I don't have time for this."

Yuki raised his hand and fired a snowstorm blast at Captain Yamamoto, sending him into the control panel as he crashed onto the ground in pain. Yuki walked over to the captain as he approached the main computer. Yamamoto groaned as he reached out his hand to grab Yuki's ankle. The teen looked down and noticed what the captain was going to do.

"No, don't touch me!" he frantically shouts.

But it was too late. Yamamoto grabbed Yuki's ankle with his bare hand and immediately got a burning case of frostbite. He yelled in horrid pain as he grabbed his wrist as his hand began to blacken and swell. Yuki groaned in annoyance before turning back to the computer. He pushed a key but was immediately met with password protection. He sighed before turning to Yamamoto.

"What's the password?" he asks.

"I'm not telling you. Holy crap, this hurts." Yamamoto hisses.

"You think that hurts on your hand? Imagine the pain on your entire face."

Yamamoto gasped as he widened his eyes as Yuki bent down, hovering his hand over his head. He instantly got the message.

"SYGON! The password is SYGON!" Yamamoto shouted.

Yuki returned to the computer and quickly typed the password on the computer, only to be met with an error. "That's the wrong password." he says.

"Did you hit caps?" Yamamoto asks.

"You stupid- Oooh." Yuki groans.

He hit the caps lock and quickly retyped the password, this time earning access to the system. He clicked the Sector 8 tab before clicking Vault B; he then clicked the UNLOCK button typed underneath it. Back at Sector 8, Vault B, the vault's locks could be heard unlocking as the keypad lit up.

Yuki turned around and bent down to Yamamoto, whom was busy leaning against the wall, firmly grasping his hand. He bent down to grab the keycard that was attached to his belt only for Yamamoto to swing his arm, which had spikes coming out of them. Instead of injuring Yuki, he only managed to create a gash on his arm as snow got blown off, before he quickly reformed himself.

"I'm immune to physical attacks so anything you try to do is useless." Yuki tells him. Yamamoto sighs in defeat as Yuki grabbed the keycard attached to his belt. "What's the pass code to the keypad?"

"The pass code is 1111." Yamamoto replies in a tired/defeated tone.

Yuki only looked down at the captain with a bewildered expression on his face. "This facility, I swear." he mumbled to himself as he walked off.

Yuki walked out of the room as Yamamoto was left to his frostbitten hand; he suddenly reached inside his pocket and grabbed out his phone.

"Siri, how do you treat frostbite?" Captain Yamamoto asks the AI.

* * *

Yuki swiped the card through the slit of the keypad before punching in the four digit code. Immediately, the secondary locks of the vault unlocked as it started to open slowly.

The door behind him suddenly got kicked off it's hinges as it slid across the ground. Yuki turned around to see the three mercenaries standing before him, with Bulldozer up front. No doubt he was the one who bust the door down.

"What's this? A party? And nobody invited us." Bulldozer says.

Yuki immediately shot out some snowstorm blasts, only for Gemstone to block it with a crystal shield.

"He's got to be the dumbest person we ever fought." Gemstone says.

"Just leave me alone! I need these rods!" he yelled at the trio.

"No dice, kid." Twister replies. "We were hired to guard this facility until the buyers come and pick up their equipment. That means stopping you, villain."

Yuki glared at the three. "I'm not a villain!" he shouts.

He slammed his arms to the side as he quickly produced snow from the soles of his feet at a rapid rate. Though he could control his snow production abilities, said abilities were let loose once Yuki loses control of his emotions. The whole room was suddenly blanketed in snow as Yuki began to inadvertently manipulate it, causing jagged pillars to shoot up from the ground.

The three mercenaries all jumped out of the way just in time as the jagged pillars erupted from the spots they were standing on. Bulldozer, who was wielding a flamethrower, smirked as he aimed the gun at the snow teen. "Good thing I got this from the armory. Fire melts snow!" he shouts as he pulls the trigger.

A stream of fire came shooting out of the tip, right towards Yuki; acting quickly, the teen fired powerful snowstorm blasts at the fire, which caused it to stop in mid air. He successfully stopped the flame from touching him as he raised the pressure of his snowstorm blasts, which pierced right through the flame, colliding with Bulldozer. The rhino themed mercenary was sent flying into a wall as Gemstone threw three sharp crystals at Yuki.

The three crystals impacted as they got jabbed in his body; Gemstone suddenly shined a laser that was attached to her belt onto the crystals, which the light fragmented into several directions. Yuki was blinded by the bright light as he became a walking disco ball.

"He's blind! Twister! Use your cyclones!" Gemstone shouts at her ally.

"With pleasure." Twister replies.

The Cyclone Quirk user powered up his winds in his arms as he shot them straight at Yuki, whom was still blinded by the flashing light. Twister released his cyclones as they circled around his forearms; he suddenly started running as fast as he can at Yuki, charging full speed at his opponent.

"Hurricane Punch!" he shouted the name of his super move.

He shot out his cyclones towards Yuki's feet and upon impacting with the ground, they began to circle the teen. Yuki looked down, still slightly blinded by the lights, to notice that he was in the eye of a small storm. Twister increased the pressure of his cyclone as he concentrated his Quirk to his right arm, which the winds circled around it. He then used all of his strength to send an uppercut right into Yuki's jaw.

Upon impacting with Yuki, the teen was immediately disintegrated as the snow that was once him got trapped in the cyclone that was spinning in the spot. Eventually, the cyclone disappeared as the pile of snow fell onto the ground.

"Bulldozer! Use the flamethrower!" Twister ordered.

Bulldozer approached the pile of snow that was once Yuki as he aimed the weapon at it. Suddenly, a massive arm made out of snow shot up from the ground as it grabbed the flamethrower, bending the barrel in half. A giant fist also made out of snow got shot from the ground as it punched Bulldozer, back into the same wall he crashed in before.

The pile of snow quickly started moving as it formed itself back into Yuki; he yelled as cold air hovered around his hands as he built up power for his snowstorm blasts. He then released them and shot the snowstorm blasts at both Gemstone and Twister.

Gemstone quickly placed her hand on the ground. "Crystal Shield!" she shouted. The floor immediately turned to violet crystal as a huge wall made out of the entirety of crystal shot up from the ground, blocking the attack. "Crystal Dome!"

Yuki looked down to see that the crystal floor began to move as it suddenly shot up in the air. It eventually went over Yuki before connecting up top, forming a dome around him, trapping the snow teen in a dome that was made out of pure diamond.

"That'll hold until the Pro Heroes arrive. That dome is layered in five inches of pure diamond. He's not going anywhere" Gemstone says.

Loud banging could be heard from inside the dome, startling the two mercenaries. More banging could be heard which only alarmed the two of them even more. The dome's usual purple color suddenly turned sky blue before a hammer made out of snow burst through it, creating a hole in it. The two mercenaries gasped as they backed up a bit as Yuki stepped out of the crystal dome.

"My body temperature is colder than space." Yuki says. "You think a diamond dome can hold me? While it's true that diamonds are technically 'frozen', it doesn't mean they can't get more frozen. I just simply decreased the temperature until it was cold and fragile enough to shatter like glass."

"This kid is a goddamn genius." Twister growled.

"Well you know what they say." Bulldozer says as he began to charge at Yuki. "Brawn over brains!"

Bulldozer ran at full speed as he aimed his sharp horn at Yuki; the teen stood there as he manipulated the snow to create a fist, uppercutting Bulldozer right in the jaw as he got sent flying towards the other two mercenaries. Gemstone grew wide eyes as she saw her ally falling directly towards her. She had no time to react as Bulldozer fell right on top of her, causing her to groan in pain and gasp for air.

"It's actually brains over brawn but I appreciate the attempt!" Yuki shouted.

He fired a snowstorm blast at Twister, who countered the attack by using his cyclone winds. "Get off me, Dozer!" Gemstone shouted at her teammate.

"Sorry." Bulldozer apologizes as he got off his teammate.

Yuki yelled as he slammed his arms into the snow covered floor, creating roots of snow to move throughout the floor. The roots eventually shot up from the ground, turning to jagged pillars; the three mercenaries all moved out of the way as the jagged pillars of snow penetrated the wall. Unfortunately, the latex part of Gemstone's costume got cut by the razor sharp tip of one of the jagged pillars.

Bulldozer suddenly placed his hands around a large container. "Approximately 2% of my body mass is fat." Bulldozer announces. "Allow me to demonstrate what 5000 pounds of pure muscle is capable of."

The rhino themed mercenary suddenly lifted the large container, which weighed well over 50 tons, and threw it at Yuki. The teen looked up with wide eyes to see the large container falling towards him. He raised his arm in the air in a defensive position before the container landed right on him, immediately disintegrating him.

The three mercenaries all caught their breaths, thinking they were victorious in the fight. Unfortunately for them, the snow suddenly began to move as a trail of it started moving towards them, before it started morphing. The snow eventually materialized into Yuki, who shape shifted his hands into a hammer and a mace.

"Oh come on. Are you kidding me?" Twister whined.

Yuki growled loudly as he rushed forward to his three enemies; he swung his mace arm towards Twister, who jumped out of the way on time before swinging his hammer arm at Gemstone next to him, who also jumped out of the way on time. Twister shot out a powerful cyclone from his arm as it obliterated Yuki's mace arm, disintegrating it. Yuki turned around and growled at the cyclone mercenary; meanwhile, behind him, Gemstone jumped up in the air with a crystalized shovel she made.

Yuki instantly turned around and swung his arm, completely obliterating Gemstone's crystal shovel. She gasped as Yuki slammed his hammer hand right onto her head, sending her down onto the ground. She groaned in pain as Yuki towered over her. He was about to form a giant fist made out of snow in his hands when he suddenly looked up and jumped out of the way.

Bulldozer charged right at him only to miss and hit a generator instead. He screamed as electricity from the generator got shot out everywhere, electrocuting the poor rhino themed mercenary. Yuki materialized into existence and noticed Bulldozer getting electrocuted by the generator. He turned around to see that he was standing in front of a similar generator, which sparked an idea in his head. No pun intended.

Bulldozer pulled his head out of the generator as he stomped his feet onto the ground, growling loudly. "I'ma hit you with my head!" he shouts. He slid his foot on the ground as he readied up before charging head on directly towards Yuki. The teen dematerialized just as Bulldozer was about to him, impacting the generator instead.

The rhino themed mercenary screamed as he got electrocuted once more, before eventually pulling his head out of the generator again. He panted, feeling weak from the electricity that got shot into his body; he pulled in one last charge as he ran towards Yuki once more. Just last the previous times, the snow teen moved out of the way at the last second as Bulldozer impacted with yet another generator.

He screamed before pulling his head out of the generator; he panted as he stumbled forwards a bit, no longer able to keep himself awake. With a tired groaned, he fell forwards and onto his stomach as he went unconscious. Yuki turned around to face the remaining mercenaries. 1 down, 2 to go.

Twister powered up his winds as they rapidly orbited his arms before releasing them towards Yuki. The teen countered the attack by firing a single bolt of snowstorm blast that completely annihilated the cyclone wind. He fired another snowstorm blast only for Twister to counter it by using his winds as well. Cyclones began circling his legs as he built up power in them.

"Cyclone Mad Dash!" he shouted.

He propelled himself forward with the cyclones in his legs as he got shot toward his enemy. Yuki instantly slammed the palms of his hands onto the snow covered floor, creating a thick barricade in front of him to stop Twister. Because he was going at high speeds, Twister wasn't able to stop his attack as he went straight through the thick wall. This caused his momentum to heavily slow down as he lost all his winds in his legs. He got shot out from the other side as he slid on the ground.

Yuki glanced at Twister, whom was on the floor, before a sharp crystal penetrated his shoulder. He turned around to see Gemstone threw disks of crystal daggers at him that she created. He dodged the flying dagger crystals before taking the sharp crystal that was stuck in his shoulder, breaking it in half afterwards. He then threw the broken halves of crystal at Gemstone.

She managed to dodge one of the crystals only for the other one to get jabbed in one of her gauntlet, causing it to short circuit. "What in the world?!" she exclaimed as electricity spewed from her gauntlet. Yuki slammed his foot on the ground, causing a large pillar to shoot up from the ground, knocking Gemstone far away from him. Violent winds suddenly got shot through Yuki, creating a literal hole that was perfectly circular in his chest. He turned around to see Twister building up more of his winds.

He absentmindedly repaired the hole in his chest as he built up his own power of his snowstorm blasts. Ice cold air and small ice particles hovered around his hands. Both Twister and Yuki fired their respective winds at each other, with Yuki knocking away Twister while Yuki got his left arm disintegrated by the cyclone. Twister was sent flying but before landing, he activated his Quirk in his legs, causing him to hover in the air for a brief moment before propelling himself forward.

Yuki looked up at the Cyclone Quirk user with a fascinated expression, completely mesmerized on how Twister was able to control his winds at two places of his body parts: his legs and his arms. Yuki looked down at his feet and concentrated his snowstorm blasts in his soles. He was suddenly lifted in the air by the blasts as he too was now flying in the vault room. Twister immediately shot out strong winds from his arms at his enemy; Yuki flew out of the way as he started concentrating his snowstorm blasts into his hands.

As he was doing so, he was beginning to lose power in the soles of his feet but was determined to achieve this skill. Finally, Yuki fired a snowstorm blast from his hand, striking Twister as he was sent flying into a wall. Yuki looked down and noticed he was still in the air; he grew a victorious expression as he shot his arms into the air, overly excited that he was able to retain his flying abilities while using his snowstorm blasts with his hands. His victory was short lived when he swiftly dodged a strong wind emitted from Twister.

The two of them then started having an intense aerial battle in the large room as Yuki and Twister took turns firing shots at each other. Each shot either grazed the other or missed them completely; either way, collateral damage to the vault room was happening. Back down below, Gemstone grabbed her head as she groaned in pain. She looked up to see her ally fighting their enemy up in the air, both taking shots at each other as they flew around at speeds of a car over the speed limit. She couldn't help but pout that she was missing the adrenaline of an aerial battle.

Yuki and Twister continued to fly around the large room as they continued to fire shots at each other. While Twister was firing shots directly at Yuki, the teen himself flew below him and fired his snowstorm blasts at Twister from below. However, each of the snowstorm blasts he shot out missed Twister and hit the ceiling instead. He shot more multiple snowstorm blasts at Twister, all missing him and hitting the ceiling from above. The ceiling started to crack as dirt and dust began to fall from it. The ceiling was growing weaker and weaker, unable to support itself as more snowstorm blasts continued to strike it.

Twister growled as he flew in close to Yuki, who fired a snowstorm blast at him. However, Yuki was brought down as Twister flew right into him; both of them were now falling down onto the floor below. Before crashing onto the floor, Yuki decreased his density as he turned into a cloud of snow, while Twister continued to fall. He screamed at the top of his lungs until he fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as he began to crawl before a small whirlwind of snow started spinning around in front of him.

Yuki suddenly materialized into existence as he built up power for his snowstorm blasts. Twister quickly got on his feet as he built up power for his own Quirk. Yuki suddenly started to continuously fire his snowstorm blasts at Twister's arm. The Cyclone Quirk user tried to fire his cyclone winds but the snowstorm blasts were proven to be far too powerful for him to even emit any winds.

He was suddenly blasted away a few yards as he fell on his back; he groaned in pain as he stumbled back up to his feet. Ahead of him, he saw Yuki just simply staring at him, standing in place as if he was silently taunting him. Twister built up his cyclones as he shot out his strong winds from his arm. Unfortunately, the winds were suddenly split up and went everywhere right before it could even strike Yuki's face. Twister grew a confused look as he raised an eyebrow before taking a look at his arm. Both of his arms were flaky and his skin was now dry, becoming dry skin all of a sudden.

"You can't control your winds if your arms or legs suffer heavy damage." Yuki enlightened Twister. "Any heavy damage to your skin, your Quirk becomes uncontrollable and is let loose in all directions. My ice cold air is so cold, you got eczema within seconds."

Twister scoffed as he smiled at Yuki, impressed at his intelligence. "You're smart. I'll give you that." he says.

Yuki shrugged his shoulders as he extended his arms, suddenly having a carefree expression on his face. "I was at the top of my school." he reveals.

"You've got to be the smartest person I ever fought, next to my old man of course." Twister says.

"I never had an old man myself… Just a grumpy old grandmother." Yuki replies nonchalantly.

"You're able to deduce our weaknesses within seconds using nothing but science." Twister went on to say. "Freezing an already 'frozen' element to make it as fragile as glass and using your ice cold air to disable my own Quirk. Brilliant, I might say… I would envy you if you weren't a villain."

"I'm not a villain." Yuki says.

"Really?" Twister asks. "Of course you're not a villain. A not villain would break into a federal facility A not villain would take out dozens of guards. A not villain would destroy dozens of robots _AND_ a not villain would fight one of the most strongest mercenary teams in the world." Twister suddenly grew a cocky grin. "Am I right?"

"I'm just here for the enhanced control rods!" Yuki shouted. "I'm tired of being called a villain! I'm not! I'm just a guy with bad luck! All my life I've been doing things by the manual! BY THE MANUAL! I've been following orders by people who abuse their power my whole life! My teachers… My classmates… My boss. Everyone! They think that just because they have Quirks that it gives them a right to bully us Quirkless people?!"

"Quirkless?" Twister questioned.

"Screw that!" Yuki shouted in anger. "Quirks have done nothing but bring me misery in my life! They say those so called 'Pro Heroes' are supposed to help us with villains and natural disasters! They don't care about the Quirkless! They just toss us onto the streets like rats! We aren't even given any sort of insurance or health care! We're not even allowed to vote for that matter because we're deemed as worthless! I've had it with this hero society! I used to look up to you guys! To the Pro Heroes and everything! I always dreamed about either becoming a Pro Hero but ever since I was diagnosed Quirkless, all my dreams were shattered IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!"

"You expect me to believe that sob story, kid?" Twister asks. "If you were diagnosed Quirkless, then what are these obvious powers you have?"

"That's why I need the enhanced control rods. To cure my condition!" Yuki shouted.

Twister scoffed in response. "Well either way, you're not getting them." he says.

Yuki shook his head slightly. "I knew you would say that… Too bad you can't use your Quirk on me." Yuki retorts.

"You've only disabled my Quirk in my arms. Haven't you forgotten that I can use my Quirk in my legs as well?" Twister asks.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Yuki replies. "All I'm saying is that while you were busy shooting at me, I was busy forming a plan of my own."

"And what plan would that be?" Twister asks.

"You ever heard of the phrase 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'?" Yuki asks. "Well, this entire room built for the vault has got to be at least… six to eight stories high and the ceiling for the room is also the ground from the outside, meaning concrete. Concrete weighs a lot, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Twister asks.

Yuki didn't answer and simply looked up at the ceiling; Twister cocked an eyebrow as an extremely confused expression took over his face. At that moment, a small rock fell on his shoulder and slid off; Twister looked at the small rock that hit him on the ground, wondering why it fell in the first place. He then looked up, still retaining the confused expression, to see the ceiling above him was slowly crumbling. He shot his head back to Yuki, only to see him have an emotionless expression, before Yuki himself raised his arm in the air.

"I've got to be the smartest person you ever fought, right?" Yuki asks.

He fired a single snowstorm blast at the ceiling; with one final strike, the ceiling collapsed as a huge hole in the ceiling from the inside and a hole from the outside was created. Debris starting falling directly towards Twister, who's eyes shrunk in fear. He then looked back at Yuki, giving him a defeated expression.

"I guess you're right." he says to him.

At that moment, rubble fell right on top of him as he got trapped beneath debris; he groaned in pain as he tried to lift the large rocks off of him, but to no avail. Yuki watched as Twister struggled beneath the rubble, watching as he groaned in major discomfort. He suddenly heard yelling from the side, prompting him to snap his head to the right. There, he saw Gemstone charging towards him, anger in her eyes.

"Dodge this!" she shouts as she held a crystal in her hand.

She went to slam the crystal into Yuki's chests in hoping she could trap him in an armor of crystal. However, Yuki dodged the attack at the last second as he grabbed her wrists. He then placed his hands onto her own bare hands, immediately giving her frostbite. She screamed in horrific pain as she tried to break free out of Yuki's grasp, but the teen proved himself to be too strong for her.

"2… 3… 4… 5." he whispers to himself.

He then threw Gemstone onto the ground as her entire hand was swollen and blackened. She hissed and screamed in incredible pain as Yuki walked passed her.

"You can't activate your Quirk if your hands are heavily damaged." he says absentmindedly.

"Damn you!" she shouts. "Damn you for doing this! Do you know who we are?! We're the Deadly Trio! We've never been defeated before!"

"Look, if it helps, I'm sorry. Alright? I didn't want to do this but you guys gave me no choice. I just want these control rods. That's all." Yuki explains.

"How did you know how to defeat us? Have you been spying on us?" Gemstone asks.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you guys." Yuki says. "I only knew how to defeat you because in the short amount of time I've fought you, I already learned your weaknesses. Rhino guy over there can't steer well when he's charging and he seems like the 'act first, think never' type of guy. Twister could only shoot out his winds from his arms and legs and I knew if I did damage to either of those limbs, they would be rendered useless. You always used your Quirk just by touching objects with your hands so I figured, if I took out your hands, I take out your Quirk as well. Like I said, I was at the top of my school."

Gemstone groaned as she fell on her back, knowing that she lost and there was nothing for her to do. Yuki continued to walk over to the control rods where he approached them and grabbed them before turning back. As he walked towards Gemstone's direction, he decided to stop and look at her from above.

"If it helps… you seem like a genuinely nice girl but… the Quirk ruins everything." he says as he walks away.

As he walked away, he heard the sounds of stone click clacking each other, prompting him to stop. He turned around to see that the spot where Twister was trapped in was now empty, with Twister no longer there. He grew a confused look until the sounds of winds whirling caught his attention. He snapped his head to the side to see Twister charging at him with winds rotating his legs, screaming a loud war cry.

Not having enough time to think of a plan, Yuki quickly improvised and shape shifted his free arm into a circular axe like weapon. He ducked as everything went in slow motion; Twister flew over him as Yuki swung his arm, cutting a huge slash and gash into Twister's chest as it rain blood all over Yuki's face. Twister lost the winds around his legs as he fell to the ground and slid into a wall, before time returned back to normal.

Both Yuki and Gemstone stared at Twister's body, which was not moving a muscle at all. Yuki looked at his weaponized arm before morphing it back to normal. He slowly and cautiously approached Twister who was lying on his stomach. He nudged him with the tip of his foot, causing him to flinch and groan a bit. Yuki used his foot to roll Twister over, before gasping slightly.

Twister's chest had a huge slash across it as blood poured out of his massive wound. His breathing was heavy as he stared at Yuki from below, his eyes slowly becoming lifeless. Yuki had a horrified expression on his face before he backed up. He took one last look at the dying Twister in front of him before using his snowstorm blasts to fly out of there, propelling himself towards the hole in the ceiling.

Back on the surface, many guards surrounded the hole as they looked down, trying to get a look at what was happening from down below.

"That is one big, giant hole." said a guard.

The guard next to him turned to him. "Noooo. You don't saaaay." replied the guard in an overly sarcastic tone.

At that moment, Yuki flew out of the hole and high into the sky with the enhanced control rods in his hands. All the guards could do was just watch and stare at the flying man flying away in silence for a brief moment.

"Was that the master server?" asked the guard.

"Oh no. The prime minister is gonna kill us." says the other guard.

* * *

**(The fake name that Yuki gave at the beginning of the chapter, "Nise Namae" literally means "fake name" in Japanese. I'm such an original person... NO I'M NOT!)**


	9. ZEAL

**(I would like to thank The Interviner for coming up with the idea about Z.E.A.L. and how Yuki has affected the hero society because of his outburst at the plaza. Thank you so much man.**

**Anyway, synopsis of this chapter since it's kind of confusing.**

**The aftermath of the federal facility occurs, Yuki is given a proposition, he continues to deny he's a villain, and his mental state continues to deteriorate as he ponders on the options he was given.)**

* * *

Dr. Kurutta was currently in the middle of welding some metal together with a welder while he wore a mask. At that moment, a rod tapped his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. There, he saw Yuki standing behind him with the enhanced control rods he was sent after.

"Ah. Yuchi. I didn't hear you come in." Dr. Kurutta says.

"I took the back way." Yuki replies sarcastically.

"So," Dr. Kurutta says as he removes his welding mask. "I assume the heist went all."

"There were some complications." Yuki replies.

Dr. Kurutta caressed the rods next to him. "Like how?" he asks.

"You know the Deadly Trio?"

"The famous team of mercenaries who have been said to have _never_ been defeated by a single soul out there in the world?"

"Their leader is dead." Yuki bluntly says.

Dr. Kurutta gave a surprised frown. "Oh." he says. "How'd he die?"

"He came up from behind me and I panicked and I… I sliced his chest." Yuki says in a traumatized tone.

"Oh, you poor thing." Dr. Kurutta said in a feigned sympathetic tone. "It's never easy getting over your first kill. I know I wasn't. The first life I took was of a homeless man as I used an experiment on him and, well, let's just say I'm not really allowed in China anymore."

"It wasn't my first kill." Yuki reveals.

"Of course it wasn't." Dr. Kurutta says. "Your first kill was in Horikoshi Plaza."

Yuki looked up, having a surprised expression on his face. "What?" he asks.

"Didn't you hear?" Dr. Kurutta asks. "They say you killed over a hundred civilians during the attack! What a great start to a villain career if you ask me."

"I'm- I'm not a villain." Yuki stutters.

"Oooh, yes you are. The city declared you a villain and are out to get you. Not only that, but you stole some enhanced control rods from a government facility-"

"To return myself back to normal!" Yuki angrily interjected. "You said that the chamber couldn't be rebuilt without the control rods so I did what I had to do just so I can return back to normal!"

Dr. Kurutta got up close to Yuki's face. "Why do you want to return to normal?" he asks.

"Because I'm scared!" Yuki shouts as his voice cracked. "I don't know what's going on with me. I mean, I do, but I don't understand why I got them. I have all these abilities, I'm the last one alive in my family. I have no other relatives. It's all too much for me to comprehend, Dr. Kurutta! It's only been a few days but I still feel so overwhelmed! I'm still treated like I was back when I was Quirkless, except now I'm getting the attention I wanted in a negative light! I'm a somebody now but that somebody is a villain! I don't want to be a villain! I don't want to be called a villain… I just want everything to return to normal."

"'Fear of the unknown and the other is the root of almost all hate. It is born of ignorance and fed by those who would keep us divided.' Tinnekke Bebout." Dr. Kurutta quotes.

"I know who said that." Yuki bluntly says with lidded eyes.

"Do you now?" Dr. Kurutta asks.

"Yes."

"Do yoooou-"

"Doctor, what are you getting at with this?" Yuki asks in the same blunt manner with the same lidded eyes.

Dr. Kurutta suddenly started to walk around Yuki in circles. "_What_ I'm saying is that you're not afraid of your condition… You're afraid of not understanding your condition."

"You quoted 'fear of the unknown', not 'fear of not understanding'... Of course, there really aren't any quotes about that certain fear… and to add to that there's no phobia about the actual fear itself."

"So you're admitting you're afraid of not understanding your powers?" Dr. Kurutta asks.

"No, I understand how my powers work. I've tested them. What I don't understand is… why?!" Yuki shouts.

"Why what?" Dr. Kurutta questions. "Why you were given these powers? 'With great power comes-'"

"'-great responsibility'. I read the comic." Yuki interrupts.

"Alright, smarty pants. If you're so smart, tell me why you were given these powers."

"I don't know! Your stupid bird activated the machine while I was in there!" Yuki shouts.

"Don't talk about Archimedes like that!" Dr. Kurutta shouts in anger. He turned around to face his pet dove. "He didn't mean that." Archimedes simply cooed as he tilted his head.

"Look, all of this is just new to me. I'm scared. I'm confused. I'm a wanted man! Can't you see that?!" Yuki shouted.

"Of course I can see that." Dr. Kurutta replies. "And I understand your predicament fully. Which is why I need another favor from you."

"What now?" Yuki asks.

Dr. Kurutta then started looking at his nails as a sly smile appeared on his face. "In order to return you back to your original state, our little project requires… funding."

"I'm gonna stop you right there because I know what you're going to say." Yuki says.

"Highly doubtful."

"You want me to rob a bank."

Dr. Kurutta retained his expression as his mouth was slightly gaped. "Alright, maybe not highly doubtful." he says.

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why? You might as well. Embrace your powers you were given. Your villain career is already-"

He was suddenly pinned to the wall as Yuki shot out his arm, engulfing his chest with thick snow. Yuki got close to his face as humanly as possible.

"I told you… I'm not. A villain." he says while gritting his teeth.

Dr. Kurutta slyly smiled. "You clearly don't see the full picture, Yuchi." he replies. "It doesn't matter what you think. The whole city, even myself included, considers you a villain. You've already done so much damage to the country that there is no possible way of turning back. Face it, Yuchi. You're a villain."

Yuki glared angrily at the doctor before throwing him to the side, where he crashed into a wall. He suddenly shape shifted his hand into a hammer as he smashed Dr. Kurutta's work table into pieces. He growled loudly as he gritted his teeth, tightly clenching his hands together; after his short anger fueled rage, he took deep breaths to calm down.

"As I was saying, your villain career has already begun ever since Horikoshi. There is no going back." Dr. Kurutta says.

Yuki sighed heavily as he morphed his hand back to normal before turning around to face the doctor. "I'll think about it." he says. "But just to be clear, I'm not doing this because I want to do it. I'm doing this because it's my only chance to return to normal."

"So you say." Dr. Kurutta responds. Yuki then proceeded to walk away from the doctor. "Have a good day, Yuchi."

Yuki briefly glanced at his direction before scoffing and shaking his head, returning to walking away.

* * *

Yuki walked down the sidewalk while wearing his disguise, which appeared to be working since nobody has stopped him yet. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked down, not paying attention to what was in front of him as he passed many civilians walking by him.

_It's not right._ He says deep in thought. _It isn't my fault I turned into this freak of nature. I never wanted these powers… Of course, I always did want a Quirk. So why am I complaining?_

He maneuvered his way through a crowd as they watched Kamui Woods take down a villain on the street. Yuki however seemed oblivious to the outside world as he continued to be deep in thought.

_These powers… they're more powerful than a Quirk. A Quirk only has limits as to what it can do. But these powers, I have multiple abilities. Shape shifting. Snow manipulation and production. Density control. Even though I'm still working out the kinks and getting used to them, I'm still more powerful than a team of mercenaries and even some Pro Heroes. Including the #1 Pro Hero, Endeavor._

He suddenly turned into an alley.

_People deemed me a villain just because I'm not accepted into society. They called me a villain because I did what was deemed "not normal". Just like today's society. Guilty until proven innocent. People are so quick to judge others whether they are Quirkless or because they are just different. You would think that with millions of different Quirks, people wouldn't be so judgmental, when it's the exact opposite. That's what the problem with this world is._

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he took a look at his hand.

_I'm not a villain but what does it matter? People won't believe me. Sure I… murdered innocent people, but… they deserved it. People have done nothing but bring me misery in my life… so it's alright, right? The Deadly Trio attacked me so I had a reason to kill Twister. Those three thugs tried to mug me again so I had a reason. The Pro Heroes attacked me without asking about my demands or even asked if I needed help. So they deserved it as well._

Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure was slowly approaching him with a large object in their hands.

_What am I thinking?! I'm trying to convince myself that murdering innocent people- no… That murder itself is right and justified! What is wrong with me?!... Of course, no one paid attention to me nor cared about me when I was Quirkless. But now… I'm the talk of the town. Am I really a villain?... Or a… a misunderstood person? That's what I am! Misunderstood! Nobody seems to understand my situation because people don't want to hear what I have to say, right? So screw them! Let them parish! Let them bleed! Let them-_

At that moment, the sound of a vacuum was heard behind him; Yuki's body suddenly started to dissolve as he slowly got sucked into the vacuum behind him.

"Vacuum?!" he shouts in surprise. He tried to run away but the suction power of the vacuum was too powerful for him. "It can't end… like this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

With that final scream and cry for help, Yuki's entire body was sucked inside the vacuum as everything went dark.

* * *

…

Silence.

Just… silence.

…

…

…

Nothing could be heard in the outside world.

Nothing at all…

…

…

…

That is, until _something_ indeed was heard in the outside world.

"Did you bring him?"

"I got him. Right here."

"That's a vacuum."

"Well he's inside."

"Why would he be inside?!"

"You really think he would've come with me willingly. I doubt he would."

"It never hurts to try." A tired sigh could be heard shortly afterwards. "Well, go on. Get him out of the damn vacuum."

The sound of a button being pressed followed by the engine of the vacuum roaring to life was suddenly heard. Snow and dust got blown out of the nozzle as the vacuum puked out its contents. Contents such as: snow, dust, dirt, leaves, various other small items, a single used condom.

The snow part of the trash started moving as it suddenly took the shape and form of Yuki. He screamed briefly with a disgusted expression on his face. His entire body was littered with the rest of the contents inside the vacuum, with the used condom being stuck in his head as the cherry on top.

"That vacuum… IS VERY CRAMPED!" he shouts. He jolted up back onto his feet, still with trash on him, as he turned to face his kidnappers. "Who int he hell… kidnap…" He looked all around him to see multiple people staring at him with blank expressions, which creeped him out slightly. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

At that moment, a familiar face to Yuki walked through the crowd. It was the same girl he saw before and met at the train station: Akira Hikari. "Yuki!" Hikari shouts enthusiastically.

"You." he gasps.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

"We've met twice before." Yuki reminds her.

"I meant after your accident. Before, you were just plain old Koru Yuki. But now, you're THE Koru Yuki! The-"

"The most wanted person in the country. I know. I've been told." Yuki interrupts.

"That's not at all what I was going to say, but okay. Might I be the one to say that it is our pleasure to meet you! Oh, you have changed our lives forever!" Hikari shouts.

Yuki raised a frozen eyebrow. "How?" he asks.

"You stood up to the hero society, showing that we Quirkless people don't have to take anything from the rest of the 80% of the population!"

"We?" Yuki questions as he grew a confused look

"Yes. We." Hikari replies. "You see, all of us in this little underground stage restaurant are Quirkless."

Yuki looked at the huge crowd to see everyone all smiling at him as a single person waved at him. "I can see that." he says. "Most likely because none of you have any distinct physical features that would normally distinguish you from the rest of society or any small crowd… except for him."

He pointed to a guy with an extremely deformed face. "I got run over by a combine!" he happily states.

Yuki simply gave him a disturbed expression. "Right." he says, not knowing the proper way to respond. "What the hell is this?"

"Our foundation." Hikari replies happily.

"Alright, let me rephrase that: What the hell?"

"Yuki," Hikari says. "we have a proposition for you that you _cannot_ deny!"

Yuki shot her a skeptical look. "What is it?" he cautiously asks.

"For you to be the leader of Z.E.A.L.! Zero Enforced Abilities League!" Hikari exclaims as she raises her hands in the air.

Behind her, the E that was on the wall fell to the ground, crushing some tables upon impact. Yuki continued to give her a skeptical expression with a mix of confusion.

"Nope." he simply says as he walks away. "I'm out."

"Looks like he just denied the proposition." says a member.

Hikari grew a panicked expression. "No no no no! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! Please! I beg you!" She ran in front of him just before he could open the door. "If you go… I won't have a reason to keep this group."

"Why do I care?" Yuki asks.

"You don't." Hikari replies, earning an agreeable nod from Yuki. "But… those guys in there need someone to look up to. Most of us have been outcast by society! Those Pro Heroes out there, they don't care about us. You stood up to them! You helped me form this group! You're the start of a revolution! If you lead us, we can finally make an impact on the world and show what the world what we Quirkless people are capable of! We can finally be given the respect we deserve that we have been denied our entire lives!"

"I learned a long time ago that I shouldn't really care what other people say or do if they don't care what I say or do." Yuki retorts. "So I ask again, 'Why do I care?' Answer: I don't. I don't care about this club. I don't care about society. I don't care about the Pro Heroes. There's nothing I can do and there's nothing I _will_ do. What I _do_ care about is returning back to my normal state. As a normal, Quirkless human being with thoughts and feelings. Not some freak of nature with blue skin and frozen veins and- and- and-... and bloodshot eyes! My pupils aren't even red! They're supposed to be blue! Look at my fingernails!" He suddenly showed Hikari his fingernails. "They're blue! Do you know what that means? It means I'm deprived of oxygen, something I don't even need anymore! I'm a freak! I'm a monster!"

"How can you call yourself a monster when there's literally people out there seven to ten feet high?" Hikari asks.

"That's because of their Quirks. This isn't a Quirk. This is a medical condition I've never seen before. I doubt the coroner that I accidentally killed even knew what this was!" he shouts.

"Coroner?" Hikari asks, genuinely confused as to what he was talking about.

"I just want to be left alone, please. I have-" he let out a long, deserved sigh. "I have a lot going on through my mind right now."

"Like that condom on your head?" Hikari asks as she looks at his head.

Yuki placed his hand on his head, feeling the condom; he then looked up and noticed it sticking out of his head, before quickly grabbing it and throwing it to the ground.

"I'm not supposed to-"

His sentence was suddenly cut short when he felt a sticky substance on his fingers after he grabbed the used condom. He connected the dots as a disgusted expression was plastered on his face before he wiped his fingers on a random vest that was placed over a chair. He then turned to Hikari to finish his sentence.

"I'm not supposed to be like this." he finishes. "I just want to return to normal and, I don't know, skip town or something. I can't even head back to my own apartment because the public knows who I am. I can't return to school-"

"Then why go back to normal if your life is already ruined?" Hikari asks.

"Has it occurred to you that I don't care about my previous life as much as I care about curing my condition?" he asks. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get a good lawyer, get a not guilty verdict and get placed in another school in another town."

"But you've killed at least a hundred people-"

"I'm aware of my actions at the plaza, Hikari!" Yuki interjects her, anger in his voice. "But it wasn't my fault! None of it was my fault! All I wanted was help but no one gave me any! The first thing they did was shoot at me before the Pro Heroes showed up and immediately captured me then people started hurling insults and booing at me. They didn't even care about what I was doing. They didn't ask if I needed help. They just automatically assumed I was a villain. I'm not a villain! I don't know how many times I've said that already but I'll keep saying it. I'm not a villain! Besides, everyone deserved to die anyway."

"That's kind of dark." Hikari replies.

"It IS dark! What is wrong with me?!" Yuki shouts as he grabs his head before bending down.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you." Hikari says as she bends down to his level.

"I swear, if you say that I need to lead your club, I won't hesitate to give you frostbite." he threatens.

"You're scared and confused as to what you need to do." she says. "Right now, you have no motivation to do anything whatsoever and you don't know what you want to do. There are so many questions running through your head like, 'What will happen when I return to normal?' 'Will I _ever_ return to normal?' 'Will I still be considered a villain?' All those questions are flooding your mind and it's overwhelming you, Yuki."

Yuki sighed heavily as he fell on his butt before leaning up against a booth. "This is all just too much for me to take in." he quietly says.

Hikari sat down next to him and got close to him. "So do you still want to lead our group?" she asks.

"Agh! Forget about the group, Hikari!" he shouts as he stands back up. "I told you, no! The answer is no! I'm not going to lead your stupid club with no purpose. It'll run itself to the ground. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get back to my run down warehouse of a hideout and heavily ponder on the options I was given in the last 24 hours!"

"Including Z.E.A.L.?" Hikari asks.

Yuki instantly shape shifted his hand into a meat tenderizer hammer and destroyed a booth as a response to Hikari's ridiculous question. Everyone stood in silence as they stared at Yuki, who had an expression of pure rage on his face, while a single person in the group stared at the rubble and the remnants of the booth.

"That was our favorite booth." says the member.

"I got run over by a combine." randomly said the deformed man.

Yuki shape shifted his hand back to normal as he turned to Hikari. "I told you, I'm not leading this renegade… group… thing of yours." he says as he waves his hand around spiratically. "That last thing I need is some crazy Ku Klux Klan group that's against Quirks following me and- and- and… What are your goals again?" he asks.

"To give the Quirkless a chance to live in society and be respected members of the community." Hikari happily replies.

"And _how_ are you gonna achieve this?" he asks.

Hikari opened her mouth to respond only to not say anything. "I have no idea." she says, still retaining the smile.

Yuki leaned over to the other members. "She's your leader?" he asks in utter disbelief, pointing to her.

"No, she just founded this group." one member says.

"It's a start to something that'll hopefully evolve into something bigger." a second member says.

"She has dedication. I'll give her that." a third member says.

"I got run over by a combine."

Yuki turned back to Hikari. "Alright, first off, what's wrong with him?" Yuki asks, referring to the deformed man.

"He got run over by a combine." Hikari instantly replies.

Yuki simply gave her a blank expression as he stood there in silence. "I'm surrounded by idiots." he says.

"Hey! I'm only half an idiot. Get it right." exclaimed a random member.

"Secondly, you won't get anywhere with this group if you have no idea how you're gonna achieve your goals." Yuki continues.

"Well, your goal is obviously to return back to normal so how's that gonna work?" Hikari asks.

"I have someone helping me achieve that goal. We just have a few more… 'complications' to overcome." Yuki replies.

"And what about afterwards?" she asked.

"I'll figure something out."

"You have no idea, do you?" Hikari asks. Yuki groaned in response as he rolled his eyes. "Look, at least consider the idea, but I really mean it when I say that you would be the perfect leader for this group."

"I'm not going to start a second French Revolution… except Japanese." Yuki replies. "I might end up as Robespierre with a bullet in my jaw and my head getting cut off… Of course I'm immune to physical pain and attacks overall so I don't think it'll even affect me at all. Look, the point is, I'm not crazy enough to start a country wide revolution about the Quirkless. Yes, I was Quirkless before, but now that's not my biggest issue. My biggest issue right now is EVERYTHING THAT HAS LITERALLY HAPPENED TO ME IN THE SPAN OF THREE DAYS!"

"You are very angry, Yuki." says a random member of the group as Yuki turned to him. "You may need to calm down a bit by joining our group."

Outside of the building in an alley, the man crashed through a window as he impacted with the alley wall before sliding down as he groaned in pain. Back inside, Yuki had his hand lifted up as ice cold air was briefly seen hovering over his hand, indicating that he used his snowstorm blast to throw the man out of the window. He turned back to Hikari and gave her a deathly glare.

"Don't ever come to me again because I won't hesitate to hospitalize you." he threatens.

"You keep saying you're not a villain and yet you keep using villainous threats." Pointed out a random member.

Yuki simply glared at the man; back outside, the previous man was rubbing dust off his pants. The moment was interrupted when the second man got blasted out of the same window and impacted with the first man, causing them both to slide into the rubble of trash as they groaned in pain.

"Hi, Riku." greeted the second man.

"Hey, Haruki." replied the second man.

The front entrance of the building was suddenly destroyed by a hammer made out of snow. Yuki retracted his hand as he morphed it back to normal before turning to glare at Hikari yet again.

"We're done here." he says in a stern voice as he walks out of the building. "And never kidnap me again!" He walked out into the streets only to realize one thing: he recognized nothing around him. "Where the hell am I?!" he shouts.

"Oh, we're not in Musutafu anymore." replied Hikari from the broken entrance of the door.

"Well where am I?" Yuki asks.

On the outskirts of the city, a single sign was seen that read: SAITAMA PREFECTURE.

"WHAAAT?!" Yuki's shout of anger echoed through the air.

* * *

The empty, dark warehouse that was now the new hideout for Yuki was as it is: dark and empty. It wasn't until a trail of snow leaked in through one of the various cracks of the wooden walls brought a new light to the warehouse. The trail of snow grouped up into a pile before it eventually formed itself back into Koru Yuki. After reforming back to his usual state, he walked over to the bulletin board where there was a single piece of paper pinned to it.

Said piece of paper was the list of Yuki's overall abilities that he examined after his accident. He looked at the piece of paper before sighing through his nose. He suddenly turned around and ripped a piece of paper from a notebook that was lying on a wooden box before grabbing a sharpie. He then scribbled down a note before grabbing a tac and pinning the new note to the wall. The piece of paper read:

**GOALS****:**

**To return back to normal and resume my already messed up life.**

He sighed heavily as he read his single goal before carelessly flinging the sharpie. He walked over to some boxes as he grabbed a newspaper that he "borrowed" from a person in a public outside restaurant. He sat down as he took a look at the front page of the newspaper. The front news of the paper read:

**NEW VILLAIN IN TOWN! Koru Yuki: Threat or Menace?**

A picture showing the backside of Midoriya talking to him was shown underneath it as the main picture. A smaller picture of a low res Yuki, the same picture that has been the most popular image when related to Yuki on any search engine, was shown on the side. At that moment, Yuki grew a hateful glare as he stared at Midoriya in the picture. He remembered how the curly, green hair kid said he could make a change in the world and how he could be a hero, before getting attacked by the Pro Heroes afterwards. He promised him help but later went against his word.

This enraged Yuki as anger fueled his frozen veins. He gritted his teeth as he ripped the newspaper in half. He slammed the contents onto the floor as he kicked a few boxes in front of them. Midoriya lied to him and betrayed his trust. He was desperate and at the end of his rope, and at the moment, only one option that was given to him sounded like the only resolution to everything that has been happening to him:

To help Dr. Kurutta in getting the necessities to return him to normal.

He grabbed the phone and immediately dialed the doctor's number. After a few rings, a voice was heard on the other line.

"Dr. Kurutta," Yuki starts. "I think you're going to be pleased on the answer I'm going to give." He smiled mischievously afterwards.

* * *

**(And now it's time for some character trivia! Today's character is: Koru Yuki! [WELL DUUUUUUUH!]**

**Before his accident, Yuki was already mentally unstable having built up so much anger and resentment towards society and how it treated him. He often fantasized of him brutally murdering his enemies as a way to not act out on his anger, which hinted to an early homicidal mindset before his first kill.**

**Yuki was also asexual before the accident and is, and forever will be, a virgin. Though Yuki didn't care about this as he was too busy studying for tests or avoiding conflict or working to help pay for his grandmother's improper healthcare as well as their rent. Though it is said that the Quirkless aren't given health insurance, Yuma, Yuki's nurse friend, volunteered to take care of his grandmother while he was out and smuggled medicine to their house.**

**Another set of trivia about him is that Yuki often examined his classmates' Quirks and heavily deduced their weaknesses in order to exploit them for his own use. However, because of his meek and quiet personality, he never got the chance to use this to his advantage. Though he still does studies his enemy's Quirks and is quick to form a plan to use their weaknesses when he finds them.**

**…**

**I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story anymore. I'm just making things up as I go before I get to the climax and resolution of this story where it will definitely show Yuki's villainous side.**

**...**

**I shouldn't be allowed to make stories.)**


	10. Yuki vs Endeavor

**(Just like my life, I've lost control of this story.**

**Anyway, I imagine Yuki's theme to be kind of dramatic, cynical, and traumatic. Like, the main instruments would probably be the drums but also will use like the guitar and the overall theme of the… well theme, would give off these various vibes of hate, anger, rage, and overall revenge driven, just like Yuki's character.**

**At least, that's how I imagine Yuki's theme would be like.**

**Anyway, time for the shitpost:**

**WOAH!... IS THAT A SUPRA?!)**

* * *

Dr. Kurutta sat at a small table with a chess board in front of him; he was currently playing as the white pieces as all but the King of the black pieces were gone on the other side of the board. He grew a confident smile as he moved his bishop to a spot.

"Checkmate." he triumphantly says.

Archimedes, his opponent, cooed as he tilted his head. The sound of a vent opening was heard behind him as a pile of snow got dumped onto the ground. Said pile started forming itself into Yuki, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Dr. Kurutta." he greets.

Dr. Kurutta smiles as he stands up. "Yuchi, my boy! Have a seat! Wanna play some chess?" he asks.

"No thanks." Yuki declines.

Dr. Kurutta responded by violently flipping the chessboard, flinging away the many pieces as Archimedes flew away. "You're not fun." he declares.

"So I've been told."

"Anyway, shut up, and listen to what I have to say." Dr. Kurutta says as he walks over to Yuki. "The Musutafu Bank… Not that impressive of a bank but the only bank our city has."

"And you want me to rob it?" Yuki asks.

"Precisely! There is a brain in that living pile of snow after all!" Dr. Kurutta happily exclaims.

"I don't think there are any inner organs or entrails in my body anymore." Yuki states.

"You do this for me, and I guarantee that you will become normal again!"

"That's all I care about. I don't care about the money at all. Speaking of which, how much money do I have to steal?"

"Well," Dr. Kurutta started. "my original projects had a funding of 600,000 yen. But since we're rebuilding an already destroyed project, the price goes up. Not to mention we're building it in secret, meaning the price keeps getting higher, along with other factors I might add. I would say somewhere between…. 69 million."

"Six to nine, million?" Yuki asks, genuinely surprised at the cost.

"No, _sixty_-nine million." Dr. Kurutta clarified.

"69 MILLION?!" Yuki shouts in utter disbelief. "I'm gonna have to clear the entire vault!"

"Correct!" Dr. Kurutta shouts with a smile. "And you know what the best part is. YOU can't be defeated. You can't die. You're immortal, I think. Point is, you're no average villain. You're a supervillain. This job is like a walk in the park for you while walking your dog."

"I'm actually allergic to dogs, well I used to." Yuki reveals.

"Walking your cat. Bird. Tortoise. Alligator. Children. I don't care!"

"Wait, what?"

"Point is, this should be easy for you." Dr. Kurutta says. "Note that I said 'should be', because as we both know, this city is FILLED with nothing but villains, chaos, hipsters surprisingly, and most of all, Pro Heroes. That's what you need to look out for. That and the hipsters. Bunch of hypocritical know it alls. Makes me sick with their trends and unstylish clothing and their elephantine love for coffee!" Dr. Kurutta suddenly took a sip of coffee from a lime green mug that said EVIL GENIUS on it. "Ooh, that's good. You want some?"

"I don't need food anymore." Yuki reminds him with lidded eyes.

"Whatever." Dr. Kurutta replies as he tosses the mug carelessly behind him; the sound of glass breaking was heard afterwards. "I want you to get the money as soon as possible sooo, somewhere between…. five minutes and the next five hours." Yuki continued to give him a blank look. "Well go on. Scat! Go! Get out of my lab!" Yuki rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Wha?" Yuki says as he turns around, giving the crazy doctor a bewildered expression.

"You can't go anywhere without these." Dr. Kurutta tossed him several gym bags, to which he caught. "You can't escape from a bank without anything to hold onto the money."

"I'm pretty sure with these bags as well as this mask, I'm gonna get stopped immediately before I even step foot into the building." Yuki replies.

"Take off the mask then." Dr. Kurutta suggested. Yuki sighs as he takes off his mask, revealing his abnormal face. "My God. I keep forgetting how horrifying you look underneath that mask."

"Thanks a lot." Yuki sarcastically replies.

"You look like a failed suicide. You- You look like shit, but that would be an insult to shit. You look like-"

"I get it!" Yuki interjects. "I'm gonna go now and get your money forcefully from a bank."

"Start of a villain career." Dr. Kurutta happily exclaims.

"I'm not a villain if I'm doing this for the right cause, which is returning me back to normal." Yuki angrily replies.

"Tomato. Potato. Same thing."

"That's n- Aah. Forget it." Yuki stops himself as he walks away.

"Good luck, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta yelled as Yuki walked away. He then turned to Archimedes, standing on the floor. "You gonna clean that up?" he asks the bird, referring to the scattered chess pieces.

Archimedes merely cooed in response.

* * *

Yuki exited an alley after walking for some time now, with his hood over his head to hide the majority of his face, as he continued to head to the bank to… well rob it.

"Excuse me, sir." said a man with a clipboard as he approached the unsuspecting Yuki. "Have you happened to hear of Z.E.A.L.?"

"Have I heard of it?" Yuki scoffs under his breath. "Yes, I'm aware of them."

"Do you perhaps agree with their goals?" the man asks.

"No, I do not." Yuki replies.

"How come?"

"Because they have no goals and their sporadic and they're not nearly as much of a threat as they more accurately are, in the words of Morbo from Futurama, 'belligerent and numerous'." Yuki replies harshly.

"Well, we were inspired by the actions of one Koru Yuki." the man says.

"Oh God." Yuki says under his breath in annoyance.

"Didn't you hear the news?" the man starts off by asking. "He was Quirkless and even he said so himself, he was in an accident that gave him those powers. What did he do immediately afterwards? Attack Horikoshi Plaza and stand up to the hero society! We Quirkless have been nothing but a source of mockery and prejudice in our world. We're denied health care and insurance because we're deemed worthless to the world. But Yuki stood up to the Pro Heroes and stood his ground and taught everyone a valuable lesson! That we Quirkless people are just as capable of leaving a mark on society just as those with Quirks!"

"Really? That's great. We're done here." Yuki says as he walks away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't you believe me?" the man asks as he catches up to Yuki.

"No, I don't." Yuki replies. "Aren't you, I don't know, reading too much into this situation? Maybe this Yuki character was just… scared and confused that he got powers all of a sudden and that he was betrayed by a person who was supposedly 'trying' to help him only to set him up for an attack by a Pro Hero afterwards!"

"Right! Aren't Pro Heroes the worst?" the man asks.

"You literally did not listen to a word I said." Yuki replies with lidded eyes.

"They cause more damage than fix!" the man goes on to say. "They don't care about the Quirkless. I mean, they don't care about us at all! They only care about themselves. All Might, Symbol of Peace. Pfft! More like Symbol of Lies! All Might was just some greedy, selfish prick that cared about nobody but himself just because he was the No. 1 Pro Hero. And now that title belongs to Endeavor, who is just as bad, if not, WORSE than All Might ever was! Yuki stood up to him and for that, we at Z.E.A.L. thank him and are now his followers."

"More like annoying carolers that won't leave him alone." Yuki sarcastically replies quietly. "Does… 'Yuki' even know you guys exist?"

"Oh, of course! He came to our base just yesterday and we offered him to lead our group!"

"And did he accept the offer?"

The man grew a sheepish expression. "Well… No. He did threaten he would hospitalize the founder of our group, but it's a start."

"A start to a dead end, maybe." Yuki sarcastically replies under his breath. "Listen, I got somewhere to be. If we're done here, and I hope to God we are, I gotta get moving."

"Just one more question."

Yuki immediately turned around. "Nope! I'm out!" Yuki says as he walks away.

"Please! It's important! Are you aware of Omnitech's situation?"

Yuki stopped in his tracks as a surprised expression loomed over his face; he slowly turned around and approached the man.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a deep voice.

"As everyone knows," the man begins. "Omnitech is run by the highly arrogant man, Sondaina Tawagoto, who has a large hatred for the Quirkless. He hates the Quirkless so much that he made a public announcement on how they were rats to society. Rumor has it he left his wife because she gave birth to a Quirkless child. He hates the Quirkless _that_ much."

"Oh, how I know." Yuki replies with a hateful glare.

"Yuki used to work for this man and no doubt did he suffer from Tawagoto's prejudice wrath." the man goes on to say. "When Yuki revealed how he used to work for him and revealed that he had to stay extra hours after work and got in an accident in the lab, the press was all over Mr. Tawagoto and Omnitech!"

Yuki had to admit, he hadn't been keeping tabs on his old working place.

"You remember the disappearance of the five college students?"

"Yeah." Yuki replies.

"Well, a very popular rumor on the street says that Mr. Tawagoto is responsible for these disappearances." the man says. "After the accident down in the lab that hospitalized those four students, those same students disappeared shortly afterwards, the only survivor disappeared as well. The day after that, Omnitech posted on their social media page that they were deeply saddened by the kids' deaths. But… it was never confirmed that they died. Just disappeared. Of course they deleted that comment for very known reasons. And then one month later, Yuki happened. No doubt Mr. Tawagoto was going to hide his accident, but Yuki escaped from his clutches and revealed to the public what Omnitech has been doing in secret! Mr. Tawagoto has been under the heat for days now! Omnitech's stocks are decreasing more and more each day! It's beautiful! Yuki made an impact on society and given the Quirkless a shed of light! Aaaah… if only he would lead our group. Then it would be a dream come true."

Yuki grew a concentrated expression as he thought over the aforementioned news; he shook his head as he pushed the thought aside for a brief moment.

"I gotta go." he whispered as he turned around and walked away.

"Don't be a stranger now!" the man shouted as he waved his hand goodbye at Yuki.

Yuki walked away from the man, still pondering over the new information that was just given to him. "Did I really make an impact on everyone?" he asks himself as he continues to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

Akira Hikari, the founder though not leader of Z.E.A.L., sat at one of the many booths as she played with her little heart locket she had around her neck. She opened the locket as she took a look at the contents inside, which was revealed to be a small picture in the shape of a heart of a little girl. She stared solemnly at the picture as she sighed heavily.

"Food for your thoughts?" asked a Z.E.A.L. member, holding a tray of fries.

"No, I just ate. Plus I'm trying to watch my diet." Hikari replies.

The member sat down as he started eating the fires. "Who's that?" he asks.

"My little sister… She was Quirkless." Hikari reveals.

The man looked up, noticing her words. "Was?" he asks in a cautious tone.

Akira was silent for a moment before speaking. "She's not here anymore." she replies.

"What uh… What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking." the man asks.

"Quirks happened." Hikari replies. "We were… We were at a park one day, just playing tag and building sand castles at the sand box, having fun. Being the best sisters and friends we could ever be, when a villain attacked it for God knows why. A Pro Hero showed up and said he would protect everybody. They fought for a while and he ended up beating the villain but… he couldn't protect Mika…. She was the only casualty in that attack on that day… On that day, I hated Quirks. I hated them so much. They took the life of my sister. They've done nothing but bring me grief and misery. I was bullied a lot by Quirks. I was treated like garbage. I hate Quirks… The fact that I'm one of them makes me boiling mad. So when I heard about how Yuki was Quirkless and how he fought those heroes, it inspired me to create this group. I realize that I wasn't alone. I heard stories about how the Quirkless were mistreated and everything but never did anything about it since they were so powerless. Yuki inspired me and even though he's a villain in the world's eyes, he's a hero in my eyes."

"He's a hero in all of our eyes, Hikari. Even if he doesn't view himself in the same light." the man replies.

"Yeah." Hikari replies. She looked at the photo of her little sister once more. "I promise Mika. I will avenge your death by making things right."

* * *

Yuki approached the bank with the empty gym bags slung over his shoulder as he walked through the front door. Upon entering, he noticed how the entirety of the bank was filled with many customers either in line or at the desks. He made his way to the line where a guard took notice of his figure: hood up with his face hidden with an empty bag over his shoulder. The guard looked suspiciously at Yuki and started to quietly track his every movement, sensing something off about him.

"I can take the next one." the bank teller says. At that moment, a giant, menacing person with a ragged body bent down to her eye level, scaring the poor woman. "How can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." the man says in a deep, menacing voice.

"H-H-How much?" she stammers in fear.

The man was silent for a brief moment as he gave her a death stare before giving his answer. "Twenty-two hundred yen. It's my son's birthday tomorrow and I need to get a card with money in it since I won't make it. Business meeting and everything."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." the bank teller apologizes in a sympathetic tone.

"It's fine." the man replies. "I'm taking him out to eat at his favorite restaurant on the weekend as repayment."

"Aw, that's nice. Now, about that yen. Account number?"

Yuki waited patiently in line as the giant man walked away, shaking the ground as he walked passed him. Yuki and the man behind him stared at the man as he walked away.

"Geez. I wonder if he gets stuck in any doors." says the man behind him.

"Yep." Yuki quietly replies.

"I can help the next one." the same female bank teller calls out, prompting Yuki to approach her. As he did, the guard continued to eye Yuki, ready to act if he did anything suspicious. The bank teller however grew a confused expression. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uh… No?" Yuki replies.

The bank teller shifted her eyes to a poster next to her, which was a poster with Yuki's face on it post accident. She looked back at the hooded man and noticed the light blue skin and navy blue veins all over his face and part of his neck. She retained a poker face as she silently pressed the silent alarm under her desk.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she says.

Yuki sighs as he takes off his hood, revealing his snow white hair with the blue streak on the side.

"It was gonna go loud eventually," he says quietly.

He shape shifted his hand into a giant hammer and swung it at the protective glass barrier between the two. However, instead of breaking it, the hammer only managed to make the barrier shake a bit, not even putting a dent in it. The entire bank went silent as all eyes were on Yuki as the guard hovered his hand over his holster.

"Its um… It's plexiglass." the bank teller comments.

"I'm aware of that." Yuki replies in a calm tone.

"Freeze!" shouted the guard as he aimed his gun at him.

Yuki shape shifted his hand back to normal as he turned to face the guard. "If you say so." Yuki replies as he put his hands in the air. Upon doing so, he immediately fired snowstorm blasts from both of his palms, impacting the guard as he was sent flying.

"Did I really just make a pun?" Yuki asks himself, almost as if he was disappointed in himself.

Everyone in the bank screamed as they all scattered; one of the bank tellers pressed a button, causing the shutters to fall and cover the bank tellers' windows.

The many bank tellers inside the small room backed up; at that moment, snow began to slip through the various small cracks of the shutters before it spilled onto the ground. Every bank teller gasped as they all backed up some more as the pile of snow slowly morphed into Yuki himself. The bank tellers continued to give him scared looks, aside from one of the whom had a scowl on his face. Behind him, three sharp claw like bones started to pierce out of his knuckles, like Wolverine.

"Open the vault." Yuki orders. No one complied to his demand. "NOW!" he shouts.

The hostile bank teller sprung himself forward as he yelled before slashing his claw like bones towards Yuki's chest. However, three slashes appeared on Yuki as snow got blown away from him. Yuki merely looked at his "wound" before looking back up at the man, who had a bamboozled expression mixed with fear on his face. Yuki suddenly lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers, causing a snowstorm blast to shoot out from them, blowing the man away as he crashed into a wall.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Yuki asks in a threatening tone. "OPEN THE VAULT!" He shouts as he morphs his hand into a spike.

One of the bank tellers quickly grabbed a key from the key chain and a keycard as another man grabbed a second keycard. The two walked out of the room as Yuki followed closely behind; he heavily sighed to himself.

"I am so desperate." he whispers to himself.

The bank teller inserted the key into a keyhole and turned it, unlocking the secondary locks. She then walked over to a scanner while the other bank teller walked over to another scanner on the opposite side. They then both simultaneously inserted their keycards into the slits, unlocking the primary locks.

"It's unlocked." the female bank teller says.

Yuki walked over to the circular door handle and began turning it before using all of his strength to pull the door. After pulling the vault door a little bit, it automatically started to open itself as Yuki and the two bank tellers backed up. As the vault door opened slowly, many sirens could be heard from outside the bank as flashing red lights could be seen from behind the three.

"You and the others are free to go." Yuki tells the bank tellers.

Immediately, the bank tellers along with the rest in the room, started running towards the exit as they left Yuki alone in the vault. After they ran down the steps, the female bank teller approached a police officer.

"It's that snow guy. We need a Pro Hero." she says.

The police officer grabbed the radio from his car and turned it on. "Call in Endeavor. We're gonna need him down here." the officer orders.

A few police choppers flew over the sky; meanwhile, in the vault, Yuki was busy stealing as much yen as he needed as he started placing them in his bag. The majority of the safe deposit boxes were thrown onto the ground and were emptied of their contents inside. Yuki walked out of the bank vault with the gym bags that he brought with him. As he walked outside the vault, he saw a large SWAT squad, all aiming their weapons at them or hiding behind shields.

"Don't move asshole!" shouted an officer.

Yuki dropped the gym bags to the side of him.

"This is the MCPD! Prepare to die!" shouted a second officer.

"Hey, you can't say that!" scolded another officer.

"I don't have time for this." Yuki says.

He extended his hand and fired a powerful snowstorm blast at the ground; most of the officers got blown outside of the bank while others impacted with the walls. Those with riot shields managed to block the blow to an extent, though they fell on their knees afterwards.

"Why did you think that would work?" groaned an officer as he lay on the ground.

"Chief's orders. Not mine." replied the other officer.

"When's Endeavor coming? We needed him five minutes ago!" shouted an officer.

"It hasn't even been two minutes." replied another officer. At that moment, Endeavor landed on the ground next to them, startling some officers. "Endeavor!"

"Where is he?" the No. 1 Pro Hero asks.

"He's inside the bank, sir."

"Stand back. This will only take a minute." Endeavor says as he approaches the bank.

Yuki was currently tilting his head as he patted his ear, pushing snow out of his ear and onto his shoulder. He swiftly swiped the snow of his shoulder as he looked in front of him. There, he saw the Flame Hero: Endeavor, approaching him with a serious expression on his face.

"Endeavor." Yuki growls with venom.

"Have you not learned from last time? You're a wanted criminal." Endeavor reminds him.

"Last time I checked, I beat you during the plaza. What makes you think you can beat me here?"

"Simple. I'm here to win and I will never give up."

Yuki growls in response. "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight my way out of this. SO BE IT!"

Yuki unleashed a powerful snowstorm blast at Endeavor, to which he fired his own flames to counter the attack, creating steam in a small area. As the steam was letting up, Yuki burst out of the steam as he propelled himself forward thanks to his snowstorm blasts, yelling in the process. He raised his fist as he enlarged it, ready to land a powerful strike to his enemy. Endeavor, however, countered this attack by slamming his own fist into Yuki's fist, immediately disintegrating it into snow.

Snow got blasted and got thrown behind Endeavor as he slid on the ground for a brief second. He turned around only to immediately get punched in the face by one of the small piles of snow behind him. A fist made out of a snow emerged from one of the piles and punched the Flame Hero, sending him flying into the empty bank vault. The small piles of snow started moving before they collided with each other. Yuki was then reformed back to normal as he shape shifted his hands into a hammer and a mace.

Endeavor propelled himself forward as he ignited his fist in fiery flames. Yuki yelled as he swung his hammer arm towards his enemy. Both of the two powerhouses collided with each other as they both impacted their attacks. Yuki was once again turned to snow while Endeavor was sent flying up into the ceiling. After he made a crack in the ceiling, he started falling back to the ground again. Before landing, he let out some flames to hover himself in the air for a brief moment, breaking his fall as he landed gracefully on the marble bank floor in a kneeling position.

Yuki suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the bank as he reformed himself back to normal. Without looking, he fired a snowstorm blast behind him at the top of the bank's front doors. Piles of concrete fell as it blocked the front entrance, preventing anyone from coming in or going out of the bank.

"This is between me and you, Endeavor." Yuki growls at the No. 1 Pro Hero. "We settle this here and now and I'm gonna make sure you will never be the No. 1 Pro Hero ever again. I will have my vengeance for what you and your allies did to me back in the Plaza."

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about." Endeavor answers as he stands back up.

"You didn't even ask about what I was doing in the Plaza. You didn't care. All you guys cared about was getting the attention from the people and the media. Face it, Endeavor. You and your so called 'heroes' don't give a crap about the little guys like me. All you guys care about is fame, money, and fortune."

"You attacked the Plaza and we stepped in to stop it. You are at fault, villain."

Yuki gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at the hero; at that moment, he started to rapidly produce snow from the bottoms of his feet as it covered the entire floor of the bank.

"For the last time I'm. Not. A. VILLAIN!" Yuki shouts as he raises his arms in the air.

At that moment, a barrage of jagged pillars shot up from the ground of snow as it started approaching Endeavor. Before he could react, a jagged pillar sent him flying into the air, barely scratching him. He used his flames to propel himself forward before firing a blast of fire towards Yuki. The teen glared at the hero before he swiped his arm in the air, manipulating the snow to create a barricade of thick snow to shoot up in front of him. The flames instantly impacted with the thick snow and slowly corroded its way onto the other side.

However, Yuki was no longer on the other side and had disappeared as Endeavor landed on the spot where Yuki once was. Behind him, a small, miniature blizzard appeared as Yuki morphed into existence, creating a mace out of his hand. Sensing something behind him, Endeavor turned around only to get smacked in the face by the snow mace. As Endeavor was sent flying, he activated his Quirk to thrust himself forward. He raised the temperature of his fist as he clenched it as hard as he could. Meanwhile, Yuki was hovering his hands over each other, creating a small aura of ice cold air around them as he decreased its temperature.

"Jet Burn!" he shouts.

He punched out his fist as he shot out a hot beam of fire towards Yuki; the teen countered by firing his snowstorm blasts with the temperatures decreased to it's max limit. The beam of fire and the snowstorm blasts collided with each other, creating a small explosion of steam in the area, engulfing most of the bank with it. The steam was suddenly broken as both Endeavor and Yuki flew towards each other, both having similar ideas. Endeavor created flames on his fist as he raised it behind him with Yuki shape shifted his hands into hammers.

The two impacted each other as Yuki slammed his hammer arm onto Endeavor while the Flame Hero sent a powerful punch to Yuki's face, instantly disintegrating it. Because Endeavor was slammed by the hammer arm, he was sent to the ground as he created a small crater on the marble floor. Yuki's body instantly reformed itself as Endeavor raised his hand in the air. He concentrated his flames into white spots at his fingertips as he looked up at his enemy above him.

"Hell Spider!" he shouts.

Five small beams of fire shot out of his fingertips at high speeds, instantly penetrating Yuki's snow body. Outside the bank, the five beams could be seen shooting out from the roof as some of the officers gasped in surprise. Back inside, Endeavor finished his attack when suddenly the snow around him shot him up into the air. Endeavor was flying at high speeds as he crashed into the ceiling above. Down below, Yuki reformed the parts of his body that got blown off back to normal. He blew a breath of air as he shook his head, causing snow to fall to the ground. It wasn't until he heard the sound of energy building up from above him that he looked up.

There, from underneath the pillar he created to trap Endeavor in place at the ceiling, was orange light emitting from underneath it. A small explosion erupted as the pillar got destroyed; Endeavor came flying towards the ground as he reheated his fist into a ball of flames as he got closer to Yuki within seconds. Yuki shot out a snowstorm at the ground, causing him to fly out of the way and dodge the attack on time. Endeavor impacted the ground, creating yet another crater in the bank.

Yuki slid on the snow covered ground for a brief second before looking up, noticing a large chandelier hanging over Endeavor. Instantly forming an idea, Yuki shot out a pair of two powerful snowstorm blasts at the roots of the chandelier. The snowstorm blasts completely obliterated the chandelier's canopy which connected the chandelier itself to the ceiling of the bank. Gravity took control as the large ornament started falling towards Endeavor. The Flame Hero looked up to see the chandelier falling towards him.

He rolled forwards out of the way just in time as the chandelier crashed onto the ground. Literally, as soon as he recovered from his roll, he looked ahead of him to get back to fighting Yuki. However, he was instantly greeted by a powerful punch from a large snow fist from Yuki himself, sending him flying across the large bank. Endeavor crashed through the broken remnants of the chandelier, shattering it some more, as he crashed into a wall, creating a small crater in it.

He shook his head as he was getting ready to fight back once more; Yuki however wasn't having any of this as he thrust his hand forward, manipulating the snow to shoot out a giant, thick, square snow pillar towards Endeavor. The Flame Hero looked up and was prepared to get back into the fight only to immediately get crushed by the thick snow pillar, crushing him back into the wall.

Outside of the bank, a young couple was walking on the sidewalk where a few bricks from the bank formed a bump on the building because of Endeavor crashing into it from the inside. The young woman yelped in surprise as both her and her husband got startled by the sudden bump on the wall along with the muffled sound of an impact.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get out of here." the husband says as he grabbed his wife's hand as the two started to rapidly walk away.

Back inside the bank, the snow pillar that crushed Endeavor disintegrated into snow as Endeavor groaned. He was currently picking himself back up but found it to be difficult due to the brutal attacks he just suffered.

"You're everything I hate about this world, Endeavor." Yuki says to the hero. "You know, back before the plaza incident, I used to admire heroes. I loved them as a kid. I used to always wanted to be one. But as usual, the things you love as a kid slowly dies down as you grow older. After the plaza, I realized one thing that all you heroes have in common." Endeavor was in the process of picking himself up as debris fell off his head. "You're all FAKE!"

Yuki shot out a powerful snowstorm blast at Endeavor, causing him to go deeper into the crater he made.

"I had high hopes for the heroes in training at the various hero schools because I thought they would be better heroes in the next generation than all of you guys ever were!" Yuki shouted as he started to slowly march his way towards Endeavor. "It was only after that kid, Midoriya, proved me wrong when I realized that the new generation of future heroes are just like the old one. Selfish liars that trick the innocent and weak! He lied to me and he set me up! He let my guard down as the Pro Heroes attacked me, thinking that everything would've been over. But oh nooo. None of you guys knew a thing about me because you didn't care! All you cared about was getting your glory and ten minutes of attention on live TV!"

Endeavor picked himself up as Yuki continued to monologue in front of him.

"I thought you heroes stood up for what was right but it turns out you're no better than the villains- No… You're villains in disguise. I'm not a villain. YOU ARE! You and you're pathetic hero friends! The world was much better off without Quirks! Everything about them brought nothing but chaos and misery! No one understood how it was like living my life! Living in a harsh reality with a world full of savages, madness and monsters! Where there is no order and chaos runs supreme! Living in a world where you no longer feel safe! A world without hope! A world without sympathy! A world… without Quirks."

Endeavor stood up as several bruises could be seen on the exposed parts of his suit.

"No one knew who I was back then. I was a nobody and invisible to everyone. All I wanted was respect and recognition. I have been denied that my entire life! I've yearned for it for so long that I was practically dehydrated of it! If I have to do things at an irrational level just to get what I want and achieve happiness, then so be it!"

"You're insane." Endeavor growled in a low voice. "Nothing you're saying makes a bit of sense. You're irrational and emotional. You really think people are gonna care about you if you do these things? You say you're not a villain but you're robbing a damn bank."

"For a good cause!" Yuki shouts. "Yet again, you fail to even establish my goals for this ploy of mine! Hell, you didn't even ask why I need the money."

"Alright then. Why do you need the money?" Endeavor asks.

"TOO LATE!" Yuki shouts with rage in his voice.

He shot out an immensely powerful snowstorm blast as he manipulated the snow on the ground at the same time, shooting out two thick pillars of snow towards his enemy. Endeavor quickly raised the temperature of his body as his entire body lit up in flames.

"Prominence Burn!" he shouts.

He shot out a large flame from his body as it shot at high speeds; it instantly overpowered Yuki's snowstorm blasts and just as quickly melted the snow pillars. Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the large flames shooting towards him at high speeds. He quickly raised his arms in the air, creating a thick wall of snow in front of him to block the attack. However, it proved to be useless as the large flame instantly melted the wall of snow and continued on with it's rage. Flames shot out from the side of the bank as it went through the wall, startling some police officers on the street.

Endeavor panted as he fell to his knee, his skin was now red as second degree burn marks covered his body. He looked ahead of him to see that there was a hole in the wall, shedding some sunlight into the bank. Most of the snow that covered the entirety of the marble bank floor was melted and gone. Only small patches of snow remained in their spots. He panted some more as he slowly closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's over." he whispers to himself. At that moment, he started hearing small sounds in the silent bank. "Huh?" he says as he looks up.

There, he saw that the small patches of snow that were all over the ground were moving into one spot, which only meant one thing.

"No." Endeavor whispers as he stared at the moving snow with wide eyes and small pupils.

The snow started to grow before it started to take the shape and form of Yuki once more. As soon as he reformed himself, Yuki let out a huge breath of air as his cold breath could be seen in the area. He slowly looked at Endeavor, whom was still kneeling, with a serious expression.

"I'll admit… that was terrifying." Yuki says.

"How did you…?" Endeavor asks in shock and awe.

"I was lucky enough to decrease my density and turn to snow just in time for the flames to hit me." Yuki starts explaining. "Though I will admit, a large part of me was melted away by the extreme blast of heat, but that's the thing about me, Endeavor… I can always reform back to normal. I can use the water in the air around me and instantly absorb it and turn to snow and as long as there's snow, I'm always here."

Endeavor stood up only to fall onto his knees.

"That's the difference between me and you Endeavor." Yuki says as Endeavor looked up at him. "That's the difference between me and the rest of society. Everyone has their limits when it comes to Quirks, but me…" Yuki suddenly raised his hand in front of him. "I have no limit."

He then fired a snowstorm blast at Endeavor, sending him flying towards the side of the bank. He crashed through the weakened part of the wall, the crater where he made earlier, and shot out from the other side of the bank. Endeavor crashed into the side of a car, completely crushing the two side doors and shattering the windows. He had trouble opening his eyes as his vision started to blur. He looked ahead of him to see a blurry version of Yuki who was still inside the bank just standing there. Then everything went black as he lost consciousness.

High in the sky was a news helicopter where a cameraman and a female reporter were inside. "It appears that Endeavor just crashed through the side of the bank and into a car." the reporter announced. "It doesn't look like he's getting back up. Does this mean that the No. 1 Pro Hero has been defeated in a match with a villain?"

Back inside the bank, Yuki turned his head to see where he left the several gym bags full of money. To his surprise, they were still there in the same spots where he left them. He shrugged a bit, not even caring about how they weren't affected by the fight, as he started to slowly approach them. As he approached the bags, he started to whistle the Jeopardy theme… for some reason. He grabbed the handles of the bags and lifted them; even though there was a large amount of money inside, Yuki's powers granted him superhuman strength so it basically like lifting a small rock off the ground.

Yuki exited the bank via the hole in the wall that Endeavor created where he was met by a swarm of police officers and SWAT around him. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the officers, who all looked at him with fear in their eyes. The chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae, stood behind a police car, glaring at Yuki with his dog eyes.

"Do not move." he ordered.

"Seriously?" Yuki asks out of annoyance.

He raised his fingers, as his thumbs supported the bags, and fired multiple, small snowstorm blasts from his fingertips. The snowstorm blasts crashed into the cars, causing them to topple over some police officers and crashing some into some buildings. Using this as a distraction to escape the law enforcement, Yuki flew up into the air, carrying the several gym bags with him.

"Koru Yuki just flew up into the sky carrying bags of what I assume is a large amount of yen." the reporter in the news chopper announced.

The cameraman zoomed in on Yuki as he looked down below him, seeing the many cops he was hovering over. In the camera, Yuki starting turning his head, examining the few helicopters flying in the area. He suddenly made eye contact with the news helicopter, glaring directly at the camera. He then began to slowly hover his way to the news chopper, alerting both the reporter and cameraman. Eventually, he got close to the camera and stared directly into it.

"Uh… K-Koru Yuki just… Um… C-Can I help you, M-Mr. Yuki?" the reporter stammered in fear.

Yuki ignored her and continued to glare at the camera; he then placed bags he was holding in his left hand over his shoulder, freeing his hand. Now, one might think that the reason why he was freeing his hands was to emit a snowstorm blast and blow the chopper out of the air…

Instead, he continued to stare directly into the camera and flip off the audience watching him. An action that genuinely surprised the reporter.

"Uuuum." the reporter says.

Yuki grabbed the bags slung over his shoulder and quickly flew off, leaving the surprised news crew behind as they watched Yuki fly away in silence.

"How rude." the cameraman broke the short silence.

The police down below watched as Yuki flew away. "Should we send the choppers to follow him?" asks a police officer.

"No." Tsuragamae replies. "He'll just shoot them down. I don't want anymore of my men getting hurt… Get everyone back to the station."

"Yes, sir." the police officer replies. He approached one of the cars that wasn't damaged by Yuki's snowstorm blast and grabbed the radio inside. "All units, be advised, we're calling off for the day… We lost the son of a bitch."

Yuki continued to fly in the air, now far away from the bank by now, as he started thinking about the recent events. "Looks like I did make an impact on everyone." he says to himself.

A small smile formed on his lips shortly afterwards as he continued to fly away.

* * *

**(I know I made kind of Yuki overpowered when he defeated Endeavor to a pulp but... I mean, if Endeavor stopped Yuki, the story would be over and Yuki's character development would end just like that XD. If it helps, if Yuki wasn't quick enough, Endeavor's Prominence Burn would've defeated Yuki right then and there but I had to have some way of Yuki surviving the blast in order to keep the story going.**

**If it helps some more, Thirteen could easily defeat Yuki cuz she suck him up…**

**That's not meant to be sexual…**

…

**EUUUUGH!)**


	11. The Breakout

**(Everyone gangsta until there's water droplets on the bench.**

**Bench: I will endure a thousand deaths before I yield.)**

* * *

"_This is 7 News Network and we bring you breaking news of a bank robbery downtown where the Musutafu Bank has just been struck by what is believed to be the most devastating heist in recent years."_ the news anchor on the TV says. "_Only 20 minutes ago just before the lunch hour rush, a single man entered the bank building through the main doors posing as a paying customer. The intruder has been identified as Koru Yuki, a wanted young criminal who is responsible for the attack on Horikoshi Plaza less than a week ago. It is unknown why he stole the money, what his reasons behind the robbery were and exactly how much money was stolen from the bank. The police have updated his wanted status where they would like him apprehended with the large reward of 30,000,000 ¥."_

The TV was turned as Archimedes pecked the blank TV screen; Dr. Kurutta gave an impressed smile after hearing the recent news. At that moment, several gym bags fell onto the floor behind him followed by Yuki floating down before landing on the ground.

"I must say I'm impressed with you, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta says as he turns around. "You took on the No. 1 Pro Hero yet again and came out triumphant. Unlike last time when you fought with him, you actually managed to knock him out and overpower him, even though he has a natural advantage to your own powers."

"I nearly died." Yuki informs. "I got lucky and thought quickly enough to maneuver out of the way while tricking him into thinking I was just blocking his attack. Next time I won't be so lucky. So as long as I have my condition and Endeavor is still alive, I will be hunted down more times than there are stars in the entire universe before eventually I will succumb to a brutal, fiery death. I have the money and now the ball is in your court now."

"Thank you a lot, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta says as he approaches the money bags. "This amount of money will definitely go pass the funding required for me to rebuild the chamber. If it wasn't for you and your villainous actions in stealing the enhanced control rods and stealing money to fund this project, you would never achieve your dream into becoming a human again."

"Yeah. Yeah." Yuki replies in an annoyed manner. "Just hurry up and start rebuilding already."

"Oh, I will." Dr. Kurutta bent down and grabbed a money bag, which proved to weigh more than he anticipated. "Umph! It's heavy!"

He used all of his strength to lift up the money bag and carry it back to his workshop table. As he did so, he accidentally knocked down a bunch of blueprints which were lying on his table. Yuki approaches the blueprints and started picking them up to put them back on the table. He suddenly stopped when one certain blueprint caught his eye. It was the blueprint for the demolecularization chamber.

He grabbed it and placed it on the table as he started examining it. He stared to scan the various measurements for the chamber along with the tools and the equipment that was needed to build it. However, one thing was off about the chamber. Under the list of equipment, "enhanced control rods" were missing. He checked the design for the chamber and noticed that it was lacking any control rods whatsoever.

He suddenly turned around to the broken demolecularization chamber behind him and started to scan it. To his sudden realization, he found out that the previous chamber had no control rods. Add to the fact that the blueprints lacked any control rods in general made the whole thing even more weird and suspicious.

Yuki's eyes suddenly lit up as a horrifying realization dawned on him. He grew a small scowl as he turned around to face the doctor, who was busy placing money on his workshop table.

"Dr. Kurutta." he says.

"Hmm?" the doctor asks as he continues taking money out of the bag.

"Exactly how much energy and the number of control rods would be needed for the control rods?" Yuki asks.

"About 30 control rods with each at maybe about… 32 psi." Dr. Kurutta lazily answers.

"The whole chamber would explode if you insert that many rods with that much power inside." Yuki informs.

Dr. Kurutta looked up as he stopped counting his money, realizing what had happened.

"The blueprints lack any control rods and by common observation, the chamber also lacks control rods."

Dr. Kurutta placed a wad of cash onto the counter.

"The enhanced control rods aren't for the chamber, isn't it?" Yuki asks, anger in his voice.

Dr. Kurutta sighs as he turns around, giving Yuki a smile.

"You know, I'll admit something I thought I would never admit." he says, still smiling. "You, Yuchi… are super smart… but you lack any common sense. Most likely from the very traumatic experiences you have… well, experienced, from the last few days. The accident. The plaza. Being a wanted criminal. The federal facility. Now the bank and having a fight with the No. 1 Pro Hero himself. Anyone would be lacking any rational thinking after so many traumatic events in the span of less than a week."

Yuki glared at Dr. Kurutta as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"The control rods aren't for the chamber. You're right about that, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta says. "They're for a special project that I've been planning for months. A new type of rock has been discovered on a meteor that was near Earth approximately six months ago. I managed to… 'appropriate' the rock from the government's grasp and now I have the rock to myself. The control rods are for a special piece of equipment that I built in order to sustain the amount of power needed for the experiment. The money on the other hand was true. It is for funding. I mean, after all, I'm doing this in secret. So secret that Mr. Tawagoto knows about it."

"You used me… to obtain your own goals?!" Yuki shouted, beyond angry.

"'Used' is such a relatively disgusting word. I would like to say…. No, yeah I did use you." Dr. Kurutta smiles.

Yuki's rage then boiled over inside of him as he shape shifted his hand into a spike and lunged himself forward at the doctor. Dr. Kurutta simply stood there, retaining the smile, as he pressed a button underneath his desk. At that moment, a tube shot up from the ground and contained Yuki, breaking the tip off of his spike onto the ground. Dr. Kurutta continued to stand in silence as he pressed another button on his desk.

At that moment, a large container started to slowly emerge from the ground, alerting Yuki from inside the tube. The large, square container was filled with nothing but water inside.

"That container is filled with super heated water at approximately 300 degrees Fahrenheit." Dr. Kurutta explained. Yuki turned around to face the mad scientist, still retaining his glare. "This container shall immobilize your abilities while also still allowing you to retain your natural state, shape and form. As soon as I sent you off to that enhanced control rod mission, I immediately went to work on this little project of mine. You see, Yuchi, ever since I found out about you in the plaza, I have been mesmerized by your and abilities. So mesmerized… I want to examine you."

He suddenly pulled a lever from the table; at the moment, inside the tube, a fan started to spin rapidly above Yuki causing him to slowly disintegrate and get sucked up. Parts of his body started to get sucked in the super vacuum in the tube as he screamed before eventually his entire body got sucked through the tube. Dr. Kurutta turned to the container to see snow falling inside before it started to shape shift into Yuki himself. Inside the container, Yuki was idling floating inside with his eyes closed before slowly opening them. He tried to move his arms but the super heated water proved to be too much for his subzero temperatures. The only part he could actually move was his head and that was only to an extent.

"Don't even try to escape, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta says, still smiling. "I designed this containment unit specifically for you. You cannot do anything inside there. Once I'm done figuring out how you work and running multiple tests on you, I will report you to the Pro Heroes and be granted the large amount of money that is looming over your head."

Yuki was silent for a brief second. "I have money over my head?" he gurgles from inside the tank.

Dr. Kurutta shrugged in response. "Well, to be fair, they only announced it after the bank heist but still… money." Dr. Kurutta smiles. He pressed a button as the tank started to slowly lower itself back inside the floor. "I would love to continue chatting with you, Yuchi, but I have money to count and that project I mentioned to start with. I'll be with you to run experiments on you soon. See you soon."

Dr. Kurutta suddenly stopped and noticed the snow pile of snow that was broken off from Yuki's spike. He placed on a pair of gloves and grabbed the snow before placing it into a tube; he then stuck it in his pocket for further research as he continued to walk away from the tank of super heated water.

Inside the tank, Yuki could see a blurry version of Dr. Kurutta walking away as he glared at him.

The tank was now completely submerged inside the floor as the opening slowly closed up.

* * *

Akira Hikari was currently looking up at the giant electronic billboard on a building displaying the news report about the Musutafu Bank Robbery less than an hour ago. On the screen showed Koru Yuki's school picture along with the iconic photo taken of him during the Horikoshi Plaza incident.

"Can you believe it?" asks a voice next to her. She turned her head to see three teenagers standing next to each other: Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, and Eijiro Kirishima. "He actually defeated Endeavor." Kaminari says.

"Not only that be he seriously injured him as well." Jiro replies. "Did you hear about the injuries he sustained? Bruises all over his body and a few broken bones."

"Yeah, it's scary if you ask me." Kirishima says.

Akira continued to eavesdrop on the conversation as she paid attention to the billboard above her.

"The whole thing is uber scary." Kaminari adds. "This is the same kid we once saw at our school. He helped me with my classwork and now he's robbing banks and defeating Pro Heroes."

"I heard he robbed a federal facility as well and killed the leader of the Deadly Trio." Jiro adds.

"Tsuyoi Tatsumaki?!" Kirishima exclaims in surprise. "He died?!"

"Nooooo! He was one of my favorite former Pro Heroes as well!" Kaminari whined.

"Please tell me Gemstone and Bulldozer are alright."

"Bulldozer is fine but Gemstone had to go to the hospital to treat the severe case of frostbite she got when fighting Yuki." Jiro explains.

If she had to be honest, Hikari was somewhat impressed by Yuki's newfound abilities now.

"Man all this is just too much to take in." Kaminari says.

"Let's hope the Pro Heroes take down the kid and lock him up soon. I just wish I could get a chance and fight him! It isn't manly to take another person's life like that!" Kirishima exclaims in anger.

"We better get going." Jiro says as she starts to walk off. "Yaoyorozu and Midoriya are waiting for us."

"Is Bakugo coming, Kirishima?" Kaminari asks.

"I convinced him though it did take about two hours to do so." Kirishima says.

Hikari turned her head to see the three U.A. students walking off, unknowingly leaving her with information she was left out on. She took one last glance at the billboard before walking off in the opposite direction as the three students walked off from.

* * *

Hikari was currently sitting in a waiting room along with other guests as the whole room was in complete silence… save for some classical musical melodies playing on the speakers. The door suddenly opened as a woman with the face of a salamander entered the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Akira Hikari." she calls out. Hikari stood up and walked towards the salamander lady. "Right this way. Dr. Hakimoto is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Hikari replies as she walks down the hallway.

She opened up a door as she stepped inside, which was revealed to be a therapist office with a couch, a table, and several comfy chairs. An middle aged old man with short black hair wearing rectangular glasses was sitting at her desk as she typed away on the computer, before he noticed Hikari standing at the doorway.

"Hikari." he says with a forced smile. "Thank you for taking the time of your day to visit me."

"It's no problem." Hikari replies. "But I thought we usually have our therapy sessions on Wednesdays. It's only Monday."

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you while still continuing with our session." Dr. Hakimoto replies. "It's gonna be a shorter session by the way. You're my only patient available for today. Everyone else on my list have been removed."

"How come?" Hikari replies.

Dr. Hakimoto was silent for a brief moment before replying. "We'll get to that later." he says. "Anyway, how's it been since our last session a week ago? Anything new happen?"

Hikari closed the door as she walked over to the couch and sat on it. "A lot, doc." she replies. "You know that new villain in town."

"Horu… Kuki?" Dr. Hakimoto asks.

"Koru Yuki." Hikari corrects with annoyance in her tone.

"Yeah, him." Dr. Hakimoto says with a bored expression.

"Anyway," Hikari continues. "he was the same guy I met at the train station last month when I was coming to see you actually. He caught my eye and I saw the attack he made at the plaza a few days ago."

"A bunch of poor souls lost that day. Hope that son of a bitch gets arrested and never sees the light of day."

"How can you say that?" Hikari asks, confusing her therapist. "Yuki is a brave individual who stood up to the hero society! Didn't you hear what he said? He was Quirkless and he got in an accident that gave him those powers. He wanted help but no one gave him any. They just assumed he was a villain just because of some odd things he was doing. They judged him before they even got to know him! It's unfair!"

"Starting this session off with a bang, I see." Dr. Hakimoto quietly says to himself. "How do you explain the following attack?"

"Clearly a misunderstanding on the Pro Heroes' side. They mistook him for a villain, did not listen to him, and caused major destruction!"

"Correction: Yuki caused major destruction. From the damage reports, a total of eight buildings were heavily damaged in the attack, twenty-seven cars destroyed, the statue in the middle of the plaza, multiple electronic billboards, and approximately… 135 casualties in the attack. Most of which were people with Quirks. Approximately 63% of the casualties had Quirks. That's about 85 people… One of which was my cousin."

"Well if the Heroes just listened to him, I'm sure a different outcome would've happened." Hikari replies. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to say that I admire Yuki's bravery and courage to stand up for himself. He inspired me to create Z.E.A.L.! You know what that is, right?!" she asks excitedly.

Dr. Hakimoto retained his stoic, deadpan expression. "No." he says in a monotone voice.

"It's the new group of Quirkless people that have all been inspired by Yuki's actions and are fighting to gain rights and respect from the world!" Hikari started to explain. "I founded the group because I was inspired by Yuki and gathered hundreds of people together to form this group. Z.E.A.L. stands for Zero Enhanced Abilities League. It means that all of us don't have Quirks and we are against them because of the negative effects they had on us."

"And what you said your goal was to gain respect and rights for the Quirkless?" Dr. Hakimoto asks.

"Exactly!" Hikari smiles. "That's all we want is just to be equal with everyone else and be given the same rights as those with Quirks. We're deemed useless to society, I mean, we're denied insurance and health care."

Dr. Hakimoto grew a slightly confused look as he cocked an eyebrow. "But if you said that they were denied insurance and health care and that everyone in the group you're leading has no Quirks… how are we talking?" he asks.

Hikari immediately shuts up as she realized her outburst. "Uh… Well… I-"

"Hikari, I'm gonna reveal something to you." Dr. Hakimoto says. "I talked to your mother and do you know what she said?" Hikari remains silent. "She said that you… have a Quirk… A Quirk by the name of Solar Energy. It's an Emitter class Quirk that allows you to absorb the sun's rays, somewhat like photosynthesis, and emit them in powerful energy beams through her knuckles… Does Z.E.A.L. know about this?"

"Well… No, they don't." Hikari says in a defeated tone.

"Hm-mm." Dr. Hakimoto replies, still retaining his stoic expression. He leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes and sighed silently. He then opened up his eyes again as he looked at Hikari. "Have you been suppressing your Quirk, Hikari?"

Hikari was hesitant to answer before she finally gave in. "Yes, I have." she answers. "I have a good reason to. Ever since my little sister died, I hated Quirks and Pro Heroes. On that day I vowed to never activate my Quirk again because of it."

"Has it been difficult?" Dr. Hakimoto asks.

"Very."

"Hmm." The doctor then opened up his drawer and pulled out a file from inside and placed it on his desk. "In our last session, you mentioned an ideal world where everyone would be equal through a strict dictatorship as well as mentioned several vivid dreams where you meet your dead sister and that in the end, she dies the same way, over and over and over again. Are you still having them?" he asks, a glare from the sun bouncing off his glasses.

"Yes. That's right." Hikari answers.

"Now in my field of work, this usually means one thing. The reason why you're having these dreams is because the death of your sister still haunts you and that secretly, down below, you blame yourself for her death. Maybe you weren't quick enough or something. I don't know the situation to be honest but that's my conclusion at least."

"I'll tell you who's to blame for my sister's death. The Pro Heroes." she says with venom in her voice. "They say they want to protect and serve and yet that hero couldn't protect my sister from that villain! Those Pro Heroes out there are a bunch of hypocritical ass hats they go against their word and lie just to get fame and money! Yuki thinks the same as well!"

Dr. Hakimoto suddenly took off his glasses, still retaining his stoic yet calm expression. "Hikari," he suddenly says. "the way you talk about Yuki, who is a wanted villain might I add, makes me think that you're obsessed with him."

Hikari chuckled in response. "I'm not obsessed with him, doc." she replies. "I'm just sympathetic about him and his situation. I asked him to be the leader of our group but he said no, so that kind of ruined my day to be honest. Like I said, he inspired me to create Z.E.A.L. and fight for our rights."

"Yuki didn't do anything remotely close to fighting for his rights. I saw the footage and that green haired kid did try to coax him into calming down but everything went to hell after Death Arms attacked him. Just by general observation, it appeared that Yuki was really emotional at the time."

"But he still stood up for what was right. That's what I got inspired from it. He fought the heroes and got away! He's the next best thing since the League of Villains!"

For once, Dr. Hakimoto's stoic expression changed to one of disturbance. "Hikari… are you saying you… agree with the League of Villains?" he asks carefully.

"Anyone who stands up to the Pro Heroes earns my respect in my book." Hikari casually replies.

Dr. Hakimoto retained his disturbed expression before he leaned back in the chair, the leather crunching together as he did. For a moment, he was silent, before he chuckled to himself.

"For the fifty years I've worked as a therapist, I have seen numerous cases and patients and for once in my fifty career…" He suddenly looked up at Hikari. "I'm stumped on what to say." Hikari raised an eyebrow in response. "Hikari," he suddenly says. "how long have we had these sessions?"

"For about a year every once a week." Hikari replies.

"And in that year, I have seen a major development from you, Hikari… but not in the good sense. Over the course of the year, you have displayed _multiple_ symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, persistent depressive disorder, and bipolar disorder." Hikari was silent after hearing the recent news with a shocked expression on her face. "The death of your sister and your delusions on a new world have caused you to become irrational and have a low insight on reality. You suppressing your Quirk is only damaging your body, both mentally and physically. Your obvious obsession with Yuki has poisoned your mind into thinking that he has no flaws and is somewhat like a God to you when obviously he's not, as well as agreeing to the League of Villains' goals into, what I assume is, destroying all of society. All of these factors have caused you to become, well… mentally unhealthy."

"I am not mentally unstable, doctor." Hikari says, anger in her voice as she stands up from the couch. "It's the world that's mentally unstable. How can everyone be so accepting to Quirks when all it's done is just make the world more horrible than it already was?! Why not accept those without Quirks or even Yuki for that matter! It isn't right, I tell you! Not right at all! It should work differently than this anarchist of a world! The world is… it's so mean."

"Hikari," Dr. Hakimoto breathes heavily. "we're done here."

"Fine then." Hikari replies in anger. "We'll discuss this in the next session."

"No, I mean… we're done." Dr. Hakimoto replies. "As in the company thinks that it's not right for a Quirkless person like myself to be a therapist for those with Quirks. They just don't see the connection between the two of us. Not you and I specifically, just me and Quirks in general. It's a new rule it just got passed recently which is why I kept this job for 50 years."

"What?" Hikari gasps.

"It's just how it is, Hikari. There's nothing I can really do but just accept it. My advice? Accept it as well. It's all you can do." Dr. Hakimoto stood up as he started to put his things away. "You know, throughout our sessions, I have agreed on one thing you just said." He then turned to Hikari and gave her a dead expression. "The world _is_ mean… and it certainly doesn't give a crap about the Quirkless like me or your Z.E.A.L. buddies. Like I said, it's just how it is. I wish you luck in your future, Hikari."

Dr. Hakimoto got up from his seat as he exited the office, leaving Hikari alone to herself to think about the recent events that just occurred.

* * *

Dr. Kurutta was looking through a microscope as he was examining the small pile of snow he picked up from the ground earlier. Through the microscope, the snow appeared to be that of just regular snow, a bunch of snowflakes clumped up together. However, each of the snowflakes were similar to each other, which was odd since every snowflake is different than the next. Each of the snowflakes were radiating ice cold air around them with microscopic ice particles hovering over them.

He moved the microscope out of the way as he picked up the pile of snow with his gloves. He started sniffing it, sensing no strange smell in the air. He then stuck his tongue out as he slowly started to get closer to the snow; with each passing, suspenseful second, Dr. Kurutta's tongue got closer and closer to the snow. He knew full well what happens when bare skin touches Yuki's snow and yet he was still testing it on, on his tongue no less. His tongue eventually touched and the snow… and he instantly retracted it away from it.

However, he realized something was off. He licked the snow for less than a second again, and still nothing happened. He decided to be bold and just place the snow on his tongue for more than a second. However, his tongue remained intact and was _not_ given frostbite, which was odd for him. He placed the snow onto the table as he took off his glove and grabbed said snow with his bare hands. However, nothing happened to his hand. Sure it was cold, but it was not subzero cold to the point where he would get frostbite. He tilted his hand slightly, causing the snow to fall onto the ground.

"Interesting." Dr. Kurutta whispers to himself. "When the snow gets dispersed from Yuki's body… it becomes regular snow, but yet it still retains his superpowered elements. Because they have lost contact with Yuki, their temperatures have been severely retarded to the point where it's just normal snow… I wonder."

He pressed a button on the table as the floor began to slowly open up; soon, the tank of super heated water started to slowly rise in the room. Inside the tank, Yuki was revealed to be still in the same position of where he was once before. He was still unable to move as his eyes were closed, feeling the super heated water around him flow all over his body. To him, it was like a warm shower, though it suppressed his abilities by a vast amount. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Kurutta staring at him from outside the tank, giving him a sadistic smile.

"You have been in a terrible accident, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta says. "You have been granted powers that surpass that of a Quirk. You have been granted numerous abilities all related to snow and freezing air. Your body temperature is at subzero levels and you are able to manipulate not only yourself but the snow around you. It's quite fascinating if you ask me."

He placed a finger on a touch pad and swiped it slowly upwards; a hologram suddenly appeared on the tank's glass next to Yuchi as a powerful microscope got lowered from the ceiling. The hologram then showed an image of numerous snowflakes, which were presumably Yuki's snowflakes.

"'Course you are, doc." Yuki says in an eerily calm tone. "That's your nature. You study and examine and destroy. You're no better than the person who runs this place."

"You are correct, Yuchi." Dr. Kurutta replies. "I am here to study you to figure out what you are and how your powers work and I will get results."

He then swiped his finger on the touch pad, which caused the temperature of the tank's super heated water. Upon the temperature increase, Yuki started growling as he felt the water around him get hotter and hotter as bubbles started to form at the top of the tank. Dr. Kurutta couldn't help but smile at Yuki's pain inside the tank.

"I always do." he says.

Yuki opened his eyes as he stared at Dr. Kurutta from inside the tank. "You do realize my powers rely on water, don't you?" he asks. "I've learned that I can absorb the water in the air to mass produce snow from any part of my body. If you happen to lower the temperature of this tank, I will use it to my advantage."

Dr. Kurutta chuckled some more as he raised the temperature of the water, prompting Yuki to groan and gargle in pain. The doctor then started controlling the super microscope to get a closer look at his snow particles; the microscope began scanning Yuki's entire body. Each of the snowflakes were similar to each other until the microscope came across one snowflake that was different than the rest. This snowflake was slightly larger than the rest and had a different shape than the rest. It also radiated more ice cold air and slightly large ice particles around it.

Dr. Kurutta grew a slightly surprised, yet excited, look on his face to discover a different snowflake. He pressed the button on the microscope as well as the tank, causing green substance to be spilled inside the tank. The green substance instantly connected with Yuki as it got absorbed into his body. As it did so, Yuki squirmed in slight discomfort; a new hologram showed up on the screen which showed Yuki's entire body, tracking his every movement. The microscope then began to scan the single different snowflake before a third hologram showed up on the screen.

"How interesting." Dr. Kurutta says. "You have been coated in a special liquid that not only tracks your movements but also scans every individual part of you. It appears that this single snowflake… contains your soul." Yuki slightly gasped at the sound of this. "Remarkable. You aren't made of snow… You are a single snowflake with subzero temperatures. You are able to command all the snow around you via mental communication with this snowflake. It acts as the queen bee of your body. My theory is that when you absorb the water in the air, the water is contained in this 'soul snowflake' and automatically freezes it to a certain degree while also poisoning it with it's unnatural subzero temperatures… thus you are able to produce snow… Very fascinating… Yuki."

Dr. Kurutta gave off a final sadistic smile as he raised the temperature of the water, harming Yuki inside as he growled and hissed in pain as bubbles started to form at the top. He pressed a button as the tank that Yuki was in started to slowly elevate down back into it's hidden chamber. Dr. Kurutta turned around and started to maliciously chuckle to himself as Archimedes flew over to him and perched on his shoulder. As he walked away, he continued to sadistically smile.

* * *

Hikari entered the Omnitech building as she walked through the metal detector, which detected nothing out of the ordinary, and continued her way towards the elevators. She stepped inside one of the elevators just as it was about to close.

_~What floor please?~_

"12." Hikari replies.

_~Thank you.~_

She silently stood in the elevator, waiting for her stop to arrive; as she rode in the elevator, she looked up at the miniature TV installed in the elevator, which was broadcasting the recent bank robbery that occurred that day. The elevator dinged as the doors suddenly opened, prompting her to walk out of the contraption.

She entered a room where she spotted two scientists at different desks.

"Dad?" Hikari calls out.

One of the doctors turned around and smiled at Hikari. "Hikari!" he calls out as he approaches her and gives her a bear hug. "How's your day going, sweetie?"

"It's going well, dad. Thanks for asking." Hikari replies.

The doctor turned to his colleague who in return turned to him. "Hey, Harou, you think you can give us a moment of privacy?" he asks.

"Of course, Dr. Watanabe." Harou replies as he steps out of the room.

"Thank you." Dr. Watanabe replies as he closes the door before locking it. He turned back to Hikari and gave her a serious expression. "I do not like that guy at all."

"So you've told me the past times I've come here, 'dad'." Hikari puts emphasis the word.

"You want the usual injection or the digestible serum this time?" Dr. Watanabe asks.

"Give me the usual injection, doctor." Hikari replies as she sits on a chair.

Dr. Watanabe approached a table and pulled out a needle and a small bottle of purple/pink liquid. "You know, I still don't understand why you want this Quirk Suppressant, Hikari." he says.

"I have my reasons." Hikari replies.

"The fact that no one has ever questioned me of my supposed 'daughter' is strangely scary to me." Dr. Watanabe says as he sucks out some liquid into the needle.

"Really?" Hikari asks in a bored tone. "Hey gossip around the work office? How's Miko doing with her baby?"

"She's doing well actually. She's on a 12 week maternity leave." Dr. Watanabe replies, finishing sucking out the liquid.

Dr. Watanabe handed Hikari the shot as she rolled up her sleeve. "Really? That's good for her." she says as she positions the shot over her arm.

"But that's not the biggest gossip I heard today. The head scientist of the technological department, Dr. Kurutta, told me that he captured Koru Yuki."

Hikari dropped the shot on the ground at the sound of the news. "What?" she asks as she quickly stands up.

"I know!" Dr. Watanabe happily exclaims, cleaning his hands in the sink. "It's amazing! Dr. Kurutta captured the most wanted villain in recent events! He wanted to do some lab studies on him and then report him to the police where he can earn that sweet 30,000,000 yen. I don't know if he's still doing tests on him or not or how long he wants to keep Yuki but he did promise he would split the money with me."

"Where's his lab?" Hikari asks.

"Below the first floor. The only way you can take it by elevator. Unless if it wasn't working then you would have to take the ridiculously long stair." The sound of a door opening and slamming shut was heard afterwards, startling the doctor as he turned around. "Hikari?" he calls out.

He was all alone in the room with the shot of the Quirk Suppressant still on the ground from where it was dropped.

* * *

The elevator stopped at the lab floor as it opened, revealing Hikari who stepped out. She immediately took in the sight of Dr. Kurutta's lab, noticing how messy and unorganized it was. She also noticed the destroyed demolecularization chamber off to the side but thought nothing of it. She looked everywhere trying to see where Yuki was but could not find him anywhere.

She turned her head to see a blueprint lying on a table; she walked over to the table and examined the blueprint. Said blueprint was revealed to be the same blueprint of the demolecularization chamber that turned Yuki into who he was now. She placed her hands on the edges of the blueprint, accidentally pushing a button on the table underneath it.

At that moment, the floor began to slowly open up, startling Hikari as she quickly turned around. The tank filled with the super heated water started to rise up onto the surface, slowly revealing Yuki who was still trapped inside. A smile started to slowly form on Hikari's face as she approached the tank containing Yuki.

* * *

Inside the security room, Mr. Tawagoto's personal bodyguard, Suzaki, was sitting in his chair as he observed the cameras. He turned his head to the Kurutta Labs camera and noticed Hikari on the camera.

"Get me Hayata Kurutta." he says to the radio on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey." Hikari says, trying to grab Yuki's attention. Inside the tank, Yuki slowly opened his eyes to meet with Hikari's. "Remember me, Yuki?"

Yuki was silent for a brief second before replying. "You." he says in a whisper.

"What happened?" she asks.

Once again, Yuki was silent. "Everything." Was all Yuki said.

Initially, Hikari was confused by his short, vague answer before moving on. "Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Yet a third moment of silence came from Yuki before his response. "Why?" he asks.

"Because you're obviously trapped in here and I'm gonna get you out." Hikari replies. "I don't like seeing you trapped in some container like a villain, Yuki. You're so much more than that. You're an inspiration."

"Bullshit." Yuki immediately says.

"Don't be like that, Yuki." Hikari replies. "You may not see it yourself but to us, you really are an inspiration. To me _and_ to Z.E.A.L.."

For the fourth time, Yuki was silent as he continued to glare at her. "I should kill you." Yuki growls.

Hikari gave him a disappointed expression. "Come on." she says. "You don't want to do that, Yuki. I'm not your enemy. You know who your enemy is? The person who put you here. Dr. Kurutta." Yuki flinched at the sound of his name. "Not only that but those Pro Heroes are your enemy as well… And what about Midoriya?"

Yuki slowly opened his mouth as memories from his attack poured into his mind. "Midoriya." he spits out with venom.

* * *

Dr. Kurutta entered the security room where he was called into. "You called me, Suzaki?" he asks.

Suzaki pointed for the screen featuring his lab. "Do you know this girl?" he asks.

Dr. Kurutta took a look at the screen and widened his eyes. "No, I do not." he says. "Call security and get them down there ASAP. She is contaminating my work!"

Suzaki grabbed his radio on his shoulder. "Security, report to Kurutta Labs immediately." he ordered.

His security buddy pressed a button, which raised an alarm in the building, alerting many employees and guests.

* * *

Inside the lab, the alarm started to blare, scaring Hikari as she jumped at the sound.

"Why do you care about what I want in the first place?" Yuki asks from inside the tank.

"Because you and I have similar goals, Yuki." Hikari replies.

"Goals?" Yuki questions.

"Yes!" Hikari exclaims. "You were Quirkless and for that you were bullied and harassed because of it, I assume. You stood up to the hero society and for that, me and the many members at Z.E.A.L. idolize you."

"A security team will be coming down those elevators any second now." Yuki informs.

Immediately, Hikari fires a solar energy beam from her palms that she built up for years at the elevator. Instantly, the elevator blew up and got destroyed; Hikari turned her attention back to Yuki.

"You just want respect and recognition, right? Well I can give it to you."

"How can you possibly know what I want?" Yuki asks, still skeptical of her motives.

"Because I know what it's like to have a miserable life, Yuki." Hikari reasons. "You just want to be understood, to be respected, to have a friend. Well I'm offering my friendship to you. Join me and you will have so many friends and followers who all idolize you."

"How?"

"Because you inspired us to stand up to the world and not take anything from those with Quirks. You showed us what we're capable of and that we aren't just objects for the Quirks to use and throw away when they're bored or we get broken."

* * *

A number of security officers ran through the building of the first floor as they tapped the button to the elevator.

_~I'm sorry. The elevator is currently unavailable.~_

"Take the stairs!" shouted the head officer as he and his colleagues ran to the stairway door.

* * *

"Please, Yuki. I am begging you to lead us. We can't obtain our goals without you, Yuki. The world isn't taking us serious but with you as our leader, we will reach our goals and beyond. And then you can kill as many Pro Heroes as you want because they have brought nothing but misery to the both of us!"

"What did they do to you?" Yuki asks.

"They killed my sister, Yuki. My sister! I hate Pro Heroes because they went against what they stood up for! They don't care about us or the law! They just want fame and glory!"

The security team ran through the hall as they reached the doors to Kurutta Labs. One of the officers grabbed the handle and tried to open it, only to realize it was locked.

"Break the window!" ordered one of the guards.

One guard smashed the window of the door with their hand, causing the glass to shatter. Hikari snapped her head to see multiple guards messing with the door, sending her to a panic.

"Yuki, we don't have much time!" she pleads impatiently.

"Why do you want me so badly?" Yuki asks, still skeptical of her motives.

"Because you're our hero, Yuki! We need you! Z.E.A.L. needs you! You're their hero! You're _MY_ hero!" she pleads some more.

Yuki was silent as a shocked expression took over his face. "I'm your hero?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes, you're my hero! You're everyone's hero! You're our only chance to get what we want." she shouts.

"I'm your hero?" Yuki repeats, still shocked at the last comment.

"Yes! You're my hero!" she shouts, having enough of Yuki's hesitation.

A guard opened the door and immediately made a dash towards her. Realizing she was going to get capture soon, she quickly scanned the touchpad of the tank and noticed that the temperature of the water was set to 336 degrees Fahrenheit. She quickly swiped her finger downward, immediately decreasing the temperature to 23 degrees. She was then suddenly grabbed by two guards as she got restrained by them. Yuki meanwhile started gasping as he felt the water around him get colder and colder with each second.

"You're my hero! Please! Please, Yuki! You're my hero!"

Hikari continued to beg as she started crying at this point while being restrained by the guards. Inside the tank, the water started to suddenly freeze and turn to snow. Dr. Kurutta entered the room and was too busy focusing on Hikari's arrest to even notice the tank full of snow.

"Please, Yuki! Please! I know what it's like to be treated like trash! Please! You're my hero! We need you, Yuki! Please!"

The tank suddenly exploded as snow immediately blanketed the ground; Dr. Kurutta instantly gasped as he turned around to run. However, at that moment, multiple spikes shot up from the ground, impaling all the guards into the room while freeing Hikari. Dr. Kurutta however received a fist made out of snow rather than a spike.

Hikari fell to the ground as she looked all around her as the spikes submerged into the snow. All around her were dead bodies of the security team, yet she didn't seem fazed by it at all. At that moment, a small blizzard started to spin around in an area before snow started to pile up on itself. Eventually, the snow turned into Yuki, who was now free from his super heated container.

Hikari smiled as Yuki looked all around him, feeling the nice air rather than the super heated water. He looked ahead of him to see Dr. Kurutta picking himself up; he glared at him as he propelled himself forward, jumping towards Dr. Kurutta as he grabbed him by the back collar of his lab coat. Dr. Kurutta whimpered as Yuki for extremely close to his face.

"Remember your nature?" Yuki maliciously asks. Dr. Kurutta whimpered in response. "You study… you examine… and then… you destroy."

He suddenly placed his hand over Dr. Kurutta's entire face, instantly giving him a severe case of frostbite. After five seconds of Yuki touching his bare skin, the doctor then started to slowly freeze as ice started to spread all over his body. Yuki retracted his hand as he backed up, watching his former torturer slowly freeze to death. Yuki turned around to face Hikari.

"I'm really your hero?" he asks.

Hikari smiles. "I thought you already knew. I want to help you, Yuki." she says.

"I had someone say they would help me… they lied to me." Yuki says with obvious venom in his voice.

"Same here. I guess we're both on the same boat, huh?" she asks rhetorically. "I promise you, Yuki, you will be granted all the respect and recognition you deserve when you lead Z.E.A.L.. You will be known by all. You want that, right?"

Yuki was silent for a brief moment, before smiling a little. "I've been a nobody all my life… it's time that I become a somebody." he says.

"Exactly." Hikari agrees. "Those Pro Heroes and the rest of the world won't know what hit them or who they messed with. Everyone will remember the name Koru Yuki and the fear it brings into people."

She went to reach out and pat his shoulder, only for Yuki to grab her arm, which was covered with her sleeve.

"Don't touch me with your bare skin… you'll get frostbite." he says to her.

"Frostbite." she repeats. "It has a ring to it. That's a nice name if you ask me."

Yuki smiled a bit afterwards. "Yeah," he agrees. "Frostbite sounds perfect."

"Would you like to lead Z.E.A.L. and bring a new order to the world, _Frostbite_?" she asks.

Yuki… Frostbite smiled maliciously in response. "It would be my pleasure." he says.

Hikari smiled as she and the now newly named Frostbite began to walk to the stairs. As they were walking, Frostbite tapped the frozen statue of Dr. Kurutta ever so slightly, causing it to rip and fall. It instantly shattered to many pieces upon impact, killing the sadistic doctor.

* * *

**(Hikari is quick to stand up to Yuki and because of her hidden mental instability, she has developed an obsession over him where she secretly views her and Yuki as "lovers" and a "misunderstood couple". She views Yuki himself as her and Z.E.A.L. 's savior.**

**Yuki, who is even more mentally unstable than her, views her more as an annoying little sister rather than a lover.**

**Z.E.A.L. is made up of completely Quirkless people who are not all mentally unstable. Some are violent gang members while some are just misunderstood people who have been ridiculed their entire life because of their Quirkless state. What brings them all together is that they thank their founder, Hikari, for bringing them together and all idolize Yuki for his actions at the plaza. Though some are not as loyal as others.**

**Also, before you guys say anything, YES, Yuki's soul trapped in a snowflake is like Sandman's soul trapped in a grain of sand. I mean, they're both pretty similar so… why not I guess? I don't know.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	12. The Rise of Frostbite

**(I deleted my Tik Tok app cuz it was cancer and cringe and I made my home screen unbalanced because there was an empty space and I have a low form of OCD so I wanted to fill my homepage with apps just so no spaces would be left. So I re-downloaded Clash of Clans, played it for like 20 minutes, got bored and deleted it and just downloaded the NHL app…**

…

**I don't even watch hockey.)**

* * *

Mugs of alcohol and various other beverages clinked together as everyone in the Z.E.A.L. group all cheered for their new member and leader. Yuki, now going by Frostbite, stood next to Hikari who smiled at her group all cheering.

"Here's to Yuki for setting an example to the Quirkless." toasted a member.

"Here. Here." says another member.

"Alright, everyone, put your mugs down." Hikari tells her group. "I think Yuki- No… I think _Frostbite_ needs to say something."

Everyone was silent as Frostbite stepped up on the open mic stage; he took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Before all of this, I was a nobody." he tells the group. "But now… I'm a somebody. I'm the leader of this group and I will make your dreams and fantasies come true. You want to show the world the power of the Quirkless in order to obtain respect and dignity? Sometimes you just gotta do things by force and through extreme measures, and I am willing to help my allies. Koru Yuki died in the accident. Now… I'm Frostbite, and I will make that a name people will fear throughout this country, if not the world. I was denied respect and recognition before but now, I will obtain what I yearn through force and extreme measures and along the way I will help you with your dreams! I am not going to give up on you guys like the world has done to the both of us. At first I thought these powers were a curse but now I realize I was wrong. They're not a curse… they're a gift and I will use my gift to get what we deserve. For Z.E.A.L."

"For Z.E.A.L.!" cheered the members.

Everyone started clapping and applauding as they all cheered and shouted; Frostbite stepped off the stage as he approached Hikari as the two of them walked away from the group to talk to themselves in private.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us with our cause, Yuki." Hikari says.

"I'm your hero… it's what I do." Frostbite says in a venomous tone.

"You're already a better hero than those Pro Heroes out there. Speaking of Heroes, what are we gonna do about them? Once we get ourselves known to the public, those Pro Heroes will step foot to stop us."

"You forget, your leader defeated the No. 1 Pro Hero in the most brutal manner ever today." Frostbite arrogantly replies. "Leave those wannabe halloween costume wearers to me. Right now, we need to focus on our goals and I'm thinking we change it up a bit."

"Go on." Hikari says.

"Like I said in my half ass speech just now, the things we want most are the things we often need to go beyond to get. Even if it means breaking the law." Hikari raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his idea. "We'll fight for our rights, that's for sure, but we need to put up one hell of a fight with no morals whatsoever in order to stand up to those Pro Heroes."

"What are you saying?" Hikari asks.

"We need weapons."

Hikari seemed to be taken by surprise by this with visible shock on her face. "Jesus, Frostbite." she says. "I mean, I'm not against the idea, it's just… extreme."

"Sometimes you need to do extreme things to get almost impossible." Frostbite replies.

"Even if we have weapons, we still need money to fund our operation."

"Leave that to me. I obviously can't rob the same bank I robbed today. I cleaned that vault dry and no doubt the money I gave to Dr. Kurutta was confiscated by the police. I'm gonna have to think of another way to get money."

"What about armored vehicles?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite turned to her to see her giving him a mischievous smile; in return, he shot her a mischievous smile of his own. "I like the way you think," he says. "We'll talk about how we're gonna get weapons later but right now, I want to have a chat with our group."

"Not our group, _your_ group." Hikari corrects.

Frostbite walks passed her as he approaches the group of half drunk members. "Hey, hey, hey. If it isn't our savior, Frostbite. How can we help you?" a member asks.

"You guys are tired of being harassed by the world, right?" Frostbite asks.

"Well, yeah." replied the member.

"Tell me, how much do you want to change that?"

"A lot. We want respect and we want revenge for what the world did to us."

"Really?... Me too." Frostbite maliciously smiles. "Listen, I understand that you guys want to fight for our rights but how about we change up the goals a bit."

Now the members were intrigued by his suggestion. "Do explain." says a member.

"We all know those Pro Heroes don't care about us. And we certainly don't care about them. If they don't treat us with respect and don't give a crap about us… why should we?" The group all simultaneously placed their mugs on the circular wooden table. "Think about it. Sure, the world was awful before Quirks came into the equation, but it only got worse afterwards. Those Pro Heroes are nothing but fake people in cheap Halloween costumes. They don't care about anyone else in the world but themselves. So the million dollar question is… Why are they still here?" Everyone soon caught on onto what Frostbite was saying as they all grew malicious smiles. "We're going to make Z.E.A.L. a name everyone will know and fear. Soon, I will be granted the respect and recognition I so longed deserve. Starting right now, we are building a world for us all! We're building a new world we deserve! A world where we don't have to live in fear or in isolation! A world where we aren't the butt of every joke and the source of all mockery! A world where we rule everyone! A world where we. Are. SUPERIOR!"

Everyone started cheering as they all raised their mugs in the air.

"Frostbite! Frostbite! Frostbite! Frostbite!" they all cheered.

"Who's willing to change the world?" Everyone cheered. "Who's willing to get rid of Pro Heroes?" Everyone cheered again. "Who's ready… TO DESTROY QUIRKS?!"

Everyone went ape shit as they all cheered loudly as some started chugging down their drinks. Frostbite turned around and approached Hikari, who had an impressed expression on her face.

"We'll get the money and the weapons we need in order to kick-start our campaign… our own reign of terror." Frostbite tells her.

"You have any idea where to get weapons?" she asks.

"The Yakuza have been underground ever since Pro Heroes started to arrive. I doubt they're using their weapons for anything. They wouldn't mind if we 'borrowed' a few of them."

"The Yakuza is a powerful criminal syndicate. You really think you can take them on?"

"Hikari," Frostbite tells her. "I'm an immortal being made out of snow who can't get hurt by physical attacks. I have nothing to fear. Haven't you forgotten… I defeated Endeavor."

"And I couldn't be more impressed by it." Hikari says with a devious smile on her face. Frostbite then started to walk away, confusing Hikari. "Where are you going?" she asks.

Frostbite turned around to face her, walking backwards. "We gotta get money somehow." he tells her. "Also, I'm thinking we should have matching outfits for the gang! Yes, I already thought that far!"

"I was never against the idea!" Hikari shouts back as Frostbite exits the building. Hikari chuckled as she smiled, a genuinely happy smile. "Thank you." she whispers.

* * *

An armored transport vehicle currently holding a large amount of cash drove down an empty road in the late evening. The sun had already set as the moon took it's place as it lit the road with it's dim shine. Inside the armored van was the driver while his partner was in the back, currently guarding the large amount of cash they had in the back.

"Did you hear about the bank robbery today?" asked the guard in the back.

"Yeah, man. It was really intense." said the driver.

"I know what you mean. The No. 1 Pro Hero defeated by that new villain. It's kind of scary."

"Makes me wonder what else that villain has in store for the city."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Hirohama. He's not getting all of this cash in here, I'll tell you that. He already has a ton of money so why would he need to steal this?"

"Don't jinx it Ishiki." the driver warily tells his partner.

The armored van drove passed a building where an ominous fixture of a man created a silhouette through the moonlight. The person was revealed to be Frostbite, who stood on the corner of the building as he eyed the armored transport.

"Took me a while to follow them to a less populated area ever since they left the second bank of the city. Now's the time for action" Frostbite said to himself.

He took a single step off the building as he fell before flying towards the armored transport vehicle at high speeds. He flew high above the vehicle before slowly lowering his descent; he eventually hovered over the vehicle before he lowered his density to the point where he was now just a cloud of snow. The cloud of snow quietly slipped through the air filter system of the vehicle as it entered the air conditioning system.

Ishiki started to feel goosebumps on the exposed parts of his suit as he felt the air get colder around him. "Hey, did you turn the AC on?" he asks.

"You feel that too, huh?" Hirohama asks.

"Yeah, turn it down." Ishiki impatiently ordered.

"I didn't even turn it on but whatever."

Hirohama then turned off the AC; Ishiki still continued to shake after a minute since the AC was turned off.

"I said turn it down!" Ishiki shouted in annoyance.

"I did! I turned it off completely!" Hirohama shouts back at his partner.

"Then why is it so f-f-f-freezing in here?!" Ishiki asks loudly as he's now shivering uncontrollably. Hirohama was shivering as well as he continued to focus on the road. "The last th-thing I n-n-needed was ice particles f-f-forming in my underwear! I'm sorry, but no amount of cash is w-worth all of th-this!"

"I'm turning the heater on." Hirohama declares. He went to reach for the heater controls only for snow to start violently pouring into the vehicle at a rapid pace. "AH! AAH! You jinxed it, Ishiki"

Hirohama was suddenly engulfed in snow as he lost all control of the car, causing it to swerve around violently. It suddenly collapsed on it's side as it slid down the street before crashing into the corner of a building. Ishiki got thrown around in the back as he slid down the back doors, which were now sideways. He looked up to see a miniature snowstorm appeared in front of him before snow starting building up in place. The snow then formed into Frostbite, who glared down at Ishiki.

Ishiki quickly grabbed his shotgun to the side and aimed it at Frostbite; despite being immune to physical pain, Frostbite still grabbed the shotgun and engulfed it in snow, prompting Ishiki to accidentally fire the shotgun. The shotgun pellets penetrated Hirohama's skull, killing him instantly. Ishiki quickly backed up as he accidentally opened the back doors, causing him to fall onto the ground. He started to back up into the street only for Frostbite to step out of the vehicle and form a spike with his arm. He then jabbed the spike into Ishiki's chest, impaling him and killing him instantly.

He retracted his arm as he shape shifted it back to normal before swinging it, getting rid of the fresh blood spilt onto his hands. He turned around as he grabbed the back doors of the armored vehicle and ripped them off their hinges before throwing them backwards. The two doors scraped across the street as sparks flew into the air; Frostbite stepped inside the van as he started to grab many bags of money to help fund his new group. Both of his hands were now full but there were a few more bags to be stolen. He thought for a second before an idea formed in his head; he concentrated his power to his torso as two more extra arms emerged from his side.

With his new arms, he grabbed the remaining bags and stepped out of the van; at that moment, he heard sirens in the distance, which was his cue to leave. He quickly flew up into the air and escaped the area, successfully stealing a large amount of money with no interruptions from any Pro Heroes at all.

* * *

Several bags of money were dropped onto the table of the open mic restaurant that was Z.E.A.L. 's hideout. "Wow! That was fast!" exclaimed a member.

"I must say, Frostbite, you continue to surprise me." said another member.

"I got run over by a combine."

"With this amount of yen, we will be able to kick start our operations… and in the meanwhile, might as well fix Combine man." Frostbite says, pointing to the disabled person.

"I think part of his brain is just… gone." says another member.

Combine man simply put on a doofus smile. "Where's Hikari?" Frostbite asks.

"She's in her office." a member says. Frostbite was silent, not even knowing she had an office. "It's over there." the member says pointing to a door to the side. Frostbite then walked away, leaving the group to themselves.

"Hey, Chusei." called out a member as he held up a plunger. "Stick fight?"

"Don't you dare!" Chusei shouts in disgust.

Frostbite entered the room where he was told Hikari was; truth be told Hikari's 'office' was just an empty room with a single desk and a chair and nothing else. Hikari looked up from where she was currently drawing on a piece of paper and smiled at her guest.

"How was it?" she asks.

"Like AP Calculus, simple and easy." Frostbite replies as he stands in front of her desk.

Hikari was silent as she looked up at him with a neutral expression. "I don't think AP Calculus is 'simple and easy' but okay." she says. "I thought up a design for how Z.E.A.L. should look."

She slid the piece of paper to him while turning it around; Frostbite looked at the piece of paper and examined the preliminary design. The design was that of an average man wearing black long open zipped hoodie with blue stripes with the acronym Z.E.A.L. on the chest side, a gray shirt underneath, black pants and combat combat boots. They design also sported a hood with a black and blue skull mask.

"Hm." Frostbite smiled as he handed her the piece of paper back to Hikari. "Looks pretty good. How are we gonna get it?"

"I know a guy who can create anything." Hikari says.

Frostbite raised a frozen eyebrow. "Like a Quirk?" he asks with obvious venom in his voice.

"Don't worry. He's against Pro Heroes." she says. "His Quirk allows him to create any clothing from his body as long as he, and I'm not joking, '_eats'_ a design of the clothing. It's kind of like that one girl's Quirk from U.A.. What's her name? Yayo- Yaoi- Yoda- Um-"

"Yaoyorozu?" Frostbite asks.

"Yes! Her!" she exclaims as she snaps her fingers. "It's kind of like her Quirk except his drawback is… well let's just say his intestines get built up from over excess amount of Quirk use and he has to go to a hospital… Which is the reason why I'm not too keen on asking him but if it's for our group, I might as well."

"Alright, well…" He waved a finger over the sketch. "Good luck with that."

He turned around as he started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" she asks.

Frostbite stopped and turned to face her. "I'm just heading out to the lobby," he says.

"Oh." she replies. "You know, some of us left, right?"

Frostbite grew a visible shocked expression. "What?!" he exclaims.

"I mean, they left to go home to sleep. It's like 10:00." Hikari clarifies.

"Oh." Frostbite says.

"Speaking of which, I'm thinking of heading home as well. I'm tired myself." She stood up from her chair and stretched as she yawned. "You going home to sleep?"

"I don't have a home anymore, and I don't really need to sleep now that I'm immortal. To be frank with you, I kind of forgot how it feels to be tired."

"Lucky you." Hikari replies as she walks out of the office, turning off the light. "So what're you going to do, oh fearless leader?"

Frostbite stood there before a smile appeared on his face. "The way I see it… I can do whatever I want." he says with a devious smile. "I want to rid the world of Pro Heroes and there's only one way to do that. You know, Hikari… I'm kind of glad I'm the leader of this group. I have a sense of purpose now. I feel… like I'm needed."

**(**_**The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back (Extended Remix)**_ **starts playing as a form of a soundtrack)**

"You are." Hikari tells him.

Frostbite smiled at her as he started chuckled. "Looks like the world has a new hero on their hands… Frostbite." he says. He then started to walk away before turning around as he started to walk backwards. "Hikari!" he calls out to her. "I've never felt more alive!"

He then started to laugh as he exited the restaurant, closing the door in the process. Hikari couldn't help but smile at his new personality.

* * *

Frostbite walked down the public sidewalk in broad daylight the next day, having a strut to his step as a smile appeared on his face. Many people turned to look at him, recognizing his face and realizing that they were staring at a wanted criminal. Visible disturbance and shock were all over their faces, though Frostbite didn't care as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. He started snapping his fingers as he began bobbing his head, looking at the many people gawking at him with fear on their faces.

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

He started smiling at them all with his snow white teeth, literally, grinning like a sadistic mad man as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. As he walked down the sidewalk with snow on it, he manipulated the snow into forming small bumps behind him as he raised his arms in the air, creating thick walls of snow in front of him. He slammed his arms to the side, causing the snow walls to move, pushing many pedestrians out of his way as a clear path formed in front of him. He continued to smile and strut/walk down the sidewalk as he bobbed his head.

_Uh ohh_

_Let me tell you now_

_Uh huh_

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

Frostbite was now balancing himself on top of a building's edge, with his arms outstretched as if he was on a trapeze. As he was doing so, he was forming small snowmen on the actual roof with snow on it; he hopped off the edge and onto the roof as he quickly turned around. He snapped his body around and fired a snowstorm blast at the snowmen, completely obliterating them. He then smiled afterwards.

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

He suddenly heard a woman scream from down below, prompting him to look down. There he saw a woman being backed up into a dead end of an alley with a man getting close to her. His fingernails were scarily sharp as they grew, no thanks to his Quirk. Glaring at the man, Frostbite quickly jumped off the roof and landed behind the man. The mugger turned around, giving Frostbite a confused look for a brief second before his entire face was cupped in a hand.

He screamed in immense pain as frostbite started to form all over his face. The woman only stared in horror as her attacker got attacked, ironically. The mugger then started to freeze until his whole body was frozen; Frostbite then tipped the frozen body of the mugger ever so slightly as it fell backwards, shattering to pieces upon impact. Frostbite looked up at the woman with a smile on his face. However, her fingers were now elongated until they suddenly started to return to normal.

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

Realizing the woman had a Quirk, the very thing that Frostbite hated immensely, he rolled his eyes as he shape shifted his arm into a spike. He then plunged the spike into the stomach of the woman, causing her to gasp in pain before he retracted the spike. Frostbite turned around as he started to walk down the dark alley with a neutral expression on his face while the woman behind him slid down the wall before dying from her mortal wound.

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_Yes I do now._

_Ooh, ooh, baby. (I want you back.)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Now, now, now, now_

A man with the head of a horse leaned back in his booth seat as he drank his cup of tea. He suddenly flinched and gasp as his head started to freeze; behind him was Frostbite, who was sitting behind him, leaning back in his own booth his hands behind his head. The faintest touch from his fingers touched the man's bare skin which caused frostbite to form on the back of his neck before he started to freeze. Frostbite then stood up and stretched as he feigned a yawn before walking away.

A waitress came by to the table and noticed the frozen horse man, not knowing he was frozen. She gently tapped the man's head as he fell over, shattering to pieces upon impact. The waitress then screamed a high pitch scream in terror at the scene she just witnessed in front of her.

A man in a park used his Quirk to form levitate snow from the ground and form snowballs before throwing them. At that moment, a snowball was thrown to the side of his head, prompting him to turn to the side. There, he saw Frostbite, throwing a snowball up and down from his hand as he shot him a malicious smile. Realizing who this was, the man backed up in fear as he got ready to escape. Before he could, Frostbite changed the snowball into a giant icicle made out of snow before throwing it. The snow icicle penetrated the man's skull as it went through his eye and out from the other side. The man fell backwards as his red blood stained the white snow as he lied on the ground dead.

_Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

A man was pinned to a wall by various sharp needles; he struggled to free himself from the trap as he looked at the person responsible for this. Two thugs smiled deviously at the poor innocent man as the tips of needles started to pierce out of one of the thugs' palms. However, that thug suddenly flinched as he grew wide eyes as he started to gasp for air. The second thug gasped to see that Frostbite stabbed his friend in the back of the neck with a spike, which not only cut off his circulation but cut off his brain stem.

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_(Let me show you now)_

The first thug's brain shut down as he fell forward, having his butt stuck up in the air. The second thug quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Frostbite multiple times in the back. Frostbite had no reaction to the bullets as they went through him. He turned around to face the thug who started to back up, realizing that guns didn't work against him. The snow teen suddenly fired a snowstorm blast at the man, causing him to fly into oncoming traffic where he horrifically got run over. Frostbite turned to the first thug and realized his butt was in the air; he glanced at the man trapped to the wall before creating a giant spike made out of snow from his palm. He positioned the spike near the man's butt, hovering over it, as he started to slowly push the tip of the spike closer to it.

_Oh, baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

A man was at an ATM currently taking money out of his account as he used his electric base Quirk to fire a jolt of electricity into the slot rather than his card. As he did so, he noticed the reflection of Frostbite behind him. Through the camera of the ATM, several pictures were shown with each describing the scene and how it played out.

The man turned around in shock with Frostbite behind him.

Frostbite punched the man so hard that the image was blurry.

The man sliding down the camera.

Frostbite looking down, presumably at the man.

Frostbite forming an axe with his arm.

Frostbite swinging his axe downward, causing a blurry image.

Frostbite looking directly into the camera.

Frostbite walking away with a wad of cash, presumably from the man's account before he could grab his cash before his demise.

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Back in your heart_

_Let you go baby_

_Oooh_

_(Back in your heart)_

Frostbite was currently riding the train as he held onto the pole, a huge grin on his face. The rest of the people all backed up as they stared at the wanted villain just casually riding the train without a care in the world. Frostbite turned to a random lady and waved at her, to which she quickly grabbed her daughter and walked away from him. Though he seem like he didn't care at all.

_Oh baby I need one more chance, ha_

_I tell ya that I love you_

_Baby (Oh), baby (oh), baby (oh)_

_I want you back, ha_

_I want you back_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_I want you back!_

He suddenly walked towards one of the doors and began to open them, while the train was STILL moving. He forced up the doors as he carelessly jumped out where he activated his snowstorm blasts and began flying away.

On top of a random rooftop, Frostbite was completely minding his own business as he started to do some sort of dance on top of the roof. Many people stared out of their windows to look at Frostbite's odd dance. He didn't care or he didn't notice. Either way, he still continued to dance before firing a snowstorm blast at a building. Screams could be heard as the snowstorm blast blew the edge of the building away, creating a gaping hole on the edge of the building.

Of course, Frostbite smiled at this.

_Uh ohh_

_Let me tell you now_

_Uh huh_

_Baby!_

Frostbite walked out of an alley, away from five corpses who were all either brutally deformed or completely frozen solid. One of the frozen statues tipped backward and leaned against a wall, forever stuck there for all of eternity until someone found the grizzly scene later on.

_Ohh) (bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum)_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum)_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum)_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum) ah, buh bum, bum, bum _

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum) ah, buh bum, bum, bum_

_All I want_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum) ah, buh bum, bum, bum_

_All I need_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum) ah, buh bum, bum, bum_

_All I want_

_(Bum, bum, bum, bum-buh-bum, bum) ah, buh bum, bum, bum_

_All I need_

Frostbite was currently looking at a TV that was broadcasting about him, showing the infamous blurry picture taken of him from the plaza. However, instead of scowling at it, he was smiling, happy that he was able to leave an impression on the world. He was genuinely happy that people feared him now. At that moment, a random man stood next to him as he too watched the broadcast.

"Scary guy, huh?" asks the man.

Frostbite continued to smile. "Yeah. You could say that." he replies.

"You know they say that the kid was Quirkless, don't you?"

"Oh, how I know."

"If you ask me, the kid should have _stayed_ Quirkless. He's brought nothing but trouble to this city and I hate him for it. Let the Pro Heroes handle him and haul him off to jail where he will never see the light of day."

Frostbite turned to the man and gave him a disappointed look before shaking his head.

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about." he says to the man as he started to walk away.

As he walked away, he placed his hand on the back of the man's neck, causing him to gasp and squeal in pain as frostbite began to form on the back of his neck. After five seconds, he got completely frozen solid as Frostbite himself tipped over the frozen statue of the man. After it shattered to many pieces, Frostbite began to smile as he continued to walk away.

_Oh, just one more chance_

_To show that I love you_

_Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_

_(I want you back)_

_Get back what I lost_

Frostbite strutted down the street, not the sidewalk, the ACTUAL street as he snapped his fingers, sending snowstorm blasts into various buildings on the side. Glass and debris got sent everywhere as the three Pro Heroes that were ahead of him all got in fighting stances. Being in too good of a mood, Frostbite began doing a little dance, which confused the Pro Heroes. He suddenly raised his arms in the air, creating two thick pillars made out of snow beneath two of the Pro Heroes. The heroes were sent flying as the third Pro Hero turned back to Frostbite, only to be sent flying by a snowstorm blast. The snow villain couldn't help but smile at this sight as he continued to strut down the street.

_Oh, baby I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go!)_

_But now since I see you it is all_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_Let me live again_

Frostbite leaned back in a frozen chair as multiple frozen statues that were once people stood beside him. He had a genuinely happy smile on his face as he crossed his legs. He inhaled the air before sighing heavily, his breath visibly shown in the air as he placed his hands behind his back.

_Oh baby I need one more chance, ha_

_I tell ya that I love you_

_Baby (Oh), baby (oh), baby (oh)_

_I want you back, ha_

_I want you back_

"I love my life." Frostbite says to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later in the day, most likely in the early afternoon, a man was backed up into a dead end of an alley with a terrified expression on his face. "Look man, I'm sorry! Alright?" he says to the person in front of him. "I didn't know that it was illegal to mind wipe someone for free food! I swear! I won't use my Quirk like that again! Just please, don't hurt me!"

Frostbite stepped forward as he looked down at the man. "I've been having a great day but seeing you misuse your Quirk like that just really makes me sad." he tells the man. "You know, ever since Quirks started becoming a thing, people have been misusing them for their own selfish reasons. All you humans do is just take, take, take and never give. Then, there are the heroes. Those people who call themselves heroes when they don't care about anyone else but themselves. It's disgusting if you ask me."

"Yes! Yes, I totally agree! Just please, don't hurt me!" the man begged.

"Sorry." Frostbite apologizes. "It's nothing personal, I just really hate Quirks."

He then placed his hand over the man's face, instantly giving him severe frostbite. The man screamed in horrific pain as Frostbite continued to torture the poor man. Eventually, after five seconds, his entire head started to freeze solid before his entire body was soon frozen solid. Frostbite retracted his hand away from the man's face as he simply stared at the frozen statue of the man with a neutral expression. He shrugged as he placed his hood over his head and walked out of the alley.

Frostbite casually walked through the busy sidewalk with his hood over his head, concealing part of his face. His hands were in his pockets as a carefree expression was on his face.

"_Back before all of this, I was a nobody."_ Frostbite thinks to himself. "_I was invisible to everyone and I had no friends, no one to turn to when things looked rough for me. I constantly worked to help pay for my grandmother's rent. Barely went to school but still managed to get decent grades. It was a miracle I was a B student because of all the days I missed. Back before my grandmother's diagnosis, I was a straight A+ student. Even when I went to school, I was treated like an alien because I didn't have a Quirk. Even my own boss was hateful towards me. But now, I'm a somebody. A somebody with a purpose."_

Frostbite turned the corner as many pedestrians took a double take, recognizing the light blue skin from underneath his hood. Though he either didn't care or didn't notice.

"_Leading Z.E.A.L. is a big responsibility."_ Frostbite continues to think to himself. "_Though it is for a good purpose. Just because we're Quirkless doesn't mean we should be treated differently. If that's how the world treats us, then why should we treat it the way it wants to be treated. If only the world was Quirkless, then everything would be back to normal. Then again, if the world was Quirkless, I would be the only one with superpowers… I would be like a God to them all. Frostbite, God of Winter. Yeah. I like the sound of that. Before, I was just a depressed civilian but now, I'm a powerful hero to everyone! I'm not like those fake Pro Heroes! I'm a true hero fighting for a cause! After all, that's the true definition of a hero, isn't it? That's the million dollar question… What is a hero?"_

On the other side of the sidewalk was Kaminari, who was walking with a grown man in light blue spandex with a lightning bolt symbol on it. This was the Pro Hero known as the Electricity Hero: Overload.

"You see, Chargebolt," the Pro Hero started. "the key to maintaining your awareness of the public is to always have a keen eye. My Quirk not only allows me to generate electricity but it also allows me to see the electricity running through everyone. The brain does have slight electricity running through itself either way, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Kaminari replies.

"So I'm always on the lookout for any suspicious activities in the area of where I'm patrolling. That way, I would be immediately ready for anything that happens… Huh."

He suddenly stopped as Kaminari stopped as well. "What is it?" the Electrification Quirk user asks.

Through Overload's eyes, he saw the electricity running through everyone's bodies aside from one person and one person only. This person had his hood up while the exposed part of his face which were facing down had light blue skin.

"That's weird." Overload says.

"What?" Kaminari asks.

"I'm not picking up any electricity from that guy."

Kaminari turned his head to see the hooded person walking towards them amongst the crowd. "Is that bad?" he asks.

"It may be the villain's Twice doing since his clones don't have electricity. Question is, why is there a clone out here just walking around."

Frostbite continued to walk down the street with his head down before looking up, immediately spotting Overload staring at him. He instantly knew he was made as he stopped right there, staring at the Pro Hero with a neutral expression on his face. Overload quickly placed his arm in front of Kaminari to stop him from intervening.

"Chargebolt, get back." Overload tells him.

"What? What is it?" Kaminari asks.

"You in the hood." Overload calls out.

Frostbite simply sighed as he rolled his eyes before taking off his hood. "I really hate Pro Heroes." he says to himself.

"Holy crap! Yuki?!" Kaminari exclaims.

"Yuki, do not move. You are currently wanted in the entire country. Do us both a favor and make this easy and surrender yourself now." Overload tells him.

Frostbite stood his ground, literally, as he didn't move a muscle.

"I don't think it's working." Kaminari whispers.

Overload took a step forward. "Yuki." he says.

Finally, Frostbite spoke. "You really think asking me politely to surrender myself is gonna work?" he asks.

"Protocol." Overload replies.

"Yeah… I don't think so."

His arms suddenly shape shifted into an axe and a mace, which scared Kaminari. "Time to make like lightning and zap my way out of here." he says as he starts to back up.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. Really hoping." Overload says. "Problem is, there are civilians all around and I might end up hurting some of them. Or worse, he'll end up hurting them. I need to get them out of here."

"It's Yuki!" shouted a civilian.

At that moment, every civilian around the area started to run away, genuinely surprising Overload. "Problem solved." he says.

Frostbite lunged himself forward as he raised his axe arm in the air before slamming it down. Overload dodged out of the way by jumping backwards as he avoided another attack from his enemy, whom was swinging his hammer arm. He reached his hand towards Frostbite and fired a powerful bolt of electricity. However, instead of stunning Frostbite, the teenager made out of snow simply stood there as the electricity had no effect on him.

"What?!" Overload shouts.

"Snow is a natural insulator which means electricity doesn't work on me. Yay for me." Frostbite says. He shape shifted his hands back to normal. "Now it's my turn."

He fired a powerful snowstorm blast at the Pro Hero, sending him flying down the sidewalk. He slid right passed Kaminari, who continued to hide behind the corner.

"I feel like I should help." he says to himself. He peeked his head around the corner to see Frostbite, charging up his snowstorm blasts while mentally lowering their temperature. "I'm a Pro Hero in training and that's what I'm gonna do." He then stepped in front of Frostbite and aimed his arm at him. "Freeze!"

"With pleasure."

Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast from his palm as he impacted with Kaminari, sending him flying down the sidewalk as well. Overload was busy getting up only to get taken down by Kaminari's body, which fell on top of him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kaminari groaned.

Overload looked over Kaminari to see Frostbite walking towards them. "Move, Chargebolt!" he tells his intern as pushes him out of the way.

He quickly stood up on his feet as he fired another bolt of electricity, which once again, did no harm to Frostbite.

"Are you really going to use the same attack on me again?" he asks.

"I have no other choice." Overload says to himself. "Damn! Where's Endeavor when you need him? Or any other fire based hero?"

"I made a promise to myself that I would rid the world of Pro Heroes. I already killed three, and I'm not stopping there."

"You've killed three Pro Heroes?!" Overload shouts.

"Might have been more since most of my murders were civilians with Quirks. I'm not sure." Frostbite casually responds

"You bastard!" Overload roars with absolute rage in his voice.

Overload then amped up his power as he charged up a vast amount of electricity before firing a massive bolt of electricity at Frostbite. Like the previous attacks, it had no effect on the snow themed vigilante.

"How pathetic." Frostbite says. "Even when a man is backed up against a wall, he still has no way of defending himself. You call yourself a Pro Hero, Overload when you can't even defeat little ol' me? You don't deserve the title. NOBODY DOES!"

He then fell on his knees as he slammed his palms onto the ground, manipulating the snow. Large bumps started to form along the snow until a fist shot out from the ground and punched Overload, sending him flying farther down the sidewalk. Kaminari watched as his hero was sent flying over him, not taking his eyes off of him. Overload landed on top of a hood of a car waiting at a red light, crushing it while causing the driver to run away.

Frostbite dematerialized as he sunk into the snow; a trail of snow started to rapidly move on the ground, showing that Frostbite was moving within the snow. Eventually, the trail of snow got to the end of the sidewalk as Frostbite materialized into existence again. He started to casually walk towards Overload, who fell off of the hood of the car as he groaned in pain.

"Misery. Misery. Misery. That's what you've chosen." Frostbite quotes a certain goblin themed villain.

Overload groaned as he stood up, glaring directly at Frostbite; he extended his hand as he was ready to fire another bolt of electricity. However, his hand was engulfed by snow as Frostbite got closer to him.

"You've shot your last spark of electricity, Overload." Frostbite tells him. "I will rid the world of Pro Heroes all together and nothing will stop me. Not even you."

Frostbite then felt something impact him from behind, causing him to turn around. There, he saw a red disk stuck to his back before looking behind him, seeing Kaminari aiming his finger at him. A terrified expression was plastered all over Kaminari's face.

"You let him go!" Kaminari shouted.

Frostbite simply snapped his fingers at Kaminari, sending him flying away by a snowstorm blast. He then grabbed the red disk and pulled it out of his snow body before dropping it to the ground. Frostbite then turned back to Overload, who had a look of fear on his face. He suddenly placed his hand on Overload's bare neck, causing frostbite to form on it. He started gasping in pain before ice particles started to form around his neck. The ice started to spread until eventually his entire head was ice before his entire body got frozen solid.

Frostbite retracted his hand before placing it back into his pocket. He started to look all around him, seeing an ubiquitous amount of civilians all staring at him with visible fear in their eyes. He then glared at all of them before taking a step forward.

"Am I a freak now?!" he shouts at them.

In reality, he referring to how he was called a freak back at the plaza a few days ago. He suddenly fired a snowstorm blast at the crowd, sending multiple people flying while destroying a book store in the process. At that moment, sirens could be heard in the distance as a figure from above with giant wings with the feathers flapping in the wind could be seen flying towards him. No doubt the No. 2 Pro Hero, Hawks. This was Frostbite's cue to leave, and leave he did.

Frostbite flew up into the air and flew away, just in time for the police to arrive; however, Hawks managed to spot Frostbite flying away, prompting him to give chase. Frostbite continued to fly away until he turned around, seeing Hawks flying right behind him. He turned around as he fired multiple snowstorm blasts at the Pro Hero. However, thanks to Hawks enhanced speed, he managed to swerve and dodge each attack as he continued to give chase.

Frostbite growled as he lowered his altitude as he got closer to the street where cars sped by him. Hawks followed him as he too lowered his altitude. Frostbite and Hawks were flying at a dangerously low altitude, managing to fly passed multiple cars speeding their way. The snow themed vigilante now turned villain turned around to see that he hadn't lost the Wing Hero at all. It was time for him to improvise.

He suddenly started firing snowstorm blasts at the many cars in front of them, causing them to fly behind him. For a split second, Hawks seemed surprised but quickly dodged each of the flying cars as they flew passed him. Frostbite continued to blast the many cars on the street before rising his altitude. He was now flying near the rooftops as he flew through some support beams of a billboard while Hawks flew over said billboard. Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast in front of him at a second billboard which started to crumble immediately.

He flew through the many pieces of debris while Hawks flew under the debris, barely getting hit by the falling pieces. Frostbite growled in anger to see that he hasn't lost the Pro Hero off his trail at all. Hawks on the other hand started to telekinetically control his feathers as he shot them forwards. Each of the feathers sliced through Frostbite like a sword, which impaired his flying abilities. A feather sliced his left foot completely off, which impaired his flying abilities even more.

Frostbite suddenly started to lose control of his flying as he began to swerve around the area hazardly. He snapped his body around and fired a snowstorm blast. This time, the blast impacted with Hawks, causing him to fall towards the ground. However, before he could continue falling, Hawks regained control as he flew back up into the air while Frostbite was still losing control. He used his left hand as a replacement for his foot as he started continuously firing a snowstorm blast from his left palm.

Eventually, his left foot reformed back to normal as Frostbite flew up into the air, with Hawks following close to him. Both Frostbite and Hawks up a building as the teenaged villain started to swerve through the various fire escapes on the side of the building to lose Hawks' trail. However, Hawks never let his enemy out of his sight as he continued to fly up the building. Wanting to get the Wing Hero off his back, Frostbite started firing snowstorm blasts from his palms at the fire escapes. The fire escapes then started to fall and collapse towards the two; because he was made out of snow, Frostbite wasn't affected by the falling debris and merely slipped through the debris. Hawks however had to be more cautious.

He flew backwards as he escaped from the falling fire escapes, which landed on the ground down below. Frostbite flew over a building with Hawks still on his tail. He looked ahead of him to see a construction site. A perfect place to lose a Pro Hero with flying abilities. Tight spaces, confusing corners. It was perfect for him. Frostbite flew into the construction site as he flew upwards, with Hawks following him. However, as soon as he flew up, he managed to lose sight of Frostbite.

He landed on one of the floors of the unfinished building as he started to examine the area. Everything was quiet aside from the traffic from down below. He continued to scan the shadowy area as he focused his feathers to pick up any vibrations in the air. Unbeknownst to him, Frostbite was clinging onto a bar from the unfinished ceiling, looking down at Hawks. He positioned himself as he got ready to pounce at his enemy; unfortunately for him, Hawks picked up on the slight movement. Frostbite pounced towards him as Hawks instantly turned around.

Frostbite landed directly on Hawks as he placed his hands on his neck; because of his turtle neck he was wearing, Hawks wasn't affected by Frostbite's sub zero touch. Though that didn't stop Frostbite from choking him. The teenaged villain used as much strength he had to fervorously choke his enemy. Hawks started to improvise as he used his wings to lift himself up and fly into the air. Frostbite briefly lost his grip on Hawks as he tried to grab onto his ankle, but lost his grip on that as well. Hawks flew up towards the ceiling as Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast at him, which missed but made a hole in the ceiling.

The teenaged villain shot himself forward as he flew up the hole with Hawks following suit. Frostbite turned his head around to see Hawks still on his tail and slowly gaining speed. He needed a way to increase his speed to get away from the Wing Hero. He then fired his snowstorm blasts from his palms which not only increased his speed but also blinded Hawks' goggles. Frostbite continued to fly upwards until he was at the same height as of a commercial plane. However, Hawks was still on his tail as he continuously wiped the snow from his goggles.

By now, both Frostbite and Hawks were flying next to the commercial airliner. A passenger from inside the plane was reading a book as he took a brief look out the window before looking back at his book. He did a double take as he was now full on staring out the window. Soon, everyone was staring out the window as they all took out their phones to record both Frostbite and Hawks flying next to the plane. The villain looked behind him to see that Hawks was still gaining on him as he fired a few feathers from his wings.

Frostbite swerved out of the way as he dodged each of the feathers as he looked behind him again. There, he saw the plane's left engine behind Hawks, which gave him an idea. Frostbite abruptly decreased his speed as he whooshed by Hawks, which confused the Wing Hero. Frostbite was now heading directly towards the engine as he quickly lowered his density. Even though he was immune to any physical harm, the sight of a plane engine increasingly coming towards him was still a scary situation for him. Frostbite, now with his density lowered, flew right through the engine and shot out from the other side.

Snow then started falling down towards the ground below as Hawks was still in the sky. However, because it was already snowing, it made it impossible to tell where Frostbite was. He made a decision and quickly flew down towards the ground; at that moment, snow started to clump together as Frostbite materialized into existence once again and immediately fired a snowstorm blast at Hawks. The snowstorm blast directly hit Hawks, causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to regain his flying abilities in midair only to be stopped by a second snowstorm blast by Frostbite. Frostbite, on the other hand, continued to fall and briefly forgot where he was only to see the ground getting closer to him. He crossed his arms as he braced for impact, turning completely into snow upon impacting the ground.

Hawks fell onto a car, crushing the top part of it as the car alarm went off. He groaned as he fell off the car when the alarm suddenly stopped and beeped. He stood up as he stretched out his limbs before looking ahead; through his keen eyes, he saw a pile of snow moving. No doubt from Frostbite reforming himself. He shot out of wings as he lunged himself forward, flying at incredible speeds. Frostbite meanwhile finished reforming himself before turning to the street.

There he saw Hawks flying at him at high speeds. Realizing that he could avoid his snowstorm blasts and that he could match his speed in flying, he started to look for a third option. He suddenly saw a grate which led to the sewer, which immediately gave him an idea. He dematerialized into a pile of snow as said pile of snow started to fall down the grate. Hawks lowered his speed knowing he couldn't catch Frostbite on time as he landed on the spot where the villain once was. He watched as the remaining trail of snow slipped through the grate and into the sewer.

"Damn." Hawks mumbled to himself. "Against the HPSC to destroy public property…" He then turned to the street where he saw the crushed car he landed on. "on purpose." he finishes saying; afterwards, he turned back to the grate. "Looks like this one got away."

Through the grate, one could see Hawks flying away, leaving the scene. Inside the sewer was Frostbite who was now back in his usual shape and from as he hid in the shadows. He stepped out of the shadows as he looked up, seeing the bright blue sky with a low number of clouds in it. He turned around as he started to walk down the sewer, continuing his escape.

"With Overload, that makes my body count to be… 17." he says to himself. "Heh. My favorite number." Frostbite then started to slowly whistle the Jeopardy theme, for some odd reason with no explanation at all, as he continued to walk down the sewer.

* * *

**(****Dude, you just posted cringe. GODDAMNIT!**

**Is it bad that he has this high number of kills? Is it good? I- I- I mean, I'm sorry man. I **_**have**_ **to ask.**

**Anywho, Yuki has fully accepted his powers and now has a purpose in his life and for once feels like he's needed, which is what he has yearned for his entire life. THIS chapter is the TRUE start to his villain career. If you're wondering, "Why the music montage?" It's suppose to symbolize how it reflects on Yuki's previous life before the outbreak to now. Back then, he was miserable and depressed and was invisible to society and was considered a nobody. Now, he's free from those shackles and is now more happy and is actually making a mark on society, though through a negative light, and is considered a somebody now. That being a serial killer villain.**

…

**Can I go to bed now?)**


	13. The Yakuza

**(Hey, wanna see a cool picture I took.**

**( . Y . )**

**Ah, shit! I accidentally posted my ex's boob pics! She's not gonna be happy about this :c Can I have an F in chat boys?**

**Big thanks to gtv56jam on Tumblr for helping me with this chapter. More specifically, granting me the idea of having Z.E.A.L. give protection to teh Yakuza from the heroes. What took me days to think of, took him only a matter of minutes. Seriously couldn't have completely this chapter without him... no seriously. I had a huge case of writers block at the time and he helped me.)**

* * *

Frostbite was perched on top of a ledge as snow continued to fall down the nighttime sky as he watched over the city. He suddenly stood up as he took a single step off the ledge and fell towards the ground; as he got closer to the ground, he activated his snowstorm blasts to stop his fall. He landed on the ground feet first as he took in the sight of the empty street. He turned around behind him to see a set of TV's inside of a store, which were currently playing a news report.

"_The city is in terror,"_ the news anchor begins. "_as a total of 39 people have been brutally murdered in the span of a single day within half hours to a single hour of each other. 26 Pro Heroes and 13 civilians. All have one connection: Koru Yuki, or as he's going by the alias Frostbite. Here we have some footage of the No. 2 Pro Hero, Keigo Takami, aka the Wing Hero: Hawks, who gave chase to Frostbite just hours ago at the scene."_

"_He's fast, I'll admit that."_ Hawks says on the television. "_He's also smart. Smarter than any other villain I have faced before. But it's not his speed or his intelligence that scares me. It's his lack of remorse for his killings. After Overload's death, he has been continuously finding Pro Heroes during either scenes of current crimes or accidents where he just freezes the dudes. Then he writes his name at the scene: Frostbite. He's taunting not only the police and Pro Heroes, but he's taunting the city itself. He's ruthless, sadistic, and has a cold heart. No pun intended. I promise, me and the remaining Pro Heroes will capture him and he will pay for his crimes and the deaths of our beloved heroes… as well as my friends."_

Inside the TV shop, the owner was hiding behind his booth as he held a phone to his ear. "Yes, police. I have a situation here." he says over the phone.

"_Koru Yuki, or now known as Frostbite, is currently in the Top 10 Most Wanted Criminals in the entire country of Japan, ranking at #9."_

Frostbite scoffed in response. "Only at #9? Get real." he says to the news anchor on the television set.

Before all of this, back when he was still Yuki, Frostbite would've been horrified at his actions. But now, he's excited. He's now known throughout the public with a new name and no doubt he has struck fear onto the city.

"If you think I'm stopping at only 39… you've got a bigger surprise waiting for you." he goes on to say. "And to think, it's only Christmas Eve… I love the holidays."

He then flew up into the air, just as the police cars showed up, though he appeared to not have noticed as he continued to fly away.

* * *

Frostbite entered the Z.E.A.L. 's hideout as he immediately saw numerous members of the extremist group wearing similar clothes. Black jackets with either hoods or lack of hoods with all of them having the acronym Z.E.A.L. sewed onto the chest part of their tops. They all wore dark colored pants while all wore combat boots and to top all of this, most of the members were wearing blue and black masks with skull designs while some had their masks lying on the table.

Each of the members turned to the newcomer, which was their leader. "Frostbite!" they all cheered.

"Nice job on the murders, man." says a member.

"39 people. All of them having Quirks. Our dreams of a Quirkless society are coming to light, huh?"

"This is just the beginning." Frostbite replies. "Does anyone know where Hikari is?"

"You mean Nova? She's in her office." replied a member.

Frostbite raised a frozen eyebrow as he approached her office; without knocking, he opened the door to see Hikari standing in her office wearing her Z.E.A.L. uniform. Her uniform consisted of a black leather jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath. She wore a pair of black leather gloves while she sported navy blue cargo pants with black tactical boots with the cuffs tucked inside said boots. On her face was a headset with glasses like optical visor over her eyes, similar to Kaminari's visor except Hikari's color was blood red.

"Nice threads. Where'd you get them?" Frostbite asks.

"Didn't I tell you?" she asks. "I have connections. Remember my friend I told you about."

"Sorry. It slipped my mind. I was too busy with other things."

"I heard. 39 people. Impressive, Frosty."

"Don't call me that… at all… or I'll kick your ass." Frostbite genuinely threatens with an intent to harm.

"Anyway, we got the masks from him and we all just simultaneously bought the rest of the clothing. Visor and headsets: black market. You gotta love the illegal, underground world of crime. So what's the plan, boss?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas and I feel like playing as Santa." Frostbite replies.

Hikari gave him an odd look. "Uh, you do know Santa isn't real, right?" she asks.

"Of course I know he's not real. I'm not an idiot." Frostbite replies. "Tomorrow, Omnitech will be holding a public presentation to promote all their new equipment at the mall. We want to make Z.E.A.L. publicly known, right?" he asks.

"Of course." Hikari replies.

"Well we interrupt the presentation and show the whole world what the rest of the 20% are capable of doing. All we need are weapons and explosives."

"Terrorizing the mall would be the absolute most perfect way to make us known _and_ feared at the same time. But how are we going to get the weapons?"

Frostbite turned around with a smile on his face. "Leave that to me." he says. "You know the Yakuza?"

"The infamous crime syndicate?"

"Ever since they were deemed villains, they have been hiding in the down low and haven't been very operational lately. But with All Might's retirement, they've stared to show their faces from their hiding holes. Some of their bases are operational again, except not as much. They still need revenue. I'm pretty sure they won't mind if we 'borrow' a few of their weapons."

"Yuki," Hikari says. "this is the Yakuza we're talking about. They're dangerous criminals you DO NOT want to mess with."

"Funny." Frostbite then turned around to face her. "Because that's all the media and heroes have been saying about me. If there's one person that Yakuza should fear, it will be me. After all… I'm pretty much a God now, right?"

Frostbite then approached her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"This is for our cause, Hikari, and I will fight for it." he tells her. "You and the rest of this group have given me something I haven't had in years. Something that I thought I lost and would have never regained… Purpose. For once, I feel like I'm important to somebody. That I'm someone that a person genuinely cares about. I'm not some lab rat or some intern lackey to be used like trash. I'm the leader of a Quirkless uprising… Of a revolution. I finally have the respect and recognition I so long deserved… The whole country knows who I am and soon, the entire world will know."

"We're in this together, Yuki. Both of us. Together." Hikari tells him.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner. You're the first true friend I have ever had since my accident."

Hikari's heart suddenly shattered to pieces as she gasped in shock while her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. "Yeah… friend." she says in a hurt tone.

"That armored van robbery did bring us a lot of money but it won't be enough to fund our operation." Frostbite continues to say. "After our public appearance, we're gonna have to be more active than usual. However, just like I described this group before, we are belligerent and numerous. We're gonna be too much for the heroes. With the weapons we'll soon obtain, we'll be unstoppable. But we're gonna have to find more members. A few hundred isn't enough. We're gonna need thousands of more."

"Lead that to me." Hikari says, still having a hurt tone in her voice. "I'm a great motivational speaker. I can convince more people to join our cause. It's a good thing I had my man make more masks just in case we had more members show up. What exactly is the plan for tomorrow?"

"I'll explain once we get our arsenal of weapons from the Yakuza." Frostbite suddenly turned around as he exited her office. Before he exited, he turned his head around to give her one last look. "The world will pay for what it's done to not only me but to the Quirkless. They'll see the true power of what we have and that together, we'll be an unstoppable force that even All Might can't handle."

With that said, he exited the office leaving Hikari alone to her thoughts.

"Hey, Frostbite," called out a member. "have any idea on how we're supposed to get firepower?"

"I already thought of that." Frostbite replies.

"What is it?"

"Well, the Yakuza have been offline for the majority of the years so I doubt they won't miss a few weapons they haven't used."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. The Yakuza?!"

"Frostbite, I knew you were crazy but I didn't think you were _this_ crazy." says another member.

"I'm not crazy!" Frostbite yells. "I'm simply doing what I have to do in order to get what I deserve! If it means robbing the Yakuza, then so be it. Besides, it's not like they can hurt me."

"The Yakuza is not one to be toyed with," says a voice. The group turned to a man that appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties sitting at a chair flipping a coin. "Especially when you try to rob them on their own turf."

"Who are you?" Frostbite asks.

"Akihiro Tanken. But everyone just calls me Chains." Chains replies.

"Alright, Chains. If you think it's a bad idea, then what do you propose we do to get weapons?" Frostbite asks.

"I never said it was a bad idea. I said that the Yakuza aren't people you should mess with. Any normal person who messes with them never makes it out alive." Chains caught the coin in the air as he gave Frostbite a sideways stare. "'Course, I did say any _normal_ person, and as we all know, you're not normal."

"That I am." Frostbite replies. "Why so interested in the Yakuza?"

Chains placed the coin in his jacket pocket before he took off his shirt, revealing the many tattoos that associated with the Yakuza. Everyone, sans Frostbite, gasped at the sight.

"The Yakuza was my family." Chains begin to tell. "Took me in at a very young age. Taught me everything I needed to know about the underground world of crime. However, ever since we were declared villains and Pro Heroes started showing up, the numbers only got smaller. What was once a powerful crime syndicate was reduced to a petty street gang. Many of us left while many were executed. I was one of the unfortunate souls left to be executed but I managed to escape their clutches and ever since then, I have been hiding from them. I joined Z.E.A.L. as some sort of protection from the Yakuza. I saw what those with Quirks can do to the Quirkless. We may have been mobsters, but when it came to equality, we were strict on that policy. So when some of our members started harassing the Quirkless, an infectious disease took over the Yakuza: prejudice. I was loyal to the Yakuza and was thankful for them rescuing me from my harsh childhood, but I could not bear to associate myself with those that use their Quirks for the helpless, thus what led me to joining this group."

"And they haven't found you?" Frostbite asks.

"Lets just say Ahikiro isn't my real name." Chains replies. "I know all about the Yakuza, including who their boss is and the locations of their bases."

"Let me guess: you want to help?" Frostbite asks.

Chains stood up as he started flipping the coin in the air once again. "Precisely." he replies. "Anything to show the world what we Quirkless are capable of and that we can fight back in this war of rights."

Frostbite thought for a moment before deciding on a decision. "Tell me everything you know." he says.

"For starters, there's this old warehouse that the Yakuza has." Chains replies. "Filled with all sorts of weapons. Rifles. Grenades… Rocket launchers."

Frostbite grew a devious smile on his face. "Sounds like our type of barbecue." he says.

"It is. With your powers, they don't stand a chance against you so taking the weapons would be a piece of cake. But… if the boss is there, do promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't kill him." Chains replies. "You kill him, we have the entire Yakuza crawling up our asses. We do not need that for our operation."

"I wasn't going to but thanks for the warning." Frostbite says. "You have any idea where the warehouse is?"

"Warehouse 59 at Pier 37. The Yakuza bought it to manufacture and store toys there. Of course the toys themselves are filled with hardcore drugs. Those bastards love selling those things."

"Who doesn't?" asks a member.

Everyone turned to him and gave him an odd look; Frostbite turned his attention back to Chains. "What do you want in return?" he asks.

"Nothing. I'm doing this for the group." Chains says.

"Well you're offering a lot of help for us so I feel like I should repay you." Frostbite explains.

Chains leaned back in his chair. "Well… if you find and meet a guy named Hakaru Koroki, he has a large scar on his cheek… kill him." Chains smiled.

Frostbite also smiled in response. "With pleasure." he replies. He then turned to the rest of his allies. "Keep the base at check. I'm gonna get us some weapons. I'll be back in several hours."

With that, Frostbite walked towards the exit and left the hideout, starting his mission on obtaining a large amount of arsenal and firepower.

* * *

A single warehouse in the night stood tall as snow continued to pour from the sky; Frostbite was currently in front of the warehouse, which had the number 59 on it.

"Pier 37… Warehouse 59. This is the spot." he says to himself.

Inside the warehouse, a shadowy figure wielding a rifle could be seen looking out the window, before walking away.

"Better not waste any time." Frostbite says to himself once more.

He approached the warehouse door and opened it before entering said building; the whole building was dampened in darkness with the only source of light being the moonlight. Frostbite started to examine his surroundings and because of his impaired vision, he could see slightly better than before. Through his eyes, everything was in red while his vision was still blurry, though he was still able to see in the dark to an extent.

At that moment, a laser shined at his head before his entire body had lasers pointing at him. He looked up on time as the lights of the warehouse turned on, revealing many armed people aiming their various weapons at them.

"Do not move a muscle!" shouted a Yakuza member.

"You are surrounded. If you take a step forward, we will shoot!" shouted a second Yakuza.

Frostbite continued to glance at the surrounding members of the Yakuza.

"Who dares infiltrate one of our many cache reserves?" asks a voice.

Frostbite looked in front of him to see a middle aged walking out of the shadows. The man was bald while he wore a pair of sunglasses and had a skinny beard that was tied up. The man wore black suit jacket with a red buttoned up shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and brown dress shoes. He also sported a tight gold chain necklace around his neck.

"I know who you are." the man says.

"Do you?" Frostbite asks.

"You're Koru Yuki. You're a wanted man. What are you doing in my cache reserve?" the man asks.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're all wanted men. Am I correct?" Frostbite asks.

"Yes. You are. But the difference is that you're not one of us." the man says.

Frostbite simply smiled in response. "Not yet." he says.

"Excuse me?" the man asks, confused at his answer.

"What's your name?" Frostbite asks.

"_I'M_ the one asking the questions."

Frostbite suddenly shape shifted his arm into a giant spike. "Did I stutter?" he asks. Every Yakuza member cocked their guns in response. "Call off your men, I'm not here to fight."

"Prove it." the man says. "I'm Ryuji Saki and while everyone else in the city might be terrified of you, I am not afraid."

Frostbite was silent for a brief second before morphing his arm back to normal. "Well Mr. Saki, I have a proposition for you." he says.

Ryuji turned to his colleague, who shrugged in response, before looking back at the snow villain. "I'm listening." he says.

"Do you know of the group Z.E.A.L.?" he asks.

"Can't say that I have." Ryuji replies.

"It's a group bound together by the Quirkless to fight the hero society." Frostbite starts.

Ryuji grew an intrigued look. "Go on." he says.

"All of it's members, save for one, are Quirkless." Frostbite continues. "We plan to overthrow society so that we can reshape it into our own vision where there are no more Pro Heroes."

"What's your proposition?" Ryuji asks.

Frostbite smiled. "Well, in order to do so, we're gonna need some firepower." he replies.

"If you're thinking that asking politely for our weapons for a group that may or may not exist will work, then think again!" Ryuji shouts.

"Who says I was asking?" Frostbite glares at him.

At that moment, the snow villain started to rapidly produce snow from the soles of his feet which covered the entire warehouse floor. This act alone made the entire Yakuza clan in the warehouse more hostile as they all aimed their weapons at Frostbite yet again. Ryuji looked down to see that his feet were covered in snow, as a terrified expression took over his face.

"If you know who I am, then you must know that I am impervious to any sort of physical damage." Frostbite explains. "Guns and bullets won't work on me. Not only that, but I can mentally manipulate the snow however I want, meaning I can make you a human shish kebab anytime I want in the matter of milliseconds. So what's it going to be, Ryuji?"

Ryuji stayed quiet for a moment before gulping away his fears. "It appears… I underestimated you, Yuki." Ryuji replies in a shaky tone.

"Yuki's dead… Call me Frostbite." the villain replies, not taking his glare off him.

"Very well… Frostbite… What is this proposition you have for me and for the Yakuza?" Ryuji asks.

Frostbite started to walk around a bit as he slowly approached Ryuji. "As we're all very aware," Frostbite begins. "the Yakuza clan isn't really… 'feared' to say the least by the public ever since Pro Heroes started showing up. The way I see it, the Yakuza and Z.E.A.L. are one of the same. Same coin, different sides. We have one thing in common: those damn Pro Heroes. I want to ask you a question. How many people in the Yakuza have Quirks?"

"Approximately only 10%." Ryuji replies.

"Kay." Frostbite clapped his hands before snapping his fingers as a smile grew on his face. "That means the rest of the 90% are Quirkless. No?"

"Correct."

"Well that's perfect. You guys want the heroes gone. We want the heroes gone. Together, they don't stand a chance. We can obtain both of our goals of getting rid of the heroes so we can do whatever we want. You will be free from hiding in the underground while Z.E.A.L. will be free from everyone else. We're not enemies, Ryuji… We're allies, _if_ you're willing to be allies that is… Interested?" Frostbite gave a sly smile afterwards.

Ryuji squinted his eyes skeptically at Frostbite's proposal. "I must apologize." he says. "We don't make deals with petty criminals. We're a criminal syndicate with forces beyond the unknown."

"What do I have to do to prove to you our worth?" Frostbite asks.

Ryuji was silent for a moment as he turned to one of his colleagues. Frostbite watched as they silently discussed something private before the boss turned back to him.

"We know about _your_ power that you're capable of, but we want to know what this Z.E.A.L. can do. Show us what they can do and we will consider joining your group." Ryuji says.

"Well in order to do that, we would need weapons." Frostbite says.

"That's not part of the deal."

"How about I _make_ it part of the deal?"

At that moment, a spike suddenly shot up from the ground right next to Ryuji, causing him to flinch and back away. Right afterwards, all hell broke loose as every single Yakuza member started firing their respective weapons at Frostbite, who didn't move a single non-existal muscle at all. Bullets flew right through him as small holes formed on his body of where the bullets rained on.

Each of the Yakuza members seized their firing when they realized that Frostbite was unaffected by their guns not by the slightest. "You guys done?" Frostbite asks. The Yakuza members all lowered their weapons as they stared at the villain with wide eyes. "Good. Now it's my turn."

Frostbite suddenly raised his arms in the air as he fired two snowstorm blasts. The snowstorm blasts immediately destroyed the platforms that the Yakuza members were standing on, causing them to crumble and fall towards the ground, along with gangsters. Ryuji looked all around him to see most of his gang falling from the destroyed platforms before turning back to Frostbite. Said villain was slowly approaching him as cold air radiated over his hands.

"You can either give me the weapons now and join later… or I take them by force and eliminate the Yakuza. Either way… I'm getting those weapons." Frostbite tells him.

"Alright! Alright!" Ryuji shouts. "We'll supply you weapons for you and your Z.E.A.L. buddies if you do something for us in return.

"It better not have me rob a bank or steal enhanced control rods from a secure federal facility." Frostbite grumbles.

"No." Ryuji says. "If you say what is true, then you and Z.E.A.L. can provide protection for us."

"Really?" Frostbite asks, not convinced. "Whatever happened to 'we don't make deals with petty criminals.'?"

"As you know, the Yakuza isn't as feared as it was before. We can't even show our face without Pro Heroes showing up. The authorities are tracking our every movement. If you say that you want to overthrow the hero society, getting rid of the Pro Heroes, then… I guess we both have similar goals."

"About time you realize this Ryuji." Frostbite says. "So do we have a deal?"

Ryuji was silent for a moment before growing a hesitant grin; he extended his hand out for a handshake. "We have a deal." he says.

"You may want to wear gloves. My body temperature is at subzero levels and you get severe frostbite with an immediate touch if bare skin comes into contact with my body. That's the reason why I'm called Frostbite, after all."

Ryuji suddenly placed on some leather gloves as he extended his hand out again. This time, Frostbite firmly grasped his hand as they both shook hands, sealing the deal.

"So you'll supply us weapons and join our cause?" Frostbite asks.

"If it means protection and getting rid of the heroes, we're all in it." Ryuji smiles.

"That's what I like to hear." the snow villain says. "Transport the weapons to our hideout in the Saitama Prefecture. Back alley. We're in a restaurant called Harry's."

"I heard of that place. It went down years ago."

"Perfect spot for a criminal organization."

"Indeed it is." Ryuji smiles. "We'll transport your weapons-"

"And if you backstab or double cross us, just know one thing:" Frostbite suddenly grabbed Ryuji's collar and brought him close to his blue skinned, visible veined face. "I can freeze all of your limbs and break them off your pathetic flesh filled body piece by piece all while you're still alive whimpering and crying on the floor like a helpless infant. Arms. Legs. Genitals. So many toys so little time. Do you understand?"

Ryuji gulped in visible fear as he started profusely perspiring. "Got it. Understood. Wouldn't think about double crossing you at all, Frostbite." Ryuji nervously says with a shaky voice.

Frostbite released his grip on Ryuji, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt with an audible thud. The snow villain looked down at the Yakuza crime boss. "Make sure you're not followed. I want the weapons at our hideout before dawn. Got it?" Frostbite says in a threatening tone.

"Crystal." Ryuji shakily says.

Frostbite turned around to walk towards the exit before turning around to face the Yakuza again. "By the way," he starts. "which one of you is named Hakaru Koroki?"

Everyone turned to a single man with a large scar on his cheek. "Uh… I am. Why?" he asks.

Before anyone could say anything, a giant spike emerged from the snow and impaled Hakaru from the groin to the head. For a split second, he gurgled blood before eventually dying of his wounds; everyone stared at the brutal death that Frostbite just caused with horror in their eyes, their pupils shrunken and shaking. The giant spike suddenly disintegrated as Hakaru's corpse fell to the ground, staining the white snow with red blood. All eyes then turned towards Frostbite, only to realize that Frostbite was no longer there.

The Yakuza was left all alone with a body in their warehouse while the brutal, notorious snow villain fled the scene without going noticed by any of the gangsters.

* * *

Frostbite and many Z.E.A.L. members stood in the alley as a truck backed up into it. The back doors suddenly opened, revealing many members of the Yakuza along with numerous cases mostly likely filled with weapons. Hikari, nicknamed Nova by the organization, approached one of Ryuji's trusted men. As men walked into the hideout, a single female member looked at the gangsters with fear in her eyes before turning to the two major players of Z.E.A.L..

"We have AK-47's, AR-15's, UMP's, MP-5's and other various rifles. RPGs, Bazookas. Flash bangs, stun grenades, live frag grenades, smoke grenades and concussion grenades." Ryuji's man says. "As you can see, we have an arsenal of weapons on our hands smuggled across sea. You can get any job done with these weapons in a matter of minutes and not only that but they are one hell of a threat."

"These will do nicely." Hikari replies. "How much do we owe you?"

The man shifted in his position before nervously replying, "It's on the house." he says.

"Christmas miracle." Hikari says with a cheeky smile on her face. "What about body armor?"

"Got those in the back, too."

"And you will be joining us on our operations?"

"That was the deal your boss made with our boss. We supply you guns for protection from the heroes."

"And you remember what happens if you betray us, right?" Frostbite suddenly asks.

"Yes, I'm fully aware. I was there when you threatened Ryuji and killed Hakaru." the man replies.

"Good." Frostbite says as he walks back into the hideout.

The man turned to several Yakuza members unloading equipment from the trunk. "Okay, people! Get all of this equipment into the restaurant ASAP! We don't want a random civie spotting what is happening in this alley, do we?"

Hikari followed Frostbite inside the building. "I can't believe you managed to scare the Yakuza clan into giving us their weapons. Not only that but you managed to have them join our organization. That's at least 200,000 more members!" Hikari praises the snow villain.

"You do what you have to do in order to survive in this world, even if it means making deals with criminal organizations. Besides, it's not like nothing can hurt me. After all, I'm untouchable both figuratively and physically." Frostbite boasts with a scowl on his face.

"Makes you the perfect leader of this group." Hikari replies. "Soon, the whole world will know who we are and we will have our revenge on what it did to us."

"Understand, Hikari. This is only the beginning." Frostbite tells his comrade.

Both Frostbite and Hikari looked up from the doorway at the nighttime moon, which illuminated it's light from the sun onto the city below.

* * *

**(A**** major plot point happens in the next chapter and let's just say… Actually, I'll just write in the author's notes in Chapter 13.**

**Also, to clear up any future confusion, Ryuji is NOT the leader of the Yakuza but is instead a major player of the clan/gang.**

**Okay well… That's it.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	14. Minutes Until Disaster

**(**_**SPOILER/WARNING ALERT!**_

**The following contains GRAPHIC CONTENT such as mass murder, terrorist acts, and other gruesome crimes and is not suitable to be read by viewers under the age 18! If you or someone you know is reading this has a weak heart, then please, by all means, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE.)**

* * *

**Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

_30 minutes until disaster…_

A single black van was parked in the large parking lot of the mall, containing few members of the Z.E.A.L. organization along with their second in command: Akira "Nova" Hikari. Hikari sat in the passenger seat of the car with a laptop on her… well lap, as she was currently browsing the mall's security cameras that the organization managed to hack into. What was currently on the camera feed were several Omnitech inventions/technology displayed throughout the mall.

"Alpha and Bravo team are in their locations." says a masked Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Boreas is in position as well." Hikari says.

On the camera feed stood a single person with a hood over their head; the person suddenly looked up and stared directly at the camera, revealing themselves to be none other than Koru Yuki, aka Frostbite.

"It's a good thing that this mall is still open on Christmas Day." said a Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Well, it's technically open." a second Z.E.A.L. Soldier says. "The shops are closed but the rest of the mall is still operational because Omnitech is promoting themselves by displaying their recent works."

"Tch. Corporate bastards."

"Boreas will be inside the mall, where he'll be providing us intel on the situation." Hikari says.

"The world will soon know who we are and we will go down in history." a Z.E.A.L. Soldier says.

"Today, we show the world our true strengths. The road to our futures begins here and today." Hikari says from the passenger seat, smiling at the computer on her lap.

* * *

_27 minutes until disaster…_

Frostbite, in disguise, roamed around the mall as he examined the many displays of Omnitech's recent works. The current display he was looking at was a hologram of a schematic of some sort of glider like object titled the M.E.D.S., which stood for Medical Emergency Delivery System. Frostbite couldn't help but scowl at the schematic in front of him as he moved on to the next display.

The next display was of a new type of grenade; the description of the grenade read that it was a Quirk suppressing missile that would release a gas that would suppress one's quirk for about two hours while doing little to no harm to the outside body. Frostbite swiped his finger on the touch pad, revealing the release date that this type of gas grenade would be released to the public, which would be in about three months.

The snow villain in disguise rolled his eyes as he approached the next display, which was that of some sort of device that was powered through sound waves instead of batteries. Frostbite then walked over to the second display, where a bunch of people were in front of all having smiles on their faces. In front of them was a hologram of a stealth suit prototype that would make one completely invisible and hide their body temperature from infrared scanners. Omnitech was a company that had helped the world with new technology after all.

Frostbite walked away from the display before heading over to the fountain, where a fifth display was located. However, after he approached the display, he gasped as his eyes widened underneath his goggles. The display was currently a hologram and a schematic of the demolecularization chamber that turned Frostbite into who he was today, with a few major upgrades. Frostbite scowled and glared at the schematic as anger and rage got built up inside him.

He suppressed the immense emotions, not wanting to cause a scene and blow his cover, as he blew a breath of air. He suddenly looked back up at the hologram, glaring daggers and scowling at it.

"All of these projects." he says to himself with venom in his voice. "I watched over. I saw their creations. I know when they started to get built, down to the first unit of each project. I know the dates of when production began. All of these ideas I helped come up with." He heavily sighed afterwards. "I almost miss those days… _Almost_."

Off to the side was a single man sitting on a bench by the fountain alone; he suddenly bent down and placed something underneath the seat before getting up and walking away.

"Isn't Omnitech something?" asks a voice beside him.

Frostbite turned to his side to see the second year student of Shiketsu High, Seiji Shishikura standing boldly and proudly beside him

"That something being a corrupt company run by a pompous bastard." Frostbite mutters to himself.

"Did you know that they're the most technologically advanced company in the world?" Shishikura asks.

"I'm very aware of that." Frostbite replies in a bitter tone.

"If my dream wasn't to become a hero, I would totally work for Omnitech."

Frostbite turned to the teen. "Listen, kid, I'm gonna be frank with you." he says. "You don't want to work at Omnitech. They're corrupt and they take ideas from other people and claim them as their own. Not to mention the many laws they have broken with their own employees and the fact that the CEO of the company is some pompous prick that hates Quirkless people."

"Well I mean, the Quirkless _are_ kind of useless." Shishikura replies in a harsh tone.

Frostbite glared daggers at the teen underneath his goggles. "Be careful of what you say." he tells the teen. "Karma may come back and bite you in the ass."

"What makes you say that?" the teen asks, giving him an angry look.

"I know everything that will happen in the next hour so don't test me." Frostbite replies,

Shishikura scoffed. "What are you? A tough guy?" he asks.

Inside Frostbite's hoodie pocket, his hand began to radiate ice cold air as small ice particles started to hover around his entire hand. He suddenly stopped his powers as he continued to suppress his anger, not wanting to blow his cover. Inside of outright attacking the teen, Frostbite turned to him and stared at him through his goggles.

"Do you know the definition of a hero is?" he asks.

"Of course." Shishikura replies. "A hero is someone who is dignified and never backs down from a fight and is always in a calm composure."

"Wrong." Frostbite replies. Shishikura glared at the masked villain in disguise. "All my life I've been asking myself: What is a hero? At first, I thought it was someone like All Might, but then an epiphany happened to me a while back. I realized now what the true definition of a hero is. A hero is someone who does the right thing even if everyone else doesn't agree with their actions or ideals. They don't do it for the money or for the fame… they do it because it's right. Whether it's defeating villains or helping the homeless… or revealing society's true nature and showing the world what one man is capable of when pushed to the edge. I've been called many names throughout my life: pathetic, worthless, scum, Quirkless. All of those names have only made me into a weakling and an overall wuss. I realize now that these names have only fueled my ambitions and anger. All Might and the rest of the Pro Heroes aren't heroes at all. In fact, the only true hero there is in the world… Is me."

Shishikura continued to give the disguised Frostbite a confused expression, not knowing how to respond to his ridiculous claims.

"A kid once told me that I could make a change in the world even though I was Quirkless and a nobody." Frostbite goes on to say. "He said that names don't mean anything and that they don't define who we are. We define who we are and right now, I'm defining the true definition of a hero."

"By talking about what it takes to be a hero in the middle of a mall?" Shishikura asks, not getting his point.

"By changing the world and society as we speak." Frostbite says, still looking ahead of him instead of Shishikura's eyes.

"Wait. You said you _were_ Quirkless. What happened?" Shishikura asks.

"Late bloomer." Frostbite instantly replies.

"Highly doubtful." Shishikura says in a skeptical tone. "Everyone knows late bloomers don't occur. You're either born with a Mutant type Quirk or manifest a Transformation or an Emitter type Quirk in your childhood at the age of 4. Something must have happened that made you obtain a Quirk."

"What's your name?" Frostbite asks.

"Seiji Shishikura." he replies.

"Do me a favor Shishikura and get out of my sight before I lose my temper with your ignorance."

On the other side of the mall area was a man in a black jacket standing in front of a potted plant. He quickly and subtly placed an object inside the potted plant before leaving the area.

Shishikura gave Frostbite a final angry look before walking away. "Tch. Asshole." he mumbled as he walked away.

Frostbite continued to stand in the same spot he's been in while talking to the Shiketsu High student, still retaining his signature glare underneath his goggles.

* * *

_19 minutes until disaster…_

"_The devices are in place, Nova. Waiting for your mark."_ said a voice over Hikari's.

"Alpha and Bravo team have completed their objectives." a Z.E.A.L. Soldier in the black van spoke up.

"We just have to wait for Frostbite's confirmation." Hikari says.

"I don't get it." piped up a Soldier, resulting in everyone to turn to the person. "Why are we at the mall when we could be eliminating the Pro Heroes in the city?"

"Because if we just mindlessly start attacking the Pro Heroes, we would immediately get demolished." Hikari replies. "Besides, we weren't created so we could kill Pro Heroes. We were created so we can leave a massive mark on society and show to the world who we are and that we are serious about the things we do. The world and the hero society has done nothing but mock the Quirkless and harass them. It's about time they stood up to the world and show what they are capable of."

"Why are you saying the Quirkless as if you're not apart of them? Aren't you Quirkless as well?" asked a Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

Hikari was silent for a brief moment before turning around to face the member. "Let's just say you have your reasons to be in this group, and that I have mine." she says. "The one thing that we all have in common is that we want to re-assimilate the society and morph it into our own image. To make sure those that made us suffer pay vigorously. Starting with today."

"Golf team is waiting for the… Well, you know." a Z.E.A.L. Soldier with a headset says.

"When is Frostbite gonna confirm that everything is ready?" asks another Z.E.A.L. Soldier impatiently.

"Just give him time. He wants to take in the calm before the storm." Hikari replies.

"Delta and Echo have confirmed their objectives completions." says the first Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Thanks to the Yakuza, we will finally make our mark on the world." Hikari continues.

"Foxtrot gave us the green light."

"And soon, everyone will know who we are and we will finally be granted the respect we so longed deserve and have our revenge."

"Just got confirmation from Hotel and India. We just need one more team and then Frostbite's order."

"We will reshape the world into our own image. A world with no Pro Heroes at all. We will eliminate all Pro Heroes. Frostbite has already taken down 26 of them, but the one he's really after is Endeavor. He wants the No. 1 Pro Hero to watch his world crumble before him and make him suffer. Endeavor does not deserve to be a Pro Hero. In fact, none of those guys deserve to be Pro Heroes. This world will soon know what the name Z.E.A.L. means and will finally get rid of Pro Heroes."

"Juliet has confirmed their objective! Repeat. Juliet has confirmed their objective!"

"We're one step closer to our goal. Now all we need is Frostbite's order." Hikari finishes his rant with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

_12 minutes until disaster…_

Frostbite continued to roam the mall, glancing over the various projects that Omnitech had built for the promotion. Some were old, some were new, and he even had to admit, some were devices that Frostbite wasn't even aware were being built or even planned for that matter.

His attention suddenly shifted to a stage with the Omnitech logo hanging over it along some sort of stand with a blanket over it. Curious as to what was underneath the blanket, Frostbite approached the stage as he moved his way through the huge crowd in front of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's Omnitech's Christmas Promotion where we will be sharing all of you guys our most recent developments in our latest Omnitech technology." the man says.

Everyone began murmuring to each other while Frostbite didn't take his eyes off the stage.

"To start, I would like to introduce myself to those who don't recognize me." the man starts off. "My name is Fuhai Haiteku, the CFO of Omnitech and business partner of Sondaina Tawagoto. We came a long way from creating this company, back when it was first a fraternity in our college days. If you would have told 22 year old me that I would be the CFO of a highly successful company, well, he would have probably lost his mind."

The crowd applauded while Frostbite continued to stare at the man on the stage, not showing any emotion other than his scowling eyes.

"Today, you're about to witness the shift of technology in the world." Haiteku states. "We have been evolving along with humanity into making this world more advanced than it ever was. We have been helping humanity evolve with state of the art support systems, weapons, medicine, transportation. We have placed an orbiting defense system around our planet to stop incoming threats like solar flares, asteroids. We have cured the most deadly diseases. Parkingsons. Cancer. We have made the military more advanced than any other country in this world. Today, I bring you… The future."

The entire crowd applauded as they all cheered loudly; Haiteku grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, revealing a display case with a single device inside it. Truth be told, Frostbite has never seen this device before, which only made him stay in the crowd to find out what it was.

"We at Omnitech have built the Cronus Device!" Haiteku exclaims. "This device allows antigens to be spread across a large area. Large enough to cover the entire city of Manhattan _and_ Tokyo combined! This will help spread antidotes over a large area to not only treat the ill but cure them as well. A faster way to help the public than simply buying products off the shelf or scheduling an appointment. But the best part is, this device not only allows us to spread antigens but as well as chemicals to make our water cleaner and clean the ocean's habitat! Once it's in contact with water, it automatically spreads throughout the entire field of water up to 50 miles. With the ocean, the tides and winds only spread the chemicals even farther!"

Frostbite continued to stare at the CFO with a neutral expression as everyone around him continued to cheer and applaud.

"This device affects the land, sea… and air!" Haiteku exclaims in excitement, resulting in more applause. "Not only does it clean our systems and our oceans, but it also cleans our air! No more pollution meaning no more global warming! Our air will be much cleaner than it has ever been before, resulting in a decrease of numerous respiratory disorders such as Asthma, Bronchitis, Pneumonia, and even the Coronavirus. The future is within our grasps and we shall obtain said future because we at Omnitech bring the future of tomorrow to you today."

Once again, everyone applauded as they all cheered; everyone but Frostbite, who continued to stare at the CFO with a hated glare.

* * *

Hikari and the rest of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were still stuck inside the van and were still waiting for the go ahead. Hikari, meanwhile, was busy tracking her boss' every movement on the security cameras. On one of the cameras, Frostbite turned towards it and looked directly into it before giving the 'a-okay' sign. She turned to her colleagues who were in the backseat.

"Boreas just gave the go ahead." she informs them.

"Initializing Phase 3." says a Z.E.A.L. Soldier as he presses a button.

In the very back of the van was a single female member with medium length black hair without wearing her Z.E.A.L. mask; she had a concerned expression as well as a hint of fear as they started phase three of their plan.

* * *

Inside the mall, the several objects that were planted by the mysterious people suddenly started to silently beep as a timer began to go down.

_5 minutes until disaster…_

The crowd, as well everyone else in the mall sans one person, were unaware of the hidden devices in the mall that were beeping and counting down. The crowd continued to cheer and applause Haiteku on the stage while Frostbite continued to glare at him from in the middle of the crowd. Haiteku continued to glance around the crowd with a smile on his face, until he met eyes with Frostbite. As soon as he laid eyes on him, he had no idea who he was underneath his mask and only grew a confused look.

It wasn't until he saw the eyes underneath the goggles that set him off. True, he had no idea what color his eyes were underneath his goggles but because the goggles were tinted red, and Frostbite's eyes were pink and had red pupils, it almost seemed as if Frostbite had no pupils at all. Haiteku continued to stare at the villain in disguise before turning around, regrowing his smile. He started to walk off the stage as he pressed his finger on his ear piece.

"Keep an eye on the man with the blue mask and red goggles." he informs his security. "I have a feeling something's not right about it."

Frostbite continued to eye Haiteku as he walked off the stage, prompting him to follow the CFO of the company he worked at. He shoved his way out of the crowd as he started to approach Haiteku, only to be blocked off by two buff bodyguards.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to stand back." says one of the bodyguards.

In response, Frostbite placed his hands on the chests of the men and created a rock hard spike out of his palms. The two spikes impaled the bodyguards' chests as they gasped for air as blood gurgled in their throats. Frostbite retracted his hands as he shape shifted them back to normal, still stalking the CFO. Haiteku meanwhile was being transported by a number of security guards; he glanced behind him to see Frostbite following him.

He then turned to one of the men in suits. "Get the Cronus Device and transport it back into Omnitech." he ordered the man.

"Affirmative." the man replies as he ran off.

"Stop right where you are! That is an order!" shouted a security guard as he raised his handgun in the air.

Frostbite continued to walk as he extended his hand forward, firing a snowstorm blast at the guard, sending him flying into the air. This alerted Haiteku who started to jog away from the snow villain; in response, Frostbite started to produce a vast amount of snow from the soles of his feet which blanketed the entire area. Haiteku tripped as snow swept passed him before a massive wall made out of thick snow shot up in front of him, cornering him like a trapped animal. The CFO turned around as he crawled backwards into the wall, where he saw the many security guards that were transporting him being taken out by Frostbite.

"Stop. Stop!" Haiteku shouts.

Frostbite suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall of snow, glaring daggers at him. He then took off his mask and goggles, throwing them carelessly on the ground as he gave the CFO a neutral expression.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you and your boss." Frostbite growls at him.

"I don't even know who the hell you are." Haiteku whimpers.

"You're about to find out." Frostbite replies.

He briefly let go of the CFO before violently shoving him to the wall; he then placed his hands on Haiteku's face, pressing his fingers onto his eyelids. The CFO immediately started screaming in pain as he gained a severe case of frostbite all over his face and his eyelids. Frostbite continued to give the CFO a neutral expression as he went on with the brutal murder.

He put more pressure onto Haiteku's eyelids before eventually, his thumbs completely obliterated his eyes and went through the sockets. Haiteku's screams stopped as his body stopped shaking while the frostbite around his face seized to spread. Dead skin can't be damaged by frostbite after all; the villain retracted his thumbs, which were stained with fresh red blood. Because he was completely made out of snow, the blood stains were permanent until the next time he either shape shifted or materialized into existence.

Haiteku's body slid down the giant snow wall and onto it's knees before collapsing forward. Frostbite stared at the corpse of the CFO of Omnitech with the same neutral expression, as if he wasn't affected by the brutal murder.

"This will send a message to that prick." Frostbite says. He manipulated the snow to deform the giant snow wall in front of him, before walking away from the body. "I never knew it felt this good to murder someone you hated… I'm actually enjoying it."

* * *

"Any minute now." Hikari says in the front seat.

The same maskless female member turned her head to the tinted window where she got a good view of the mall. She stared at the large building with fear in her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

* * *

_30 seconds until disaster…_

Frostbite continued to walk away from the murder as he could hear the loud cheers from behind him, still retaining his neutral expression.

"_All my life, I've been trying to figure out where I stood in this world. What the true purpose in my life was."_ Frostbite thinks to himself.

_20 seconds until disaster…_

"_I've finally found the answer to the question I've been asking myself for my entire life. What is a hero? The answer?"_

_10 seconds until disaster…_

Frostbite was silent for a brief moment before saying one word, and one word only. "Me." he says.

_5 seconds until disaster…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

* * *

A teenaged adolescent was in his room inside his apartment building scrolling the internet on his phone. He chuckled at a few funny pictures his friend sent him on the group chat as he sent a GIF of a cartoon man dancing. At that moment, an explosion could be seen in the far distance, prompting him to turn his attention out the window. There, he saw an explosion erupting from the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall from very far. He was so far away, that the explosion's noise could be compared to the buzzing of a bug in his room.

The kid continued to stare at the shopping mall as multiple explosions shot out from the building. Without taking his eyes off the mall in the distance, the kid raised his phone and took a picture of the scene, all while still retaining his shocked expression.

* * *

The inside of the mall was completely disaster as rubble was littered everywhere, the air was filled with dust and dirt. There were countless bodies and body parts while those who managed to survive the explosion were groaning and moaning in pain. A few survivors could be seen dragging themselves out of the wreckage, creating a blood trail along the way. A woman could be seen coughing while she was lying on her back as her body was stained in her own blood. She took her final breath as she died from her fatal wounds right then and there.

Meanwhile, a man was walking away from the wreckage in a stunned state. He suddenly fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground. For a while, he momentarily started to crawl away to safety before he too died from his wounds. At that moment, another man came out from a store with his arm missing; he started examining the area as he stepped over a corpse of a person with their entrails exposed. He looked down and bent over to grab whatever was below him, missing the first time before grabbing the object the second.

The object in his hand was revealed to be his missing arm as he instantly started to jog away from the wreckage. He turned the corner as he continued to jog away from the scene until he suddenly stopped, fear taking over his face. Several Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were walking towards him all wielding guns in their hands. The man started to back up until the member in front of the small group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers fired his assault rifle at the survivor, finishing him off.

"Eliminate any survivors. Boss' orders." the Z.E.A.L. Soldier says.

A few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers glanced through the wreckage as they shot their guns at any survivors from the bombing. Various groans and yelps from the unfortunate could be heard before they were silenced by the guns.

* * *

Hikari closed the laptop that was on her lap before leaning into her seat. "Thanks to the bombs that Yakuza supplied us, it made this job a lot easier." she says.

Two Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in the backseat high fived each other; however, the only soldier that wasn't celebrating was the black hair woman in the very back seat, who stared at the partially destroyed mall with flames flying up into the air.

"Fumiko!" exclaimed a Soldier, grabbing her attention. "The police are here. You ready?" the member asks.

Fumiko nervously nodded her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes." she answers.

The Soldier nodded his head. "Do it." he ordered.

Fumiko let out a breathy sigh as she raised a stick with a red button in front of her, her thumb hovering over said button. In the distance, sirens could be both heard and seen as the police rapidly approached the mall; Fumiko then pressed the button in her hands.

Out in the streets, the many police cars that were pulling into the parking lot were suddenly engulfed in flames as bombs blew up underneath their cars. Many police cruisers and SWAT vans were sent flying into the air and crashing onto many parked cars. The police cars in the back slammed on their breaks as the drivers exited out of their respective vehicles.

"We're blocked off! We're gonna have to go on foot until the Pro Heroes arrive!" shouted an officer.

"Damnit!" shouted another officer.

On top of the partially destroyed mall stood Frostbite, who looked over the parking lot; there, he could see many civilians evacuating the area as well as numerous police cars blocking the entire street. He scowled over the large area in front of him as ice cold air started to radiate over his hands.

"Get me the entire SWAT team and call in every Pro Hero in the area! The entire mall just blew up!... Yes, that's correct! The mall just blew up!... No! I don't know if it's a terrorist act or some gas leak!" shouted an officer to his radio.

"Sir. Sir!" shouted his partner, violently patting his superior's shoulder.

"What?!" the first officer shouted.

"There's someone on the roof of the mall!"

The officer turned to the mall and squinted his eyes, seeing a figure in the distance standing on top of said roof of said mall. He quickly reached inside his police car and grabbed a pair of binoculars; through the binoculars, he saw a good view on who the person was.

"Jesus Christ. It's Koru Yuki!" he exclaimed.

"You think he's behind all this?" asked his partner.

At that moment, an undercover police car drove up to the area as the driver exited the vehicle, revealing themselves to be the Pro Hero Kamui Woods. Shortly afterwards, various other Pro Heroes arrived on the spot: Backdraft, Thirteen, Death Arms, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and the No. 2 Pro Hero Hawks.

"Where's Endeavor?" asked one of the officers.

"He's still recovering from his battle at the bank." Hawks replied.

"What's the situation?" Kamui Woods asks.

"The mall blew up but we have no idea how. There are probably civilians trapped inside but we can't-"

The police officer was cut off when they heard gunshots in the distance along various screams inside the building. The Pro Heroes immediately went to work as Hawks flew into the air and made a direct line towards the mall. He was going at super fast speeds when he suddenly looked up, spotting Frostbite on top of the building. He gasped as the villain fired a snowstorm blast down towards him. Because he was going so fast, he had little time to react, as the snowstorm blast hit him, causing him to crash into a car down below in the parking lot.

"Frostbite?!" Death Arms exclaimed.

Said villain roared loudly as he started producing snow at a rapid rate, which completely covered the front side of the mall, blocking anyone from getting in or out.

"That's our cue!" shouted a Z.E.A.L. Soldier inside the van.

The back doors of the van opened as several Z.E.A.L. Soldiers exited the vehicle all wielding weapons. One particular Z.E.A.L. Soldier had a rocket launcher in his hand, a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter if you'd call them, as he aimed it at the clump of Pro Heroes by the police cars. After locking on to it's target, he pulled the trigger as a rocket got launched out of the large barrel. Edgeshot turned his head to see the rocket rapidly coming towards them.

"Look out!" he shouted as he jumped out of the way.

The rest of the Pro Heroes reacted on time as they too jumped out of the way; the rocket however completely destroyed the police car behind them. Each of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers started firing their weapons at the police, who in return fired back.

"Remember! This is only a distraction for our men in the inside to complete their task!" Hikari shouted to her men as she fired her pistol at her enemy.

Hawks groaned as he picked himself from the remnants of the car he crashed into. He grabbed his pain in pain as he shook it away before looking up, seeing a figure floating in front of him. Frostbite glared down at him as he hovered a little ways from him.

"Hello, Hawks." Frostbite greeted nonchalantly.

"Frostbite." Hawks says with a scowl. "What have you done?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Christmas and I'm giving my Christmas present to the world by destroying society and rebuilding it in my image so I can be granted the respect I deserve."

"And that is?"

"A society without PRO HEROES!" Frostbite suddenly lunged himself forward as he grabbed Hawks by the collar and flew him high up into the air. "It's been a while since our last fight Hawks."

"We literally fought two days ago!" Hawks reminded him in a baffled tone.

"We're gonna have so much f- AUGH!"

Frostbite's words were cut off when Hawks erected his wings, causing them to rip right through Frostbite and disintegrating him, losing his grip on the Pro Hero. Hawks then flew towards the mall to at least rescue the civilians trapped inside, only to realize that the front entrance of the building was blocked off by snow. He changed his course to at least head through the skylight; however, as he approached the skylight, a horrifying realization set in. The entire building was caved in from the top, resulting in no entrance or exit to inside the mall at all.

His feathers started to twitch, indicating danger behind him, prompting him to quickly move out of the way. It was just in time as a snowstorm blast shot passed him. Hawks fired some of his feathers, which pierced right through Frostbite's bodies, creating miniature holes in them. He quickly filled up the gaps as he fired a flurry of snowstorm blasts at the Wing Hero, to which he dodged. He used his giant red wings to start creating strong wind currents, which was an effective move against Frostbite as parts of his body started to get blown off of him.

Down below, the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers continued to fire at the police as the Pro Heroes took cover. "Can you guys handle them?" Kamui Woods asks an officer.

"Yeah, we got this!" shouted an officer.

Right at that moment, a large, bulky man with the same Z.E.A.L. mask kicked through some back doors off the hinges of a van. He jumped out of the van as he revealed that he was carrying a large minigun; he pulled the trigger and for a moment, the barrels of the minigun started to whir before it began to rapidly rotate and fire 7.62mm calibers at lightning fast speeds. The bullets instantly and easily pierced the police cars, prompting some of the officers to find cover behind a concrete wall.

"Nevermind, we don't got this." says the officer.

"Who the hell are these guys?! Ex-military?" shouted Death Arms.

"They're all wearing masks! What are they?! A cult?!" Backdraft shouts.

"Thirteen!" Edgeshot shouts at his comrade. "You think you can use your Quirk to stop those bullets?"

"Are you kidding me?!" they shout. "That's a freaking minigun! A high caliber gun like that would immediately tear right through my suit and won't be affected by my Black Hole! Not to mention I might damage the highly unstable building and cause further damage!"

"Can you at least try?!" Death Arms begged.

Thirteen groaned as they rolled their eyes underneath their helmet before turning around; they lifted a finger above their cover and activated their Quirk. This resulted in a large amount of matter to be sucked into the black hole while slightly pulling the heavy Z.E.A.L. Minigunner at a snail's pace. Thirteen deactivated their Quirk as they went back into cover.

"It's no use! He's too heavy!" they informed.

"Damnit! Where's Gunhead when you need him in a gunfight?!" Death Arms shout.

A snowstorm blast suddenly shot through the top edge of the concrete wall they were hiding behind, as Frostbite and Hawks flew over them. Both of them were firing various shots at each other with their own respective powers.

"Oh that's perfect!" Death Arms shouts in anger. "While we're stuck out here being suppressed by a cult of masked lunatics, one of whom has a flippin' minigun, one of the city's most wanted criminals is fighting the No. 2 Pro Hero! What else can go wrong?!"

"Those bastards!" Edgeshot exclaims with superlative anger in his voice. "This was their plan all along! They're nothing but a distraction while some of their people are inside getting rid of any survivors!"

"Terrorist scum!" shouted an officer as he fired his pistol at the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers.

The bullets whizzed passed Hikari who went back into cover; she pressed her fingers on her ear piece afterwards. "Clean up crew. How's it going inside?" she asks.

Inside the mall, a few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were walking amongst the wreckage, still finishing off any survivors. "We're almost done. Just give us more time. We have maybe about ten more stores to go through." a soldier says.

A survivor groaned underneath him as he raised his hand in the air to grab something. The Z.E.A.L. Soldier aimed his rifle at the survivor and fired it, killing the survivor.

"Nine stores." he corrects.

Hikari retracted her finger as she retained her calm expression; a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter from the side popped up from behind his cover as he aimed his rocket launcher at the Pro Heroes. He pulled the trigger as a rocket got launched out, speeding it's way towards the Pro Heroes. Kamui Woods spotted the rocket just in time as he grabbed Backdraft's head.

"Get down!" he shouts, forcing Backdraft back into cover.

The rocket flew over their heads and impacted a SWAT van that was arriving on the scene, causing it to topple on it's side and slide across the pavement.

"Hawks! Why are you fighting that bastard instead of rescuing the civilians inside?!" Kamui Woods shouted.

"I can't!" Hawks shouts back. "The entire mall is crumbled with no possible way to get through! The front entrance is blocked by a wall of snow and the roof of the mall is filled with large amounts of debris! The only way to actually get inside the mall is to go through one of the side entrances or the back doors but this guy won't let me! He's constantly on my tail and I can't harm him!"

"Well we can't take one step out in the open otherwise we'll be ripped to shreds!" Death Arms shouts. "There's a whole army of masked terrorists out there! They're behind cars and shit! I'm pretty sure these police officers are getting major cases of PTSD!"

"Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place." mumbled an officer to himself as he was curled into a fetal position behind a SWAT van.

"There's nothing we can do to stop these guys! There's too many of them!" shouts Thirteen.

"Hawks! Can you at least do something?!" Death Arms shouts.

Hawks finished firing a few of his feathers at his enemy before glancing behind him to face his ally. "I'm a little busy here!" he shouts.

In that small time frame, Frostbite flew right into him as he grabbed his neck and flew towards the ground. Both of them crashed into the other building across the street of the mall. Death Arms groaned in anger as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a small crater. He turned his head to a police car that was surprisingly undamaged by the barrage of bullets flying past them.

The Z.E.A.L. Soldiers continued to fire their weapons at their enemy until they stopped, looking up. The Z.E.A.L. Minigunner also seized his firing as he looked up as well. To their horror, a police car was flying towards him, no doubt from Death Arms' doing. The Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all scattered out of the way as the police car crashed onto the spot, severely damaging it.

"That'll give us some time! Let's go!" Death Arms commands.

He and Kamui Woods started to run across the parking lot as the entire area was silent. The Z.E.A.L. Minigunner quickly stood up and immediately started to fire his gun at the two Pro Heroes, stopping their charge.

"Or maybe not!" Death Arms says.

"Get back in cover!" Kamui Woods commanded as he and Death Arms lept towards a car.

A Z.E.A.L. Soldier got into a prone position as he aimed his rifle underneath the car the two Pro Heroes were hiding behind. He fired a single bullet, which penetrated Death Arms' leg, causing him to firmly grasp it in pain as blood started to gush out of the wound.

"AGH! Same goddamn leg!" he shouts as he grabbed his leg in pain.

Hawks flew up in the air in the background as Frostbite followed closely behind. "It looks like the tables have turned, Hawks!" Frostbite exclaims arrogantly. "Now _I'm_ the one chasing you! I won't stop until I achieve my goal and dream and get rid of Pro Heroes once and for all!"

"That's the thing, Frostbite!" Hawks replies as he fires a few feathers at his enemy. "You can't get rid of what's already considered normal worldwide! The hero society will never die and will always be there to put an end to your devious goals!"

"I AM the hero society!" Frostbite arrogantly counters.

He shape shifted both of his hands into giant sledgehammers as he raised them in the air. He yelled as he slammed his sledgehammer hands towards Hawks, who flew out of the way, dodging the attack. Down below, a few police officers were firing at the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers until one of them looked up.

"Look out!" the officer shouted, pointing to the sky.

Each of the officers all ran out of the way as Frostbite collided with the police car they were hiding behind, completely crushing the roof and sirens. He shape shifted his hands back to normal when bullets were suddenly shot right through him, creating a vast amount of bullet holes in his body.

"Oho woah woah woah! Watch where you shoot!" Frostbite warned.

"Sorry!" the Z.E.A.L. Minigunner apologized in a gruff voice.

"You're lucky I'm immortal, otherwise I would've been killed instantly!" he shouts.

His barrage of feathers suddenly pierced through his body, getting jammed in his high density snow body. Frostbite turned around, looking upwards, to see Hawks flying above him. As he was flying, he noticed a news chopper in the sky, granting him an idea. He quickly concentrated his powers into his palms as ice cold air radiated around his hands. He then suddenly fired a powerful snowstorm blast at the news chopper, resulting in the tail of the chopper to be completely blown off.

Inside the chopper, the machinery beeped loudly as sparks flew while the pilot tried everything he could to keep them either airborne or make a safe landing.

"OOOHH NOO!" the pilot screamed in utter horror.

"News Chopper 7 experiencing some technical difficulties." says the reporter in the chopper into the camera.

"OH MY GOD! OOH! WOOOAAAH! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" the pilot continued to scream as more sparks flew out from the controls.

Frostbite fired another snowstorm blast at the chopper, this time completely destroying the blades. The helicopter now had no more blades and was now falling towards the ground at high speeds. Both the pilot and the cameraman screamed for their lives while the news reporter looked to the camera with a scared expression.

"News Chopper 7 out!" she shouts.

The helicopter landed on the ground, exploding on impact while killing the three passengers inside. The police continued to fire at the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers while the Minigunner continued to suppress their position. Death Arms and Kamui Woods were still behind the maroon SUV as the former Pro Hero continued to grip his leg in pain.

"Agh! Goddamnit! Son of a bitch! This hurts!" Death Arms exclaims.

"You're gonna be okay." Kamui Woods tells his ally. A few bullets suddenly whizzed above the two; Kamui Woods then jumped into the air as he activated his Quirk. "Lacquered Chains Prison!" he shouts, activating his super move.

Branches got shot from his body as they wrapped around the masked Z.E.A.L. Soldiers, except the brute Minigunner. The brute aimed his minigun at the Pro Hero before a string got shot through his body; the string belonged to the Ninja Hero: Edgeshot, who used his super move Ninpo on him. The brute suddenly went limp as he dropped his minigun, falling unconscious onto the ground.

"They're taken care of! Thirteen! You think you can-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Edgeshot was blown away by a rogue snowstorm blast from above. The heroes looked up to see that Frostbite was still fighting Hawks from above.

"Quick! While he's fighting Frostbite! We can rescue the civilians inside! We've wasted enough time already!" Best Jeanist shouts as he, Thirteen, and Backdraft ran towards the mall.

Kamui Woods stood in place as he continued to hold the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in their place using his Quirk. Unbeknownst to him, Hikari stood behind the van with her pistol beside her. She pressed her fingers up to her earpiece as she looked at the building parallel to the mall.

"Chains. Do it." she orders.

"_Roger that."_ Chains' voice could be heard over the earpiece.

Kamui Woods continued to ensnare the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in their place as a glint from across the street could be seen. Kamui Woods saw the glint just in time as he jumped out of the way, right as a bullet hit the pavement.

"_Ugh! Negative on shot!"_ Chains' exclaimed in frustration in his earpiece.

"Keep trying." Hikari told him. "I don't need you to kill him. Just distract him long enough so he would lose his grip on at least one of our men so they can be set free. It'll have a domino effect afterwards."

Chains continued to fire his sniper rifle at Kamui Woods, he continued to jump around as he dodged the bullets. "Guys! I need suppressive fire on that building!" Kamui Woods shouted at the law enforcement.

The police nodded as they aimed their pistols and various rifles at the building across the street. They started firing at it to at least put pressure on the sniper. However, unbeknownst to any of them, Chains had a protective barrier around his sniper, which resulted in the bullets only reflecting off the barrier. Chains continued taking shots at the Pro Hero, who continued to dodge each of his bullets.

As he dodged, he was losing concentration on his Quirk, resulting in his branches loosening a bit on a few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers. Three masked soldiers of the organization got released from the branches as they picked up their respective guns. Kamui Woods gasped as they started firing their weapons at the Pro Hero.

Kamui Woods started leaping and jumping out the way, dodging the bullets. However, he was also rapidly losing his concentration on his super move, which resulted in more and more of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers to be free. Each of the Soldiers grabbed their guns and started firing them at the Pro Hero. At that moment however, the SUV that Death Arms was hiding behind was suddenly thrown into the air.

The Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all simultaneously gasped as the car fell towards them. However, a random Z.E.A.L. Soldier with a glowing sword ran up to the car and sliced it in half, resulting in an explosion in the air. The member landed gracefully on his feet as he swished his sword around, glaring at the Pro Heroes underneath his mask.

"How'd you do that?!" Death Arms asks in surprise.

"I had someone with an energy Quirk use some of their power on this katana." the Z.E.A.L. Swordsman started to explain. "I had them give a small portion of their powers onto our weapons to make them more deadly. With this powered katana, it can cut through virtually anything. Including wood."

"Shit." Kamui Woods mumbles to himself.

"Prepare yourself, Pro Heroes." the Swordsman says as he got into a fighting stance. "It's time to die."

He yelled as he charged himself forward while raising his sword in the air.

Hikari went back into cover as she pressed her fingers on her ear piece. "Clean up crew. What's your situation?" she asks.

Behind her, various blasts of energy could be seen emitting from the sword the Swordsman was carrying.

"We're all done. Heading back to the vehicles." says a Soldier from the inside as he and the rest were walking towards the side exit.

"You hear that?" Hikari asks the rest of her men through the ear piece; behind her, more energy blasts could be seen as well as snowstorm blasts and feathers falling from the sky. "The clean up crew is done. We just need to hold them off a little longer! We stood no chance of taking them on for a long period of time! This was meant to be a quick job with lots of distractions on our side! Just keep fighting a little longer!"

A Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter aimed his rocket launcher and fired it at the police cars at the street, resulting in blowing up more cars and seriously injuring a few officers.

In the sky, Frostbite and Hawks continued to duel it out in an intense aerial combat; Hawks was firing some of his feathers at his enemy until Frostbite flew towards him, grabbing onto his neck as he flew upwards into the sky. After reaching a high height, Frostbite dove down towards the ground at high speeds as he continued to have a firm grasp on the Winged Hero. Hawks used his wings to slow their descent but because Frostbite's snowstorm blasts were the source of the flight, not to mention gravity and the high amount of pressure the snowstorm blasts had, his wings proved to be of no use to stop the descent.

Eventually, the two crashed into the ground with Hawks at the bottom; a large and deep crater was created in the parking lot as Hawks fell unconscious in said crater. Frostbite stood up as he looked at the knocked out Pro Hero below him. Right at that moment, a few bullets whizzed passed him and even went through him, prompting him to turn around. There, he saw several officers firing their weapons at him, which only annoyed the snow villain.

"Do these guys ever not learn?" he asks as he slowly marches over to them.

He quickly built up his power as he released a powerful snowstorm blast from his palms at the officers, sending them flying as well as knocking their cars over.

Over on the other side of the mall were the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers that finished up the job inside the mall as they exited through the side entrance. They each got inside a black van before it drove off, crashing through the metal gates in the process as they sped down the street.

"Clean up crew is done! Repeat! Clean up crew is done! Let's get the hell out of here!" Hikari ordered her men. She suddenly turned to the Pro Heroes direction. "Let it be known that this is only the start of Z.E.A.L.'s uprising!" she shouts as she enters the black van.

"Seal?" questions an officer, misunderstanding what she said.

Many of the Soldiers retreated into various cars while the Minigunner and the RPG Shooter stayed behind to buy them time. Various cars drove out of the parking lot and ran over a few police officers along the way; a black SUV drove up behind the two Z.E.A.L. members, prompting them to get in before the car sped off. So far, the only one left behind was Frostbite, who stood in the middle of the chaos.

Currently, Hawks was knocked unconscious and Death Arms was wounded in his leg. The only ones not injured were Best Jeanist, Thirteen, Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot, who all stood in front of him.

"He's made of snow! Thirteen! Use your Quirk on him and finish this right now!" Kamui Woods ordered.

Thirteen activated their Quirk as they started to suck in the air around them at violent speeds. Parts of Frostbite were being sucked into the black hole inside Thirteen's suit, and for once, was genuinely scared of the possible outcomes. He tried to produce a vast amount of snow only for the snow to be sucked into Thirteen's suit in the end. Frostbite screamed as parts of his body continued to get sucked into the black hole; he extended his hand and fired a snowstorm blast.

Fortunately for him, the snowstorm blast collided with Thirteen, sending them flying off into the distance, where they landed on top of a police car before falling off. Frostbite fell to his knees as he tried to calm himself down, just escaping a near death situation.

"I'm not ready to know what the inside of a black hole looks like." he growls.

Edgeshot suddenly jumped into the air and activated his Quirk, sending flatten strings into Frostbite's body. Frostbite flinched as the two strings were impaled in his body, which only angered him. Ice cold air radiated over his hands as he growled, placing his hands on the two strings. Instantly, the strings started to freeze up, much to Edgeshot's surprise. He immediately retracted his strings as he jumped back, freeing Frostbite.

"He's unaffected by my Quirk!" Edgeshot exclaims in frustration.

"Welcome to my life." Best Jeanist comments, referring to his battle with the snow villain.

"I hate to admit this but there's nothing we can do." Kamui Woods comments as he glares at the villain in front of them. "He's immune to physical attacks, which is what all of our Quirks rely on. The only people who have a chance of beating him are Thirteen and Endeavor, and both are out of commission. I hate to say this but… even All Might would've had trouble fighting this guy."

Frostbite suddenly started producing a vast amount of snow from the soles of his feet, which started to spread across the entire parking lot.

"Get out of the way!" Edgeshot shouts as they all jump out of the way.

Right at that moment, sharp spikes shot out of the snow before retreating back into it; using this as a distraction, Frostbite turned around and fired his snowstorm blasts at the ground, sending him flying. In front of him was a news helicopter with the doors open, which he flew right through and passed the news crew inside. Afterwards, he fired a snowstorm blast at the helicopter, destroying the blades and sending it falling towards the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Pro Heroes! Have a present!" he shouts before flying away.

Kamui Woods jumped up into the air as he launched some of his branches, catching the falling helicopter in the sky. Death Arms jumped into the air as well and grabbed the helicopter landing gear before carefully landing on the ground. Because of the bullet in his leg, this caused his wound to bleed even more as he fell to the ground. The news crew in the helicopter were unharmed as they all escaped out of the crashed vehicle while the Pro Heroes tended to their ally's wounds.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Death Arms groans in pain.

"They said they were Z.E.A.L.." answered an officer.

"Z.E.A.L.?!" Best Jeanist exclaims in shock.

"You mean the protest group?" Death Arms asks.

"It looks like they're not a protest group anymore." Kamui Woods says.

Behind them, the wall of snow that blocked the front entrance of the mall started to rapidly disintegrate as it fell to the ground.

A few officers stood beside each other as they looked at the damage outcome of the intense fight. "This is one Christmas the city's never gonna forget." said one of the officers.

"More like the country." his comrade added.

* * *

Class 1-A were currently listening to the news while all of them, including Bakugo, had shocked expressions on their faces.

"_As you can see, the amount of destruction is devastating."_ the news anchor says on the TV as live footage of the aftermath of the mall attack was shown on the screen. "_We're getting news now that the people who are responsible for this attack are named Z.E.A.L., the protest group that have been seen all around the city. It appears that they have knocked up their game a bit and it also seems that the wanted criminal, Koru Yuki who is going by the alias Frostbite is their leader. One thing is for certain: Japan not only gained another criminal force but a terrorist organization. Stay safe out there audience and do not approach Z.E.A.L. or Frostbite. They are highly dangerous. May God be with us all."_

Mina turned off the TV as silence loomed over the area; for a while, no one said anything before one of them broke the silence.

"How horrible." Hagakure says with audible worry in her voice.

"This was a legit terrorist attack." Sero comments.

"I wonder how many people died." Sato says.

"I swear! When I see that damn villain, I'm gonna blow his face off!" Bakugo grumbles.

"Yuki." Midoriya says aloud, prompting everyone to turn to him.

They all knew that out of everyone in the class, he was the closest to Yuki since he tried to help him during the plaza and everything. Midoriya had a shocked expression on his face as he continued to stare at the television screen, which was still off.

"Why did you do this?" he asks no one in particular.

* * *

**(****This has GOT to be one of my most controversial chapters I ever wrote. I literally wrote a terrorist attack and I honestly feel bad now.**

**And yes, yes. I know. I didn't insert Best Jeanist into the fight. BUT HERE'S MY ARGUMENT!:... I forgot I even included him in the scene XD OOPSIE POOPSIE!**

**Anyway, yeah sorry about how fucked up this chapter is. The worst part is… this isn't the end of these "attacks". There's maybe, what, at least two more in this story. I think three if I could another one but I'm not entirely sure.**

**Anyway I gotta go get toilet paper before they shelves get cleaned off because of the Coronavirus otherwise I'll have to wipe my own ass with my bare hands.**

**KOKBYE!**

**Oh yeah, and stay safe out there with the virus around! They're acting as if it's the zombie flu… Maybe it is… **

**Hold on, I gotta go restock on my zombie shelter- BAAAAAAAAAAAAI-)**


	15. The Definition of a Villain

**(Now guys, I'm not lying when I say this but…**

…

**I'm immune to the Coronavirus. Well more specifically I'm a carrier of the virus. Like, I can still contract the virus but not get sick or show symptoms and my body doesn't get infected, but at the same time I can still pass it to someone who's not immune to the virus.**

**I see this as an absolute win.)**

* * *

A few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers patrolled the roof of the hideout with weapons in their hands, some with assault rifles, one with a sniper, and the rest were melee weapons of some kind. The building they were on was the hideout of their organization, or the open mic restaurant.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody!_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody!_

Many of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were all partying hard the night of the mall attack as they were all drinking heavy alcoholic beverages. There were a group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers who were taking shots of tequila and even vodka while some were dancing over at another area. One Z.E.A.L. Soldier had his head dunk in a large bucket of alcohol, before taking his head out of it. He, along with everyone else, cheered as his face was covered in beer, dripping down his cheek and chin.

A crowd of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were in a circle as one of their comrades were break dancing in the middle of the circle. All of the members that were in the circle were pumping their fists into the air as they all cheered at their comrade, obviously having a blast celebrating. Meanwhile, Chains was sitting at an open booth with two of his fellow female allies sitting beside. He had his arms around both of their shoulders as he had a triumphant expression on his face.

"You know, I have a great recipe for cupcakes." he tells the ladies, who giggled in response.

One particular Z.E.A.L. Soldier, named Fumiko, who was lacking her mask, sat at one of the corner booths alone with a diet soda in front of her. As she sat at the booth alone, an expression of worry and concern was plastered on her face; right at that moment, a second masked Z.E.A.L. Soldier approached her.

"Hey, Fumiko." the Z.E.A.L. Soldier greets. "Don't you want to take shots with us?"

"No thank you. I don't drink." Fumiko replies in a dead tone, avoiding eye contact.

Her ally shrugged in response. "Suit yourself." he says before walking away.

Fumiko remained in her seat with the same worrisome and concerned expression on her face; afterwards, she heavily sighed as she stared at her drink.

The rest of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers that got stuck on guard duty stood on top of the roof of their hideout, all were wearing masks; though all of them had angry expressions under their masks.

"Why are we stuck up here when we could be partying down there?" one of the guards complained.

"For God's sake. Shut up. I'm about to shoot you in the head." replied his partner beside him.

"Please, it'll alleviate the boredom."

Back inside, one of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were sticking his head out of the window as he continued to puke up his stomach; his comrade stood awkwardly behind him as he patted his back in support. Frostbite suddenly walked passed the two of them as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. He was suddenly approached by an unmasked Z.E.A.L. Soldier, holding a glass of alcohol in his hand with a smile on his face.

"He-e-e-e-ey! Frostbite, my man! Here! Have a drink." the member offers his boss a drink.

"I don't drink." Frostbite politely declined. "In fact I can't if I wanted to. My body is made out of millions of snowflakes and I no longer have any inner organs inside my body meaning no stomach or esophagus meaning that I no longer require any food or water or any other necessities to the normal human body, but thank you for offering."

"Alright, then. I'll drink it myself." the Soldier replies.

Before he could take a sip, his boss suddenly asked him a question. "How old are you?" he asks.

"18." the Soldier replies.

Frostbite suddenly smacked the glass of alcohol out of the Soldier's hands; the glass shattered upon impact as the member had a surprised expression on his face while Frostbite had a disappointed one on his.

"You're too young." he tells him, pointing his index finger at him. "Wait until two more years then you can throw your life away."

With that, Frostbite walked away, with the Soldier remaining in his place. "I think I already have." the Soldier says to no one in particular.

Frostbite knocked on Hikari's door before opening it; his expression suddenly turned to a look of surprise. Hikari's office was different than before. No longer was it plain as it was now decorated with new furniture and pictures and various other decorations. Hikari turned around, having placed a picture frame behind her, to face her boss with a lovely smile.

"Hey, Yuki." she greets.

"Where did you get all this?" Frostbite asks.

"I bought it with the money you stole." Hikari replies.

Frostbite shot her an annoyed look. "You do realize the money I stole goes to our funding for our operations. Not for your own personal shopping?"

Hikari was silent for a brief moment as she stood there awkwardly, glancing at her personal decorations around her. "I only spent like a total 50K yen on all this." she answers.

Frostbite face palmed himself before closing the door behind him. "Alright, fine." he says. "What's the news saying about us?"

"That we're terrorists and we are violent criminals." Hikari replies with a smile.

"So the plan worked?"

"The plan worked." she confirmed.

"Excellent."

"If I may ask… What's the next move… Yuki?" she asks.

"First responders." Frostbite replies.

"Excuse me?" Hikari questions in a confused tone.

"Let me elaborate: Attacking all first responding personnel. That means the police force, fire stations, Hero Agencies, as well as hospitals to an extent. Most efficient way to do this amount of damage is blowing up these first responding buildings."

"You want to blow up a hospital? Didn't Heath Ledger already do that?" Hikari asks, shocked at his insane plan.

"Yes, but Heath Ledger is dead." Frostbite replies. Hikari glanced to the side, having a confused expression on her face. "Point is, I want to destroy this city piece by piece. I want to show the Pro Heroes that their worst nightmare before I eliminate all of them and make them become extinct. I want to show them my true power. I want to have revenge on what the world did to me. I was a nobody before that got no respect. If it means to destroy this city to get what I want and live in the perfect world, so be it."

"Well we have the firepower." Hikari replies with a smile on her face.

"But not the transportation." Frostbite tells her. "In order to cause this much destruction, we need vehicles. Super vehicles. I'm thinking of a few helicopters and a single heavily armored vehicle."

"With the Yakuza in our group, it won't be that hard. They had choppers before but I'm not entirely sure about the heavily armored vehicles." Hikari says.

"That's the point of planning, Hikari. To make sure everything turns out right."

Frostbite exited her office and walked backed into the main part of the restaurant, where everyone was still partying.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody!_

"Everybody!" Frostbite shouts, grabbing everyone's attention; the music suddenly stopped as everyone turned to their leader. "I have something to say. We are deemed terrorists and dangerous criminals to not only the city but to the country."

For a while, no one said anything as they stared at their leader with horror in their eyes… before they all started cheering.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHH! WOOOOOO!"

"Now I know you all must be pleased but both fortunately _and_ unfortunately this isn't the end." he tells the group. "Let me ask you a question… What is it that we all want?" Everyone started murmuring to each other. "Revenge." Frostbite answers for them. "Revenge for what exactly? Well other than our common goal in revenge, we were all Quirkless and were tormented by the rest of society. We want everyone to feel our pain by destroying society and getting rid of Pro Heroes." Everyone cheered to that. "Which is why I came up with a plan. We are going to target first responders. Police stations. Fire stations. Hospitals… Hero agencies. We will make sure they will never come back as they were. However, one single hero stands in our way… Cementoss."

Everyone started talking amongst each other, confused as to what he meant.

"As you know," Frostbite continued. "Cementoss is able to restore buildings within seconds because of his Quirk. Meaning even if we destroy these buildings, they will be up and running again in a short amount of time. In order to avoid this troublesome problem, we will need to either take out or decommission the person who can do this, preferably take out… Cementoss."

"How do we do that?" asks a Soldier.

"Not 'we', '_me'_." Frostbite clarifies, pointing to himself. "_I_ will be the one to take out Cementoss because I actually stand a chance against him. As we're all aware of, he is both a Pro Hero AND a teacher at U.A. High and since it's winter break over there, that means he won't be in the school. So my question for you all is: Where does he live?" Everyone waited for an answer, believing that their boss already had it. "No, seriously. Where does he live? I have no idea."

"We could tail him." suggests a Soldier.

"That's a stupid idea, Izumi." says another Soldier turning to Izumi with a scowl on his face.

"That could work. I like that." Frostbite responds, pointing to Izumi.

"That's a great idea, Izumi." says the Soldier, turning to Izumi with a smile on his face.

Izumi turned to him with a bewildered expression.

"Question is, who's going to tail him?" Frostbite asks.

"Why can't you do it?" asks Chains.

"Because I'm going to be busy with other shit. Now, I'm gonna ask again, who's going to do it?" The deformed man raised his hand. "Not you, Combine Man." The man lowered his hand with a frown on his face. "Seriously, I don't even know his name." Frostbite whispers to his second hand woman.

"No one does." Hikari whispers back.

"Anyone want to help?" Frostbite asks, his patience getting thinner and thinner by the second. A member raised his hand with a neutral expression. "Finally!"

"I have a dentist appointment tomorrow." the Soldier speaks up.

"Then what was the point in raising your hand?!" Frostbite exclaims.

The Soldier stood there with an awkward expression on his face. "I wanted to participate by saying something." he reveals.

Frostbite started to profusely massage his face in pure annoyance. "I feel like a dad watching his son completely butcher his ball game." he whispers to himself.

"I can do it." Hikari speaks up.

"Thank you, Hikari." he thanks his second in command. "Now back to business. While Hikari is tailing Cementoss, we're gonna need some heavy transportation for our next job. A single heavily armored vehicle and a few helicopters."

"Yakuza has helicopters just sitting at their airfield but I'm not too sure about the heavily armored vehicle part." Chains speaks up.

"Well do you know anyone who can make an APC?" Frostbite asks.

Chains thought for a brief moment before smiling. "There is this one chop shop that provides specially made vehicles for the black market to use. It's how we moved our drugs across the country and overseas." Chains says.

"What's the chop shop's name?" Frostbite asks.

* * *

A sign was illuminated by a pair of headlights from a car that parked in front of it; on the sign was the name written big, bold red letters in military font: BOAR HIDE RIDEZ. The car that parked in front of the sign was revealed to be one of the black SUV's used by Z.E.A.L., with Frostbite and three other members exiting the vehicle: Chains, Izumi, and Ryuji himself.

The four approached the closed chop shop door where Chains knocked on it. At that moment, the door slightly opened as a voice came through the door.

"We're closed. Go away." the voice says from the inside.

"I just want to have a chat is all." Chains replies with a smile on his face.

"Can't you read? The sign says closed." the man from behind the door continues to say, now getting agitated.

"Have you heard about the recent game? It was kinda killer, though I would modify a few things. You catch my drift?" Chains says with an all knowing smile.

For a brief moment, silence loomed behind the door before the sounds of locks unlocking was heard. The door suddenly opened, revealing a man with spiky black hair.

"Chains? What're you doing here?" the man asks.

"You know why I'm here." Chains replies.

"No no no. The boss clearly said that he doesn't want to help the Yakuza anymore. Says it's bad for reputation if he's helping a dead criminal syndicate."

"I'm not here representing the Yakuza though."

"Then who are you-" The man's words cut off when Frostbite stepped forward, giving the man a cold glare. No pun intended. Instantly, the man's eyes widened in fear as he backed up. "F- Frostbite."

"Hey." Frostbite says as he storms his way into the dimly lit chop shop.

"What do you need?" the man asks, falling backwards onto his butt.

"APC. I was told you can make any vehicle in exchange of cash. You know. To make it 'legal'."

"I… I'm not in the position to decide that." the man nervously replies as he stares upward at the snow villain above him.

"Are you telling me that I'm wrong?"

"No! No, of course not-"

"Are you aware of what I can do to you?"

"Trust me, Frostbite. I've heard the news and, may I say that I congratulate you on your success of bringing fear onto the city. Last person who did that was the Hero Killer: Stain." the man nervously says, trying to get on the infamous villain.

"Unlike him, I'm not a maladroit simpleton that plays as a poorly dressed Batman after his bachelor party with a undoubtedly vacuous goal. I am the real thing when it comes to a hero. I am cleansing the world of it's sins, otherwise known as Pro Heroes. None of them deserve their names or their powers. I'm the only worthy advocate of this God like imperium!"

"Did you understand a word he just said?" Izumi asks Ryuji.

"Nope." Ryuji replies in a dry tone with a deadpan expression.

"Look man, I'd love to help you but I _can't_. If the boss finds out that I'm building things without his permission, he'll rip both of my arms off and I won't-"

"What did you say?" Frostbite asks.

"My arms will be ripped off-"

"No no no. Boss? What boss?" the villain asks.

At that moment, the lights turned on to reveal that the entire chop shop was filled with people all wearing similar outfits. They all had leather jackets with the symbol of a pig nose on the heart side of their jackets. The four Z.E.A.L. members all looked around them as they realized that they were surrounded.

"Hail Hydra?" Izumi nervously says, raising his hands in the air as an act of surrender.

Suddenly, the door to the chop shop office opened as a pair of large boots started to walk into the main room. The four terrorist members all backed up at the sight of what was in front of them. Even Frostbite had a slightly scared expression on his face. The person in front of them was a large man with features of a wild boar. His entire body was covered in pink-gray unkempt fur as he wore a leather jacket with the symbol of a pig nose behind him with the word BOAR above it.

The man-boar also had a nose ring in his snout as a pair of large, razor sharp tusks underneath his nose, with a gold ring around his left tusk. He also had spiky purple hair that went from his face to all the way down to his back. Around his wrists were large spiked bracelets as he also spotted fingerless gloves for his gigantic hands. Instead of having regular feet, he had giant hooves thanks to his boar like appearance.

"So," the boar man starts in a gruff, deep voice. "what's an infamous serial killer doing in my chop shop?"

"We're here for a favor, War Pig." Chains says.

"What favor?"

Chains nudged Frostbite, who stepped forward. "I have come here to ask you for a simple favor." he says.

"And that is?" War Pig asks.

"An APC." The boar man groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I've been told that you and your… 'crew' are willing to help anyone with specialized, custom made vehicles for the black market in exchange of cash. I have the cash already, I just need the vehicle."

"What makes you think I would want to help you?" War Pig asks.

"Kugo, you really don't want to test him." Chains warns.

"I'm aware of what he's capable of." War Pig replies. "I will admit when I first heard of you, you have struck fear into me. Not only are you capable of destroying massive property but are able to take on multiple Pro Heroes and win. I heard about Endeavor."

"Then you're aware that I can absolutely obliterate you, right?" Frostbite replies, standing his ground.

"That I am." War Pig confirms. "However, I can't simply make a vehicle for you without knowing your intentions, even if you have a shitload of cash."

"I want to destroy first responders. In order to do that, I need an APC. I already have the weapons… I just need the transportation."

"First responders?" the boar leader asks.

"Police stations. Fire stations. Hospitals. Hero agencies. Everything that has proved to be a nuisance to me and my dream of a new world."

War Pig chuckled as he smiled, nodding his head at the insidious villain. "You want to destroy the world?" he asks.

"I want to destroy society and reshape it in my own image." Frostbite clarifies. "I want to rebuild a new world that is fit for me. A perfect world without Pro Heroes. They've done nothing but bring misery to us all."

"Is that what's fueling your rage? To kill all Pro Heroes?" War Pig asks.

Frostbite turned around and started walking away, a determined look on his face. "I want to cure the world of its poison!" he exclaims vigorously. He suddenly turned around to face the boar man. "But also… Yeah."

War Pig chuckled a bit before turning to face his men. "Get the invoice." he orders one of his men.

A gang member quickly ran into his office. "So we have a deal?" Frostbite asks.

"Well as long as you have cash." War Pig replies. "But… I will admit. Your dedication and determination for your goal is admiring, even if it is sinister. I'm a man who believes that you should fight for what you think is right and that you should never give up on your own personal goal."

"You're a man?" Izumi questions.

Ryuji smacked his arm without taking his eyes off of the giant boar man in the middle of the room; Izumi turned to the former Yakuza head member with an offended expression.

"Even if others deem it sinister, your own dedication is what drives you to make sure your goal succeeds. For that… I will help you with your dream." War Pig says.

Frostbite smiles in response. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement." he says.

The gang member suddenly ran out of the office and handed his boss a pink invoice. "Head into my office. We'll discuss about your APC."

With that, Frostbite and War Pig walked into the office, leaving the remaining three Z.E.A.L. members to be alone with the Wild Boar gang. An awkward silence suddenly loomed over the area between the two gangs, both sides not knowing how to break the tension.

"So… Did you redecorate?" Chains suddenly asks in an awkward tone.

* * *

Cementoss exited a coffee shop, having purchased a nice warm coffee with a bagel in his bag as he started to walk down the sidewalk. However, unbeknownst to the Pro Hero/teacher, he was being watched from afar by the second in command of the Z.E.A.L. terrorist group, Akira Hikari. She sat in her car as she watched her target get in a gray Volkswagen buggy car. The car suddenly started up as it drove away; Hikari turned on her car as she followed Cementoss to his next destination.

* * *

"Armored plating across the car, Engine Level 4, bullet proof tires, tinted windows, suspension, Transmission Level 4, turbo, and finally, off road tires." War Pig lists on the invoice. "You only want one of these, right?"

"Yes. That's correct." Frostbite replies.

War Pig started to write something on the pink slip of paper. "All of this will come at a total of… ¥66 million."

"I can afford that. We've robbed a couple armored transport cars while the rest of us were at the mall."

"Why did you destroy the mall in the first place?" War Pig asks.

"To show the world what we're capable of and that we aren't to be messed around with. I wanted to show the Pro Heroes that they can't protect everyone. I want to watch them suffer."

"What did the Pro Heroes do to you that makes you hate them?" the boar gang leader asks.

"It's what they are that pisses me off." Frostbite clarifies. "They think that just because their heroes and celebrities that they can get away with all the shit a normal person would get trialed for. They're fake and they're liars. They don't care about the world or it's civilians. They only care about themselves. For the glory and the money and the fame. They're everything that is wrong with this world."

"What about those with Quirks that aren't Pro Heroes?" War Pig asks.

Frostbite looked down, having a hateful glare on his face. "I hate them." he says above a whisper. "I _hate_ Quirks. All my life I've been tormented by them, ridiculed by them. They thought just because I was Quirkless that it was alright for them to make my life miserable. They'll see what a man is capable of when driven off the edge of sanity and when pressured enough."

Frostbite suddenly looked up at War Pig, having an unreadable expression.

"Do you know what a true hero is?" he asks. War Pig was silent and retained his calm expression. "A true hero is someone who fights what is right, even if it means if people don't agree with him… When I was first asked this… I don't know, I thought a hero was All Might so… I admired him. The thing is… I was wrong. Because the very next, the very next day I'm telling you… All Might retired. And then I saw who he truly was. A weak, zombie, tiny man that looks like he can't even lift a pencil. He was our Number 1 Pro Hero and to know that _that's _what he looks like… confuses me. How can someone like him be a hero when all they do is take, take, take and look like that but when I try to do good, I'm declared a villain. So let me ask you this, let me ask you this just once, War Pig… What. Is. A villain?"

Once again, War Pig was silent.

"A villain is just a misunderstood person that people don't bother to even listen to or care about." Frostbite continues to rant. "As soon as we step out of line and we do one odd act that society doesn't deem 'normal', we're deemed villains. It's unfair. We're the real victims in every story because we don't get help. The world doesn't care about people like me or you. We're not meant to have a happy ending. People like us… we don't get happiness. That's why we have to take it because that's all we want is happiness and love… but the world wants us to starve and we get desperate. No one cares about us… no one cared about me… That's why I want to destroy the world and reshape it in my own image. To make the perfect world that is fit for everyone, where there are no Pro Heroes and certainly… No Quirks… If I get rid of Quirks then… _I_ will be the only one with powers… I would be a God to them…"

War Pig backed up, now slightly disturbed at Frostbites sudden change of attitude. The snow villain looked back up and faced War Pig, now giving eye contact.

"I am… a true hero." Frostbite says above a whisper.

War Pig, now freaked out at Frostbite's insane attitude, slightly slid the invoice towards the snow villain. "Just sign the invoice, man." War Pig says.

For a brief moment, Frostbite continued to glare at War Pig before snapping back into reality. He grabbed a pen and quickly wrote his signature before handing the invoice back to the boar leader.

The two then exited the office as Frostbite made a beeline to the chop shop's exit. "Let's go." he tells his men.

The three glanced at each other, wondering why he was in a hurry, before leaving the chop shop along with their boss.

The four entered the black SUV, with Ryuji in the driver seat, while Izumi and Chains were in the back seat. At that moment, Ryuji's phone started buzzing, prompting him to pull it out before answering.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"_Put Yuki on the line. I have information regarding Cementoss."_ Hikari's voice was heard on the phone line.

Ryuji handed Yuki the phone, who instinctively placed it by his ear. "What?" he asks.

"_I found out where Cementoss lives. I'll text the coordinates onto Ryuji's phone. Oh and Yuki."_

"Yeah?"

"_Please be careful when you attack him in the building. My cousin lives on the same floor."_

"I'll try my best."

With that, Frostbite hung up the phone before handing it back to Ryuji. At that moment, his phone buzzed once more, receiving a text from his superior.

"She texted the address." he informs his boss.

Frostbite leaned over and took a look at the text. "I know that place." he says. "And it's 11:00, so he must be asleep now. This should make the job much easier."

"You really gonna kill someone in their sleep?" Izumi asks.

"Gotta do what you gotta do." Frostbite replies as he exits the vehicle. "Take Chains back to the hideout. I'll be back in a few hours or so."

Frostbite closed the door before flying off, leaving the three Z.E.A.L. members in front of the chop shop. "Is this car a rental?" Chains asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryuji asks.

"I think I might have accidentally ripped the carpet off the floor."

"Oh my!" Izumi groans.

"Are you serious?!" Ryuji asks.

"What! There was a flap! I don't know about you but when I see something interesting, I have to play with it!" Chains exclaims.

"You're the equivalent of a cat _and_ a child!"

"Shut the hell up, Ryuji! You've been giving me shit from day one!"

"This is why the boss never respected you!"

"MY MOM HAD CANCER AND I NEEDED MONEY FOR TREATMENT!"

"I gave up Astrology for this?" Izumi asks himself as he stares at the ceiling of the car with a tired expression.

* * *

An apartment complex stood in it's spot in the middle of the night as Frostbite stood beside Hikari's car, whom was in the driver's seat. "He's in there?" Frostbite asks.

"Hm-mm." Hikari replies. "Fifth floor. Room 5C." Frostbite started to approach the building, until Hikari stopped him. "Hey." she called out for him.

The snow villain turned around. "Yeah?" he questions.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something before closing it, waving her hand at him. "Forget it." she tells him.

Thinking nothing of it, Frostbite turned back around and continued to approach the building. Hikari started up her car and drove off shortly afterwards.

Inside the small main lobby, a woman with an abnormally large nose, possibly due to her Quirk, had her feet kicked up on her desk as she read a magazine. She suddenly looked up to see someone walking into her building; her carefree expression soon turned to one of fear as she lowered her magazine down to her lap.

"You… You're…"

She was suddenly cut off when an axe morphed into existence, before it swung towards her head. The sound of a body falling to the floor was heard as Frostbite walked passed the body. The head of the woman was sticking out from behind the desk, making as if she was lying behind it. However, her legs were on the other side of the desk, sticking out, indicating that she was decapitated.

Frostbite walked up the stairs to the fifth floor where Cementoss was located; he approached room 5C where the Pro Hero/teacher lived. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, finding out that it was locked. He retracted his hand from the knob as his pigmentation suddenly disappeared. He was now snow white as he dematerialized into a pile of snow, before slipping under the crack of the door.

The pile of snow slipped inside Cementoss' apartment before it materialized back into the snow villain himself. Immediately, Frostbite started to examine the inside of the teacher's apartment. Through his distorted vision, he saw everything around him blurry and in red. There were numerous types of plants all around the apartment and it gave off an old Japanese village vibe.

Frostbite turned his head to a small hallway where a few doors were seen. He approached the hallway as he opened up each of the doors. The first door led to an empty bedroom, most likely a guest room. The second door was a broom closet, where to his surprise, Cementoss kept numerous toys of him inside. Slightly surprised, and kind of weirded out by the collection of toys, he slowly closed the door.

The third door was a small bathroom with a tub/shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror wall. He walked over to the mirror and started to stare at his reflection. Even though it has been days since his accident, the fact that Frostbite was no longer human and no longer had human like features still disturbed him yet fascinated him at the same time. His skin was still light blue with visible navy blue veins all around his body, his hair had turned from black to white though he still retained his blue streak down the side while his eyes were completely bloodshot and his pupils turned from jewel blue to blood red.

He activated his snowstorm blast and lowered the force and pressure down to it's minimum output, creating ice cold air. The air completely fogged the mirror while completely dampening it at the same time. He ran his index finger across the mirror and wrote out a sentence:

HEROES MUST DIE

After that, he exited the bathroom, leaving the murderous message on the mirror, to continue with his objective. He approached one of the doors in the hallway and slightly opened it. There, he saw a sleeping Cementoss lying in his bed underneath his covers. He silently made his way towards the bed as he snuck inside the room; he watched as the sleeping Cementoss was below him, completely unaware of the events that would transpire. The villain activated his powers as ice cold air radiated over his entire hand as he slowly lowered it to the Pro Hero's face.

"To what reason do you have to intrude in my homestead?" Cementoss suddenly asks, though his eyes were still closed. Frostbite instantly grew a stared look as he stared at the sleeping Pro Hero below him. "I assume it's nothing more but a villain scheme you have, am I right?"

Frostbite retained his startled expression, creeped on how Cementoss was just casually talking to him with his eyes closed. The Pro Hero suddenly opened his eyes as he sat up, staring at Frostbite directly at his bloodshot eyes.

"I asked you a question." he says.

"You know, honestly, until this _exact_ second I thought you were sleep talking." Frostbite tells him in a startled tone.

Cementoss shrugged in response. "I'm a light sleeper." he responds as he got up from his bed. "Do you want tea?" he asks.

Frostbite grew a confused expression as Cementoss exited his bedroom; the snow villain followed him as the Pro Hero made his way to his small kitchen where he turned on the light. He turned on the stove below the tea kettle, slowly boiling water inside.

"You know for as long as I could remember," Cementoss began. "I've always been a light sleeper. Ever since I was a little boy, I used to get woken up by the smallest of sounds. Mice. Crickets… My neighbors fighting… My doctors say it's insomnia but me… I just blame genetics. It's hard juggling two professional jobs at once, not that you would know anything about it. Being a Pro Hero _and_ a high school teacher is quite exhausting. You would think that I would be tuckered out at night but here I am. Making tea at midnight… You want some?"

"I don't need any kind of sustenance anymore. I have no organs." Frostbite tells him.

"So the rumors are true… you _are_ made out of snow… Tell me, how did that happen?" Cementoss asks.

Frostbite was silent for a brief moment before answering. "Why do you care?" he asks.

"Believe or not, I am curious as to what makes a person choose the side of evil and villainy. Was it bad home life? An abusive parent? The wrong crowd. The environment they grew up in… A freak accident? There are all kinds of stories that make a person choose the path they walk to this day… It's honestly fascinating if you ask me."

"I'm not a villain… I've just been really unlucky." Frostbite tells the Pro Hero.

"Even villains can be sympathetic when given the right story." Cementoss responds casually as he pours the tea kettle into a mug.

"Are you not threatened at the face of death?" Frostbite asks, gritting his teeth.

Cementoss loudly slams the tea kettle as he made eye contact with the villain once again. He started to slowly march his way towards the villain, not taking his eyes off him and vice versa along the way. Cementoss stood in front of Frostbite, mere inches away from his face, as he retained his serious expression, staring directly into Frostbite's bloodshot eyes.

"Throughout my time as a Pro Hero, I have faced many villains. None less threatening than you. You're all the same to me. Someone trying to get what they want and not caring who they hurt along the way."

Frostbite was silent for a brief moment. "A villain is just someone who's misunderstood that people don't care about. We're just unfortunate. That's all we are." Frostbite counters.

"You're a sick man, Yuki." Cementoss replies. For a short while, they stared at each other's eyes ferociously, not saying a word until the Pro Hero spoke up again. "All I ask is why?"

Frostbite was silent yet again before saying his answer. "Because people like you don't care about people like me." he replies.

Cementoss thought hard on those words as he continued to stare directly into Frostbite eyes. He suddenly turned around and made his way back to the kitchen, where he picked up his mug of tea.

"I heard about your impact on the city." Cementoss says. "Your murder spree… 39 people… How do you sleep at night knowing you've taken away so many innocent lives?"

"No one is innocent… Not to me at least… I also don't need the normal human necessities in order to live anymore. Food, water, sleep, and even breathing is all old news to me… I'm immortal."

"And how does it feel?"

Frostbite thought hard on the question before heavily sighing through his nose. "It feels heavy." he says above a whisper.

Cementoss nodded as he made his way to his couch, where he took a single sip from his tea. "So are you here to make me a victim for your murder spree?... Or are you here to make a point?" he asks.

"I'm here because you prove to be a major threat to my plans." Frostbite tells him. "Your Quirk allows you to rebuild any building in the matter of minutes… It's proven to be a… thorn, let's call it, to my side and to my plans."

"And you want me out of the picture, I presume?" Cementoss asks, taking another sip from his mug.

"Or I could amputate your hands and prevent you from using your Quirk. Either way is fine."

Cementoss gently placed his mug on the counter and faced Frostbite again. "Tell me, are you really contemptuous of taking lives for your own self?" he asks. "Do you not care about the families of those who you take away from them? What made you into the villain… into the monster you are?"

"A combination of society mistreating me and an unfortunate accident." Frostbite answers honestly. "I care nothing for those who I kill because they deserve it. They think that just because they have powers, they can abuse them and torment the Quirkless… It's not right. I'm simply cleaning the streets of scum… I _will_ reshape society… and I will be the only, true hero in this world that lives up to his name and legacy."

"Words from a madman." Cementoss responds.

"A madman is someone you just don't understand."

"Of course I don't. I don't understand why people kill or why you kill. It makes no sense."

"Then it only makes you an ignorant fool."

Cementoss leaned back in his couch as he continued to stare directly into Frostbite eyes. "Tell me, when you hit the mall… what did you feel?" he asks.

For the longest time, Frostbite didn't answer as he continued to heavily stare at Cementoss, a mixture of a glare and determination, before finally giving his answer. "Satisfaction." he answers honestly above a whisper.

Cementoss nodded his head as he stood up from the couch. "Do you know what you're standing on?" he suddenly asks.

Before Frostbite could reply, Cementoss bent down and slammed his hands onto the floor. Frostbite looked down only to immediately get trapped in a cocoon of cement. He grunted as he struggled in the trap as Cementoss approached him, tapping on the cocoon of cement he just created.

"I had my floors and walls lined with cement for the sole purpose of stopping anyone who breaks into my apartment." he tells him. "I'll let the police handle you when they get here. While you were listening to me talking back there, I secretly tripped the silent alarm. All homesteads of Pro Heroes have them. They'll be here in a matter of minutes, and because you have no way to get out of that cocoon, you might as well give up now."

Frostbite suddenly started chuckling, confusing the Pro Hero/teacher. "Hehehehe. Hahahahaha! Who do you think I am? Koru Yuki?" the villain asks.

At that moment, his pigmentation disappeared as he turned to a pile of snow and flew out of the cocoon, freeing himself. Cementoss stared at the act with a shocked expression, genuinely surprised that Frostbite was able to get out of the trap with such ease.

"Oh boy." he mumbles.

"Cement tricks don't work on the snowman. But do snow tricks work on the cement-man?" Frostbite asks him.

He suddenly went on his knees and slammed his hands onto the floor and started to produce a vast amount of snow that covered the entire floor. Cementoss went wide-eyed as he stared at the snow rapidly coming towards him.

"Oh this can't be good." he says.

The entire wall of the building suddenly burst open as giant spikes made out of snow shot out from the hole. Cementoss was sent flying out of the building as he landed on top of his car, completely crushing the roof and setting off the alarm.

"Ugh, and I had a week left on the payment." Cementoss groans as he slides off the car and onto the ground.

A pile of snow rained down onto the street before it materialized back into Frostbite, all while Cementoss' car alarm continued to blare. Frostbite started to approach the weakened Cementoss as he shape shifted his hand into a sledgehammer before smashing the front of the Cementoss' car. Upon impact, the car immediately blew up as flames blew out to the side behind Frostbite, all while he didn't look back at the explosion.

Cementoss continued to back up before standing back on his feet, though struggling in the process. The snow villain suddenly grabbed the Pro Hero's wrists, immediately giving him frostbite. Cementoss screamed in utter pain as Frostbite's painful grip only tightened as the villain continued to glare down at the struggling Pro Hero. Before he could reach five seconds, Frostbite released Cementoss as he fell to the ground and onto his knees, staring at his severely damaged skin, hissing in pain. The snow villain suddenly shape shifted his arm into a giant axe as Cementoss looked up in fear; Frostbite looked down on him with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't worry,"he says. "this will only hurt a lot."

He suddenly swung his axe down as the sound of flesh ripping rapidly could be heard. A pair of amputated hands fell to the ground as blood dripped down and onto them. Cementoss hovered his arms with no hands in front of his face, his breathing shaky as he stared at his nonexistent hands in utter horror.

"If there's one thing than giving Pro Heroes what they deserve… it's watching them suffer." Frostbite tells him. "Recovery Girl won't be able to heal that now, will she?"

Frostbite suddenly started walking away from the horror filled Cementoss, having a neutral expression on his face. Behind him. Cementoss suddenly passed out from blood loss as he fell to the side, hitting his head against a car, causing the alarm to go off.

Frostbite continued to walk down the empty street, still retaining his neutral expression and one step closer to his goal.

* * *

**(**…

…

…

…

…

…

**Seriously, I have nothing witty to say.)**


	16. The Whyte Stayne

**(Let me just say, thank you all for putting up with how absolutely bat shit crazy this story with no structural plan is. Seriously, I'm really thankful. As of now, this story is currently my most successful story due to the amount of follows and favorites. Of course, it's nowhere near the amount of follows/favorites than other more successful fanfics than mine.**

**I understand that this isn't everyone's first choice when it comes to a My Hero Academia story, considering that it's not an "original idea". There are other villain OC/villain Midoriya stories out there that are WAAAY better than mine, which brings up this important question:**

**What the hell are you doing reading this story in the first place?**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful and all but I'm just so… so confused as to why you guys seem to think that this story is, at bare minimum, good. Either way, thank you all. No seriously, thank you. I understand I have some work to do but I just want to say that I'm writing this story, not in hopes to becoming famous or anything, but as a way to express and share my imagination and creativity with everyone, even if people [d1nos and Shoytahn] seem to hate this story and love to shit on it. I enjoy writing Yuki and exploring and developing his character, even if it goes into the negative light [is that a thing?] and I do have plans for him in the future.**

**You know I'm being serious when there's no shit post in the author's notes.**

**Anyway, I better wrap this up. I don't want this author's note to be too long. Just wanted to say thank you for putting up with my bullshit and everything else.)**

* * *

Frostbite sat in Hikari's office as he was reading a newspaper, with the front page being about Cementoss' attack. The front page read: **CEMENTOSS QUIRKLESS? Is this the end of his hero career?** After reading the article, a small triumphant smile appeared on his face. The office phone suddenly rang, prompting him to set the newspaper down and answer it.

"Yeah?" he answers.

_~The APC is all finished, Frostbite. You can pick it up anytime you want.~_ War Pig's voice was heard over the phone.

"Much appreciated. Pleasure doing business with you, Piglet." Frostbite replies with a smirk on his face.

_~Don't ever call me that again.~_

The phone went dead as War Pig hung up; Frostbite placed the phone back in place as his triumphant smile only grew.

"Nothing can ruin this day." he says to himself.

Right at that moment, Hikari stormed into her office. "We have a problem." she declares.

Frostbite sighed in defeat as he hung his head low. "Why did I open my mouth?" he asks himself in a defeated tone.

"You know those three helicopters we were planning to use for our attack?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah?" Frostbite replies.

"Police found out the airfield as well as the aircrafts were owned by the Yakuza and have taken custody of the helicopters. We can't go on with the attack with the aircrafts." Hikari informs him.

Frostbite, at that moment, grabbed the newspaper on the desk and ripped it in half in anger. "Perfeeeect." he sarcastically says. "Do we know where they're keeping them?"

"That's the worst part. The military has them now." Hikari answers.

Frostbite shot her a look of utter disbelief. "Excuse me?!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, that was similar to my reaction. The military has two of the choppers at their base right now." Hikari goes on to say.

Frostbite sighed heavily as he massaged his face. "So all we need to do is go in and take the choppers? Is that it?" he asks.

"Seems so."

"Well at least this will be easy. I mean, we're heading into a military base so… On second thought, this will _not_ be easy at all."

"That's actually not all the bad news I have." Hikari pipes up.

Frostbite shot her a glare. "What do you mean?" he cautiously asks.

"One of the attack helicopters was actually stolen before police arrived."

"Who stole it?"

Hikari was silent for a moment, having a scared hesitant expression on her face. "The Triad." Hikari asks.

Frostbite gave her an extreme look of disbelief as he stood up from his seat. "The Triad? Are you- What are the Chinese doing- Forget it. They have operations all over East Asia." He blew a huge sigh as he ran his fingers through his frozen hair. "Well… We're gonna have to talk with them."

"What? You can't kill them?" Hikari asks.

"Hey, I'm crazy enough to destroy the city but the Triads, you can forget about it, even _with_ the Yakuza on my side. You know how many members are in the Triads?"

"How much?"

"No one knows! Not even the many governments in the world know! That's what makes them so dangerous! Plus they have Quirks that can probably obliterate me within seconds! I may be immune to physical pain but I'm not gonna risk it by taking on a bunch of gangsters with unknown Quirks!"

"What about the police?"

"The police don't have Quirks, or if they do, they're weak Quirks." Frostbite tells her. "The only way we can get the helicopter back is if I meet with them in person. I'm gonna have to do that sooner or later. Thing is, I don't know where they operate."

"Well my contact says that the Triads are hiding out in Southern Japan. The Nara Prefecture in the city of Sakurai." Hikari tells him.

Frostbite groaned as he walked passed her. "Well it looks like I'm making a pit stop at Nara then after I hit the military base." he says.

"How long will that take?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite turns around to face her. "I don't know!" Frostbite yells. "This is the military base we're talking about. I'll probably be back in the middle of the night or early morning. I'm not sure."

"Well… Good luck is all I have to say. Not that you would need it. You're powerful enough to take down three Pro Heroes. How was the fight with Cementoss by the way?" she asks.

"It was short." Frostbite answers. "I'm just disappointed that he didn't put up much of a fight. He even lined his walls in his apartment with concrete to use his Quirk."

"Really?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah. And well, we all know what happened…" Frostbite suddenly grew a serious expression on his face. "The look on his face. The terror in his eyes, not because I amputated his hands… but because I took away the one thing he could never replace… His dream."

"Those Pro Heroes… Nobody likes them." Hikari growls.

"And yet, there's an ubiquitous amount of schools all over the world that are dedicated to creating them." Frostbite replies.

"Yuki." Hikari suddenly calls out to him. The frozen snow villain turned to his second in command, whom was shooting him a serious expression. "Why do you hate Pro Heroes so much? I can tell it's not just because they don't care about us. Something about your rants are… personal… What did they do to you?"

For a while, Frostbite didn't say anything, until he heavily let out a long sigh. He suddenly looked down on the ground as he began playing with his fingers before looking back up at Hikari.

"I just hate them." he tells her. "Nothing will satisfy me more than watching them suffer as they watch their world crumble before them. I want to make them bleed and make them realize that they're not as powerful as they thought… You know what my grandmother told me once? She said that I wouldn't know when an opportunity opens up if it blew up in my face. Well," he chuckles as he smiles a bit. "that's literally what happened. It seems to me I proved her wrong."

Hikari nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah." she agrees.

"You know, when I first got these powers I thought they were a curse, but now… I realize that they're a gift." Frostbite goes on to say. "Midoriya said that I could make a change in the world even if I was Quirkless… how right he was… Did I already say that?"

Hikari shrugged in response. "I don't know." she answers.

"I feel like I've already said that." Frostbite himself shrugged afterwards. "No matter. What's important now is that we keep moving to achieve our dream of a new world. We'll call it…" Frostbite's suddenly determined facial expression fell. "We'll think of something later on. I gotta go speak to the pilots so they can come with me to the base. I don't know shit about flying a helicopter so I'm gonna have to bring most of Z.E.A.L. with me."

"Can I come?" Hikari asks.

"If you want to, I don't care." Frostbite replies as he exits the office. In the main room of their hideout, the many Soldiers were all chatting with each other when their boss walked in. "Listen up, I got something important to say."

"You're getting married?" Chains asks.

"No." Frostbite replies in utter disbelief.

"If you were to get married, who would be your best man? Me and Ryuji were having a bet. I bet that it would be me."

"I said it would be anyone BUT him." Ryuji replies.

"That's not important right… besides it _definitely_ won't be any of you guys." Frostbite quickly says.

Chains slams his fist on the table in anger. "FUUUUUH!" he shouts in anger.

"I just got word that our helicopters were taken away so we can't really do anything until we get them back." Frostbite tells his army.

"Who took 'em?" Izumi asks.

"The military… and the Triads."

"Heeeeey! My brother's part of the Triad! I can just ask him for it back!" shouts a Soldier in a happy manner.

Everyone turned to him and gave him an odd look. "Who are you?" asks Hikari.

"Zhang Li." the member replies.

Chains leaned toward Ryuji. "Did you know he was Chinese?" Chains whisper to his ally.

"We all wear masks. How am I supposed to know?" Ryuji whispers back.

"First of all, that's a horrible idea." Frostbite tells the Chinese member.

"What?" Zhang replies in a disappointed tone.

"Second of all, we're probably gonna have to make a deal with the Triads. I know that may sound like another horrible idea-"

"It is." Izumi interrupted.

"-but it's the only idea we have. I can't risk taking on the entire Triad. If I do, they'll be on our ass until we're all dead. It's best if we don't show any hostility towards them."

"What about the military?" Ryuji asks.

"I was getting to that," he tells him. "The military on the other hand, we can screw over as many times as we want because, well frankly, they're the military. No one really cares about those guys anyway. Bunch of brainwash freaks if you ask me. Secondly, they won't openly gun for us since they have other things to do than to chase us around. The only way they're gonna get involved is if we create an entire war against the country... Which I'm pretty sure we're getting close to so that's an achievement right there."

"Yeah but since Quirks took over the world, the military got a _HUUUGE_ bump in funding. They have like jet packs and stuff like that." Chains says.

"You know who else can fly? Me. I'm gonna have to bring in most of the Z.E.A.L. team with me in order to raid the entire military base and get our helicopters out of it. Who were the pilots again?"

"Me and the guy in the mohawk." Izumi says as he points to a random masked Soldier.

"Alright, well you and mohawk guy are coming with me to the military base along with… maybe… thousand more soldiers." Frostbite tells the group.

"Even him?" Chains points to the combine man.

"I got run over by a combine." the combine man happily exclaimed.

"Permission to smack him, Frostbite?" Ryuji asks.

"Permission granted." Frostbite replies.

Immediately, Ryuji smacked Chains in the back of the head, resulting in a yelp from the former Yakuza member. "OW!" he shouts in pain as he grabs the back of his head.

"So when are we going to the military base?" asks Izumi.

"Maybe tomorrow." he suddenly turned to Hikari. "Hikari, relay this message to the other outposts and get as many people on board with this. We're storming the castle on this one so we're gonna need as much fire power as possible. Meanwhile, I'm going to Sakurai City to meet with the Triads so I can form some kind of deal with them to get our third chopper back."

"Alone?" Hikari asks. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm positive." he tells her. "No offense, Hikari, but you're..."

Hikari grew an offended look. "What?" she asks, hostility in her voice as she glared at her boss.

"Uh…" Frostbite mumbles.

"What were you going to say? That I'm a woman? That I can't get shit done because of that?" she surmises.

"No! I was gonna say you're kind… you know… clingy."

Hikari gave him a disappointed expression. "Oh, did you _not_ just say that." she says to him.

"Shit man, I'm from Hokkaido. I can't keep track of what comes out of my mouth. Look, just do what I told you to do. I got some other business to take care of."

With that, Frostbite exited the hideout, but not before Hikari yelled her final words to him as he left. "I am NOT clingy!" she yells.

* * *

**NARA PREFECTURE**

**SAKURAI CITY**

A few cars drove down the street in the middle of the night as Frostbite was crouched on top of a building at it's edge, looking down at the street. There, he saw a single bar with red lights flashing that read RED RIVER BAR with stairs that lead down below. A car drove passed the bar as Frostbite squinted at the bar; he suddenly stuck his hand inside his chest and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hikari said this was the bar the Triad usually visits." he says to himself.

He stuffed the piece of paper back inside his chest as he jumped off the building. He floated his way towards the building before landing right at the top of the stairway. Before he could walk down, a drunken man stumbled up the stairway and passed the snow villain, completely unaware of his presence.

"In all my life I've never had that many drinks, than chilling on the beach with a hairless lynx. I said to the wife, 'Bitch, I'm going out with some friends.' That was ten years ago and I have not made amends. Oh show me the way to Tokyo. I've spent all my money on porn and on bloooooow." the man before passing out into the gutter.

"I've officially lost all faith in the human race." Frostbite mutters before walking down the stairs.

He opened the door and entered the bar, immediately taking in the scenery in front of him. It was a simple looking bar, with booths, a pool table, and a jukebox. It was mostly empty save for a few consumers, but the focal point of the bar were two men in black suits at the bar counter talking to each other. Seeing how these two were the only ones with suits on, Frostbite deduced that these were the members of the Triads.

"Wǒ bǎ gé luòkè fàng zài tā de shuāngyǎn zhī jiān. Wǒ ràng tā jǔjué wǒ de xuēzi. (I put the Glock in between his eyes. I let him chew on a piece of my boot.)" the first Triad member says to his comrade.

The other Triad member laughed in response. "Jiē xiàlái fāshēngle shénme? (What happened next?)" he asks.

"Nà jiāhuo chàdiǎn nòng shīle tā de kùzi. Wǒ gàosù nǐ, nǐ yīnggāi yǐjīng kàn dàole zhège jiāhuo liǎn shàng de biǎoqíng. (The guy almost pissed his pants. I tell ya, you should've seen the look on this guy's face.)"

Frostbite took a seat next to the two and looked at the bartender. "What'll it be?" the bartender asks.

"Just a glass of lukewarm water." Frostbite replies.

"Are you sure?" the bartender asks confusingly.

"Did I stutter?" Frostbite says in a menacing tone.

The bartender raised his hands in the air. "Alright man, whatever you say." he says as he walks away.

As Frostbite waited for his drink, he eavesdropped on the conversation beside him.

"Wǒ gào sù tā, 'Nǐ de jiějiě shì wǒmen de cáichǎn. Wǒmen kěyǐ yòng nǐ de xuè lái túmǒ dìbǎn.' Nà lìkè shǐ tā bì zuǐ. (I told him, 'Your sister is our property. We can use your blood to smear the floor.' That immediately shut him up.)" the first Triad member says.

His friend let out a loud chortle at his friend's remark. "Nǐ gěi tā kànle! (You showed him!)" he says.

"Chéngwéi xìngbié qíshì shībài zhě bìng bù kù. (It's not cool to be a sexist loser.)" Frostbite says in Chinese as he's handed his glass of lukewarm water.

The two Triad members turned to Frostbite, giving him angry expressions. "Nǐ dàodǐ shì shéi? (Who the fuck are you?)" the second Triad member says.

"Zhǐshì jiǔbā gùkè. Méishénme tèbié de. (Just a bar customer. Nothing special.)" Frostbite replied.

"Nín kěndìng huì wèi jiǔbā gùkè shuō dé hǎo. (You sure talk smart for a bar patron.)" the first Triad member replies.

"Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì? (What's your name?)" his friend asks.

"Wǒ de míngzì bìng bù chóng yào. Zhòngyào de shì, wǒ kěyǐ zài jǐ miǎo zhōng nèi wánquán cā chú nín hé nín de péngyǒu. (My name is not important. The important thing is that I can completely erase you and your friends in a few seconds.)" Frostbite replies.

"Oooohooo. Small man talk biiig." the Triad member says in a heavy Chinese accent.

"Ye-ah. You compensating for something?" his friend tauntingly asks.

Frostbite, without looking, sticks his index finger in the Triad member's alcoholic drink, slowly freezing it. The first Triad member looked down to see that his drink was completely frozen.

"What the f-...!" he shouts.

He turned his head before he and his friend grew wide eyes, realizing that they were sitting next to a notorious villain. Frostbite, on the other hand, was dunking his entire hand in the lukewarm which instantly froze into ice while giving the two Triad members a lazy look. He suddenly stood up, not taking his eyes off the Triad members, and looked down at them as they stared up at him with discomfort in their eyes.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" he asks, his hand stuck in the glass of ice.

* * *

"So wait, you want to meet with the Triad? Are you nuts?!" the Triad member asks.

Currently, Frostbite and the two Triad members were outside in the back alley behind the bar, discussing the important matters.

"It's important." Frostbite tells him. "I understand that you and your Triad took a helicopter from an airfield that belonged to the Yakuza. I thought you guys were at a truce? What happened?"

"Look, when the Yakuza went down with the Shie Hassaikai raid, we took the opportunity to, uh, 'appropriate' some of their belongings for 'safe measures'." the second Triad member replies.

"Yeah. That's right."

"Well now I'm gonna need that chopper back. It's for something important." Frostbite tells the two.

"What do you need it for?" the second Triad member asks.

"To change the world." Was all the snow villain replied.

The two Triad members grew confused looks, not knowing what he meant. "You planning on changing the world with an air show?" the first Triad member asks.

"What? No!" Frostbite yells in disbelief.

"Then I don't understand why you need the chopper for."

"It's a chopper. I think it's pretty self explanatory on why I need it. Look, just take me to your boss so I can negotiate the terms with him."

"Oh no. No can do." the second Triad member says, raising his hands in the air.

"Yeah, Tao Zhao doesn't meet with strangers. Especially those that are wanted criminals. Says it's bad for business plus it brings attention."

"I'm not _that_ much of a wanted criminal." Frostbite retorted.

"You blew up a mall!"

"What's wrong with that?"

The two Triad members turned each other, shooting each other disturbed expressions before turning back to the snow themed villain.

"Bottom line is, you can't see him." the Triad member finishes.

Frostbite immediately broke the glass of frozen water that was stuck to his hand instantly, sending ice and glass shards everywhere. This action startled the two and after seeing first hand from the presentation that Frostbite just showed them, he had immense strength and was a force not to be dealt with.

"That wasn't a question." Frostbite growls.

The two Triad members turned to each other before turning around, their backs facing the wanted criminal. "Nǐ xiāngxìn tā ma? (Do you believe him?)" the first Triad member whispers to his friend.

"Tā shì tōngjī fàn. Wǒ dāngrán bù xiāngxìn tā! Érqiě tā kàn shàngqù hěn chǒu. (He is a wanted criminal. I certainly don't believe him! And he looks ugly.)" his friend replies back in a whisper as well.

"Suīrán tā wén qǐlái xiàng lánméi. Nǐ méiyǒu wén dào ma? (Although he smells like blueberries. Don't you smell it?)"

"Suān lánméi? (Sour blueberries?)"

"You guys know I can understand you, right?" Frostbite tells the two.

The two turned around to face the snow villain. "Are you sure you only want the chopper?" the first member asks.

"Trust me. That's the only thing I want." Frostbite reassures the two.

"Is that all? You don't want to kill us?" the second member asks.

"If I wanted to kill you two…"

Frostbite suddenly grabbed the collars of their shirts and brought them close to his face. His bloodshot eyes from the snow blindness along with his menacing blood red pupils that shrunk disturbed the two Triad members as they instantly began cowering in fear. A thick, menacing aura that was poisoned with hatred and rage radiated around Frostbite as he stared at the two with a hard glare that could penetrate titanium.

"I would've done so already." he finishes his sentence.

The two members continued to cower as their lips trembled; their skin grew chappy as Frostbite's sub zero breath touched their cheeks.

"G-Got it." the first member says.

"Whatever you say." the second member adds.

Frostbite dropped the two as they fell to their butts; he glared downward at them, only scaring them even more. "Take me to Tao Zhao." he orders.

* * *

The two Triad members and Frostbite. whom had his hood over his head, approached a mansion off in the sticks of Japan in the countryside; the night sky still loomed over the area, still the middle of the night.

"This is it?" Frostbite asks.

"Hm-mm. You gotta be careful though. Mr. Zhao is kind of jumpy on new visitors. You're lucky you get to talk to him at all." the member says.

_~Shéi zài nà'er? (Who's there?)~_ a voice was heard over the intercom at the front gate.

The member pressed a button on the intercom. "Táo zhuō yà de liǎng gè nánrén jiā yī míng kèrén. (Two of Tao Zhoa's men plus a guest.)" he answers.

The gate buzzed as it suddenly started to slowly open inwards; the two men and Frostbite entered the estate, walking towards the front door. Once approaching the door, the gangster knocked on it before it opened shortly afterwards. Another man in a suit opened up the door as the three entered the large mansion before walking into the lavish living room.

"Tāmen wèishéme bǎ yīgè mòshēng rén dài dào wǒjiā! Wǒ yīnggāi zǎo jiù shāle tāmen! (Why did they bring a stranger to my house! I should have killed them long ago!)" Tao Zhao shouts at one of his bodyguards. He turned to see that his two men and Frostbite entered his living room. "Who's this jackass?"

"Just someone who wants to negotiate the terms of borrowing your helicopter for a short while is all." Frostbite answers.

"My helicopter? You mean the Yakuzas?! Those scumbags hogged the helicopter after they went down. It was about time someone took their toys away." Tao Zhao says.

"Well now I need to use it for something."

"And why would I, a wealthy mob boss, a petty thug like you, a helicopter that is now owned by the Tao Zhao Triad?" the mob boss asks.

Frostbite slowly approached the mob boss and took off his hood, revealing his disfigured, abnormal face.

"Because I ain't some petty thug." Frostbite answers, staring deeply into the mob boss' eyes.

Tao Zhao's expression didn't change as he continued to glare at the snow villain in front of him. Sighing afterwards, he walked over to his whiskey globe decanter and grabbed a glass cup before pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"For 47 years, I have been the proud leader and boss of the Tao Zhao Triad, hoping to pass it on to my son, Wang Zhao." Tao Zhao starts off as he takes a sip from his glass. "For 47 years, I have been the wealthiest and most successful mob boss in recent history. For 47 years, I have never been approached by a terrorist asking to 'borrow' some of my property. What makes you think I would lose the streak now?"

"I understand that you're proud of your history, Tao Zhao." Frostbite replies. "And I understand that I just can't simply steal the helicopter from you, otherwise I will never hear the end of the Tao Zhao Triad. Which is _why_ I'm here to politely and respectfully negotiate a bargain in which we both obtain what we want. As the proud leader of Z.E.A.L., I represent my team and it's members. I understand what it means to be the lead of something you value. You're not alone on the boat, Tao Zhao."

"What are your goals?" Tao Zhao asks after taking a sip from his drink.

"That's funny. War Pig asked me the same question last night." Frostbite says.

"And has your answer changed?"

Frostbite was quiet for a moment, pondering on last night's conversation he had with the boar biker gang leader.

"_To make the perfect world that is fit for everyone, where there are no Pro Heroes and certainly… No Quirks… If I get rid of Quirks then… I will be the only one with powers… I would be a God to them…"_

Frostbite snapped back into his warped reality as he faced the mob boss yet again. "Well?" Tao Zhao says in a slight impatient tone.

After saying silent for a few more seconds, Frostbite gave his answer. "To create the perfect world where everything is equal." he says.

"If you don't mind me asking, how will you achieve this dream of yours?"

"By eliminating Pro Heroes." Frostbite immediately answered. "They're what's wrong with this city. They're the true definition of chaos and disharmony. Fake liars in capes and masks… I hate them."

Tao Zhao was silent for a brief moment before finishing the rest of his whiskey, setting it back down into his globe decanter afterwards.

"You're motivated, I'll give you that… I respect that. That goes a long way in my book." Tao Zhao says to him. "You can have the chopper, _if_ you do something for me in return."

"What is it?" Frostbite asks.

"Bǎ wénjiàn gěi wǒ! (Bring me the file!)" Tao Zhao ordered one of his men. One of his men walked over to a drawer where he pulled out a file and handed it to his boss. "This file contains someone that I hate dearly."

"Americans?" Frostbite asks.

"My cousin." Tao Zhao replies.

"Aaah family feud. One of my favorite pastimes to watch next to Jeopardy."

Tao Zhao handed Frostbite the file to which he opened it up, revealing a photo of Tao Zhao's cousin on it. "That is Wei Zhao. Let me tell you, he's a flipping asshole. Not only did he betray the Triad but he's going to sell me out to the government and have my ass arrested! Can you believe that!"

"Gee. I don't know why he would ever do that." Frostbite sarcastically responds with an eyeroll.

"I know! Right?! He has some super lawyer or something that I overheard him talk about."

"So what do you want me to do?" Frostbite asks.

"I want you to kidnap Wei Zhao so we can interrogate him into finding out the identity of his lawyer and then take them both out."

"Then I can get the chopper I'm here for?"

"In due time, Frostbite, you'll get that chopper. First, you work for me."

"I don't work for anyone. Not anymore. I'm only doing my part of the deal and then you do yours." Frostbite tells the mob boss.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Look, Wei Zhao is hanging out at a strip club in the Shizuoka Prefecture. It's called the Whyte Stayne." Tao Zhao answers.

"Why is it called that?" Frostbite asks.

Tao Zhao tilted his head and chuckled in response, growing a devious smile. "You'll see when you get there." he tells him. "It's his favorite strip club. I know this because he goes there every Thursday to throw his money at strippers and blow. Strangely, that's not the worst thing he has ever done. He's going to have guards in there so you better be careful."

"Guards won't be a problem. I can handle them."

"Then don't disappoint me. Once your part of the deal is fulfilled, then you'll get the chopper as requested."

"As long as I get it."

Frostbite turned around to head towards the exit. "Oh, and Frostbite." Tao Zhao called out, prompting the snow villain to turn around. "This may go without saying but if you don't play ball, I'm gonna be forced to do something I really don't want to do."

"Same thing will apply to you, Mr. Zhao." Frostbite instantly says without skipping a beat. "Enjoy your whiskey."

With that, Frostbite exited the mansion, leaving the Tao Zhao Triad inside the large house; once outside, Frostbite flew into the sky and straight towards his next destination.

* * *

Frostbite, with his hood over his head yet again, stood across the street as he stared at the Whyte Stayne Gentlemen's Club across the street, cars passing by him along the way. There, he saw a single bouncer by the front door standing all alone with no one around; without even looking both ways, Frostbite started to jay walk across the street, prompting cars to honk at him and slam on their brakes.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. You look a little young to be entering here. You have your ID?" the bouncer asks as Frostbite approaches him.

"Here's my ID."

Immediately, the snow villain planted his hand over the bouncer's mouth as he gave him frostbite. Muffled screams could be heard from the bouncer as his skin slowly started to turn black and swell up. Eventually, ice started to spread across his body as he slowly froze completely solid. Frostbite retracted his hand as he entered the strip club, immediately hearing music being blasted on the speakers.

He walked into the main room where he saw some people surrounding a stripper who was pole dancing while the patrons threw money at her. Frostbite scanned the area as he searched for his target, seeing various other people in the strip club. He looked down at the midnight blue carpet and noticed that there were sperm patterns on the floor.

"Oh, so that's why it's called the Whyte Stayne." Frostbite says to himself.

"Watch out where you step! Some of these are actually stains!" exclaims a drunken patron.

"Eugh." Frostbite groans in disgusts

The snow villain continued to scan the entire strip club, searching for his target, like a hawk hunting for it's prey. Eventually, he laid his eyes on his target, Wei Zhao, sitting at the corner of the strip club getting a lap dance from a stripper in cheetah ware. Several men in black suits surrounded the cousin of the mob boss, all facing away from the stripper giving a lap dance behind them.

The snow villain walked down the small stairs and started approaching the Chinese man getting a lap dance, who seemed oblivious to his existence.

"Ye-ah! Now this is what I like, baby! Hey! Show me some of your titties again! Come on! I want to see those peckers!" Wei Zhao demanded as a large blush grew across his face; a slight bulge could be seen in his pants.

"You're gonna have to pay extra if you want to see my tits, honey." the stripper replies.

"Hey, Wei Zhao." Frostbite spoke up, grabbing the Chinese man's attention.

Both the stripper and Wei Zhao flinched at his sudden appearance. "Ah! What the?! Zhège pàng yòu chǒu de xiǎochǒu shì shéi?! (Who's this fat ugly clown?!)" Wei Zhao exclaims in surprise.

"The clown that's here to deliver you to your cousin. Tao Zhao wants to have a word with you." Frostbite replies.

Wei Zhao stood up and faced the snow villain, inadvertently showing his massive bulge in the process. "If my cousin wants me, then he can suck my fanny!" he shouts at the villain.

Frostbite grew a disgusted look as he forced his eyes anywhere else than his crotch. "Come on, man. The least you could do is put it in your waistband." Frostbite says.

Wei Zhao responded by activating his Quirk, which resulted in him shooting out two long and razor sharp blades out of his wrists. "I was the most powerful member in the Triad before I left! Tao Zhao will go down and I will become the rightful leader of the Triad that I deserve! Nothing will stop me! Not even-"

His sentence was cut off when Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast at him from his palms, sending him flying across the room. The three bodyguards stared at the unconscious Wei Zhao, who just finished groaning in pain, whom was lying in the middle of rubble. The three bodyguards turned to Frostbite and shot him scared expressions, to which the snow villain himself only gave a neutral expression in return.

"Oh, hell no. I'm out of here." one of the bodyguards say as he ditches the scene.

The other two bodyguards activated their own Quirks; one of the bodyguards' Quirk allowed him to shoot out small flames from his fingertips like a welder, and the other one simply made the other guy buffer.

"Really?" Frostbite asks out of annoyance.

He shape shifted his arms into giant icicles before quickly impaling the two bodyguards in the chest with them, killing them instantly. He shape shifted his arms back to normal as everyone else in the strip club ran out of the building, screaming. Frostbite approached the incapacitated Wei Zhao, whom was still lying in the rubble; right at that moment, he regained consciousness to see Frostbite standing over him, shooting him a hard glare.

"Why do you guys have to make these things so difficult?" he asks.

Wei Zhao only whimpered in fear; a hole was blasted outside of the strip club, causing the frozen statue of the bouncer to be knocked over and shatter to pieces upon impact. Right at that moment, Frostbite flew out of the strip club with Wei Zhao screaming in his hands, flying towards the Zhao mansion where he was told to deliver him to.

* * *

Frostbite flew over the gate and straight towards the front doors of the mansion, to which he rang the doorbell. After a short while, which Wei Zhao tried to squirm out of Frostbite's grip, the door opened, revealing one of Tao Zhao's men. Frostbite, in response, threw Wei Zhao into the mansion and onto his stomach where he placed his foot on his back to prevent him from getting up.

"Tao Zhao," Frostbite called out. "I got you a present."

At that moment, the Triad boss came walking into the room with a smile on his face. "Ah, cousin. It's so good to see you again." Tao Zhao greets his relative.

"Go to hell, sparkplug!" Wei Zhao shouts.

"I'll take care of him. I'll lock him in the cellar until I'm ready to interrogate him. You've done me a great service, Frosty." Tao Zhao thanks the villain.

"Don't ever call me that again. Now… about the chopper."

"Soon, Frostbite. Soon. After I get the information out of this worm, then I will get you that chopper. I promise."

Wei Zhao was lifted off the ground and was dragged down the stairs. "You're lucky I have other things to do besides wait for him to piss his pants. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully it'll be about me getting the chopper back."

With that said, Frostbite walked out of the mansion and slammed the door shut, leaving the Triad to their own business.

Now, he had other business to take care of.

* * *

**(****RAMIREZ! Make this story less shitty! Now THAT'S a quality nostalgic meme.**

**Anyway, just want to say that I'm gonna go on a short hiatus after this.**

**BuT mThElLhOuNd! WeReN't YoU aLrEaDy On A sHoRt HiAtUs BeFoRe? Well yes, I was, now I'm extending it cuz I only have a month left in this semester so I'm gonna finish that up, then I'll be back on schedule. Don't worry, I'm still gonna be writing chapters, I just won't post them or write them thar much cuz of college.**

**Now if you excuse me, I gotta go blow crack up my ass. [wat?])**


	17. Tainted Soil

**(**_**WARNING/SPOILER AHEAD!**_

**The following chapter contains GRAPHIC CONTENT such as terrorism and an attack to a military base. This chapter isn't suitable for minors or for the weak hearted. The events of this chapter do not correspond to the author's thoughts or ideals and is simply written out of narrative for the story. Do not take this chapter seriously and heavy apologies for this chapter. All events in this chapter are entirely fictional. If you or anyone you know is reading this chapter, please by all means, go read something else.)**

* * *

Many of Z.E.A.L.'s Soldiers were gathered in a warehouse owned by the organization, all wearing their masks on top of their heads rather than on their faces. Their two leaders, Frostbite and his second in command, Akira "Nova" Hikari, were standing on one of the catwalks of the warehouse.

"So you all know the plan?" Frostbite asks his men. "We storm in there and take back what we need. Now, there's going to be heavy forces in there so you all better be prepared. Obviously, we're bringing the minigun Brutes with us and some enchanted weapons. Swords, whips, all that sort. Nova here will be commanding you guys on the ground while I take out any aerial enemies. Once we get what we need, we get the hell out of there. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" shouts all of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in the warehouse simultaneously.

"Good. Hikari, I need to talk to you." Frostbite tells his second in command as they walk away.

One soldier of the organization, Fumiko, had a concerned expression on her face as she watched everyone around walk away; right at that moment, Izumi came approaching her from the side.

"Hey, Fumiko." Izumi greeted.

"Oh, hi, Izumi." Fumiko responded.

"Hey, listen, if we survive this military fiasco do you… maybe… wanna go… on a date, sometime?" Izumi nervously asks. "I-It's alright if you say no! I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do. It doesn't even have to be a date. Just two friends hanging out with each other, ya know?"

"Sorry, Izumi, I'm gonna have to pass. Not because I don't want to go with you but because I just have a lot of things going through my head right now. Maybe another time." Fumiko politely declines.

"Oh… Alright then… Um… See you." Izumi nervously says before leaving.

Fumiko walked away as she went up the stairs, seeing Frostbite and Hikari talking to each other. "No doubt the authorities are keeping watch on us." Frostbite is heard saying to his second in command.

"Uh, F-Frostbite." Fumiko stutters, earning the two's attention.

"Yeah?" Frostbite asks.

"Um, I don't think I'm gonna go with the attack. I'm not really feeling well at the moment and I'm afraid it might get worse when we get over there." Fumiko explains.

"Alright, well, you're free to leave you know." Frostbite begins. "We already have enough people coming with us. If you don't feel well, then please, go home and get a good night's rest. If you don't feel well tomorrow, just call one my Lieutenants who you're factioned with and tell them that you're not coming in tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Fumiko nervously responds before walking off.

Frostbite turned back to his second in command. "Keep a close eye on the police scanner for now on after this attack. I want to know immediately if the police have any information about us." he orders her.

"You got it, Yuki." Hikari replies as she walks away.

Frostbite turned to his men whom were all gathered at the front of the warehouse. "Alright everyone! Get in your vehicles! We're heading out now!" he shouts as everyone runs to the black SUVs parked inside the warehouse.

As her colleagues all scrambled to the vehicles, Fumiko walked out of the warehouse with a worried expression on her face. At that moment, the sounds of the warehouse doors opening was heard as several black SUVs drove out of the warehouse, with Frostbite flying above. Fumiko couldn't help but feel disgusted in herself for associating with a group of terrorists but at the same time, feared them to a large extent.

* * *

In the midst of the starry night, a lone deer bent down to eat a patch of grass off the ground. It lifted it's head upwards as it walked towards the middle of the street. Right at that moment, a line of black SUVs drove down a lane with an object flying overhead. The line of vehicles were drove passed a sign that read FORT YASHIRO in military font, no doubt the military base that was mentioned previously. In the leading vehicle were Chains, Izumi, Ryuji, and Hikari while the rest of the other vehicles contained various other members of the Z.E.A.L. organization.

Over at the front gates of the military base, two soldiers stood by each other as they saw a pair of headlights coming towards them in the night. "Hey, what's that?" asks one of the soldiers.

"Headlights." replies the other soldier.

"Are we expecting any shipment to come here?"

"Nope." the soldier replies, popping the 'p'.

A silence sat between the two. "Should weeee… like… be alarmed?" the first soldier asks.

"I have 20 minutes left on my shift before I can go home to watch porn and eat potato chips. I'm not doing anything." the other soldier replies.

"20 minutes?... I'm here for 2 weeks!"

The line of SUVs drove passed them and broke through the rail barricade and entered the base; the first soldier had a panicked expression on his face while the other one maintained his "don't care" look. "Should we do something?!" asks the first soldier in a panic.

"Just pretend the raccoon came back, Kaito." the second soldier replies.

The first soldier, now formally known as Kaito, shifted in his place as he tried to ignore the obvious intruders that just entered their base. "Can we get fired from the military, Haruo?" Kaito asks.

"What do you think honorable discharge is?" Haruo replies.

A few soldiers were standing beside a tank inside a hangar talking amongst themselves, currently unaware of the attack that was going to happen any second now. "So I said to her, 'Honey! I won the lottery!'. My wife replies, 'That's great, babe! When are we moving out?' I say to her, 'I don't know but I want you out of here by the end of the week.'"

Each of the soldiers started laughing at the man's joke, except for one of them who had a confused expression on his face. "I don't- I don't get it." says the soldier.

Right at that moment, a truck that was cruising the base was suddenly hit by a blast of pressurized air, causing it to explode outside of the hangar. This instantly alerted all of the soldiers inside the base as they dropped what they were doing and ran to get their weapons. The soldiers that were beside the tank quickly dropped their things and started to get inside the large vehicle.

"Wha- Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! We're being under attacked! Code black! Code black!" shouts one of the soldiers as they start up the tank.

The alarm blared around the base as everyone got in their vehicles and/or grabbed their weapons. Inside the control tower, the general of the army grabbed the intercom and pressed a button, powering it up.

"There is an intruder attacking our base! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is NOT a drill!" shouts the general.

One of the soldiers rapidly tapped his shoulder before pointing out the window. "What is that?" the soldier asks.

The window was suddenly shattered, knocking back the soldiers that were inside the control tower. The person who destroyed the window as none other than Frostbite, who flew into the tower and stood amongst the fallen soldiers.

"First off," he began. "I just want to say, thank you for protecting our country. Uh, we could've done better in World War 2 but, hey you know, that was a lifetime ago so really who cares? As a kid after I was diagnosed Quirkless, I actually thought of joining the military to at least help people because I always wanted to be a hero. Well, that's before I realize how fake heroes are and how much of a dick they are. Uh, secondly, I just want to point out that this is NOT a terrorist attack. I'm just here for some choppers but frankly you guys are pretty stingy and I doubt that if I asked nicely, you guys would've given it to me so I wasn't left with any other choice but to attack the base. Perfectly understandable, obviously. _Anyone_, any sane person, would come to this conclusion. And lastly, _don't_ take this personally but at the same time… take it personally because frankly you guys deserve it. I love my country… that's a lie. I hate it. I think we could do better and in all honesty if _I_ ran it, we would become the world's next superpower next to the U.S. of A and Mother Russia herself. Then we can finally invade China and both Koreas and take all their oil and resources for ourselves. I mean, as long as there are Quirks in the world, I'm gonna hate this planet and everyone who has a Quirk on it to the bitter end. So like I said, don't take this personally but remember you _do_ deserve this because you have Quirks."

The soldiers all gave Frostbite an odd expression before some of them turned to each other to see if the other one got what he said.

"What in the world are you talking-"

The entire tower blew up as Frostbite flew out of there, horrifically killing the soldiers inside the tower. "Can't say that I didn't warn them." Frostbite says to himself.

Several attack helicopters flew around the base as the SUVs ran over some soldiers before the drivers slammed on their breaks. The SUVs screeched as they swerved to a stop; the doors suddenly opened abruptly as many Z.E.A.L. members got out and started firing their weapons at the military soldiers. Upon firing, the soldiers all went into cover as some of them got shot and killed before getting to safety.

The Z.E.A.L. members also went behind cover, some to barricades while some went behind the SUVs. Both sides continued to fire their weapons at their respective enemies from behind cover. Right at that moment, a few soldiers flew up in the air with jet packs on their backs, all while wielding rifles in their hands.

"Ah shit! We got jet packs!" Chains shouts as he points to the jet pack soldiers.

The flying soldiers fired their rifles at Z.E.A.L. members, injuring a few of them; some Z.E.A.L. members even fired back, managing to down one of the soldiers as he came crashing down onto the pavement below. An attack helicopter flew over the base as it lowered it's altitude, trying to get a better angle at the enemy. However, at that moment, a snowstorm blast went through the tail of the helicopter, causing it to spin out and lose control. The jet pack soldiers looked up to see that the attack helicopter was crashing towards them.

While some of them managed to fly away to safety, some of the others were unlucky as they got trapped in the crash before getting crushed upon impact. Some soldiers on the ground were even killed during the impact and explosion. Frostbite flew towards one of the jet pack soldiers, whom was unaware of his presence. That is, until he shape shifted his hand into an icicle before jabbing it into the jet pack itself.

Upon the jabbing, the jet pack immediately started to spark and lose control as the engine slowly died down. The soldier screamed at the top of her lungs as she plummeted to the ground below, with the jet pack exploding upon impact, killing her. Frostbite fired a few snowstorm blasts at the remaining jet pack-wearing soldiers, sending them plummeting to the ground below.

Chains fired his AK-47 at some of the soldiers, effectively killing one of them and severely injuring the other. He threw his weapon to the ground as he grabbed his energized sword from inside the backseat of the SUV. He walked out from behind the SUV and started to slowly approach the soldiers. One of them noticed Chains just casually walking towards them with a sword in his hand.

"Is he carrying a sword?" asks one of the soldiers.

"Hey, idiot! You ever heard of the saying, 'Don't bring a knife to a gun fight?!'" asks the other soldier.

"This isn't a knife so that saying doesn't apply to me." Chains counters.

"Whatever you say. You're still dying today." The soldier aimed his gun at him.

"I don't think so." Chains retorts.

Chains suddenly jumped up into the air and did a front flip before slamming his sword on the ground. A shockwave of energy got sent towards the soldiers, whom screamed in shock. The shockwave impacted the soldiers and sent them flying to one of their vehicles, crushing the side of it upon impact. Chains suddenly slammed his sword onto the ground, creating a force field of energy radiating from the sword to surround him.

The soldiers continued to fire their guns at Chains, only for the bullets to ricochet off of the force field and back at the soldiers. A few of them were injured, while some survived, a few of them however were killed by their own bullets. A soldier looked up from his cover and threw a grenade at one of the black SUVs; Ryuji managed to kick the grenade out of the way, sending it back to the soldiers. The grenade exploded, killing the soldiers from behind the barrier while partially destroying said barrier.

Right at that moment, a few large Z.E.A.L. members wielding miniguns came out of from behind the black SUVs, revving up their high caliber and fast firing weapons. The bullets immediately shredded through the armors of the soldiers and even through the cover they were hiding behind. A few attack helicopters flew over the area as the pilots focused on the brutes with the miniguns.

However, one of the brutes turned around and started firing at the helicopter. One of the bullets went through the windows and instantly killed the pilot. The helicopter started to lose control as it crashed into another helicopter, bringing that one down as both of the aerial vehicles crashed onto the ground below. One of the other minigun brutes aimed upwards and began firing at the jet pack soldiers from above, completely decimating them and shredding them into pieces.

Hikari aimed one of her pistols at an exposed soldier hiding behind a wall and pulled the trigger. The bullet got shot out the barrel and penetrated the side of the soldier's skull, killing him instantly. She aimed her pistol at another soldier and fired it once more, killing the other soldier. She placed her pistols back into her holsters as she reached inside one of the vehicles where she pulled out whips that were radiating with energy. She strapped them onto her wrist as she walked around the black SUV.

She slashed her whips onto the ground, sending a shockwave in a vertical line towards the soldiers. The shockwave impacted with the soldiers, tearing their guns completely in half as they got shot down by her men. She looked behind her to see a jet pack soldier aiming their guns at one of her men. Acting quickly, she flicked her wrists as the whiplashes ensnared the jet pack soldier before she forcefully brought him down to the ground. Upon impact, the jet pack got completely demolished as the soldier was now grounded.

Chains approached the soldier to finish the job; the soldier began backing up as he reached for his gun. However, he never got a chance to fire it as Chains jabbed his sword right into his chest, killing the soldier.

"Where are the choppers?!" Ryuji shouts amongst the chaos.

"I see one of them by the landing pad, but I don't see the other one!" Izumi shouts.

"It must be on the other side of the base! Take a car and drive over there as soon as possible!" Frostbite orders his men.

Right at that moment, one of the SUVs blew up, killing a few Z.E.A.L. members in the process. "What the?!" Chains shouts.

Ryuji stared ahead as his eyes widened behind his mask. "Oh shit! We got a tank!" he shouts.

Frostbite turned around to see that there was indeed a tank driving towards the group; the cannon of the tank aimed upwards and right towards Frostbite. The cannon suddenly fired a powerful blast, instantly obliterating Frostbite as he vaporized into snow. While all the other snowflakes got completely destroyed, the snowflake that contained his soul remained intact, though it continued to fall to the surface.

"Damnit." Frostbite's conscience could be heard echoing inside the snowflake with audible disappointment.

"Minigunners! Focus fire on the tanks!" Izumi shouts.

"No! It won't do anything! Their armor is too strong! We need something else!" Hikari shouts.

"I got just the thing." Ryuji declares.

He threw his gun to the ground as he ran over to one of the black SUVs; he opened up the trunk and pulled out an RPG. A few other members also grabbed some RPGs from the trunk as they all ran out of cover before aiming their rocket launchers at the tank. Ryuji and the rest of the RPG wielders all fired their rockets simultaneously at the tank; within seconds, the tank was destroyed as the surviving soldiers all ran out of the tank. However, the soldiers were instantly gunned down by a few Z.E.A.L. members.

"Head over to the chopper!" Hikari orders one of her men. "The rest of you, on me! We're gonna find this other chopper!"

The Z.E.A.L. members split up as Hikari and the rest of her men all ran across the base, including Izumi, Chains, and Ryuji. Off to the side, a pile of snow could be seen building itself up before it took the shape and form of Frostbite yet again. After reforming himself, he flew back up into the air where he immediately took out a few jet pack soldiers and a single attack helicopter.

As Hikari and her men ran through the base, another tank turned the corner as it aimed it's cannon at the group. The group of criminals/terrorists all scattered and ran behind a hangar as the tank fired it's cannon, taking out an unlucky Z.E.A.L. member. A few Z.E.A.L. members even got out of cover and fired their RPGs at the tank; however, as they were doing so, a second tank appeared behind the first one, giving it's ally backup.

Frostbite looked down to see the tanks cornering his men, prompting him to rush down to help. As he flew down, he lowered his density and dematerialized into a cloud of snow before slipping in through the engine of the tank. There, he used his ice cold snow to quickly freeze the gears of the tank, thus freezing the engine. The engine suddenly shut off as smoke started to rise out of it; inside the tank, the soldiers were trying everything they could to restart the massive vehicle up again.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't counting on Frostbite making an appearance as snow seeped in through the cracks and into the control room of the tank where he materialized back into existence once again. Immediately out of pure instinct, the soldiers all grabbed their weapons. However, before they could even pull the triggers, Frostbite grabbed two of the soldier's hands and froze them, which slowly spread to their entire body before they became frozen solid.

The third and final soldier, whom was the driver of the tank, quickly grabbed his knife and stabbed it in Frostbite's back. Of course, it had no effect on the snow villain, much to the surprise of the soldier, who gasped in shock as his entire arm went right through Frostbite. The snow villain's entire figure suddenly started to morph so that his back turned into his front and vice versa. Frostbite increased his density so that he was as hard as a rock, causing the soldier's arm to get stuck inside him. The soldier used all of his strength to pull his arm out of the snow villain's torso, but to no avail.

Frostbite shape shifted his fist and enlarged it as his normal pale blue skin turned to snow white; afterwards, he punched the soldier right in the face, causing the soldier's arm to be forcefully ripped out of Frostbite's body as the soldier crashed into the controls of the tank. Sparks flew as the soldier got electrocuted, slowly frying his brain before death came knocking at his doorstep. Frostbite activated his snowstorm blasts at the soles of his feet, causing him to shoot right through the top of the tank.

The second tank suddenly exploded as a rocket fired by a Z.E.A.L. member impacted it; thus, the two tanks were taken care of. Hikari gestured for her men to keep moving as Frostbite flew elsewhere; Izumi, Chains, and Ryuji were the last ones in the group and were tailing behind. Izumi, whom was in front of the three, suddenly stopped as he turned to the hangar; Chains and Ryuji stopped as well, wondering why their friend stopped running. They turned to the direction where Izumi was looking, suddenly realizing why he stopped. Inside the hangar was a single, untouched military tank.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Izumi asks the three.

A jet pack soldier fired his rifle at a Z.E.A.L. member, whom rolled right out of the way and back into cover. Hikari used her energy whips to grab hold of the jetpack soldier and force him down to the ground. At here, she forced him down into a large container of jet fuel, which instantly blew up, killing the soldier.

Behind Hikari, one of their attack helicopters could be seen flying up into the air. She turned around in time to see the attack helicopter flying away from the base.

"Come on! We got one of the choppers! Now we need the other one!" she shouts at her men.

Right at that moment, a magenta crystal got shot from an unknown source and quickly impaled a Z.E.A.L. member. Said member dropped his gun as he fell down, dying from shock and blood loss.

"What the?!" Hikari shouts.

Frostbite turned around and grew an angry expression. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." he says to himself.

Up ahead were two familiar faces that Frostbite already encountered. The remaining members of the Deadly Trio now Duo: Gemstone and Bulldozer.

"Weeeeell. If it ain't the snowman." Bulldozer taunted.

"Seriously? You guys again?" Frostbite asks.

"After you took down Twister, we lost all our contracts!" Gemstone shouts. "We were only lucky to be hired to protect this base. We were starting to get bored by just standing around. I even had a few soldiers flirt with me and ask me out. I was ready to lose my mind. But now that you're here, you just made our day."

"We're gonna kill you for killing Twister!" Bulldozer shouts.

"What're you gonna do? Sit on me?" Frostbite tauntingly asks.

In response, Gemstone used her flashlight at her gemstone plated armor to shine a powerful light at Frostbite. The snow villain got blinded by the light as he held his hand in front of his face.

"Ah! Seriously! I hate it when you do that!" Frostbite shouts.

Bulldozer stomped on the ground, causing it to crack, before grabbing a large piece of concrete. With his superhuman and immense strength, he threw the large piece of concrete at Frostbite, whom was still blinded by Gemstone's light. The large piece of concrete impacted Frostbite and instantly dematerialized his entire body as he turned into a cloud of snow.

In retaliation, Hikari used her whips and wrapped them around Gemstone; the female mercenary struggled to break free out of the whips' tight grasp. Hikari then lifted her up in the air and threw her to the side, where the female mercenary crashed into a military jeep. Bulldozer stomped on the ground as he began charging towards the group of masked terrorists. One of the Z.E.A.L. members grabbed their sword, which was radiating with energy, and pulled it out of it's holster.

As Bulldozer charged at the group of enemies, the Z.E.A.L. swordsman flipped into the air before slamming his sword down onto the ground. A vertical shockwave of energy got shot out of the sword as it got sent flying towards the charging rhinoceros man. Because of his immense strength and durability, the shockwave had little to no effect on him as he continued on with his charge. The Z.E.A.L. swordsman and the rest in the small group all scattered as Bulldozer charged through the gap they made.

The rhinoceros man stopped with his charge, using his hands to stop himself from the speed he gained, before turning around. Gemstone, meanwhile, finished picking herself up as she stood back up on her feet; she grabbed a piece of the car that she crashed into and activated her Quirk. The piece of car suddenly turned to crystal and elongated, now becoming a spear made out of pure, violet colored crystal. She charged right at the swordsman as she yelled out a war cry as the swordsman readied his weapon.

The two then got into a heated battle as Gemstone's crystal spear and the swordsman sword clashed with each other. Meanwhile, Bulldozer grabbed a military jeep and threw it at the group of Z.E.A.L. members. The remaining Z.E.A.L. minigunners started firing at the jeep that got thrown towards them in a desperate attempt to defend themselves. However, the jeep crushed the minigunners, either severely crippling or injuring them or outright killing them. Before the rhino man could even celebrate, he was blasted from behind by a snowstorm blast.

"Get to the choppa!" Frostbite shouts in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. "I'll hold off these creeps!"

Frostbite fired another snowstorm blast at Bulldozer, whom was in the process of getting up. The swordsman knocked Gemstone's crystal spear out of her hand and went in to jab his sword into her. However, Gemstone activated her Quirk and created a shield of crystal, causing the sword to break into pieces. As it broke, a huge energy surge occurred, causing an explosion to happen, knocking both Gemstone and the swordsman away.

Hikari and the remaining members all ran away from the two super mercenaries as their leader dealt with them. Frostbite landed on the ground to face the two mercenaries, who were in the process of getting up.

"You will pay for killing Twister." Gemstone growls.

"Death is just apart of life. I'm sure if there was a God, he planned for all this to happen." Frostbite retorts.

"So what are you saying? You're just the messenger?" Bulldozer asks.

"No… I AM the God!"

With that vigorous, arrogant remark, Frostbite slammed his fists into the ground as thick roots made out of pure snow shot up from the ground. The roots acted like dolphins, taking turns from going out of the ground before going back _into_ the ground, all while it made its way towards the two mercenaries at high speeds. Gemstone immediately bent down and slammed her palms on the ground, covering the pavement with crystal before she manipulated it into creating a thick wall of crystal.

The snow roots instantly burst through the crystal wall as it continued to charge it's way towards the two mercenaries. Gemstone jumped out of the way while Bulldozer placed his arm in front of him to block the incoming snow. The snow roots impacted him but only managed to move him a few inches, thanks to his tremendous strength and weight. After the snow subsided, Bulldozer pressed a button on a contraption that was placed on his horn, which instantly engulfed it in hot flames.

Afterwards, the rhinoceros man charged his way towards the snow villain at incredible speeds, giving Frostbite no time to react whatsoever. Bulldozer charged right through Frostbite and managed to melt some of the snow off of his body as he slid across the ground. He turned around to see that the snow villain was piecing himself back together before reforming back to his usual shape and form.

"You like this doohickey I got?" Bulldozer asks. "Ever since we faced you at the facility, I realized that brute strength wasn't enough. So I had someone build this thing for me that allows my horn to be engulfed by any element. Fire, electricity, ice you name it. So now I can charge at you AND melt you at the same time!"

"Congratulations. You're not a total idiot. What do you want? A medal? Frostbite sarcastically replies.

Right at that moment, a crystal spear impaled Frostbite from behind, prompting him to turn around. "What we want is to settle the score with you once and for all." Gemstone replies.

"Oh, cry me a river."

Frostbite raised his arm in front of him and fired a snowstorm blast at the crystal themed mercenary. In response, Gemstone created a shield made out entirely of crystal to block the snowstorm blast. Frostbite turned around when he suddenly felt the ground shaking. There, he saw Bulldozer charging right towards him, prompting him to fly out of the way just mere milliseconds of Bulldozer hitting him. Instead, the rhinoceros man charged right into Gemstone, sending her flying a few yards. Bulldozer turned around only to be sent flying by a snowstorm blast fired by Frostbite, causing him to land on his ally instead.

Meanwhile, Hikari and her men continued to run towards the end of the base where they spotted the other chopper parked on a landing pad. "There it is! Make a run for it!" Hikari shouts to her men.

They turned the corner and immediately stopped as an entire army of military soldiers stood in their place, all aiming their rifles at them. "We got you, terrorists! Drop your weapons, you pieces of scum!" shouts one of the soldiers.

"I don't care if they surrender. I'm killing me some bad guys." mutters another soldier.

Right at that moment, a tank turned the corner behind the soldiers, prompting them to turn around. "Aw shit! Now you're done for good! We got a mother effin' tank!" exclaims one of the soldiers.

The cannon suddenly lowered as it aimed at the soldiers in front of them, causing them to all grow confused looks. "Hey, you're aiming at us, morons." says one of the soldiers.

The hatch on top of the tank opened, revealing Ryuji, who grabbed onto the machine gun planted on top of the tank. "No we're not." he says.

The soldiers all grew scared expressions as Ryuji cocked the machine gun before pulling the trigger, unloading a whole magazine onto the soldiers. Eventually, the small army of soldiers were all killed or seriously wounded as they all fell to the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Hikari looked up to face her man, who simply gave an innocent wave to her in response.

"Do you even know how to drive a tank?" she asks.

"Chains doesn't really know but he's figuring it out." Ryuji replies.

As if on cue, the cannon fired a shot and took out half of a building behind the Hikari and her men, scaring them. "I found the cannon button!" Chains' voice could be heard from inside the tank.

"Come on." Hikari tells her men as she and the rest run over to the landing pad.

Ryuji looked to the side to see that there were several jeeps driving towards them as well as a second tank. "More lap dogs!" Ryuji shouts as he retreats back into the tank.

Hikari got inside the chopper as one of the members took control of the stick before firing the chopper up. The blades started spinning before it slowly lifted itself into the air. Meanwhile, Izumi, whom was the driver of the tank, turned the corner as Chains, the cannon operator, fired the cannon onto the group of soldiers, killing them. The opposing tank fired it's own cannon, missing the three's tank by mere inches. Ryuji gunned down any remaining soldiers who survived the initial blast. Chains fired the cannon again, hitting the other tank directly, destroying it.

"Alright! Now we need to get the hell out of here!" Ryuji shouts from above.

"On it, bro!" Izumi replies. "Chains! Fire at that wall!"

"An excuse to fire the cannon again? No need to tell me twice." Chains replies.

The tank blew up a wall as Izumi sped towards the opening at full speed; Ryuji realized what he was doing and instantly regretted his decision. "Oh shit!" he shouts as he retreats back into the tank.

The tank drove right through the wall and off of the side of the base before falling off the cliff. The three inside all screamed at the top of their lungs as the tank continued to fall towards the ground.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC LUNATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"YOOOOOOOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Eventually, the tank crashed onto the ground upside down, no doubt heavily damaging the equipment and controls inside. Smoke shot up from the downside of the tank and into the air; everything was silent inside the tank. It was unknown if the three survived the fall.

"That was fun!" Chains happily exclaims.

They did.

* * *

Kaito and Haruo continued to stand by the gates as they continued to do nothing while their base behind them continued to get attacked. Explosions could be seen and heard from behind them, only making Kaito more nervous by the second.

"Are really gonna ignore the explosions, Haruo?" Kaito asks.

Right at that moment, Haruo's watch beeped. "Ah. Would you look at that. My shift's done." Haruo announces as he puts his gun back in the toll booth before grabbing a hat. "I'll see you in three months, Kaito. For me, it's nothing but porn and potato chips. Morning, noon, and a night."

Kaito watched as his friend left the area, only scaring him even more. "Wait. What? Haruo! What am I supposed to do?!" he shouts. Right at that moment, the sound of a raccoon chattering was heard nearby. "Uh, Haruo. The raccoon's back!... Haruo? HARUO!"

* * *

Frostbite raised his arms in the air as he manipulated the snow that he just freshly blanketed the ground to create various jagged pillars and spikes to shoot up from them. Bulldozer ran out of the way as Gemstone jumped away; unfortunately for her, a jagged spike managed to slash through her costume and slash some of her flesh, causing her to yelp in pain. Bulldozer stomped one the ground and pulled out a large chunk of concrete before throwing it at his enemy.

As the large chunk of concrete was flying towards Frostbite, he fired a snowstorm blast to counter the attack. The snowstorm blast hit the chunk of concrete and immediately destroyed it. Gemstone grabbed some debris and activated her quirk, turning the debris to crystal while elongating it. She now had two large, sharp crystalline swords as vicious weapons before she charged right toward her enemy.

Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast at the rhinoceros man, unaware of Gemstone's hellbent rage coming towards him. It wasn't until he turned around the last second when his entire body got slashed by one of her crystal swords. He turned to a pile of snow as a result but managed to shoot out a giant fist made out of snow from the small pile. Gemstone blocked this attack by forming an X with her two swords, successfully countering the attack.

Right at that moment, two hands shot up from the pile of snow and grabbed onto the swords; Frostbite came back into existence as he stared at Gemstone with a glare that could penetrate the hardest armor on earth. Gemstone gave him her own glare; Gemstone suddenly did a kick flip, freeing herself from the snow villain's grasp while also disintegrating him in the process. The pile of snow suddenly started to shape itself back to Frostbite as the two glared daggers at each each other.

Frostbite suddenly shape shifted his arms into two giant icicles, mimicking Gemstone's two crystalline swords. The two had a short standoff, just glaring in each other's eyes. Frostbite to Gemstone's golden eyes, and Gemstone to Frostbite's pink sclera and blood red pupils.

After awhile of staring at each other, the two initiated an intense battle as the two charged right at each other. Frostbite swung his icicle arms at his enemy only for Gemstone to block the attack by using her crystalline sword. The two got into an intense battle as the two traded attacks, both blocking with their own weapons. Frostbite managed to jab his icicle arm into Gemstone's right thigh, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Frostbite stared down at his incapacitated enemy as he raised his icicle arm in the air, hovering it over her body. However, before he could go in for the kill, he felt the ground shake which only meant one thing. He quickly glanced behind him and flew out of the way, just in time for Bulldozer to miss him. Gemstone however stood up at the last second, though with some difficulty, only to be rammed against the wall by her colleague.

"AGH! You got me you idiot!" Gemstone shouts. Upon realizing that he got the wrong person, Bulldozer released her from his grasp and dropped her to the ground. "Damnit, Juden! You're an absolute moron! You're gonna be the reason that Ryuzaki will fire us! You have one job and you failed it you stupid rhino!"

Bulldozer glared at his ally, angered by her words. "I failed?!" he growls as he punches his chest.

"Yes you, you one horned idiot! It's your fault that we can't even complete this contract!" Gemstone shouts back.

"My fault?! None of this is my fault!"

Completely pissed, Bulldozer punched the ground before charging right at her; Gemstone realized she made a mistake as she tried running away. However, because of her injured leg, this proved to be a difficult task. She looked to the side to see that Bulldozer was coming straight at her, cornering her. She slammed her eyes shut as she braced herself. The large rhinoceros man rammed her to the side of the hangar with his horn and arm, completely crushing her and impaling her with his horn.

He grabbed Gemstone's corpse and threw to the ground before stomping on it out of rage. He turned to the side to see Frostbite hovering in the air, watching as he finished killing his once ally. He grabbed Gemstone's ankle and threw her body at Frostbite, whom merely flew out of the way. Frostbite charged up his power as he decreased the temperature of his snowstorm blasts to it's most minimum temperature before firing a powerful blast out of his palms.

The powerful snowstorm blast impacted Bulldozer so hard that he crashed into the side of the hangar. Afterwards, Frostbite lowered his density so that he was now a cloud of snow hovering in the air. The cloud of snow flew towards the dazed Bulldozer before entering the contraption attached to his horn. As Bulldozer regained his composure, he looked upwards to see that the snow villain was no longer there anymore. Befuddled as to where he was, Bulldozer scanned the area, all while the alarm continued to blare.

Small sparks suddenly shot up from his small horn attachment, which initially confused the rhinoceros man. All of a sudden, the contraption started to short circuit, which as a result electrocuted the giant brute as he screamed into the air. His screams suddenly stopped as his brain got totally fried, which resulted in his death. His body stood there for a moment before falling backwards, sliding against the hangar as it fell to the ground, all while his eyes continued to stay open.

A cloud of snow flew out of the contraption and turned back into Frostbite; upon reshaping himself back to his natural state, he stared at Bulldozer's body with a neutral expression. After a while of just staring at the dead mercenary, Frostbite finally flew out of there and towards the end of the base where there were another set of helipads. As he got there, he realized that their chopper was gone, with no sign of his men anywhere. This only meant that the Z.E.A.L. forces got away with the chopper. Now, it was time to get out of there.

Frostbite flew away at speeds, flying out of the base and back into the city. Below him, Izumi, Chains, and Ryuji continued to run on foot.

"I'm hot." Ryuji complains.

"I'm hotter." Chains one ups him.

"I'm tired."

"I'm tireder."

"That's not even a word!"

Eventually, the three got tired out as they fell to the ground. "We are… screwed." Izumi pants.

"I think we need a cab." Chains says.

"All the way out here? I doubt it." Ryuji replies.

Izumi looked forward and grew an excited smile underneath his mask; he smacked Chains' arm, grabbing his attention.

"What?" Chains asks. Izumi points forward, prompting both Chains and Ryuji to look ahead. "Oh my God." Chains mutters.

* * *

Chains finished hot wiring the minivan that they found, firing up the engine. "Hell yeah! No more walking!" Chains shouts.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Ryuji shouts enthusiastically.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouts a voice.

The three turned to the side to see a naked middle aged man, covering his privates with a blanket. Beside him was a naked woman, presumably his wife, covering herself with blankets as well. Besides the couple were clothes, carelessly tossed to the side. The three Z.E.A.L. members quickly grew uncomfortable as Chains stepped on the pedal, speeding out of there.

"Hey! Get back here!" the middle aged man shouts.

"I didn't need to see that." Ryuji states in disgust as he takes off his mask.

"Same here." Chains replies as he takes off his mask as well. "I'm up for porn but that… that was just disturbing."

For some odd reason, Izumi was silent in the back seat, until he finally spoke up. "Those were my parents." Izumi mutters in a traumatized tone.

Immediately, Chains and Ryuji looked backwards, staring at the traumatized teen with sympathetic expressions. They looked back up front, their sympathetic expressions now turned to those of pure discomfort.

"This is gonna be a loooong ride." Ryuji states.

"Please don't say long." Izumi replies.

* * *

**(****Can you 3D print a 3D printer?)**


	18. Flatline

**(FUCK the Bigfoot vs the Beast easter egg in Grand Theft Auto V. I ate the seventh and last golden peyote and I keep following the growls to which it leads me to different dead animals or people, and the Beast always leads me back to the corpses I've already seen! Fuck that mission and fuck everything it stands for…**

…

**I'm still gonna do it later cuz I'm determined. I'm just taking a break from it.**

**EDIT 4/28/2020: I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT! FUCKIN' A! I FINALLY BEAT THE BEAST! I had to kill a Rottweiler, a hillbilly, and a cougar in the middle of the fight. No idea where the fuck the cougar came from, but I killed it! I killed the Beast and unlocked him in Director Mode! FINALLY! AFTER DAYS OF TORTURE OF TRYING TO FINISH THIS GODDAMN EASTER EGG, I FINALLY FINISHED IT! THE LIFE OF A GAMER IS SO STRESSFUL! OOOOOOH MY GOD!**

**Ah… Ha… Aaaah…**

**I need a beer.)**

* * *

A helicopter flew through the dark night before it landed on a helipad in an airfield; shortly afterwards, a second helicopter landed on the next helipad to the side. Afterwards, several Soldiers of Z.E.A.L., including Hikari, exited the helicopter as both engines of the two choppers soon died down. Shortly afterwards, Frostbite landed next to Hikari as the rest of Z.E.A.L. went their own way.

"That was easier than I expected." Hikari says as she walks next to Frostbite.

"If you call losing most of our men and facing the remaining of the most deadly mercenary team ever easy, then yeah, I guess it was." Frostbite counters.

"All we need is the third chopper. I assume you're on that?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for the Triad to get back to me. They had me kidnap a former member of their syndicate because he was threatening to rat them out. That was last night so it might take a while." Frostbite replies.

"What about the Deadly Duo?" Hikari asks.

"Dead. Both of them. Rhino killed his partner and I killed Rhino."

"I thought his name was Bulldozer."

"It was. I just call him Rhino cuz it's better and it suits him more. They're no longer a threat to us."

"They were a threat?"

"Well if they were, they aren't now." Frostbite suddenly stopped, prompting his second in command to stop as well. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Frostbite blew a breath of air as he ran his fingers through his frozen hair, causing snow to fall onto the ground. "Do you ever think you figured something out but then you realize that you don't?" he asks.

Hikari pondered on the question for a moment before answering. "Can't say that I have. Why?" she asks.

"No reason." Frostbite shakes his head.

"Hey." Hikari's voice is heard, grabbing his attention. "If this is about you being the leader of this group, you have nothing to worry about. I've never really been confident in anything I've done… But what I _am_ confident is you being the leader of this group. I believe you can make a difference in the world. I understand your pain, Yuki. No one treated us right. We were outcasts to society. I hate Heroes because they can't protect everyone and they lie about it. You hate heroes because they're fake and are only in it for the glory. Together, they don't stand a chance… and you want revenge, don't you? On those heroes."

Frostbite was silent for a moment as he appeared to have stared off into space. "Yeah." he says above a whisper.

Hikari suddenly grabbed Frostbite's hand with her own gloved one before interlocking their fingers together. "You and I are a team… Forever. I'll never leave your side." she says in a warm tone.

Frostbite continued to look down, avoiding eye contact with his second in command, still pondering on his goals. He had a lot to think about and had to reevaluate his entire goal. Hikari closed her eyes as she leaned in towards his cheek, ready to kiss him. The snow teen however raised his hand in front of her, stopping her from kissing him.

"D-Don't. You're just gonna mess up your lips." he tells her.

Hikari grew a disappointed expression. "Oh." she says in a sad tone looking down at her feet.

Right at that moment, a Z.E.A.L. Soldier came approaching them. "Sir." he addresses underneath his mask. "Some Triad members are here looking for you."

"Must be completing the deal we made." Frostbite says. He then turned to Hikari. "I want an overnight guard team in the airfield. Double the security. Make sure no one gets in or out of this airfield. You got me?"

"Yes, sir." Hikari replies with a nod.

"Good." The Z.E.A.L. leader then turned to the random masked member. "Show me where they are."

"Right over here, boss." the Soldier responds as he leads Frostbite over to the front of the airfield.

Hikari watched her boss leave off with the member as they walked towards the entrance. Frostbite and his man continued to walk towards the front entrance of the airfield, where the chain link fence gates were open. There at the front entrance were the two Triad members Frostbite met at the bar and with them was another third member..

"Frostbite, I've heard good things about you." the Triad member greets.

"Can't say the same thing for you." Frostbite replies.

"You remember Wang and Yang, right? Those two idiots that brought you to see the boss."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Frostbite gave the two a neutral expression before turning back to the unknown member. "You wanted to speak to me." he says.

"First of all, _love_ that mask. It's so intimidating. I'm pissing my pants already!" the Triad member enthusiastically says.

The masked Z.E.A.L. Soldier kinda looked away, not knowing how to properly respond to that comment. Meanwhile, Wang and Yang scooted a few inches away from their colleague with slight disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Anyway, my name is Zeng, pleasure to meet you." Zeng offered his hand to shake.

Frostbite waved his own hand. "You don't want to touch me." he says.

Zeng retracted his hand as a confused expression took over his face for a brief moment. "You know the boss' cousin you kidnapped?" Zeng asks.

"Wei Zhao? What happened? Did he escape?" Frostbite asks.

"No. Nothing happened." Zeng replies.

Frostbite grew a confused expression as he cocked an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?" he asks.

"I never said there was a problem. I just wanted to speak to you about him."

"Did he die?"

"No. Not yet. The boss wants another favor from you."

Frostbite groaned in annoyance. "Oh god." he mumbled. "What is it?"

"Well, that's the thing. He hasn't told me. He just told me to, in his own words, 'Get Frostbite or I'll chop your little man off from your crotch you whore mongering asswipe.'" Zeng quotes. Frostbite shot him an even more confused look. "I'm married! I'm completely devoted to my wife! I haven't had a prostitute in over eight years!" Zeng rants on.

Frostbite blew a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his frozen hair, causing snow to fall onto the ground. "Alright, I'll do it. FOR the chopper. Because if I'm pretty sure if I deny this, he's going, well I would say 'do the same thing to me' but I'm pretty sure I don't have a penis anymore. Either way, I shouldn't really decline the man's offer. He's the head of the freakin' Triad for Christ sakes." he clarifies.

"You can tell that to the boss when you get there." Zeng says.

"What do you want me to tell Nova?" the Z.E.A.L. Soldier asks.

Frostbite flinched a bit after being startled by his man. "D- Oh my f- Dugh. Don't do that! I forgot you were there." he says to the Soldier. "You scared the shit out of me. Uh, just tell her I went to do some business, alright?"

"Yes sir." the Z.E.A.L. Soldier complies as he nods his head before jogging away.

Frostbite then turned back to the Triad leader. "That mask is intimidating." he says to himself.

"Anyway, Wei is waiting for you in the mansion. Come on! We can take the boss' car. It has Corinthian leather seats." Zeng says, trying to persuade the snow villain to join them in their vehicle.

"I can fly, you know." Frostbite reminds him.

"I know, but we want you in the car with us."

"We do?" Wang asks, not knowing this fact..

"Why?" the snow villain asks.

Zeng quickly grew a deadpan expression. "Because the air conditioning broke and you're constantly emitting ice cold air from your body." he quickly says.

Frostbite, still slightly confused, shook his head to shake off his daze. "Okay." he says, giving up on trying to figure out the situation.

Frostbite and Zeng then began walking towards the car. "Perfect. You can take the front seat." he says.

"What?!" Yang exclaims. "Why does _he_ get the front seat? Wang got the front seat on the ride here! Why can't I?"

"Because, shut up. That's why." Zeng shuts him up as he and the snow villain walk away.

Yang grew a large pout. "Come ooooon. It's not faaaaaair." he whined.

He began grumbling as he practically stomped towards the car like a little kid who got denied a cookie from his mom.

* * *

Zeng knocked on the door of the mansion as Frostbite, Wang, and Yang stood behind him; shortly afterwards, the door opened, revealing a buff Triad member. "The boss needs you now." he says in a deep voice.

"I know! I know! I got him. Alright?" Zeng quickly replies as he and the other three entered the building.

Zeng, Frostbite, Wang, and Yang all walked across the hall where there were two guards standing in front of the door. "He's in the steam room." one of the guards says.

"He wants me to meet him in _there_?" Frostbite asks out of disbelief. The guard replies. "ME… In there?"

"That's what he said." the guard replies.

Frostbite sighed in utter defeat as he lowered his head before looking back up again. "Alright, I gotta make this quick." he says.

He walked passed the guard and opened up the door, immediately feeling the heat inside as well as getting an eyeful of steam. He closed the door as he walked around the corner, where Tao Zhao was sitting on one of the benches… with no towel.

"Ah! Frostbite!" Tao Zhao happily exclaims as he stands up.

Frostbite hovered his hand across his eyes as he looked away to block the view of Tao Zhao's member just dangling there in plain sight. "Jesus." he says in disgust.

"So, how've you been, Frostbite old pal?" Tao Zhao asks.

Frostbite suddenly lowered his hand as he was now full blown staring at Tao Zhao's junk, no longer able to look away from the absurd and disgusting sight.

"_Before_, I was conflicted with my emotions but now… I feel sick to my nonexistent stomach." he says in a disturbed tone.

"That's unfortunate." Tao Zhao blatantly states.

As he said this, Tao Zhao placed his hands on his hips and looked down, shaking his head at the unfortunate statement Frostbite just said.

"So… Why am I here?" Frostbite asks, cutting straight to the point, looking up at Tao Zhao's eyes.

"I have a small problem." Tao Zhao replies.

Frostbite looked back to the Triad's leader's crotch. "I think you can fix that with enlargement products. I wouldn't know to be honest." Frostbite replies, finally looking back at Tao Zhao in the eyes.

Tao Zhao looked down at his own crotch. "Oh. No. Not that." Tao Zhao quickly puts down the statement before looking back up at Frostbite. "You know that super lawyer that Wei Zhao had?"

"No." Frostbite replies bluntly.

"What do you mean 'no'? I thought I told you?'

"You did, but you never told me his name." Frostbite explains.

"_We_ didn't know his name! That was the whole part of the torture!" Tao Zhao shouts, shaking his body in frustration.

"Can you _not_ move around so much. It's like a shaking mistletoe except I don't want to kiss underneath it. In fact, better yet, can you put a towel on?" Frostbite says, placing his hand in front of his eyes to rid the view of the Triad's naked crotch.

"I find that being in a steam room being completely naked helps relieve stress at a quicker pace." Tao Zhao replies.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it's doing anything for your balls man. I mean, aren't you 67 or something? They don't have to be that loose." Frostbite says, turning around.

"Anyway, we tortured my cousin and it turns out that the lawyer he had is staying at a hotel near the coast. Banner's Hotel. American owned building believe it or not." Tao Zhao explains.

"I wouldn't know from the last name." Frostbite sarcastically replies. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to that hotel and kill that lawyer. My men have a picture for you so you'll know who he is." Tao Zhao orders.

"Is that all?" Frostbite asks. "After this I can have the chopper?"

"Yes, of course." Tao Zhao responds. "Oh! And one more thing."

"Hurry it up, man. I'm starting to turn into muck here." Frostbite says, noticing how he was slowly melting away from the heat inside the sauna.

"I want you to call me on a disposable phone if anything comes up."

"I don't have a disposable phone though." Frostbite explains.

"That's why my men are giving one to you. My number is already on there so you don't have to worry about remembering any numbers." Tao Zhao says.

"Is that all? You don't want me to kill your parents?" Frostbite sarcastically asks.

"Now that you mention it-"

"I was kidding! God! What is wrong with you?" Frostbite quickly exclaims.

"So was I. My parents died a long time ago. Plane accident." Tao Zhao reveals.

Frostbite sighed heavily as he turned around, his melting back facing the Triad leader. "Seriously. Is that all? I want to get out of here." he says.

"That is all." Tao Zhao responds.

"Thank God." Frostbite mumbles.

The snow villain started to walk his way to the exit when the Triad leader stopped him. "Oh, and Frostbite." he says, earning an annoyed groan from the snow villain as he turned around. "I would do this myself but the Banner Hotel would immediately recognize me. But at any other occasion… I _always_ get the job done."

As Tao Zhao says this, he slowly thrusted his hips forward, exposing his penis even more; Frostbite stared at the man's junk with a disturbed and disgusted expression.

"Yeah, I don't doubt you one bit." he calmly says in a disturbed tone.

Finally, he turned around and opened the door before exiting; behind him, Tao Zhao continued to thrust his hips forward as he started to stare at his own penis. Frostbite exited the sauna with some of his snow melting as he began to trail in puddles into the hallway.

"Zhao said you guys have a disposable phone and a picture of the prick I'm supposed to take out." he says to the two Triad members.

"Oh yeah. Wang has the photo and _I_ have the phone." Yang says.

His partner turned to him with a confused look. "I thought _you_ had the photo?" Wang asks.

"Me? _You_ were given the photo and _I_ was given the phone." Yang retorts, facing him.

"Nu-huh. The boss gave me the phone and you the photo."

"No. I'm pretty sure I was given the photo and you the phone."

"Wait. Isn't that what I just said?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Hold on. I think I was the one with the phone- I mean photo."

"That means I was the one with the phone- photo- phone- phone. Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"How?"

Frostbite watched as the two idiotic Triad members continued to bicker with each other. "That leaves 'why' and 'when'. I think _I_ was given the photo and you were the phone… giver." Wang says.

"Hold on. Who had the phone?" Yang asks.

"You did! No, I did, I think. Hold on, this is confusing." Wang states.

"I lost track. Who had what now?" Yang asks in utter confusion.

Wang stammered for a bit. "I- I- I- I don't know. Wait. You were the one with the photo, right? No! _I_ was the one with the photo- Wait! HUH?!"

"There's so much everything!" Yang shouts.

"Oh, for Christ sakes. _Wang_ was the one with the phone and _Yang_ was the one with the photo!" Zeng shouts at the two.

Wang and Yang stared at their accomplice with innocent looks. "Are you sure?" Yang asks.

"Yeah!... No! I don't know! I lost track as well." Zeng says.

Frostbite continued to stare and stand awkwardly as the three continued to bicker with each other. At that moment, the guard that was guarding the door leaned into Frostbite's ear.

"The phone and photo are on the front desk." the guard whispers.

"Thanks." Frostbite thanked him as he walked away.

As Frostbite walked away, Wang and Yang continued to debate who had what in their possession, not noticing the snow villain walking away.

"Don't accuse me, man! You were given the phone!" Wang exclaims.

"You're accusing me! You're accusing me right now as you're saying that!" Yang shouts back.

"Look at you! You're accusing me like you always do!"

"You're accusing me of accusing you, while you're accusing me!"

* * *

A thug got his body slammed on the hood of a police car as the officer behind him placed the cuffs on his hand. Behind the cop was the Pro Hero Gunhead, whom had his arms crossed watching the thug getting arrested. Unbeknownst to the three of them, a figure flew over them in the night sky; that figure was Frostbite, whom was on his way to his destination. Frostbite continued to fly over the city and over the buildings, having a serious expression on his face. Right at that moment, he heard ringing coming from inside him; he stuck his hand inside his body and pulled out the burner phone he was given.

"Hello?" Frostbite answers.

"_Frostbite! One more thing I forgot to mention."_ Tao Zhao's voice is heard on the other line. "_The lawyer is staying on the 10th floor in Room 16."_

"Any specific way you want me to dispose of him?" Frostbite asks.

"_As long as he is never seen again is all I care about."_

"Alright… You better hold your side of the deal, Tao."

"_You act like you don't trust me."_

"I don't really trust people nowadays. Too many broken promises. Can't trust anyone but myself."

"_Even you little Z.E.A.L. brigade?"_

"They're doing all of this for themselves. I don't really trust them. I only lead them. The only person I _semi_-trust is Hikari, and even then she seems kind of obsessive towards me." Frostbite answers.

"_Maybe she's in love with you. I don't know. Many people are weird like that. Like my wife who died on Valentine's day."_

"I'm sorry to hear that." Frostbite sympathetically apologizes.

"_Don't be. She was a bitch either way. I gotta go. It's time for my sponge bath."_

Frostbite grew a slightly disgusted expression. "Have fun with that, Tao." he says.

"_Wáng! Yáng! Zhǔnbèi hǎo yùgāng nǐ zhèxiē háo wú jiàzhí de jiāhuo! (Wang! Yang! Get the bath ready you useless turds!)"_

Tao Zhao then hung up, prompting Frostbite to place the phone back inside his body as he continued to fly towards the hotel. Eventually, he spotted the large luminescent purple letters that read "BANNER HOTEL". Frostbite hovered in the air for a bit as he counted the floors via windows.

After counting to the tenth window, the snow villain quickly flew over to an air duct on the side of the building. Before entering the air duct, he lowered his density so that he was now a cloud of snow. Because of this, he easily passed through the grates and successfully entered the building.

Upon entering the building, Frostbite, whom was now a cloud of snow, snuck through the vents as he spied on various occupants inside the building. He saw a single person playing air guitar all by himself, and in the next he saw what appeared to be a newly wedded couple having sex, evident by the bride's dress..

In the next room, he saw a man snorting a white powder substance, which was most likely cocaine. The very next room was a man with a starfish head watching a cheesy rom-com as he started to sniff and silently cry. He suddenly came across a room with no visible occupant inside.

Frostbite suddenly exited the air vents and poured himself onto the floor where he materialized back into existence. After reforming himself back to his natural appearance, the snow villain began looking at the number plaques nailed next to the doors. As soon as he spotted the number 16 plaque, Frostbite grabbed the handle of the door and turned it, only to realize that it was locked.

Thinking cleverly, he dematerialized back into a pile of snow and slipped underneath the door crack, entering the room. Upon entering the room, he materialized back into his natural appearance as he started to roam around the hotel room. He checked the bathrooms and noticed that no one was in there before checking the main room, which was pretty much empty.

"You gotta be kidding me. There's no one even here." Frostbite grumbles to himself.

He reached inside his body and rummaged inside to try and find the phone; after realizing that the phone wasn't in his body, he began a small search for the burner phone. He turned around and looked at the door crack at the bottom of the door, noticing a silhouette behind it. Opening the door, he found out that the phone was in front of the door in the hallway, unable to pass through the door crack since it was too big to fit through it, though was small enough to fit through the vents.

"I keep forgetting I can't dematerialize when I have objects inside me. I can turn into a cloud of snow but they can't." he says to himself as he picks up the phone.

He entered the room again so no one would see him inside the hallway where he quickly chose Tao Zhao's contact number; after a couple of rings, the Triad boss picked up.

"_Frostbite! You caught me in the middle of my sponge bath. Let me tell you, it's the best sponge bath I ever had in 39 years!"_ Tao Zhao's voice was heard over the phone.

"_Ugh! This is disgusting!"_ Wang was heard over the line.

"_I never knew a grown man could have so many scabs all over his body!"_ Yang was also heard.

"_Did you waste the bastard yet?"_ Tao Zhao asks.

"No, I didn't! The prick isn't even in the hotel. I'm all alone out here." Frostbite answers.

"_Huh. That's weird. I could've sworn he would be in the hotel room."_

"What's the guy's name anyway?" the snow villain asks.

"_Lue Vennington. Some big time lawyer from the states or something."_

"Maybe I can check him out on the internet and see what happened to him."

"_You do what you have to do, Frosty. Oh! Right there. Yeah. Make Bàba (papa) feel good."_

"_This is the most demeaning thing I've ever done since I had to rub my auntie's athlete's foot."_ Wang could be heard saying in a disgusted tone.

Frostbite hung up as he placed the phone back inside his body before he began to scan the room of anything useful. He then suddenly saw a computer at the corner of the room; he approached the computer and quickly clicked on the internet icon. He went over to the search bar and quickly type of Lue Vennington's name before clicking on the _News_ part of the tab.

He quickly found an article that was posted a few hours ago; the article itself revealed that Vennington got in a car crash last night and that he's currently being held in the emergency room. Tabbing out of the website, the snow villain grabbed the phone that was inside his body and quickly dialed Tao Zhao once again.

"Tao. The lawyer got in a car accident and is being held in Mercy Hospital." Frostbite tells the Triad boss.

"_This makes the job even easier then! Go over to the hospital and put him to a sleep that he will never wake up from."_ Tao Zhao ordered.

"I have an idea on how to do it. Just get the chopper ready when I'm done. I'll call you, alright?"

"_Yes. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'll get my men down to the airfield right now. Now where's my bunion scraper?"_

Frostbite hung up as he stuffed the phone back inside his body before opening up the window and flying out.

* * *

After flying for an unknown amount of time, Frostbite finally found Mercy Hospital, with the building's large, green luminescent letters shining in the darkness along with the hospital plus sign next to it. The snow villain quickly flew on top of the roof and crushed the burner phone with ease, no longer having any use for it. He suddenly lowered his density and turned into a cloud of snow before flying into the air vents to sneak around the hospital.

The cloud of snow that was Frostbite continued to sneak in through the vents, spying on various hospital rooms. However, he still had no way of telling each person apart since Lue Vennington was just a normal looking guy with short black hair. It didn't help the fact that everyone was wearing hospital gowns; at this point, Frostbite wished Vennington had some sort of distinguishable features to easily identify him with.

Eventually, Frostbite encountered the reception area, instantly spotting the same receptionist that failed to give him a doctor when half of his ear got sliced off. Frostbite couldn't help but glare at the lazy, spoiled woman whom was busy filing her nails behind the desk. It wasn't until he spotted the computer beside her, which granted him an idea on how to find Mr. Lue Vennington, the popular States lawyer.

He quickly dripped down onto the floor, which only caught the attention of the receptionist. She turned around as she thought she heard something behind her, only to realize nothing was behind her. Unbeknownst to her, Frostbite, whom was now a pile of snow, hid underneath her desk and by her heeled feet. Shrugging, the receptionist turned to grab a file from one of the bins; using this as an opportunity to use the computer, Frostbite created two elongated arms with hands and began to work on the computer.

However, at that moment, the receptionist turned back around, prompting Frostbite to hide underneath the desk as well. The receptionist flinched as she thought she saw something beside her; she looked underneath her desk and spotted nothing under her feet. She hummed in response as she went back to work where she started to put a patient's name onto the computer dashboard. Behind her, a line of snow moved into the back room, which was the lounging room, before entering the changing room.

After closing the door, Frostbite materialized back into existence, where he blew a breath of air. Sensing something was beside him, he turned to the side to see a doctor, whom was in the middle of washing his hands, with horror in his eyes as he stared at the notorious villain beside him. Frostbite rolled his eyes as he shape shifted his arm into a giant scythe. The doctor, terrified for his life, backed up as he raised his hands in front of him to stop the snow villain from doing anything. However, Frostbite didn't listen and slashed the doctor's head off, killing him instantly. He stared at the doctor's scrubs for a brief moment, before gaining an idea, humming confidently.

* * *

The receptionist continued to file her nails as a bored expression was plastered on her face; at that moment, a person walked up to the desk, getting her attention.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

Frostbite, whom was disguised as a doctor in scrubs, stood in front of the desk. "I need to know which room Mr. Vennington is in. First name, Lue." Frostbite replies.

The receptionist typed away on her keyboard before coming up with a result. "Mr. Vennington is on the fifth floor in Room 218." she replies.

"Great. Thank you."

Frostbite walked passed the receptionist desk as the young lady took another look at him. "Excuse me." she calls out, grabbing his attention. "Do I know you?" she asks.

Frostbite shrugged. "You might have seen my face somewhere." he replies before walking away.

The receptionist shot him one last confused look before going back to her work. She quickly glanced back at his direction before continuing with what she was doing before. For a while, she was focused on her work when suddenly she gasped as a hand cupped her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She then started to suddenly feel a burning, ice cold pain around her lips as she tried so hard to scream. Eventually, her entire head got frozen solid as the hand retracted itself away. Soon, her entire body was frozen solid and fell over backwards; the sounds of ice shattering could be heard afterwards.

Frostbite pressed the button of the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. After a short wait, the elevator doors opened as some doctors walked out. As they walked out, they bumped into Frostbite but didn't apologize, warning a glare from the snow villain.

"I guess some things never change." he mumbles to himself, a hint of anger in his voice.

Upon entering the elevator, he pressed the "5" button and waited for the doors to close. As the elevator doors closed, he heard rapid footsteps running towards the door, followed by the voice.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the door!" shouted the voice.

Frostbite quickly stopped the door as another doctor came inside the elevator, clearly out of breath as evident from his panting.

"Thanks man. Most people would've let the doors close." the doctor says.

"Yeah well most people don't really care for other people." Frostbite replies.

He couldn't help but find the situation eerily similar to the one when he met Hikari at the Omnitech tower. The doctor pressed another button inside the elevators as the doors closed, leaving the two of them to themselves. After a short moment of awkward silence, Frostbite started to hear sniffing beside him. He turned to the side to see the doctor snorting some white powder out of a ziploc bag.

"Is that coke?" he asks.

The doctor sniffed as he cleared his throat. "Yeah." he says, his voice raspy. He took another sniff from his hand. "You want some?"

"No." Frostbite replies in a scarily calm tone.

"Suit yourself." The doctor went back to snorting some more blow. "Did you hear about the patient on the 8th floor? Died of obesity. Heart destroyed, liver still intact surprisingly. If I can find a buyer in the next 12 hours, I can make at least ¥60,000 easily. If I get lucky, I can sell the kidney too. 30K at most. Hey, you new here? I don't recognize you."

"Yeah, it's my first day here." Frostbite lies.

"First day, jitters. I remember my first day. Ended up almost killing the son of a bitch during brain surgery to get a tumor the size of a baseball out. If I had known that he was the head of a major fashion company and had insurance, I would've killed the bastard and claim the insurance for myself." the doctor responds.

"I'm not sure if insurance works that way. Granted, I was never given insurance before." the snow villain replies.

"Hey, what's your profession anyway? What kind of doctor did you study to be?" the doctor suddenly asks.

"Uh, well at first I studied to be a psychiatrist who mostly deals with schizophrenia or any other paranoid mental disorders." Frostbite replies, referring to his own mental disorders. "It went under pretty fast so I changed my major to a more physical doctor who deals with bone surgery."

"Bone surgery? Man, that type of surgery is a bitch. You always end up cracking at least one bone and it pisses me off. That's why I deal with internal organs more." the doctor says.

"Whatever you say, man."

"I tell you, the black market has been looking for more organs than guns as of lately. Just last week, a colleague of mine, let's call him Tantanakura, sold a liver for ¥50,000 and sold an AR-15 for only ¥15,500. I don't know what's going on but someone out there is investing in inner organs more than guns."

"Maybe it's because everyone out there has a Quirk and has no use for firearms." Frostbite replies.

"I heard this man sold several truck loads of firearms to some freaky mask wearing guys." the doctor goes on to say. "They all wore black clothing and had blue and black skull patterns on their masks. At first I thought they were people like Anonymous only with guns, but then after the mall attack, I realized that it was Z.E.A.L., that new terrorist cell, that bought the guns. He sold firearms to terrorists! No amount of money can make him feel better knowing that his guns were the cause of deaths of several innocent civilians inside the mall."

"Yeah… Z.E.A.L., uh… they're something alright." Frostbite awkwardly agrees.

Right at that moment, the elevator dinged as the doors opened to the fifth floor, prompting Frostbite to walk out.

"If you ever need a buyer, look me up. Ryoku Kishiika." the doctor calls out to Frostbite before the doors closed.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Frostbite lazily replies, not intending to remember the name too well.

Frostbite, still in his doctor's disguise, started to walk down the hallway, passing many doctors, patients, and visitors from the outside in the process. He began to look at the room numbers, getting closer to the room that Mr. Vennington was in. Eventually, he finally came across the room he was supposed to be in: Room 218. He checked the clipboard and read the report on it.

**Name**: Lue Vennington

**Home**: California, USA

**In for**: Car accident

**Doctor**: Dr. Ishi

**Nurse**: Yuma Shinmitsuna

To say that he was startled by his old friend's name on the clipboard would be an overstatement. He knew she worked at this hospital. The only reason why he was startled was because he forgot she even existed and completely forgot about her ever since his accident. It had been a long time since he last spoke to her, and since his phone was either destroyed or had been taken by the pathologist in the morgue he woke up, he had no communication with her whatsoever. At this point, he simply assumed she was either disgusted by him, horrified, or cut him out of her life forever.

But did he care? In all honesty… No. The old "Yuki" would've been teared apart if he found out that his only friend despised him, but he was so used to being hated by the public and so used to all the abuse he endured for all those years that it didn't affect him. Before, he was invisible and a nobody, he was only used as a doormat or a punching bag. But now, he was a somebody, even if it was a "bad" somebody.

Blowing a breath of air, he threw all thoughts out of his mind and entered the room, where he saw the hospital curtains pulled all the way over, concealing the patient. So far, he figured that no one other than Vennington was inside the room, which was good for him. He quickly locked the door and approached the hospital bed concealed behind the curtain. He slowly opened the curtains, revealing Lue Vennington lying in his hospital bed with bandages on his face with his right arm and his left leg in a cast. The American lawyer slowly opened his eyes and saw the snow villain in his doctor disguise. His heart rate could be heard on the life support machine next to him.

"Dr. Ishi?" Vennington questions in a tired tone. "Did you come here for my meds?" Frostbite said nothing as he took off his doctor's face mask and cap, revealing his neutral expression face. "You're not Dr. Ishi." Vennington replied.

"No. I'm not." Frostbite replies.

"I know who you are... You're Frostbite." Vennington says, still in his tired tone. "The new villain in this city. I heard about the mall attack. It actually happened on the first day I got here… Why are you here?"

"Tao Zhao sends his regards." Frostbite replies.

"I'm supposed to meet his cousin, Wei, at the Whyte Stayne. I was on my way there when I got in the car accident… I need to get there."

"You're not going anywhere, Venny." Vennington watched as Frostbite walked over to his life support machine, getting slightly worried about it. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, Luey." Frostbite apologizes, negligibly. "Your injuries are too severe. You only have a matter of days to live, so we're simply putting you out of your misery. It's time to see the angels, Mr. Vennington."

With that, he turned off the life support machine, as Vennington's heart rate began to increase by the second. Frostbite only looked as Vennington's life slowly drained from his terrified eyes.

"No. Please… I have… a daughter… Urgh…"

And just like that, his heart rate was gone and he flat lined; right at that moment, the doorknob began to turn, indicating that someone outside was trying to open the door.

"Mr. Vennington?!" Yuma's voice could be heard shouting. "Mr. Vennington! Are you there?! Someone get this door down! It's locked for some reason! Mr. Vennington! Don't go into the light! We're right here! Just stay away! Keep those eyes open! Fight for your life, Luey! Keep fighting! Luey!"

Frostbite quickly placed the face mask and cap back on his face as he shot a snowstorm blast from his palm, destroying the window and part of the wall. There, he flew right out of the window and out of the hospital and into the dark night, right in time as Yuma and Dr. Ishi entered the room. From a distance, Yuma appeared to be frantically turning Vennington's life support back on. Though it appeared to have been too late as Dr. Ishi appeared to have pulled her back as she continued to save the already dead patient.

* * *

Frostbite knocked on the front door of the Zhao mansion, waiting for someone to open up; soon enough, one of the guards opened up, instantly recognizing that it was Frostbite, the guard let him in as the snow villain walked into the mansion; as if on cue, Tao Zhao walked into the front room and grew a smile.

"Doctor? What are you doing here? You're not here to tell me that my time has come? As you can see, I'm still alive and kicking and I intend to stay like that for a long time." Tao Zhao says.

"It's me you jackass." Frostbite responds, taking off his face mask and cap.

"Oh, Frostbite! I didn't recognize you! How'd it go?" Tao Zhao asks.

"Mr. Vennington will no longer be a threat to you anymore, Tao. He's sleeping with the fishes now." the snow villain replies.

"Excellent!" Tao Zhao shouts in pure happiness. "Jīngcǎi! (Wonderful) That's one less loose end to tie! I am happy now! Now, as promised, your helicopter is in my backyard."

Frostbite, who finished ripping off the doctor's scrubs off him, cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you said it was at your airfield?" Frostbite wonders.

"It occurred to me that I didn't have an airfield so it's in my backyard. Come. You'll love what I've done to it."

Frostbite followed Tao Zhao over to the back door of the mansion, curious as to what the Triad boss did to the helicopter. When they walked outside, the snow villain immediately knew what he was talking about and grew a bedazzled expression.

"You like it?" Tao Zhao asks.

Turns out, the Triad boss resprayed the entire helicopter to be completely chrome, which was difficult to be seen at night. However, thanks to Frostbite's distorted, red hued vision, he could clearly see the helicopter as if it was in the daylight.

"What did you do?" Frostbite asks in shock.

"Black metallic color is boring, so I had my men respray it to chrome. Not the Google." Tao Zhao explains.

"Wh- Wha- Ho- Eh-... Why?" Frostbite stammered, completely baffled.

"Because it looks nice." Tao Zhao replies. He suddenly got in front of Frostbite and placed his gloved hands on his shoulders. "Yuki," he says in a serious tone. "you have done me, my family, and the Triad a great service. You saved the Triad. If it weren't for you, my cousin and the lawyer would've snitched us to the public and take me down. The government was already up my ass before and this was just the final nail in the coffin and _you_ took the hammer. You have earned not only my respect, but the entire Tao Zhao Triad's respect. You saved us, Yuki. You may be a terrorist in everyone else's eyes, but in our eyes, you're a hero."

Frostbite continued to look at Tao Zhao, trying to find any lies in his eyes; to his surprise, he realized that the Triad boss was being sincere.

"People may call you a terrorist, a villain, a scum, but I know what you truly are… A hero." Tao Zhao says. "You have more than earned a place here in the Triad. You saved us and we are in your debt. If you ever need something done, I'm always here. Just know that you'll always have a place here in the Triad. Remember that, Yuki. Remember that."

Frostbite was at a loss of words; he had never felt this great before since he started leading Z.E.A.L.. Deep down inside his cold, nonexistent frozen heart, he felt warm knowing that he helped someone that was in need.

_Is this what heroes feel when they help somebody?_ Frostbite thinks to himself. _I thought heroes were selfish bastards that were only in it for the money and glory… Is this what true heroism is?... I don't understand._

"Thank you." Frostbite says in a warm tone, though not smiling.

"No. Thank you. Xièxiè. (Thank you.) You are a true hero." Tao Zhao says with a large smile on his face.

Frostbite suddenly shoved Tao Zhao's hands off his shoulders. "Alright," he says. "enough of the mushy stuff. I'm afraid I'm gonna melt."

Tao Zhao laughed out loud. "Thank you again, Yuki. You're not alone in this fight of life." he says.

"I'll have one of my men pick up the chopper." the snow villain tells the Triad leader.

With that, Frostbite turned around and left the backyard, leaving Tao Zhao behind with a few of his guards. As the snow villain walked away, Tao Zhao continued to shine him a grateful smile behind his back.

* * *

The chrome helicopter landed next to the other helicopters inside the Z.E.A.L. airfield; with three helicopters in their hands, the terrorist cell, Z.E.A.L., was finally ready to commence with their plans of changing society by destroying it. Izumi stepped out of the pilot seat as he approached Hikari, who stood a ways from him.

"We have the three helicopters and the APC the Wild Boars made us. We'll attack tomorrow." Hikari informs Izumi.

"Where's Frostbite?" Izumi asks.

* * *

Frostbite himself was inside Hikari's office back at the hideout; he was sitting in her rolling chair with one of his legs leaning against the desk and the other on the ground. He had a concentrated expression on his face as he continued to look up at the ceiling, pondering hard about something.

"_He said he needed some time to think about things. He should be with us tomorrow."_ Hikari's voice responded.

Frostbite continued to stare at the ceiling before turning to the side, seeing a newspaper on the table. He suddenly grabbed the newspaper and opened it, reading an article about him that read:

**FROSTBITE: WANTED MENACE**

Before, his blood would boil if he was called a menace, but now, he felt nothing. The words meant nothing to him as he gave the newspaper a neutral expression. Off to the side was an article about Omnitech and how they were hiring employees. A small glare escaped from his eyes as a small hint of anger appeared on his face, though he managed to retain his calm composure.

Having enough of the newspaper, he swiftly threw it to the side and went back to leaning in the chair. He closed his eyes as he heavily sighed through his nose before reopening them again.

"I'm a hero." he silently declared.

* * *

**(****I got bored of playing the Beast in Director Mode so I switched the game to Payday 2. I'm on Infamy 23 now. 2 more to max Infamy level.**

**Here's a tip to newbies. Once you reach level 100, DO NOT go infamous immediately. Instead, go do a Crime Spree until you're at Crime Spree level 280-300, or try to see if you can surpass 300 until you think it gets too difficult or you die. Then afterwards, level up to Infamous THEN collect your Crime Spree rewards. You'll get a shit ton of money, skill points, and level up to maybe 80 if you're lucky. It beats playing Rats with the possibility of an escape mission. **

**I iz so shmawrt :P)**


	19. Ashes to Ashes

**(Did you guys know that a Japanese man named Akira Ogata invented the world's first crystal methamphetamine in 1919. A whole year after World War 1! Shit's crazy, huh?**

**I don't go near the stuff myself… Professionally on the other hand, that's another story.**

**Anyway, just a fun fact that I thought I share with you guys… Oh right, I forgot the shitpost part. Ahem.**

**What's good ni-)**

* * *

The entire Z.E.A.L. origination, all 200,000 Soldiers, were inside one of the few warehouses that were owned by the organization by fake descriptions of what the warehouse was supposed to be filled with. In front of the Soldiers was their leader Frostbite and his second in command, Nova, or Hikari, standing on top of the second floor platform. The two main players of Z.E.A.L. were currently looking down on all of their members.

"A man once said, 'Rebellion cannot exist without the feeling that somewhere, in some way, you are justified.'." Frostbite quoted. "Albert Camus said this and his quote is truly inspirational. The rest of society views us as criminals, terrorists. They only know one side of the story. We are not terrorists. We are revolutionairs!"

Everyone started cheering as they raised their weapons in the air.

"The true story behind Z.E.A.L. is one of sadness and heartbreak!" Frostbite goes on to say. "When Quirks first became a thing, it was a phenomenon! All those superhero comics came to life when Pro Heroes started showing up. People used their Quirks to become heroes to help save lives. Throughout my small career, I have been called many names: criminal, terrorist, murderer… villain. But their insults only add fuel to the fire. I don't see myself as a villain. Instead, I see myself as a teacher, showing the world what it takes when a man is pushed to the edge. I teach them what the true definition of both a hero and a villain is! Not the half ass definition given to kindergartners and used for fairy tales! For too long they have mocked and tormented us. Let them try to ignore us now. These 'heroes' were created to help and protect the Quirkless and yet they take part in the mockery and harassment. So I ask you this: Who is the true hero here? Those Pro Heroes or the guy trying to cure the world of its poison by getting rid of Pro Heroes and reshaping it into the perfect society that WE ALL DESERVE!?"

Every Z.E.A.L. Soldier in the crowd started cheering as they began pumping their fists in the air.

"Frostbite! Boom ba yay! Frostbite! Boom ba yay! Frostbite! Boom ba ya!" they all chanted.

"That's why no later then noon today we will decimate the entire city!" Frostbite's voice boomed over the crowd.. "Not only will we be destroying it but we will also be showing those heroes what the true power of Z.E.A.L. is! We are untouchable by them! There is nothing they can do to stop us! We will have our dreams come true and those heroes will _pay_ for what they did to us once. And. For all!"

Everyone started cheering loudly. They were all either clapping their hands, whooping at him, or loudly whistling as the majority of the crowd were pumping their fists into the air.

"So," Frostbite says. "who wants to go down in history?"

"Why are we doing this?" asks a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see none other than Fumiko standing in the back all alone. "Isn't this kind of… overkill?"

For a while, no one said anything as Frostbite glared at her; he suddenly jumped off the platform and into the crowd before walking passed the large group as he approached the young woman, who started to back up from her spot in fear.

"N-Not that I'm against the idea, Frostbite." she says in a stammer. "I- I- I _did_ join Z.E.A.L. to fight for my cause but I thought we would be doing more… _legal_ activities instead of bombing malls and destroying half the city. Like I said, it's kind of overkill."

"Overkill?" Frostbite repeats. He suddenly chuckled a bit. "Overkill… You're _RIGHT!_ It _IS_ overkill! What was I thinking? Destroying the city in order to get rid of Pro Heroes? That is absolutely chaotic and insane! Everyone," he turns to his group. "I would like to humbly apologize for my actions and for my rude behavior towards the city. I should be thanking the Pro Heroes instead of trying to destroy them. Everyone, let's have a round of applause for the Pro Heroes!"

Frostbite suddenly started clapping loudly with a huge sinister grin on his face; every Z.E.A.L. Soldier started to clap along with their boss, though they had confused and uncertain expressions on their faces as they glanced at each other. They were all simultaneously wondering why their leader's attitude suddenly changed.

"Although," Frostbite continues. "there is that one predicament about how Pro Heroes don't really care about the people they protect. Especially the Quirkless."

"I'm sure we can work this out in a perfectly legal form. Maybe we can negotiate a type of law." Fumiko suggested.

"Law, hm?" Frostbite hummed. "Say, let me ask you a question? Every time you don't know the answer you earn a little blast from me. Sound good? Alright. Do you know what the DREAM Act was?" Fumiko shook her head in response. Frostbite smiled as he flicked his finger, sending a small snowstorm blast to her chest, barely hitting her. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Fumiko replies.

"Have you heard of the Paycheck Fairness Act?" Once again, he earned a shaken head from the timid female; this time, he flicked his index and middle fingers, sending two low pressured snowstorm blasts to her breasts. "What about that?"

"Didn't feel a thing?" she responds with a smile.

"How about the Employee Free Choice Act?"

"Never heard of it. I'm ready for the next blast, sir." Fumiko happily responds..

"We-e-e-ell. Here you go."

Instead of a low pressure snowstorm blast, Frostbite increased the amount of force to it's maximum limit, instantly sending Fumiko straight into the brick wall and into the opposite warehouse next to the hideout. Everyone went silent as Frostbite stared at the unconscious Fumiko with a glare, before turning back to face his men, all having scared expressions on their faces.

"Do you know what all of those acts have in common?" he asks. He received no answer but instead, scared expressions. "They all never saw the light of day. If we give up like those acts, we will never achieve our dreams and goals of improving society and reshaping it into a pure form with no Pro Heroes. At this point, overkill is underkill! If we don't resort to violent measures, we will not be able to stand up to the current society. We won't even make it down the block! With each uprising being denied, a bigger and more stronger force from the government will be delivered to us! It's not about being overkill. It's about making everyone suffer for what they did to us. That's why we're destroying the city!... Does anyone else think this is overkill?"

For a while, no one said anything until every Z.E.A.L. Soldier placed their masks over their faces and all simultaneously cocked their guns.

"He's the best damn leader I ever had." says Izumi.

Instantly, everyone in the warehouse started cheering as they raised their firearms into the air. As they cheered, Frostbite had a huge sinister grin on his face. After all, he was the leader of a rebellion and had finally got the respect he so long deserved.

"Let's do this!" he shouts with a huge, confident grin on his face.

The warehouse garage doors opened as several black SUV's drove out while Frostbite flew over the SUV's overhead. The SUV's drove towards the city while their leader flew ahead of the group, having a determined expression on his face.

* * *

Hikari stood at the corner of a random building's roof, looking through a pair of binoculars as she scanned the city. Through the binoculars, she saw several people walking along the sidewalk before turning to a convenient store where the store owner was waving goodbye to a young woman. Retracting the binoculars away from her eyes, she squinted down at the city before placing the binoculars back in front of her eyes. There, she spotted the hero team, the Lurkers, which consisted of Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, and Mt. Lady, sitting at a cafe table.

Through the binoculars, it appeared that the three of the Pro Heroes were talking idling to each other, completely unaware of the disaster that was about to strike that day. She retracted the binoculars away before looking to the side; she suddenly let out a sigh as she placed on her mask, which was fitted with specialized lenses that were able to see through structural buildings. She then grabbed the radio that was attached to her belt and pressed a button, turning it on so she could talk to her comrades.

"Pitbull team. You on?" she asks.

Over on the other side of the city was a lone garage in a large alley; behind the garage was the APC that the Wild Boars made for the Z.E.A.L. organization and inside the APC were several Soldiers of said organization. Ryuji, whom was in the driver seat, picked up his radio and turned it on.

"We're on. Waiting for our orders." he replies.

_~Stay put until I give you my command.~_

"Why do we have to sit in this vehicle? It's freaking hot in here." complained Chains next to him.

"Shut up, Chains. In about 10 minutes we'll be out of this damn garage." Ryuji informs him.

"The 10 minutes better get here fast! I'm running out of gum to chew to alleviate the boredom!" complained a Soldier in the back.

Back with Hikari, she pressed the button on her radio once more. "Helicopter crew, report in." she says.

On an airfield, three helicopters with several Z.E.A.L. members inside were stationary, waiting for their time to fly up into the air.

"Izumi here. Waiting for our go." Izumi replies to the radio.

_~I still can't believe you're 18 and you know how to fly a damn helicopter.~_ says a random pilot on the radio.

"My uncle was a helicopter pilot and gave me lessons. Let's just say I'm not legally allowed to fly an aircraft." Izumi explains.

_~Is that an easier way of saying you flunked the flight test?~_

"I didn't flunk it! They just thought I was too young… Granted, I was 17 at the time."

_~Why not retake the test then?~_

"Well I can't because I accidentally burnt down the flight school."

_~How do you accidentally burn down a flight school?~_

"It wasn't my fault! This dude with hideous scars all over his face who could shoot blue fire out of his hands scared me and I accidentally threw gasoline at him and then, well, you know the rest." Izumi explains.

_~Jesus, you're an idiot.~_

"I got run over by a combine." the combine man exclaims.

"Why is he here? I- I don't feel safe with him in the back… Scratch that. I don't feel safe with him at all!" Izumi complains.

"If it helps, at least he's not flying one of the choppers." says an RPG Shooter sitting behind Izumi.

"How did he even get in this group anyhow?!" Izumi shouts in utter disbelief.

Back with Ryuji and Chains, the two were currently sitting idling in the front seats with the radio on, currently listening to a random song on a random station. The two of them had bored expressions on their faces as they were leaning back in their seats, clearly bored out of their minds.

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, schicke-schicke Schweine (O-o!)_

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, schicke-schicke Schweine_

"Hey, let's play I Spy." Chains suddenly piped up.

Ryuji turned to him with a confused look. "What?" he asks.

"I Spy." Chains repeated.

"No." Ryuji declines, turning back to the window.

"Come on. Its fun."

"No, it's not."

"It's a great game."

"It's boring."

"Do you have a better game to play?"

Ryuji thought for a brief moment before giving his answer. "No." he says.

"We're playing it." Chains immediately declares.

Ryuji groaned in annoyance as he massaged his face. "We are _not_ playing I Spy." he says.

* * *

Hikari continued to look through her binoculars as she spied on the hero team down below, watching converse with each other. She suddenly retracted the binoculars away from her eyes for the third time as she looked at her watch. It was currently five minutes until noon. She then grabbed her radio and turned it on.

"Chopper team. You might want to be in the air right now. It'll take awhile for you to get to the city." she tells the team.

Izumi pressed a button above him in the chopper as he started the aircraft. "Roger that!" he exclaims. The helicopter soon flew up into the air. "Eagle 1, in the air."

_~Eagle 2, in the air.~_

_~Falcon- I- I mean, Eagle 3, in the air.~_

_~Did you seriously forget the code names?~_

_~Shut up! I'm dyslexic!~_

"I don't think a dyslexic should be flying a helicopter." Izumi says.

With that, the three helicopters started to fly towards the city, the plan successfully starting. Back with Hikari, she was still spying on the Lurkers down below; she suddenly pressed a button on the binoculars, which turned on the microphone. The way her specially made binoculars worked was that the closer she zoomed in onto something, the clearer she could hear them talking if the microphone was on.

"So what do you think about Z.E.A.L.?" Kamui Woods asked his comrades.

"I think you should've called me for backup. I would've taken them out in no time." Mt. Lady says.

"These guys are not to be messed with, Takeyama. Both Shinji and I have dealt with these guys and their leader." Edgeshot tells her.

"Who? That Frostbite guy? If you ask me, he's all talk and no bite. Get it?"

"Did you see what he did to the mall?" Kamui Woods asks in disbelief. "He's dangerous, destructive, and highly unstable. A whole team fought against him and we couldn't beat him. Hell, even the Top 2 Pro Heroes couldn't defeat him. Endeavor just recovered from the bank attack and Hawks is on constant surveillance for Yuki."

"I bet I could beat Yuki just by stomping on him." Mt. Lady gloats.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Edgeshot says. "He's killed 26 Pro Heroes in the span of less than a week already. He's the next Hero Killer since Stain. The only difference is that Stain has killed way more than Yuki has. Well, maybe by 15 Pro Heroes give or take. The point is, Frostbite is a dangerous criminal."

"He's notorious for giving people a bad case of frostbite." Kamui Woods adds. "Any exposed skin that touches him immediately gives you frostbite, and since you wear skin tight spandex, I would guess that it would also affect you to an extent."

"The bottom of my soles are laced with leather. I won't be affected by it if I stomp on him." Mt. Lady says.

"Your ego is as big as you get, Takeyama." Kamui Woods tells his comrade.

Hikari retracted the binoculars as she grabbed her radio. "It's hiiiiiiigh noon." she says to herself before turning on the radio.

* * *

Ryuji bore an annoyed expression mixed with anger as he leaned into his seat, still sitting in the driver's seat while Chains was beside him.

"I spy with my little eye somethiiiiing gray." Chains says.

"The wall. Once again." Ryuji immediately replies, having answered the riddle for the tenth time in the row.

"You got it again!" Chains exclaims in excitement. "Man! You are good at this!"

"I don't know how I do it." Ryuji says in a tired, sarcastic manner.

"My turn! My turn!" exclaimed a Soldier in the back as he raised his hand in the air.

_~Pitbull crew. It's time.~_ Hikari's voice was heard over the radio.

"Finally!" Ryuji shouts.

He immediately turned on the APC, which the entire organization called the Pitbull, as the engine roared to life. "Awww, and it was my turn." complained the Soldier in the back.

Ryuji suddenly shifted the car into neutral. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he shouts in excitement.

Outside of the garage, two thugs were having a drug deal, completely unaware of the APC in the garage next to them.

"Okay, okay, man! Shhh. Come on, baby. Do you have any other good shit on you or not?" asks one of the thugs.

"Man, I'm givin' ya two dollah, a chicken sandwich with no chicken on it, and an Ethiopian crackhead orphan. That's gotta be worth somethin' man!" shouts the second thug.

At that moment, the Pitbull came crashing out of the garage and drove out of the alleyway, scaring the two thugs to death.

"Shit! It's the 5-0! Let's get outta here, man!" shouts the first thug.

"Man, I shoulda stayed back in the states, dog!" shouts the second thug.

The Pitbull drove out of the alley, crushing a car in the process, as it turned into the street. Inside, Ryuji was maneuvering his way through the streets as the RPG Shooters behind him were currently loading up their rocket launchers.

"I always wanted to fire a rocket launcher!" shouted an RPG Shooter in the back.

The back doors were kicked open as the two RPG Shooters aimed their RPG's outside. The Pitbull suddenly passed a police station, prompting the two members to simultaneously fire their rockets at the station. The rockets directly hit the station, completely destroying everything on the inside.

In the air, the three helicopters split up into three different parts of the city, all having members with their own arsenal of weapons. One Soldier in Izumi's chopper had a grenade launcher as his partner beside him held a rocket launcher. The helicopter was over a fire department as the two Z.E.A.L. members fired their respective explosive firearms at the building, completely obliterating the roof of the department.

In the distance, explosions could be seen rising up into the air, alerting many civilians. One particular hero team turned around to see the two explosions rise up into the air, interrupting their lunch break. "Duty calls." Kamui Woods says as he and Edgeshot immediately shoot up from their seats.

"But I haven't even gotten my tea yet!" Mt. Lady complains, whom was still sitting in her seat.

The Pitbull swerved the corner, running over many cars in the process, as rockets were being fired from the back. Ryuji put his driving skills to the test as his comrades in the back continued to destroy every first responder building they came across.

Two officers were currently in their parked car, both enjoying a fast food lunch; their peaceful moment was interrupted when dispatch radioed in some recent events.

_~All units, be advised, there is an APC currently causing massive destruction to the city. All Pro Heroes and armed personnel have been called onto the scene.~_

"Tch. I'll believe it until I see it." says the officer in the passenger seat.

Right at that moment, as if on cue, the Pitbull drove right passed them, leaving a trail of pure destruction behind. The two officers stared wide-eyed at the giant vehicle that just passed them, both having shocked expressions on their faces.

"You believe it now?" his partner asks as he puts the car into drive before speeding off.

The cop car drove behind the APC as it's siren blared into the air.

"Stop the car, now! I repeat! Stop the car, now!" shouts the officer over the megaphone.

"This is the MCPD! We are definitely gonna kiiill you!" shouts the second officer.

"Hey! You're not allowed to say that!" scolded his partner.

"We got the boys in blue!" shouts one of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in the back.

The RPG Shooter beside him aimed his rocket launcher at the car; inside, the two officers grew extremely scared expressions.

"Is that a rocket launcher?!" shouts the first officer.

"Boo yah!" exclaims the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter as he pulls the trigger.

The rocket launcher impacted the car's hood, sending it flying into the air before falling down roof first onto the pavement, destroying the sirens as a result. The two officers, now completely upside down, groaned in pain as the two of them were covered in mustard, ketchup, and various other condiments.

"That's a rocket launcher." confirms the second officer with a groan.

_~All units, be advised, there are three helicopters firing at our first responding stations! This is an attack on Japan! I repeat! This is an attack on Japan! Where are the Pro Heroes?! Sukai, get doooown!~_

The brief sound of an explosion was heard over the radio before it went dead.

"I don't think we're getting our paycheck this week." says the second officer.

A patty that was stuck above them, which was the floor since they were upside down, fell towards the ground.

Ryuji continued to drive the giant APC known as the Pitbull down the street as Chains was in the passenger seat, currently shooting at random buildings with his assault rifle. In the back, the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters continued to fire rockets at the buildings, including the Z.E.A.L. Minigunner from the mall. Right at that moment, Kamui Woods came swinging around the corner and got into the peripheral vision of Ryuji.

"Aw crap." the former Yakuza main player says, looking up at the Pro Hero.

Chains turned around to also see the Pro Hero ahead of them. "God, don't you hate morning wood?" he asks as he sticks his upper half out the window, where he aimed his gun at the Pro Hero. "Eat lead!" he shouts, pulling the trigger.

Kamui Woods gracefully dodged the bullets via acrobatics as he continued to swing towards them. Once low enough, he let go of his branches as he landed on the hood of the Pitbull, staring directly at the two Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in the front seats.

"Stop! In the name of the law! You are under arrest!" Kamui Woods shouts at the two of them.

Chains suddenly pulled out a sword which was radiating with energy before swinging it at the Pro Hero. Kamui Woods jumped in the nick of time as he dodged the sword. The sword however made a dent on the hood of the armored APC.

"Dude, are you _trying_ to get me to crash?!" Ryuji shouts in disbelief.

"I almost had him! Just keep driving!" Chains replies.

"What else am I gonna do?"

"Where'd he go?"

Right at that moment, Kamui Woods appeared next to him as he was hanging off the side of the Pitbull. The Pro Hero wrapped his branches around Chains' sword arm, prompting the Z.E.A.L. member to grab his pistol that was in his holster. He aimed it at the hero and started firing it, causing the Pro Hero to release his grip on the terrorist and jump out of the way. Kamui Woods shot out some branches as it connected with a building, where he propelled himself up and landed on the edge of the building. Suddenly, a helicopter flew over him as rockets were being fired from the side, which destroyed the roof of a random hero agency.

"Bullseye!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter inside the helicopter.

Izumi continued to pilot the helicopter as he flew as low as possible so his comrades could be precise with their aiming. A police helicopter suddenly flew behind them as the police pilot turned on his microphone.

"Musutafu City Police Department, cease and desist at once! Lay down your arms and prepare to be-" The pilot was cut off when a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter fired his grenade launcher at the chopper, quickly disabling the motor functions. "AAAAAAAH!" the pilot screams as he is quickly downed.

An explosion is heard behind Izumi's helicopter as his comrades continue to attack the city below.

Back with the Pitbull, the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters continued to fire their rockets at the various first responder buildings. Above them, Kamui Woods could be seen swinging towards them from the back before he landed on top of the APC.

"He's on top! Get rid of him!" shouts a member.

Chains quickly unbuckled his seat belt and started to climb out the window; Ryuji did a double take at his comrade before growing an immense disturbed look. Behind them, explosions could still be heard and seen from the back of the opened back doors.

"Hey! Where the f-_*explosions sound*_ you going?!" Ryuji asks his ally.

"Taking care of business up here." Chains replies as he climbs up onto the roof.

"I really hope that sentence doesn't have a double meaning." Ryuji says to himself in a disgusted tone.

Chains stood behind Kamui Woods, whom had his back turned towards him. "Hey! Groot!" he calls out. Kamui Woods turned around to face the Z.E.A.L. member. "You know how Abraham Lincoln cut down the tree?"

"What?" Kamui Woods asks.

"Well I'm Abe Lincoln and you're the tree!"

Chains suddenly lunged himself forward as he swung his sword; Kamui Woods swiftly dodged the attack, though Chains continued with his barrage of sword swings. Unbeknownst to the two of them, the Ninja Hero: Edgeshot quickly jumped at the back of the APC, scaring the many Z.E.A.L. Soldiers in the back.

"Hey." he simply says before shutting the back doors.

At that moment, all hell broke loose inside the cramped back part of the Pitbull as the many Z.E.A.L. Soldiers started to attack Edgeshot all at once, including the large brute. Because of his professional ninjitsu, he managed to hold out his own for the majority of the fight, countering most of the attacks. However, he started to get overwhelmed thanks to the cramped space and the many people in the back.

"I got this! I got this! I got this!" Edgeshot tells himself. He was suddenly dog piled as the many Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all jumped on top of him. "I don't got this." he mumbles underneath the group.

As the Pitbull round the corner, Hawks flew above as he was nearing the armored APC.

_~Requesting back up! I need immediate assistance!~_ Edgeshot's voice was heard over his ear piece.

"Might as well help him." Hawks says to himself. "I'll handle this quickly and get to the choppers. I just gotta be careful and not get chopped up from the blades when I get there."

Using his keen eyes, he immediately spotted Chains and Kamui Woods duking it out on top of the APC. There, he saw Chains bombarding his ally with a fury of swings from his sword. Eventually, Chains got the upper hand and kicked Kamui Woods right off the APC. The wooden hero suddenly shot out some branches as it latched onto the back of the APC; he was now being dragged by the giant vehicle. Hawks suddenly dove down at great speeds before landing right in front of the masked terrorist.

"Hawks!" Chains gasped.

"You again?!" he exclaims, recognizing the mask. "I guess terrorists never take breaks. Where's your boss? Isn't he usually babysitting you guys?"

"Damn Pro Heroes! Always ruining our plans!" Chains shouts as he swings his sword.

Hawks swiftly dodged the attack as he flew up into the air where he shot some feathers at the masked terrorist. Chains however countered the attack by slicing the feathers before they could reach him with his sword. Hawks landed right back down onto the APC as Chains fired the excess energy that was radiating around his sword.

Hawks used his wings to shield himself as he slid across the roof of the APC thanks to the massive force from the energy that came from the sword. Hawks then suddenly used his wings to outright attack Chains, causing him to lose his grip on his sword. The sword fell out of his hands as it fell on top of the roof of the APC. Hawks then shot out some feathers that went straight to Chains' feet, causing him to grunt in pain and bend down.

"Listen close and listen good, dude, cuz I'm only gonna say this once. You-"

Hawks was suddenly interrupted when he was grabbed by a mysterious force and got taken away. Chains, meanwhile, made an impatient movement with his head.

"I'm listening." he says to the spot where Hawks once was.

Hawks, still in shock by the sudden surprise, started to yell as he was taken high into the air.

"What the hell?!" he exclaims as he looks up.

There, he realized who his kidnapper was; Frostbite looked down, glaring daggers at Hawks with his bloodshot eyes and blood red pupils as he growled in the process. Frostbite suddenly used his superhuman strength to outright throw Hawks directly towards a building, where he crashed through the windows.

Because of the force that Frostbite put into his throw, Hawks was thrown straight through the building and right out the other side. Hawks burst out through the other side and collided with a brick building where he got stuck in the small crater he made. Frostbite slowly floated towards him and hovered in front of him.

"I was wondering where you were. Where'd you come from?" Hawks asks.

"Takikawa." Frostbite plainly answers.

"You got a clean check for that APC?" Hawks continues to banter.

"Check this."

Frostbite suddenly shot a powerful snowstorm blast at the Wing Hero; the blast was so powerful that Hawks got blown inside the brick building and crashed through many walls.

A little girl, whom was sitting on her pink bed, was playing with a doll, singing a little song.

"-lollipop! It's a sweeee-"

Her song was interrupted when Hawks came crashing through her room; he lost momentum and slid off her wall as debris fell onto his head. He turned his head to see the little girl staring at him with a scared expression. Hawks, however, smiled at him.

"Hey." he casually greets.

* * *

The Pitbull continued to swerve around corners as it took shortcuts through alleys and even one way streets. In the back, the many Z.E.A.L. Soldiers and Edgeshot were being tossed around with each sharp turn, causing each of them to get sandwiched into each other. The Ninja Hero, having enough of being tossed around like a rag doll, growled in annoyance.

"That's it! NINPO" he exclaims, his patience worn thin.

He activated his super move as a pointed string impaled every Soldier in the Pitbull aside from the driver, cutting off their blood and knocking them unconscious. After this, Edgeshot began to catch his breath as every Z.E.A.L. Soldier fell to the floor with audible thuds. The hero looked below him as he scanned every knocked out terrorist onto the floor of the APC. Unbeknownst to him, a single Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter that he managed to miss stood up from behind him, wielding a blunt object in his hand.

"Well," Edgeshot pants. "that was easy."

The Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter suddenly struck Edgeshot in the back of his head with the blunt object, instantly knocking out the hero. The unconscious hero's body fell to the side as it inadvertently opened the back doors of the APC; the knocked out hero then fell out of the moving vehicle and onto the street where it tumbled across it. The Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter that was responsible for Edgeshot's unconsciousness took a quick glance at the object in his hand before looking back at the knocked out Edgeshot lying in the middle of the street.

"That _was_ easy." the RPG Shooter says, referencing Edgeshot's last remark.

Above him, Kamui Woods climbed back on top of the APC where he regained his position; there, he saw masked Chains simply standing in the middle of the roof of the moving vehicle.

"You had so much time to cut off my branches." Kamui Woods tells him.

"I may be a terrorist, but I'm an honorable fighter." Chains tells him.

"Blowing up a mall is _really_ honorable." Kamui Woods counters.

"We must do what we have to do in order to get our voice heard and to change the world."

"Okay, well, you got your voice heard but you're not changing the world."

"Then we'll change it through force! ERAAGH!"

Chains yells as he lunges himself forward, raising his sword in the air before slamming it down; the Wood Hero quickly dodged the attack by jumping out the wall. He shot out some branches as it latched onto the sword, only for the branches to instantly get set on fire. He retracted the branches away as he shook his hands. Chains swung his sword, allowing a beam of pure energy to get shot out of it like a wave. The energy burst impacted Kamui Woods as he was sent flying off the speeding APC.

Acting and thinking quickly, Kamui Woods shot out some branches as it latched onto the back of the APC before pulling himself forward. With the momentum he gained from pulling himself towards the APC, the Wood Hero managed to land a powerful kick towards Chains, who got sent flying towards the front of the APC as his sword got jammed onto the roof of the vehicle. Ryuji yelled as the sword penetrated the roof, almost slicing him. Chains managed to grab the handle of the sword as his legs dangled in front of the front windows of the armored vehicle.

Ryuji continued to drive as the only conscious Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter in the back continued to fire rockets onto the city. The former Yakuza main player gasped as he saw what stepped from around the corner. A fully enlarged Mt. Lady. On top, Kamui Woods' eyes widened as he saw his comrade step into view, while Chains turned his head around and widened his eyes underneath his mask as well.

"Oh shit." Ryuji says underneath his mask.

"Oh shit." Kamui Woods says.

"Oh shit." Chains says in a terrified tone.

"Aw shit!" Izumi shouts as he swerves out of the way.

Izumi's helicopter blades barely hit Mt. Lady as she ducked out of the way; because of the sudden turn he made, the two Z.E.A.L. Soldiers wielding the explosive firearms accidentally pulled their triggers, causing the rockets and grenades to be sent off flying all over the place. A few buildings got partially destroyed thanks to the rogue rockets and grenades as Izumi flew off far away from Mt. Lady.

Hawks flew out of the building that he crashed in as Frostbite flew behind him, firing various snowstorm blasts at him. The Wing Hero spotted Mt. Lady at the last second, causing him to swerve out of the way; Frostbite, however, fired a snowstorm blast preemptively before Hawks flew out of the way, causing him to accidentally hit Mt. Lady in the face with his blast instead.

"Ow!" Mt. Lady exclaims in discomfort.

She swung her arm as a defense mechanism, completely obliterating Frostbite as he got turned to snow; the remnants of the snow villain, which were now millions of snowflakes, started to gracefully fall towards the ground. A few police officers that set up a barricade top stop the APC noticed the snow falling from the sky, briefly showing smiles.

"Hey look! It's snowing!" exclaimed an officer in excitement.

"If I could build a snowman, I would." says a second officer.

One of the snowflakes, which was bigger and had a different shape than the rest while also radiating more colder air than the others, fell along with the rest of the other snowflakes. This snowflake contained Frostbite's very own soul as it continued to fall towards the ground below.

"Awwww. Not agaaain." Frostbite's voice could be heard whining inside the soul snowflake.

Because it was a one way street with no alleys, Ryuji was forced to drive towards the gigantic Pro Hero with no time to stop. Kamui Woods, knowing what would happen, quickly shot out some branches which latched onto an unknown surface off screen, and swung out of the scene. Chains quickly jumped off the roof of the vehicle as he took the sword with him, crashing onto a parked car. Ryuji slammed the breaks of the Pitbull as the tires screeched across the pavement; Mt. Lady meanwhile grew a triumphant smirk across her face.

"Police pursuit, stopped." she triumphantly says.

Right at that moment, a rocket struck her shoulder, causing her to yell in pain. Because of her enormous size, the rocket was merely like a bullet to a normal sized human when compared to her, but it still managed to heavily damage her. Inside, part of her collarbone shattered as her shoulder got dislocated as her flesh and part of her latex suit got burnt off. She went falling to the side as Ryuji quickly slammed his foot on the gas pedal, reigniting the engine as he went back to full speed.

The officers who formed the roadblock quickly ran out of the way as the Pitbull drove over the many police cars that blocked the street before turning the corner. Mt. Lady however continued to fall towards the street; luckily the entire street was evacuated as she fell right onto the street, creating massive damage. Less than a second later, she returned to her usual size though with major injuries. Kamui Woods swung towards her as he landed right next to her before examining his partner's wounds.

"She needs help! She needs a hospital!" he yells out to some officers.

"Dispatch, I need an ambulance ASAP." the officer says before giving his coordinates.

"Look at me, you're gonna be fine, Takeyama." Kamui Woods tells her.

Mt. Lady simply squinted at her partner as blood continued to pour out of her wound. "So that's what a rocket feels like… Gotta say, not a fan." she casually says.

Kamui Woods rolled his eyes as he groaned in annoyance though was secretly relieved that his partner was still alright to an extent.

* * *

Izumi continued to fly the helicopter as his two comrades continued to decimate the city below. "How many buildings have we damaged?" Izumi asks.

_~More than half of the first responders.~_ Hikari's voice was heard over the earpiece.

"Eagle 2 and Eagle 3, how's it going on your guys' end?"

_~We're almost done with our area. Just two more hero agencies and a single police station and we'll be done.~_ Eagle 2 responded.

_~Bugawa is taking his damn time on firing his rockets! We're behind on schedule!~_ Eagle 3 responded.

_~I'm trying to not get us blown up, Tim!~_

One of the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters in Izumi's chopper fired a rocket and went to grab some ammo in a case. He grabbed a rocket and realized that he picked up the last of the rocket in that specific case.

"We're running out!" the member informs.

"That's not our only problem." the second RPG Shooter says beside him, looking out the window.

The first RPG Shooter looked out the window to see what his partner was looking at. "Aw shit." he says. Behind the chopper was the No. 2 Pro Hero, Hawks, whom was gaining on their tail. Literally. "We got a problem back here!"

"Did Combine Man fall off?" Izumi asks.

"I got run over by a combine." the combine man says as he was heavily strapped into his seat.

"No, he's still here and so is Hawks!"

"What are hawks doing in the middle of this chaos?"

Sure enough, Hawks flew into the helicopter as he shot the passengers a smile. "Hi, guys." he greets.

"Oh, _that_ Hawks." Izumi says as he looks behind him.

The two Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters screamed in surprise as they backed up; one of the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters grabbed a handgun from their holster and aimed it at the Pro Hero. Before he could pull the trigger, Hawks grabbed the member's wrist and twisted it, prompting the member to loosen his grip and release the handgun.

Hawks suddenly used his right wing to knock the second Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter away from him. The member crashed into the back of the passenger seat of the helicopter before regaining his composure. Izumi, meanwhile, aimed one of the helicopter turrets into a fire department and pressed the button. The turret started to rapidly fire bullets onto the building while simultaneously firing rockets on the side of the chopper. In mere seconds, the fire department was taken down as Izumi flew away.

The Z.E.A.L. member that got knocked back by Hawks quickly grabbed onto him as he wrapped his arms around his neck in hopes of choking the Pro Hero. The other member that got his wrist twisted quickly unbuckled the combine member out of his seat before handing him an assault rifle.

"Combine man! You're our last resort! Make us proud!" the RPG Shooter shouts.

The combine man stood up and aimed his rifle at his hip. "I got run over by a combine!" he happily exclaims. He suddenly pulled the trigger as he fired the weapon inside the helicopter, causing Izumi to lose control of the chopper. Hawks quickly flew out of the helicopter with the two Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooters and dropped them off to some police onto the ground before flying back up at the helicopter.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE COMBINE MAN A GODDAMN ASSAULT RIFLE?!" Izumi shouts at the top of his lungs.

One of the stray bullets that the combine man fired penetrated the ceiling of the helicopter as it damaged one of the motors inside. Smoke and fire started to shoot out of the destroyed engine as Izumi lost more control of the helicopter. Hawks returned as he quickly knocked the combine man out, prompting him to drop the gun.

However, as the gun hit the ground upon impact, it accidentally fired a single bullet, which struck the control panel of the helicopter. Now having lost full control of the helicopter, Izumi had no choice but to dive out of the chopper and onto a random building. He quickly grabbed the edge as the helicopter continued to crash towards the ground below, before he pulled himself onto the roof.

Hawks flew out of the chopper with the knocked out combine man as it crashed onto the street below, exploding upon impact. Izumi could only watch as the flames and smoke flew up into the air.

"Shhhhhhhhit… Did I leave my phone in there." Izumi asks himself.

* * *

One of Z.E.A.L.'s helicopters, which was code named Eagle 3, flew across the sky as a police chopper was in pursuit of it. One of the SWAT officers inside the chopper aimed his rifle at the Z.E.A.L. chopper and started firing it. The chopper started smoking due to the amount of damage it was taking as it began beeping from the inside.

One of the RPG Shooters inside the chopper aimed a rocket launcher at the police chopper and fired a rocket. The rocket flew towards the police chopper, prompting the pilot to turn. However, because he turned, the rocket instead completely took out the tail of the chopper, causing it to lose control and fall towards the ground.

The Z.E.A.L. chopper was also losing control as it quickly started to crash towards the ground.

"Eagle 3 to Nova! Eagle 3 to Nova! I have lost control! Repeat! I have lost control! Mayday! Mayday! We're going doooooown!" the pilot shouted as the chopper neared the ground.

The chopper eventually crashed into a building and onto the street. The Pitbull drove passed the building that the chopper crashed into as it continued with its havoc. Behind it were several police cars and other vehicles with Pro Heroes inside. One of the Pro Heroes stuck her body out of the window and started shouting electricity from her fingertips. Her partner stuck his head out of the passenger side and began shooting lasers from his eyes.

Inside, Ryuji tried desperately to shake the law enforcement off of him, but because he had no one to defend him, and only a single conscious member in the back, it proved to be difficult. The only conscious Z.E.A.L. member that wasn't knocked out by Edgeshot continued to fire rockets at the cars. Thankfully, the drivers managed to swerve out of the way with each blast.

The female electricity Pro Hero fired some electric shocks from her fingertips which she instantly electrocuted the Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter. He shook spastically as he fell right out of the Pitbull, prompting the driver behind it to swerve out of the way to avoid running the member over. Ryuji continued to drive the Pitbull until he gasped at the sight in front of him.

There, at the end of the road, was another roadblock; however, unlike the previous roadblock, this one had a key player added to its mix: Endeavor. The No. 1 Pro Hero stood in front of the blockade as he stared at the oncoming armored vehicle with a vast amount of animosity. He suddenly raised his arm in front of him as he began to increase his flame's temperature. Ryuji gasped as he instantly knew what the Flame Hero was going to do.

"Prominence Burn!"

Right at that moment, large flames shot out from his hands as it impacted with the Pitbull. Ryuji quickly unbuckled himself from the seat belt and jumped to the back of the armored vehicle to avoid getting burned. The vehicle lost control as it collapsed on its side and began sliding on the street. The police and Endeavor all ran out of the way as the pitbull completely obliterated the blockade before crashing into a building.

The crashed Pitbull lied in the middle of the building as people that were inside all ran out. Ryuji groaned from the inside of the Pitbull as he was buried underneath the unconscious bodies of his fellow gang members. He picked himself up back onto the surface as he heard the sounds of people walking towards the back doors along with their voices.

Ryuji quickly crawled his way to the front where the front window was severely cracked. He began to kick the glass a couple times before it fell out of the frame, giving him an exit. He crawled out of the front window of the APC and crawled underneath some debris, escaping the scene.

The back doors were pulled open, revealing Endeavor and several SWAT officers aiming their guns inside. Right at that moment, each of the unconscious Z.E.A.L. members woke up and realized they were busted. Each of them raised their hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

* * *

Eagle 2 was flying away from the city, having been the only helicopter and only vehicle to survive the attack. "Eagle 2, returning to base." Eagle 2 says.

Hikari, whom was still on the roof to watch over the whole situation, pressed her fingers on her earpiece. "Copy that, Eagle 2. Returning to the rendezvous point." she says as she disconnects from the call.

She took one last look at the devastation ahead of her before walking away from the roof.

* * *

Chains groaned as he was still on top of the crushed car he landed on when jumping off the speeding APC. He rolled over and fell onto the street as his sword clanked across the concrete. He picked himself up, with struggle, and grabbed his sword before limping away from the car and into a random evacuated building to escape from the scene.

* * *

Several Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were being handcuffed before being stuffed into either a SWAT van or a police cruiser. One of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers that were being arrested was the infamous combine man that was only known in the group as that name.

"I got run over by a combine." the combine man happily exclaims.

"Can we switch terrorists? Mine's been saying this for the past five minutes. I think it's broken." complains an officer.

"You get what you get." replies a second officer.

Off to the side, the Chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae, was currently talking to a fellow officer over the radio. "Give me a status report." he orders.

_~At least 38 buildings were destroyed, all of which were either police stations, fire departments, hospitals, and even some Hero Agencies. This was an orchestrated attack no doubt by Z.E.A.L.~_ the officer on the other end replies.

"That means Frostbite was behind this." Tsuragamae replies. "We took down the APC but the driver got away. How are we on the helicopters?"

_~One of the helicopters is completely destroyed. Hawks managed to get the passengers out to safety but the pilot escaped. The other helicopter crashed a few blocks away, heavily damaged but not destroyed. The pilot is dead, two are barely alive, and the last one is perfectly fine. Just some scrapes and bruises.~_

"That means we've arrested at least 25 of these terrorists."

_~Is that a lot?~_

Tsuragamae turned around and looked at the remaining Z.E.A.L. Soldiers his team captured, who were just finished being stuffed into the law enforcement vehicles.

"Not at all." Tsuragamae replies in a grim tone. "We have no idea how many members are part of this terrorist group, but we do know one thing. Frostbite is the leader of this group and must be taken down. The more we arrest these masked terrorists, the better. At least we managed to arrest some of them but no doubt some got away during the chaos… We're gonna be rebuilding this city for months, if not years."

_~What about Frostbite?~_ the officer asks.

"Hawks mentioned fighting him for half of his fight." Tsuragamae replies. "Then he almost hit Mt. Lady before flying off elsewhere. Mt. Lady mentioned about hitting something that turned to dust. We think it was Frostbite that she hit and that he got turned to snow before becoming like snowfall."

_~So where is he now?~_ the officer asks over the radio.

Over at an unknown part of the city, Frostbite's soul snowflake was in the middle of the sidewalk where there was no snow around him. Because there was no snow, he was stuck there until he came into contact with the snow.

"Literally anywhere." Tsuragamae says.

Frostbite's soul snowflake was suddenly scooped up by a gloved hand as it got merged with some other snow to form a snowball. The person who scooped up the ball of snow was Juzo Honenuki, and beside him was his classmate and friend, Yosetsu Awase, both of whom were in Class 1-B.

"Can you believe what's happening to the city?" Juzo asks.

"Yeah, it's devastating. I hope the Pro Heroes will stop Frostbite and the other terrorists soon, otherwise there might not _be_ a city." Awase replies.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help. Ever since I saw what Yuki could do at the plaza, I've been wanting to fight him ever since. Put my skills really to the test." Juzo says as he continues to form the snowball in his hands.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but remember, even four Pro Heroes couldn't beat him. Hell, he even defeated Endeavor and Hawks. He's super powerful. Maybe almost as powerful as All for One, if not, a little less."

"Yeah." Juzo finished the snowball in his hand before growing a smirk. "Hey, Awase. CATCH!"

He suddenly threw the snowball at his friend, which struck him in his cheek. Awase seemed unphased for a brief second, even smiling, before he started to scream in horrific pain as he fell to his knees.

"What?! What happened?!" Juzo shouts as he runs over to his friend.

Awase rubbed off the snow off his cheek as it fell to the ground before grabbing onto his cheek as he continued to hiss in pain.

"Move your hand." Juzo instructs. Awase obliged as Juzo gasped afterwards. "Oh my God." he says.

"What? What is it?!" Awase asks.

"You have frostbite!" Juzo shouts.

Sure enough, his entire cheek was swollen and his skin turned to a midnight blue as blood leaked out of the small cracks.

"How did I get frostbite?!" Awase exclaims.

Behind them, a figure was slowly rising behind them as it casted a shadow in front of the two, prompting them to turn around. There, they saw Frostbite, glaring down at him with an angry expression; the two backed up in fear as Frostbite raised his fist to his chest.

"I don't appreciate being thrown around like trash." he says to the two.

He suddenly shape shifted his hand into a sledgehammer as the two U.A. students started to whimper in fear. The snow villain growled as he swung his sledgehammer arm at the two students.

* * *

**(****I tried to add some comedy to kind of balance the whole "terrorist attack on an entire city" trope. Just think of it as the Battle of New York in the first Avengers… Not the comedy, just the amount of damage Musutafu taken thanks to Z.E.A.L.'s work. Like the entire city was heavily damaged, same with the city in this chapter.**

**Anywho, just want to say thank you again for putting up with all of this. I'm currently taking online classes for my college and that'll take up some time in my schedule. Which is good because I can come up with some more ideas to at least make this chapter longer. Maybe just one more attack and then I'll get into the climax.**

**In the meantime, I'm watching the MCU in chronological order and I'm currently on Civil War. It's been SOOOO good. I'm a Marvel fan alright.**

**OK I GOTTA GET BACK TO MY ONLINE CLASS KOKBYE!)**


	20. Code Black

**(Brushing your teeth is the only time when you're cleaning your bones.)**

* * *

"_This is 7 News Network. Musutafu attacked by masked terrorists! 90% of people who ride bikes are assholes? Drug wars continue to escalate in Tokyo. New prisoners arrive in a rumored super secret prison called The Wall. The Prime Minister's meeting with the West is underway._

_The war on terror!_

_The city is in shambles as yesterday the entire city of Musutafu, Japan was attacked by the new terrorist organization who are calling themselves Z.E.A.L., which stands for Zero Enhanced Abilities League. The terror cell orchestrated the attack at 12 noon as an armored APC decimated the streets of Musutafu while three attack helicopters took on the skies. Their targets appeared to have been first responder buildings, with a total of 40 buildings were destroyed, all were either police stations, fire departments, hospitals, or hero agencies. An unknown amount of civilians and police were killed during the attack. This person was sympathetic._

"_I don't care who died! My car's destroyed now!"_

_However, 25 masked Z.E.A.L. soldiers were arrested on the scene. The Pro Hero Mt. Lady was severely injured during the attack and had to be transported to a hospital in the next city over._

_Idiotic news!_

_A woman was found beaten up on the side of the road for riding her bike along the bicycle lane by a group of truckers. This is what they had to say:_

"_The road is for cars and trucks not bicycles you bitch!"_

_The woman is expected to pay a ¥8000 fine for riding her bicycle on the road."_

The TV was muted shortly as Frostbite placed the remote back on the counter; he blew an exaggerated groan of annoyance as he closed his eyes. He relaxed the many snowflakes that was his body as he slid into his chair.

"According to the charts," a voice says out loud, prompting Frostbite to open one of his eyes. There, he saw his second in command in the corner of the room, a phone in her hand. "we're developing quite a reputation."

She tossed her phone to her boss, to which Frostbite swiftly caught; it's been six hours since the attack on Japan and already, several news stations are reporting the damages. The Pro Heroes have already declared Z.E.A.L. to be extremely dangerous but now since the attack, they have placed them in their Top 5 Most Wanted Terrorist Organizations, ranking in the #3 spot.

"How we aren't at #1 is beyond my knowledge." Hikari says.

Frostbite tossed her phone back to her, to which she caught. "There's a lot you need to do in order to impress the public these days." he counters.

"What? Blowing up a mall, attacking a military base, and destroying more than half the city is not enough?" Hikari rhetorically asks.

"There are other groups out there that have been active before Z.E.A.L. became established." Frostbite replies, closing his eyes as he sinks into his chair.

"Like the League of Villains?" his second in command asks.

"Those guys are a bunch of weirdos. Half of them are brain dead and the other half are probably twiddling with their thumbs up their asses. They're no threat to us. Plus their leader is just creepy."

"Says the guy with bloodshot eyes, pale blue skin, and very _very_ visible veins all over your body." Hikari teases.

"My veins were frozen from the inside. That's why you can see them."

"Wait. Aren't you made of snow? How can you have veins if you have no internal organs?" his second in command asks out of curiosity.

Frostbite turned to face her, crossing his fingers as he laid his nose on his hands. "Seconds before my transformation, my body was completely frozen solid." Frostbite began to explain. "If it weren't for the gas and electricity, I would've died right then and there. My physical appearance now is what I last looked like before my accident. If I was completely normal with regular skin color and regular eyes, then that would be my appearance right now. It's only luck that the demolecularization chamber was unstable and pure coincidence that my entire appearance changed at the last second before my 'death'."

"To be honest, you're really scary." Hikari replies.

"Yeah." Frostbite agrees. "Which is why that damn cop pulled a gun on me. People seemed to think I was at the plaza to attack it. I was only there because I aimlessly wandered there by accident. I could've ended up anywhere. The beach. The mall."

"How'd you end up there anyway? And don't say you walked." Hikari says with lidded eyes.

Frostbite sighed as he ran his fingers through his frozen hair, causing some snow to fall onto the desk. "The last thing I remembered before waking up was my life flashing before my eyes." he replies. "Memories I thought were buried deep within. Memories that I hated. The abuse I took from my classmates. The prejudice I suffered. Everywhere I walked, I was either ignored or harassed for being Quirkless. Then… everything went white. Then suddenly, I don't know how long have passed, I scared myself when I came back to life. I ripped the body bag off of me and fell off the table. It was then I found out about my distorted vision and my snowstorm blast powers. I was scared and confused, I just wanted out of there. I had no idea what I looked like too, so when people were suddenly scared of me, pulling their guns or running away from me, it only scared me more."

Hikari gave her boss a sympathetic expression as he continued to explain his backstory.

"I wanted to run away but I was still unsure of myself." the snow villain continues. "I wasn't even sure if I was in Musutafu anymore. I was scared, confused, and had absolutely no idea what was happening to me. For some reason, whenever I see snow, it flashes in my vision and… for some reason, I can't explain it… I'm attracted to it."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asks.

"I mean like… I can feel it." Frostbite answers. "I can feel it in the air… I can feel it in my frozen veins. No matter where I am, as long as there's snow around, I can feel it. It's a force of nature." Frostbite suddenly looked up, giving Hikari a sinister expression. "Like me." he says above a whisper, though with extreme anger in his voice.

Hikari took in a small breath of air as she nodded her head; Frostbite suddenly looked down, an unstable expression on his face.

"I hate Quirks… I hate Heroes… I hate Midoriya." he whispers with hatred in his voice. "I want nothing more than to kill everyone who wronged me, bullied me, tormented me… I want revenge."

"We all do… You're not alone." Hikari reminds him.

"I know." Frostbite replies.

They were silent for a moment when suddenly, the door knocked before it opened, revealing Izumi peeking his head inside. "Hey, Frostbite, when you got a minute, can I talk to you?" he asks.

"Minute starts now." Frostbite replies.

"I'm worried about Fumiko." he says. "She said she wasn't feeling good before the military base and you kind of… well… 'messed her up, holmes'."

"So what're you saying?" he asks.

"I'm just saying that she's acting real differently. Ever since the mall attack, she hasn't been her usual self."

"And that would be?"

"Cheerful, optimistic, and all that." Izumi starts to explain. "Before you came along, she was all over Z.E.A.L. She _wanted_ to make a difference. But now, she seems horrified at our actions… I think… I think we should keep a close eye on her. You know?"

"Then keep a close eye on her." he orders. "You love her, don't you?"

Izumi blushed furiously at that comment. "I-It's not like that!" he stammeringly denies. "We're just friends! Co-workers maybe! I mean… yeah, she's kind of cool and… kind of… c-... cute."

"Yeah, listen. I don't give a rat's ass about your love life, Izumi." Frostbite harshly says. "If you think she's up to something, then my God, do something about it. Confront her. Intimidate her. Do whatever you have to do. Just make sure she doesn't pull any stunts. We may be on the police's radar 24/7 but they have no idea where our hideout is or where our outposts are all over the city. We're branched out from Saitama to Achi, Toyama, and Fukushima. If the police and Heroes find out about this, you can kiss Z.E.A.L. goodbye. Keep a close eye on her, and if she does something stupid… kill her."

"What?!" Izumi shouts.

"You heard me."

"But… But she's one of our own you maniac!"

"If she betrays us, then she's not one of our own! That's the last thing I need! Betrayal!" Frostbite shouts.

"Don't you mean… 'us'?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite was silent for a moment, thinking back at his blunder. "Y-Yes. That's what I meant. 'Us'." he corrects himself. He blew a heavy sigh out of annoyance and fatigue. "Just… Just do whatever when the time comes, alright? Get out of my sight."

Izumi meekly nodded his head. "Yes sir." he says in a shy tone. He went to close the door and exit the office before sticking his head back inside again. "Just to be clear… I don't have any qualms about what we're doing." he says. "I find that brute force needs to be necessary in order to get your point across the table."

"I'm glad we agree… Now get out of here before I freeze your limbs off." Frostbite threatens.

With that, Izumi closed the door and exited the office. "So what's our next step?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite leaned back into his chair and placed his feet on the desk. "To create mass terror onto the country." he replies. "I want to get rid of Pro Heroes and I want them to know that we mean business. We already established that, so now we need to focus on getting rid of everything all at once. However, even if we get rid of the current heroes, we still have the trainees to worry about."

"The trainees?" his second in command questions out of curiosity.

"Hero schools." Frostbite clarifies. "Ultra Academy, Shiketsu High, Ketsubutsu Academy, Seijin and so on. Even if we kill the heroes, the heroes in training will just take their place. They're just as big as a threat as the current heroes, meaning we need to get rid of them too."

"So you're saying we should get rid of the schools?"

"Getting rid of the building themselves isn't the point. We need to eliminate the students themselves."

"You mean kill them?"

"Exactly." Frostbite opened his eyes and looked up at her. "It's a dirty job, I'll admit that. Killing children. But it's necessary in order to create a new society. Plus, there's someone I _really_ want to meet at U.A. Alliance anyway."

"Midoriya?" Hikari asks.

"That bastard set me up." Frostbite says. "He lied to me. Said he would protect me. Some protection he gave me. He's been after me since the beginning. Since we met at the school."

_"Hey! You're not a nobody. You're a somebody. A nobody wouldn't be working at one of the most technologically advanced companies out there."_

"I should've known he was lying to me. He's just like everyone else that ever stepped into my life. Used me for their own selfish needs… I hate everyone." Frostbite growls in hidden rage. "That's why I wanna get rid of the schools and kill the students. They deserve it. Everyone deserves it. In order to build a new society, you must destroy the current one. Do we have any leftover bombs the Yakuza supplied us for the mall bombing?"

"Last I took inventory, we had 15 bombs left." Hikari answers.

"Good. Gather everyone up. We'll be meeting at the fireworks factory to discuss the plan." Frostbite orders.

Hikari bowed before him as she exited the office, leaving Frostbite to his own thoughts.

* * *

Many of the remaining Z.E.A.L. forces that were still with the snow villain met up at the fireworks factory, including Chains and Ryuji. Izumi however was nowhere in sight; on top of one of the cat walks, Frostbite held a circular device in his hands.

"X-11 Concussion bombs." he announces. "The sonic waves will liquefy the human organs within a ten meter radius to whoever comes in contact with them and completely destroys any property within that radius. Unlike the C4 that was used for the mall bombing, these bombs are highly dangerous and very expensive. They get the job done guarantee. You may be asking why we need these?"

A few nods could be seen in the crowd.

"As you know, the Pro Heroes have placed us on their most wanted list since the city attack." Frostbite continues. "We've already been under their radar since the mall bombing but now we have their full attention. We can get rid of the current heroes but the ones in training can just as quickly take their place. Which is why they're our next target. There are hero schools all around the globe but so far, we'll only go for those around us. Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Seijin, Isamu, Seiai and finally, Ultra Academy."

"Are you suggesting that we should bomb the schools?" asks Chains.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting." Frostbite casually confirms.

A few murmurs could be heard amongst the crowd as the soldiers all began whispering to each other.

"Is he serious?"

"This is too real."

"It's messed up."

"This guy has finally lost it." Ryuji whispers to Chains, to which he nodded.

"If any one you weaklings don't have the guts to change the world, then you are welcome to leave." Frostbite announces, anger in his voice. "_However_," he quickly starts back up. "do know, you do leave… I will kill you." the snow villain finishes, no emotion in his voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

Silence loomed over the area before all of a sudden, every soldier in the area all simultaneously saluted by placing their fists to their hearts before bowing. "Yes, Frostbite!" they all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Good." he says. "As I was saying, we're dividing into teams. Team Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot."

"How do we know which is which?" asks Ryuji.

Frostbite turned to his second in command and made a gesture with his head, pointing her to the end of the area. Hikari nodded as she walked down the catwalk before making her way in front of the group. She was near the left end of the group before she raised her arm in front of her.

"My left side is Team Alpha. Separate from the others." she orders. Those who were on the right side of Hikari's arm moved away a little. "The left is Team Bravo." She moved over a few feet before extending her arm again. "Team Charlie and Delta." She then went over to the other end of the group. "Team Echo and Foxtrot."

"Each team will be provided a school to attack." Frostbite continues. "Your numbers and weapons are more than enough to overwhelm the staff and students. Among each team will be a separate squadron who will carry out the bombs, or what I like to call, the Bomb Squad. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Can I be in Delta?" Chains asks, raising his hand.

"Why?" Frostbite asks, genuinely confused.

"I just feel like a Delta kind of guy, plus Ryuji is in that team and I like Ryuji… Not in that way, of course." Chains clarified.

Frostbite groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Sure- Yes. You can switch with someone in Team Delta." he says out of frustration.

"Yesss! Hey, midget! Switch with me!" Chains exclaims as he runs over to a short masked man.

"Alright. Is everyone happy now?" the Z.E.A.L. leader asks. No one answered. "Good. This is short notice but we'll be leaving in three hours to go on with our attack. In the meantime, I'll assign you guys the schools you'll be attacking and the bomb squad in those teams. Clear?"

"Yes, Frostbite!" exclaimed all the Z.E.A.L. soldiers simultaneously.

"Good. Dismissed." With that, everyone scattered as Frostbite turned to his second in command. "I want you to radio in Izumi and have him give an update on Fumiko."

"Right away." Hikari responded; she grabbed her radio and pressed a button. "Hey, Izumi. You on?"

_~Yeah. I'm on.~_ Izumi's voice could be heard over the radio.

"How's Fumiko?" she asks.

_~She's been in her house all day. I'm with her now to keep her company.~_

"Just don't go and play hookie on us."

_~Th- That's not…~_ Izumi's radio suddenly cut off.

Hikari strapped her radio back onto her belt. "Are you suspicious of Fumiko?" she asks.

"She hasn't been contributing as much as before… I don't want to jinx it but I think there's going to be an attack on us and she'll probably be the main cause." Frostbite says.

"How do you know?" Hikari replies.

Frostbite was silent for a moment before answering. "…I just do." he replies.

* * *

Izumi turned off his radio as he sat on Fumiko's couch in her apartment; he blew a large sigh out of tiredness.

"What's going on?" Fumiko asks as she turns around the corner.

Izumi flinched out of surprise. "AH! D-Don't do that! You scared me." Izumi shouts.

"Sorry." Fumiko meekly apologizes.

Izumi sighed yet again. "It's alright. It's not your fault. You just startled me is all." he says. He then suddenly got up and stretched out his limbs. "Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's at the end of the hall to the left." Fumiko replies.

"Thanks, Fumiko."

With that, Izumi walked passed her and headed down the hallway; Fumiko watched him leave before turning her attention to the radio on the coffee table. She glanced back at Izumi, he just closed the bathroom door before turning back to the radio. She approached the radio and sat down on her couch before turning it on, tuning it onto the current conversation.

_~Which school are we bombing?~_ a random soldier asks.

_~Seiai Academy. There's going to be a bomb squad in your group while the rest of you take care of the staff and students.~_

_~Alright. What time is it now? The boss said we'd be leaving in three hours.~_

_~It's 9:00.~_

Fumiko widened her eyes in horror at the conversation she just overheard; she carefully placed the radio down and went into deep thought. She suddenly turned her head to the family phone, charging at it's port. Right there at the moment, she silently made a decision she's been wanting to do for a long time.

* * *

Outside the gates of U.A. High were several black SUVs parked on the street, all containing the terrorists inside. Chains and Ryuji were inside, playing the Chopsticks Hand game out of boredom until they got permission to go on with the assault.

"I win!" Chain enthusiastically says as he raises his hands in the air.

Ryuji groaned in annoyance and defeat. _~Echo team. What's your position?~_ Hikari's voice could be heard on one of their radios.

_~We're parked right outside of the Ketsubutsu High school. We have one of the students and we're waiting for the signal. We want some fun!~_ says one of the soldiers.

_~Everyone is in position. Delta Team, do you see Frostbite?~_

Ryuji looked out the window and saw a cloud of snow flying around in circles above the school; he grabbed the radio and radioed in. "Yeah, I see him." he responds.

_~Once he blows the gates open, you make a run for the school and blow it up. You got that?~_

"Affirmative." Ryuji replies.

"Oh boy. I can't wait!" exclaims one of the soldiers in the back excitingly.

"This is all me. It's all me." Chains mutters to himself.

Meanwhile, inside, several security guards ran over their boss, the principal of the school, whom was standing by one of the windows. "We got your call. What is it?" asks one of the guards.

"There." Nezu replies. The guards looked out the window to see the cloud of snow flying around in circles. "It seems to me that we might have an intruder. How unfortunate for the both of us." Nezu says in a surprisingly calm tone.

One of the guards grabbed the radio on his shoulder. "All guards! Report to the front of the gates immediately!" he ordered.

* * *

The entirety of Class 1-B were in their dorms all in the common room area either watching television or chatting with one another. "Say, what happened to 1-A?" Pony Tsunotori asks.

"Oh, they went to an amusement park I think." Kamakiri replies.

"I heard they went to the mall." Tsuburaba says.

"Idiot. How can they go to the mall if the mall is destroyed?" Kaibara asks.

"Todoroki stayed though." Tetsutetsu adds. "Remember. He said he would help us with Honenuki and Awase."

Right at that moment, Kendo and Monoma entered the room "Speaking of those two, they should be fine. Recovery Girl told them to rest." she reports to her classmates.

"I'm just glad they're alright." Setsuna says.

"Me too." Komori agrees. "They're lucky if you ask me. That villain Frostbite has already killed several Pro Heroes."

"They're lucky they're not one of them." Kaibara responds.

"Those poor souls." Shiozaki suddenly says. "They're damaged because of that nasty villain and his roots of evil."

"If I ever encountered that snowman, he'll regret the day when he messed with our friends!" Shishida shouts in anger.

Shoda suddenly turned around, seeing Yanagi staring out the window. "What is it, Yanagi?" Shoda asks.

Yanagi continued to stare out the window, not returning her classmate's gaze. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." she says.

"Like what?" Shoda asks.

Yanagi stayed silent as she continued to stare out the window before replying, "Something bad."

* * *

An army of security guards stared up at the sky, seeing the circling cloud of snow just flying around in circles in the sky. After a large moment of silence, one of the guards spoke up.

"So let me get this straight," he says. "you brought us out here because of… that?"

"Yeah." the head security guard replies.

The other guard shot him a bewildered expression. "D-... It's-... It's a cloud in the sky! How is- How is that dangerous?!" the guard stammers in utter disbelief.

"We live in a world of superpowers. Anything could happen."

"Yeah but… It's a cloud."

"It's an ominous cloud."

"It's a cloud!" Frostbite, whom was still in his cloud form, spied on the security guards watching him from below in his tainted red, tunnel vision. "It's not gonna do anything!" the guard's voice was muffled and echoey.

"You never know." the head guard replies.

"What do you expect us to do when it does do something? Shoot at it? This isn't America where you can shoot anything on sight."

"Thank God it isn't." a random guard said from the back.

Right at that moment, the cloud suddenly began to solidify and rematerialize back into existence, provoking the many armed guards. "It's moving! It's moving!" shouts a guard.

The cloud of snow then formed itself back into it's original state, which was Frostbite. The snow villain scowled at the many armed guards below him as they all either aimed their guns at him or readied their Quirks. Without wasting a moment, Frostbite fired a powerful snowstorm blast at the group of guards, sending them flying. He turned around and focused his attention at the front gate. He hovered his hands over each other as he built up a vast amount of energy.

After a few moments of charging up his snowstorm blasts, he finally released a large, and powerful stream of snowstorm blast. The snowstorm blast impacted the front gates and completely obliterated it, sending debris and chunks of concrete everywhere.

"That's our signal! Let's go!" Ryuji shouts.

One by one, each of the Delta Team Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all got out of their respective SUVs and began to storm the remnants of the front gate. A few security guards came running out of the front gates to stop any possible intruders only to be immediately gunned down the terrorist organization.

"Hey! How come we couldn't just use the bombs to blow up the front gates?" Chains asks.

"U.A. designed the walls to be blast resistant to any explosives. However, they didn't account for anything else, like highly pressurized ice cold air. So the wall was basically like paper to Frostbite's blasts." Ryuji replies.

"Damn. Makes me wish _I_ had powers now." Chains comments.

"If you did, we'd kill you." Ryuji responds.

Frostbite flew over his men as they continued to storm the school. "You guys handle this school! I'm gonna help the rest at the other schools." he says before flying off.

"Do you think any teachers or staff are in there?" a Soldier asks.

"It's U.A.. That's where they always are." Chains replies.

"This is Delta Team, here! We've started our attack on U.A. High!" Ryuji reports.

_~Alpha Team! Attack on Shiketsu High has started. The walls weren't nearly as strong enough as U.A., so we managed to find a way in.~_

_~Team Charlie has attacked Seijin. It's going well so far.~_

_~Echo has already stormed the front doors of Ketsubutsu. The gates shattered like glass.~_

A few seconds of silence was then heard from the radio, meaning that the last team wasn't reporting their situation.

_~Bravo Team. Come in. Bravo Team. Do you copy?~_ Hikari's voice was heard on the radio.

_~THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!~_

_~Say again, Team Bravo. What's going on?~_

_~Pro Heroes were already waiting for us inside and the students are fighting back! How the hell did they know about this attack?!~_

"The information must've leaked somehow!" Ryuji shouts at his radio as he finished firing his rifle.

"But how?!" Chains asks.

"I don't know but we gotta keep continuing on with our attack! Let's keep it going! Bomb squad! Head around the side and plant the bombs!"

With their orders set, the bomb squad unit quickly headed towards the side of the school and disappeared around the corner. Right at that moment, the front doors opened, revealing the staff of U.A. High, aka: the Pro Heroes of the school. Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, Hound Dog, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Power Loader and Vlad King. Each Z.E.A.L. Soldier seized their fire as the Pro Heroes had a standoff with the terrorist cell.

"You made a wrong choice by attacking our school." Vlad King says to the group.

"And nooooow it's time for yoooou to get defeated!" Present Mic enthusiastically said.

"Stand back, boys. Let the lady do her work." Midnight says as she steps in front of the group.

Midnight suddenly stretched her spandex suit and instantly released her Quirk, Somnambulist. Pink mist started to roam around the area as each of the teachers, sans Midnight, placed on respiratory masks to avoid getting affected by their ally's Quirk. The pink mist started to slowly make its way towards the masked terrorists; after a while, the entire Z.E.A.L. Delta Team was surrounded by the pink mist. However, for some odd reason, none of the soldiers appeared to have been affected by the mist. Midnight's eyes widened as she gasped in shock.

"Surprised?" Ryuji asks. "That's because our masks also double as respiratory masks in case we had to deal with any gas or scent related Quirks, such as yours."

"That's the beauty of the black market. You can get virtually anything you want for a reasonable price." Chains said.

"Damn. They came prepared." Power Loader says.

"We were hoping for Midnight to take care of this, but I guess we have to go to Plan B." Ectoplasm says.

Right at that moment, Ectoplasm opened his mouth and out came multiple clones of him as they surrounded the entire Z.E.A.L. Delta Team. The Z.E.A.L. Soldiers did nothing except turning to each other before nodding their heads. One by one, each of the soldiers dropped their guns and got on the ground, stomachs first, as they placed their hands over their heads.

"Huh. Guess they must've figured out they were no match." Present Mic says with slight disappointment in his voice.

One of Ectoplasm's clones turned around after hearing something, resulting in every other clone to turn around. Each of the teachers all widened their eyes and gasped while the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers that were down on the ground continued to lie there. There, at the remnants of the front gate, marched a Z.E.A.L. brute in heavy armor that covered him head to toe, no skin exposed at all. In his hands appeared to have been a customized weapon of some sort with the words, "Knock! Knock!" scribbled on it.

The teachers all stared at the armored Z.E.A.L. soldier either in confusion or slight shock. Present Mic then suddenly turned to his comrade, Aizawa.

"Did this guy come out of Halo or something?" he asks.

The Z.E.A.L. soldier pulled the trigger of his gun, resulting in a large and long stream of fire to shoot out of it. Each of the teachers all scattered like rats to avoid the fire that was being fired at him. Every clone that Ectoplasm made instantly disappeared upon getting impacted with the fire.

"Oh, that's a flamethrower! That's a flamethrower!" Present Mic shouts as he runs away.

Right at that moment, every Z.E.A.L. Soldier that was on the ground got back up and grabbed their weapons before running away. Each Z.E.A.L. Soldier all ran into cover as the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower continued to go on with his pyromania.

"Hmmm! Crispy!" taunted the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower.

Suddenly, five Z.E.A.L. Swordsmen came running from behind the armored brute with their energized swords in their hands. The Z.E.A.L. Swordsmen all swung their swords and fired an energy beam at the teachers. One of the energy beams managed to hit Power Loader, which sent him flying a few meters away.

Aizawa suddenly jumped out of cover and fired his scarf towards the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower. More specifically, his weapon. The binding cloth instantly wrapped around the flamethrower as Aizawa began to yank it away. However, the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower put up a fight as the two began having a tug of war.

It was then Aizawa saw that the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower no longer had his hands on the weapon, yet it was still stuck. "_His flamethrower is attached to his suit?!"_ Aizawa thought to himself.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower grabbed his weapon and with all of his strength, yanked the cloth. Mr. Aizawa was then sent flying before the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower slammed him down onto the ground. The Eraser Quirk user groaned in pain as the soldier slowly began approaching him.

Present Mic suddenly came out of cover and took off his respiratory mask. He then cupped his mouth and inhaled a bunch of air; afterwards, he released his Quirk.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY HOMIE, FIEND!" Present Mic shouted.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower turned around as his eyes widened underneath his helmet. At that moment, Chains jumped in front of him and slammed his sword onto the ground, creating a force field of pure energy, stopping the violent sonic waves.

"Hurry up and scorch the damn bastard already! This thing won't last very long!" Chains shouts with struggle in his voice.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower went back to look at Aizawa, only to realize that he was gone. He looked up only to be met by a kick to the face by Aizawa, causing him to fall back into Chains, resulting in the force field to be broken. Immediately after the force field was gone, Present Mic activated his Quirk yet again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Present Mic shouted.

Chains covered his ears while the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower seemed unaffected thanks to his helmet. Present Mic suddenly placed his respiratory mask back into his mouth so he wouldn't breathe in Midnight's Quirk again. Vlad King, whom was right beside him, extended his arm forward and activated his Quirk. Blood gushed from his gauntlets as it got shot towards the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower as well as Chains. The two of them were instantly covered in blood as Vlad King hardened it, trapping the two together in a tight seal of hardened blood.

Chains however was having none of it as he stabbed his sword into the hardened blood and activated the sword's power. The hardened blood suddenly began cracking as light started to seep out from the cracks; eventually, the amount of energy overwhelmed the shell of blood. Like a water balloon, the hardened blood exploded as energy got sent everywhere, freeing Chains as well as the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower while knocking back Vlad King a few feet. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower aimed his flamethrower at Vlad King and grew a devious smile underneath his mask.

"I'm gonna put you in my oven!" the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower's muffled voice was heard.

Immediately, the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower pulled the trigger, firing a large stream of hot fire well over 1000 degrees. Vlad King fired his blood from his gauntlets and as soon as it made contact with the air, he hardened it to make a shield. The blood shield blocked the stream of fire as Aizawa and Power Loader jumped up from behind him. As the two teachers started to fall towards the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower, the five swordsman, plus Chains, all got in front of their ally. Simultaneously, they jabbed their blades into the ground, creating a large force field around them as well as the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower.

Upon making contact with the energized barrier, both Aizawa and Power Loader were instantly electrocuted before being blasted away. Fortunately for the both of them, they both landed on their feet as Aizawa launched his binding cloth at Chains while Power Loader dug underground. As the binding cloth was heading straight towards Chains, he swung his sword and managed to cut the cloth, shocking the Eraser Quirk user.

"_He broke it?!"_ Aizawa said inside his head.

Chains jumped up into the air and did a flip before slashing his sword in the air, sending a vertical shockwave of energy towards Aizawa. He had little time to react as he got hit by the shockwave, sending him flying; Present Mic stepped out of cover only to be hit in the face by Aizawa, who landed on him. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower continued on with his onslaught as he held Midnight in place behind cover. He was laughing underneath his helmet until something hit the side of it, causing him to turn around.

There, he saw Snipe aiming his revolver at him; underneath his helmet the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower as he aimed his weapon at the mask Pro Hero. Snipe reacted by firing his gun, sending out a single bullet at the masked terrorist. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower fired his own weapon as a stream of fire got sent out of the barrel. However, the bullet suddenly flew out of the way, confusing the masked terrorist. The bullet continued to fly behind the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower until it hit his fuel tank from behind, denting it.

Snipe fired some bullets out of his revolver until the entire cylinder was empty; he then activated his Quirk as the bullets got sent flying in all different directions. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower began to turn around, trying to not get his fuel tank damaged some more. Unfortunately for him, the remaining five bullets all impacted with the fuel tank, severely damaging it. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower got on his knees as he felt his entire suit get heavy; right at that moment, the ground started shaking, alerting the masked terrorist.

All of a sudden, Power Loader came shooting out of the ground as he punched the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower right in the jaw, sending him flying. The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower continued to fly in the air until his entire body was wrapped around with Aizawa's binding cloth. Aizawa, realizing the guy as well as his suit was heavy, used all of his strength to slam the masked terrorist onto the ground. Upon impact with the ground, the fuel tank burst wide open, resulting in a fiery explosion that sent Aizawa back a few yards, while the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower was no more. Aizawa groaned in pain until a hand hovered near his face. Realizing that it was his friend, Vlad King, he accepted it and was brought up to his feet.

"Thanks." Aizawa says.

"Don't mention it." Vlad King responds.

A group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers as well as Ryuji continued to fire their weapons randomly, hitting each Ectoplasm clone. As each of the Ectoplasm clones got hit by the bullets, they instantly turned to mist, only to be replaced by another clone.

"Which one is the real him?!" shouts one of the soldiers.

All of a sudden, Hound Dog kicked one of the soldiers and sent him flying. Now the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers' attention turned to the Dog Quirk user as they all aimed their rifles at the Pro Hero/U.A. staff member. Unfortunately for them, several Ectoplasm clones quickly assaulted each of them, knocking them all to the ground. The only one who managed to actually endure the assault was Ryuji himself, who quickly aimed his rifle at Hound Dog. He pulled the trigger and fired a barrage of bullets.

Hound Dog managed to dodge out of the way on time; unfortunately for him, he managed to get him in the arm by a stray bullet. Hound Dog howled in pain as he fell onto the ground, grabbing his arm and putting pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Ryuji was suddenly kicked in the face by the real Ectoplasm, causing him to groan in pain and release his grip on his assault rifle. Ectoplasm looked all around him, seeing multiple knocked out Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all lying on the ground, some of whom were groaning in pain.

"Is that all of them?" Aizawa asks.

"I think so." Ectoplasm replies.

"Hey, don't get mad at me or something but…" Present Mic starts. "is it just me or were there more people here before we showed up? Because in the camera feed, it looked like there were more people"

The teachers all looked around, noticing a significant decrease in Z.E.A.L. Soldiers. "You're right. There were more before we showed up." Hound Dog says. He turned around when he heard groaning behind him, seeing Ryuji picking himself up. "You!" he shouts as he forcefully pulls up Ryuji. "Where'd the rest of your men go?!"

Ryuji merely chuckled. "Heh heh heh… They went to the party." he replies.

"Party?" Power Loader asks. Midnight and Present Mic shot each other shrugs behind him. "What party."

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

An explosion erupted in the middle of the school, quaking the entire area while heavily damaging the U.A. building. Glass and debris got blown everywhere as the shockwave sent the teachers and the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers flying away. The teachers all groaned in pain as Ryuji got sent flying towards the destroyed gate. Chains looked up to see the chaos happening in front of his eyes before quietly picking himself up. Ryuji, meanwhile, got blown towards the destroyed gate with a few scrapes and an injured leg. Besides that, he was all good; he then saw his colleague running towards him, who quickly helped him up as the two ran towards one of the black SUVs.

"That was way to close." Ryuji says as he gets in the passenger seat; Chains was the driver. "We are NOT doing that again."

Chains started up the car and immediately floored it, stepping on the gas pedal and speeding their way out of there as fast as they could.

The teachers groaned as they picked themselves up. "Is everyone alright?" asks Present Mic.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ectoplasm replies; behind him, Vlad King could be seen picking up Midnight.

"I'm stuck!" Aizawa's shouts could be heard.

The teachers turned to the cries for help to see Aizawa's legs crushed under some debris. Power Loader quickly ran up to him and lifted up the large slab of concrete as Present Mic dragged his friend out of there.

"How bad is it?" Present Mic asks his friend.

"Agh. It hurts… but I think I'm alright." Aizawa replies.

"We'll get you to a hospital… Well… not in _this_ city."

"Uh, guys." Power Loader spoke up.

The teachers turned to him to see him pointing up to the sky, prompting them to look up as well. As soon as they looked up, they all grew shocked expressions.

"Oh no." Midnight says above a whisper.

Above them was none other than Frostbite, who hovered in the air above them, scowling at the Pro Heroes/teachers below him.

"Aw…. man! Are you KIDDING ME?!" Present Mic shouts in frustration.

Aizawa activated his Quirk as his eyes flashed red while his hair began to stand up. Unfortunately for him, his Quirk had no effect on Frostbite, shocking the teacher.

"What the hell?" he questions.

Frostbite wasted no time as he charged up his snowstorm blasts before unleashing a powerful blast of ice cold pressurized air at the group. The teachers all flew in different directions as they all got impacted with the potent snowstorm blast. The teachers all groaned as they tried to pick themselves up; but alas, they have suffered enough injuries, from Z.E.A.L., the explosion, and Frostbite himself, for them to all go unconscious.

Frostbite then turned around, seeing Heights Alliance in the distance. "Midoriya… I'm coming for you." he says in a sinister tone.

* * *

**(****Trying to even the story by having Z.E.A.L. take casualties instead of them just owning everyone… that's still a term, right? (ok boomer)**

**Anyway, you can probably guess how the Pro Heroes and the entire school of Seiai Academy were ready for the attack. And the plot thickens. DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!**

**oh i gotta go cya)**


	21. Frostbite vs Class 1-B

**(I'm a professional Halo singer when in the right environment. Watch.**

**Aaaaaa aaaaa aaaa aaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaa. Aaaaa aaaaaaaaa aaa aaaaaa aaaaaaaa. Aaaaaaa aaaa aaaaaaaa aaa aaaa aaaa aaa aaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Do I get cool guy points now?)**

* * *

**Plus Ultra Amusement Park**

Most of Class 1-A were at the amusement park, all having fun either at the rides or out at the gift shops. Of course, it was Mina's idea for the entire class to go out to the park, seeing how they all needed a break. The only person who didn't go was Todoroki, since he had stuff to do regarding Class 1-B back at the dorms. Currently, Sero was seen throwing up in a trash can as Mina patted his back. Off to the side were Hagakure and Ojiro, whom were both eating cotton candy. Hagakure got pink while Ojiro got the blue.

At one point, cotton candy got stuck on Hagakure's cheeks, prompting Ojiro to wipe it off with his tail. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally got cotton candy on his tail hairs, resulting in a giggle from Hagakure. Midoriya was busy playing whack-a-mole with an All Might hammer and a random shark villain, with Uraraka and Iida standing beside him. Meanwhile, Mineta, Tokoyami, and Sato were all at the cardboard face holes. Tokoyami stuck his head inside of the Mt. Lady face hole with Sato's head being Kamui Woods, while Mineta was the villain that they caught. Shoji was in front of them, holding his phone as he took a photo of them.

Aoyama, Asui, and Kota were at the petting zoo, with Kota petting a sheep while Asui was taking a picture of him. Aoyama however was busy staring at himself in a mirror, with a goat chewing on his shorts behind him, which went unnoticed by the glamouring Pro Hero in training. Kirishima was flexing in front of a Crimson Riot cutout as Bakugo reluctantly took a picture of him. Finally, Kaminari and Jiro were over at one of the benches, enjoying some smoothies that they bought.

"Oh man. Strawberry really is the best flavor ever." Jiro says.

"I'm kind of a cherry guy myself." Kaminari replies. He turned to the side and noticed that Jiro had a sad expression on her face "Hey, you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. Why?" his friend asks.

"You look sad. Is there something going on?"

Jiro sighed as she looked down. "I guess it's all this about the terrorist attacks." she says. Kaminari immediately knew what she was talking about. "Z.E.A.L. is becoming more dangerous and it doesn't seem that they'll be stopping anytime soon. First it was the mall then the entire city. I just… I just wish there was something we could do to help. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Kaminari replies. "Trust me. It pains me to see the city that I live in get torn to shreds by a bunch of masked scumbags. I bet I could wipe 'em all out with my electricity all at once!"

"Yeah, and turn into an idiot as well." Jiro snickered.

She suddenly imagined Kaminari having his "whey" face while holding two thumbs up; she then burst out into laughter as Kaminari glared at her.

"It's not that funny!" Kaminari shouted.

"Oh, but it is. It is Jamming whey." Jiro teased.

"Come on. Why do you always call me that?" he asks.

"Because it's your nickname. I like calling you that." she replied.

"Fine then." Kaminari sternly says. "Then I'll call you… purple hair… hoodlum." Kaminari stammered, unable to find a nickname for her.

"Nice one." Jiro sarcastically replies with a smile.

"Hey, for real. I'm sure all of this will end soon. So don't try to worry about it, alright?" Kaminari tells her, trying to cheer her up.

Jiro smiled as she looked down. "Thanks." she says.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Kaminari smiles.

"We're friends?" Jiro asks in a teasing manner.

"I don't know, you tell me. You tease me. You make fun of me. You barely have any respect for me-"

"I have respect for you!" Jiro defended.

"A _little_. But… I don't mind because you're a cool girl, you know. Maybe the coolest in the class." Kaminari says.

Jiro slightly blushed at that comment. "Sure I am." she mumbles.

"It's true!" Kaminari tries to reassure her. "You know, sometimes me and Mineta talk about the girls in our class and the girls outside of our class. Sometimes we try and compare who's the cutest girl in our class. Mineta almost always go for Yaoyorozu."

"No surprise there." Jiro responds.

"But me… I always say it's you."

Jiro's cheeks went red in response; she shyly turned to his direction, having a vulnerable expression. "You think I'm… cute?" she asks.

"Of course. What's not cute about you? Even your teasing and your banter is cute." Kaminari was then met by one of her earphone jacks getting jabbed in his ear. "AAAAAH! Ow?! Why'd you do that?! It was a compliment!"

"Just shut up." Jiro replies.

Even though she was scowling with her head turned back to him, a small blush could be seen on her cheeks. Soon afterwards, a smile suddenly spread across her face as she was unable to contain it much longer.

Kaminari suddenly sighed as he looked up to the sky. "Where's Yamomo? I thought she said she was going to the bathroom?" he asks.

"You know, Yamomo. She likes to take her time in there." Jiro replies.

"What is she doing? Wiping down the seat?"

Jiro chuckled in response. "Probably." she replies.

As if on cue, Yaoyorozu came walking up to the two, her phone in her hand. "Jiro! Kaminari! Take a look at this!" she yells.

She suddenly showed the two a news article that was posted a few minutes ago; instantly, Jiro's and Kaminari's eyes widened as they read the title of the article:

**U.A. HIGH SCHOOL BOMBED!**

**Z.E.A.L. has struck again!**

Kaminari hung his head down low as he walked away as Jiro dropped her drink in shock, her smoothie spilling everywhere. "Oh my God." she whispers.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaminari shouted behind her.

She turned around just in time to see her friend/possible crush throw his drink all over the ground in anger. This act along with his yelling genuinely surprised her, as she never saw this side of him before. Bakugo was more of this type but Kaminari was a surprise. She turned her head to see the rest of her classmates all staring at their phones with horror in their widened eyes. Jiro took another glance at her friend's phone before a terrifying realization struck her mind. She then glanced up at her rich friend.

"Todoroki." she says above a whisper.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in horror as she realized what that meant.

* * *

All Class 1-B could do was just stare outside the window in utter horror, seeing smoke fly up into the air as well as the large fire. "We should do something!" Setsuna shouts out.

"We need to get the hell out of here is what we need to do!" Kendo replies.

"No way!" Kamakiri shouts. "Our school is getting attacked and we're met to leave! Screw that! I'm going out there and fighting whoever is attacking our school!"

"What if it's the League of Villains?" Shiozaki asks.

"The League?" Kaibara. "They've been quiet for the past few months. With our luck, it's probably Z.E.A.L."

"If it _is_ Z.E.A.L., that means Frostbite is here too." Setsuna replies.

"No waaaay." Kamakiri says. "That walking excuse of a snowman isn't stupid enough to attack the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan."

Yanagi's eyes widened as she backed up a bit, bumping into Shoda. "What is it?" he asks.

"He's stupid enough to attack the school." Yanagi says.

"What do you-"

Shoda never got a chance to finish his sentence as the large windows suddenly shattered, sending glass everywhere. Everyone screamed as they all fell to the floor as ice cold wind flew into their dorms. They all looked up just in time to see the Snow Villain: Frostbite landing in the middle of their common room area. He had a determined, yet malicious, expression on his face as he looked all around him. Through his vision, he saw all of the students lying on the floor as the snow around him flashed white through his red tunnel vision.

He turned to the thermostats at the end of the room, noticing how warm it was. Realizing the warm temperature was going to be a problem for him, he fired a single snowstorm blast at the thermostat, destroying it and turning off the heat. Now because the window was shattered, cold air was now being brought into the room, which was a big plus for him.

"Frostbite!" Tetsutetsu shouts. He suddenly transformed his arms into steel. "You made a bad mistake by attacking our school!"

Frostbite didn't say anything in response but instead extended his index finger and fired a snowstorm blast through the fingertip. The snowstorm blast hit Tetsutetsu with a great amount of force that he got sent flying towards the wall, where he made a crack in it.

"I'm really disappointed." Frostbite says in a raspy, whispery tone. "I came here because not only did I want to get rid of you freaks, but I also wanted a chance to fight Midoriya… that _bastard_ who betrayed me."

"You do realize that you messed with two of our classmates, right?" Kendo asks. Frostbite shot her a raised eyebrow. "Remember Awase and Honenuki?... The two kids you severely injured yesterday?"

"I don't even know who the hell you're talking about." Frostbite replies in a careless tone.

Kendo responded by growing her fists, making them giant size. "It's one thing to mess with the school," she says. "but it's another for messing with our classmates!"

Jurota suddenly charged towards Frostbite and quickly transformed into his Beast appearance as he roared and growled at the snow villain. Frostbite backed up a bit, startled by the sudden, monstrous transformation, before quickly charging up his snowstorm blasts in his palms. He then unleashed his snowstorm blasts at the Beast-Jurota, though it appeared to not have affected him a bit. Beast-Jurota growled as he widened his mouth as Frostbite placed his arm in front of his face.

Beast-Jurota then snapped his mouth shut, completely disintegrating Frostbite all together. However, immediately after closing his mouth, Beast-Jurota started to yelp in pain as he spat out a wad of spit out of his mouth, revealing that his tongue was now swollen and black. No doubt from the frostbite he got from the villain. The remaining snow that managed to not get inside Beast-Jurota's mouth pieced itself back together back into Frostbite, albeit shorter than usual.

"My mouth!" Jurota shouts. "Ih hurth!"

"You idiot!" Kamakiri shouts at his classmate. "His entire body is so cold that anyone who touches him gets frostbite! That's why he's called that! You moron!"

"I see you're not as dumb as you look, mohawk." Frostbite taunted.

Kamakiri suddenly shot out razor sharp blades from his forearms. "You're gonna pay for that freak." he growled intensely.

He yelled out a war cry as he lunged himself towards Frostbite; as he swung his blades, Frostbite made it apparent that he was in no mood to be disintegrated again. He started to leap backwards with his hands in his pockets, avoiding all of Kamakiri's attacks. While doing so, he was absorbing the water in the air around him and freezing it into snow to grow back to his usual size again. He ducked, dodged, and jumped every attack that was made on him until he managed to catch one of Kamakiri's blades, instantly giving it frostbite.

Kamakiri yelled in pain as he swung his free arm at Frostbite's own arm, completely disintegrating it and freeing him from his clutches. Kamakiri retracted his blade back into his body, examining the spot where he got frostbite; thanks to the retraction, the frostbite got small real quick. He looked back up to see Frostbite reforming his own arm as it came back into existence. A shadow suddenly loomed over Frostbite, whom quickly noticed the change of lighting.

He looked up to see a giant couch falling towards him; having little time to react. Frostbite fired two snowstorm blasts at the couch, completely obliterating it before it could crush him. He looked to the side to see Kodai touching her fingertips together, realizing that the couch was her doing. She retracted her fingers as she grabbed a chair and threw it at Frostbite, all while an emotionless expression was on her face. As the chair was feet away from Frostbite, she pressed her fingertips together and altered the size of the chair, turning it into a giant one.

This time, Frostbite had no time to attack as he quickly dematerialized into a pile of snow, dodging the giant chair that was thrown at him. He rematerialized back into existence as he pounced at Kodai, with an intent to kill. Kodai gasped as Frostbite shape shifted his arms into icicles, ready to jab them into the shy girl's body. However, before he could make contact with her, he got suddenly trapped inside a square bubble that appeared out of nowhere. Because he impacted with the square bubble, parts of his got disintegrated, but he quickly pieced himself back together.

He looked all around to see Tsuburaba grinning triumphantly at him; Frostbite growled from inside the square bubble of air as Kodai ran away to get away from the snow villain. He wasted no time as he shape shifted his hand into a meat cleaver before slicing his bubble of a prison. Tsuburaba gasped as Frostbite shape shifted his hand into a sledgehammer before getting smacked to the side by it. Tsuburaba suddenly crashed into his classmate, Kaibara, as they crashed into the wall.

"He's strong." Tsuburaba groans in pain. "He was strong enough to easily destroy my Air Prison super move. Even Shoji had trouble with that during the Joint Training exercise."

"Let me have a jab at him." Kaibara says.

He quickly got up and charged towards Frostbite before activating his Quirk. His entire arm suddenly began to rotate at immense speeds before he jabbed his arm right into Frostbite's torso. His entire arm went straight through Frostbite but was now stuck inside as the snow villain increased his density to the point where he was as hard as a rock. No innuendo there. Kaibara screamed in pain as his entire arm got a bad case of frostbite as he tried to pull his arm right out of the villain's body.

Frostbite suddenly grabbed Kaibara's second arm and firmly grasped it, causing Kaibara to scream in pain as well. The snow villain increased the size of his fist as the color turned to pure snow white. He then punched Kaibara right in the face, forcing his arm right out of his body. Kaibara slid across the floor as he groaned in pain, his entire forearm black and bleeding. He tried to activate his Quirk but after his arm rotated just a few centimeters, he felt the greatest pain in his life.

"Damn it!" he shouts in pain. "My arms are so messed up, I can't even use my Quirk!"

Shoda lunged himself forward, passing Kaibara on the ground, as he raised his fist in the air. With all of his strength, he planted his fist right on Frostbite's face, activating his Quirk right on the second. Part of Frostbite's face got blown away until a second more powerful impact happened in the same spot, completely blowing his face away. Frostbite, who was now headless for a split second, turned into a pile of snow before it began moving on it's own on the ground. Shoda, realizing what was happening, quickly jumped out of the way on time as a giant fist made out of snow shot up from the ground.

Shoda landed on his stomach as he watched Frostbite reshape himself back to his usual appearance. "Guys! He's immune to physical attacks!" Shoda shouts. "He just pieces himself back together!"

Before Frostbite could do anything, a giant hand smacked him and instantly disintegrated him back into snow. Kendo retracted her hand and transformed it back to it's usual size as she saw the snow move on it's own. Within seconds, Frostbite was back into existence, shocking Kendo on the spot.

"Shoda's right!" Kendo shouts at her friends. "No physical attack can harm him! We need some other way to fight him!"

"But how?!" Rin questions. "All of us have physical attack type Quirks!"

"Not everybody's." Monoma suddenly spoke up. He lunged himself forward as he slapped the side of Frostbite's head before landing behind him. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'fight fire with fire'?" he asks the snow villain.

"First off, I hate fire." Frostbite replies in a raspy, whispery tone. "Second off, you should know that phrase goes both ways. It's a risky tactic that might end up making the situation much worse if done improperly."

"Luckily for me, I have a great handle on my Quirk." Monoma replies. "Behold as I use YOUR powers against y- AAAAAAHHH!" Monoma suddenly began to start turning into a pile of snow. His classmates all watched in horror as Monoma was literally disintegrating on the spot. "What's… happening… to me?"

And just like that, Monoma completely turned to a pile of snow, shocking his classmates. Frostbite walked up to the pile of snow and bent over, staring directly at it.

"You may have a handle on your powers." Frostbite began. "But that doesn't mean you know how to use mine… Which brings up the question on how you were able to copy my powers if your Quirk allows you to copy other Quirks if my powers aren't the result of a Quirk but a tragic accident but, oh well. A mystery, I guess."

All of a sudden, a mushroom was thrown to the side of his head, getting stuck on it. "What the?"

He turned around to see Komori smiling confidently at him with determination in her eye that wasn't hidden behind her long, brown hair. "Try fighting a whole army of mushrooms!" she shouts confidently at him.

Right at that moment, multiple mushrooms began growing all over her body as she charged right at him. Frostbite shape shifted his hands into giant axes, preparing to counter attack her. However, she slid underneath his legs and swiped her arm on them, spreading the mushrooms onto him. She got back on her feet as the mushrooms began to spread all over the snow villain's body, temporarily overwhelming him. Komori continued to shoot him a triumphant grin until she gasped.

Immediately, the mushrooms began to die up as they shrivel up and die, falling to the ground. Frostbite's colder than space body temperature was more than enough to kill the mushrooms. However, this granted Komori an idea as she grinned at him once more. She reached into her pockets and pulled out some gloves before activating her Quirk, allowing mushrooms to cover her entire hands. She then rushed herself toward the snow villain as Frostbite once again prepared himself for the attack.

However, instead of sliding underneath him, she instead jumped over him before slapping his head with her mushroom filled hand. Upon landing on the ground behind Frostbite, she activated her Quirk again and firmly grasped his shoulders, spreading more mushrooms onto him. Eventually, Frostbite was covered in mushrooms, head to toe, and was struggling to break free.

"That won't hold him." Komori said to herself. "Kuroiro! I made some lonomidotis frondosa! Use your Quirk on them and give this guy hell!"

"With pleasure." Kuroiro responds.

He jumped towards Frostbite, whom was still struggling to break free, and aimed himself into one of the black mushrooms. He then absorbed himself in the black mushroom as he immediately wrapped his arms around the snow villain, trapping him some more. Suddenly, Frostbite purposely fell backwards, forcing Kuroiro to get absorbed in his shadow, freeing Frostbite as all the mushrooms all died down. Frostbite reformed himself only to immediately get grabbed by Komori once again, spreading more mushrooms on him.

Right at that moment, Kuroiro launched himself out of the shadow and into one of the black mushrooms before trapping Frostbite yet again. "Shiozaki! Use your vines!" Komori orders.

"Crucifixion." Shiozaki quietly called out.

She then planted her vine/hair into the ground as it got shot up from beneath Frostbite before launching him in the air. The vines wrapped around Frostbite's mushroom filled body as Kuroiro continued to wrap his arms around his neck, trapping him some more.

"Your most recent actions or quite sinful, scarred soul." Shiozaki says. Frostbite grunted as he glared at her. "May the fires of hell relieve you of your sins."

"Alright!" Setsuna shouts triumphantly.

"We caught him!" Tsuburaba shouts as well.

"Quick! Someone call the teachers! We can handle him from here." Kendo orders.

"Uh guys." Yanagi calls out.

They all looked up to see Frostbite struggling in the air, with Kuroiro still wrapping his arms around his neck. Frostbite then laid his chin right on Kuroiro's exposed part of his hand, instantly giving him frostbite. Kuroiro screamed in pain as Frostbite headbutted him with the back of his head, knocking him off his body and sending him falling to the ground. One by one, the mushrooms all started to die out as they shriveled up and fell to the ground. Using his superhuman strength, he easily ripped the vines off of his body, shocking Shiozaki.

Upon his release, he immediately grabbed a few vines that were still attached to his body, firmly grasping them. Because of his ice cold body temperature, the vines instantly died but the cold temperature began to spread across the entire vines, like electricity on metal. The ice cold air continued to spread until it reached their origin, which would be Shiozaki's head. She screamed as her entire head felt like she got a bad case of brain freeze as her entire vine-hair completely froze and shattered.

She suddenly passed out from the immense pain as she fell backwards, falling on her back. "Shiozaki!" Kendo shouts.

Rin and Tetsutetsu both lunged themselves forward as they activated their Quirks, with Tetsutetsu turning completely into steel and Rin growing scales on his body. They both swung some punches only for Frostbite to dodge them before grabbing both of their arms. Tetsutetsu was immune to Frostbite's sub zero touch since his Quirk was activated. Rin, however, still got affected by it. Frostbite lifted Tetsutetsu up and slammed him on the ground behind him. The Steel Quirk user groaned in pain as he looked up, before gasping as he widened his eyes. Above him, he saw the bottom of a sledgehammer before lowering towards him.

Frostbite smashed Tetsutetsu with his sledgehammer arm, crushing him on the floor. Tetsutetsu endured the pain as his Quirk was activated as he tried to get up. Unfortunately for him, he got smashed to the ground by the same sledgehammer arm, all while Frostbite continued to have a firm grip on Rin's arm. The scales on Rin's arm started to peel off, revealing some of his skin. Eventually, all of his scales fell off as his skin got exposed, to which he got a severe case of frostbite. He screamed in pain as he fell on his knees as he activated his Quirk on his free arm, trying to rip the snow villain's grip off of him.

Frostbite continued to smash Tetsutetsu with his sledgehammer arm, creating a deeper crater by inches each hit. Tetsutetsu was almost at his limit as he could feel his Quirk beginning to wear off, as well lose consciousness. Finally, after Frostbite raised his sledgehammer arm in the air, he slammed it down with so much force, that Tetsutetsu not only got knocked out immediately, but his Quirk got deactivated and the crater got deeper. Right at that moment, a giant fist punched right through Frostbite, disintegrating him as well as freeing Rin from his sub zero grasp.

Kodai and Pony ran up to Rin and dragged him out of the area as his entire arm was swollen and black with blood dripping from his wounds. Frostbite pieced himself together only to dematerialize right at that moment as a chair was thrown at him. He rematerialized back into existence to see Yanagi glaring at him, telekinetically lifting a stool behind her. She then threw the stool at Frostbite with her Quirk, only for him to blast it and destroy it with a snowstorm blast. Seeing no use to put up a fight with the silver haired girl, the snow villain began to slowly march his way towards the U.A. student, who continued to throw a barrage of objects at him.

As he grew closer to her, Yanagi found out that she was running low objects to throw. Her eyes then set on the refrigerator in the kitchen, which granted her a risky idea. She started to telekinetically lift the fridge but because it was heavier than her max limit, she found it to be quite a difficult task. She turned to the side to see Frostbite getting closer to her, closing the distance between them. She then used all of her strength and power to lift the fridge with her mind as she yelled in the process. Finally, she threw the fridge at Frostbite, whom gasped in surprise.

Acting quickly, he shape shifted his arm into an icicle and stabbed the fridge right through it, stopping it from crushing him. He then swung it to the side as he saw a Beast-Jurota lunging at him, knocking him away and to the ground, before throwing it back at Yanagi. The silver haired girl gasped as the fridge impacted with her, sending her flying to the wall as she got crushed between the fridge and said wall. As the fridge fell to the ground in broken pieces, Yanagi groaned in immense pain as she tried to get up, only to fall unconscious as she leaned against the wall she crashed into.

Suddenly, a horn flew right through Frostbite's torso, creating a hole in the middle of his body. He turned around to see Pony, Tsuburaba and Kodai standing next to each, with Tsuburaba having a confident grin on his face as he pointed upwards. Frostbite looked upwards to see four large furniture floating above him with four of Pony's horns lifting them up while they were trapped in Tsuburaba's air bubbles. Pony suddenly controlled her horns to fly out of the way as the four large furniture broke through the air bubbles and began falling towards Frostbite. He acted quickly as he fired two snowstorm blasts at the giant table and giant chair.

Unfortunately for him, the stove and microwave fell right on top of him, instantly disintegrating him. After a few moments of silence, a snowstorm blast shot out from the rubble, destroying parts of the furniture as Frostbite freed himself. Almost immediately upon getting freed, he was suddenly covered in an adhesive, trapping him once more. He turned to the side to see Kojiro Bondo with some of his Cemedine still leaking out of his holes. Not having any of this, Frostbite lowered his density to the point where he was now a cloud of snow and flew out of the trap.

He then planted his hands on the adhesive, spreading his sub zero touch to all over the sticky substance before it crumbled to pieces because of the ice cold air. Frostbite then charged up his snowstorm blasts as he fired a powerful blast of ice cold pressurized air at Kojiro. Kojiro fired his own Quirk at the snowstorm blasts to counter his attack, only for it to instantly freeze and shattered once it made contact with the potent snowstorm blasts. Kojiro was then hit right in the face by the snowstorm blast, sending him towards the wall where he crashed into it. Kojiro said or made no noise as he tried to pick himself up, only for Frostbite to land directly in front of him.

Without saying a word, Frostbite planted the sole of his right foot right onto Kojiro's 'face'. The student began to squirm as he continued to not make any noise, though his movements indicated that he was in immense pain. Frostbite continued to plant his foot right on the student's face, turning his straw yellow skin to a burned yellow-black. All of a sudden, large letters that spelled **KA-BOOM!** crashed right into Frostbite as he got sent crashing to the ground below. Kojiro however passed out from his severe wounds he suffered on his face.

Because his density was at its max limit, Frostbite didn't disintegrate as soon as the large words hit him. He picked himself back up to see Manga Fukidashi standing next to Tsuburaba. The snow villain growled as he shape shifted his arms into maces as he rushed forwards. Fukidashi suddenly shot out the words **jimejime **as the air around them got warmer. Frostbite swung his mace arm at the two only for them to dodge it, causing him to hit the ground instead. He suddenly looked at his shoulder to see that it was damp, now realizing how warm the air was.

He shape shifted his hands back to normal as he came to the horrifying realization that he was slowly melting away. Needing to get out of the area fast, he flew out of the common room and towards the end of the room. There, he felt the room to be more cooler, though the area he once was at was still too hot for him. He began to absorb the water in the air around him as he started to rapidly produce snow from the soles of his feet, which spread across the entire common room area in half of foot snow.

The area that Fukidashi made to be warm began to cool off as Frostbite jumped into the snow, disappearing in it. Everyone remained still as they waited anxiously for something to happen. They all looked around, trying to find some sort of movement whatsoever as the silence continued to drive them crazy.

All of a sudden, a giant fist made out of snow shot up from the snow and crashed into Kodai, sending her flying towards the wall. Upon crashing into the wall, she fell to the ground as she groaned in pain. A giant hand also made out of snow suddenly shot up from the ground and slammed itself on top of Kuroiro, burying him entirely of snow. Everyone began to frantically look around as snow continuously shot up from the ground before diving back into it, much like a dolphin in water. Frostbite rematerialized back into thin air as he kicked Shoda and sent him flying towards a wall where he crashed into.

Setsuna, not wanting to see any of her friends get hurt some more, took matters in her own hands as she split her body in small pieces. Various body parts flew towards Frostbite as they unleashed a violent assault on him. The snow villain began firing random snowstorm blasts in hopes of hitting the flying body parts, but to no avail. Having enough of this and wanting it to end quickly, Frostbite unleashed a small blizzard that blew away everyone around him, including Setsuna various body parts. Said girl pieced herself back together as she stood up. Unfortunately for her, Frostbite was directly in front of her with a giant axe for an arm.

He swung his weaponized arm and completely decapitated Setsuna as her head fell to the ground. However, instead of her headless body fall, it remained still before it began moving. The body crossed its arms as it tapped its foot, almost out of annoyance. This action confused the hell out of Frostbite as he watched the headless body "stare" at him in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm completely immune to decapitation. Ha ha! Yay for me!" Setsuna happily exclaims.

The body then began to move on its own as he bent down, lowering its arms as it tried to grab its head.

"No. Over here- Over here! You're going the wrong way!" Setsuna yelled at her body. "No, you airhead! I'm over here!" The body took a sharp turn and slammed itself into the wall, earning a groan from the girl. "Ugh! You're useless."

She began rolling her head towards her body, just in time for a spike made out of snow to shoot up from the ground. "Woah! That was close!"

Tsuburaba blew out some air in a square bubble prison to trap Frostbite while his classmate pieced herself back together. Eventually, Setsuna managed to get her head back to her body as she twisted it back into place. Meanwhile, Frostbite swung his arm, which was shape shifted into an icicle, and freed himself from his prison. Upon landing on the ground, he fired a snowstorm blast at Tsuburaba.

Fortunately for the hero-in-training, his friend and classmate, Fukidashi, got in front of him and shot out the words **BOING!** from his head. The snowstorm blasts hit the words and shot back towards him as it blasted his entire torso, causing another hole to be formed in the middle of his body. He quickly filled up the hole as he manipulate the snow that he created, creating a wave of snow that tripped and smashed both Tsuburaba and Fukidashi against the wall.

The snow villain approached the two and placed his hands over their mouths. In Fukidashi's case, he place his hand around the entire speech bubble. Both Tsuburaba and Fukidashi squirmed in place as their muffled screams could be heard. Before they could be frozen to death, Kaibara came jumping him and used his legs that he was rapidly spinning to attack Frostbite, freeing his classmates. Unfortunately for the two of them, their lip(s) were heavily damaged, meaning they couldn't use their Quirk anymore.

Kaibara dug his rapidly spiraling legs into Frostbite, preventing him from restoring himself. Getting tired of the useless assault on him, Frostbite shape shifted his arm into an icicle and jabbed it in Kaibara's stomach. He gasped as his legs stopped spinning as his jaw quivered. Frostbite lifted Kaibara in the air before carelessly tossing him to the side. Kaibara's blood stained the snow as he laid there, feeling his life slowly get drained out of him.

Rin came yelling as he swung his undamaged arm at Frostbite, sending some snow flying. Frostbite shape shifted his arm into an axe and swung it, slicing Rin's scales off as well as cutting his arm deeply. He yelled in pain as Frostbite kicked him away, sending him falling to the ground. Rin groaned in pain as Frostbite stood over him; there, he saw the snow villain charging up his snowstorm blasts before unleashing his ice cold pressurized air onto him. Rin activated his Quirk to try and endure the attack only for the scales to fall off immediately.

After a while, Rin couldn't withstand the attack as he gave up, letting Frostbite continue his snowstorm assault on him. Frostbite was suddenly pushed to the side by a Beast-Jurota, stopping the assault. Rin tried to activate his Quirk but found out he couldn't since his entire body was freezing, preventing any scales to form.

Frostbite, meanwhile, got pinned to the ground by the Beast-Jurota; wanting to free himself, he shape shifted his arm into an icicle and stabbed Beast-Jurota in the shoulder, causing him to yelp. He then kicked the student off of him as he watched Jurota return to normal. Not wasting any time, Frostbite enlarged his fist and planted a powerful punch towards Jurota's face, sending him flying away. Jurota crashed into many chairs before crashing again the kitchen sink, knocking him unconscious.

Kamakiri suddenly shot out some blades towards the snow villain, impaling him. Frostbite then punched Kamakiri right in the face before grabbing one of the blades. He used his superhuman strength and ripped the blade right out of the student's body before jabbing it into the torso of Kamakiri. The aggressive student gasped as Frostbite forced him down to the ground. Kamakiri was no longer able to battle and was slowly dying from the penetrated blade.

Pony suddenly rushed towards him, crashing to the side of him. Frostbite countered this by grabbing her horns and freezing them, causing her to scream out in pain. He then focused his hands to the roots of her horns so that she wouldn't be able to replace the damaged ones right away. She continued to scream as she fell on her knees before activating her Quirk, shooting out the horns that were slowly freezing up, blowing Frostbite's face away.

New horns started to replace the old ones only for Frostbite to plant his hands right on top of her head. It was then he activated his snowstorm blasts at the lowest force possible. Her entire forehead suddenly became frozen solid as she screamed in agonizing pain. The snow villain suddenly picked her up and threw her against the wall, eliminating her from the battle.

Kodai picked herself up as she touched one of the drawers, shrinking it. She then threw it towards Frostbite, ready to enlarge it as it got close. The snow villain saw the small drawer flying towards him, prompting him to fire a low level snowstorm blast from his fingertip. Kodai pressed her fingers together as she enlarged the drawer. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see that Frostbite sent it flying back to her. She gasped as the giant drawer crashed into her, knocking her to the wall as several items fell out of the drawer and onto her unconscious body.

Kuroiro dug his way out of the snow as Komori helped him up, causing him to blush a bit. Right at that moment, Shoda came crashing next to them after getting hit by Frostbite. Kuroiro suddenly picked himself up as he and Komori rushed towards the snow villain. Komori quickly made a black mushroom as Kuroiro merged himself with the black mushroom as Komori threw it towards Frostbite. The snow villain however extended his arm and elongated it, catching the black mushroom in mid air.

He then began to crush it, forcing Kuroiro out of the mushroom as he fell to the ground. He groaned in discomfort as he saw the remnants of the mushroom fall to the ground in front of him. Kuroiro looked up to see Frostbite towering over him, scowling down at him. Right at that moment, mushrooms suddenly started to sprout out of him at a rapid pace. However, the snow villain unleashed a blizzard that quickly killed the mushrooms as they fell to the ground. Frostbite shape shifted his arm in an icicle and was prepared to jab it directly into the Class 1-B student.

Fortunately for the hero-in-training, a flying limb crashed into Frostbite, distracting him long enough for Kuroiro to merge himself in a black mug. Frostbite began firing random snowstorm blasts until he saw Setsuna standing a little ways from him, no longer having her arm. He dove into the snow and disappeared as Setsuna called back her arm. After a few moments of silence, Frostbite shot out from the snow with his arm made into a pitchfork. He then swung down his pitchfork arm and amputated Setsuna's forearm into three pieces.

"AH! Aw, dude that is _so_ not cool!" Setsuna whined as she watched her arm pieces get tossed to the side. "Oh-ho, … Look at that." She suddenly raised up her amputated arm. "Can you give me a hand? Nah ha! I'm kidding! Alright… I'll go get it."

As Setsuna ran over to where her arm was, Shoda came rushing towards him as he swiped the ground, activating his Quirk in the process. A large wave of rubble began making its way towards the snow villain at a fast pace. Frostbite suddenly flew up into the air as he flew towards Shoda at great speeds. Shoda could only gasp and widened his eyes; Frostbite then landed both of his soles onto Shoda, landing a powerful kick to his stomach and sending him flying. The snow villain suddenly flew out of the way in time as a giant hand almost managed to swipe him.

Setsuna, meanwhile, just finished putting a piece of her and back together. "Alright. There we go and- No wait. That's not right. What the hell?" she says to herself.

Frostbite finished landing a powerful punch on Kendo as he knocked the wind out of her. Kuroiro suddenly came out from behind him as he jumped out of the black mug he was in. Frostbite, however, shape shifted his arm into a sledgehammer at the last second and slammed it down into the Vantablack hero-in-training, burying him in snow some more.

Setsuna placed another piece of her arm back together, only to immediately feel something off about it. "Oh God. Now it's on backwards." she mumbles.

The snow villain placed his hand right over Komori's face, covering it whole as the mushroom girl instantly got frostbite. Her muffled screams could be heard as she squirmed in his grip. Kuroiro suddenly shot up from the snow and lunged himself at the snow villain. Frostbite, using his free arm that he shape shifted into a sledgehammer, swung it and knocked away Kuroiro into a wall. The snow villain then threw Komori at the Vantablack hero-in-training before grabbing one of the common room couches.

Setsuna raised her now fixed arm as she flexed her fingers, a triumphant grin on her face. "There she is. Sweet." she says to herself with a smile on her face.

With his superhuman strength, he threw the couch at the two and completely crushed them, trapping them underneath the couch. Shoda suddenly grabbed a stool and threw it before punching it, activating his Quirk. The second impact caused the stool to be shot out like a rocket going at high speeds. However, Frostbite dematerialized at the last second and dodged the attack, causing the stool to hit Keno's in the face by accident. Frostbite emerged from snow and enlarged his fist and raised it in the air. He then smashed it down right onto Shoda's face before slamming him down into the ground, knocking him out instantly.

Right at that moment, pieces of limbs started to crash into Frostbite again, prompting him to turn around. There, he saw Setsuna standing away from him, the same confident grin on his face. Having enough of her troublesome Quirk, he charged up his snowstorm blasts as he absorbed the air around him and froze it at it's most minimum temperature ever. He charged up his snowstorm blasts to it's limit as he unleashed a powerful stream of ice cold pressurized air as it got shot towards Setsuna at high speeds. Setsuna widened her eyes as she got hit by the immenseful snowstorm blast that caused her to crash into the wall, where she fell unconscious.

Frostbite suddenly heard panting from behind him, prompting him to turn around to see Kendo getting up from where she got hit from the stool. The snow villain began to slowly march his way towards the Big Fist Quirk user as she enlarged her hands, ready for a fight. She then yelled as she surrounded Frostbite with her hands, cupping him as she smushed him. She panted heavily until she felt a burning sensation on the palms of her enlarged hands. She screamed in pain as she retracted her hands and transformed them to normal size.

There, she saw Frostbite still intact as she looked at her hands, seeing large frostbitten wounds on her palms. All of a sudden, Frostbite grabbed both of her hands and firmly grasped them as he scowled daggers at her. She suddenly screamed in horrific pain as Frostbite gave her entire hand frostbite; both of her hands were completely frostbitten and were now useless, meaning she could no longer use her Quirk with her damaged hands. Frostbite then kicked Kendo in the face, causing her to fall on her back. She went to get up only for the snow villain to place the sole of his boot on her, digging the spikes on the sole of his boots into her skin.

"I just took out your entire class." he says to her in a raspy, whispery voice. "I proved that I'm more than a match for the students in U.A. high. If the Pro Heroes can't defeat me, what made you think you could." Kendo continued to grunt below him. "Heroes… are what makes this world so wrong. I hate them… and I hate Quirks… Everyone who has a Quirk has a limit. They can't go on forever using their Quirk. Me… I have no limit… I am… unlimited. Quirks are a poison… and I am the antidote. I will rid the world of both Quirks and heroes so that way _I_ will be the only one with powers."

"Does Z.E.A.L. know about this?" Kendo asks.

Frostbite was silent for a few moments, not changing his glaring demeanor at her, until he finally answered her question. "No." he replies.

He put more pressure on her torso as she cried out in pain, feeling the spikes penetrating her skin some more. All around her were the knocked out or seriously injured Class 1-B students, her friends and classmates. They were all beaten by the notorious and deadly villain, and it was a wakeup call to her. She was nowhere near ready to take on her first villain, but if professional heroes couldn't defeat him, it only raised one question in her mind.

Can he be defeated?

Frostbite shape shifted his arm into an icicle as he hovered it over her face, the tip mere centimeters away from her eyes. He raised his arm in the air and prepared himself to jab it right into her eye; however, his eyes widened as he sensed something off in the environment. In a split second, he dematerialized and dove into the snow behind him, just in time as flames got shot at the spot where he was standing, almost burning Kendo. Frostbite rematerialized back into thin air as he faced the person who shot the flames at him: Shoto Todoroki.

"Ah, Endeavor's son. Tell me. Are you just as powerful as the flame head himself? Or are you just the rejected spawn of his family?" Frostbite taunted.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my father _and_ attacking the school." Todoroki replies viciously.

"Class 1-B couldn't beat me. What makes you think you can?"

"Easy…" Todoroki suddenly lit his entire left arm on fire. "I have fire powers."

"So does your father, and look what happened to him."

Todoroki shot out a large flame at Frostbite, to which he dodged; Frostbite then raised his arms in the air as he manipulated the snow below Todoroki. However, the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user fired his fire powers at the ground, instantly neutralizing any spikes that Frostbite was planning to make. He then engulfed the whole room in flames, melting the snow before putting out the flames with his ice powers.

Frostbite lunged himself forward as he shape shifted his arm into an icicle, yelling in the process. Todoroki stood still as he fired out flames from his hand at the snow villain charging at him. Frostbite suddenly flew upwards, dodging the flames as he went in for a sneak attack from behind. Unfortunately for him, Todoroki quickly turned around and immediately fired flames at Frostbite. This time, the snow villain had no time to react as he was engulfed in flames as he quickly started to melt.

Todoroki stepped aside as the melting Frostbite fell to the ground and got on his knees as he continued to melt. He panted as he looked at his hands which were slowly melting off.

"I need to… get out of here." he says in a deep breath.

He then felt something hovering behind his neck; Todoroki built up his flames as he glared down at the snow villain below him.

"Burn." he says above a whisper.

Before he could do anything, Frostbite jumped backwards and knocked into Todoroki, causing him to fall on his back. Frostbite got back on his feet before firing a snowstorm blast at the front doors. However, because he was melting, his snowstorm blast was visibly weaker than when he was in full power. Normally, the snowstorm blast would've completely destroyed the doors, but because of his weakened state, the blast only managed to knock the door off one of it's hinges.

He didn't care though as Frostbite ran out of the dorms and ran outside; through his vision, he saw the snow that the winter weather built up on the ground flashing white in his eyes, which only attracted him. He fell to his knees as he placed his hands on the snow, absorbing it as he restored himself. All of a sudden, he heard sirens in the distance as he saw Hawks flying towards the school. Knowing that he didn't have much time, he figured he seriously injured, if not, killed some of the 1-B students. Sure he could've stayed and finished Todoroki off but that would mean risking getting overwhelmed by a whole army of heroes. He may be immune to any physical attacks and couldn't be defeated that easily, but he didn't want to risk it at the same time.

He blasted some snowstorm blasts from the palm of his hands, launching him in the air as he flew away. Hawks saw Frostbite flying away and was prepared to give chase, until he heard someone shouting.

"There are students who are seriously injured! They need help, quick!" Todoroki shouted from below.

Hawks glanced at Todoroki before glancing back at Frostbite flying away; he then made the decision to help the injured students instead of pursuing the wanted criminal. Hawks flew into the dorms as several Pro Heroes entered it behind him. Todoroki watched as Frostbite flew away in the distance, holding anger in his veins for attacking his home and his friends.

Deep down inside him, he would make Frostbite pay for his actions.

* * *

Hikari sat in the warehouse along with several other Z.E.A.L. soldiers, sitting by a radio. The Z.E.A.L. soldier whom was sitting in the seat played with one of the knobs as he had one half of a headphone in his ear.

"I got nothing." he reported to the second in command of Z.E.A.L.

"So far, we got confirmation from Teams Alpha, Charlie, Delta, and Foxtrot." Hikari replies. "Bravo and Echo are both AWOL at the moment. I have a feeling Bravo's assault may have failed."

"Wait! I got something!" the Z.E.A.L. soldier suddenly said.

He turned the knob as a voice was suddenly heard on the radio.

_~This is Echo Team. The assault on Ketsubutsu High School was at a 74% success rate. We managed to destroy part of the building but the Pro Heroes defused 2 of the 5 bombs. We've killed at least 18 students and 20 Faculty members, 3 of whom were Pro Heroes.~_ Echo Team reported.

Hikari grabbed the mic and pushed the button. "Has Bravo Team completed their objective?" she asks.

_~Negative, Nova. Bravo Team went AWOL. Someone snitched on them and the entire school was prepared for the assault. We drove by the school to make sure and we saw our members either dead or arrested. Bravo Team is down. Repeat. Bravo Team is down. We have a rat in our organization.~_

Hikari slammed her fist onto the table in anger. "Damn it!" she curses.

"Is what they're saying true?" asks the Z.E.A.L. soldier beside her. "Is there really a rat in our nest?"

"Either what Echo said was true or somehow the heroes got a hold of our information. If that was the case, the heroes would've set up ambush points on all the schools and not just Seiai." Hikari explained.

"So you think there's a rat among us?" he asks.

"It could be anyone. Even you." she replies.

"I-Its not me!" he stammers. "I've been here by your side the entire time! It couldn't have been me! Besides! I'm a wanted Yakuza member! I'm on the police watch list but ever since I joined Z.E.A.L., they haven't found spit on me. Why would I risk getting caught now? I may be a crook, but I'm loyal to my fellow companions who gave me a home."

"Relax. I wasn't being serious. I know it's not you." Hikari says.

"So who could've been?" the Z.E.A.L. soldier asks.

"I know it's none of the members that are all incarcerated because they didn't know about this attack." she says. "We only planned it early this morning. There's only two people who didn't show up this morning. Izumi…" she then squinted her eyes in anger. "and Fumiko."

* * *

**(****I wanted Class 1-B to put up a good fight and not have Frostbite just kick their ass within seconds. I wanted to make the whole story equal and not have Frostbite, the main character, have the win all the time… Well, he **_**technically**_ **had the win but he had a difficult time defeating them. Fair advantage I think it's called. I don't know.**

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. More to come soon.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	22. Breaking and Entering

**(Fuck Derek Chauvin.**

**This entire year has been one big shitshow. First the corona quarantined us and now there are riots happening all over the country. Now, obviously the one who ultimately started this all was the cop that killed George Floyd. He used unnecessary force on an unarmed man. BUT, these riots that are happening AREN'T because he killed George Floyd. He got charged and is awaiting trial. Now if you're gonna say something like, "oH tHe RiOtS oF 92 HaPpEnEd BeCaUsE rOdNeY kInG gOt KiLlEd PuSsY dUmBaSs!11!", that happened after the cops got dismissed in trial. Derek hasn't even gotten his trial yet and people are starting riots.**

**Now, I'm not saying that Derek is innocent, FAR FROM IT! He's guilty and should be placed on the death penalty but these guys rioting are just using this as an excuse to cause chaos and that's not cool man. You're destroying our country and using George Floyd's death as a scapegoat and overall, that's pretty scummy. You guys are scumbags and are just as bad as the police.**

**Speaking of police, they aren't doing much better. They're handling this situation like they were trained, yes, but this would have never happened if the Chief of Police saw Derek's records and said, "Oh, this guy is too violent and has multiple cases pinned on him. I'm gonna discharge him." And you could argue that he would just go to another precinct and ultimately, we can't stop that. We are too far gone in the deep end to do anything at this point and the only thing we can do about this situation is to support George Floyd's family by donating to their charity and hoping all this chaos stops.**

**These riots are out of control and the reasons behind this are stupid and scummy. I'm sorry, I just had to voice my opinion on this.**

**Stay safe everyone and I hope my story will help you get your mind off the troubled times we're dealing with.**

**No shitpost today for obvious reasons.)**

* * *

"So what're you saying?" Frostbite asks.

"I'm saying someone snitched on Bravo Team." Hikari began to explain. "The authorities had no clue about the attacks on the schools EXCEPT Seiai. Someone must've gotten hold of our information and that someone is in our group."

Currently, Frostbite and Hikari were in their main base hideout in one of the offices, discussing the situation at hand. It's been about a day since the school attacks, being 4 days since Christmas and 2 days until New Years, and still the heart of winter. News immediately broke out about the school attacks and all schools have been shut down until further notice.

"Maybe it got leaked to the public somehow." Frostbite replies.

"If that's so, then how come all the schools weren't protected like Seiai?" Hikari asks. "Someone among us knew about the attacks and leaked it to the authorities. I know it's none of the guys who you explained the plan to because frankly, they're all scared of you and they're only in it for the money." Frostbite scoffed in response. "Plus, they wouldn't leak just _one_ school, they would've leaked the entire plan."

"So what're you insinuating?" Frostbite asks.

"I'm saying that someone who wasn't at the meet up yesterday discussing the school plans is quite possibly the rat." Hikari replies.

Frostbite massaged the ridge of his nose as he signed through his nostrils in annoyance. "Hikari… maybe you're overreacting." he says to her.

"Why? Because someone snitched on us?" Hikari asks, still in the fantasy that there was a rat.

"There is no snitch. There is no rat. Some of our information got leaked. Maybe one of our guys got tagged. That's the only thing I can think of." Frostbite explains.

"What about Fumiko?" Hikari asks.

"What about her?"

"She wasn't here yesterday and she bailed on the military assault. It has to be her or Izumi. He was the other one that didn't arrive yesterday." Hikari explains.

"It's neither of those two clowns. I assigned Izumi to watch over Fumiko and to tell me if she has done anything suspicious."

"And has he?"

"No!" Frostbite exclaims. "The only phone call I got from him was when he dialed the wrong number and called me instead of a pizza joint. The kid's an idiot and not the sharpest tool in the shed but he's loyal. I can tell that much about him. He's not the traitor."

"So it's Fumiko." Hikari still budges.

"It's a possibility it's her." Frostbite sighed as he hung his head low. "Look, if it helps, I'll send someone else to check up on Izumi and Fumiko but it probably isn't either one of them."

"Fine." Hikari says, getting tired of arguing. "So what are our next moves?"

Frostbite leaned back in the chair as he cupped his hands together. "Turn on the TV and find out." he says.

Hikari grabbed the remote and turned it on, revealing the first channel to be on was the news.

"_-devastating attack on several hero schools orchestrated by the terrorist organization called Z.E.A.L."_ the female news anchor was heard saying. "_The leader of this terror cell, Koru Yuki, or as he goes by the alias, Frostbite, could be seen fighting one of the school's classes before flying away moments before the heroes showed up. It was revealed later that the class he fought was Class 1-B. Most of the students sustained minor injuries but were still hospitalized while some are still in critical condition. So far, no student deaths have been reported in U.A. High. The same can't be said for the other hero schools. Shiketsu High sustained a total of 59 deaths and 27 injured, Ketsubutsu a total of 61 deaths and 19 injured, Isamu with 47 deaths and 22 injured, Seijin High with 60 deaths and 9 injured, and finally, Seiai Academy a total of 2 dead and 5 injured."_

Hikari turned to her leader. "What does-"

"Keep watching." Frostbite ordered, interjecting Hikari.

"_Due to these recent terrorist acts on the mall, the Yashiro military base, the entire city of Musutafu, and finally our hero schools, the prime minister of Japan has finally spoken up on what to do with this terror cell."_

The footage then cut to the prime minister at the podium of a meeting.

"_It has come to not only my attention but to all of Japan's attention that Z.E.A.L. is becoming more and more dangerous with each attack."_ the prime minister announced. "_We will not tolerate this and have declared the leader of Z.E.A.L., Koru Yuki, to be wanted dead or alive. I will be discussing this with the military and the government to come to any solutions to deal with our problem. We will eliminate this rodent in our home and we will restore peace to Japan. Koru Yuki,"_ the prime minister stared at the camera. "_consider yourself wanted dead by all of Japan. There will be no place for you left to hide. You will be caught and when you do, we won't be sending you to Tartarus. Not even the gates of Hell is enough punishment for you. As of right now, we are at war."_

Frostbite turned off the TV as he set the remote down, leaning back in his seat. "Kind of an overreaction if you ask me." he says. "I try to clean the world and change its flaws and I get declared a terrorist? A villain? This is what's wrong with the world, Hikari. Too much hypocrisy and indecorum."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite stood up and began walking around the room. "The Prime Minister has declared war on us." he says. "Why so late, I don't know. So, in retaliation, we will show how truly deadly we are."

"And how do we do that?" she asks.

Frostbite got close to Hikari and whispered something in her ear, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. "That's insane." she tells him.

"It's the only way." he retires.

Hikari sighed as she nodded her head. "Alright." she says. "That's the plan. I'll gather everyone to debrief them." Hikari walked towards the door and opened it before turning back to her leader. "What about Fumiko?"

"Let me worry about her." he replies. "I'll send someone to check in on Izumi and her to see if either one of them is the traitor, which I doubt there is. Just gather our men."

Hikari nodded before leaving the room, closing the door afterwards. Frostbite sat back down in his chair as he leaned backwards, looking upward at the ceiling.

"Please let there not be a rat." he silently pleads to no one.

* * *

Every Z.E.A.L. soldier were gathered in the warehouse with Frostbite and Hikari standing on the catwalk overhead.

"So you all understand the plan?" Hikari asks, finished with the debriefing.

"Sounds intense." Chains comments.

"What do you expect? We're terrorists." Ryuji replies.

"Now," Frostbite suddenly spoke up. "as you know, the attack on Seiai Academy was a total failure. All of our men in that regiment save for one got arrested or killed. That means information leaked somehow."

"Who's the rat?" asks a soldier.

"It's no one." Frostbite exclaims. "It's just the way we've been behaving. Making too much noise. This was inevitable. After this next mission, we're going to have to calm things down for a while. Because of how intense and drastic this next mission is, no doubt the entire country of Japan will be crawling up our asses. We will need to be on high alert from then on. We're going to have to move out of the country."

"Where to?" asks Ryuji.

"In the mines in Siberia." Frostbite answered. "It's away from Japan and isolated. However, it's going to take a while to ready everything up so we're going to be staying here after the mission for a few days. We'll be on constant patrol to make sure no one gets the jump on us, and if they do, we'll deal with it. If and when."

"And how do you propose we deal with it?" asks Chains. Frostbite gave him a "really" expression, leading to Chains' realizing his blunder. "Right. We have guns."

"When do we start this mission?" asks Ryuji.

"As soon as the time comes. I'll radio you guys letting you know when we're moving. Does anyone have any questions?" Frostbite asks. Chains raised his hand in response. "We're not gonna yell serpentine." he immediately says.

Chains lowered his hand in response; Frostbite turned to his second in command and nodded his head. "Now that everyone knows what's going on and have been properly debriefed, we'll be waiting when the time comes. Dismissed." she says.

With that, every Z.E.A.L. soldier walked off to do their own business, leaving the two leaders to themselves. Frostbite grabbed ahold of Hikari's shoulder, literally grabbing her attention. "I want you to send some people to spy on Izumi and Fumiko." he tells her. "I want to know everything that is going on with them so I can finally debunk this rat theory of yours."

"How come you don't think there's a rat in our midst?" Hikari asks.

"Trust me, I want to but… Somewhere in me… I kind of suspected this. Information leaking out that is I just didn't think it would happen so soon." he tells her.

Hikari nodded, understanding what he meant. "I'll send some people to their location." she says, walking away.

"And tell them not to wear masks. It's too obvious." he adds at the last second. Frostbite walked off the catwalk and into the warehouse office where he picked up the phone, dialing a number. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up. "It's me again. I'm gonna need another order from you."

"..."

"Same as last time. APC."

"..."

"Something that will surely change how the world views us. Something… drastic."

* * *

**December 29th - 19:45:07**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Prime Minister's Office**

A middle aged woman walked through the empty hallway of a lavish, modern designed home with two men in suits following close behind her. The woman was currently reading an article on her tablet, in regards to the recent Z.E.A.L. attacks as well as the Prime Minister's view on this. The trio eventually made it to a door where two more agents stood guard, with the woman thanking her escort before walking inside the room. The two men in suits left the door as they walked down the hallway before turning the corner, passing two more men in suits standing guard next to a door.

**Pvt. Hare Shinu**

**Security Police (SP)**

**Prime Minister's Office (Japan)**

**Quirk: None**

A first man in the suit stood next to a door with a bored expression on his face. He and his team were dispatched to protect the Prime Minister at his house and workplace ever since he publicly declared war on Z.E.A.L. "This is the most boring job in the history of boring jobs." he complains.

"What? How is it boring?" his partner asks.

**Sgt. Mamoru Hoshisuru**

**Security Police (SP)**

**Prime Minister's Office (Japan)**

**Quirk: Gelatin**

"This is the greatest job I have ever been given." Hoshisuru says. "For a while, I've only been protecting celebrities or government people. But now, I'm protecting the Prime Minister of freakin' Japan! We even got to meet his wife's Can you believe that she's just chilling in the next room while all of this is going down? It's amazing!"

"Yeah but, all we do is just stand around all day and do nothing. It's really boring after a while." Shinu replies.

"Come on, Hare." Hoshisuru enthusiastically says. "Think outside the box. We're playing a part in the Prime Minister's plans! To think, inside this room is the Prime Minister and the board members of the national defense team discussing very important details on how to save Japan from the terrorists attacking our cities!"

* * *

"Gentlemen," the Prime Minister starts off by saying. "we are gathered here today to discuss an important, catastrophic event that has taken a toll on my very own personal mental stability. Somebody spilled coffee on my David Letterman shirt!" he shouts as he pulled out a stained white David Letterman shirt. Several of the men turned to each other in confusion, wondering what their boss was talking about. "Who did this?!" he asks sternly.

A man nervously and slowly raised his hand in the room; immediately, the Prime Minister whipped a pistol from his jacket pocket and shot the man. The man fell off his chair as he groaned in pain as several of the men turned to him, all having wide eyed surprised expressions.

"Now," he says as he puts the pistol back in his jacket before sitting down. "onto more pressing matters… What are the pressing matters?"

"Didn't you give a speech about this earlier?" asks a man.

"That was my body double, Greg. The guys from Wisconsin! Wisconsin! Ha! Can you believe it? Anyway, what are we talking about here? Pandas?"

A man stood up and adjusted his glasses. "The current epidemic that is happening in our country is the multiple attacks orchestrated by a recently founded terrorist organization-"

"That's enough." the Prime Minister says, stopping the man. "I have already decided my decision… We will nuke the West!" the Prime Minister exclaims as he hovers his finger over a red LAUNCH button.

"NO! NO! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!" many of the board members shouted in panicked tones.

"Sir," the same man says. "with all due respect, that would be a very, VERY stupid decision on your part."

"Why? Those Americans think they own everything. They think they're tough with all their fast foods and celebrities, and racism, being my body double, being one of the strongest superpowers in the world. Well a nuke to their capital will show how weak they really are and how strong Japan is!" Once again, he hovered hsi finger over the button.

"NO! STOP! WE BEG YOU!"

"Sir, don't bomb America! That's not the answer!" the man begs him.

"How is it NOT the answer?" the Prime Minister asks, his finger still hovering over the button.

"Remember what happened last time?" the man asks. "We pissed off America so much that they bombed us… TWICE! We only became friends because we said we're sorry and gave them anime and hentai… Mostly hentai."

"Okay then… We'll bomb Russia instead!" the Prime Minister excitingly exclaims, his finger closer to the button.

"THAT'S AN EVEN WORSE IDEA!" The man shouts. He blew a breath of air as he ran his hand through his hair, calming himself down. "Sir, the other countries in the world have nothing to do with the crisis that is happening in our country right now."

"You sure?" the Prime Minister asks. "Because with one push of a button, every single one of our problems will go away."

"We don't need another World War!" the man shouts.

"Yeah. The previous World War completely knocked Serbia off the face of the planet." a man in the boardroom says.

"It's just a freakin' giant hole in the ground now." says another man.

"So should we nuke Korea? They have been kind of stepping out of line lately." the Prime Minister says with audible hatred.

"That's not- Wha-" the man sighed heavily as he massaged his eyes. "How you became the prime minister is beyond my knowledge. Look, we're here to discuss about Z.E.A.L.."

"Oh, I HATE seals! Those bastards think they're cute and cuddly. Well a Great White Shark to the face will show how cute and cuddly they really are! IN THE GREAT WHITE'S BELLY!" the Prime Minister booms..

"Not seals you idi-... The terror cell destroying our country!" the man shouts, his patience worn thin.

"Nooo, I think those are American spies sent here to destroy us and knock us out of the Ocean Motion." the Prime Minister kept on persuading.

"Stop trying to bomb America! Z.E.A.L. is a terror cell that was recently formed and is responsible for multiple attacks AND deaths upon Japan! The Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall Bombing! The Fort Yashiro Raid! The entire city of Musutafu! As well as several attacks all orchestrated simultaneously on multiple hero schools in our country! They've created fear in our people and are slowly destroying this country and tearing it to pieces AS WE SPEAK!"

The Prime Minister was silent for a moment, thinking over the facts that were laid upon him. "So you want me to bomb them?" he genuinely asks.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BOMBS?!" the man shouts. He suddenly slammed five folders, each having different colored tags sticking out from it, in front of the Prime Minister. "As head of the Department Of Protection Enigma, or DOPE for short, me and my men have spent countless of hours-"

"Three." a man from the back spoke up, interrupting the man.

"-to come up with several solutions to solve this pandemic. Each file contains a drastic plan that will ultimately-"

"I choose 2." the Prime Minister says, slamming his finger on the file.

"You- You didn't even read it." the man says with a blank expression.

"Pffft! Reading is for wusses! Besides, it has my favorite color." the Prime Minister says.

The man looked down to see that the colored tag sticking out of the file was hot pink. "Okay, well for context," the man picked up the file. "#2 is about arresting everyone in the city of Musutafu and throwing them all in the prisons and sentenced to death without court. Regardless if they're innocent or not."

The Prime Minister sat there in silence before speaking up. "Go on." he replies.

The man rolled his eyes as he threw the file behind him. "Okay, #2 is gone. Pick any of the four-"

"3."

The man lidded his eyes as he gave his boss an unamused look. "Are you going to read it?" he asks.

"No." the Prime Minister replies without skipping a beat. The man threw the file away, allowing his boss to try one more time. "Number 5." the Prime Minister declares, placing his finger on the file.

"Will you read the file?"

"I see no reason to read such nonsense-"

"Please read the file, sir."

The Prime Minister groaned in annoyance as he dramatically rolled his eyes. He grabbed the file and opened it and began to read the contents inside. As he was reading, a smile grew upon his face as he nodded his head in approval.

"Hmm. I like this." he says. "Alright then!" he exclaims as he slams the file on the table, standing up in the process. "We will proceed to deal with Z.E.A.L. with option #3!

"5."

"5!"

The man continued to give his boss a lidded, unamused look. "You didn't read it, did you?" he asks.

"No, I did not!" the Prime Minister happily exclaims.

The man groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"I'm just saying maybe if they ease up on the chocolate pudding, the school lunch would've been much better." Hoshisuru says.

"Yeah but who doesn't love chocolate pudding?" Shiny asks.

"My ex-girlfriend who was allergic to chocolate." Hoshisuru replies. "I'm telling you, the school cafeteria sucked! Rice was undercooked, the meat was burnt! Hell! They messed up on the milk and tea!"

"Your school sounds messed up, bro." Shinu replies.

At that moment, gunshots could be heard in the distance, alerting the two agents as well as the government men and Prime Minister inside the room. The two both grabbed their weapons and hovered their fingers over the triggers, preparing themselves for any attack. At that moment, Shinu's earpiece turned on as a voice was heard on the current channel.

_~Intruders have taken the front gates and are moving towards the house! The Command Point has been breached!~_ shouts an agent on their earpieces.

"Secure the Prime Minister and take him to a safe place!" Hoshisuru commands.

Shinu quickly ran into the room, his gun in his arm. "Prime Minister, we need to evacuate the area!" he shouts in a panicked tone.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Intruders have entered the area!" Hoshisuru shouts from the door. "They're armed and dangerous! We need to evacuate to the emergency exit immediately!"

"We need to get my wife. She's-"

"We got that covered! You're our first priority!" Shinu says.

With that, the entire room was evacuated as Hoshisuru and Shinu led the Prime Minister down the hall. As they continued to run down the hall, the gunfire from the distance had yet to stop. Yelling and gunfire could be heard through their earpieces, informing them of the situation.

_~It's Z.E.A.L.! They infiltrated the building! Sector A has been compromised! Repeat! Sector A has been compromised!~_

_~Sector B has been compromised! They came in through the windows!~_

_~Both Sector C and D have been breached! They're everywhere! How the hell did they get through the security?!~_

_~Security has been killed. All cameras have been disabled by an outside source.~_

The two turned the corner with the Prime Minister still behind them while the other agents continued to chatter on the channel.

_~Was it a hacker?~_

_~No. They were destroyed. Damn winter fog messed everything up!~_

_~Damnit!~_

"Stay close, sir." he says. "They could be anywhere."

More gunfire could be heard in the distance. "I'm more worried about my wife." he reveals.

All of a sudden, at that moment, the entire hallway blew up, knocking the two agents down to the ground. Several Z.E.A.L. soldiers breached into the room with their weapons ready. Hoshisuru quickly stood up and got in front of the Prime Minister, using his body as a shield. The bullets all entered his body but no blood came out of the bullet holes. Instead, the bullets got trapped in his body as if it was some sort of gel.

"You like that?" he asks. "It's my Quirk. I can turn my whole body into a gelatin like substance. So you can shoot me, stab me, punch me, hell, even blow me up all you want! I'm not going anywhere!"

A Z.E.A.L. swordsman suddenly stepped up to the plate. "Luckily for you, this sword counters any Emitter or Transformation type Quirk!" he exclaims, swinging his sword around.

Hoshisuru stood there with a blank expression on his face, simply staring at the masked terrorist. "Shit." Was all he said. Shinu suddenly fired his submachine gun at the soldiers, knocking them back a bit as bullets hit their body armor. "Go! Get the Prime Minister out of here! I'll handle these guys!" Hoshisuru ordered.

Shinu fired his gun some more as he, the Prime Minister, and the rest of the agents all fled the scene. The Z.E.A.L. swordsman flipped his sword in the air and slammed it to the ground. As he slammed it, a shockwave of energy shot towards Hoshisuru and upon impact, his Quirk was temporarily disabled.

"Uh oh." he says.

"He's vulnerable! Kill him!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. soldier.

Hoshisuru quickly jumped back into cover as he grabbed his pistol; he snapped his iron sights at a Z.E.A.L. soldier and fired his gun, sending a bullet to his body armor. Shinu turned the corner and grabbed his submachine gun before peeking out of cover to help his friend. He fired his weapon at hte mask terrorists, killing them while the Z.E.A.L. swordsman continued to put pressure on Hoshisuru's cover. Shinu turned to the side to see a shield with two swords nailed to the wall, igniting an idea in his head.

Shinu grabbed the sword and ran up to the swordsman with his own glowing sword. The two got in a standoff as both tightly gripped their respective swords. The Z.E.A.L. swordsman made the first move and swung his sword only for Shinu to block it with his own sword. The SP agent suddenly kicked the swordsman's leg, tripping him before slashing his chest, seriously injuring him.

Shinu looked up to see a whole bunch of Z.E.A.L. soldiers running from around the corner, all aiming their weapons at them. Hoshisuru suddenly got in front of him, arms outstretched, using his body as a protective shield. "Gelatin Repulse!" he shouts out the name of his super move. He suddenly shot out the bullets that were inside his body out of him as they all hit the Z.E.A.L. soldiers, killing them or injuring them. Only one Z.E.A.L. soldier managed to survive as they ran around the corner.

"Serpentine! Serpentine!" shouted the Z.E.A.L. soldier. It was Chains.

All of a sudden, the whole building shook as dust fell onto the floor. "That can't be good." Shinu comments.

_~They took out the support beams! There's nothing holding the building up! It's gonna collapse!~_ an agent on their earpiece shotus.

_~Everyone! Get the Prime Minister and evacuate the area, now!~_

"You heard him! Let's go!" Hoshisuru panicky says.

However, they were too late, as everything began to collapse; Shinu looked out the window to see that the building they were in was slowly sliding off the cliff. A few moments later, the building fell as everyone began screaming for their lives. After a few moments of falling, the building crashed down onto the ground as debris was sent everywhere, while Shinu blacked out.

* * *

When Shinu regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the body of a dead agent. He slowly picked himself up as snow slowly fell to the ground while fire was in the area. He groaned in pain as he picked up a random gun, having lost his submachine gun in the fall. He heard groaning from ahead of him and saw the Prime Minister trapped in some debris. He immediately ran as fast as his injured body could to the Prime Minister, standing by his side.

"Mr. Prime Minister. Are you alright?" he asks.

The Prime Minister groaned in pain. "Yes. I'm fine. Just get this thing off me!" he ordered.

Shinu grabbed the debris and began lifting it as hard as he could, but it was too much for him to handle. At that moment, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. At first, he thought it was a terrorist, but it turned out to be Hoshisuru, alive and well. He internally blew a sigh of relief as his friend started to help him lift the debris. It was a slow process but eventually they got the Prime Minister out of there and helped him to his feet.

"Do you think anyone survived?" Shinu asks.

"I don't know. I hope so." Hoshisuru says.

"My wife… I need to find my wife!" the Prime Minister exclaims.

"She's alright. She's in safe hands."

"I was in your safe hands, and now I'm at the bottom of a cliff with my house all around me while masked terrorists are after us for some reason!"

Hoshisuru suddenly placed a finger on his earpiece. "I need an evac chopper at the base of the cliff immediately!"

_~Affirmative. We're sending reinforcements and evac to your location now. Stand by.~_

"Come on. We need to get out of her."

The two agents and the Prime Minister began limping their way out of the cliff, wanting to escape the area as fast as possible. At that moment, they heard more gunfire from on top of the cliff as various shouts were heard up there. They passed by several dead bodies of both Z.E.A.L. and SP agents alike. To Shinu, it looked like they were the only ones to survive the crash. That is, until they heard voices coming from the end of the road, where they saw three agents all grouped up. One of them was holding a two way radio while the other was helping out his friend.

"Hey!" he calls out, grabbing the three agents' attention. "You guys alright?"

The three agents turned to face Hoshisuru and Shinu. "Yeah, we're fine." one of the agents say. "Do you have the Prime Minister?"

The Prime Minister showed himself from behind Shinu, waving a hand at them. "We need to extract him out of here as fast as possible. I requested an evac chopper to pick us up at the end of the road. It should be here any minute." Hoshisuru says.

"Copy. Lead us to it."

With that, the team of Security Police agents began moving down the road, slowly heading to their destination. "Stick close to us, Mr. Prime Minister." Shinu says.

"I should've sent the nuke." the Prime Minister angrily grumbled.

At that moment, a barrage of gunshots were heard nearby, startling the agents as they ducked into cover. Hoshisuru and Shinu poked their heads out of cover to see a group of masked intruders all wearing black clothing, shooting their weapons at various SP agents.

"Keep your head down, and move from cover to cover." Hoshisuru quietly orders. "I don't think they know we're here yet."

"Here's hoping." Shinu replies.

The two crouched through cover as they continued to move down the road. They turned the corner to see that a group of Z.E.A.L. soldiers standing over some downed agents. The agents and Prime Minister hid in some shrubbery and foliage as they waited for an opportunity to escape, watching the masked terrorists from cover. They saw a Z.E.A.L. swordsman stab a dying agent with his glowing, energized sword, killing him. Another Z.E.A.L. soldier executed an agent that was crawling away, right in the back of his skull.

"Are you shitting me?!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. soldier as he held a two way radio in his hand. "After all that talk about needing checkings, I finally do it, and no one's on the other end?!"

Once the Z.E.A.L. soldier that was facing the shrubbery turned around, the team of agents began moving through the foliage. They slowly and quietly crept their way towards the other end of the road where they would be on the homestretch towards the evac chopper.

"Piece of shit. Come on! Anyone getting this? I'm reporting in like you freaking ordered! Ah, screw it." the same Z.E.A.L. soldier shouts as he places the radio on his belt.

The team of agents and the Prime Minister eventually escaped to the open field, where they realized that it was just as compromised as the original building from above. There were multiple black SUVs parked on the grass with a whole team of Z.E.A.L. soldiers all idling around, waiting for something to happen. Hoshisuru spotted a nearby Z.E.A.L. soldier off on his own and away from his allies.

The SP agent suddenly grabbed the soldier and placed him in a headlock, slowly cutting off his airway and knocking him out. Hoshisuru laid the unconscious Z.E.A.L. soldier in the shrubbery where his body was hidden from sight before moving onwards. As they were moving, they saw a couple of Z.E.A.L. soldiers grouped up together, whom all appeared to be in an idle conversation. One of them appeared to have a two way radio in their hands as a female voice was speaking to them on the other end.

_~When you're done over there, come back to the compound so we can set up phony outposts to throw off any heroes searching for us.~_ Hikari's voice was heard over the radio.

"When are reinforcements coming?" the soldier asks.

_~In less than ten minutes. So you better finish your job up there before they arrive. Otherwise this whole mission is compromised and we would've come here for nothing as well as lose multiple good men.~_

"You heard her! Get back to work! We don't leave until we find what we're looking for!" the soldier orders his men.

The group of agents guarding the Prime Minister snuck through the bushes, sneaking passed the unsuspecting Z.E.A.L. soldiers. Because the only visible exit out of the field was blocked off by a group of soldiers, they had to find a different path to take to get out of the area. They quickly climbed over a chain link fence, with the Prime Minister going third. Unfortunately, a single Z.E.A.L. soldier turned around at that moment, spotting the agents escaping the area.

"Hey! I found them!" he shouts, alerting everyone.

"Shit!" Shinu shouts.

"Prime Minister! Stay behind me!" Hoshisuru orders as he gets out of cover.

He aimed his gun at the many Z.E.A.L. soldiers and fired his weapon, injuring or killing some of the soldiers. The masked terrorists all fired back only for the bullets to get stuck inside the agent as his body shook a bit. The masked terrorists all ceased their fire as they stared at the man with confused expressions, while Hoshisuru had a smug smirk.

The agent suddenly released his super move as he shot out the bullets out of his body, all hitting the masked terrorists. Shinu began firing his own weapon as his group began to make their way downhill where their evac chopper would be. Hoshisuru jumped over the fence and fired his gun, taking down a Z.E.A.L. soldier in the process. A large group of Z.E.A.L. soldiers started chasing the agents down the hill as both Hoshisuru and Shinu began firing their weapons. For some odd reasons, the agents that they met up at the house weren't firing their weapons at all, much to the confusion of Shinu.

The sergeant stood up as bullets got shot into him, getting stuck in his gelatin body; meanwhile, Shinu fired his submachine gun at a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers behind a tree, injuring them or killing them all together.

"Gelatin Repulse!" Hoshisuru shouts the name of his super move.

At that moment, he propelled the bullets out of his body and back at the terrorists. The bullets all penetrated their bodies as they all fell to the ground, severely injured as blood stained the grass. All of a sudden, a helicopter could be seen flying towards them before slowly decreasing it's altitude. When Shinu looked up, he noticed something odd about the helicopter. For starters, it wasn't an ordinary transport helicopter but an actual attack helicopter, fitted with a machine gun and missiles. And the second thing he noticed about the chopper… was that it was chrome.

"Mr. Prime Minister! We have to get you out of here!" Hoshisuru shouted against the loud helicopter blades.

"Where's my wife?!" he frantically asks.

"She's being secured, sir. We need to move you now." Shinu replies.

The helicopter suddenly landed on the ground as everyone covered their eyes so dust wouldn't get in them. "Shinu, open the door!" Hoshisuru orders.

Shinu cautiously approached the helicopter and placed his weapon in his holster so he could be able to open the door. He grabbed the handles and slid them to the side, opening the helicopter door… Only to be met face to face by the person who orchestrated the attack: Koru "Frostbite" Yuki.

Fear entered Shinu's system as he stared into the eyes of the notorious madman, who stared blankly at him. All of a sudden, Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast right into Shinu's chest, knocking him to the ground. Hoshisuru pulled out his weapon only for the agents behind him to fire their weapons at him. The agent turned around to face his thought to be allies only to instantly feel his entire body grow cold.

Within seconds, his gelatin like body hardened, but he was still conscious as he was able to still move his eyes. Frostbite walked passed the frozen Hoshisuru and stepped on the down Shinu. The Prime Minister looked all around him to see that his so-called "agents" were actually undercover Z.E.A.L. soldiers. He was completely surrounded by terrorists.

"You know who I am?" Frostbite asks.

"Yes." the Prime Minister responded.

"Do you know what I want?"

"No."

Frostbite put more pressure on Shinu, glaring right at the Prime Minister. "Day by day, I'm watching this world become a victim of itself." he says. "These so called heroes out there being the dogs of the law. They're meant to protect and yet they don't. They don't protect, they destroy. Is that the world we live in? Is this the society that you're running, Mr. Prime Minister?"

"You're insane." the Prime Minister countered.

"I'm taking charge of what's wrong in this world!" Frostbite yelled. He suddenly let go of Shinu as he walked back to Hoshisuru, grabbing his right arm. "This world is on a diagonal and I am the balancing point. These heroes are nothing but lying bastards who only care for themselves. They don't deserve the title of a hero. The only person worthy of that is myself. I am a true hero! I will fix society by destroying the current one piece," He suddenly ripped Hoshisuru's frozen gelatin arm off. "by piece," He ripped his other arm off. "by piece." And then, he ripped his frozen head off.

Shinu watched as his friend got brutally murdered in front of his eyes while the Prime Minister stood there in shock and horror.

"You call me a villain," Frostbite continues. "but I am no villain. I'm a hero. The _only_ hero in this world. For too long, the Quirkless have been the puppets while the rest were the puppeteers! That ends now! I will change society by destroying it! The new world will be run by me and me only! I will be the ruler of a new utopian paradise where there will be no heroes. Even if it has to stand upon a pile of ashes. I will have my revenge on what the world did to me by destroying it from the inside out! And to do that, I need something from you… I want the launch codes, Mr. Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister stood his ground as he glared at the snow villain. "You'll never get them." he says.

Frostbite and the Prime Minister had an intense stare off, glaring into each of their souls and eyes. "Everyone has a weakness, Mr. Prime Minister. I know from first hand experience." He suddenly turned his head to his men. "Find his wife."

With that, the Z.E.A.L. soldiers placed duct tape on his mouth and covered his head with a potato sack as they escorted him to the chopper. Frostbite was about to get in until he saw Shinu make a move from the gun; Shinu was suddenly impaled by an icicle made by Frostbite before it got extracted from him. Frostbite didn't even glance back as he entered the helicopter along with his men, leaving Shinu to die in the snow next to his dead partner.

As Shinu was dying, he heard the voice of an agent on his earpiece. _~Team 3! Come in! Team 3! Do you copy? The evac chopper is waiting for you at the west side of the mansion. Where are you?!~_

* * *

**(****The two agents' names, Mamoru Hoshisuru and Hare Shinu are just two english words respectively for each name translated to Japanese cuz that's literally all I know how to create Japanese names.**

**Mamoru Hoshisuru means "protect, serve" and Hare Shinu literally translates to "he dies"... So I guess those names fit, right?**

…

**Right?**

**Anyway, stay safe out there people. May justice for George Floyd be fulfilled and may Derek Chauvin never see the light of day again. Scumbag deserves the death penalty.)**


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

**(So apparently I'm not allowed to talk about what's happening because, in the wise words of ThePhenoix11 of my latest review, "your a fanfic writer shut your mouth."**

**I'm sorry I'm a human being with thoughts and feelings. I'm sorry that I'm worried about the condition of not only our country but the world we live in. I'm sorry that I'm trying to spread awareness to other people on here. I'm sorry that I'm trying to keep everyone's minds off this by writing this story. Behind these accounts are actual people. People who have voices who want to be heard to the public. I don't care that if I'm disappointing you about talking about a subject and not posting a story because you found out I care about black people.**

**Fuck out of here kiddo with that attitude. I'm actually glad you blocked me once I called you out. I don't need your toxic attitude in my life. We already have enough of it either way. And for the record, I never once said protest. I called them riots. There's a difference. Look it up.**

**Based on the way he wrote, he was probably an ignorant kid.**

**Sorry. I just had to rant cuz apparently I'm in the wrong here according to a child.**

**Speaking of children, why is there a huge debate about racism? Like, it's horrible. It's bad. End of discussion. Why is there a huge fight over the basics of human rights? It's stupid!... The fight, not the human rights.**

…

**By the way, my 15 year old chihuahua is in diapers now- KOKBYE!)**

* * *

Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Kendo from 1-B and Todoroki were currently sitting on the couches in the common room area of the dorms. Their entire dorm building was unaffected but Class 1-B's dorm was completely trashed and had to be thoroughly fixed. Most of 1-B's students came out of the battle with minor injuries but there were some that had to be sent to the hospital, like Kamakiri.

"So tell us," Kirishima suddenly says. "what happened?"

Kendo sighed before answering. "We had the numbers." he says. "You would've thought that we could've beat him seeing how there were 20 of us and only one of him… We were wrong.. He was unstoppable. It was like he was always two steps ahead. He had a counter for every attack we did on him. He quickly figured out our weaknesses in mere seconds. He knew that Monoma wouldn't be able to control his power and just left him there to be a pile of snow. He figured out that Fukidashi and Tsuburaba Quirks all originated from their mouths, so he took those out. He froze all of Kojiro's holes so Cedemine wouldn't leak. And he completely immobilized my hands."

She extended her hands, revealing that they were completely bandaged to treat the frostbite she had gotten from the snow villain.

"If it wasn't for Todoroki, I'm sure he would've killed us all."

"I was the only one out of any of you to actually have a Quirk that's against his own power." Todoroki says.

"Fukidashi managed to make the air humid which made him melt. He had to step away so he wouldn't." Kendo reveals.

"That fiend." Tokoyami says.

"I bet he was coming after us but found out that we weren't here." Sero comments.

"He said he wanted to fight Midoriya but he got us instead." Kendo says.

"Midoriya? Why does he want him?" Kaminari asks.

"Who wants me?" asks a voice.

The group turned around to see Midoriya walking up to them, a confused expression on his face. "Hey, Midoriya!" Kendo greeted.

"Kendo? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"These guys wanted to know about what happened while you guys were gone." she replies.

"We were just talking about Frostbite." Kaminari says.

Midoriya's face hardened at the sound of his name. "Is he the one who wants me?" he asks.

Everyone shifted in their places, unable to answer the question. It was Kendo who broke the silence. "He said he wanted to fight you. I don't know why though." she says.

"I do." he suddenly replies. "Back at the plaza, I tried to help him. The last time I saw him before that was at the class when he was normal. Then when I saw him at the plaza, I knew something happened to him. I wanted to help because no one else was helping him. He only wanted someone to help him and so I thought I could be that someone. But… I guess… he was too scared and confused to properly think. When the heroes attacked after he said he surrendered, I guess he thought I must've tricked him… I was only trying to help."

"No one's blaming you, Midoriya." Kendo softly says. "If I suddenly got powers after years of having none, I would be scared and confused too. It must've been a difficult situation for him and he was just unlucky."

"It still doesn't make up for the fact that he's a terrorist now." Kirishima coldy says.

"He has so much anger." Midoriya says. "When I see him on the news, I can tell it in his eyes. He has so much hatred and- and-... and rage inside him. I think he wants revenge."

"He's bombed a mall, destroyed half of the city, attacked our school. What kind of revenge is he planning?" Sero asks.

"I said I 'think' he might want revenge." Midoriya clarified. "I'm not too sure what he wants. His motives are unclear and the heroes have next to nothing on him otherwise they would've captured him by now."

"He's the leader of a terrorist organization with thousands of members, Midoriya." Kaminari says. "You can't just stroll up to his house and arrest him. It's more difficult than that."

"Makes me wonder what that villain is planning now." Tokoyami questions.

Right at that moment, Mina, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro came walking into the room. "Turn the TV on!" Mina shouts.

"Huh? Why?" Kirishima asks.

"Just do it!" she orders.

Sero grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, which immediately showed a live breaking news report, with the title saying, **PRIME MINISTER KIDNAPPED!** Everyone went quiet as Sero turned up the volume as everyone in the class gathered around the couch to watch the news.

"_At 10:30 last night, the Prime Minister's house was attacked by the terrorist organization, Z.E.A.L., which resulted in the entire house to collapse and fall. Multiple Security Police agents were found dead while some members of the organization were also killed or arrested. However, in the end, the Prime Minister and his wife were kidnapped by Z.E.A.L.. Their locations are unknown and every hero in the country has been summoned to find the Prime Minister and get him back. This happened hours after the Prime Minister declared war on both Z.E.A.L. and it's leader, Koru Yuki, who goes by the villain alias, Frostbite."_ the news anchor reports.

Everyone was horrified at the recent news, having nothing to say but just having shocked expressions. They were beyond shock that no word could describe how they were feeling right now. Everyone was in silence as they simply stared at the screen, watching the news unfold. The only person who actually muttered something was Midoriya, who was the most shocked out of any of them.

"Yuki… You villain." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The Prime Minister grunted as he got punched in the face some more, his face already badly beaten and bruised. He spat out some blood before getting punched in the face again. In front of him were a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers and their leader, Frostbite, whom had his arms crossed while watching the entire thing unfold. Beside the Prime Minister was his wife, who was strapped to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. The Prime Minister continued to get punched by the Z.E.A.L. soldier, whom was revealed to be Ryuji, as he grunted in pain.

"That's enough." Frostbite says, stopping Ryuji.

Ryuji planted one last punch to his stomach before walking away, allowing his boss to take control of the situation. Frostbite grabbed the Prime Minister's hair and lifted it up, forcing him to make eye contact. He quickly retracted his hands away from the Prime Minister's hair so he wouldn't accidentally freeze it.

"This could all be over soon if you just give me what I want." Frostbite calmly says.

"Screw you." the Prime Minister spits out.

"I'm sure you don't want to do that. Your wife wouldn't appreciate it." Frostbite says, circling the injured leader. "Don't you realize I'm fixing the world? I'm resembling it so it can be a perfect Utopian paradise with me as the supreme ruler. I'm getting rid of heroes and what they stand for by destroying them. In order to do that, I need to take out an entire area all at once. And what better way to do that is to send several nukes on not only to the other countries but here in Japan as well."

"You're insane."

The Prime Minister got back handed by Frostbite, splattering blood on the marble floor below. "I'm completely sane." Frostbite retorted. "It's the world that has gone insane! Having heroes fight other people! Using their Quirks for their own deeds! They don't care if they break the law because they think they're above it. They're only heroes to either be famous and have a lot of money, or to fulfill their supremacy. They want to be known that they are people not to be messed with and they love it. They love how they're feared by the villains and how they're loved by the public! That's not what a hero is!"

"How would you know?" the Prime Minister asks in a hefty voice.

Frostbite calmed down as he crouched down, placing his hand on the back of the Prime Minister's suit. "I will freeze every hero's heads off, like I did to your personal bodyguards." he threatens.

The Prime Minister breathed heavily as he felt anger build up in his veins. "You're a monster." he insults.

"And you sound like a broken record." Frostbite counters back. "You know, back before when I was human, I held in so much anger from the result of constant harassment I had to endure from my peers. My classmates, my teachers, my boss, my grandmother. I couldn't trust anyone. I was all alone sans one person. There was this one guy that I used to work with, Mr. Tawagoto, CEO of Omnitech, he was a dick. Hated him with all my heart. But I couldn't do anything because he was my boss and I needed money… I did everything for him hoping I would be treated with some respect instead of his lapdog. I _hoped_ that a hero would come save me almost everyday of my life… But they never came for me. No, nononononono never came. You know why? Those heroes don't give a shit about the Quirkless or nobodies like me! The truth about OUR FREAKING HEROES is that they come and STEP ON YOU every chance they got! I never got the chance to have a hero save me! They always ignored me because I was a civilian. Because I didn't have a Quirk. People took advantage of me including the Pros! They betrayed my trust! I couldn't rely on them because they have never helped me! They lied to me! They fought me! They hurt me! They hate me! They're just using me as a way to gain attention and become more famous! They never cared about the people they serve! They only care about themselves! They're liars and backstabbers! Well who the HELL IS IN CHARGE NOW?! HUH?! THE HEROES OR ME?! ME OR THOSE HEROES?! YOU DECIDE!" One of the Z.E.A.L. soldiers behind Frostbite backed up from his sudden outburst. "I hold all the cards! I'm the one in control! I rule this kingdom! I'm the only hero there is in the world! I'm the only one worthy of the title! I TOOK THE TRASH OUT! I DID! A hundred of me and this city would be a Utopian paradise! Quirks are a poison, Mr. Prime Minister, and I am the antidote!... Why can't you just see what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to save humanity by destroying the plague of heroes and Quirks. But in order to do that, I need the launch codes."

"You'll never have them." the Prime Minister says.

Frostbite stared at the Prime Minister with an emotionless glare before he suddenly walked over to his wife. The Prime Minister's wife continued to talk, though it was muffled thanks to the duct tape over her mouth. As Frostbite slowly approached her, she began squirming, trying to free herself from her restraints, but to no avail. The snow villain shape shifted his entire arm into an icicle and slowly jabbed it into the wife's shoulder. A muffled scream of bloody murder came from her as he slowly inserted the icicle into her shoulder, giving her frostbite both on the outside and the inside of her skin.

"NO!" the Prime Minister shouts as he tries to move from his chair.

Frostbite suddenly pulled out the icicle and shape shifted his arm back to normal while the wife was breathing heavily from her nostrils. Blood trickled down from her stab wound as her entire body was soaked in sweat. Frostbite walked over to a chair and placed it in front of the Prime Minister, sitting backwards in it.

"Do you know what the true definition of a hero is?" he asks. "If you would do a simple search on the internet, a hero is… Hand me your phone." He ordered one of his men. Ryuji pulled out his phone and unlocked it before handing it to Frostbite. He did a quick Google search and continued with his rant. "As I was saying, a hero is 'a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.'" Frostbite handed Ryuji back his phone before looking back at the Prime Minister. "That… is bullshit… Really. It is. That definition right there, is bullshit. It's the biggest pile of crap I have ever heard in my entire life. You see, a hero is an iceberg and we are the Titanic. They don't care who they get in the way, they just want to sink our hopes down. The _real_ definition of a hero… is me. I'm the real definition. I'm the living definition and embodiment of a hero! I'm someone who is changing the world for the better even if people don't agree with me! I'm making things right by eliminating everything that made this world the negative cesspool it is today! I am a hero!... But you know, people just _don't_ understand that and that makes me sad. It makes me sad that people don't appreciate my hard work. Here I am, leading a team of people who were shunned from society, trying to make the world a better place by destroying the current one. We need to start over and when we do, I will lead the new world and it will be perfect. No more Quirks, no more heroes, just regular people, with me up top. So, I'm gonna ask you again… What are the launch codes?"

The Prime Minister said nothing as he continued to pant heavily, trying Frostbite's patience. Already having grown tired of the Prime Minister's disobedience, Frostbite kicked the chair away as it crashed into a wall before walking away. He pointed back to the Prime Minister with a menacing glare.

"You know what the difference between you and your wife is?" he asks. "You're an asset, and she isn't. We take care of our assets, but to those that we don't consider an asset… They're just garbage." He glared at the Prime Minister some more before turning to one of his men. "Shoot her." he coldly ordered.

"What? NO!" the Prime Minister shouts. But it was too late. The Z.E.A.L. member aimed his rifle at the forehead of his wife and fired a bullet into her skull, killing her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ANIMAL! YOU DAMN ANIMAL! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I SHOULD NUKE YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!" Frostbite suddenly got up close to the Prime Minister and shape shifted his arm back into an icicle. At that moment, the Prime Minister realized his mistake. "Nononononono! No wait! I'm sorry! PLEEEEA-" His shouts were cut off when Frostbite jabbed the icicle into his thigh, earning an ear piercing scream from him. "AAAAAAAAAAH! SHIIIIIIT!" the Prime Minister shouted.

"Will that change your mind now, Prime Minister?! Huh?! YOUR WIFE'S DEATH IS ON YOUR HANDS BECAUSE OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE AND IGNORANCE!" Frostbite shouted at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

He suddenly backhanded the Prime Minister so hard that he knocked him out in one literal fell swoop. Frostbite stood up as he blew a long, heavy sigh as he made his way to the door. "Someone clean this mess up." he calmly ordered his men. "And radio me when he wakes back up. Maybe now he'll know better than to not act tough when he has no cards in his hand. Checkmate, Prime Minister."

With that, he opened the door and exited the room, leaving Ryuji and the other Z.E.A.L. soldiers alone in there. The Z.E.A.L. soldiers began to untie the wife's body in utter silence, all shocked at what their boss just did. "Is it just me or does Frostbite seem more… Out?" Ryuji asks.

"He scares me. I'm glad I'm on his side." said a Z.E.A.L. soldier, grabbing the legs of the wife.

Meanwhile, the other Z.E.A.L. soldier grabbed the wife's arms as the two began to carry her towards the door. "He does seem kind of more unstable but I guess that's what happens when someone personally declares war on you." says the second Z.E.A.L. soldier.

The two soldiers exited the room, leaving Ryuji alone in there; he took off his mask as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up with a lighter. He inhaled some of the cigarette and blew out some smoke, already feeling less stress than before.

"What a day this has turned into all of a sudden." he says to himself.

* * *

Frostbite walked out of the room and down into the compound, where he saw several Z.E.A.L. soldiers guarding the area while some were setting up a stage. There were some that were piling tires, books, and various other objects in a big pile. Next to the pile were several cans of gasoline just sitting beside it. While all of this, music could be heard throughout the entire area at a mediocre level. Not too loud but still loud enough to be heard through the speakers. Frostbite spotted Hikari, chatting away with some soldiers before she too spotted him.

_Boom, boom boom_

_It's show time, motherfucker, it's on_

_Apocalypse now, I'm dropping this bomb_

_You can't fuck with this song_

_I stick to this spliff I'm not clampin this bong_

"How'd it go?" she asks.

Frostbite ran a hand through his frozen hair, letting some snow fall onto the ground. "Got nothing." he says. "At least I let out some anger inside me. I feel so much better now. You know, venting goes a long way. I should've done that back when I was still human instead of building it all in. "

"Why didn't you?" his right hand woman asks.

"No one to vent to." he responds, lowering his hand. "My grandmother was on her deathbed, my nurse friend was constantly working, I had no friends, no other family members. I didn't dare even speak like that to my boss. So I just imagined hurting other people to vent out my anger." In the background, the music continued to play through the speakers.

_I'm a wild child, I don't wanna go to bed_

_Uh shit sorry man I'm stoned again_

_Aooooh and now everything's getting so psychedelic_

_When I'm doos dronk and forget all my fuckin lyrics_

_Like umm ah who gives a fuck?_

_Don't worry bout it just blow a kiss to me_

"And did it work?"

"Obviously not, otherwise I would still be human."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Why do you keep saying that?" she asks.

"Hm? Say what?"

"'When I was still human.' I get that you're a living pile of snow but you still have human qualities." she says.

"Human qualities aren't enough to be qualified as a 'human', Hikari." Frostbite responds. "The way I see it, everything that made Koru Yuki who he was is long gone. Koru Yuki is dead and I'm his successor. Frostbite is now in control. Yuki was a weakling who had no spine. Me, I literally have no spine and yet, I'm changing the world for the better. I'm more of a hero than Yuki ever was."

_I like danger I mean it's a mystery_

_I'm a lucky ducky gettin' mad shit for free_

_I rap more bling than Mr. T_

_I make it look easy 'cos it is to me_

_My daddy says is like a to see_

_A South African cherrie makin' history_

"Well I still like both you and Yuki, Frostbite. I like to think he's still in there somewhere." Hikari happily responds.

"Doubt it." he says.

"Frostbite!" shouts a voice, prompting him to turn to the side.

There, he saw Izumi and Fumiko walking up to him, with Fumiko having a scared expression on her face. "Haven't seen you two in a long time." Frostbite says. "You alright, Fumiko? Last time you said you weren't feeling well and left to go home and rest."

"Y- Yeah, I'm doing well." she stammeringly responds.

Truth be told, she didn't want to even be back at her 'work' but she had no choice. If she stayed out a little longer, people would start calling her an traitor and start feeling suspicious about her.

"Have you heard?" the snow villain asks. "Seiai Academy was waiting for our troops, almost as if someone leaked out the information. Word is, there's a rat in our midst." He suddenly got close to her face, glaring at her as she avoided eye contact. "You wouldn't happen to know who it is, do you?"

Fumiko was scared to death, not knowing how to respond. A part of her thought that he knew, but then another part of her thought he genuinely didn't know. She was in an inner conflict at that moment, and her hesitating was only ruining her image at that moment. She _had_ to give an answer.

"N-No, sir." she responds.

Frostbite squinted his eyes before retracted away from her, a bored expression on his face. "That's a shame." he says. "Hey, Hikari. If we ever found out who the rat is, do you know what I would do?"

"No. What would you do?" Hikari asks.

Frostbite turned back to the scared Fumiko, giving her an emotionless, blank expression. "First, I would freeze her arms." he starts off. "Then her legs, and then finally, I would disembowel her and freeze her inner organs while she's squirming and writhing on the ground in pain. I want to make her know that what she did was a terrible mistake on her part."

He says while staring at her, not even blinking once. Though, he probably couldn't to be honest. Fumiko felt her entire body freeze up, figuratively, as paranoia entered her system. She continued to stare at her boss with an extremely terrified expression, not knowing the proper way to respond.

"I'm sorry, I kept using 'her' instead of 'they'. I don't know if it's a woman. That's my fault on my part. I apologize." Frostbite calmly says.

"It's fine." Hikari responds.

Fumiko continued to stare at her boss with an extremely scared expression, paranoia filling her veins. She stared into Frostbite's death glare, his blood red pupils surrounded by his bloodshot, pink sclera, feeling him stare into her soul. It was as if he was either deciding her fate or examining her loyalty to Z.E.A.L.. Frostbite suddenly looked away and back to Izumi, whom was picking his nose during the whole ordeal.

"Izumi." he calls out, turning to the young man.

_Baby's on fire_

_Baby's on fire_

_Baby's on fire_

_Baby's on fire_

Izumi was dancing to the medium volume music when his name got called out, startling the poor young man. "You're tasked to guard the Prime Minister along with a few others." Frostbite ordered. "Ryuji and Chains are on watch out duty for the compound. Meanwhile, I'm going to try and get the heroes on a wild goose chase. One of our outposts on the other end of the city is fully equipped and prepared for an assault. The old fireworks factory. They'll ambush the ambush the heroes will most likely put out."

"And how do you know they'll take on that outpost?" Hikari asks.

"If you want someone to go to a place, you force them to." Frostbite sinisterly says.

"I feel like that's a reference to something." Izumi says.

"It's not. It's just clever strategizing." his boss countered. Afterwards, he turned to Hikari. "Radio me when that bastard wakes up. I'm heading to the Endeavor Agency."

"Endeavor Agency? I thought we destroyed that agency." Izumi wondered.

Frostbite turned to Izumi, a serious look in his eyes. "We did." he replies.

* * *

The remnants of Endeavor's agency was currently being used as a strategizing ground for the Pro Heroes. Because of the attack on the city, multiple buildings were destroyed, some agencies were partially damaged while some were completely destroyed. Luckily for the current No. Pro Hero, Endeavor's agency was still up and running, but still sustained a lot of damage. They were currently using the community center as the base of operations, but as of this moment, it's been occupied as an emergency hospital.

Currently, the surviving Pro Heroes in the city as well as other Pro Heroes all over Japan were all together in Endeavor's Agency. Along with the Pro Heroes, the entirety of Class 1-A as well as other classes from hero schools also joined in on the planning.

"As we're all aware of," Endeavor spoke. "the Prime Minister has been kidnapped by Frostbite. Where he was taken, I have no idea. None of us do. Frostbite has taken a death toll to the city, racking up numbers over a hundred. While it's true he's not the direct cause of it, he still has brutally murdered innocent people. The kidnapping of the Prime Minister was the final nail in the coffin. We stop him as soon as possible and make sure he never sees the light of day again."

"Not to be that guy but why do _we_ have to participate in this?" Kaminari asks, uncertainty in his voice.

"Because we need everyone in order to take down this threat." Endeavor says. "You children are in the hero course, so you are more than just volunteers here. You are heroes and heroes make the world a better place. In order to do that, we must eliminate Z.E.A.L.."

"Yeah but we're just high school students!" Mineta exclaims in a scared tone. "I don't want to go with this attack! What if I die?! I'll never see a pair of boobs again!"

"Like you ever seen a pair in your life." Jiro mumbles under her breath.

"Focus, children." Midnight spoke up. "We all must work together to get this job done. You guys are powerful and you have made a lot of progress with your Quirks. You guys are just as valuable as we are."

"Midnight's right, kids." Present Mic says. "Think of this as part of your intern studies. Your very first villain raid!"

"That sounds like a horrible first thing to remember." Fat Gum responds in a dry tone.

"Besides. All of Class 1-B are out of commission so we're relying on you." Vlad King adds.

"We're heroes, Mineta. Like it or not, it's our job to protect everyone." Midoriya says.

"Spoken like a true hero, Midoriya." Iida compliments.

"So," Gang Orca speaks up. "do we have any leads so far?"

"Unfortunately no." Endeavor replies.

Everyone simply stared at Endeavor with blank looks as an awkward silence loomed over the area. It was Bakugo who broke the silence with his aggressive voice.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" he asks.

"Yeah." Mina agreed. "How can we start an assault if we have no idea where the Prime Minister is?"

"Usually, the Security Police would start an investigation, but they're all… well… dead." Midnight replies.

"So what do we do now? Wait around until we hope we find something?" Kirishima asks.

"We do know one thing." Endeavor speaks up. "Frostbite had his men take over several buildings in the city and is using them as outposts. There are currently 34 outposts in the city and all of them surround one area. The Tatemono Brick Factory. We thought that this is his main base of operations, but when we sent a team to investigate, all they found were factory workers. At first, we thought the factory was a front set up to hide their criminal operations until we did a check on the records of the factory. It's still owned by the same man who founded the factory 40 years ago with no new members joining."

"So it was a bust." Iida guess.

"Correct." Endeavor replies. "Then we began thinking that maybe his base isn't operating within the city but in another prefecture. It could explain how little evidence we turned up on the various cases. No leads have led anything directly linked to the city, so the chance that Z.E.A.L.'s base is somewhere else is high. The members we caught are clamming up. Won't even speak to their lawyers… Except for one of them. All he ever says is that he got run over by a combine. It wasn't until later when we realized he had permanent brain damage so we can't really hold him accountable for anything, since he most likely had no idea what was going on. So we're holding him in a cell in the police station until his family bails him out… It's been a week and he's still there… One of the officers quit because he couldn't take him saying the same thing over and over again. Anyway, back to the point. Those masked terrorists won't say a damn thing about what their plans are, only saying that the world will change for the better. However, they all say the same things about their boss."

"And what's that?" Aizawa asks.

"That Frostbite is a force to not mess with, saying how we'll all perish in his hands. They call him the Frozen King of Anarchy." Endeavor reveals.

Sero whistled in response. "Scary." Kaminari says out loud.

"Well we know his weakness." Yaoyorozu speaks up. "Both you and your son have Quirks that are really effective against his snow powers."

"While that's true, yes, _but_, he has countered many of my attacks." Endeavor responds. "Even though he has an elemental disadvantage, his cunning attitude and scarily intelligent strategizes make up for it. Through the times me and the other Pros have fought him, we deduced his fighting style. He tends to overwhelm his opponents with his snow manipulation. First, he creates a large blanket of snow from his body, and from then on, he can do whatever he wants. His raw power is potent and is one of the strongest villains any of us have ever faced… Maybe possibly more powerful than All For One."

Every student shuttered at the sound of his name, not wanting to remember him at all. All of a sudden, Endeavor's phone rang, breaking the short time of silence. Endeavor reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, finding out that it was an unknown number that was calling him. He pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"This is Endeavor. May I ask who's calling?" he answers.

"_Your worst nightmare."_ the voice says over the phone.

Endeavor gasped as he widened his eyes in shock. "Frostbite." he uttered his name.

Everyone instantly turned to Endeavor as soon as he said his name. Their full attention was now towards him and his phone conversation.

"_Aaah. So there IS a brain in that flame head after all."_

"What do you want?" he asks, hostility in his voice.

"_To watch you suffer and for the world to burn. You have no idea how pathetic this current society is to people like me. Make one false move and we're automatically deemed villains. While you guys can get away with all sorts of crimes and go unpunished. It's disgusting."_

"Where is he?" Endeavor asks, getting straight to the point.

"_You'll have to clarify. I've kidnapped quite a bunch of people actually. I'm thinking of holding them for ransom or selling them to slavery across the world. I just talked to a guy in Yemen, and he likes his boys young."_

"You sick monster! WHERE IS HE?!" Endeavor yelled, beyond angry while fuming with rage.

"_I see that temper you have is still with you. We all have to make revenue somehow. What, you think funding our operations to change society and rebuild it anew is cheap?"_

"I'm giving you one last chance… Where is he?" Endeavor asks yet again, his patience worn thin.

"_Or what? You'll shout at the phone again?"_

Now Endeavor lost his patience. "YOU BASTARD! I-"

"_Calm down, Endeavor. I don't want you popping a blood vessel and dying on the spot. As much as I want you dead, I want to have the joy of taking your life away myself personally. Now do me a favor: Look out the window."_

Endeavor didn't move, obviously knowing it was a trap.

"_Come on. I just said I want to kill you myself. You really think I set up a sniper team surrounding your entire agency? I may be a monster but I'm not a cheater. Now look out the window."_

Endeavor obliged as he looked out the window, seeing a line of civilians all on the sidewalk, waiting to get some Gyoza.

"_Your other window."_

Endeavor walked over to the other window and saw more people all grouped up on the remnants of the street. However, right smack in the middle of these people in the very back was a man in a light blue sky mask and red goggles while wearing a sky blue snow jacket. The man was holding a phone to his ear as he glared directly into Endeavor's eyes from afar.

"_Hello, Endeavor."_

Endeavor turned to his peers and covered the bottom speaker of his phone. "Get a team to surround the entire area outside." he orders.

"_Don't bother. I'm not sticking around long."_

Endeavor placed the phone back to his ear. "Where is the Prime Minister?" he asks.

"_You know what the most common way to celebrate the Fourth of July in the United States?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Endeavor asks.

"_You better think fast, Endeavor. Because the last time I saw him, he was knocked out and badly beaten. Oh yeah… and his wife is sleeping with the fishes now."_

"YOU KILLED HER?!" Endeavor shouts.

"_I'm looking forward to our confrontation, Endeavor. Oh… and tell Midoriya to better watch his back. Because if he doesn't, he'll find out he won't have one."_

With that said, Frostbite crushed the phone, hanging up as he let the remnants of the phone to drop out of his loose grip. He continued to stare at the window with a glare, seeing Endeavor hold the phone, realizing he hung up. All of a sudden, he lowered his density as he began to turn to a cloud of snow, drifting in the wind and leaving the area. Back inside, Endeavor tightly gripped his phone as anger filled his veins, glaring at his phone with sharp daggers.

"What'd be say?" Gang Orca asks.

Endeavor placed the phone back in his pocket. "He wouldn't give me his location." he replies in a grim tone. "He also killed his wife." Shocked gasps were heard simultaneously throughout the room. "All he said was just ask me a question."

"What's the question?" Hagakure asks.

"What's the most common way the States celebrate Fourth of July?" he repeats.

"Fireworks?" Kaminari speaks up. "What does _that_ have to do with anything."

Realization suddenly struck the Flame Hero as he gasped. "Wait a minute." He quickly scanned through the map of the city, looking at each of the red circles they drew to represent Z.E.A.L.'s outpost. "Fireworks! The old Tatemono Fireworks Factory! It was the thirteenth outpost we scouted. He must be talking about this one."

"Are you sure?" Iida asks.

Endeavor slammed his hands on the table. "I'm positive!" he exclaims. "If we assault the building, we'll be able to save the Prime Minister!"

"Chill out, Endeavor." Hawks speaks up. "You're trusting the word of a psychopath. Let's think this through. First off, are we sure it's _this_ outpost that has the PM?"

"It's the only fireworks factory turned outpost on the map. It's _got_ to be it." Endeavor replies.

"And you just believe the guy?" Hawks asks with an all knowing expression.

"Well I- Uh… No, I don't. But it's the only lead we've had in weeks!" Endeavor counters.

"Do you remember who we're dealing with?" Hawks asks. "Frostbite is an intelligent villain who has a great control of his powers. He's an expert strategist who has back up plans for his back up plans. I've learned first hand how deadly he really is. He can study people and their Quirks and deduce their weaknesses in mere minutes, if not seconds. And this is also while he's in an intense battle. When I was fighting him at the mall, he realized that my feathers don't grow back immediately. And when I gave chase the first time I saw him, he knew how I could sense the vibrations in the air. He lowered his density so he could attack me from behind. Of course, I found out at the last second but it was still too fast. He's too smart to act this way. Why would Frostbite deliberately give away his location when he knows the entire country of Japan is looking for him?"

"So what're you saying?" Yaoyorozu asks.

Hawks turned to the high school student. "I'm saying it's a trap." Hawks replies with a smile. "More than likely he's set up an ambush for us if we make a direct assault onto the fireworks factory. My guess is that even if we push through the defenses, the Prime Minister wouldn't even be there in the first place."

"You're saying the Prime Minister isn't at the fireworks factory?" Aizawa asks.

Hawks borough a finger to his chin. "It's quite possible really." he says.

"But what if he knows that?" Kaminari suddenly asks in a worried tone. "You said so yourself, he has backup plans for his backup plans. What if he knows we'll deduce that the location is a false lead and we won't show up? Or what if we _do_ show up knowing about the ambush so we set up our own trap only in the end for Frostbite to unleash a trap on OUR trap? Or what if we end up going to the right location but he was already expecting us and has already set up a trap in the right location from the start?! What if all the outposts are booby trapped?! What if-" Kaminari was suddenly stopped when Jiro stabbed him in the ear with her earphone jack. He screamed and squirmed in discomfort before she retracted her earphone jack away. "Thanks, Jiro. I needed that." he says in a calm tone.

Both Mineta and Mina stifled a laugh behind the electric blonde.

"He said 'booby'." Mineta whispers.

"He said 'trap'." Mina whispers.

"So what do we do?" Death Arms ask.

Right at that moment, one of Endeavor's interns walked up to him with a phone in her hand. "Uh, Endeavor, someone's calling you." she says.

Endeavor groaned in response. "I just talked to him." he grumbled. "What? Did he think of another threat just now or is he going to give me another cryptic message. Tell Frostbite I don't want to speak to him and that the next time I see him, I will personally drag him to hell myself."

"It's not Frostbite, sir. It's her again." his intern says.

"Her?" Endeavor asks. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Who is this?"

"_It's me again."_ said a female voice.

Endeavor recognized the voice. "You." he gasped.

"One grand that it's his ex-girlfriend." Kaminari whispers aloud.

"Bet." Sero responds.

Jiro stifled a laugh at Kaminari's remark.

"_Don't believe a word Frostbite says. The Prime Minister isn't being held at the fireworks factory. He's here in the Chiba Prefecture at an abandoned waterfront. Z.E.A.L. is throwing a party inside the warehouse and it's being guarded by multiple guards. The Prime Minister is badly wounded and needs to be rescued immediately."_

"How do you know?" he asked.

"_Because he's right here in front of me. Frostbite is leading you to a trap. That fireworks factory is being heavily guarded and will take out your entire unit if you try to assault it. They'll know at the second if you enter their area, so a stealth approach isn't an option. You'll be wiped out in a matter of minutes. The waterfront is the real location. You have to believe me!"_

"How do we know we can trust you?" Endeavor asks.

"_I gave you the heads up about the school, didn't I? I didn't know the other schools were going to be attacked. If I did, I would've told you guys about it too. I'm sorry. Look, you just got to trust me on this. For the sake of this country, you have to believe me when I say the Prime Minister is here in front of him."_

"Alright fine." Endeavor replies. "It's not like we have much of a choice. Seeing how you helped out before, I guess we can go with your lead."

"_Thank you."_

"One question. Who exactly are you?" Endeavor asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

* * *

Fumiko held the phone to her ear as she stared at something in front of her, a worried expression on her face. It was soon revealed that she was staring at the still unconscious Prime Minister, his clothes still soaked in blood.

"Someone who wants all of this to end." she answers.

* * *

**(****Derek Chauvin's charges went up from third degree murder to second degree and the other officers are being charged of with aiding and abetting murder. They're finally listening to us but it's not over! Just because four officers got arrested doesn't mean this is all over. There are thousands of cases like this happening everyday. We need to keep fighting and continue to grow strong. Continue to take action. Continue to peacefully protest. Continue to donate to the charities. Not . That doesn't go to the charities. Do NOT donate to .**

**We can do this, people! Black lives matter not now, but all the time. Remember that, people.**

**Stay fierce.)**


	24. Compound Assault: Part 1

**(It took me 14 episodes of Assassination Classroom to realize Nagisa is a guy.**

…

**He's still cute though…**

…

**Wait a minute.)**

* * *

A Z.E.A.L. Soldier had an expression of pure bliss plastered on his face as he sat comfortably in his seat. Behind him was a young stripper, giving him a shoulder massage while another stripper was granting him a lap dance. He sighed in major relief as he felt like he was in cloud nine. All around him were many of Z.E.A.L. soldiers all partying in the compound in the afternoon, either sitting by the bonfire made out of tires and books, watching a stripper pole dance, or hanging out in groups.

While all of this was happening, music could be heard blaring through the speakers, giving it off a kind of nightclub vibe. They were currently celebrating the successful kidnapping of the Prime Minister, having gone through a load of work the past few weeks that they desperately needed a vacation. A few soldiers could be seen smoking weed or snorting cocaine, while in the corners of the compound were large stacks of cocaine that they were going to ship overseas.

Meanwhile, in the office of the compound, sat the Prime Minister himself, still tied up in his seat with a bloody face. Beside him were a few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers and Beheaders along with Hikari, whom had her mask on, with Frostbite nowhere to be seen as of yet.

"He's been like this ever since he woke up." the Z.E.A.L. soldier says.

Hikari turned to the soldier with a blank look. "Well, go on, get the information out of him." she says.

"He won't talk. No matter how many times we hit him, he won't talk." the soldier responds.

Hikari groaned in annoyance as she physically threw her head back. "That's the problem." she says. "Violence isn't always gonna work. You have to course him through it. Get him riled up. I know he can hear us but we killed his wife for God sakes. Use that to your advantage." Each of the Z.E.A.L. soldiers turned to each other before looking back at Hikari. "Ugh. You guys are useless, you know that? All brawn but no brains. All guns but no fight."

She walked up to the Prime Minister's chair and got on one knee, planting a hand on his shoulder. She wiped a few blood drops from his cheek as he sighed heavily and sadly.

"Just kill me." he says in a weak, depressed tone. "I don't care. My wife's dead."

"Later. After you give us the launch codes." Hikari tells.

"I swore an oath to never grant information to terrorists. You will never get those codes from me." he says.

Right at that moment, a hand was placed on his other shoulder, instantly giving him chills. His entire body grew goosebumps as he turned to his left, seeing Frostbite standing beside him, having come out of the back room of the office. The snow villain grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him before planting his veiny hand onto his shoulder again.

"Look at you." he says in a taunting, menacing manner. "Broken. Weak. Pathetic. That's how society viewed me and the rest of the Quirkless. How does it feel to have it be shot back at you?"

"You'll never get the codes out of me." the Prime Minister says in a weak tone.

Frostbite wiped a few blood drops on his cheek, giving him frostbite in the process; he suddenly retracted his hand, not wanting to accidentally freeze the Prime Minister. "We have other ways of getting information." Frostbite says. "After all, Frostbite is nothing if not perspicacious."

"You killed my wife." the Prime Minister says in a pained voice. "What makes you think that I would give you the codes now?"

Frostbite got up close and personal with him, his frosty breath touching his entire face. "Because if you don't," he says. "I know a certain server out there that contains all of your personal files. Such as that fetish file… Or maybe the file about enacting war with the west. If word got out that you were going to be the cause of a major global disaster, your career would be ruined."

The Prime Minister's eyes shook as he stared at the snow villain in utter horror. His breathing was shaky as his jaw trembled in fear. Frostbite struck fear into his system by just looking at him. With his intelligent and cunning attitude, combined with his obvious mental instability, he was a force not to be reckoned with. Frostbite suddenly grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards, staring intensely into the Prime Minister's fear stricken eyes.

"So… Let's talk about those codes." he says.

* * *

Muffled music could be heard from the outside of the compound as multiple guards could be seen patrolling the area. Some were on the ground, some were on the catwalks, while some were on the roofs. The ones on the roof were snipers, equipped with sniper rifles and binoculars to look afar. Far, far from the compound was a large group of Pro Heroes and students, all grouped up and away from the snipers' sight.

"This is definitely the place." Endeavor says.

"What makes you think that? The many guards around the waterfront?" Midnight sarcastically asks.

"It's obvious we can't do a frontal assault." Aizawa says. "We'd immediately be spotted before we could even breach the perimeter. We're going to have to take out the guards quietly."

"How though?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"That's what I'm trying to think."

"Hey, Yaoyorozu. Can't you make like an invisible blanket like in Harry Potter?" Mineta asks.

"That's an invisible cloak, bro." Kirishima corrects. His classmates all turned to him with confused stares. "What? I read books."

"Unfortunately no. I don't know how to make an invisible blanket or cloak." Yaoyorozu replies.

"Well at least I tried to come up with something… Wait a minute! I know a perfect way!" Mineta suddenly exclaims, prompting everyone to look at him.

"What is it?" Kaminari asks his friend.

"There's one smoking hot babe in this group who is a super sneaky stealthy spy! Hagakure! All you have to do is take off your clothes and you'd be completely invisible! No one will ever see you coming! Its perfect!" Mineta excitedly shouts.

Everyone stared at Mineta with mixed expressions as silence loomed over the area. Though invisible, it was quite clear that Hagakure was giving him the stink eye.

"While I don't condemn my students telling each other to take off their clothes, I have to admit he makes a point." Aizawa says.

"What?!" Jiro shouts in utter disbelief.

"I mean, it's not like she has a problem being naked. She's naked right now." Kaminari points out.

"Yeah. All she's wearing is shoes and gloves. If she weren't invisible, her privates would be fully exposed." Sero chimes in.

"I/m right here you know!" Hagakure shouted.

"Hagakure, you don't have to if you don't want to." Ojiro comforted her.

"I don't normally agree with Mineta, thank goodness I don't, but even I have to admit it's actually quite an intelligent idea." Yaoyorozu says.

"I feel so appreciated." Mineta cries in happiness.

Hagakure tapped her fingers together, obviously insecure about the entire thing. "Weeeeeell…" she says. "Oh what the hell. I'm an exhibitionist anyway!"

Everyone was silent afterwards, not knowing the proper way to respond. "That's hot." both Mineta and Kaminari said at the same time.

Hagakure suddenly took off her boots and clothes and threw them on the ground, now completely invisible and naked. "Finally! My stealth skills comes in handy! Don't worry guys! I'm going to be the silent assassin like I always wanted to be!" Hagakure's voice yells out.

"You know," Sero pipes up. "if you really think about, she _would_ be the perfect assassin. All she has to do is just walk into the area and take out the target. Simple as that. She can pass through lasers, be completely immune to security cameras. She's perfect."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kaminari responds. "While you lack in the power category, Hagakure, you make up for it with your impressive and natural stealth skills. Being completely invisible may not be very powerful but it's actually quite handy. Other people may seem as cool, but we all think you have a pretty handy quirk, Hagakure. In fact, it's probably the coolest, next to Bakugo's of course."

"Guys. She left a while ago." Jiro reveals.

"Huh?" both Kaminari and Sero said at the same time.

They both extended their hands and tried to feel for Hagakure in the spot she was in, realizing that she was in fact gone. Both of them grew sad expressions as they hung their head down low in disappointment.

"Man. How come whenever I try to compliment someone, it always backfires?" Kaminari asks in sadness.

Yaoyorozu, Mina, and Uraraka all silently giggled in response, while Jiro gave him a pitiful smile.

"Kaminari. Jiro." Endeavor speaks out, grabbing the two's attention. "When the guards are out, I need you two to sneak inside the compound. Jiro will be able to hear when enemies are coming with her advanced hearing and we need Kaminari to short circuit the entire building so it plunders into darkness. Edgeshot. Do you think you can assist Hagakure in this by taking out the guards on the elevated positions?"

"Don't worry. I am a ninja after all." Edgeshot replied.

He ran out of cover and quickly activated his Quirk, turning himself into a thin line of string, practically invisible in the air.

"Wait! I have to go into enemy territory! I can't do that! I'm a coward! Jiro! Hold me!" Kaminari latched onto the short purple haired, punk rock girl for comfort.

"Get off me!" she yells, shoving him off her body and onto the dirt.

* * *

A few guards all patrolled the area, guarding the compound as their allies partied in the inside. A single Z.E.A.L. soldier stumbled out of the compound with a bottle of beer in his hand, clearly wasted on alcohol. "Oho! Jus- Just one more hit!" the drunken Z.E.A.L. soldier laughed childlike.

Hagakure simply walked up near one of the guards, standing next to him as he was completely oblivious to her presence. "'Get a job.' 'Get a job.' Shut up, bitch! I'm the man here!" the guard complained aloud.

The guard was suddenly silenced when a force hit his neck, instantly knocking him out. His body fell until something caught it before being dragged out of sight. Hagakure laid the guard's unconscious body at the wall before walking around the corner again, almost hitting the drunken Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower.

"He's got the shits." the drunken soldier slurred in his state. The guard turned the corner and saw the previous guard leaning up against the wall. "Hey! Are you sleeping on the job?"

He was suddenly knocked out cold when Hagakure struck his head, causing him to let go of his bottle. His bottle smashed on the ground upon impact as Hagakure caught the drunken guard's body.

"Hmm?" a nearby guard hummed, hearing the bottle smash in the distance. "What was that?"

"He's definitely going to be feeling this in the morning." Hagakure whispered.

"Hey! Who's out there?" the guard asks.

Hagakure turned around, startled by the third guard's presence; she watched him turn the corner, instantly spotting the two unconscious bodies of his comrades.

"Woah! Are these guys dead?!"

The third guard was silenced when a force struck the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out. Hagakure dragged the body at a nearby container, laying it inside so no one would spot it. She did the same with the other two bodies, careful not to get spotted if a guard saw a body being magically moved on its own. Eventually, all three unconscious Z.E.A.L. members were hidden in the container behind some objects. She exited the container and continued with her work.

She approached an unsuspecting guard whom was minding his own business, leaning up against a pole. He was whistling some sort of tune, completely unaware of the invisible assassin behind him. She suddenly slammed his head against the pole, knocking him out instantly as he fell to the ground. She dragged the body out of sight before turning to another guard. One by one, each of the guards all became victims of Hagakure's sneaky stealth skills. So far, the only ones that remained were the guards on the roof and the Z.E.A.L. Soldier in front of her.

However, before she could do anything, strings suddenly shot through the air and pierced the man's body. The strings internally cut off his circulation and knocked him out, as his gun fell into the water. The invisible hero in training turned around to see Edgeshot's head and neck hovering in the air, before he fully revealed himself. The Ninja Hero grabbed the unconscious soldier's body and dragged it behind a container, where it was out of the line of sight of anyone else.

"Excuse me! But I was on a roll!" Hagakure loudly whispered.

Edgeshot yelped in surprise at the sudden sharp voice. "Ah! Jeez! Warn me next time before you speak up!" he silently scolds.

"What're you doing here?" she asks.

"Endeavor asked me to assist you in taking out the guards. Specifically the ones up top. I can easily take them out with my ninja skills, so it won't be a problem for me." Edgeshot explained.

"Um, I'm right next to you." Hagakure says.

Edgeshot turned to the sound of her voice, feeling silly he was talking to thin air. "Oh, sorry." he apologizes.

"No worries. I was wondering how I would get the snipers." Hagakure responds. "So what do I do now? Meet up with the rest?"

"No." Edgeshot replies. "You're completely invisible, so that means you can just walk inside without alerting anyone. You can find the Prime Minister and tell us where he's located."

"I'm right on it! Also, you're staring at my boobs." she reveals.

Edgeshot began to blush under his mask out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't even know where your eyes are!" he defends himself. "In the meantime, I'm going to take out the rest of the guards. Stay safe in there, alright?" No answer came from Hagakure. "Are you even here?... Hello?... I guess she left."

The Ninja Hero quickly scaled up the building and made it up to the roof where the several snipers were on guard. He quickly set a sharp string into a Z.E.A.L. Sniper, cutting off his circulation and knocking him out. He did the same with the other Z.E.A.L. Snipers, whom all got knocked out in the end as well. All of the snipers on the roof were taken care of, and the only ones remaining were the few on the catwalk below. Edgeshot carefully jumped down and took out two guards patrolling the catwalk.

He went over to the side of the compound to see two more guards, a Sniper and an RPG Shooter, patrolling the catwalk. He silently snuck up behind one of them and tapped his shoulder, prompting the guy to turn around. While the Z.E.A.L. Sniper was facing the other way, Edgeshot sent a string at the other Z.E.A.L. Sniper knocking him out cold. The first soldier turned back around only to have a string get shot in his chest, cutting off his circulation. Edgeshot quietly laid the guard's unconscious body on the catwalk before going to take out the final guard.

The Ninja Hero saw the final Z.E.A.L. Soldier patrolling the catwalk; at that moment, Edgeshot decided that since he was the last guard conscious, he would have a little bit of fun with him. The Z.E.A.L. Soldier continued to guard the catwalk, clearly bored out of his mind. After all, he was stuck on guard duty while his comrades were inside the compound partying like there was no yesterday. Unbeknownst to the armed Z.E.A.L. Soldier, Edgeshot slowly snuck up on him, barely making any sound. Right at that moment, he made a fast, sudden movement right next to the guard before sprinting passed him.

"OH!" the guard shouted as he turned around. Edgeshot quickly threw a rock right at the guard's shoulder. "WHAT?!" As soon as the guard turned around, Edgeshot fired a sharp string right into his thigh. "I'm hit! Aaawrgh!"

Edgeshot suddenly jumped and grabbed the edge of the catwalk before grabbing the guard's pants. He pulled the guard right off the catwalk and onto several boxes below, knocking the man unconscious. Another Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner from the entrance to the compound turned around after hearing several boxes break.

"Okaaaaaay?" he questionably said. He stepped outside to see what the noise was, not even turning to the side. "Nothing. Just a random noise."

With that, he went back inside the compound to continue partying; Edgeshot got on top of the roof and faced the direction where his allies were. Through the binoculars, Endeavor saw his ally throw a thumbs up, signaling that it was all clear to send in the troops. The No. 1 Pro Hero lowered his specs and turned to the Electrification Quirk User and the Earphone Jack Quirk user, both having different expressions. Jiro had a determined expression on her while Kaminari had an expression of uncertainty and fear altogether.

"Alright you two. You're up." Endeavor says.

"Let's go Jamming-Whey." Jiro tells her friend.

"Can I call in a sick day?" Kaminari asks. Her response was a simple earphone jack jabbed to his ear, prompting him to squirm in discomfort. "AH! Okay! Okay!"

With that, Kaminari and Jiro left the hiding spot as they quickly ran towards the compound where they would initiate their stealth mission. Meanwhile, Edgeshot made his way to the large skylight where smoke was shooting out from the large bonfire from inside the compound. He looked inside to see a whole army of Z.E.A.L. soldiers partying as loud music blared through the speakers.

Right at that moment, Jiro and Kaminari approached the compound where they hid behind some barriers. "We can't go through the front. They'll spot us immediately." Jiro says.

"So a side entrance?" Kaminari suggests.

Jiro turned her head to the side, spotting something. "There!" Kaminari turned his head to see a pile of boxes with an open window above it. "We can sneak in through there."

The two quickly ran towards the boxes, passing by a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers close to the entrance of the compound. The two of them got on top of the boxes and climbed inside the open window, successfully breaching the compound. As soon as they entered the compound, they immediately hid in the shadows as the loud hip hop music blared through the speakers inside.

_Sexy boys_

_Fancy boys_

_Playboys_

_Bad boys_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

"The police. The Heroes. The Villains. Everyone wants a piece of us." says a random Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"What do you expect? We're terrorists with money over our heads. Everyone is after us." says a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter.

The two ducked their heads when a Z.E.A.L. Soldier walked passed them. "It's getting kind of dangerous. I'm just glad we'll be out of the country and be in Serbia in a few days."

"Serbia? What's in Serbia?" Kaminari asks.

"I don't know." Jiro replies.

_Motherfuckers get buzzed off the spice that I bring_

_Guess who's got the party jumpin'?_

_Glow in the dark rave, aura pumping_

_It's nice and different, yo fuck the system_

The two students began to sneak through the back of the Z.E.A.L. compound in the shadows, slowly maneuvering their way through the large building. As they snuck, they couldn't help but spy on the soldiers whom were all doing various activities, completely unaware of their presence.. There, they saw many of the Z.E.A.L. members, some not wearing masks, doing various things, such as cleaning their weapons, lounging around beside a large bonfire they created, watching a stripper pole dancing, even getting a lap dance from a few strippers out in the open. While all this was going on, their party music could be heard as clear as day as it rang throughout the compound.

_My system pumps off it's fucking face_

_Step into my world nou's jy tuis in paradys_

_Yo word up to my brother, muis_

_Pump up your speakers, God se Jesus_

Right at that moment, the two came across two Z.E.A.L. members searching through a pile of trash for some odd reason.

"You're useless! You know that?" scolded one of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers.

"I'm not the one who got high and lost his stack of coke! Now shut up and help me find it! Otherwise I won't hear the end of your sobbing, you big baby." the Beheader responded harshly.

"Screw you! I oughta punch you in the face!"

"Aww. Is the big baby crying? Does he need his pacifier?"

"Man! What do you know? All you do is slack off and smoke weed all day. You don't bother to report in like you're freaking ordered!"

"Shut up! Just help me find your stack of coke. You moron."

_Kyk wies rapping, lekker to the drum_

_These bad boys like to smack me on the bum_

_My crew's blowing up like Chappies bubblegum_

_Popping in your face, nyaaaa_

Kaminari and Jiro snuck behind the two and went back in the darkness, continuing their stealth mission. They two passed by a few pictures of heroes nailed to the wall, with several knives stabbed in the faces.

"Jesus." Kaminari whispers in a horrified tone.

The two suddenly came across a passed out, drunken Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower lying on the ground, snoring loudly. Not wanting to wake him up, Kaminari and Jiro snuck around him and climbed up onto a ledge. They were now in an elevated position where they were still covered in the shadows but they could still see the entire party area of the compound. They suddenly looked down to see two Z.E.A.L. members standing next to each other, one of them having a bottle of beer while the other held his gun.

"Is it really a good idea to be partying like this?" asked the Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Don't be such a pussy." his ally, a Molotov Thrower, replies, taking a swig of his drink. "Frostbite knows everything. Those heroes will be storming the fireworks factory today and they will all be destroyed. We take out the heroes and we get the launch codes from the Prime Minister. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Double the fun. Daddy likes."

_Yo fuck the rat race my style is rap rave_

_My crew is kak fresh, so who the fuck cares?_

_What you fucking think, I'm the type of chick_

_Who rolls with spif giftige misfits_

Kaminari and Jiro continued to move through the darkness, still observing their enemy from a distance. Jiro saw a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers throw some more objects in the bonfire, books as it appears. Meanwhile, Kaminari saw a group of soldiers playing poker at a table. The dealer had just laid down another card as one of the soldiers raised the bet, causing one of them to fold and the other to call.

"Ha! Ha! Give me the money!" exclaims the soldier after winning the pot.

"Damn!"

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

The two suddenly spotted a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers grouped up together, with the one in front aiming a knife in his hand. In front of the group was a tied up hostage on the wall, with his arms and legs outstretched. The Z.E.A.L. Beheader suddenly threw his knife at the hostage, landing it directly below the hostage's crotch.

"Aww. Damnit!" says the Beheader in a distraught tone.

"Ha! You missed!" teased his ally.

"Ooh! Right in between me love sack!" the hostage says in a British accent.

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

The two began to observe their enemy, watching their every movement, and if they had to be honest, they wished they hadn't. They saw a large group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers all cheering the stripper pole dancing in front of them, some of them even demanding that she gets nude in front of everybody. They saw another Z.E.A.L. soldier getting a lap dance as he sat on a chair while a braless stripper danced on his lap. Behind him, another stripper was massaging his shoulders, and the soldier appeared to be in complete bliss.

Jiro contorted her face in disgust at the scene. "Those pigs." Jiro says. "This is disgusting. Treating women like objects. They're not your toys, they're people! And they're forcing them to strip naked as well! I want to arrest these guys right here and now.

"Lucky." Kaminari was heart murmuring beside her. Jiro slowly turned her head to him, giving him an odd look. "What?" he asks, turning to his friend.

Jiro shook her head as she continued to watch the terror cell, all while the music blasted overhead.

_Hold up!_

_Woah woah woah! Wait a minute-minute-minute! Jesus Christ_

_Yo my man, DJ Hi-Tek, shit, this motherfucking beat is nice_

_Back in the day them dwankies didn't wanna believe in us_

_Little did they know that they was in for a motherfucking big surprise_

She saw a lone Z.E.A.L. soldier taking a piss in the corner away from his allies, his hands nowhere near his crotch as he just free streamed. She looked down to see two Z.E.A.L. soldiers standing next to each other, having a conversation underneath them. With her super hearing, she was able to hear what they were saying despite the loud music all over the compound.

"God, I hate the winter. It's too damn cold." the first Z.E.A.L. Soldier complains.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine and Blowjobs today." his comrade sarcastically remarked in a dry tone.

Jiro contorted her face in slight disgust after hearing that crude remark; Kaminari could be heard stifling a laugh beside her.

"Hey, what did the boss do with the Prime Minister's wife?" the first soldier asks.

"He killed her." his ally, an RPG Shooter, replies. "Had her shot point blank in the forehead. Afterwards, he cut her into pieces and gave them to a doctor named Ryoku Kishiika so he could make some money off them. Do you know how much the black market is willing to pay for limbs and organs nowadays? Shits crazy."

"Yeah. I hear that."

The two teens started moving away, going deeper into the compound as music continued to play overhead.

_Left home locked in my Zef Zone_

_Ready for the test, yo? What the fuck, I guess so_

_Hit the overseas, motherfuckers' heads get blown_

_Get everything for free like Dr. Dre Beats headphones_

The two came across a group of Z.E.A.L. soldiers watching television on a small TV. They looked at what was airing on the screen to see a news report regarding the current situation. Because they were far away and the loud music was drowning it out. Jiro looked on the screen to see that the words **PRIME MINISTER KIDNAPPED**. Apparently it was the same news report as they saw earlier that day.

"Bullshit!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"It's true! Why would I lie about this, jackass?" randomly asks a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner.

"The burnout would last too long. You would end up making less money than more money."

The two passed the area, glancing back at the TV and soldiers, heading into another area. All of this while the music continued to play through the speakers.

_When I get home, I lounge on my Zef throne_

_Make my mummy happy cause I get so paid_

_Making my money rapping over techno rave_

_I can take you 'round the world, let's go, babe_

They walked over the back area where a couple of soldiers were cleaning their guns, one of them having trouble. "Rargh! Stupid piece of shit! My gun's jammed again!" loudly complained the Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Asshole! That's because you don't clean it that often!" scolded his ally.

"Screw you! I don't need a lecture from a guy with tiny balls!"

His other allies laughed as the soldier that scolded him fired his gun near his feet, scaring the poor soldier cleaning his gun. "Prick." he muttered.

_When I step up and do my thing I put you in a trance_

_My Zef motherfucking clique got it going on_

_Fuck what you think, I do what I want_

_I can make a million little motherfuckers jump_

As the two continued to sneak around the compound, they saw a single Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower puking by the wall. It appeared he had too much to drink that day. They passed him and came across three guys drinking beer as they were grouped up together, their weapons strapped to their backs.

"First kill story. Go!" starts the first soldier.

"I was 10 when it happened." the second soldier begins telling. "I killed the teacher who was feeling up my sister. I went to juvenile hall for three years before I came out. I didn't feel anything when I killed that prick."

"Mine was a hunting accident." the third soldier says, chuckling at the memory. "Accidentally shot the bastard instead of the deer. Dude had it coming anyway. He stole my key chain that I got from my grandfather before he passed."

"I killed a drunk driver that crashed into my car." the first soldier comments. "Bashed the old man's head in and left him to die in the gutter. Old bastard had it coming. It was a brand new car too!"

The two shot the three Z.E.A.L. soldiers with horrified looks before sneaking away.

_Jump, motherfucker, jump, motherfucker, jump_

_Jump, motherfucker, jump, motherfucker, jump_

_Jump, motherfucker, jump, motherfucker, jump_

_Jump, motherfucker, jump, motherfucker, jump_

_Increase the peace, don't wreck the party_

_And fuck da jol up for everybody_

_Ek's a laarney, jy's a gam_

_Want jy lam innie mang, met jou slang in a man_

The two soon came across multiple cages with several people trapped inside, all having their ankles and wrists tied together. There were multiple guards in front of the cages, all armed with assault rifles, their backs turned to the cages. The two U.A. students watched as one of the prisoners in the cages began squirming in their restraints, a boy that looked to be the age of 10.

"Let us out!" the boy shouts. "I want my mom and dad! Please! Please! Please, let us out!"

Ryuji, whom happened to be one of the guards, turned around, having lost his patience with the prisoners as he began to march his way towards the cage.

"The hell? Hey!" He slammed a fist at the cage, scaring the prisoners inside. "You guys shut the hell up! You're our product. We own you now. Your family paid the money but we're not letting you go. We all injected you with a Quirks suppressant so you won't be able to escape that easily! You're getting shipped off to Rio. The man over there likes them young. So you better be a good boy and shut the hell up, otherwise we'll storm into your mom and dad's house and kill them in their sleep."

"Ryuji." calls out a voice. The duo turned to the entrance of the back area to see Frostbite walking in, a bored expression on his face. "Stop scaring the hostages for crying out loud. I need you to go around back and take care of the rejects. We didn't get any revenue from them so they're pointless and are just wasting space. Izumi and Chains are waiting for you as well."

Frostbite suddenly glanced directly at the duo hiding in the shadows, briefly looking at them in the eyes before walking away. The two U.A. students gasped as they ducked their heads, watching Frostbite leave the area as well as Ryuji.

"Do you think he saw us?" Kaminari asks.

"I don't know." Jiro responded.

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

_I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_

The two approached an unguarded door that led to another room; Jiro quickly opened it as the two entered said room, finally out of the line of sight of the soldiers. "I think this is the generator room." she says.

"Time to do my thing." Kaminari says as electricity crackles in his hands.

He placed his hands on the electricity and let out a few volts of electricity, short circuiting the generator. At that moment, the lights went out as the music outside stopped, followed by confused yelling from the soldiers.

"What the?!"

"Who turned off all the lights?!"

"You did it! They were caught off guard. This will make the attack much easier now!" Jiro excitingly exclaims.

Kaminari threw a thumbs up at her; all of a sudden, right at that moment, the lights came back on, confusing the two. "Huh? What happened?" the electric blonde asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a back up generator?" Jiro hypothesizes.

"_Surprise, you dogs!"_ shouts a voice. The two turned to a large television screen that showed Frostbite's face on the screen. "_You didn't think I saw this? You thought I didn't know you were coming, right? I knew you guys were coming to this compound soon! For a bunch of heroes in training working for a bunch of fake dogs of society, you lack ANY SORT of potential! Now you two are trapped in a bomb room like animals! Which is what all of you are! Now, I have to deal with the rest of your dogs and clean up the mess! So much for my day of partying you snakes!"_

The TV suddenly turned off as beeping could be rapidly heard from under the table. Jiro looked under the said table and noticed several bombs planted underneath it, causing her eyes to widen.

"BOMB! GET DOW-"

Her words were cut off when the entire room exploded; an explosion got shot from the side of the building as everyone went full alert. The shockwave managed to knock Edgeshot off the room and onto some boxes, knocking him out cold. Hagakure, whom was still invisible and deep inside the compound, fell backwards onto a Z.E.A.L. soldier, falling right on top of him.

From the distance, the rest of the heroes and students saw the explosion as they all grew shocked expressions. "EVERYONE! MOVE OUT NOW!" Endeavor shouts.

He led the large army of heroes and heroes in training towards the compound as they all yelled out war cries. After running for a while, they made it to the compound where smoke was shooting up into the air, the front doors closed. Bakugo suddenly concentrated his Quirk to the middle of his palm and aimed it right at the door.

"AP SHOT!" he called out his super move.

He fired a large beam of energy from his palm that instantly blew the large doors off, granting the heroes an opening to the compound. They all entered said compound to see a large army of Z.E.A.L. soldiers running around for their weapons as some of the strippers they had ran out of the doors.

"_I'll pay ten million to the first idiot to get me Endeavor's decapitated head."_ Frostbite projected through the speakers, with annoyance glazing over each word.

Belligerent Z.E.A.L. Soldiers with guns at the ready were waiting for any sort of alien movement from within the compound. As such, even before the heroes had a chance to properly enter the compound to inspect the area, the Z.E.A.L. soldiers noticed them. The heroes saw the soldiers all running towards them, with some sliding into cover as some of them all shouted some sort of comment out loud.

"It's Endeavor! Kill him!"

"Fuck all of you! _I_ want that money!"

"That head is mine, Endeavor!"

"_Did you guys think you could sneak up on me? In my own home? How stupid do you think I am?!"_ Frostbite's voice roared through the speakers.

It was as of this moment that total chaos ensued throughout the entire compound. Both parties taking shots at each other, both deep into cover. The heroes tried to use their Quirks on the masked terrorists but would risk getting shot from them at the same time. One hero stood up from cover and fired some compressed air from her fists, before getting shot in the head and falling to the ground.

That same compressed air hit a Z.E.A.L. soldier and sent him flying into the bonfire where he got burned alive. While a few of the students stayed behind, most likely because their Quirks didn't have any combat advantages, some of the students were on the front lines. Some like Mina, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Sato, Aoyama, Ojiro, Sero, Kirishima, Iida, Asui, Bakugo and Midoriya. The ones that stayed behind were Mineta, Shoji, Koda and Uraraka.

Endeavor lifted up his arm and blasted out red hot flames from his arm, torching some Z.E.A.L. soldiers alive. A few Z.E.A.L. soldiers grabbed their grenades and threw them from behind cover as their allies continued to fire their guns. Bullets whizzed over the heroes as the grenades landed by the feet of some unsuspecting Pros. Right at that moment, the grenades all blew up, killing and seriously injuring some Pro Heroes.

Present Mic stood up and yelled into his directional speaker. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled into it. Several Z.E.A.L. soldiers all covered their ears in pain, dropping them guns in the process. They were suddenly wrapped up by Sero's tape, successfully ensnaring them. A single Z.E.A.L. soldier wielding nothing but a machete came running out of cover as he charged his way towards the heroes.

He ultimately stabbed a hero in the neck before slashing another hero, before being taken out by Death Arms. A few Z.E.A.L. soldiers ran back to cover as one of them grabbed an RPG. The Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter aimed his rocket launcher at a group of heroes and pulled the trigger, firing a rocket at the group. One of the heroes, Crust, activated his Quirk and emitted hexagon shields that covered the entire area. The rocket hit one of the shields and bounced off it, doing multiple spins in the air as he got dangerously close to the masked terrorists.

The Z.E.A.L. soldiers all screamed as they scattered, not wanting to get hit by the rocket. The spinning rocket fell to the ground and exploded, sending debris and dust everywhere. Crust suddenly detached one of his shields and spun it around before tossing it at a row of Z.E.A.L. soldiers. The shield began to ricochet off of each Z.E.A.L. soldier, knocking each one to the ground. A Z.E.A.L. soldier aimed his rifle at Crust and pulled the trigger, only for the Pro Hero to activate his Quirk again, blocking the bullets.

"Remember! Our main goal is to rescue the Prime Minister! Wherever Frostbite is, he's bound to be with him!" Gang Orca shouted.

"Leave Frostbite to me! I'm the only one who can take him down." Endeavor shouts.

"What about Kaminari and Jiro?!" Mina shouts, shooting out her acid at a Z.E.A.L. soldier's gun, melting it.

"We have to rescue them as well!" Kirishima shouts, using his Hardening Quirk to block bullets.

"Point made. Everyone! Try to move forward towards the wreckage! I'm going after Frostbite!" Endeavor shouts.

A few bullets were shot towards him but because of the extreme heat, the bullets melted before it could even hit him. Still, he was angered that he was being shot at, so in retaliation, he shot out a large amount of flames that encircled a large group of Z.E.A.L. soldiers. The scared and confused Z.E.A.L. soldiers all looked around, realizing that they were trapped in an inferno, desperately trying to find a way out. At that moment, Crust came running through the flames using his Shield Quirk to protect him from the fire.

He threw some of his shields at the Z.E.A.L. soldiers, knocking them to the ground before said shields disappeared. However, at that moment, several Z.E.A.L. Flamethrowers came slowly marching through the flames with their fire proof suits. They all simultaneously fired their flamethrowers at the Shield Hero, whom used his Quirk to negate the attack. Endeavor finished punching a poor Z.E.A.L. soldier to the ground, breaking his mask in the process, before cracking his knuckles.

"Where are you, Frostbite?" he asks himself.

* * *

Hikari and a few Z.E.A.L. soldiers hid in the very back room where they moved the Prime Minister, all armed to the teeth. "Don't let anyone in, even if it's our own." Hikari tells her men after finishing cocking her pistol. "Those heroes think they can take over this compound so easily. We'll show 'em that we're more powerful than them. Our will is stronger than theirs."

The Prime Minister had a weak expression on his bruised and bloodied face, waiting for someone to enter the room and save him. "We're doing this to change the world forever… We're doing this for Yuki." Hikari finishes off.

The Prime Minister groaned in pain before slowly closing his eyes, falling unconscious yet again.

* * *

**(****There are different variants of the Z.E.A.L. army, all taken inspiration from the Far Cry games.**

**Z.E.A.L. Soldier - The most common type of infantry armed with assault rifles and body armor.**

**Z.E.A.L. Shotunner - As the name suggests, they wield shotguns and have stun grenades they use to confuse their enemies.**

**Z.E.A.L. Beheader - A reckless and vicious type of Z.E.A.L. unit that is armed with a machete and throwing knife.**

**Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower - This unit is armed with heavy body armor and a flamethrower with a fuel tank on his back.**

**Z.E.A.L. Minigunner - They wield a portable minigun and are super strong brutes. They have no body armor as they believe that the minigun is enough firepower as it is.**

**Z.E.A.L. Swordsman - Professional swordsmen who are equipped with a sword radiating with Quirk suppressing energy given to them by a black market associate in the criminal underworld.**

**Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower - As the name implies, they are just as reckless as the Z.E.A.L. Beheader who throw molotovs at their opponents.**

**Z.E.A.L. Sniper - Usually perched up on high places armed with high caliber sniper rifles.**

**Anyway, just wanted to point that out. This is Part 1 of the Compound Assault… Arc? I don't know what it's called to be honest. It's too short to be an Arc but it acts like an Arc. Oh well, it's just called the Compound Assault.**

**Also I apologize if this chapter seems a little messy. I promise, the next few ones will be better… I hope.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	25. Compound Assault: Part 2

**(Far Cry 2 is a great game. Change my mind.)**

* * *

A line of hostages all with their hands and ankles tied with ropes that were connected to some cinder blocks were at the edge of the docks. Behind the hostages were Izumi, Chains, and Ryuji, all of whom were wielding assault rifles; each of the hostages were all crying, knowing that these were their final moments.

"Please. Have mercy." begged one of them.

Chains kicked the cinder block off the edge, dragging the hostage into the water. "Man, why do we always have to do the dirty work? Sometimes I just want to sit back and guard the compound. At least then I won't be bored off my ass doing heavy work." Chains complained nonchalantly.

"Because Frostbite is the boss and we do whatever the boss says." Ryuji replies. "I'm just glad I'm out of the cage area. I couldn't stand listening to that brat cry all the time. I hate kids. That's why I'm divorced because my wife wanted one. Left her the morning after."

Ryuji kicked a cinder block off the edge as another hostage got dragged into the ocean. "Never took you as the type to marry, Ryuji." Chains says. "Who would want to marry someone who looks like he just came out of a snuff film?" He chuckled afterwards.

"Oh shit. Snuff film bitch." Izumi laughed.

"Piss off, Chains." Ryuji replies, kicking another hostage into the water.

"Hey, isn't it kind of messed up I'm killing people?" Izumi asks. "I mean, I'm 18 and I'm taking away lives here. This isn't going to go away. I can't shrug it off like a bee sting. This will be on my conscience for the rest of my life. Hell, I'm still living with my parents. Well, I used to before I joined Z.E.A.L.. Now I'm just sleeping at any outpost I'm assigned to defend."

"My first kill was when I was 15." Ryuji says. "Stabbed a guy for picking a fight with me. Ended up going to juvie before breaking out and joining the Yakuza."

"Mine was when I was 20." Chains added in. "It was actually a Triad member in a bar. Smashed a bottle across the counter and stabbed the guy. Ended up doing 10 years before being let off on parole. After that, I joined the Yakuza as well."

"Point is kid, this is your life now. You better get used to it. Mom and dad aren't going to be with you forever you know." Ryuji tells the adolescent.

"No, I understand that." Izumi responds. "My parents are shitheads. I'm actually glad I don't have to live with them now. It's just that, I guess I'm getting used to my new life now. I mean, the first time I killed, it felt wrong. Which is good right. But now… I don't know. It just doesn't affect me."

"Killing tends to do that, kid. Just don't let it get to your head. It's not enjoyable. We kill because we have to." Chains tells him.

"You guys are monsters, you know that." the hostage insults, tears in his eyes. "How can you talk about killing so nonchalantly, like you were discussing a football game? Well?! You savages! You masked murderers! You terrorists! Scumbags!"

"Shut up, asshole." Izumi responded as he kicked the cinder block off the edge.

"AAAA-" the hostage's screams got cut off when he got fully submerged in the water.

"I hate it when they talk back." Ryuji complains.

"I hate it when they smell." Chains commented.

"Hey, finish off the last guy so we can start our rounds. The sooner we finish our guard duty, the sooner we can go back in and party some more." Ryuji tells the young man.

Izumi placed the sole of his boot on the cinder block that was tied to the last hostage, prepared to kick it off the edge. At that moment, the side of the warehouse exploded, quaking the guard as some of the guards fell off the edge and into the ocean. The trio turned around to see fire and smoke shooting up into the air from the side of the warehouse as the alarm blared in the air.

"Shit! The boss activated the trap!" Ryuji shouts.

"That means someone snuck in!" Chains adds.

The two quickly ran towards the warehouse, leaving Izumi and the hostage alone; needing to go defend the compound, Izumi kicked the cinder block into the ocean, dragging the hostage down. He ran towards the warehouse afterwards, ready to supply his allies with back up.

* * *

A Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower backed up as he held a molotov in his hand before throwing it at his enemy. "Have a drink!" he cried out. The molotov landed directly on a random hero, setting him ablaze. The hero ran around the area, completely blinded by the fire, until he hit an explosive barrel. The barrel immediately exploded, killing the hero as Kamui Woods jumped over his corpse, firing his branches at a group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers. Sero jumped in the air next to him and fired his own tape at the same group.

The group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were all ensnared by the branches or tape, all unable to move or escape from the traps. At that moment, Z.E.A.L. Swordsman came out of nowhere and slashed the branches and tape with his sword, freeing his allies. The Z.E.A.L. Swordsman did a flip in the air before slamming his sword on the ground, sending a vertical shockwave of energy towards some heroes. The shockwave hit the heroes as their Quirks were suddenly suppressed, unable to activate them. During this short moment, the heroes that were affected by the energy were suddenly shot up by some Z.E.A.L. Soldiers.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower continued to fire his weapon at Crust, whom had to rely on his Quirk to block the attack. Right at that moment, Mirko suddenly jumped in the air and landed a powerful kick right into the gas mask of the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower, knocking him to the ground. A Z.E.A.L. Soldier fired his weapon at a hero only to be punched in the face by a fully hardened Kirishima, in the nonsexual way. A Z.E.A.L. Swordsman came running up to him and raised his energized sword in the air.

At that moment, acid was shot onto the sword as it began to quickly melt in his hands, prompting him to drop it. The unarmed Z.E.A.L. Swordsman was suddenly taken out by Ojiro, whom used his tail to deliver a powerful blow to his back. A single Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter aimed his rocket launcher at a group of heroes before pulling the trigger, shooting out a rocket at them. Midoriya spotted the rocket just in time as he activated his Quirk, green electricity generating all around him as his veins glowed.

"St. Louis Smash Air Force!" he shouts.

He kicked the air and sent out a powerful wave of compressed air that instantly destroyed the rocket in mid flight. As soon as he landed on the ground, he saw a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner charging towards him. The Z.E.A.L. unit threw a stun grenade at the One for All Quirk user, momentarily stunning him. Before the Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner could fire his weapon, Bakugo suddenly grabbed the shotgun and activated his Quirk.

The shotgun exploded into pieces resulting in some of the debris to get jabbed inside the Z.E.A.L. unit while some of his fingers got blown off. Bakugo threw a powerful punch to his face, knocking out of commission as he fell to the ground. Midoriya turned to his childhood friend and smiled greatly at him. Bakugo merely grunted in response, snapping his head the other direction to focus back on the fight at hand.

A few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were deep in cover, firing from it, as they desperately tried to defeat the heroes on the other side. Aoyama looked up and noticed a large disco ball hanging above them, most likely used for the party. He concentrated his Naval Laser and fired it at the disco ball, cutting the rope supporting it. The disco ball fell directly onto the Z.E.A.L Soldiers, knocking them all unconscious.

A large number of Z.E.A.L. Beheaders started charging towards the heroes, all having machetes in their hands. Best Jeanist activated his Quirk as he manipulated the fibers on the Beheaders' clothing, restraining them in an instant. He was forced back into cover when bullets flew over his head. Meanwhile, a second Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower emerged from the flames that Endeavor created, completely unharmed by them thanks to his fireproof suit, as he slowly made his way towards the group of heroes.

He aimed his flamethrower at the group of heroes, whom only now noticed his existence. Before he could pull the trigger, Kirishima got in front of them as he turned into Red Riot: Unbreakable. Right at that moment, the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower pulled the trigger and set Kirishima ablaze, but due to his hardened body, he was mostly unaffected. All of a sudden, Iida flew right over the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower, catching him off guard. He used his super move, Recipcro Burst, right at the fuel tank of the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower, causing it to explode.

A Z.E.A.L. Soldier threw a grenade from cover, hoping to flush out any heroes out in the open. However, Dark Shadow managed to catch the grenade and throw it back at its pitcher. The grenade landed next to the exact same Z.E.A.L. Soldier that threw it, resulting in him and his comrades to scatter. Shortly afterwards, the grenade blew up as the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were now out in the open. Dark Shadow suddenly equipped himself onto his master, initiating their super move Black Ankh.

Tokoyami suddenly shot out his hands as Dark Shadow's claws extended. He was able to punch a few a line of Z.E.A.L. soldiers standing next to each other, knocking them out by using his super move Piercing Claw of the Dusk. A few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers and Z.E.A.L. Shotgunners backed up near a large bookcase. Right at that moment, tape was shot from Sero's elbows as it attached itself onto the bookcase, causing the group of Z.E.A.L. units to look up. Sero suddenly pulled the bookcase down, as it crashed onto the group of Z.E.A.L. units, knocking them out of commission.

"We need to make our way where the explosion was seen! Jiro and Kaminari could be in danger!" Yaoyorozu shouts as she hits a Z.E.A.L. Beheader with her metal pole.

"On it!" Kirishima shouts. "Mina! Can you help me? I may need your acid to melt some rocks!"

Mina just finished kicking a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner in the face before turning to face her friend. "You can count on me!" she shouts.

"I'm coming too!" Ojiro shouts over the gunfire.

"Ribbit. At least we know where Jiro and Kaminari, but, and I mean this unironically, but has anyone seen Hagakure?" Asui asks.

* * *

A line of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers were firing their weapons from the second floor balcony of the warehouse onto the heroes. A few heroes actually got hit by the bullets and were either killed or seriously injured. All of a sudden, one of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers got knocked out unconscious as a force hit the back of his neck. One by one, each of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers got knocked out by Hagakure, whom was still invisible amongst the chaos.

"Good thing I'm invisible." she says to herself. "Now where's the Prime Minister?" She walked over to the office window where she saw a group of Z.E.A.L. units inside, waiting for anyone to come in. "Looks like I won't be able to go in through the front door. Wait a minute. What am I saying? I'm invisible! I can just walk in!"

_~Does anyone know where the Prime Minister is?!~_ shouts a voice on the radio.

Hagakure turned back to the office where one of the Shotgunners grabbed his radio. _~Nova put him in the back room where he would be safe. She doesn't want to risk losing him in the chaos.~_

_~She transported him?! I was told to head back to the office!~_

_~Do it. After the heroes manage to make their way here, they'll see that the Prime Minister isn't in the room and they'll be torn to shreds by us when we ambush them.~_

_~A sneaky ambush. That'll show 'em.~_

_~Can the chatter! We're in the middle of a war here, you morons! I need units to get into the armored trucks to reinforce us!~_

_~We're closest. I can see the trucks right now.~_

"Shit." Hagakure cursed. "I need to get inside quick. I'm sure the heroes can handle the trucks on their own, right?... I hope so."

Hagakure walked over to the door and grabbed the knob; she turned it and opened the door, but didn't enter the room. A barrage of bullets got fired from inside the room as Hagakure waited it out for them to stop. Eventually, the gunfire ceased as she quietly entered the room. There, she saw a bunch of confused Z.E.A.L. units all reloading their guns.

"What happened? Why did the door open?" asked a Z.E.A.L. Beheader.

At that moment, he got knocked unconscious when Hagakure karate chopped the back of his neck. "WHAT?!" shouted an alerted Z.E.A.L. Soldier. She quickly struck each of the Z.E.A.L. unit's heads and knocked them all unconscious. Hagakure looked at the unconscious Z.E.A.L. units and admired her work, proud that she was infiltrating deep into the enemy line.

"Alright. Now time to find the Prime Minister." she says.

With that, she opened the door that led to the back room and went through it, closing it afterwards.

* * *

"Brave birds of nature! We need your help! Bring us your support and help us win this battle!" Koda shouted into the air.

Right at that moment, a large quantity of birds came flocking from outside and into the warehouse where they began to swarm the Z.E.A.L. army.

"AAAAAH! BIRDS!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner.

Part of the Z.E.A.L. army began firing their weapons at the birds to try and get them off of them, killing some as corpses of birds fell to the floor. Koda couldn't help but grow a sad expression as he saw his animal friends be horrifically murdered in front of him.

"It's my fault." he muttered to himself in grief.

"No, it's not, Koda!" Yaoyorozu shouts amongst the chaos. "You helped us! You said so yourself! Those birds were brave! Don't let it get to you!"

Yaoyorozu slammed her metal pole into the face of a Z.E.A.L. Beheader, knocking him unconscious. A group of Z.E.A.L. Shotgunners and Beheaders charged their way towards the heroes, all with killing them on their minds. All of a sudden, a wall of ice shot up from the ground as it stopped all of them in their traps, freezing them. Todoroki ran passed them as all they could was just watch Endeavor's son freeze some more of their allies. The No. 1 Hero's prodigy just finished freezing a group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers together when he saw flames shoot towards him. He was forced to back up when he saw a Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower slowly making his way towards him, a scowl underneath his gas mask.

The two got into a standoff as the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower tightly gripped his weapon, while Todoroki created a spear completely made out of ice. It was Endeavor's prodigy that made the first move as he lunged forward toward the pyromaniac. The heavy unit immediately fired up his flamethrower as a stream of hot fire shot out from the nozzle, prompting Todoroki to move out of the way. He swiped his ice spear upward to try and knock his weapon out of his hand, only for the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower to counter it by smacking the ice spear with the actual weapon itself. This resulted in the ice spear to completely shatter as ice shards flew all over into the air.

"Aha ha ha ha ha haa! Pathetic!" the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower taunted underneath his gas mask. Todoroki suddenly ignited his fist and shot out some flames, aiming directly at the heavy unit's gas mask, blinding him. "You can't hurt me! Hahaha!" the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower laughed. As the flames died down, his vision was restored only to see that Todoroki was no longer in front of him. "What the?!"

At that moment, he felt something stab his fuel tanks behind him, prompting him to turn around. There, he saw Todoroki stabbing his fuel tanks with an ice spear he made before ripping it out. Flammable liquid started to pour out of his fuel tank as Todoroki snapped his fingers, sending a single flare into the liquid. The liquid suddenly ignited as the fuel tank exploded, sending the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower flying away.

A group of Z.E.A.L. units continued to spray their firearms at Bakugo, who kept dodging each of their shots. He continuously shot his explosive palms towards their feet, sending parts of the ground to fly up into the air. Uraraka, whom decided to join in on the fight, touched each of the debris with her fingers before running off to cover. This went unnoticed by the Z.E.A.L. units as they were too busy focusing on Bakugo, desperately trying to shoot him. As they were backing up, they found that it was suddenly hard to pick up their feet, as if they were stuck to something.

They looked down to see that the whole entire compound floor in the area was littered in purple balls, with their boots stuck to them. "What the hell is this crap?!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner as he tried to lift his feet.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" shouts a voice. They looked to the side to see Mineta smiling deviously at them, tossing a ball up and down in his hand. "I had a healthy breakfast this morning so you guys should be stuck until tomorrow."

"You brat!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

He fired his assault rifle at Mineta, prompting the tiny 1-A student to scream and duck into cover. "Uraraka now!" Mineta shouts.

Uraraka pressed her fingertips together at that moment. "Release!" she exclaims.

The Z.E.A.L. units all looked up to see the pieces of debris that she touched were momentarily floating above them. All of a sudden, they started to fall towards them like a meteor shower; they all screamed as they tried to run away. However, Mineta's sticky balls proved to be a nuisance as they were stuck in place. The debris of rocks all tumbled onto them as they all fell over, with their boots coming clean right off while some of the soles got ripped off. The Z.E.A.L. units all groaned in pain as they were restrained by Mineta's balls.

"Nice job, Mineta!" Uraraka shouts in excitement. Mineta blushed furiously as he shot her a thumbs up. "I can't believe I said that." she muttered to herself afterwards.

Midoriya finished punching a Z.E.A.L. Beheader to the ground, barely using One for All at all. "_It's a good thing these guys are just normal people."_ he thought to himself. "_I can at least use One for All lower than 5% and not break any bones and still get the job done. Still. Frostbite will be hard to handle. He has taken on so many heroes and has always come out on top. But I have yet to see what he can actually do in person, and if I'm being honest, I'm kind of scared."_

"Deku!" Bakugo shouts, snapping him out of his inner thoughts. "BEHIND YOU, YOU NERD!"

Midoriya turned around to see a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner aiming his shotgun right at his face, giving no reaction time at all. All of a sudden, Bakugo planted his entire hand on the mask of the Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner and activated his Quirk. An explosion rang out as the Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner got sent to the ground as both his mask and gun got completely obliterated.

"Oww. I think you broke something." the downed Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner groaned in pain.

Midoriya turned to his childhood friend. "Thanks Kacchan." he says.

"Whatever." Bakugo grunted. "Just don't let it happen again. We're in the middle of an intense battle and I don't need you spacing out right now. The only person to beat you in a fight is me when I become the No. 1 Pro Hero."

Midoriya smiled at his childhood friend, glad that he hasn't changed a sinch. Meanwhile, a Z.E.A.L. Soldier fired his weapon from cover without peeking his head, hoping that he would be able to blindly hit someone. "This is stupid! We can't do anything!" shouts the Soldier.

_~Back up is on it's way! We'll be there in half a minute!~_ a Z.E.A.L. unit could be heard saying on his radio.

"Finally back up is coming!" shouts a RPG Shooter; he fired his rocket launcher afterwards.

_~We are bringing the brutes with us! Prepare for a lot of firepower! We are coming in from the North!~_

The Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner was suddenly taken out by Aoyama's Naval Laser, knocking him out of the fight. A row of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers aimed their rifles at a few Pro Heroes, specifically Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Best Jeanist, and Present Mic. They pulled the triggers as a barrage of bullets shot out of their barrels and towards the Pro Heroes. All of a sudden, Hanta Sero jumped up from behind them and activated his super move.

"Barricade Tape!" he shouts, shooting tape everywhere.

The tape managed to stop the bullets from hitting their targets while also restraining some of the Z.E.A.L. units. Sero landed on the ground with a confident grin while Death Arms patted his back, but due to his immense strength, accidentally knocked the lanky teen down. Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu was having a one on one duel with a Z.E.A.L. Swordsman, using her metal pole to block his attacks. She tried to attack him as many times but the Swordsman was a professional fighter, and continued to take the lead in the fight.

The Swordsman suddenly knocked the metal pole out of Yaoyorozu's hands before kicking her to the ground. The Swordsman raised his sword in the air, ready to slam it into her body. "You stay away from her boobs you masked idiot!" shouts a voice. The Z.E.A.L. Swordsman turned around only to be bombarded with purple balls. All of a sudden, red feathers were shot from nowhere as they pinned the now blinded Swordsman to the ground.

"Hawks!" Death Arms shouts. "About time you showed up!"

"I was out grabbing a bagel. But I came as fast as I could." Hawks nonchalantly says with a smile. "Nice job, kid! Not only did you save your friend but you gave me time to trap him! Very well done!" Hawks tells Mineta while shooting him a thumbs up.

Hawks flew away as Mineta walked over to Yaoyorozu and offered his hand. "My lady." he says, trying to talk in a sexy voice. Yaoyorozu merely shot him a deadpan expression as she picked herself up, dusting herself off. "Here you go." Mineta says, handing her metal pole back.

Yaoyorozu took the pole out of her hands. "Thanks… I guess." she sheepishly says.

"YOU GUESS?! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Mineta shouts. Right at that moment, an object was thrown to their feet. "Huh?"

The object suddenly exploded as a flash of white light blinded them and a loud ring blared in their ears. While they were momentarily stunned by the flashbang, a Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner closed the distance between the two as he aimed his shotgun at the two. His shotgun was suddenly snatched out of his hands by Dark Shadow as the sentient beast broke the gun in half with ease.

"What? Nooooo! That was my favorite guuuuuun!" the Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner shouts in dismay.

Dark Shadow punched the Shotgunner to the ground, knocking him out of commission as he groaned in the process. Gang Orca fired a hyper sonic blast from his head at a Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower, destroying the many molotovs on his flak jacket. The Molotov Thrower began screaming in agonizing pain as he started to run toward Gang Orca, in hopes of bringing him down with him. The No. 12 Pro Hero simply stepped to the side as the Molotov Thrower died in front of him, having been burnt alive.

Behind him, Shoji could be seen using his super move, Octoblow, and a barrage of Z.E.A.L. units. Sato, whom was beside him, threw a large speaker at a Z.E.A.L. Swordsman, instantly knocking him out. A bunch of Z.E.A.L. units were seen firing at an unknown source as green lightning zipped by them.

"He's too fast! I can't see!" shouts a Shotgunner.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna leave him in a pile of parts!" shouts a Beheader.

Midoriya bounced off the wall as he aimed himself towards the Z.E.A.L. Beheader. "One for All: Full Cowl: 15%!" he shouts.

He suddenly kicked the Z.E.A.L. Beheader right in the torso and sent him flying into a wall, no doubt breaking some bones in his body. Midoriya quickly used one super kick to knock out the rest of the Z.E.A.L. units in an instant as they all fell down. The One for All Quirk user panted as he powered down before taking a look at his surroundings. He noted that a bunch of the Z.E.A.L. army has been incapacitated and out of the picture, though there were some groups that were still fighting. He also noted some dead or injured Pro Heroes lying on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. Right now, all he wanted, was for the fight to stop and find Frostbite and put an end to his plans.

All of a sudden, at that very moment, several jeeps rolled into the area with mounted guns on the back. The Z.E.A.L. units were on the mounted guns and began firing them onto the heroes, killing them all instantly. As if on cue, several Z.E.A.L. Minigunners and Z.E.A.L. Flamethrowers began to slowly march their way into the compound with their own weapons.

"They brought backup!" Death Arms shouts.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Present Mic shouted into his directional speaker.

The violent shockwave got shot into a truck as it flipped over, sending the driver and gunner flying out of the vehicle. Aizawa threw his scarf at another gunner on a truck and pulled him off before slamming him into a wall while Kamui Woods fired some branches from his fingertips. The branches quickly ensnared the gunner before he was lifted into the air.

The Z.E.A.L. Minigunners continued to fire his large weapon at the heroes, killing a lot of them with the high caliber weapon. Bakugo concentrated his power into his palm as he aimed it at one of the Z.E.A.L. Minigunners, before finally releasing it.

"AP AUTO CANNON!" he shouts out the name of his super move.

A barrage of concentrated blasts from his palms as they struck one of the Z.E.A.L. Minigunners, breaking his gun as well as knocking him out. Aoyama concentrated his Navel Laser into Sparkle Belt and shoulders, as his sparkling face dazzled the audience.

"Navel Laser Buffet." he says in a dreamy like tone.

A barrage of Naval Lasers shot from his body as it hit another Z.E.A.L. Minigunner; meanwhile, Midoriya had just finished slamming his foot onto the hood of a truck, flipping it over as the gunner fell onto the ground. Another Z.E.A.L. Minigunner continued to fire his weapon as several Z.E.A.L. Swordsmen came running from behind him, all with their swords in their hands.

One of the Z.E.A.L. Swordsman jumped into the air and did a flip before slashing the air with his energized sword, sending a vertical energy beam towards Todoroki. The prodigy countered by forming a large ice wall, only for it to be completely demolished as the energy beam hit Todoroki, knocking him to the ground. All of a sudden, a tongue wrapped itself around the Z.E.A.L. Swordsman as Asui came out from her hiding spot, landing directly onto the Swordsman.

"Ribbit. Sorry about that. I didn't want you hurting any more of my friends." she says in her croaky voice.

A Z.E.A.L. Swordsman was in a heated battle with Mezo Shoji, who kept his distance from the belligerent swordsman. He used his super move, Octoblow, to lay out a bombardment of punches directly into the swordsman's face, successfully knocking him out. He turned to the side only to gasp underneath his mask; he extended his arms as they latched onto some beams on the ceiling, pulling himself up just in time for flames to hit the spot where he was standing. A Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower slowly marched into the area, his flamethrower in his hands.

He saw a row of heroes all cooped up behind cover as bullets flew passed them, coming from the many Z.E.A.L. units on the opposite side of the warehouse. The heroes suddenly noticed the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower as they all grew scared expressions. The heavy unit pulled the trigger of the flamethrower as he set the heroes on fire, all screaming in agony.

However, he didn't hear anything because of his mask. Not only that, but his gas mask was fitted with headphones so that way he was able to listen to music while delivering his fiery assault.

_We mash up the place_

_Turn up the bass_

_And mek dem all have fun_

_A-we ablaze the fire_

_Make it bun dem_

"Aha ha ha ha ha haaa! Buuuurn, sexy!" the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower laugh maniacally underneath his mask.

_We mash up the place_

_Turn up the bass_

_And mek sum soundboy run_

_And we will end your week_

_Just like a Sunday_

Crust had to continue to use his Shield Quirk to counter the high caliber bullets coming from the Z.E.A.L. Minigunner's minigun. All of a sudden, a bullet entered his shoulder, causing the brute to hiss in pain; he turned to the side to see Snipe aiming his revolver around him. He suddenly aimed his minigun at the Pro Hero/teacher, only for Snipe to fire several bullets from his revolver. He manipulated the bullets into entering one of the barrels of the minigun, and as soon as the Z.E.A.L. Minigunner fired his gun, it exploded due to it jamming and overheating.

Hound Dog suddenly piled on top of the Z.E.A.L. Minigunner and pinned him to the ground; finally, the last Minigunner was currently aiming his minigun at a group of heroes, slaughtering them in an instant. All of a sudden, Sato, whom was in his Sugar Rush mode, came up from behind the Minigunner and planted a powerful punch to his face before grabbing said minigun. He slammed the minigun onto the ground as it shattered before punching the brute once more in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower continued to spread fire around the area, still listening to his Skrillex music in his headphones. All of a sudden, foam started to cover his entire gas mask, blinding him; Yaoyorozu dropped the fire extinguisher that she just created before grabbing her metal pole. She jabbed the metal pole right into the gas mask, cracking the mask as well as blinding the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower some more. She suddenly used the pole as a lever to lift the large man and slam him onto the ground, where the fuel tank combusted.

The Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower suddenly got set on fire as his muffled screams could be heard from his gas mask. Todoroki suddenly doused the flames with his ice, saving the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower's life as he began to undress himself. When he got out of his fireproof suit, the Z.E.A.L. Flamethrower was revealed to be a scrawny man with a buzz cut. The heavy Z.E.A.L. unit looked all around him to see that he was surrounded from all different directions.

"Shit." he whined as he looked down.

* * *

Kirishima, Mina, and Ojiro had just got to the bomb room, finding out that it was completely destroyed as rubble piled up in the area. "Kaminari! Jiro! Are you two alright?!" Mina shouts.

"Bro! Can you hear me?!" Kirishima shouted as well.

There were no answers from inside, which momentarily stopped each of their hearts. "We need to move this rubble immediately. They could still be alive." Ojiro says.

"Not so fast." says a voice. The trio suddenly turned around to see Izumi, Chains, and Ryuji standing behind them, all of them wearing their masks. "You guys ain't going nooooowheeeeeere… Did I say it right?" Chains asks his friend.

"You managed to mess up the simplest line ever given to you in your entire life." Ryuji responds, face palming his mask.

"That's not true. I messed up my single line for my 3rd grade play on Hamlet." Chains retorted.

"I hate Hamlet." Izumi mutters.

"What?! How can you hate Hamlet! It's such a good musical!" Mina shouts in dismay.

"That's Hamilton, Mina." Ojiro corrected.

Mina grew an embarrassed, blank expression afterwards as her entire face shrunk. "Oh."

"Point is, you're not going anywhere!" Ryuji shouts, aiming brass knuckles at them.

"Of course we're not going anywhere. We need to save our friends inside." Kirishima replies.

"No, I meant that rhetorically as in like you're not going anywhere without a- Ah! You know! Just square up, alright! We'll kick all of your asses!" Ryuji shouts.

The three students gave the three criminals blank looks as they all simultaneously used their Quirks. Kirishima hardened his entire body while Mina covered her arms in acid while Ojiro simply slammed his tail onto the ground. The three masked terrorists simply stood there staring at the three students, having unknown expressions under their masks.

"You were bluffing, huh?" Izumi asks Ryuji, breaking the moment of silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was bluffing." Ryuji replies.

For a moment, nothing happened, until the three masked terrorists ran across the catwalk, desperately trying to get away from the three students. "RETREAT RETREEEEAAAAAT!" Chains shouts among them.

Ojiro suddenly landed in front of them after having lept over them before slamming his tail into Izumi, sending him over the edge of the catwalk. "OH NO!" Izumi shouts.

The young man landed in some boxes on the ground floor; a Z.E.A.L. Beheader suddenly turned around after hearing the sound of something crashing. At that moment, Bakugo punched the Beheader in the face, sending him falling to the ground. Chains and Ryuji stood back to back as the three U.A. students surrounded them. Chains quickly grabbed his sword while Ryuji grabbed his handgun.

"You heroes won't stop us!" Ryuji tells the three. "Even if we go down, our actions will go down in history! We will change the world and make it a better place for us! Frostbite said so!"

"Don't you get it? Frostbite doesn't care about you guys!" Ojiro exclaims.

"He called you idiots for crying out loud!" Mina added.

"Well he may not respect us, but without us, he wouldn't be here! We have a symbolic relationship!" Chains countered.

"Symbiotic." Ryuji corrected.

"That too!" Chains says, resulting in Ryuji slapping his own mask with his palm.

"So murdering innocents is alright if you're changing the world?" Kirishima asks.

"That's not the point at all!" Ryuji shouts. "You think we WANTED to murder people?! Hell! I'm from Yakuza! I was promised that the heroes wouldn't bother us again if we joined Z.E.A.L.! The world is messed up for people like us! People with no powers or Quirks! We're basically tools everyone else can use! Stepping stones! It's tiring! Frostbite promised a new world and took action! Yes, he's deranged. No argument there. But he's standing up to the society in a violent and hostile way because he wasn't given a choice! You saw what happened! Those heroes attacked him at the plaza! I saw the report and you could clearly see that he was asking for help!"

"Okay, so some of the heroes messed up. Big deal." Ojiro responds.

"There are heroes out there who are just bad, if not worse, than the villains!" Chains adds. "That's our current society?! Relying on heroes that only care form themselves?! We Quirkless are proof of that and we had enough! We are changing the current society and reshaping it into our image!"

"Well technically he's aiming for a world of no Quirks and no heroes and that he would be the supreme ruler but it's close enough." Ryuji corrected.

"Wait, when did he say this? I wasn't aware of that." Chains replies in a confused manner.

"You weren't here when he said that."

"Well either way you're not stopping us from achieving our goals!"

"So come on! Give it your best! We'll kill you even _IF_ you're children!" Ryuji shouts. Mina responded by shooting acid at his gun, resulting in it melting in his hand. He watched the gun turn to liquid as the remaining contents slipped out of his hand. "Point made."

Chains suddenly lunged forward at Mina with his sword, yelling out a war cry. Mina shot out some acid towards the sword only for it to dissolve as soon as the energy touched the blade. "What the?!" she exclaims. Chains slammed the sword on the catwalk, only for Mina to dodge it at the last second. Kirishima went in to punch Chains, missing him as the masked terrorist moved his head. He slashed his sword at Kirishima's torso, cutting him while actually drawing blood.

"AGH!" he shouts, grabbing his wound. "How did he do that with my Quirk activated? I'm pretty much indestructible when I harden."

"This sword is radiating with Quirk suppressing energy given to us by a colleague of ours." Chains replies. "With that, this can disable ANY Emitter and Transformation type Quirk. And since this doubles as a sword, it also takes care of Mutant type Quirks as well!" As if on cue, Ojiro slammed his tail into the back of Chains' head, knocking his mask off his face as a dizzy expression was plastered on it. "Ooh. I forgot about him."

With that, Chains fell forward as he passed out from the strike behind his head. Ryuji watched his remaining partner fall unconscious as he turned to the other three, realizing that he was the last one standing. "Um… Bye!" He suddenly jumped out the window as he began to plummet towards the ocean. "Bad mistake!" Ryuji landed in the water, completely unharmed.

The three students looked out the window where Ryuji jumped out, all bewildered at the move he just made. "That was pretty neat." Mina says.

"Come on! We need to get back to Kaminari and Jiro!" Kirishima exclaims as he and the other two run back to the pile of rubble.

* * *

Hagakure peeked her head from behind a wall and into a dark room; there, she saw the Prime Minister tied up in the chair along with several Z.E.A.L. units surrounding him. Including the second in command of the group, Akira "Nova" Hikari. Hikari was wearing a mouth mask with a jaw pattern on it along with some night vision goggles that looked to be inspired by Splintercell. Having no reason to be cautious seeing how she was invisible, she began to casually walk into the room, thinking it would be easy.

Unfortunately for her, Hikari aimed her pistol towards the ground and fired at it, barely hitting her toes, scaring her. "That's far enough." she says. "You think I couldn't see you? These goggles have heat vision built in them. Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you can hide your body heat. Yuki knew you would try to sneak into here, which is why he gave me these goggles. He also knows of your super move, Light Refraction, back at the Hero Licensing Exam. In fact, that's the reason why he had me move the Prime Minister into this room. No light, no super move."

"So," Hagakure says. "did he think of everything or just the basics?"

"There's a reason why your sneak attack on us failed." Hikari replies. "While he planned for you guys to be taken out at the fireworks factory, he still had this place booby trapped with live explosives in case you called out his bluff."

A Z.E.A.L. Shotgunner stifled a laugh. "Booby." he says, trying not to laugh.

"So refreshing to work for a man like Yuki. Back up plans for his back up plans." Hikari says. "And you know what the best part is for us? There's nothing you can do. Take one more step and I shoot you. Take another and I blow the Prime Minister's brains out of his skull. These are the choices a hero has to face, trainee. So tell me, what are you going to choose? The Prime Minister… or… your own life."

"That's an easy question. I choose the Prime Minister. AS IN SAVE HIM! NOT TAKE HIS LIFE!" Hagakure panicklingly exclaimed at the last moment.

"You'd rather risk your life to save someone else?" Hikari asks. "I don't understand you heroes one bit. You say you would but you always end up going back on your word. We're living proof of that."

"I'm sorry that the world wronged you but kidnapping the Prime Minister won't solve anything." Hagakure says.

"But it'll destroy everything else." Hikari responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Hikari feigned confusion. "You see, _we_ kidnapped the Prime Minister so we could get the launch codes so we can not only take out the city but everyone else as well. That way, a new World War will spark and soon, every city will be demolished, killing everyone with Quirks. We will walk upon the ashes and Yuki will rule the new world for the Quirkless and for Z.E.A.L.."

"You're insane!" Hagakure shouts.

"Blame the world for this. Heroes only brought nothing but misery to us, and you and your friends will be the first to realize this… Ooooh, I almost forgot. Now that we told you everything…" Hikari pulled the hammer down on her pistol. "It's time to die."

"Wait! Before you kill me, just tell me… Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"I thought I told you. We Quirkless have it bad. We just want our chance to live in harmony and not in the shadows of those with Quirks." Hikari replies.

"Is that all?" Hagakure asks. "You don't have any personal reasons? Maybe a friend betrayed you? A family member?... Someone died."

Hikari's eyes widened as soon as she said that as flashbacks to when her little sister died flashed in her mind at that moment. "Heroes… They say they will protect everyone… but they always end up disappointing us!" Hikari shouts in anger. "They can't save everyone and you know what pisses me off?! That they don't care who dies, just as long as they get the spotlight on TV!"

"So someone close to you died?" Hagakure asks.

"Why do you care?!" Hikari harshly asks.

"Because I know what its like." Hagakure replies. "I had a middle school friend that wanted to be a hero but she got killed by a villain. At first, I blamed the heroes for not saving her, but I realized that they were only doing their jobs. There were other people that needed saving and my friend was just unlucky. But you know what I did? I didn't get angry. I took her death as motivation to become a Pro Hero! To protect everyone! My friend may be dead but she will always be in my heart! I want to be a hero because I want to protect the world and people like her! I want to protect people from villains! And I'm not going to stop just because you have a gun pointed at me! That's what heroes do! They protect EVERYONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Hikari shouts. "I've had about enough of you… Time to die."

"NOW OJIRO!" Hagakure shouts.

"What?!" Hikari and the Z.E.A.L. units immediately turned around and began firing their weapons behind them to shoot whoever she yelled at. However, to their surprise, they realized that no one was there and they were instead shooting at the wall. "_No one's there!"_ Hikari said in her mind.

She turned back around only to have her goggles pulled down and slammed onto the ground where the lenses cracked. "AAH! I CAN'T SEE!" Hikari shouts.

"We don't know where she is!" shouts a Z.E.A.L. Swordsman. "Our masks only have night vision and not heat vision!"

"Hand me my goggles you idiots!" A Z.E.A.L. Beheader handed her goggles back to which she put on. However, to her horror, she realized that the goggles were broken. "It broke!"

A force suddenly struck the back of her neck as she fell down. "OH!" exclaims a Z.E.A.L. Soldier. One by one, each of the Z.E.A.L. units got taken out by Hagakure as she knocked each of them out, all resulting in them falling onto the floor. The Prime Minister struggled in his restraints only to feel them loosen; he looked behind him to see that no one was there.

"You okay, Mr. Prime Minister sir?" Hagakure's voice asked.

The Prime Minister blew a sigh of relief. "I'm fine. I just want out of here." he says.

"Come on." Hagakure lifted the Prime Minister as she placed his arm around her shoulder. "The others are fighting the masked bad guys. We'll get you to a safe place."

Right at that moment, she was blasted by an energy beam that sent her flying into the wall. She groaned in pain as both she and the Prime Minister fell to the floor. She looked up to see Hikari picking herself back up, her mouth mask cracked and badly destroyed. Her entire palm was enlightened with light yellow energy as she glared at the spot where she thought Hagakure was with daggers.

"I've built up so much power after years of suppressing my Quirk." she says.

"She has powers?" Hagakure asks herself.

"I'm like a volcano at this point." Hikari continues. "I have so much power built up and stored inside me. I've been using drugs to suppress my Quirk! But now that I'm off the medication, I am radiating with powers! I can feel the sunlight in my veins! My Quirk is Solarbeam, and it allows me to absorb sunlight into my body and shoot it out of my hands! I'VE SPENT 6 YEARS OF BUILDING UP ENERGY AND NOW I CAN FINALLY UNLEASH IT! You will not get away from me… you BITCH!"

She fired a solarbeam blast from her palms as it impacted Hagakure; the blast was so powerful that it sent her crashing through the wall and into the next room. Hikari stepped inside the room via the hole she made as Hagakure groaned in pain, trying to pick herself up as dust and dirt got all over her body, making her partly visible.

"Get up you bitch." Hikari says, stepping into the room. "I'm not done beating you yet. If you liked that, then stand because you're gonna _LOOOVE_ this." She built up power in her hands as she shot Hagakure a menacing grin.

* * *

A bunch of Z.E.A.L. units got sent flying into the storage room of the waterfront as fire blasted through the door. Endeavor entered the room as he threw an unconscious Z.E.A.L. Beheader to the ground, a determined expression on his face.

"Frostbite. Come on out. Surrender and I promise I won't melt you." Endeavor calls out.

The No. 1 Pro Hero continued to search through the storage room while his allies were busy fighting his minions. It wasn't dark but it was damp, though he could still see the contents inside the storage room. At that moment, he heard the sound of snow crunching beside him, prompting him to turn around. He was going to fire a stream of flame at the direction where he heard the noise so he could get the jump on his enemy. However, before he could even fire out his Quirk, Frostbite stabbed a syringe right into his neck, injecting some sort of fluid in his body.

"Peekaboo, Endeavor." he says, injecting Endeavor with the syringe.

Endeavor felt the fluid hit his bloodstream as he immediately felt weak. He grabbed his neck as Frostbite pulled out the syringe and threw it on the floor carelessly.

"What the-…?" Endeavor asks, feeling weak.

"I'll be the first to admit," Frostbite says, pacing back and forth while not taking his eyes off Endeavor. "my men can't take on that amount of heroes. They're idiots who are only good at firing guns. The only reason why I'm leading them is because I'm worth a damn to them. In their eyes, I'm their hero. A better hero than you and your dogs ever were to the Quirkless. They may not be able to take them out, but you Endeavor, the number one Pro Hero… you are strong enough to fight your allies."

"Oh shit." Endeavor mumbled as he fell into a chair. His hearing was muffled as his own voice deepened while his vision blurred. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Even I can't take on that many Pro Heroes at once." Frostbite ignored and continued to rant. "Me! The most powerful being in the world! Even more powerful than All Might!... Well, back when he used to be All Might. We make a great team, you and I, Endeavor. Together, we are strong enough to take on any Pro Hero that faces us. You're going to be the reason I escaped and when you wake up, you will have to deal with that for the rest of your hero career."

"I'll never join you." Endeavor says in a drunken state.

"I know… That's why I injected you with an hallucinogenic. Your mind will create things your body thinks are real. That was the only way for you to join me and allow me to escape this mess." Frostbite reveals.

Endeavor felt his body grow more weak by the second. "You v… villain." he stammers.

"I take no pleasure in this. Really I don't!" Frostbite tells him with a sinister smile.

Endeavor stood up as he went to face his enemy, except to stumble pass him. Frostbite turned him around and faced him right in the face, staring at him in the eye. With no use of strength at all, Frostbite gently tapped Endeavor's forehead and tipped him, causing him to fall backwards. Endeavor hit the ground as he felt his whole body grow numb. At that moment, Frostbite towered over him and looked him right in the eyes, looking down on him.

"A piece of advice," he says. "try not to stand up too fast when you wake up. The head rush will cause you to pass out again."

With that said, Frostbite left Endeavor's peripheral vision before he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Sato had just finished throwing an assault truck out of the area, as it exploded upon impact. "We're almost done here!" Power Loader shouts. "We just have a few more soldiers and then we can face Frostbite!"

"How do you think Endeavor is handling him?" Sero asks.

* * *

"Knowing him, he's got this under control."

Endeavor did NOT have the situation under control, as he was on his knees grabbing his head in pain. He suddenly snapped his head upward, revealing shrunken, shaking pupils. Through his vision, he saw numerous versions of Frostbite, all walking around him, taunting him. True to the snow villain's word, his mind was creating hallucinations and illusions that his body thinks are real. At this point, he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a loud roar was heard throughout the entire waterfront.

At that moment, everyone stopped fighting as they turned to the direction where the yell came from. All of a sudden, one of the officers burst into fire as Endeavor jumped out of the window, landing on the ground in a superhero pose.

"Endeavor." Hawks greeted. "Did you beat Frostbite?"

Endeavor looked up to see Frostbite hovering over him, and behind him were more versions of Frostbite. He looked all around him to see that he was surrounded by no one else but Frostbite, while the entire background was black. His hands suddenly got set on fire as rage entered his system, his breathing becoming shaky. Hawks backed up a bit as he saw Endeavor's expression.

"Uum… Enji?" he asks.

"Frostbite…" Endeavor mutters. His entire body suddenly set ablaze as he glared at every single person in the entire waterfront. "YOU ARE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

The real Frostbite smiled deviously at the scene happening in front of him from high in the shadows of the ceiling. "'Will you walk into my parlour?' said the Spider to the Fly." he quoted with a sinister smile.

* * *

**(****I tried to give each of the students important scenes for diversity. I gotta give each of them a moment and I feel like I did that. I especially liked writing Hagakure's scene. Poor girl needs more development in the show.**

**I hate to admit this… but I was listening to Skrillex's Banagarang.**

**YEAH I KNOW! SUE ME! No, don't actually. I can't afford to lose more money :c**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may seem kind of, ya know, messy. That's because I had to go back and include some scenes I forgot. The armored pickup truck back up scene. Also ran out of ideas on how the students can beat the Z.E.A.L troops so I just basically said, "Fuck it. I'm winging it from here." Also forgot to include Snipe.**

**I"m sorry that I'm not including all the Pro Heroes into this part. I'm trying, alright. I tried to include as many heroes as possible but it's difficult writing scenes on how they defeat the troops without making it seem redundant.**

**I'm just gonna stop talking now.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	26. Compound Assault: Part 3

**(Can Flex Tape fix my broken and traumatic childhood?)**

* * *

Several Z.E.A.L. Snipers were perched on the roof of the fireworks factory outposts as guards patrolled the ground below. A Z.E.A.L. Soldier could be seen cleaning his gun while a Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower was playing with a lighter, turning it off and on again. A few Z.E.A.L. Shotgunners could be seen grouped up together smoking cigarettes out of boredom. A Z.E.A.L. Beheader could be seen throwing several knives into a picture of All Might.

"Ah. Stupid heroes. Let 'em keep this shithole." complained a Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

Needless to say the entire outpost was heavily guarded by Z.E.A.L. troops both inside and outside. A lone Z.E.A.L. Sniper was in the guard tower, looking through his binoculars when suddenly his radio turned on.

_~Badger 4, do you see anything?~_ the voice on the radio asks.

The Z.E.A.L. Sniper continued to scope out the area with his binoculars, not seeing a single hero in sight. He lowered his binoculars as he grabbed his radio to report in.

"Negative. No heroes in sight." he responds.

The Z.E.A.L. Sniper that was perched on the roof groaned in annoyance as he threw his head back. "Oh my GOD! When are they coming here?! Is their plan to bore us to death? Because if it is, it's working!" he complained.

"They should have been here by now. Where are they?" the other Z.E.A.L. Sniper asks.

His radio suddenly turned on. _~Maybe they got the wrong location.~_ guesses a Beheader on the radio.

"Hey, check in with the base and ask them what's happening." suggests the second Sniper.

The first Sniper grabbed his radio from his belt and turned it on. "This is Badger Base reporting to Frozen Base. What's your situation?" he asks. He got no response shortly afterwards. "Frozen Base, we aren't getting any heroes over here. Are you sure Frostbite gave them the directions?" Once again, no response could be heard. "Hey! Who's on?!"

"Why aren't they answering?" the second Sniper asks.

The first Sniper places his radio back to his belt. "Probably something jamming the signal. I'll try again another time. They better not be sitting on their asses like the lazy assholes they are." the Sniper complains.

* * *

Said "lazy assholes" we're all laid out on the ground either ensnared or knocked out as their bodies littered the entire compound floor. Groaning could be heard from the ones that were still conscious but were trapped or incapacitated. Endeavor's fiery boots walked passed a few Z.E.A.L. units as he marched his way toward the heroes and heroes-in-training, all with a glare on his face.

"Endeavor. What's going on?" Hawks asks cautiously.

Through Endeavor's vision, he only saw Frostbite hovering over him, a sinister smile on his face. Back in reality, Endeavor created a fireball in his hand and threw it at No. 2 Pro Hero. Hawks barely got hit as he managed to dodge the fireball at the last second before more fireballs were being thrown at him.

"Hey! Come on! I understand that I'm not your favorite guy but I don't think I deserve this!" Hawks says in an unusually calm manner.

"You monster!" Endeavor shouts back.

"I wouldn't say _that_. I'm more of a laid back trickster if you ask me." Hawks corrected.

"You murdered hundreds!" Endeavor continues. "Innocent lives lost for your insidious plan you living pile of snow! You walking snowman! You don't deserve to live! Tartarus isn't enough for you! You deserve to burn in the deepest parts of hell and I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN THERE MYSELF!"

"Wait what?" Hawks questioned, genuinely confused.

"Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn!"

His entire fist was engulfed with fire as he threw a powerful punch towards the Wing Hero. Hawks only dodged it by the very last millisecond as parts of his wings got singed. Endeavor shot out another blast of fire at Hawks, to which he used his giant wings to blow the fireball out of existence. Though he still got burned by the remaining flares that were still intact when he destroyed the fireball.

"What's gotten into him?" Ectoplasm asks.

"I don't know! Is he under some sort of trance or something?" Kamui Woods asked as well.

"Can Frostbite do that? How many abilities does he have?!" Mineta panicky asks. "First he can shape shift then he can manipulate snow all together, then he can freeze anyone and give them frostbite! NOW HE CAN CONTROL PEOPLE'S MINDS?! HE'S A WALKING NIGHTMARE!"

"No. I don't think he can." Aizawa says.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Aizawa's right." Yaoyorozu responds. "Remember what Endeavor just said. He called Hawks a 'living pile of snow' and a 'walking snowman'. He's no doubt talking about Frostbite."

"Then why is he attacking us?!" Shoji asks as Sato beside him got hit by a fireball.

"Old geezer has finally lost it! He joined the villains!" Bakugo shouts, firing a concentrated blast at Endeavor.

"My father is many things but a villain isn't one of them. Something else is going on." Todoroki says.

"I think he's been drugged." Yaoyorozu theorizes.

"What?!" Death Arms gasps.

Behind him, Bakugo could be seen being taken out by a fireball, sending him flying into a wall. "Bullshit!" his shout could be heard.

"Think about it." Yaoyorozu continues as she dodges more of Endeavor's attacks. "Why would he refer Hawks to descriptions that perfectly match Frostbite himself? He either must be under some sort of mind control or a trance, or has been drugged. It's most-" She was forced to stop talking as she used her shield to block a fireball. "It's most likely the latter since Z.E.A.L. doesn't have any members with Quirks! Remember? Their entire organization is full of Quirkless people! So Frostbite must've drugged him! Or at least one of his men have!"

She was sent flying away when a rogue fire blast hit her. "So what does that mean?!" Mineta asks.

"It means we have to get rid of the drug out of his body now!" Tokoyami answers.

In the background, a random hero could be seen falling onto the second floor balcony before falling onto a large speaker, breaking it. "How do we do that when he's attacking every single one of us?! AH!" Mineta was sent flying by a fire blast.

"I will eliminate you and your terror cell off the face of this planet once and for all!" Endeavor shouts in rage.

He concentrated his blasts into his fingertips as he used his super move, Hell Spider, shooting out the blasts from his fingertips. The thin lines of blasts were shooting toward a group of random heroes, who all looked at the blast with expressions of shock. The thin lines of the concentrated blast each penetrated the heroes before Endeavor manipulated the threads, slicing each of the heroes into pieces.

"Endeavor! Stop! You're killing our own!" Death Arms shouts at the drugged Endeavor.

The No. 1 Pro Hero snapped his attention at Death Arms and began firing consecutive blasts of fire from his fists. Before the blasts could hit Death Arms, Crust got in front of him and activated his Quirk, creating a shield to protect the two. Meanwhile, up in the shadows of the waterfront ceiling, Frostbite crouched on his knees on a beam, watching as Endeavor was attacking his own allies in his drug fueled rage.

A small, sinister smile was on his face as his bloodshot eyes watched Endeavor's every movement. Through his own vision, he saw Endeavor firing blasts of heat at Shoji, hitting him and sending him flying before punching Bakugo who went in to fight him. Like usual, everything in his blurry vision was tainted red while his hearing was muffled, hearing on the muffled shots of the blasts from Endeavor and the other heroes.

"Everything went sideways at first," Frostbite says to himself, "but now I have my own toy to play with. Endeavor will not only kill his allies but also allow me and my team to escape the compound. When he comes back to reality, he will find out what he did and he'll be haunted by his actions for the remainder of his hero career. After all, he wasn't strong enough to withstand the drug's effects. This is something he will _not_ definitely come back from. His past will forever remind him of his failures. Suffering until death. He'll be shunned from society as he will be forever known as the traitor who killed his allies. Now he'll know what it's like watching your entire world turn on you before your eyes. Now he'll know what it's like living my life."

Todoroki unleashed a huge wall of ice from the ground towards his father, only for Endeavor to instantly destroy it with his Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn super move. A female hero fired electricity from her fingertips at the No. 1 Pro Hero, only from him to swiftly dodge it. Through Endeavor's vision, multiple Frostbites could be seen taunting him as they continued to send out various attacks at him. Endeavor shot out some heat rays from his fists at the Frostbites all around him, causing them to disappear into thin air. However, for every Frostbite he destroyed, at least two or three more arrived in thin air.

"Why won't you die?!" Endeavor asks, firing more fireballs at his enemies.

Midoriya and Aoyama both dodged the fireballs as they singed the ground behind them. "We need to find a way to get the drug out of his body!" Aizawa exclaims.

"How can we when he's in attack mode?" Sero asks.

"Leave him to me! I always wanted a good fight!" Bakugo aggressively shouts. "I wanted to fight All Might but since he's retired, I guess I'll have to deal with Icyhot's father instead!"

With that, Bakugo lunged toward the Flame Hero. "Kacchan! Stop! Let me help you! You're going to get hurt!" Midoriya called out to his rival.

"I'm helping too." Todoroki says.

Midoriya turned to his friend, immediately understanding what he meant. "I get it." he says. "You want to save your father so he won't make any mistakes in his hero career. You care about him even though you don't show it and all you want is to save him."

"Actually, I want to fight him just so I can prove I'm better than him." Todoroki replies.

Midoriya felt a sweat drop down the back of his head. "I guess that works too." he says.

Bakugo propelled himself forward by using his explosions from his palms, reducing the distance between him and Endeavor. The drugged Flame Hero built up some power in his palms before unleashing it at the Explosion Quirk user. Bakugo managed to propel himself out of the way on time, dodging the attack as he himself began to build up power. He managed to close the distance to where he was now a few feet from the No. 1 Pro Hero and used his super move, "STUN GRENADE!" he shouts.

At that instant, Endeavor was blinded by the bright flash as he stumbled backwards. Midoriya suddenly leapt into the air and built up a vast amount of power into his legs. "One for All: Full Cowl!" he shouts. He slammed his ankle right into Endeavor's head, sending the Flame Hero flying into some cages where the hostages that Z.E.A.L. kept were at. Upon the cages being destroyed, the hostages all immediately ran out of their cages and fled the compound. Frostbite couldn't help but scowl from the shadows.

"Damn, Midoriya." he growls. "You're ruining everything! I'll give Endeavor some more time before I step in. If you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself."

* * *

A blast of light crashed through a wall as a figure that was covered in floating dust landed on the debris. Hagakure's groaning could be heard as the floating dust picked itself up, while Hikari stepped inside the room. Hikari's palms were radiating with a light yellow energy as she balled her hands into fists, a sadistic grin on her face.

"Come on. I thought you were training to be a hero?" Hikari taunts.

Hagakure picked herself up, only to be blasted away by Hikari's Solarbeam. She crashed into a wall as she created a crater in the aftermath. Hikari stepped over some rocks as she continued to approach the badly wounded invisible girl.

"Is this what the prestigious U.A. has to offer?" Hikari continues to taunt. "Just a pathetic weakling with an even weaker Quirk? How'd someone like you manage to get in the school anyhow? Nothing is special about you, other than you're invisible. You have no powers, no advantages to combat. You got nothing. Your Quirk is weak… You're practically Quirkless!"

"It's not about how strong the Quirk is. It's about how you use it!" Hagakure shouted.

She lunged forward as she began to deliver a barrage of punches. However, Hikari managed to step aside each time she punched before using her arm to block Hagakure's own arm. "It's useless." she says. "I can avoid any of your attacks thanks to the dust and dirt all over you. Just give up. You're overpowered. You can't beat me. You can't beat any of us. We're like a parasite. We stay with you and the effects continue to go on even AFTER we're gone."

"You're right about the parasite thing but for the wrong reason." Hagakure retorts. "You're like a parasite because you're hurting our city! The entire country! There's nothing good about a parasite and you know that! How is changing the world justified for killing innocent people!"

"Because it's right!" Hikari shouts.

"It's right? It's right?! NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT!"

Hagakure used her leg to trip Hikari and sent her falling to the ground; the Z.E.A.L. Second in Command saw a floating dust footprint lower towards her face. She quickly grabbed the footprint and stopped the attack, stopping Hagakure from stepping on her face, in the nonsexual way of course.

"You ignorant brat!" Hikari spouts. "Don't you realize we're trying to build a better world! Apparently not! Because all you heroes care about yourselves! If you were _really_ heroes, you'd be helping us!"

"We will never kill innocents! That's what's dividing the heroes and you villains! We know right from wrong! You don't!" Hagakure shouts back.

"What defines right and wrong?" Hikari asks.

She suddenly shot out a solarbeam of energy from her palms, hitting Hagakure right in the face, she thinks. Hagakure got sent flying into the air before landing on the ground on her back, covering her body with more dirt and dust. She quickly picked herself up as she went in for a punch, only to be taken out by another one of Hikari's solarbeam blasts. Hikari built up more power in her palms before blasting her with a powerful solarbeam blast, crashing right through the wall.

Hagakure was now outside next to one of the unconscious Z.E.A.L. Soldiers she took out earlier. She looked up to see Hikari stepping over the hole in the wall. She suddenly ripped off her jacket and shirt, revealing a gray tank top underneath them, as well as a large cleavage. Her skin suddenly started to shine brightly as she began to absorb the sun's rays. She felt power flowing through her veins as she charged up her solarbeam blasts; she unleashed a large beam of pure light into Hagakure, sending her flying into the air before she hit a container.

"The more sunlight I absorb, the more power I have." Hikari starts to explain. "The way my Quirk works is that I work as a solar panel. I can absorb the sunlight that powers me throughout the day, even through the night. And on sunny days, like today, my power becomes limitless! Besides Endeavor, I can probably defeat Yuki single handedly! Though I wouldn't leave room for doubt on his end, seeing how he's a formidable foe. I mean, after all, he has taken on numerous heroes and has come out successful as each outcome."

"That's cool and all but you don't know one thing about me." Hagakure responds, picking herself back up.

"What's that?"

"I can use the light," her entire body began to shine brightly. "as my own weapon as well! Light Refraction!"

Hikari was suddenly blinded by the bright light, prompting her to use her hands to cover her face. "Aaaah! What the hell?!" She was suddenly punched in the gut before becoming the victim of a brutal assault. Hagakure wasted no time as she began to violently punch and kick Hikari over and over again, finally getting the upper hand in the fight. After delivering another punch to Hikari's face that sent her sliding backwards, the Z.E.A.L. General had lost enough patience with the fight at hand.

"Eragh! I've had about enough of you!" she shouts. She began to build up a vast amount of power in her palms as she charged up a lot of sunlight. "Solarbeam Surprise!"

She fired a large beam of pure energy and light from her hands as it got shot towards the invisible girl. However, as the large beam of light got closer to Hagakure, she started to manipulate it at the last second, sending it right back at Hikari. The Z.E.A.L. General gasped in shock as she was struck by her own super move, sending her flying back into the compound. Hagakure stood still for a few moments before she began to giggle loudly.

"Oh my gosh!" she excitingly exclaims. "I actually got a hit on a villain! This is my proudest moment yet! My very first supervillain showdown! I can't wait to tell Mashirao about this! We're going to be telling our children and our grandchildren about this fight for days on end! AAAH! Get it together, Toru! No time to be daydreaming just yet! I'm just glad nobody heard that."

"I heard it." Hikari's voice was heard.

"SHIT!" Hagakure quickly covered her mouth after letting out a curse word accidentally out loud.

* * *

Endeavor created an arrow made completely out of flames in his hand as he threw it as hard as he could at Class 1-A's own Big 3. Bakugo used his explosions to propel himself out of the way on time for the flame arrow to shoot passed him. Unfortunately, an unlucky random Pro Hero got struck by the flame arrow as it got shot through his skull, instantly killing him. Midoriya channeled his power into his legs as he leapt forward, shooting towards Endeavor as green electricity radiated all over his body.

"Full Cowl - Shoot Style!" Midoriya shouts out.

He aimed the tip of his boot towards Endeavor's head, only for the No. 1 Pro Hero to block it instead. Midoriya gasped as the Flame Hero grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. The One for All prodigy groaned in pain as he looked up, gasping when he saw Endeavor's hand engulfed in hot flames, aiming directly towards his face.

"I'm going to make sure you never come back from this! Prominence-"

Bakugo suddenly punched Endeavor right in the face while at the same time, releasing one of his powerful explosions. Endeavor was sent flying off Midoriya as he crashed into the giant bonfire, saving Bakugo's rival. "No one is allowed to take out that nerd except me!" he shouts.

"Thank you? I guess." Midoriya replies in an uncertain tone.

Endeavor picked himself up as he stepped out of the bonfire, his flames only growing more intense. He growled as his shrunken pupils shook violently; through his vision, he saw three Frostbites all in attacking positions, ready to fight him. "To think that only one of you was bad," he growls. "but now I'm literally in my worst nightmare. I'm surrounded by you! Everywhere I look, I see you! Constantly reminding me of my failure to stop you at the bank! I could have stopped you but I wasn't strong enough! But now I am! I will not stop until I give you justice and put you away for your crimes! You lowlife, walking pile of snow! I will melt every single snowflake off your terrorist scum body you walking snowman! I WILL BE THE END OF YOU!"

From high in the shadows of the ceiling, Frostbite could be seen giving Endeavor an empty expression, showing no sign of fear from his indirect threat to him.

"This is bad." Vlad King says, trapping a group of Z.E.A.L. Soldiers with his hardened blood. "He's out of control. Those kids will be fried."

"Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki! Get out of there, NOW!" Aizawa shouts.

Hawks could only watch in horror as his former idol continued to go on through his hellbent rage, remembering when he visited him in the hospital after the bank heist.

"_How do you feel?" Hawks asks._

"_Like I got my ass kicked, Hawks. What do you think?" Endeavor replies._

_Hawks smiled at his idol. "Well think of this way. You're alive so now you have a second chance to take him down."_

"_That's not the point." Hawks grew a confused look afterwards. "I lost. I let him get away. I wasn't strong enough and I let him get away. The only time I ever had a tough fight like that was with that Nomu a while back. Except I beat it, but with this kid… I couldn't. It was like he was always two stops ahead of me. Even my ultimate attack, Prominence Burn, didn't stop him. Granted, he did say he would've been obliterated if he wasn't fast enough. But still… I was weak."_

"_You're not weak, Endeavor." Hawks reassured his friend with a smile. "You're strong. You were the No. 2 Pro Hero for a reason. That Yuki kid has nothing against you. So what if he won a fight? Big deal. Don't let that stop you. Just give your best and go beyond the next time you fight him, alright?"_

"_Yuki…" Endeavor says. "To think he was just a normal kid. Now he's robbing banks and blowing up malls… Maybe I shouldn't have instigated a fight with him at the plaza… Maybe I should've let him explain. Listen to his story… Maybe I could've set him on the right path. I now know he didn't want to hurt anyone at the plaza, that he was just scared and confused. But still… He's murdered innocents, killed multiple Pro Heroes, crippled Cementoss. That is unforgivable… I want to be the one to take him down. No one else… He MUST be stop and I am the only one who can stop him once and for all."_

"You made a promise, Endeavor." Hawks says to himself. "And even now I can see you're still keeping it. But with that drug in your body, you're confused. You have no idea what's happening to you. You're attacking who you think is Frostbite when it's really your friends… But I know you're strong. You're stronger than this. When you get out of this, I know you will be the one to take down Frostbite."

"Is there any way to get the drug out of his system?" Sero asks, wrapping two Z.E.A.L. units together with his tape.

Power Loader punched a Z.E.A.L. Beheader with his machine as Yaoyorozu slammed her bo to the side of the face of a Z.E.A.L. Swordsman. "Maybe!" Yaoyorozu shouts. "For most hallucinogens, you have to either inhale it or inject it in their bloodstream, but there are some where you can ingest it! Like LSD!"

"So all we have to do is have him puke, huh?" asks a random hero. "Leave it to me! My Quirk allows me to insert nauseous gas into other people's digestive system so they throw up!"

"You mean to tell me these guys have been throwing up in their masks this whole time?!" Sato asks, completely disgusted by that.

"You think that's bad? These masks are rentals." groans a Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower.

"Come on, Endeavor! Give it your all!" taunted the random hero.

He shot out some baby green gas from his fingertips as it surrounded Endeavor; for a while, the No. 1 Pro Hero didn't notice it until he inhaled some of the gas. Almost immediately he began gagging as Midoriya and the other two ceased their fighting. The Flame Hero got on his knees as he grabbed his stomach, feeling his contents shooting up to his throat. Frostbite, still in the shadows above, looked down at the scene with a confused expression.

"The hell is he doing?" he asks himself.

Right at that moment, Endeavor began puking up a storm as he released all of his stomach contents on the compound floor. Everyone looked away in disgust while Frostbite was giving Endeavor an expression mixed with disgust and disappointment.

"I have killed countless people, but this… This is just messed up." Frostbite says in a disturbed tone.

After a while, Endeavor began panting after having puked up his contents. Todoroki walked over to his father and crouched down, waiting for his father to look up. "Dad… You alright?" he asks.

Endeavor looked up with calm eyes; if one were to be a bystander, it would look like he was back to normal. However, through Endeavor's vision, he only saw Frostbite, smiling deviously at him as opposed to his own son's worried expression. Endeavor's expression suddenly contorted with rage as his entire hand got set ablazed, instantly alerting Todoroki.

"You FIEND!" he shouts.

Todoroki was suddenly pushed away by Midoriya as the two of them both landed on the ground at a safe distance. Endeavor shot out large flames from his palms that were flying towards the random hero that made him puke. The hero had no time to react as he had an extremely scared expression on his face. The flames suddenly hit the hero as it instantly turned him to ashes, killing him immediately. Endeavor shot up as the flames around his body grew larger and hotter than ever before.

"Well that didn't work." Mineta says in a lisp.

Gunfire was suddenly heard as bullets whizzed passed the heroes, killing at least one random hero. The students and heroes all turned to see some of the Z.E.A.L. units they took down picking themselves up again. "They're getting back up!" Death Arms exclaims.

"Why can't these guys stay down?!" Kamui Woods asks as he restrains some Shotgunners.

"So he didn't digest the drug. That means it must either be in his lungs or bloodstream. Both of which are difficult to flush out." Yaoyorozu says.

"How long do acid trips last?" Death Arms suddenly asks.

"Usually six to fifteen hours." Sero nonchalantly replies. Everyone shot him confused looks as to how he knew that fact. "What?"

"So we have to wait for six to fifteen hours?! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIE!" Mineta shouts in fear.

"Not unless we can knock him out, first." Shoji says.

"Shoji's right." Aizawa replies. "The only way to stop him is to bring him to an unconscious state."

"How do we do that?" Tokoyami asks.

"Something fast and nonlethal. Like sleeping gas." Yaoyorozu suggests.

Iida's eyes suddenly widened as he gasped in realization underneath his mask. "Of course! That's it!" he exclaims.

"What? What is it?" Snipe asks.

"Midnight-sensei!" Iida exclaims. "Her Quirk can put anyone to sleep! We can use her!"

"Yeah, but did you forget? Midnight stayed behind from the raid." Sato says.

"Indeed." Aizawa replies. "When we first fought Z.E.A.L., we found out that their masks also doubled as gas masks. Having her here would only cause trouble for us as the only people she would be putting to sleep are her allies. So we had her stay back at the school."

"So we go and get her." Sero suggests.

"We can't." Vlad King responded. "We won't have enough time to get her. We're miles away. By the time we even get to the halfway point, Endeavor would have already destroyed all of us. Besides, even _if_ we brought her here, there's no way she can use her Quirk without affecting all of us. There's not enough respiratory masks for everyone here."

"Not unless we make a respiratory mask just for Endeavor." Yaoyorozu says.

"What do you mean?"

Yaoyorozu suddenly created a respiratory mask that came out of her stomach, catching it in her hands. "If we fill up this mask with some of Midnight's Quirk, then we can force it on Endeavor so he would be the only one breathing it in." she explains.

"Okay, but that still doesn't solve the problem on how we'll be able to get her here in a short amount of time." Kamui Woods responds.

"Ahem." Hawks cleared his throat, prompting everyone to turn to him. "I can be there and back in less than 20 minutes. Just leave it to me."

"Always a cocky one, eh Hawks?" Death Arms rhetorically asks.

"While Hawks is flying back to the city, our main priority is to get these students out of here. You guys have already done more than enough to help us. We don't want to lose more of you." Aizawa says.

"I'm up for that idea!" Mineta yells as he runs out of the compound.

"But, sir! With all due respect, we're heroes! We're supposed to stop these villains!" Yaoyorozu exclaims.

"But you're also children." Aizawa says, after ensnaring a Z.E.A.L. Beheader in the process. "Your safety is our main priority. The other class already got heavily injured. I don't want the same to happen to you today! Two of you are probably already hurt from the explosion! If I lose you then it's on me and I could never forgive myself! Now go! This is not up for debate! Leave while we handle the dirty work!"

"But sir-"

"I will expel ALL OF YOU if you do NOT leave here at this moment!" he threatens.

"Mr. Aizawa's right! Come on everyone! We did our part! Let's leave it to the Pros!" Iida shouts as he runs away.

Most of the class began to leave the compound shortly afterwards, with Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki staying behind to continue fighting Endeavor. Yaoyorozu was the only one to be hesitant at the moment, not sure if she should leave or not. At that moment, Shoji placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Come on." he says in a soft tone.

"But… But what about Jiro? And Kaminari?" she asks.

"There's not much we can do. Let's go!"

Without giving her so much as a thought to process, Shoji grabbed her and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. He quickly ran out of the compound, passing Mineta in the process. "Shoji you dog!" Mineta praised him as he whistled loudly.

Meanwhile, Hawks quickly grabbed the respirator mask that was flung to the ground and flew out of the compound, heading towards home base. Frostbite saw Hawks as well as the rest of the class leave at the last second, cocking an eyebrow as he wasn't able to hear anything they said due to Endeavor's many attacks.

"Wonder where they're going." he ponders to himself.

The three students continued to fight the No. 1 Pro Hero, managing to get hits onto him but suffering a vast amount of damage at the same time. All of a sudden, all three of them were ensnared by branches before being pulled away, being replaced by Pro Heroes. "What the hell?! Let go of me, you walking tree branch!" Bakugo shouts.

"Eraserhead. What are you doing?" Midoriya asks.

"This place is getting too dangerous." Aizawa replies. "I knew it was a risk bringing students here but I thought we could handle a bunch of goons with guns. We didn't take in account of Endeavor getting drugged and attacking us. Get the others and leave the area! Your job here is done!"

"No! I'm a hero and heroes-"

"Don't argue with me, Midoriya! I am NOT in the mood! Do what I told you to do! Get the others and retreat!"

"But, Mr. Aizawa-"

"NOW YOU THREE!"

"Midoriya." Todoroki suddenly says. "He's right. We need to leave."

"Screw that! I'm not leaving a fight! I'm not a coward!" Bakugo shouts.

"You want to get expelled?" Aizawa threatens, activating his Quirk as his eyes turn red while his hair shot up.

Bakugo flinched in response, rethinking his decision. "Fine." he grumbles. "Come on Icyhot. You too, Deku."

With that, Bakugo and Todoroki retreated out of the compound, with Midoriya hesitantly joining them. After a few moments, they met up with the remaining of their class. "Ah. Good. Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki are here." Iida says. "Now! Head count! 1. 2. 3. 4… Wait… Where are Mina, Kirishima, and Ojiro?"

"They're still inside!" Sato exclaims.

"That's right. They were going to rescue Kaminari and Jiro. Ribbit." Asui says.

"What about Hagakure?" Shoji asks.

"Hagakure! If you're here, raise your hand!" Uraraka shouts out. She got no answer. "Oh yeah. I forgot. She's invisible."

"So we're missing six of us?" Tokoyami asks.

"We got to go save them!" Midoriya shouts, instantly turning back to the compound.

"You will do no such thing, Midoriya! Remember what Mr. Aizawa said!" Iida scolded.

"We can't just leave them in there!" Midoriya argued.

"The Pros will handle this, Midoriya. Right now, we just have to trust them." Yaoyorozu says.

Midoriya groaned in response, before growing a defeated expression. "Okay." he says in a sad tone.

* * *

Frostbite continued to watch Endeavor fight the rest of the heroes, a satisfied smile on his face. "Who needs enemies when you have friends like Endeavor?" he taunts silently

Right at that moment, he heard a new noise, quickly alerting him; he turned around to look out the window to see Hikari firing multiple blasts from her palms at an unknown assailant. Not only that, but it also appeared that her blasts were being directed back towards her. This sparked curiosity in Frostbite's twisted mind, prompting him to stand up on the beam he was sitting on. He slowly floated over towards the window to watch the fight Hikari was in outside the compound, losing interest in Endeavor's fight.

Hikari continued to fire multiple solarbeam blasts from her palms at Hagakure, in hopes of hitting her with one of them. However, just like before, Hagakure kept on deflecting the blasts right back towards her, forcing Hikari to always be on the move. With each shot that Hikari made, Hagakure continued to manipulate the light so that it would either hit her and deflect it into another direction. The only reason that Hikari knew where to shoot was because of the vast amount of dirt all over Hagakure's body, making it seem like dirt was floating in the air.

"Just give up!" Hikari shouts. "It's pointless! You and your heroes won't save the day! All of you are just dogs of this broken society! All we're doing is trying to make life better for the Quirkless by getting rid of heroes once and for all!" Hikari fired another blast.

Hagakure deflected the blast and sent it flying in another direction. "If you get rid of heroes, then who will stop villains like you?" she asks.

"We're not villains. We're just misunderstood. Everyone has a story. It's about time we told ours."

"Murdering innocents? Yeah. That's a story people would like to hear."

"Shut up! I've had enough of you! Up until now, I was just warming up, but now, I can finally release my full power."

Hikari suddenly ripped off all of her clothes, resulting in her being completely naked out in the open. From the window, Frostbite grew a shocked expression as he just watched his second in command strip naked, not seeing this action coming. Hagakure grunted in confusion as to why she just suddenly took off all of her clothes.

"H-Hey! Getting naked is my shtick! If you turn invisible, I'll sue!" she exclaims.

Hikari began to absorb a vast amount of sunlight as her entire body began to glow brightly. So brightly that it became her own censor bar, as sparkles floated all over her body. Her hair seemed to have 'powered up' as it began to glow and rise in the air, before finally opening her eyes. Her usual green emerald eyes had now turned pure gold as it began to glow. Her entire body was like the sun itself, shining a thousand rays everywhere as she felt power coursing through her veins.

Right at that moment, Hagakure heard footsteps coming from behind her, prompting her to turn around. There, she saw a whole army of Z.E.A.L. units, all weapons tightly gripped in their grasps. "Nova! We heard explosions, and we thought you could use some The soldier suddenly stopped as he saw what his superior was doing, absolutely speechless at the sight in front of him. "What the…" he gasped.

"Sunbeam Solstice - Final Moments." Hikari says above a whisper.

Hagakure gasped as Hikari's entire body glowed to it's max limit, before all of a sudden…

* * *

The only thing that could be seen from miles on end was a large beam of pure light as it destroyed everything in its path. The heroes inside the compound seized their fighting as half of the entire building was shattered; Kirishima, Mina, and Ojiro stopped their rescue to see half of the compound gone. The students that had retreated all had their entire bodies shined in light as they watched the large beam shoot across the area, completely obliterating the trees they were hiding in before.

Everything that the large beam of light touched radiated with smoke, as large portions of the concrete ground were ripped off. Light poles, cars, containers, trees. Nothing survived the large blast. A combination of steam, smoke, dust and dirt rose up into the air, littering the bright blue sky. And at that very moment, nothing was heard. Everything and everyone was silent. Not a bird's chirp, not the wind pushing the gentle ocean waves. Absolutely nothing.

A terrifying sight it was, as everyone seemed to be stopped in time, all endlessly looking at the destruction the blast caused. Everyone's blood ran chilled, as their hearts momentarily stopped. Even Endeavor, still stuck in his deep acid trip, stopped his vicious assault on his allies. No one dared say a word, not knowing how to respond to the destruction that had just happened or even knowing what happened in general. They only saw the explosion and large beam of epic proportion.

Frostbite managed to fly away on time as he hovered high in the way, watching the remnants of the battlefield that he spectated. His eyes were widened as his blood red pupils shrunk, shaking as he stared at the ground far below him. Even he didn't see this coming, and to say he was shocked at the absolute power his second in command had was an understatement. For the first time ever, he was actually genuinely afraid of someone, and it didn't help that it came from his closest ally at all.

At last, after the vapor had diminished, Hikari was finally shown, completely pale and worn down from her ultimate attack. The pathway where the beam was shot, multiple burnt corpses of Z.E.A.L. could be seen, their clothes torn as their skin were crisp. Hikari's breathing became heavy as she fell to the ground, no longer able to even support her own weight as she had just used every bit of energy she had stored up all those years in that moment. She felt at peace, in complete bliss, not wanting the moment to end.

Alas, everything has to come to an end as several Z.E.A.L. units approached her, having come out of the compound. One of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers bent down and stared down directly into Hikari's dying eyes. She smiled to see her allies come to her rescue, wanting to get moved to safety as ever.

"Thank God you showed up." she says in a raspy voice. "I need you to take me to a safe place while I recharge. It'll take a couple of days but I'll be back on my feet. I recharge like a solar panel, absorbing the sun and using the energy to keep me alive for the night."

The Z.E.A.L. units said nothing in return, as the Soldier stood up, grabbing his gun from his holster. "You lied to us." he says. Hikari gasped, still showing a weak expression. "All along, we've been following orders from the one thing we hate the most: a person with a Quirk. We trusted you, Hikari, and it turns out everything we thought we knew about you was a lie. You're not Quirkless, and you're not one of us."

And at that moment, the Z.E.A.L. Soldier pulled the trigger, firing a single bullet into the center of her torso, causing her to spit and cough out blood. She immediately had trouble breathing, and because of her weakened state, she couldn't sit up right. All she could do was just lie there in agonizing pain, feeling her breaths fall short and her final moments coming up. All of a sudden, Frostbite landed behind her as he glared at the Z.E.A.L. units with the utmost rage and anger.

"She lied to us, Frostbite. She played us. Its disgusting knowing that worked for-"

The Soldier's words were cut off when he was suddenly stabbed in the abdomen by Frostbite. The snow villain had penetrated his minion's body with an icicle that he had shape shifted. The Z.E.A.L. Soldier coughed up blood in his mask as the other units backed up, watching their comrade die. Frostbite retracted his icicle arm as the Soldier fell to the ground, dead as a blood pool formed around his body. The snow villain said nothing as he glared at the other units' masks. Although their true emotions were hidden under the masks, behind them were ones of true fear.

All of a sudden, a vast amount of snow was produced at the bottoms of Frostbite's soles at a rapid rate. It wasn't even a second, probably more than a millisecond as the snow had covered most of the area. At that moment, several spikes shot up from the snow and instantly turned the Z.E.A.L. units into kebabs, killing them without a moment's notice. After the spikes had retreated back into the snow, Frostbite turned around and approached his dying friend, whom continued to cough up blood. He got on his knees but didn't dare to touch her, knowing full well that if he touched her bare skin, she would get frostbite.

"Hey Koru." she barely says in a weak tone.

Frostbite gave no emotion as he sighed through his nose. "Hey, Akira." he says.

"We've been through so much… ever since we met at the… the train station… I never thought that I… that I would make a difference… in the world… And I have you to thank for that… Thank you, Koru… for standing up to the current society… for trying to make a difference… for being my hero… You're my hero… and you will always be my hero… I love you, Koru Yuki… with all my heart."

With those final words, Hikari let out her last breath as she succumbed to her wounds. She passed away next to Frostbite, her lifeless eyes forever staring at the polluted sky above them. It wasn't until this exact moment that everything around Frostbite suddenly became clear. He was so shocked that he wasn't able to grasp the reality that his only friend through his new life as a societal monster had just died in front of him. If he could cry, he could, but because he had no tear glands, all he could do was just stare at Hikari's lifeless body with a shaky jaw.

His breath being seen already in the cold air as it exited his subzero temperature body. He suddenly looked at his veiny blue palms which were radiating with subzero, calm winds. "What do I do now?" he asks himself.

He truly didn't know what to do. He had just lost the only thread to his own sanity and for once, he had no idea what to do. He knew that this attack would be the end of Z.E.A.L.. He realized this since he spotted Kaminari and Jiro in the shadows. He guessed that he was just delaying the inevitable. After all, he didn't take into account his on;ly friend dying in front of him.

Now he was back to where he was before. Alone with nowhere to go. Except this time, this time it was different. This time… he planned not to suppress his anger.

Right at that moment, several heroes, whom managed to escape Endeavor's clutches, approached the snow villain in mourning. "Koru Yuki." says one of the heroes with ridiculous long black hair. "You are under arrest for terrorism, murder, kidnapping of the Prime Minister, and various other crimes against humanity. Surrender now and you will not be harmed."

"You don't belong in Tartarus. You deserve to rot in hell." says another hero with a lightning mask.

Frostbite said nothing as he continued to look down at his hands while he was on his knees, only angering the heroes some more. "Dextro, restrain him." says the long haired hero.

The hero whom was completely covered in a gimp suit with no gloves began approaching Frostbite, his fingertips glowing light green. The snow villain suddenly concealed his arms as he bent down some more; right at that moment, the tips of blades could be seen sticking out of the side body. The long haired hero gasped as he widened his eyes, realizing what was about to go down.

"Dextro! Don't-"

And just like that, without a moment's notice, Frostbite managed to slice through Dextro's body completely in half after shape shifting his arms into blades. It was so fast that if you would blink, you would honestly miss the murderous attack. The other heroes all stared at the brutal murder with wide eyes and before they could even react, Frostbite lunged forward as he impaled two heroes together with the same blade of an arm. For the rest of the heroes in the small group, he manipulated the snow at lightning fast speeds as spikes shot up from the snow, impaling the rest of the heroes.

Frostbite retracted his blade arm from the two heroes that he just made into a kebab before shape shifting his arm back to normal. He looked down at the freshly deceased bodies of the heroes that he had just killed, a calm expression on his face. However, underneath that expression was so much anger and rage at both his own men and the heroes. His men because they killed his only friend, and the heroes because, well, he had already had a deep hatred of them prior to this attack. Obviously. All of a sudden, his face contorted to his usually angry, hate filled expression that he has been so used to all this time.

"Akira…" he says to himself. "I won't let you down… I will be your hero until the day I die. I will not give up on what we created… I will get my revenge. I will create a new world… For _you_, Akira. The only person who never treated me like a villain. The only person to ever give me a chance after my accident. The only person… who I didn't hate."

With those words, Frostbite, right at that moment, had only begun to show what his true power and what he is truly capable of. He was something that showed other people what people driven over the edge are capable of, and he was about to showcase that right then and there.

* * *

**(I got rid of the Overall Casualty Count meter because it's initial use was to show how many people Frostbite/Yuki has killed. But it's most recently been a combination of Z.E.A.L. and other people so it was pretty much pointless.**

**I'll give the official death counter at the very end of the story to show how many people Yuki has killed throughout this story.**

**Ya know, the more I think about Yuki, the more I realize he isn't really relatable. That's bad considering he's the main character…**

…

**I fucked up.)**


	27. Compound Assault: Part 4

**(Guys, my poop emoji plushie broke. I'm a sad boi now :c Can we get this story to 1000 favorites? [I'm- I'm just kidding, you don't have to favorite. I was joking. Plz dont hurt me.])**

* * *

Midnight sat in the teachers' lounge in the remnants of U.A. High; while most of the building was intact, the X-11 concussion bombs that Z.E.A.L. planted a while ago did a number to the building. Around 70% of the entire school was destroyed, and it would make a dent in their funding to rebuild the actual school back together. The Somnambulist Quirk user sipped on her coffee as she leaned back in her chair, a contempt and calm expression on her face.

"Gosh, it sure is quiet around here." she says to herself. "Ever since the others left a couple of hours ago and left me in charge of reconnaissance, nothing has even happened. It's so boooooring! I want something to happen already."

Her wish was granted when something landed on the open window, startling her. There, she saw Hawks entering the building, a smug look on his face. "Hey. What's up?" he asks.

"Hawks? What're you doing back? Where are the others?" she asks.

"They sent me here to get something." Hawks replies.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Take off your clothes." he quickly demands.

Midnight suddenly blushed furiously after he said such a lewd demand. "K- Keigo!" she stammered, obviously flustered. "Ar-... Are you sure we should do this? I mean, I'm not against the idea but-"

"Noooo, I meant I need you to use your Quirk." he says.

A vein popped on Midnight's forehead as she grew an angry look. "Then why the hell did you tell me to take off my clothes you damn pervert?!" she yells.

"Endeavor's been drugged and only your Quirk can stop him. You can make anyone go to sleep, right?" he asks.

"Yeah. Wait, Endeavor's been drugged. How?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get back. But first." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the respiratory mask that he got from Yaoyorozu. "I need you to use your Quirk in this. Also, I need it to come from your thigh area, since I heard that's where your Quirk is most strongest." he says with a sly smile.

Midnight smacked him against the head with her coffee mug, spilling hot coffee all over his hair and clothes. "You pervert!" she yells loudly.

* * *

When Kaminari opened his eyes, the only thing he saw were rocks and concrete. The muffled sounds of explosions and yelling as well as gunfire could be heard from outside. He tried to pick himself up only to realize that there was rubble all around him. His costume and face were covered in dirt as his jacket was slightly ripped and his head was pounding. The last thing he remembered was Jiro shouting something and then everything after that went black.

He suddenly realized Jiro was with him as well during the explosion, undoubtedly also caught up in it. This sparked a large fire of motivation as Kaminari squirmed out of the rubble, finally freeing himself. He looked all around him, finding out that he was trapped inside the generator room. All the windows were blocked off as the only light source was from the cracks from the rubble, allowing sunlight to enter the room.

"Jiro?" he called out, waiting for an answer. "Jiro. Jiro! Can you hear me?"

He got no answer, which momentarily stopped his heart. He didn't know if she was dead or had escaped or worse. All he knew was that he _had_ to find her and rescue her. He picked himself up as he dusted off some dirt off his clothes before beginning his search for his friend. He began to walk through the destroyed room, limping due to his injured leg, desperate to find his friend. He could hear muffled shouts and explosions coming from outside the room, though he had no idea who they were coming from. He just figured they were from the Pro Heroes fighting Z.E.A.L.. He had no idea what had happened during his unconscious time.

He leaned up against some rubble and tried to push it out of the way, only to be proven to be in vain as it was too heavy for him. He noticed an opening at the bottom, small enough for someone his size to crawl though, and crawl through he did. He crawled through the small opening and got out through the other side, now in a different part of the room. There, he saw the remnants of the generator he was supposed to short circuit, with sparks flying out of it as smoke filled the air. He coughed after inhaling some of the smoke, no doubt damaging part of his lungs, though that was a future problem he would have to deal with.

He saw a broken window on the other side of the room and limped towards it. When he looked out of he, he spotted Jiro, leaning up against some rubble. "Jiro!" he exclaims to himself. Kaminari left the window and exited the room, sliding down some rubble, almost tripping upon reaching the bottom. He limped his way towards Jiro, whom still didn't appear to have noticed his existence. "Jiro!"

The purple haired girl looked up and saw her blonde friend, a smile forming on her face. "Oh my God." she mutters.

She quickly stood up and practically ran as fast as she could towards him; upon reaching each other, they both hugged each other tightly, absolutely thrilled that the other was alive.

"Are you hurt?" Kaminari asks.

"Just bruised. My arm is sore but that's it. How about you?" she asked with her head buried in his shoulder.

"My leg hurts and I have a few cuts but other than that, I'm fine."

"It seems we got lucky, huh?"

"Yeah. Did you find a way out?"

Jiro looked back up. "No." she answers.

Kaminari groaned in response. "Damn!"

Jiro was silent before speaking up again. "We can look for a way out together. We'd cover more ground." she says.

Kaminari nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." he says.

The both let go of each other as Jiro noticed a nasty slash across his arm. "Kaminari! You're bleeding!" she exclaims."

"Huh?" Kaminari looked at his arm to see that he indeed was bleeding. "Oh, I didn't notice. Must've gotten it from the blast."

"That's gonna get infected. We need to find a way to bandage it." she declares.

"Hold on a minute."

Kaminari suddenly ripped off his jacket and took off his shirt, revealing his semi-muscular body. He wasn't as packed as Kirishima or Bakugo or even Midoriya for that matter, but the blonde hair electric boy did have some muscle. Jiro couldn't stop staring at his bare chest with a blush on her face, realizing this was the first time she's seen him shirtless ever since the pool. She noted that he did have more muscle mass as before, and it was more prominent than ever as now.

The back of Kaminari's white shirt was absolutely clean due to the jacket protecting it. He ripped his shirt in half and wrapped the clean part of it around his arm before tying it into a knot. "Now time to find some real first aid." he says to himself. He noticed that Jiro had been quiet and was also staring at his chest. "Jiro-"

"I wasn't staring at you." she abruptly interrupts.

Kaminari raised an eyebrow in response. "I… didn't say you were-"

"I know." she interjected once again.

Kaminari stared at his friend for a few moments before shaking his head. "Whatever. Let's try to find a way out of here." he declares, walking passed her.

"_Since when did Kaminari take charge in anything?"_ Jiro asked herself in her mind.

"We need to find a way out of here." he says. "Our friends are in danger out there and they're fighting masked guys with guns. I may not be the most bravest person in our class, but when our classmates are in danger, I'm willing to risk my life to save as many people as possible. Besides, what kind of heroes would we be if we just give up already when we haven't even done anything?" he says with a smile. "Come on! Our friends and the Pros are counting on us!"

Jiro watched Kaminari walked over to another room to try and find a way out, completely amazed at how he was so selfless at the moment. "Kaminari." she says to herself. She chuckled as she put on a smile. "You truly are a hero."

* * *

Endeavor roared loudly as he thrusted his fist that was entirely engulfed in fire at a random Pro Hero. The Pro Hero had no time to react as the fist collided with his face, completely getting obliterated as the hero's body got sent flying into a wall. Another Pro Hero went to attack Endeavor with stone fists only to get impaled by Endeavor's Hell Spider before being split into pieces. At that moment, a loud sonic wave impacted Endeavor as he fell forward before turning around to see Present Mic standing a few yards away. Endeavor concentrated as much power as he could into his fist and fired a blast of flames towards the loud mouthed hero.

Before Present Mic could even react, Crust got in front of him and activated his own Quirk, creating a shield in front of them. The blast of heat hit the shield as Crust continued to keep up the shield, not wanting to get burnt to a crisp as he fought as hard as he could. Endeavor was suddenly punched by Death Arms powerful punch, causing him to tumble back a bit. Death Arms gripped his fists as Endeavor cracked his neck, glaring daggers at the Pro Hero that pouched him. However, in his own mind and vision, he saw Frostbite with enlarged fists made out of snow, and that only pissed him off even more.

"You think that just because there's more of you, that I would give up?!" Endeavor shouts, firing his Jet Burn super move at Death Arms, whom dodged out of the way on time. "My name is called Endeavor for a reason! I will not give up until I win! Until I succeed in my goal! Until I defeat you, Koru Yuki! You may be a teen, but you are the most evilest teen I ever met! You are a terrorist and for that, I will not show you mercy! I promise you! You. Will. MELT!"

Death Arms managed to be lifted up by Kamui Woods and pulled out of the way on time as a beam of fire flew passed him. "Where's Backdraft when you need him?!" Death Arms shouts.

"He's not skilled in fighting! Just support!" Best Jeanist exclaims, having tied up a few rogue Z.E.A.L units.

"Why aren't you fighting him?!"

"Are you daft?! He'll burn through my fibers! I'm no use!"

"Yeah, and he can easily burn through my wood. We didn't take account that Endeavor would be fighting us. All we can do is take out any rogue Z.E.A.L. units." Kamui Woods says.

A few bullets whizzed passed them, prompting them to duck into cover. There, they saw a few Z.E.A.L. Soldiers firing their rifles at them. "Fight haardeeeeeer!" shouts a Soldier.

"You're weak! Just give up!"

A Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower threw his molotov at the three just then. "Burn you bastards!" he shouts.

The molotov landed directly onto the cover they were hiding behind, prompting them to back away at the moment. A Pro Hero was suddenly blasted out of the vicinity as his body was completely engulfed in fire. "Where's Hawks?! I thought he was supposed to fly really fast?!" Death Arms shouts in a panicked tone.

"Bye y'aaaaall!" yells a Pro Hero on fire, landing on top of an explosive barrel, exploding afterwards.

"I just want to know where Frostbite is. We haven't seen him at all since we got here! He couldn't even be here at all for that matter!" Best Jeanist exclaims.

Endeavor finished setting a Pro Hero on fire before throwing her at a Z.E.A.L. Beheader, crushing the two of them. A shadow suddenly formed above Endeavor, causing him to look up; there, he saw Mirko above him, with her leg raised into the air. "Luna Fall!" she shouts out the name of her super move. Mirko slammed the heel of her foot onto Endeavor's head, smashing him into the ground and momentarily incapacitating him. Mirko landed on the ground with a triumphant grin on her face. However, the grin suddenly disappeared when the flames shot up into the air, before Endeavor unearthed from the ground.

He went in to throw a powerful hook at Mirko, only for her to dodge it at the last second. She leapt out of the way and landed directly on top of a Z.E.A.L. RPG Shooter. The No. 1 Pro Hero suddenly shot flames from her boots as he flew into the air, now hovering as he flew towards Mirko, tightly clenching his fist. Luna grinned as she did a back flip, kicking the tip of her foot right into Endeavor's chin, knocking him away as she landed safely on the ground. Endeavor flipped in the air for a few moments before regaining his composure; afterwards, he lit up his fist and fired his Jet Burn at her.

Mirko leapt out of the way as the Jet Burn hit a speaker, causing it to explode as the contents fell on top of some unsuspecting Z.E.A.L. units. Mirko landed on the ground and propelled herself forward as she did a powerful front facing axe kick right to his face. "Luna Arc!" she shouts, kicking towards Endeavor. However, he managed to catch her ankle on time, shocking the Rabbit Hero. With all of his strength, Endeavor threw Mirko towards the ground as hard as he could and upon impacting the ground, Mirko created a crater in the middle of the compound.

Endeavor propelled himself forward as he lit up his fist, clenching it tightly as he went in for a powerful attack. Mirko, dazed at the moment, saw a blurry Endeavor coming towards her. With absolutely no time to move or react, she was supposedly struck by a powerful punch to her body by Endeavor, causing an explosion to occur in the middle of the compound. The shockwave of the explosion blew against the Pro Heroes as their clothes and hair blew against the wind. Outside of the compound, the students grew shocked expressions as they saw the massive explosion shoot out of the compound, completely bewildered at the sight in front of them.

Midoriya suddenly turned to the right and saw a figure in the distance standing up, with several bodies surrounding them. He squinted his eyes to try and make out the figure, wondering who it was; to his surprise, he found out that it was none other than Frostbite, whom was looking down at a body below him. He slowly widened his eyes in response, surprised to finally see Frostbite in person. The last time he saw him was back at the plaza, and that was a week ago, if not a little more. He's only seen Frostbite up until then on TV, so it wasn't the same as seeing him in person, even if he was far away.

"Frostbite." he muttered.

"Where?" Bakugo asks, apparently hearing his mutter. He turned to the same direction and squinted his eyes in anger. "He's mine!"

Without another word, he used his explosions to blast himself forward to fight the snow villain. "Kacchan! Stop!" he shouts. He used his Full Cowl to charge forward in order to catch up to his childhood friend. Meanwhile, Frostbite was still mourning the loss of his dear friend, not moving a single part of his snow filled body. At that moment, Bakugo came yelling at him as he charged up his explosions so he could blast the snow villain to pieces.

Unfortunately for him, Frostbite, without even looking, manipulated the snow to create a thick wall of snow in front of Bakugo, abrupting his attack. When Bakugo shot out of the snow wall, he slid against the snow and stopped right in front of Frostbite's feet. He looked up to see the snow villain looking down at him, glaring at him with his bloodshot eyes and blood red pupils. He suddenly crouched down and got extremely close to Bakugo's face, only for the angry teen to growl at him like an angry dog that just got kicked by its owner.

"Is that the absolute best you got?" Frostbite asks, genuinely curious.

Without a moment's notice, Bakugo placed his palm against Frostbite's face and unleashed an explosion, causing the snow villain to instantly turn into a pile of snow. However, after a second, Frostbite reformed himself behind Bakugo and kicked him as hard as he could, sending Bakugo flying away. The angry teen picked himself up as he growled at the villain. "You bastard!" he shouts.

"You have no idea what true power is, you moron! You're weak! You call yourself a hero in training, but you're nothing but an insolent brat! The only hero here is-"

Frostbite suddenly stopped when he heard rumbling behind him, prompting him to turn around. There, he saw Midoriya charging towards him, concentrating his power into his legs. Frostbite rolled his eyes in annoyance as ice cold air radiated over his hand, charging up his own power.

"Give me a break!" he exclaims.

He fired a snowstorm blast at the charging Midoriya, giving no time for him to react whatsoever. Midoriya gasped as he was struck by the powerful snowstorm blast, sending him off course as he passed by Frostbite. At the moment, time slowed down as both Midoriya and Frostbite locked eyes with each other. While Midoriya had a shocked expression on his face, Frostbite had a hateful glare on his own. "_What the hell?"_ Midoriya asks in his mind. Time reverted back to normal as Midoriya landed face first into a pole, spinning around in the air before crashing into a container.

The curly green haired freckled kid was instantly knocked out by the powerful crash to the face. Frostbite merely looked at Midoriya's unconscious body with a glare, momentarily forgetting about Bakugo. "Please be dead. Or at the very least have a serious concussion." he prays to himself. All of a sudden, a beam shot through his body, creating a literal hole in the middle of his torso as he stumbled backwards a bit. Frostbite looked forward to see Bakugo aiming his palm at him with his thumb and index finger formed in a circle. The snow villain glared at the teen with a hateful expression.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouts.

He slammed his hands onto the snow as he manipulated it; Bakugo propelled himself out of the way in time as spikes shot up at the spot he was standing in. Bakugo landed safely on the ground before propelling himself forward to charge at his enemy. Frostbite swiped the air as he manipulated the snow, creating various obstacles in Bakugo's way. The Explosion Quirk user only managed to propel himself out of the way, dodging each of the obstacles as he closed the gap between him and Frostbite. The snow villain suddenly dematerialized as camouflaged into the natural snow, dodging Bakugo's attack.

From a few yards away, Frostbite sprang forward with his arms shape shifted into sledgehammers. Bakugo had no time to react as Frostbite smashed his sledgehammers into his face. Afterwards, he laid out a bombardment of strikes and blows, not letting up his vicious assault. Frostbite continuously punched Bakugo with his sledgehammers, not giving him any time to retaliate whatsoever. In the end, Frostbite managed to knock Bakugo to the ground and continued to smash his sledgehammers into his body. As he continued to viciously assault the angry teen, he managed to drive him into his own crater with each punch.

After being satisfied with the amount of damage he placed onto Bakugo, Frostbite shape shifted his arms back to normal before reshaping his left arm into an icicle. Bakugo on the other hand smirked as he used his explosions to propel himself out of the crater, shooting through the snow villain in the process. Bakugo landed safely on the ground as he slid a few meters before recomposing himself afterwards. He looked ahead to see Frostbite reforming himself until he was back to his natural and usual state and form. The Frozen King of Anarchy glared daggers at the Explosion Quirk user while growling menacingly to himself.

Bakugo aimed his palm at the snow villain while making a circle with his thumb and index finger. He concentrated his power in a single spot before firing multiple blasts from his palm, using his AP Shot - Auto Cannon super move. Frostbite increased his density to his max limit as he created a shield with his arm, using it to protect himself from the super move. It worked momentarily, able to withstand a few auto cannon shots, before it eventually became too much and soon, his snow started to melt. With his shield gone, the auto cannon shots only flew right through Frostbite, creating many holes in his body from where the shots went through.

Bakugo suddenly lunged forward and used his explosions to close the gap between him and his enemy. To try and counter this attack, Frostbite enlarged his fist as it grew, clenching it as he waited for Bakugo to get closer to him. However, at the last second, the Explosion Quirk user propelled himself from the side just when Frostbite went in to throw a punch. Now on the other side of Frostbite, he extended his hand as it got close to the snow villain's head, ready to blast him into dust. Unfortunately for him, Frostbite saw this coming as he quickly used his other hand to smack Bakugo away, sending him flying into a container. His usual 'last second fake out' tactic didn't work, which shocked the young hero in training.

Frostbite suddenly shape shifted his fists into two meat tenderizers before leaping high into the air, raising his two weapons above his head. Bakugo gasped as he widened his eyes, seeing Frostbite's silhouette as he got in front of the sun, getting closer to him by the second. The Explosion Quirk user quickly blasted his way out of the vicinity just in time for Frostbite to smash the container he crashed into. Upon impact, the container got heavily dented as if it was a soda can. Bakugo slid on the ground as he concentrated his power into palms before firing his super move, AP Auto Cannon.

Frostbite turned to the side, the sun creating a shadow over his eyes, thus making him look more ominous. He lifted his hand in the air as a thick wall of snow shot up from the snow, protecting him from the auto cannon shots. Frostbite suddenly thrusted his arm forward as he manipulated the snow, sending thick roots made out of snow towards Bakugo's way. The root of snow acted much like a dolphin, diving into the ground before rising back up to the surface, still going as fast as ever towards the Explosion Quirk user. This time, Bakugo decided to use his actual AP Shot super move at the speeding snow root, firing a powerful beam at it. The root instantly got destroyed as the wall of snow that Frostbite built got obliterated as well.

Bakugo looked up to see that Frostbite was hovering in the air, using his snowstorm blasts to keep him flying. Ice cold air radiated around his hands as he charged up his snowstorm blasts in his palms. Finally, he unleashed a powerful blast from his hands, almost hitting Bakugo if it weren't for his quick thinking. Bakugo propelled himself upward to get up close and personal with Frostbite, managing to get face to face with him. The belligerent teen yelled as he thrusted his palm towards Frostbite's chest, ready to blow him to dust once more. However, Frostbite, at the last second, took a page out of Bakugo's book and used his snowstorm blasts to propel himself backwards, dodging the attack.

Bakugo kept his eye on Frostbite as he flew backwards, unbelievably pissed that he copied his own technique. Frostbite glared at Bakugo as he fired two snowstorm blasts from his respective palms, striking Bakugo as he got shot down to the ground. The aggressive teen crashed to the ground and upon impact, created a crater in the concrete. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up before gasping to see Frostbite flying towards him, his two arms shape shifted into icicles. Acting quickly, he fired his AP Shot at him, digging himself deeper in the crater some more due to the force of his super move.

Frostbite flew out of the way on time as he continued to fly down to the ground at impressive speeds. Realizing his super move didn't work, Bakugo opted for the more smart route: escaping. He used his explosions to propel himself backwards, leaping out of the crater on time just as Frostbite crashed into it. As the dust and dirt settled, Frostbite slowly retracted his icicles that were stabbed into the earth, reshaping them back to his usual arms. He looked ahead to see Bakugo far away from him, charging up his power as his hands began to glow an ominous fire orange. He used his explosions to lunge himself forward in a circular motion, shooting towards Frostbite at high speeds, much like a missile. Frostbite sprouted a surprised expression as he stood there, watching Bakugo fly towards him at incredible speeds.

"Howitzer IMPACT!" Bakugo shouts.

He lunged his hand forward and unleashed his most powerful super move in his entire arsenal; a devastating explosion shot forwards as it engulfed everything in front of it in flames. The large blast of flames shot outward, reaching towards the sea as the ocean boiled, bubbles forming on the surface. Steam and smoke emitted from the crisp and burnt concrete as Bakugo panted after having used his most powerful super move he has ever created. At first, he thought he finished off the Frozen King of Anarchy himself, until he felt a cold breath tickle the back of his neck.

He turned around only to be met face to face with none other than Frostbite, still alive and still standing, with his right arm as an axe. Bakugo gasped as he blasted his way out of there, just in time for Frostbite to swipe his axe down, cutting off some of Bakugo's clothing after mere milliseconds of him escaping the vicinity. Bakugo slid backwards before no longer able to hold any friction, falling onto his butt as he stared at Frostbite with horror in his eyes. Frostbite, meanwhile, shape shifted his arm back to normal as he glared at Bakugo, clenching his newly formed fist with determination in his eyes.

"H-… How?" Bakugo questions in an almost scared tone.

Frostbite squinted as he scoffed as he tilted his head, draining some out of his ear and onto his shoulder. "You're such a disappointment." he taunts, wiping the excess snow off his shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be _the_ Katsuki Bakugo? The champion of the Sports Festival? The student who got captured by the League of Villains, met All For One face to face and survived? You're supposed to be one of the strongest students in all of Class 1-A. I should know, I've studied you and your classmates during my breaks back when I worked for that scumbag of a boss that runs that corrupt company. And yet you can't even defeat some kid who has an elemental weakness against you? You're weak. Endeavor couldn't beat me. Hawks couldn't beat me. I've murdered over 30 Pro Heroes with just my bare hands. What makes you think you can stop me? What? Just because you have a flashy Quirk means you're powerful? It takes more than brawns to win a fight."

Bakugo smirked in response, showing off his toothy grin. "Yeah." he agrees. Frostbite hummed in response, cocking an eyebrow. "That's why I dropped a little present by your feet at the last second!"

"You mean this thing?" Frostbite held Bakugo's improvised grenade in his hand that he disabled.

"WHAT THE-?!" Bakugo shouts in bewilderment as a vein popped on his forehead.

Frostbite dropped the improvised grenade on the ground before stepping on it, smashing it into pieces while dampening his soles with Bakugo's nitroglycerin sweat. "Back when I was human," Frostbite began. "not only was I at the top of my class, but I was also the top of my entire school! I was a genius! I led my classmates in the academic olympics! I won our school the grant money! I PROVIDED IT WITH ITS FUNDING! But what did I get?! A kick to the face?! I was stepped on and used by my classmates and teachers! For years, I had to deal with their abuse! But now, I no longer fear anyone! I am the smartest, most powerful being in this entire universe! Did you really think a simple grenade would give you an advantage! I have enough power to create another ice age! How long do you think you can last when sparring with me?!"

All of a sudden, Bakugo was wrapped up as he was caught in the grip of a giant fist made out of snow that shot out of the ground. He tried desperately to escape from his captivity as Frostbite slowly approached him, his hand radiating with ice cold air as he extended it forward.

"We're about to find out." Frostbite finishes in a menacing tone.

Frostbite's hand got closer and closer to Bakugo's face, as he tried his best to escape from the trap. He tried to activate his Quirk but because he used it so many times as well as finished with his most powerful super move, all he could muster were tiny, weak explosions. Frostbite's hand was now mere centimeters away from his face as he pulled his head back, trying desperately not to make contact with his sub zero touch. He could _feel_ the ice cold hair tickling his skin as he gritted his teeth. Deep down inside him, he was truly terrified at Frostbite's power, preparing himself for a very slow and painful death.

At that moment, Frostbite suddenly stopped as he looked to the side, sensing someone behind him. He closed his eyes as he lowered his hand, confusing the trapped, ashy blond teen in front of him. Frostbite suddenly disintegrated as flames got shot behind him, heading towards Bakugo while the snow villain managed to escape at the last second. Unfortunately for Bakugo, he got hit by the blast of flames as he got launched out of the giant snow fist, falling into the ocean on the other side. Frostbite materialized back into existence on top of the crushed container he destroyed, facing the person who tried to attack him while his back was turned.

"You're starting to become a nuisance to me… Shoto Todoroki." Frostbite says in a menacing tone.

Sure enough, Todoroki stood afar as the left side of his body had visible steam emitting off of it after the use of his flames. "You've hurt my father, Yuki." Todoroki says in his signature monotone voice. "You've killed hundreds. All for a quest of revenge. You truly have no morals at all, do you?"

"The only morals I have is to look after myself because I know no one else gives a damn… Well… Until I met her." Frostbite pointed to Hikari's corpse, untouched by Bakugo's Howitzer Impact. "I'm cleansing the world of its bacteria, curing this infection single handedly. Quirks have done nothing but bring war and terror onto society, and yet people treat it as if it's a game. Trying to one up each other to find out who's strongest. It doesn't help that those who were unfortunate enough to not be able to obtain a Quirk are looked down upon the rest. It isn't fair and yet you do nothing. I'm simply trying to change that. If it means killing people, then so be it. They deserve it either way for ruining my life."

"You're self centered and completely insane." Todoroki counters. "As a hero in training, I will NOT let you succeed in your goals. This is for all the heroes you've killed. This is for my schoolmates that you've hurt. This… is for my father. He may not have been the best dad but he's still my dad. Not only did you wound him but you wounded his pride. I will be the end of your villain career and you will pay for your crimes."

Frostbite responded by shape shifting his hands into an icicle as well as a mace. "Bring it on, thermostat!" he taunted, ready to fight.

* * *

As the smoke dissipated, Mirko realized that she was unharmed by Endeavor's powerful punch, prompting her to open her eyes. There, she saw one of Crust's shields above her, protecting her from Endeavor's fiery attack, with Crust a few yards away. Above her was Endeavor himself, trying to break through Crust's shield as much as he could, but to no avail. Using this as an opportunity to escape, Mirko quickly leapt out of the area just in time as Endeavor crushed through the shield, planting his fist onto the spot where the Rabbit Hero once was. He retracted his fist as he glared at the heroes in front of him.

He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, engulfing his entire body in flames, preparing himself for an intense fight. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice but to fight him." Death Arms says.

"I'll try to protect you guys as much as I can, but he's the No. 1 Pro Hero for a reason." Crust says.

Kamui Woods suddenly backed up next to them, using his branches to block some bullets that were being fired at him. "Not only that, but we still got some Z.E.A.L. stranglers to worry about!" he yells.

A few Z.E.A.L. units were hiding behind cover, firing their weapons, as a Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower threw a bottle at the Pro Heroes. "Suck on some bullets, bitch!" yells a Z.E.A.L. Soldier, firing his AK-47 at them.

"Whoever has a tactical disadvantage towards Endeavor should fight these psychotic gunmen! So Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist, and Overgrown, you guys take care of these masked freaks!" Mirko yells. The sound of a glass bottle smashing was heard as a Pro Hero ran blindly and passed Mirko completely on fire, his leaves being burnt off. "Okay, so just Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist. The rest of us will take care of Endeavor. Me, Death Arms, Crust, and Maximus will fight Mr. Flame Head. Right guys?... Maximus?"

She turned around to see a Pro Hero with a light green mask over his head by the entrance of the compound. "You guys fight him! I'll be moral support!" he yells from afar.

"You coward!" Death Arms shouts back.

"Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn!" Endeavor shouts, firing a beam of fire from his fist.

Crust used his shield to protect himself and his friends. "How many times has he used that move already?" he asked. "Isn't it supposed to be used that not much otherwise he'll overheat or something?"

"He's not the only one with a super move." Death Arms exclaims as he lunged forward to the Flame Hero. "Maximum Damage!" he shouts.

He threw a powerful punch right to Endeavor's gut, sending him flying into the stripper pole that was used for the party. "That is the absolute worst name for a super move ever." Mirko states.

Death Arms growled as a vein popped on his forehead. "No one asked for your opinion, Mirko!" Death Arms shouts in anger.

Endeavor picked himself up as he tightly gripped the stripper pole, igniting it as it became extremely hot. He used his fire to thrust himself forward from his boots, flying straight towards the heroes. Death Arms quickly ducked at the last moment as Endeavor swung his pole, hitting a random Pro Hero behind the large muscular hero. Death Arms retorted by launching an uppercut, sending Endeavor flying into the air; he used his powers to stop himself in midair, regaining his composure. All of a sudden, he was shot in the shoulder by a bullet, prompting him to look down to see Snipe aiming his gun at him.

Angered at the attack, Endeavor fired a massive beam of fire at Snipe, to which he was protected by Crust's shield. Next to him were Gang Orca and Centipeder, whom both used their Quirks at the same time to subdue the raging, drugged out Flame Hero. Gang Orca fired a powerful hypersonic wave from his forehead while Centipeder shot out his limbs afterwards. The hypersonic wave struck Endeavor and instantly paralyzed him while afterwards, Centipeder's limbs wrapped around him, restraining him. Centipeder suddenly thrusted down as he pulled the paralyzed Endeavor to the floor, crashing him into some boxes.

Centipeder ended up retracting his limbs back to him. "His fire was getting too hot. If I kept holding onto him, I would've been burnt." he says.

"Well remember. Our job isn't to defeat him. Just buy enough time for Hawks to come back." Kamui Woods responds, throwing a Z.E.A.L. Sniper across the compound.

With that said, both Aizawa and Present Mic lunged forward to defeat their once ally turned drugged out Pro Hero. Endeavor crashed his fists into each other as he set them ablaze before firing a fiery beam of flames from his right fist. Present Mic inhaled and screamed as loud as he could, the powerful shockwave instantly destroying the beam of fire that was shot at him. Aizawa suddenly shot his eyes wide open as his hair stood up, his pupils turning blood red as he activated his Quirk. All of a sudden, the flames that were covering Endeavor's body suddenly disappeared, which confused the Flame Hero profusely.

"What the hell?" he asks. He turned to both Present Mic and Aizawa, still only seeing versions of Frostbite in his mind. "You're an even bigger coward than I thought! Stopping my power, to save your own ass! Pathetic! I don't need my own fire to melt you down!"

"Jeez. This guy is hellbent on defeating Frostbite, huh Shota?" Present Mic asks.

"What do you expect? His ego got hurt." Aizawa replies, keeping his eye on Endeavor.

Present Mic smirked in response. "That's not the only thing that's gonna hurt." he says. He inhaled a lot of air before releasing a loud yell. "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he shouts.

A loud shockwave shot out of his mouth as it struck Endeavor, instantly stunning him. He tried as best as he could to activate his powers but because Aizawa continued to keep a firm eye on him, it proved to be impossible. Gang Orca fired his hypersonic wave at Endeavor once more, this time paralyzing him while Present Mic's voice continued to subdue him. Centipeder shot out his limbs as they wrapped around Endeavor instantly before picking him up and rising him up into the air. The Centipede Hero threw Endeavor towards a group of Z.E.A.L. units, whom were firing their weapons at other Pro Heroes.

One Z.E.A.L. Soldier aimed his rifle at an unsuspecting Aizawa and fired his weapon, shooting a bullet right to his shoulder. Aizawa grunted in pain as he fell to his knee, putting pressure on his bullet wound; all of a sudden, Endeavor's powers came back as his entire body shot up in flames. He quickly got up and fired a beam of flames at Present Mic. The loud voiced hero shouted some more to try and intercept the flames, but to no avail due to the flames being too powerful for the shockwave. Present Mic was sent flying backwards as he slid on the ground; Endeavor suddenly grabbed Centipeder's limb and pulled him towards him.

As Centipeder got close to him, Endeavor planted a powerful punch to his face, instantly knocking him out. Gang Orca fired another hypersonic wave at the Flame Hero, only for Endeavor to jump in the air at the last second, dodging the attack. Endeavor set his fist on fire as he began to fall towards Gang Orca, who could only look up in fear. Endeavor finally struck down as he landed a powerful punch right to Gang Orca's forehead, knocking him out instantly. Off to the side, Snipe was firing his revolver at a few Z.E.A.L. units while using his Quirk to navigate the bullets to his targets. He suddenly turned to and fired a bullet at Endeavor, navigating it by using his Quirk; the Flame Hero fired a super hot beam of fire to counter the attack, quickly melting the bullet instantly.

Afterwards, he used his powers to thrust himself forward as he clenched his fist tightly, igniting it at the moment. Snipe could do nothing as he was struck in the face by Endeavor's fist, completely obliterating his gas mask. Snipe got thrown into right out the open window that Kaminari and Jiro snuck in earlier and crashed into a parked truck outside. The other Pro Hero, Maximus, winced as he watched his pals get heavily beaten by the No. 1 Pro Hero. Endeavor suddenly fired a super heated blast of fire from his fist right at Maximus, giving him no time for reaction as he was instantly fried to death, turning to ashes in mere seconds.

Right behind Mirko was the Pro Hero Fourth Kind, whom was forced to be in the back due to the amount of firearms used in the fight. Because he was a close combat specialist, he had a tactical advantage against Z.E.A.L., as they could've just shot him when he was charging at them. But because most of Z.E.A.L. was defeated and he was dealing with a Pro Hero that specializes in close quarters combat as well, he could let loose and go all out. Meanwhile, Endeavor managed to regain his composure as he stood up, only to be knocked back down again by Mirko's powerful drop kick.

Endeavor crashed into a wall before being pinned to it by Fourth Kind, only afterwards to be punched in the face by the Quad Arm user. Fourth Kind suddenly slammed Endeavor to the ground before laying out a bombardment of punches to his face. After a vicious assault, Fourth Kind ended up placing the palm of one of his hands on Endeavor's shoulder to pin him down. Afterwards, he used his remaining three hands and balled them into fists before throwing them all towards the Flame Hero's face. One by one, Endeavor endured those three powerful punches, only for him to crack his head back, shrugging off the attack.

"Is that all you got?" he taunts, clenching his fist.

Fourth Kind raised one of his fists in the air, ready to deliver another blow; unfortunately for him, Endeavor fired flames from his palms, instantly sending Fourth Kind flying right out of the compound. Mirko went in to land a powerful axe kick to his chest, only for Endeavor to move out of the way on time. The Rabbit Hero ended up axe kicking the ground, creating a crater in it as Endeavor engulfed his fist in flames. He landed a powerful punch to her face and sent her flying into a pillar, completely destroying it as she got cover in debris. Next to her was an unconscious Izumi, whom was still lying in the same spot where he landed from earlier. Above her were Mina, Kirishima, and Ojiro, whom were still trying to save their trapped friends.

"We need to find Kaminari and Jiro as soon as we can!" Mina exclaims.

"Yeah. Otherwise this whole place will go down with the amount of damage coming from these guys." Kirishima added.

"You're in for a world of pain!" shouts a random Z.E.A.L. Soldier from below.

"Uh, guys." Ojiro spoke up. "Where are the others?"

Both Mina and Kirishima looked over the catwalk to see that their classmates were no longer in the compound. "Where'd they go?!" Mina exclaims.

"Hey!" shouts a voice. The three looked down to spot a Pro Hero with a starfish head from below. "I thought we told you to leave the area?"

"You did?" Kirishima asked.

"We didn't know!" Mina added.

"Well you better leave. Your classmates left a long time ago!" he spouts.

"But our friends are in there!" Ojiro argues.

"We'll get to them soon! Don't worry! We don't need any more of you to end up getting hurt- AH!" the Pro Hero was suddenly blasted away by Endeavor's beam of fire.

"Are we gonna listen to him?" Ojiro asks.

"Hell no! We can't ditch our friends! That is NOT manly!" Kirishima exclaims.

"We're heroes and heroes save others! We are staying here to rescue Kaminari and Jiro! That way when they make it out alive, they can finally go on that date I want them to go on." Mina slyly adds.

"What are you talking about?" Ojiro asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mina placed a finger on his lips, getting close to his face. "Shhshhshshhh. You don't understand love. That's why Hagakure hasn't asked you out yet." Mina whispers, before going back to work.

Ojiro felt his face heat up a bit. "Toru wants to ask me out?" he asks himself.

"Yo, Ojiro." Kirishima calls out, snapping him back into reality. "Aren't you going to help or what?" he asks, throwing a rock over the catwalk.

Ojiro pushed away his thoughts as he went to help the other two to rescue his trapped friends from behind the rubble.

* * *

Kaminari and Jiro continued to wander through the dark part of the compound, trying desperately to find a way out of the area. "So while we're here, Jiro." Kaminari suddenly spoke up. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

"Huh?" Jiro asks before pondering a bit. "I don't know. It just seemed so cool, ya know. Helping people out and saving lives. It's way better than bringing music to people. I mean, I love playing instruments but I find being a Pro Hero more rewarding. And I don't mean it as fame and money, but more of a 'being a better person' rewarding. Ya know?"

"I get what you mean." Kaminari replies.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" she asks.

Kaminari began to scratch the ridge of his nose. "Because I want to be there for people who are just like me?" he says in a serious tone.

"People who turn stupid when they overuse their Quirk?" she chuckled before suddenly letting out a laugh. "You're the only one who can ever be called Jamming-Whey, Kaminari. Just seeing you in your stupid mode makes me laugh that I can't control it."

She began chuckling before she realized that her friend was eerily silent; turning to the side, she saw Kaminari having a serious look on his face. "It's not funny." he says in a grim tone, confusing her. "It hurts when I'm called that, you know. I never said anything because you barely laugh, and knowing that you laugh at my pain well… I guess it's a sacrifice to make _someone_ happy." Jiro suddenly felt guilty as she saw this new side to her friend. "Back in middle school, I was made fun of a lot because of my Quirk. I didn't really have any friends because they would all laugh at me. I was pretty unpopular. Got bullied a lot. So I decided I wanted to become a Pro Hero to help those who are just like me. Unpopular kids that think they're worthless and just want to end it all.I want to show them that they're capable of being so much better and to never let others judge you. That's why I'm kind of a womanizer, Jiro. Because I want people to see me as cool and popular, so I wouldn't get bullied like I did in middle school. I guess when I came to U.A., I saw it as a fresh restart, ya know? So I put on this fake persona just so I could make myself happy… but it turns out it's just like middle school all over again."

Jiro was silent as she watched her friend talk about his dark past in front of her. "Kaminari." she whispers.

He suddenly smiled as he turned to her. "But that's okay!" he exclaims. "I'm training to be a hero, and I need to let go of the past and look down on all the hardships so I can keep moving forward! I'm gonna be the best damn Pro Hero ever and I'm gonna make a lot of kids happy knowing that they're not alone in this dark world! That's why I want to be a hero."

If she had to be honest, Jiro was shocked at this new side of Kaminari. Throughout her time in U.A., she knew bits and pieces about his past but never got the full story. Now she knows why he wants to be a hero, but most importantly, she knows that she's been indirectly hurting him this entire time.

"Kaminari." she speaks up, earning a hum from him. He saw his purple haired friend looking down, a guilty expression on her face. "If I would've known that me making fun of you when you overuse your Quirk hurt you, I would've stopped. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kaminari smiled at this. "Because I said that I enjoy making you laugh even if it's at my expense." he replies. "Other people, I would never do it, but you Jiro… I like it when you laugh. You have a really cute laugh and knowing that I'm the reason for it, even if it's something stupid I did, warms my heart."

Jiro felt her face heat up as she stuck an earphone jack in his ear, earning a squeal from him. "AAAH! What the hell, Jiro?! I was complimenting you!" he shouts in annoyance.

"Just zip it." she says in a harsh tone.

"Gah! I don't know how you have friends if you treat them like this! Shit! I don't know why I hang out with you if you treat ME like this! I honestly don't need this! Combined with this and your constant teasing, it's just weighing me down and I don't need this in my-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Jiro has a more serious expression combined with her earlier guilty one. "I just have a hard time conveying my emotions, alright? It's something I need to work at." she explains.

Kaminari blinked before looking ahead of him. "I'm sure you'll find a way to fix that. Everyone has flaws that eventually-"

"Shh."

Kaminari gawked at her. "You know, you're really making this _real_ difficult-"

"Shh! I hear something." she whispers.

"Huh?"

The two of them began listening to whatever Jiro heard. "I don't understand. Why did the place blow up again?"

"Frostbite planted a bomb in the room to ambush the heroes, you moron!"

"'Ey! I wasn't here when he told us that you dipshit!"

"Shut it, you two! I'm drunk enough already, and I don't need to hear you bickering like little girls!"

"Z.E.A.L.." Jiro whispers.

"Why are they here?" Kaminari asks. "I mean, I understand it's their base but why are they in _this_ specific part of the base instead of, ya know, out there fighting the heroes?"

"They probably got trapped in here like we did. If they find us, no doubt they're going to shoot us." Jiro replies.

Kaminari pondered for a moment before smiling. "Then we make sure they don't find us." he says in a sly manner.

Jiro looked at her friend for a moment before smirking, silently agreeing with his idea. The two of them quickly hid in the shadows as they watched three Z.E.A.L. units, two Soldiers and a single Molotov Thrower, enter the room. They waited until the three of them were close enough to initiate the small ambush they set up. Jiro quietly elongated her earphone jacks as Kaminari ran his currents to his fingertips, electricity crackled out the tips.

"Chinese. Japanese. British. Everyone has had a piece of the islands." says one of the Z.E.A.L. Soldiers.

"They were probably looking for that knife made by Lin Cong or some shit." says the second Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Wasn't he the guy who worked for that Chinese explorer? Wha- What was his name? Zheng He or something?" asks the Molotov Thrower.

"I don't know. I just want to save our stash before this place goes under. You look for the meth, I'll search for the blow." orders the first Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

"Hmmm. Blow. I could go for some right about now." hums the Molotov Thrower.

"Yotta, you're already drunk! You don't need any cocaine flowing in your veins! You moron." spouts the second Z.E.A.L. Soldier.

Kaminari signaled Jiro to attack, and attack she did; she quickly jumped out of her hiding spot and jabbed her Earphone Jacks into the ears of both the Soldier and the Molotov Thrower. As soon as she jabbed her jack inside the Molotov Thrower's ear, he dropped his drink as it shattered on the ground by his feet, instantly setting him ablaze. The Molotov Thrower began screaming in agonizing pain as he started to run around the room, burning alive. The second Z.E.A.L. Soldier turned to his ally with an unknown expression under his mask.

"Goddamnit, Yotta! You were drinking a molotov?!" he shouts.

He was suddenly electrocuted by Kaminari as he got knocked unconscious; the Z.E.A.L. Molotov Thrower suddenly turned around as he began to run straight to Jiro, who widened her eyes in horror. She quickly stepped to the side as the Molotov Thrower lunged himself forward, falling to the ground next to her before succumbing to his wounds. Kaminari walked over to Jiro as the two stared at the burning corpse with horror in their eyes.

"This is the first time I've seen someone die. Even _if_ it's a terrorist." Jiro reveals.

"Yeah. Same. It's uber scary." Kaminari replies.

"Hey!" shouts a voice from behind.

The two heard the sounds of a gun cocking behind them, prompting them to turn around. There, they saw the first Z.E.A.L. Soldier aiming his rifle at the two of them, not unconscious as Kaminari forgot to attack him.

"Caught you, you bastards! I'm gonna-"

He was suddenly knocked unconscious by Ojiro, whom used his tail to hit the back of the Soldier's head. "Hi, guys." he greets the two of them.

"Ojiro?!" the two of them exclaims in utter surprise.

"Hey! Kaminari! Jiro!" shouts Kirishima's voice.

The two of them looked up to see Kirishima waving his hand at the two of them with Mina beside him smiling. "Kirishima! And Mina!" Kaminari exclaims.

"What're you doing here?" Jiro asks.

"We came to rescue you guys! The others are outside waiting for us!" Mina answers.

"It's about time. I was getting sick of this place." Kaminari says.

Ojiro sniffed the air all of a sudden. "Is someone cooking?" he asks.

"Er, it's no one. Just, let's just get out of here." Jiro stammered, pushing her tailed friend away.

"Wait? What do you mean 'it's no one'? Don't you mean it's nothing?" Ojiro asks confusingly.

"Forget about it!" Jiro and Kaminari quickly exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Endeavor panted as his flames began to die down while his skin turned red. All around him were burnt corpses of either Z.E.A.L. or Pro Heroes that he killed. In front of him were Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Aizawa, Crust, Mirko and Present Mic, all panting on their own. Truth be told, every one of them has had a difficult time defeating the No. 1 Pro Hero; after all, he WAS No. 1 for a reason.

"This is pointless." Death Arms pants. "No matter how many times we hit him, he still gets back up and continues to fight."

"It's because he thinks we're Frostbite that he's going all out." Crust says.

"He has a vendetta against him," Aizawa began. "but that's not to say he's also tired out. If he keeps using his powers, he'll end up with burns all over his body and pass out from the shock and pain. We need to defeat him but not hospitalize him. The only way to do that is if I keep my eye on him to stop him from using his fire powers."

"Damnit! Where's Hawks when you need him?!" Kamui Woods asks.

"Someone say my name?" asks a voice.

The group looked up to see Hawks flying back inside the Compound, crashing right into Endeavor as he planted a powerful drop kick to his chest. Without wasting a moment, Hawks quickly flew behind Endeavor and placed the respiratory mask over his mouth, forcing him to inhale some of Midnight's Quirk. "Who wants snacks? You do!" he tauntingly asks. Endeavor tried to push Hawks off of his body but his grip was far too strong for him to pull off. Eventually, he inhaled the entire respiratory container as he instantly felt sleepy. His eyes fluttered before they eventually closed, his body finally falling asleep.

Endeavor fell forward as Hawks quickly caught him, which proved to be difficult due to Endeavor's size. He gently laid him on the ground as the surviving Pro Heroes surrounded the sleeping Flame Hero. "It's finally over." Present Mic whispers.

The moment of silence was suddenly ruined when the wall of the compound burst wide open, as dust covered the area. The Pro Heroes turned to the wall to see a silhouette behind the dust and ice thick haze; the figure suddenly walked out of the thick haze, revealing it to be Frostbite himself, holding Todoroki by the back of his collar. Parts of Todoroki's skin was covered in severe frostbite, as his scabs were bleeding from his dead skin. The Pro Heroes gasped as Frostbite threw the unconscious Todoroki to the ground, before being stepped on by Frostbite. The snow villain shape shifted his arm into an icicle and pointed it right to the back of Todoroki's neck.

"Play times over, bastards." Frostbite says in a sinister tone.

* * *

**(Yuki is an interesting character. He's probably my second favorite OC I've created next to Matilda "Matt" Dillon from my Loud House fanfiction. The thing about Yuki is his warped view on life; allow me to elaborate.**

**Despite being a Quirkless civilian in the beginning of the story, deep down, behind all the anger and resentment, Yuki has **_**always**_ **been a villain. He's prone to go on rants because it's a star contrast to his original personality: meek and shy who held in a lot of anger. He only now goes on rants because he knows he's free from his shackles and doesn't need to hold back, able to let loose without any consequences. To Yuki, he doesn't view life as a way to live, he views it as a way to change everything around him.**

**He truly believes he's a hero and that everyone else around him, including his former idols, are villains. As much of a psychopath he is, Yuki is always honest with everyone by spewing out information from his warped mindset. He's obsessed with his own idea of heroism that even when he's not even talking to any Pro Heroes or his allies, he still talks about how heroes have failed him. It's something that has been cemented into his mind.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to give some deep meaning to Yuki's character.**

**KOKBYE!)**


	28. Compound Assault: Part 5

**(OH MAH GAWD! mATGASM ACTUALLYT UPOLADED ANOTHER CHAPTER! OHM YGOD THIS IS SO UNREAL! OH MY- Yeah, I lost motivation and procrastinated a lot during this chapter and I apologize.**

**[Apologizing for how shit this story is?!]**

**Of course not you dumb fucking reader.**

**[Uh, okay. I wa- I was just taking a guess. I'm sorry.]**

**While I agree that this story SUCKS, I also want to apologize over HOW LONG IT'S TAKING FOR ME TO SHIT OUT THESE CHAPTERS OUT OF MY- *Technical Difficulties: Hang in there, baby!* Anyway, I present to you the last of the Compound Assault… er, thing. I don't- I still don't know what to call it. It's not an Arc, that's for sure. I mean, I guess this entire chapter is just one whole arc. The Frostbite Arc or something like that. Ah whatever, who cares. There's maybe about 4 more chapters to go plus an epilogue-**

**[Wow, you're adding an epilogue again? You must have a fucking boner for epilogues.]**

**Shut your dumbass up and get to work, reader.**

**[What?]**

**Do my job. Right Ed?**

**Ed: Heheheheheheh ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

**Anyway, here, have this shitpost I made when I was watching porn for no reason other than boredom.**

**Mattgasm just the tip. It's just a fuckin dick reveal XD**

**I'm just kidding!... Unless?**

**[yes im actually kidding.])**

**{EDIT: OOPSIE POOPSIE! I made a fucky wucky. I forgot a few important scenes when I published this chapter so I had reuploaded it. My dumbass got impaitent because it was like 11:30 at night and I had just overdosed on melatonin and wanted to go to bed.**

**SORRYYYYYY!})  
**

* * *

Chains unconscious body lied on the catwalk as the U.A. students stepped over it. Mina was supporting Jiro while Kirishima was doing the same with Kaminari, both equally injured and in a serious need of rest. Ojiro suddenly looked over the catwalk's balcony, noticing how eerily quiet it was since all he heard was constant fighting. He found his answer when he saw a certain figure standing alone, far away from the Pro Heroes.

"Guys." he says.

The other four turn to him, seeing him pointing beyond the catwalk, prompting them to look as well. They all gasped when they saw Frostbite, staring at the Pro Heroes with an emotionless expression yet still had a glare on his face. The Pro Heroes all had expressions mixed with determination and fear on their faces.

"I see Endeavor did a number on you guys." Frostbite spoke up, hovering his icicle arm over the back of Todoroki's neck. "There were maybe about over 100 of you guys here. Now… there's less than 10. A combination of my men as well as Endeavor. I'll admit, my men are useless when it comes to anything. They're nothing but blind followers and quite frankly… I pity them. The only reason I led them was to get what I want… and because I was someone's personal hero."

"It's over, Frostbite. We defeated your men and we'll defeat you." Death Arms speaks up.

"Death Arms…" Frostbite spat out as if it was venom. "don't think I didn't forget what went down at the plaza. If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one that started everything. After Midoriya betrayed me, you were so eagered to take me down that you just couldn't wait. And you call yourself heroes… Pathetic."

"It didn't go down like that-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW IT WENT DOWN! BOTTOM LINE IS THAT YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE AND DEEMED ME A VILLAIN!" Frostbite roared. Aizawa took a single step as Frostbite lowered his icicle arm closer to Todoroki's neck. "Make one more move and I'll kill the kid. Don't think I won't because I will. I give the orders around here, not you. Do what I say and I guarantee that this kid lives."

Aizawa turned to his comrades, unsure of what to do. They were all equally unsure as some of them shrugged, resulting in Aizawa to turn back to face the snow villain. "What're your demands?" he asks.

"Giving up, just like that?" Frostbite taunts.

"Like you said, we don't give any orders. You clearly have the upper hand so the only thing we can do to make sure Todoroki lives is to obey your orders. No matter how much it pains us to do so." Aizawa says in a disgusted tone.

Frostbite scoffed silently in response. "Disgusting." he replies. "You're all a bunch of spineless cowards. Or… Maybe I hold all the cards and have given no possible way for you heroes to disobey my commands. You see, unlike most 'villains', I happen to always think of several plans before engaging in any unknown situation. As my late friend once said, 'back up plans for my back up plans'."

"Enough of your arrogance, Frostbite. What do you want?" Death Arms asks, getting impatient.

Frostbite scrunched his frozen eyebrows. "I oughta freeze you for that… but you know what? I think I'll freeze this kid instead." he threatens, lowering his icicle arm closer to Todoroki's neck.

"Stop! Just… Stop. We'll do what you want." Present Mic obeys.

"About time." Frostbite replies.

"So what are your demands?" Aizawa asks.

"Just a simple request, really… Kill each other." Frostbite says in a sinister tone without blinking.

Each of the heroes all gasped. "What?" Kamui Woods questions.

"Kill each other right now and whoever the survivor is, they kill themselves. I've grown tired of killing Pro Heroes on my own. I deserve a break. Besides, it's better to watch you heroes suffer. After all… this _is_ the world you've sworn to protect from scum like me, right?" Frostbite asks.

"You son of a bitch." Death Arms spits out like venom.

Present Mic discretely inhaled a bunch of air, prepared to activate his Quirk. "I wouldn't do that, Mic." Frostbite suddenly says. "I can cut his brain stem before you could even let out a breath of air."

"He's lying! The shockwave is way too fast!" Death Arms exclaims.

"You really betting on a kid's life? You're even more disgusting and pathetic than I originally thought. And you guys wonder _why_ I want to get rid of Pro Heroes. Because of people like you! People who care nothing but themselves and fame! You're all fake! I'm the only hero around here! Me!… Great. I'm being redundant. The one thing I hate besides heroes." He turned back to the heroes to realize that they didn't move a muscle. "Well, what're you waiting for? Kill each other already!"

"You know damn well we're not doing that." Aizawa replies.

Frostbite shrugged in response, closing his eyes. "Oh well." he nonchalantly says. "I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it. Now this kid's death will be on your hands forever. Especially _you_, Eraserhead. You'll live your entire life knowing you were the cause of death of one of your star pupils. Not only that… but you'll also have to deal with Endeavor as well. You call yourself a hero… I call you a spineless worm. Embarrassing." Aizawa seethed through his teeth, trying desperately to find a way to stop the Frozen King of Anarchy from killing one of his students. "Say goodbye to your student… Shota Aizawa."

Aizawa widened his eyes as Frostbite slowly lowered his icicle arm towards the back of Todoroki's neck, getting closer and closer to the brain stem. "_What have I done?"_ Aizawa asks himself in his mind.

All of a sudden, Frostbite was sprayed with acid as his entire body began to rapidly melt, resulting in him screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as his icicle arm melted.

The Pro Heroes all grew confused expressions as they all simultaneously turned around. There, they saw Mina with her hand outstretched forward, dripping with recently shot acid. "What're you kids doing here?!" Present Mic shouts.

"Nevermind that! Just take care of that abominable snowman!" Kaminari shouts back.

"Really?" Jiro turned to her friend with a disappointed expression. Kaminari offered a shrug and a cheeky grin.

Frostbite continued to scream as he quickly ran outside, his entire body still melting from the acid. While he was retreating, Kamui Woods shot out some branches as it latched onto Todoroki's unconscious body before pulling him away to safety. Outside, Frostbite quickly dematerialized and disintegrated into the snow, camouflaging into it as he began to recover from Mina's attack.

"Death Arms!" Hawks calls out. "Try to find the Prime Minister! We'll take care of Frostbite."

"But how? None of your attacks will work on him. He can always regenerate." Death Arms replies.

Right at that moment, Frostbite came bursting out of the snow while roaring loudly, having fully recovered from Mina's acid attack. "Just go!" Hawks shouts.

Not wanting to fight, Death Arms quickly ran off as the remaining and surviving Pro Heroes stayed behind. The students that just emerged from the rubble began to walk down the catwalk, disappearing around the corner. An intense standoff between Frostbite and the heroes in the middle of the compound. "Will you surrender or die fighting an already decided battle?!" Frostbite shouts.

"Nothing is decided, you terrorist!" Crust responds.

"Then you shall perish!"

Frostbite suddenly fired a powerful snowstorm blast from his palms straight at the heroes. Crust immediately shot out a shield to protect himself as well as his allies, successfully blocking the attack. Present Mic suddenly let out a loud yell, sending a powerful shockwave towards the snow villain. Frostbite, however, countered this attack by firing two snowstorm blasts that combined into one powerful one that instantly overpowered the shockwave. The snowstorm blast impacted Present Mic as he was sent crashing into a chain link fence. Parts of his body had ice particles on him, due to the snowstorm blasts' extremely low temperatures. Crust suddenly threw his shield at Frostbite, hoping to disperse him so they could get a chance for a counter attack.

Frostbite however caught the shield with one hand, glaring daggers at the Pro Hero who threw it at him. Crust gulped as Frostbite threw the shield back, hitting Mirko right in the gut as it sent her flying. Aizawa suddenly threw his scarf at the floating snow villain, which, due to Frostbite's already increased density, easily wrapped around his body. Not wasting a moment, Frostbite quickly grabbed the scarf and tightly gripped it, instantly freezing the scarf as the ice spread across the scarf and straight towards Aizawa. The U.A. teacher gasped as he threw his scarf away, stopping the ice from spreading some more.

Hawks flew straight towards Frostbite, firing some feathers at him as they got stuck in his body before flying away. Several bullets suddenly got shot through Frostbite, prompting him to turn to the side to see Snipe aiming his gun at him. The snow villain quickly decreased his density and turned into a cloud of snow, causing the feathers that were stuck to him to float to the ground. The cloud of snow flew towards Snipe, which only raised several red flags in his mind. Before he could even do anything, the cloud of snow quickly flew into Snipe's gun before disappearing in it. All of a sudden, the gun began to freeze, causing Snipe to immediately drop the gun out of his hand to avoid any injury.

The gun quickly blew up as the cloud of snow flew right out of it and back into the air. Frostbite rematerialized back into thin air and immediately shape shifted his hand into a sledgehammer. Without giving Snipe any sort of time to react, Frostbite smacked the gas mask wearing hero with his sledgehammer hand, sending him flying right out of the compound. Kamui Woods suddenly shot out some branches from his arms as they began to have a mind of their own, quickly slicing the snow villain in half. Snow began to fall towards the ground before it suddenly turned into a cloud, flying straight towards Kamui Woods.

The Wood Hero gasped as he widened his eyes under his mask, watching the cloud of snow materialize back into the snow villain. Frostbite quickly threw a powerful turning kick right to his face, breaking his wooden mask as well as finally revealing his face. Kamui Woods fell onto the ground as he grunted in pain before looking up. There, he saw Frostbite yelling as he flew towards him, his arm shaped into an icicle. Kamui Woods braced for impact but was suddenly saved by Crust's shield at the very last moment. Knowing that there was no possible way for him to break the shield, Frostbite flew away from Kamui Woods to a safe distance.

All of a sudden, Frostbite got completely covered in hardened blood, trapping him in the hardened red shell. He turned to the side to see Vlad King, holding him hostage as the hardened blood flowed from his gloves. Growling, he quickly lowered his density and turned into a cloud of snow yet again. The Blood Hero was soon surrounded by a miniature blizzard that quickly blinded him. All of a sudden, he was punched right in the face by an unknown force before being punched from behind again. Inside the miniature blizzard, Vlad King was getting viciously assaulted by Frostbite himself, both confusing him as well as granting him no time to fight back at all.

Frostbite was suddenly dispersed when Mirko kicked him right in the face, turning him into a pile of snow, thus freeing Vlad King. The Rabbit Hero quickly helped up the Blood Hero just in time for both of them to see the pile of snow moving, indicating that Frostbite was about to reform himself again. To stop this, Vlad King quickly shot out a vast amount of blood onto the pile of snow, creating a small dome over it before hardening it. "Call the SWAT. Tell them to bring in the containment unit specially made for him. We finally apprehended him." Vlad King ordered his allies. It was at that moment that banging was heard as small cracks were forming on the blood dome.

At that very moment, a mace made completely out of snow shot out of the blood dome, shattering a hole on the top of it. Afterwards, an axe made out of snow as well sliced through the dome and completely tore it in half, freeing Frostbite of his prison. The first thing the snow villain did as soon as he was freed was shape shift his arm into an icicle. He went to jab it right into Vlad King's face, only for a shield to pop right in front of him, stopping the icicle from touching any part of his skin. Frostbite snapped his head to see Crust with his arm outstretched, having formed a shield on time to save his ally.

Hawks suddenly flew above as he pricked out two feathers out of his back, wielding them as swords. Frostbite looked up to see Hawks falling down towards him, forming his feathers in an X formation. He quickly lowered his density and turned into a cloud of snow, flying out of the area just in time for Hawks to land. Frostbite rematerialized back into existence as he shape shifted both of his arms into icicles, granting him his own dual weapons. Afterwards, Frostbite lunged himself forward as he swung his icicle arm, only for Hawks to block it using his feather, which was surprisingly durable.

All of a sudden, Mirko lept towards Frostbite in hopes of dispersing him with her powerful kick. At the last second, Frostbite dodged the kick as he went to jab Mirko right in the leg, missing her as she jumped out of the way on time. Several rounds of bullets were shot right through Frostbite from Snipe, whom happened to have a spare gun. Probably from Gunther's Guns. Frostbite countered this by lunging forward, flipping into the air as he sliced his icicle arm downward, almost hitting the gas mask wearing hero. Well anyway, he started blasting, rapidly pulling the trigger, sending several rounds of bullets into Frostbite, forming miniature holes in his body to which he rapidly filled up.

Frostbite suddenly ducked on time as a shield was thrown right at him, dodging the attack as he jumped high in the air. While in mid air, he shape shifted his hands into sledgehammers before smashing them right towards Crust. Fortunately, the Pro Hero managed to create a shield above him on time as Frostbite slammed his sledgehammer hands right on the barrier. Before he could even think of another attack, Frostbite flew away and at that very second, branches could be seen trying to latch onto the snow villain. When Frostbite landed on the ground, his arm was suddenly sliced off by Hawks, whom used one of his feathers to do so.

Using his only available arm, he quickly shape shifted it into a mace before lunging forward, trying to hit the Wing Hero in the process. Hawks managed to fly away on time as he rapidly flapped his wings, sending powerful winds right to Frostbite. The winds were so powerful that part of the snow villain began to be blown away; half of his back was now gone in the wind as Hawks showed no intent in stopping his wind assault. Realizing that he would soon become nothing, Frostbite jumped in the air and dove into the snow, hiding in it to recuperate from Hawks' ingenious tactic.

Immediately afterwards, several jagged pillars and spikes shot up from the snow, no doubt from Frostbite manipulating it from inside the snow. "Scatter!" Kamui Woods shouts. Every Pro Hero in the area quickly ran away to avoid getting impaled by either the jagged pillars or the spikes. Some unnamed heroes were unfortunate enough to get impaled by spikes, suddenly taking their lives away. Mirko was in the middle of jumping away when the tip of a spike penetrated her thigh, sending excruciating pain within her body. She crashed right onto a catwalk as she grabbed her leg, noticing blood leaking from her wound, hissing in pain.

A small blizzard formed outside the compound as Frostbite rematerialized back into existence, beyond ready to continue fighting. He hovered his hands over each other as he charged up his snow storm blasts, lowering the temperatures to it's minimum while increasing the amount of pressure. He shot out a large and powerful snowstorm blast from his two palms, which instantly collided with Snipe, sending him flying into some speakers, quickly destroying them. Vlad King outstretched his fist and shot out a waterfall of blood from his gloves in hopes in capturing Frostbite yet again.

The snow villain had other plans though as he quickly shape shifted his arm into an axe and swung it. Everything that happened afterwards went in slow motion; Frostbite's axe arm easily sliced through the waterfall of blood that was in the process of hardening. When he sliced through it, he created an opening as blood managed to spill towards his feet and fly over his head, not a single drop touching his snowy skin. Because of the amount of strength he used to swing his axe arm, the blade of the axe easily sliced through the concrete once it touched the ground as if it was butter. Time reverted back to normal again as Frostbite enlarged his leg and foot, quickly kicking Vlad King right in the face and sending him flying out of the compound.

Frostbite suddenly propelled himself backwards by using his snowstorm blasts at the soles of his feet. He managed to fly away just in time for one of Present Mic's shock waves to almost hit him. Unfortunately, the shockwave managed to disperse his right foot, which only messed up his flight. Frostbite fell onto the ground as some of his snow scattered; he began to focus on piecing himself back together only for several branches to shoot upward as they started to form a dome around him. From afar, Kamui Woods could be seen generating a vast amount of wood from his arms, forming it into a dome to try and trap Frostbite and stop the already deadly fight.

Having zero patience whatsoever, Frostbite enlarged his fist and with his superhuman strength, punched a hole right through the branches before turning into a cloud of snow. The cloud of snow flew out of the hole from the branches and landed on the ground before it materialized back into the Frozen King of Anarchy. Frostbite quickly shape shifted his arms into both an axe and a scythe before slicing the branches, easily cutting through them. Kamui Woods gasped as he widened his eyes underneath his mask, watching as Frostbite quickly made his way towards him, easily slicing through any branches he shot at him.

Frostbite suddenly raised his scythe in the air and swung it down, only to hit one of Crust's shields inside. The Shield Hero got in front of Kamui Woods, buying him time to escape as he struggled against Frostbite's superhuman strength. The snow villain turned to the side to see Present Mic inhaling a vast amount of air in the corner of his eye. Realizing that he was going to release a devastating shockwave from his mouth, Frostbite forced Crust to be in front of him, using him as his own shield. "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Present Mic shouted at the top of his lungs.

Frostbite quickly sunk to the ground, causing Crust to stumble backwards only to be hit by Present Mic's shockwave instead, sending him flying into some boxes. The pile of snow quickly began moving towards the Loud Mouthed Hero before it rematerialized back into the snow villain himself. Startled by the sudden presence of the deadly villain, Present Mic stepped backwards before quickly inhaling in some air. Before he could even let out a cry, Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast right into the mouth of Present Mic, instantly unhinging his jaw as well as knocking him out. The Loud Mouthed Hero fell backwards as blood trickled from his mouth; the snow villain turned to the side to see Vlad King with two swords made completely out of hardened blood.

Frostbite immediately shape shifted his arms into icicles before the two powerhouses lunged toward each other. Their weapons clashed with each other as they both growled at each other's throats, both using as much as their strength to gain the upper hand in the fight. Frostbite maneuvered his way and swiped his icicle arms out of the swords' way before going in to jab them right into Vlad King's stomach. The Blood Hero countered this by using one of his swords to block the attack before slashing Frostbite's head off with his other sword. Frostbite quickly disintegrated as he turned to a pile of snow, falling to the ground as Vlad King quickly dropped his swords.

Before the Blood Hero could even think of trapping the pile of snow, said pile of snow shot up from the ground and collided with Vlad King. Frostbite rematerialized back into thin air as he pounced right onto Vlad King, getting right on top of him. He suddenly shape shifted both of his hands into maces and slammed them as hard as he could right on Vlad King's gloves, cracking them. Vlad King tried his hardest to get the snow villain off of him but it was proven to be in vain. In the end, Frostbite delivered a powerful slam from both of his mace hands right onto Vlad King's gloves, shattering them as well as ripping out the tubes inside his hands. The Blood Hero cried out in pain as blood gushed out of his knuckle wounds.

Knowing that Vlad King could still be able to manipulate his own blood even without the gloves, Frostbite quickly covered the Blood Hero's hands with his own. Vlad King cried out in immense pain as both of his hands began getting frostbite, slowly covering the wounds so that no more blood would leak out. His skin swelled up and turned to a bruised black Vlad King hissed in pain, his hands no longer being any use to him any more. He looked up to see Frostbite slamming the bottom of his spiked boot down onto his face, not only knocking him out but seriously injuring him some more.

All of a sudden, several branches latched around his density increased arm, ensaring it. The Frozen King of Anarchy turned his head to see Kamui Woods with his arm outstretched, branches coming out from his forearms. Frostbite quickly grabbed the branch and pulled it, forcefully bringing Kamui Woods towards him. As the Wood Hero got closer to him, Frostbite enlarged his fist as the color turned to snow white, tightly gripping it. Finally, when Kamui Woods was right at his face, he laid a powerful punch right to his face, breaking his nose as well as knocking him out. His body fell limp to the ground as he groaned before finally passing out from the pain.

Frostbite suddenly ducked just in time for a shield to be thrown at him. He snapped his head and spotted Crust standing a few yards away, his hands balled into fists. Frostbite leapt high into the air while shape shifting his hands into sledgehammers in the process, intending to slam them down onto the Shield Hero. Crust however activated his Quirk and created a shield above him, stopping Frostbite's attack suddenly. The collision with Frostbite's sledgehammer hands with Crust's shield creating a loud booming sound as a small shockwave shot out from the shield, spreading throughout the compound.

"Try as hard as you want, villain!" Crust cried out. "My Quirk is extremely durable, able to withstand Endeavors, even All Might's punches!"

Frostbite responded by raising his sledgehammer hand in the air, enlarging it to a greater size, all while glaring daggers at Crust. While the Shield Hero widened his eyes underneath his mask at the size expansion of his enemy's weaponized arm, Frostbite gave a toothy scowl, showing off his frozen, pearl white teeth. With all of his superhuman strength, Frostbite slammed down his sledgehammer hand right onto Crust's shield, completely breaking it as well as crashing right into Crust's head. The Shield Hero got instantly knocked out as the remnants of his shield scattered; afterwards, Frostbite shape shifted his hand back to normal, staring down at the knocked out hero with disappointment in his bloodshot eyes.

"Undoubtedly wrong." he retorts.

He raised his head to see Hawks diving down towards him, his two large feathers in his hands. Acting quickly, Frostbite began firing snowstorm blast after snowstorm blast, one after the other, in hopes of hitting the diving enemy. Unfortunately for the snow villain, Hawks maneuvered his way through the blasts, swiftly dodging them one by one. Frostbite suddenly fell backwards as time slowed down; Hawks widened his eyes, confused as to what his enemy was doing. While the Frozen King of Anarchy was falling backwards to the ground, at the same time he was decreasing his density to the point where he was as light as a feather.

He impacted with the ground as he turned into a pile of snow and immediately afterwards, manipulated his own snow to create a spike. Because Hawks was diving so fast, he had little time to react, though there was still time nonetheless. The Wing Hero pulled his entire body back to fly upwards but because of the high speeds he was going, it proved to be extremely difficult. Fortunately, he managed to fly upwards on time. Unfortunately, he got slashed by the spike that created a giant gash in his chest, throwing off his flight pattern. Blood began to rain down onto the pile of snow as Hawks, much like a damaged plane or any other aviary, crashed into the ground, creating a path in the snow.

Frostbite reformed himself back to his usual state and form before slowly approaching the downed Wing Hero. Hawks was hissing in pain as he tried to cover the large gash he suffered from his enemy, which was spilling blood by the second. While approaching the No. 2 Pro Hero, Frostbite slowly shape shifted his hand into an axe, the sound of his natural snow crunching with each step getting louder in Hawks' ear. The downed hero suddenly felt a spiked boot being gently placed on his shoulder before pushing him, forcing him to turn on his back. Hawks looked up to see Frostbite staring down below him, a dead expression that appeared to be a mixture of hate, rage, anger, and various other negative emotions built into one super emotional expression.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet." Frostbite tells him. "I'm going to kill everyone else around you so that way you can watch as your friends die in front of you. Imagine, seeing every single friend of yours slowly dying in front of your eyes while you helplessly lay there like an infant. Useless. Weak. Pathetic. Just like me before everything happened… It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Hawks was silent for a brief second before answering. "No." he says in a husky voice.

"That's how I felt every damn day before what happened." Frostbite continued. "Used by, bullied, tormented by everyone around me because I was Quirkless. I endured so much prejudice it felt like several weights were on my shoulder. Now that I have power, now that I know my true calling, I feel free… I can't wait until I kill every single one of you guys and remake the world into my own image. Back to what the world used to be, how it SHOULD be! Why can't you see that I'm trying to save the world!"

"Yuki." Hawks spoke up. "I'm sorry… for how we treated you. It was unfair… No one should endure this amount of abuse in their entire life. I read about you before all of this. When the news gave a full report on your entire life, it made me sick that people were treating other people like that. Quirkless people are people too, there's no reason to bully and harass them. You're not a source of mockery, but a source of strength. I agree with you, Yuki. The world is unfair but there's nothing we can do about it. If it helps… I was never your enemy. I wanted to help… I really did. But you started getting out of control. Robbing banks, bombing malls, destroying the entire city. It was too late by then… But I meant what I said back at the mall."

"And what's that?" Frostbite asks.

"The hero society will never die and as long as you live, they will put a stop to your plans." Hawks says. "You can kill hundreds, thousands, even millions of heroes but you will never succeed. People like you are born to fail because all you think about is yourself-"

"Yeah, well NO ONE ELSE THOUGHT ABOUT ME!" Frostbite interjected, roaring loudly. "Someone has to think about me so it might as well be me! I'm a God to everyone because I can't be killed! I'm no longer human! I'm stronger than all of you! I've risen the society's ranks and now I'M the apex predator in the world! Me! Not you! ME!" He raised his weaponized hand in the air, a hateful glare wiped on his face. "I've delayed your death long enough. You better make these moments count because they'll be your last. Any last words?"

At that instant, a scarf was suddenly wrapped around his arm, stopping him from lowering it any further. The snow villain turned to see Aizawa standing in the middle of the compound, holding his scarf in his hand. While Frostbite was fighting the other heroes, Aizawa managed to melt the ice on his scar fusing Endeavor's flames radiating off his unconscious body. Frostbite said nothing as he swung his axe hand, easily cutting through the scarf as if it was paper.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do to me, Eraserhead." Frostbite tells him in a whispery, husky voice. "Your Quirk allows you to only erase Transformation and Emitter type Quirks. However, my powers aren't a Quirk, even though that blonde hair kid was able to copy my Quirk. Even if it was a Quirk, I'm sure I fit in the Mutant category so either way, you're screwed. That scarf won't do you any good as well. I can always just freeze it and even if I don't manage to do so, it'll only pass by me because my entire body is made out of millions of snowflakes."

"You talk too much." Aizawa responds.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Frostbite replies. "I've always been a quiet one. But now… I can finally let loose… Do you know what my power feels like?" Aizawa gripped his scarf in response. "I can feel my power flowing all around me. I can feel every snowflake that makes up my body. I can feel my core radiating and humming. The snow…" Frostbite suddenly turned around and looked outside, seeing the snow flash and glow in his eyes. "it's pretty." He turned back to Aizawa. "I can feel it in the air… on the ground… I can feel it in my frozen veins." He suddenly hummed and softly closed his eyes, a sensual smile forming on his veiny face. "It feels nice."

"Why are you doing this?" Aizawa asks. "From what I was told, you were just a high school student that got in an accident but now you're a full blown terrorist that has kidnapped our Prime Minister, so why? Why turn to this life? Don't tell me it's because of the accident because I know damn well it's not."

Frostbite scoffed in response, smiling at the Erasure Quirk user. "Right as rain." he whispers. "Everyone around me. All they did was mock, harass, torment, lie… bully me to the ground. My boss… was a shithead. Treated me like garbage because I was Quirkless. The heroes were no better. They didn't come for my help and they didn't give a rat's ass if I cried or sobbed or even goddamn begged for their help… Do you know what it's like to be freed from your shackles from society? Peaceful… It feels peaceful. I guess… I had enough… Enough of my life, enough of everyone around me, enough of society… Enough of Quirks… I want to change the world for the better."

"You mean reinventing it in your own image?" Aizawa rhetorically asks.

"My image is the only image!" Frostbite shouts. "I'm a God amongst all of you! I can't be beat! You can't win! I hold all the cards!"

"Villains always lose, Frostbite. You should know this. We _will_ defeat you!" Aizawa responds.

"Then why are you afraid?!" the snow villain taunts. Frostbite suddenly elongated his fingers, turning them into snow as they sharpened. "You know, my mother had a claw Quirk that gave her freakishly long claws. I always wanted to adopt either my mom's or father's Quirks but of course I had to be diagnosed Quirkless. Everyday, I was constantly reminded by people around me that I was Quirkless! It was tiring! I had enough of it! Now… I can finally adopt my mom's Quirk in a DIFFERENT SHAPE AND FORM! ERAGH!"

Frostbite lunged forward as he swiped his claws in a downward position; the Erasure Quirk user jumped back at the last second, part of his clothes being ripped. Because there was absolutely nothing he could do to harm Frostbite, he was forced on the defensive, only able to dodge his attacks. Frostbite showed no mercy as he continuously attacked after slash and after slash, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Aizawa managed to duck on time from a slash before jumping over another slash, gracefully landing on his feet.

Frostbite suddenly slammed both of his hands together and shape shifted them into a single guillotine blade, scaring Aizawa at the moment. He slammed down the blade to try and cut Aizawa in half, missing at the last second when the U.A. teacher fell backwards. He kicked the blade that was stuck to the ground, propelling and pushing him backwards to get some distance. Frostbite forcefully pulled out his weaponized hands before shape shifting them back to normal momentarily. He shape shifted his left arm into an icicle and slammed it down right into Aizawa's thigh, causing the teacher to scream in immense pain.

"One thing I learned is that people with Quirks have everything while we Quirkless don't! We're the puppets and they're the puppeteers!" Frostbite shouted.

"You need help. You've lost it!" Aizawa growls.

Frostbite dug the icicle into his thigh some more, causing more screaming to come out from him. "The only _help_ I need is by making my dream come true! A world without heroes and Quirks! I'm trying to save the world by destroying Quirks! Destroy a society to build a new one! That's how it's supposed to work!"

"You're crazy." Aizawa huffs

"I'm completely sane. It's everyone else that's crazy!"

Aizawa panted heavily as he hissed in pain before looking Frostbite dead in the eye. "You _will_ fail… It's our nature to defeat villains." he tells the snow villain.

Frostbite retracted his icicle arm from his thigh and raised it in the air. "And it's my nature to get rid of anyone who stands in my goals. It was a pleasure meeting you, Eraserhead… Not really." he tells the teacher.

Before he could even make another movement, acid was spilled all over him, melting him yet again as he screamed. His icicle arm quickly melted as he ran outside, falling into the natural snow to recover from the attack. Aizawa tried to pick himself up only to be stopped by Mina and the others.

"Kids, what're you doing here? I thought we told you to leave." he grunts.

"We had to rescue Kaminari and Jiro and now we're rescuing you." Mina tells him.

"Just leave. I don't want you kids to get hurt." he tells the kids, grunting in pain.

"What kind of heroes are we if we retreat! We fight to protect others and for what's right and that means protecting you! It's super manly!" Kirishima enthusiastically shouts.

"Calm down, dude." Kaminari tells his friend.

"If you guys don't leave, you will ALL be expelled!" Aizawa threatens.

"No offense Mr. Aizawa but we're not going to leave you." Ojiro replies.

Frostbite suddenly shot up from the ground, yelling into the air as his pigmentation returned. "Come on guys." Jiro says to her friends as the five of them walk towards their enemy.

"Kids. Kids, no!" Aizawa tries to stop them but fails miserably.

The five students all marched toward Frostbite, whom was marching toward them as well. Ojiro whipped his tail, Kirishima hardened his arms, Jiro plugged in her earphone jacks into amplifier gauntlets, Kaminari sparked electricity, and finally Mina drenched her hands in acid. Frostbite glared at the students as he quickly shape shifted his hands into both an icicle and a mace. Kirishima made the first move as he lunged forward, resulting in Frostbite to lunge forward as well. Both teens collided with each other, with Frostbite's icicle arm clashing with Kirishima's hardened skin, both at a quick stalemate.

Ojiro suddenly came from above, spinning in the air, using his Tornado Tail Dance super move. The snow villain propelled himself backwards, resulting in Ojiro to accidentally strike Kirishima with his tail. Due to his hardened skin, it didn't affect the red haired teen that much. Mina suddenly raised her hands in the air and shot out a hail of bullet shaped acid drops, which began to rain down towards the snow villain. Frostbite quickly swiped his arm over his head, manipulating the snow around him to create a barrier above him. The acidic bullets dropped down onto the barrier, preventing any of it from touching a single snowflake on Frostbite's body.

Frostbite then afterwards pushed his arm outwards, sending the barrier of snow around him propelling forward. The large wave of snow instantly knocked down Ojiro and Kirishima, covering them in a massive amount of snow. Kaminari aimed his disk shooter and fired it right at his enemy, the disk getting stuck in Frostbite's high density body. Once it was jabbed into his torso, Kaminari fired a stream of electricity, which traveled directly towards Frostbite thanks to his disk. At first, Frostbite was unaffected by the electricity, seeing how snow as a natural insulator and a horrible conductor for electricity. But a cool fact about electricity is that it's really hot. Stupid hot.

The millions of snowflakes that were his body began to slowly melt as Frostbite felt wet, in the non sensual way of course. Water droplets fell to the floor as he slowly decreased in size, slowly melting due to the electricity's heat. Acting quickly, Frostbite fired a snowstorm blast right at Kaminari, sending him flying due to the strength and force of the blast. Jiro suddenly slammed her amplifier jacks right into the ground, using her heartbeat to channel a shockwave from beneath the earth. The ground suddenly began to crumble and crack as it completely broke into several pieces. Frostbite, in the midst of the chaos, accidentally, stepped into one of the cracks, getting his foot stuck in it.

Growling in anger, he turned into a pile of snow and dove into the cracks, rapidly swimming through the cracks. Frostbite suddenly emerged out of the cracks right in front of Jiro, throwing a powerful uppercut to her jaw. The Earphone Jack user was sent flying into the air where she crashed right onto Kaminari, whom was in the process of picking himself back up. Frostbite began to charge up his power, lowering his snowstorm blasts' temperature before firing a potent shot towards the pink skin girl. Mina, however, created a powerful wall of acid in front of her, easily blocking Frostbite's snowstorm blast. However, the force and pressure of the blast was too much for the wall that it burst right through it, colliding with her face.

Frostbite suddenly shape shifted both of his hands into L shaped swords with the tips pointing downwards before leaping high into the air. Kirishima and Ojiro picked themselves out of the snow to see Frostbite falling towards them, roaring as loudly as he could. They quickly ran away as Frostbite landed on the ground, slamming the tips of his L shaped sword arms into the snow. Upon impact, a wave of snow shot forward as it covered both Jiro and Kaminari, halting their processes of getting back up to their feet. Ojiro leapt into the air and spun around, using his tail as a sort of helicopter blade to hit his target.

Frostbite, however, quickly increased his density to the point where he was just like Kirishima when he activates his Quirk: hard as rock. Ojiro's tail collided with Frostbite's high density arm; if his density level was any lower, his arm would've instantly disintegrated. Upon blocking the tailed teen, Frostbite wrapped his entire arm around it, instantly giving Ojiro frostbite on his entire appendage. The blonde teen screamed in agonizing pain when he was suddenly lifted up into the air before being slammed down onto the ground. Before he could even react at all, his head was slammed in by a sledgehammer made out of snow, immediately knocking him out as his tail got partially frozen.

Almost immediately and instinctively, Frostbite manipulated the snow as spikes shot up from the ground behind him. Fortunately for Kirishima, his hardened body endured the spikes as he was simply knocked off balance. Before he could even move another muscle afterwards, Frostbite began laying a vicious assault with his weaponized hands, which were shape shifted into an axe and a mace. Knowing he couldn't do anything to hurt the snow villain, Kirishima was forced to block his attacks using his Quirk until back up arrived. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't keep his Quirk activated for too long.

Each blow felt more powerful after the previous one as Kirishima continued to endure Frostbite's potent attacks. Frostbite got more and more relentless with each attack, not stopping anytime soon until he could watch Kirishima bleed out on the floor. He wanted nothing but to kill the students and the Pro Heroes, his thirst for revenge unquenchable. For the first time since seeing All For One himself in person, Kirishima felt helpless and scared, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to hurt the villain that was attacking him at the moment. All he could was just be on the defense while Frostbite was on the offense.

His patience worn thin, Frostbite suddenly shape shifted his hands back to normal and quickly grabbed onto Kirishima's wrists. Despite his hardened skin, Kirshima was still affected by Frostbite's subzero touch, slowly giving him frostbite as it corroded his skin. The red haired, shark toothed teen tried to escape from Frostbite's tight grip, but to no avail as his grip was much like a boa constrictor. Frostbite suddenly wrapped both of his arms around Kirishima's arms, muhc like what he did to Ojiro's tail. He forcefully pulled the red hair teen towards him and, with his high density head that was as hard as a rock, headbutted him right in the forehead.

Kirishima's vision blurred as his head went numb, all while he was still getting frostbite on his arms. However, Frostbite wasn't done yet. He began to continuously headbutt Kirishima right in the forehead, forcing the red-haired teen to use his Quirk on his head as well, draining more of his stamina. Because Frostbite was immune to any physical pain whatsoever, he just kept on battering his enemy with his frozen, rock hard head against the teen's own hardened forehead. Kirishima continued to endure Frostbite's brutal attacks; realizing that he was getting nowhere by assaulting the hero in training, Frostbite switched tactics.

He quickly lowered his density and jumped right on top of Kirishima, burying him with his own snow. All of a sudden, the snow began to move on it's own as it slowly shape shifted into an actual guillotine, with Kirishima's head sticking lunette. The sharp toothed teen was staring right at the blade above him, fear in his system knowing full well what contraption he was in. He quickly hardened his neck so that it wouldn't get cut off, right as Frostbite manipulated his own body to slam the blade down. True to his power, Kirishima's head stayed intact as the blade stopped right at his throat. Unfortunately, despite it being hardened, the blade managed to peirce through his skin, blood slowly leaking out a small slit.

What the guillotine that Frostbite made himself into failed to do it's initial task managed to complete a secondary objective. The blade, due to it's speed, managed to block Kirishima's airway, slowly choking him as he could only breathe in seeps of air through the constriction. Kirishima began gagging and coughing, trying desperately to breathe as the blade continued to put pressure to his neck. All of a sudden, Frostbite raised his blade back to it's original position before slamming it back down again, this time digging deeper into Kirishima's skin. More blood began to leak out the deeper wound as it raised back itself into the air again. He knew one more strike from the blade that his throat would be slit, and it would be game over for him.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he let out a loud war cry, using his entire strength to break out of Frostbite's constrictive grasp. His arms broke through the snow as he freed himself from the guillotine made completely out of snow, as well as dissolving Frostbite back into just a pile of snowflakes. Kirishima fell onto his knees as he began gasping for air, coughing up a storm as blood leaked from his cut on his neck. Unbeknownst to him, the pile of snow was slowly reforming itself back into the snow villain himself. Kirishima, suddenly feeling a wave of paranoia flow through his system, snapped his head the other direction to see Frostbite raising an axe that he shape shifted his hand into in the air.

Without giving him any second to react, Frostbite swung his axe hand as hard as he could, slashing right at Kirishima's bare chest. The manly teen groaned in immense pain as a large gash was visible on his chest, blood pouring out of the large wound. He suddenly passed out from shock and the pain alone, right as Mina emerged from the pile of snow that buried her. Seeing her friend supposedly dead on the floor, Mina scowled as she covered her entire body in acid, using her Acidman super move she had _just_ created not long ago. She rushed forward as her giant Acidman steps quickly corroded the floor as well as the snow. Frostbite suddenly raised both of his hands in the air as he manipulated the snow, sending out a wave of spikes at her direction.

Thanks to the vast amount of acid covering her entire body, as soon as it made contact with it, the snow immediately dissolved. Mina continued charging right towards Frostbite, an enraged expression plastered on her face. Realizing he would have to get clever once more, Frostbite quickly flew into the air so that way he would be out of harm's way. Unfortunately for him, Mina shot out several large droplets of acid right towards him, forcing him to dodge each of the projectiles thrown at him. He suddenly looked up, noticing the many rafters above him; he began to fire multiple snowstorm blasts right at the rafters, causing them to fall towards the ground. The pink skinned girl looked up, seeing the many rafters falling towards her through her acid.

Though her newly created super move was a powerful one at best, it was still not strong enough to stop incoming debris from falling on top of her. She began firing a large stream of acid from her Acidman at the rafters to melt them before they fell on top of her. While she was doing so, her Acidman was slowly decreasing in size due to the amount of acid she was applying. While the acid manages to melt some of the rafters in half, some of them still manage to fall towards her, creating a sort of wall around her. She looked everywhere to see that she was surrounded by fallen rafters before a small blizzard appeared in front of her. Frostbite morphed into existence as he quickly began firing a continuous snowstorm blasts from both of his palms.

Mina was forced to the ground as Frostbite continued to fire his snowstorm blasts right onto her body. Ice particles slowly began forming on her bare skin as well as her costume as the strong, sub zero winds continued to force her down to the ground. Frostbite continued to lay down his unrelenting snowstorm blast while Mina began to grow very weak at a rapid pace. Chills ran through her pink skin as goosebumps quickly formed on them, her teeth chattering as this has been the most cold she has ever felt in her entire life. Eventually, Frostbite unleashed a powerful blast from his already continuous stream right into her face, knocking her head back into the rafters, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Kaminari and Jiro had just finished digging their way out of the snow, freeing themselves from their frozen, ice cold prison. Before they could even move a muscle, a powerful shockwave blew the fallen rafters into the air, threatening to crush the two teens down below. Kaminari and Jiro quickly ran away, despite their injuries, on time just as the rafters fell onto the spot they were once in. When the dirt and dust calmed, the two teens saw that their three other friends were knocked out cold, with Frostbite holding onto Mina's collar before carelessly dropping her onto the ground. Frostbite abruptly turned to the two, sneering at them while the two of them had petrified expressions on their faces.

Frostbite, at that moment without wasting a second, fired a snowstorm blast at the two. Jiro expeditiously plugged in her Earphone Jacks into her amplifiers gauntlets and fired off a loud shockwave that projected her heartbeat. The snowstorm blasts easily ripped through the shockwave as it battered the electric blond, sending him flying away from the area. In retaliation, Jiro slammed her amplifier jacks into the ground as her heartbeat tunnel underneath the earth, causing the ground to crack and crumble once more. Having learned from his mistake already, Frostbite snatched a piece of sharp debris and flew up into the air, just as the ground beneath him collapsed.

While in the air, he threw the sharp piece of debris right towards Jiro; the debris flew in the air as it struck one of the punk rock girl's amplifier jacks, instantly malfunctioning and severely damaging it. "What the hell is this?!" she exclaims in bewilderment. Frostbite landed right behind Jiro as Kaminari quickly recovered from his attack, running right towards him as he aimed his Pointer and Shooter at the snow villain. Jiro abruptly turned around and fired his only working amplifier jack, shooting a shockwave of her own heartbeat towards the Frozen King of Anarchy himself. Frostbite suddenly flew into the air at the last second, with Jiro's Heartbeat Distortion striking Kaminari right in the face, instantly knocking him to the ground.

Jiro looked up to see Frostbite diving towards him with his hand shape shifted into a sledgehammer. She instinctively fired her only working amplifier jack upwards in hopes of hitting her enemy. Using a page out of Bakugo's book, Frostbite propelled himself to the side using his snowstorm blast, dodging the Heartbeat Distortion at the last second. He swung his sledgehammer hand into Jiro's side, knocking her off her feet and sending her soaring away from him. Jiro slid on the ground as she tried to stop herself, succeeding in the end when she stood back up on her feet. She looked forward to see Frostbite enlarging his fist before charging right towards her.

She fired off her Heartbeat Distortion from her other amplifier jack while the other one was still malfunctioning, sparks shooting out of it. Frostbite jumped in the air, swiftly dodging the attack before landing right behind the Earphone Jack user. As soon as she turned around, she was punched right in the face by Frostbite's enlarged fist, knocking her to the ground. Before he could do anymore damage to her, a disk got jabbed right into the middle of his chest, prompting the snow villain to look up. There, he saw Kaminari pointing his finger at him before firing a stream of electricity at him.

Instantly, Frostbite was covered in electricity as it's heat slowly melted him. Acting quickly, he pulled out the disk and threw it right at the electric blonde. The disk impacted with Kaminari's shooter, completely obliterating it as pieces got sent flying into the air. The snow villain lunged himself forward as he shape shifted his hand into an axe before swinging it. The blonde propelled himself backwards as the blade of the makeshift axe _barely_ touched his skin by mere millimeters. Kaminari fell on his butt as Frostbite raised his axe hand over his hand, ready to delivery the killing blow. However, his actions were seized when a shockwave got shot through his torso, creating an actual hole in his body. He turned around to see Jiro aiming her only working amplifier jack at him, her face bruised and bloodied.

She yelled as she slammed her amplifier jack into the earth, sending a shockwave beneath the crust. Kaminari, at the same time, yelled as well as he used his only super move, Indiscriminate Shock. Electricity shot out of his body as it covered the entire area, instantly immobilizing Frostbite as they Heartbeat Distortion continued to tunnel its way to him. And after that, a loud explosion erupted the area as it got covered in dust, dirt, smog and smoke, creating a thick curtain that hid everything behind it. At that moment, the rest of Class 1-A ran up to the compound to see the cloud of dust and other dirty particles floating around the area. Around the same time, Midoriya, whom had woken up from being knocked unconscious, stepped inside the compound from the hole in the wall that Frostbite made, spotting the cloud as well.

The cloud soon settled as Kaminari and Jiro walked out of it, their expressions hidden from their classmates. Each of them gasped in relief as smiles and smirks formed on their faces. Midoriya smiles to know that his friends were all right… or so he and the rest of his class thought. All of a sudden, the two students collapsed to the ground, revealing a figure behind them. At that moment, Mirko could be seen leaping into the cloud, yelling as she slammed her foot down to the ground. The sound of flesh being stabbed was heard followed by Mirko's scream before it was suddenly cut off short. A shadowy figure emerged from the cloud, revealing themselves to be Frostbite, whom was dragging a near death Mirko by her leg. Both of her thighs had huge holes in them, no doubt instantly incapacitating her.

The most feared villain in the entire city, the Frozen King of Anarchy himself, marched his way out of the cloud as he dropped Mirko's body to the ground. He practically glared into the souls of each of the students, whom were all stricken with fear. None of them made a single movement as they simply stared at their most deadliest enemy in utter horror, while Frostbite himself stared back in a hated expression. Just by looking at his eyes alone, the students all silently agreed that they were filled with hatred, rage, resentment, misery. Years of bottled up hatred all coursing right out his eyes as he practically made them frozen in fear. Much like Medusa herself, just by looking at his eyes seized any alienated movements from the students, not daring to make a single move.

Midoriya could do nothing as _he too_ was frozen in fear, and he wasn't even directly looking at Frostbite in the eyes. That is, until Frostbite himself turned towards him; now the two of them were facing eye contact, the first time since the plaza. A part of Midoriya was telling him to do something while another part of him was yelling to not move any muscle whatsoever. Frostbite suddenly looked up into the air, releasing a long sigh as his cold breath was visible in the air around him. For the first time in a long time had he felt at peace, not worrying about a single thing nor his anxiety acting up. It felt nice and was a quick addiction for him as he didn't want to move at all as well. Though good things have to come to an end eventually.

"This feeling, how can I say?... It feels miraculous. Marvelous… Most peaceful feeling I have ever felt in my entire life." Frostbite whispered. He suddenly glared at the group of students in front of him, quickly shape shifting his hands into icicles. "But not as peaceful as getting rid of the scum on the earth… My enemies."

"NOOOOOO!" Midoriya shouts.

It was like before when Bakugo got taken by that slime villain, back when it all started. His legs had a mind of their own as Midoriya lunged forward, rapidly flying towards the snow villain in hopes of stopping him on time. However, a scarf got latched around Frostbite's raised arm, seizing him from attacking the students. The snow villain turned around to see a badly beaten Aizawa, tightly gripping his scarf. At the same time, Midoriya was still flying towards the snow villain to quickly stop him from doing anything at all. Acting quickly, Frostbite forcefully tugged the scarf towards him, pulling Aizawa as he closed the distance. He swung the scarf as Aizawa accidentally collided with Midoriya, knocking him to the ground.

Frostbite pulled the scarf toward him as Aizawa got sent flying straight at him. At the very last second, Aizawa suddenly stopped as breathing got difficult. Before all this, the sound of flesh ripping was heard as blood leaked out of Aizawa's mouth, his eyes widened underneath his goggles. He looked down to see that he was impaled by Frostbite's icicle arm, the tip completely covered in fresh, wet blood, turning his snow red. Every student in the area screamed as they watched their beloved teacher get impaled by their worst enemy. Aizawa, whom was now on the brink of death, gasped as he began to breathe heavily, his lower jaw trembling as he peered into Frostbite's bloodshot eyes.

"You." he breathes.

Frostbite gracefully pulled out his icicle arm out of Aizawa's body, most of his weaponized arm drenched in blood. The beloved U.A. teacher fell to the ground as a puddle of his own blood formed around him from his wound. Aizawa continued to breathe heavily, as well as coughing and gagging violently, trying his best to stay alive. The snow villain kneeled down as he sneered into Aizawa's eyes; the teacher knew he had absolutely no chance at defeating the villain, but still put up a fight just to save his students alone. Though Frostbite could care less about his morals, as he only had one thing on his mind: revenge.

The snow villain suddenly bent down and grabbed Aizawa by his collar, glaring into his soul. "Before I kill you, who?" he sternly asks. He only got a groan from Aizawa in response. "WHO?! Who ratted us out?! Who is the traitor?!"

"One of yours." Aizawa breathes out painfully. "But I won't say names. You deserve to know that one of your loyal weasels ratted you out. A brutal wake up call… to know that you're no longer feared anymore… that people will stand up to you."

"You think I care about being feared, Eraserhead?" Frostbite asks, his ice cold breath touching Aizawa's own face. "The only thing I care about is getting what I so long deserved: Respect. If I have to take it by force then so be it. Respect is meant to be taken… so I shall take mine. I'll make sure I'll get rid of Fumiko for ratting us out."

Aizawa tried to gasp as his eyes widened in response. "How'd you know?" he asks.

"I didn't… Until now." He raised his arm before shape shifting it into a blade. "Requiescat in pace, Eraserhead. You'll be with your students soon. I'll make sure of that."

Right at that moment, a purple ball got stuck to his forehead, halting his attempts at slaying the Erasure Quirk user. Frostbite looked up to see each of the students glaring at him, all having angered expressions. It was obviously evident that some of them were crying, indicated by their stained cheeks and puffy red eyes along with sniffling. Mineta held one of his balls in his hand as he glared at Frostbite, snot running down his nose as tears ran down his cheeks from his eyes.

"You aren't taking our teacher away!" he shouts.

"Huh?" Frostbite questions.

"Mr. Aizawa is our teacher and our hero, and as heroes in training, we will protect him and everyone else in this city!" Yaoyorozu shouts.

Frostbite stood up in response. "Oh give me a BREAK!" he shouts, having lost his patience. He fired a potent snowstorm blast from his free hand at the students' feet, blasting them away as they landed a few yards away from the compound entrance. "You really think you can beat me? I killed almost 40 Pro Heroes! I am unbeatable! I am… unlimited! A bunch of high school students who can barely control their Quirks can't defeat me. You don't deserve to be heroes… Now watch him DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" every student yelled at the top of their lungs.

In a second, Frostbite jabbed his weaponized arm right into Aizawa's shoulder, causing the grown man to cry out in excruciating pain. Blood soaked Frostbite's shape shifted hand as he couldn't help but chuckle at taking away the life of another Pro Hero. He had surely gone overboard as he succumbed to the madness and his unquenchable thirst for revenge. The old him, back when he was just plain old Koru Yuki, could never take the life of anyone or anything for that matter. Sure, he fantasized about murdering his bullies but he would never act up on those fantasies of his. But now, he no longer had to hold back, much, MUCH to his relief.

His moment was ruined when he was suddenly blasted by a large beam of flames, quickly melting all of his snowflakes as he was drenched in water. He turned around to face his attacker, part of his face melting off as his left arm having completely melted off, resulting in a stub from his shoulder. To his surprise, Todoroki had woken up from being knocked unconscious from his fight earlier, smoke and steam visibly radiating off his left hand. He was panting heavily as he was still weak from his fight from Frostbite, not being able to move another muscle other than his left arm. Frostbite continued to melt in the spot before turning to the snow outside of the compound. However, the group of students were in his way and thanks to his highly weakened state, there was absolutely no way he could fight them all at once.

It got worse when several police choppers and heavily armored SWAT vans arrived on the scene; one of the vans' back doors opened up, revealing a SWAT officer holding some sort of vacuum device. Realizing that if he got caught up in that device, there would be absolutely no way for him to escape, as he wasn't clever enough to escape a criminally claustrophobic area. He turned back to the compound just in time to see Death Arms walking out of one of the doors with the Prime Minister by his side, supporting his leader as he limped beside the Pro Hero. His attention focused on the remaining Z.E.A.L. forces, whom were either knocked unconscious or incapacitated in some way. He looked down to see that Aizawa was dragged away thanks to Sero's tape, as the law enforcement got closer to him.

This was it. This was the moment that Z.E.A.L. and Frostbite's terror ended, as the Frozen King of Anarchy himself knew that there was no turning back now. Not wanting to get caught, Frostbite jumped into the snow as he camouflaged in it. As soon as he absorbed himself in the snow, he manipulated it to create pillars, spikes, and various other objects to help his escape. The objects all collided with the SWAT officers as some were either killed or sent flying. A trail of snow could be seen leaving the AO before Frostbite himself shot up from the snow and flew into the sky. He took a final look at his compound and the remnants of not only his own army, but his dreams all together, before flying off into the distance. He had escaped capture yet again… but there was one stop he had to make before he forgot. The one responsible for the compound assault in the first place: the Z.E.A.L. traitor.

Meanwhile, inside the compound, Izumi had woken up from his fall, groaning in pain as he held his head. He looked all around him to see countless of bodies, either dead or unconscious, of both his comrades and enemies. He quickly picked himself up, throwing away his broken mask in the process, from the crates he landed on and snuck away, stepping over an unconscious Snipe in the process. He opened up grate on the floor which was revealed to be a secret exit, falling inside before closing the grate.

Up above on the catwalk, Chains had woken up from his own slumber as he looked over the balcony. There, he could see several SWAT officers entering the compound, arresting some of his allies. He turned around to see a broken window, gifting him an idea. He carefully climbed out of the window and fell onto the ground outside. He quickly took off his mask and threw it in the ocean to get rid of any evidence before running away.

Far away from the compound itself, Ryuji could be seen swimming onto the shore, having lost his mask at sea. He painted as he laid in the sand, not caring if his black jacket was getting stained with sand. He suddenly turned his head to see smoke and fire in the distance. He soon realized that the compound he was defending earlier, one of Z.E.A.L.'s bases, had been overrun and set on fire. He let out a long and heavy exhaled as he threw some sand into the water, laziness suddenly entering his system.

"Shit." Was all he said.

A pair of gloved hands grabbed onto the ledge of the waterfront as the person pulled themselves back onto land. The person himself was revealed to be Bakugo, having survived his encounter with Frostbite, albeit bruised, neatened, and cuts all over his body. His entire hero costume was ripped as he was missing one of his grenade styled gauntlets. He saw the massive hole in the wall of the waterfront along with the many SWAT vans parked outside. He silently deduced that the raid was over, though he was still mad that he was beaten by a villain.

Coughs could be heard over by the containers as several crates were seen being moved out of the way. At that moment, dust suddenly appeared in the air as it seemed to be floating right in it. It turns out that Hagakure _also_ survived her fight with Akira Hikari after she let out her most devastating super move of all time. She coughed some more as her naked body was completely covered in dust, revealing her hair and her private parts.

"Oh man." she coughed afterwards. "It's going to take forever to get all this gunk out of my hair." She suddenly looked down, seeing her nipples for the first time thanks to the dust. "EEEEK!" she screams, covering her breasts. "I hope nobody saw that. Especially Ojiro didn't see that!... Where is he anyway?" she asks.

Z.E.A.L. was defeated and abandoned, as some stragglers were left on their own, to creep around in the world knowing that they escaped the law. Their leader forced to retreat as he lost his own army as well as any sort of way to obtain his goals of domination. Heroes villains were killed as some students were severely injured, but well alive in the end. No student had died and the biggest most deadliest terror cell since Al-Qaeda and ISIS had been defeated, but at what cost? Friends and families dead as their bodies littered the compound and streets.

They may have defeated the pack but have yet defeated the pack's leader. Although, a pack leader without a pack is just a stray animal... a very deadly stray animal.

* * *

**(OH MY GOD! This chapter was so long! JUST LIKE MY DI- No. That would be a lie.**

**Yes. Yes I did put a Frank Reynolds meme reference in here once I accidentally had Frostbite destroy Snipe's gun but had him have a spare. Thank GOD he went down to Gunther's Guns and picked up a spare :P**

**Also I updated Chapter 6 where Yuki is at the plaza. Essentially, I added some more details and effects in there so you should go re-read the chapter again... Or don't. That's alright with me I guess.)**


	29. Lost

**(WOAH! HEY! Before you read on, I want to remind you all again that I updated Chapter 6: **_**The Birth of Frostbite**_ **and Chapter 7: **_**Adjustment**_ **in order to fit with this chapter because I thought up better ways to display Yuki's unstable mentality.**

…

**That's it. That's all I wanted to say… Oh yeah, the shitpost.**

**AHAHAHA! Nothing bad ever happens to the Kennedy's! *car flips* WAAAAAAH! *crashes*)**

* * *

Two officers were outside of the police station, both holding cups of coffees in their hands as the hail poured down onto the earth, thunder roaring all around as lightning struck the ground. This one particular police station was among the few that didn't get damaged from the city attack a few days ago. At the parking lot, another officer could be seen exiting his car with a yellow raincoat on, the hood over his head. He closed the door as both of his hands were occupied holding the cup tray he had with two coffee cups in it. He started to speed walk towards the station to try and get as minimum damage from the hail outside.

Several police officers were inside the police station, all sitting around idling or just chatting with their colleagues. One police officer was playing _Amnesia_ on the station's computer, with his character severely weakening the padlock. Another officer was at his desk, his feet kicked up on it with a pair of headphones over his ears while reading an adult 18+ Pro Hero magazine with Midnight in a bikini on the cover. The police officer from outside suddenly walked by the headphones wearing officer, holding the two cups of coffee in his hands as he approaching another officer.

"Quiet night, huh?" asks the first officer, handing his buddy the second cup of coffee.

"I'll say." the second officer replies, taking the cup of coffee from the other's hands. "Not a lot of villain activity lately."

"You can thank Frostbite for that." the first officer replies. "He's the most deadliest person in the world right now so all the street thugs are all scared of him. Hell, even the big time criminals like the League of Villains are staying in the shadows just so they don't want to mess with him."

"He's that dangerous?" his buddy asks.

"Dangerous doesn't quite describe him." the officer says. "He's menacing, malicious, horrific, ferocious, a living demon amongst us. He is the Frozen King of Anarchy, and he will not stop until he meets his goal. He spares no one, and is merciless even to his own men. Hellbent on destroying the world, he cares nothing for those he hurts. He is one of the most powerful villains out there that is on par with All For One. He may be as equal, if not a little more powerful than All For One himself. He is the most deadliest villain ever to walk the worth that can cause a mass extinction."

The second officer gave his buddy a disturbed expression, glancing away for a brief moment before looking back at his colleague again. "Geez, man. Lighten up." he tells his friend. "You're starting to sound like the old man from the Friday the 13th movies. 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here.'" he quoted.

"Sorry." his ally replies. "Hey, whatever happened to that girl that turned herself in? Ya know, the one who claimed she was a part of Z.E.A.L."

"She's still in her holding cell until we can find out if her story checks out or not."

Sure enough, Fumiko was shown in her holding cell, sitting solemnly on the bench with a saddened expression on her face.

Back with the officer who was playing Amnesia on his computer, another officer suddenly approached him, placing his hand on his chair. "What're you doing?" he asks in disbelief.

"Playing Amnesia." the officer replies.

The other officer shot him a bewildered expression before glancing back at the screen. "Why would you do that? You know it's dangerous to play Amnesia at night." he says.

"Relaaax. It's not like anything bad is going to happen."

At that moment, one of the officers that were standing outside got sent flying in through the window. The officer slid across the floor before crashing into a wall. All the other officers looked at the presumably unconscious one with confused expressions before some of them turned to the entrance. A single officer walked up to the one that got sent flying in to examine him. He instantly noticed that his skin was blackened and swollen, indicating frostbite, as well as several cuts and contusions all over his body. He bent down and placed two fingers on the officer's neck, checking his pulse.

"He's dead." he informs the others.

However, he noticed that every other officer was staring at the entrance, not even paying attention to him. He turned to where everyone else was looking at and widened his eyes, realizing who was at their doorstep. Lightning flashed as thunder clapped the air, revealing through the flash of light Frostbite, glaring into the room as he held the second officer by the back of his collar. He carelessly dropped the dead officer to the ground as every other officer either reached for their guns or cowered in fear. One brave soul pulled out his gun and aimed it at the snow villain, slowly approaching him.

"Do not move from where you are and freeze!" he shouts.

In response, Frostbite simply grabbed the barrel of the pistol, instantly freezing it, making it useless. The officer looked at his frozen gun before dropping it, glancing back up at Frostbite. The snow villain meanwhile shot a toothy scowl as he shape shifted his arm into an axe and swung it. Screams could be heard throughout the precinct as gunshots collided with the sounds of the thunder; the muzzle flashes can be seen from outside, flashing against the windows. All of a sudden, the screams subsided as well as the gunshots as the entire precinct went silent, hail continuing to rain down onto the earth below. One officer suddenly walked out of the station with a bloodied chest, his stab wound abnormally large before he collapsed onto the ground, dying of his wounds.

Frostbite walked passed a bulletin board that had two wanted posters on it; one of them showed a picture of an insect looking villain with the name **Hivemind** above it. The other one showed a picture of a bald man with a blank expression that simply said **Bald Caped Punchy Man** with the word "Vigilante" over the picture. He suddenly walked passed the officer wearing headphones leaning back in his chair while reading the same adult magazine. Seeing how the officer didn't even notice his existence at all, he decided to spare him, seeing how he was enjoying his music. While he was listening to his music, he was bobbing his head up and down while singing along, to entrance in the music to notice the snow villain at all.

"_Hero! Don't do it for the glory or the fame! I'll fight on knowing no one knows my name!__"_ the song could be heard from his headphones.

Frostbite walked down the holding cell area, finding it eerily silent for a strange odd reason. A police officer could be seen leaning against the wall writing something down in his notepad before noticing the snow villain approaching him. "Hey. You're not allowed to be here." he says. Frostbite responded by slashing open his chest with an axe he shape shifted his hand into, killing the officer. The officer grunted before falling to the ground, his body making an audible thud as Frostbite continued to walk down the corridor. As he walked down the silent hallway, he turned to one of the cells to see a familiar face, stopping him in his tracks.

"I got run over by a combine!" the same Combine Man exclaimed behind the cell.

Frostbite blankly stared at his former henchman, contemplating on what to do next. Meanwhile, Fumiko was reading a book that one of the officers' gave her, trying to pass the time. At that moment, she heard the sound of something breaking followed by a rusty door opening. The combine man suddenly ran passed her cell, confusing the young girl as to how he escaped. Her questions were soon answered when Frostbite suddenly came into view, glaring into her soul from behind the bars. At the sight of her former boss, she dropped her book in fear before backing up into the wall, unbelievably scared as she knew that he knew that she was the traitor.

"F-F-Frostbite." she stammered in terror.

The snow villain said nothing as he shape shifted his hand into a sledgehammer before smashing the locks of the cell door. The cell door, now broken and breached, broke into pieces as Frostbite pushed the remnants out of his way, stepping inside the cell. Fumiko backed up into the corner as she cowered in fear, sliding down the wall as her former boss looked down on her, both literally and figuratively.

"I- I- I know what you're here for," she began. "I never wanted this! I never wanted to betray you but you didn't give me a choice! You became a monster! I worshiped you! Ever since the plaza, I realize that Quirkless people like me stood a chance in today's society! But then you started becoming a murdering psychopath that was hellbent on destroying the world and revenge! That's not why I joined Z.E.A.L.. I joined it to make a change in the world, not destroy it. You've lost it, Frostbite. If you would've made things peaceful, I would have gladly followed you in your footsteps. But you took it too far!" Frostbite continued to approach her, shooting her the same scowl as before. "Aren't you going to say anything?!" she shouts in utter dread.

The snow villain shape shifted his hand into an axe, glaring into her soul. "No." was all he said. He swung his axe as the sound of flesh ripping could be heard afterwards. Blood splattered on the wall as an object falling was heard, an audible THUD being heard afterwards as the object hit the floor. Fumiko's body suddenly fell to the ground, creating a _second_ loud THUD in the area, indicating that something else fell before her body did. Frostbite walked out of the cell with a bloodied arm, the blood spreading whenever he shape shifted his limbs into weapons. He walked passed the same headphone wearing officer, whom was still occupied with his music and adult magazine to even notice the snow villain's presence.

Frostbite walked out of the precinct with a strangely calm expression, as if he wasn't even phased by Z.E.A.L.'s downfall, his own dreams being diminished, and the betrayal. He looked up into the sky as hail fell upon his face, getting stuck in his snow as he was unphased by the cold temperatures. As the hail fell on his body, the small ice shards were slowly absorbed into his body, disappearing within his snowflakes as they too became snow as well. He suddenly propelled himself into the air by firing two snowstorm blasts from his palms, sending him flying into the air. When in the air, he flew away from the precinct and back into the city so he could collect his thoughts, if he could.

After flying for some time, he landed on top of a random roof, the same calm expression still on his face. He stood in the same spot for a few seconds before his face contorted into an angry expression, having lost control of his anger. "ERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Frostbite shouted as loud as he could. As he shouted, his anger caused him to inadvertently manipulate the snow on top of the building as jagged pillars sprouted all around the building. At the same time, lightning struck down as thunder clapped the area as the building that Frostbite was on top of soon began to crumble. Soon, the entire building crumbled as it got completely destroyed, dust flying into the air as it polluted the sky.

* * *

A news report was shown on live TV the next night as rain fell upon the earth. The streets were abandoned as everyone else were inside, save at least a few cars that drove on the still intact roads. However, one bystander wearing a hood over his face could be seen staring at the news report on one of the television screens in the store. A person wearing a leopard print with blue spots hood and gray snow boots with spikes on the soles and frosty, veiny blue skin.

"_-since the devastating attack on Musutafu days ago."_ the news anchor continued saying. A car drove by behind the pedestrian. "_The prestigious hero school, Ultra Academy, is still under repair due to the terrorist attacks led by the now defunct terror cell Z.E.A.L. and its leader, Frostbite. Yesterday, a large army of Pro Heroes and some U.A. students stormed the Z.E.A.L. hideout in an intense battle, with several deaths from both sides. There has been a confirm number of 56 Pro Heroes killed in the raid and only 20 seriously wounded."_

The bystander, whom was Frostbite under the hood, glared at the screen as he watched the news report. Another car drove behind him, soaking his ankles in rain water. However, the water instantly turned to ice thanks to his sub zero body temperature and as soon as it turned to ice, he absorbed it into his skin, turning it into snow.

"_It has been told that Endeavor fought his own allies while under a hallucinogenic drug that was presumably given to him by Frostbite himself. Endeavor was soon taken down and is now recuperating at the hospital but not before killing some of his allies. As for Z.E.A.L., a large amount of members have been arrested or killed during the raid. Though it is rumored that some have survived the attack. However, the million dollar question that has been thrown around for the past 24 hours is: Where is Frostbite? Nobody knows."_

Rain continued to fall down onto the pavement as the news changed to a commercial featuring a cartoon bear riding a unicycle. Sighing heavily, the snow villain in disguise walked away from the television store, just as a car passed by, drenching him in water. The water instantly froze as large chunks of ice were attached to Frostbite's side, though it seemed he didn't care one bit. The ice slowly began to be absorbed into his body before completely disappearing, while Frostbite himself appeared to have grown about a foot and a half.

* * *

The very next morning had been a calm one, as opposed to all the chaos and destruction that occurred through recent events. It was also December 31st, New Year's eve for the entire world. As of this moment, Frostbite was walking amongst a crowd with his hood over his head and mask to cover his face. He naturally blended in with the environment, evident when some Pro Heroes walked passed him, not even noticing him at all. While all this was going on, the voices that secretly tormented him through his villain journey whispered in his head, slowly driving him deeper into madness.

_Pulse has frozen. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Madness breaking._

Frostbite bumped into a few people, showing how his invisible persona back when he was human had not changed at all. "Watch it!" shouts the person harshly. It just showed that when he isn't showing his face, people still inadvertently treated him like crap. They didn't even know who he was and it seriously pissed him off that they were so quick to be jerks to him.

_Suffering. Darkness rising. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Frostbite suddenly stopped to take a look at the scenery, examining how some of the buildings that his henchmen destroyed were in the process of rebuilding. Cranes and machinery were working round the clock as the city was as lively as it could get.

_Pulse has frozen. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Madness breaking._

The snow villain shook his head and continued to walk down the sidewalk, passing by a wanted poster of himself. As he walked down the sidewalk, he kept his head hanging low to prevent anyone from noticing him. Despite wearing a mask to hide his face, his paranoia was getting the best of him, so the mask was a precaution sort of thing.

_Suffering. Darkness rising. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Several bodies of Pro Heroes laid in a dark alley as Frostbite could be seen walking out of said alley. Even though his army was defunct and defeated, as well as having no other possible way to obtain his goals. The anger and resentment inside Frostbite still boiled, fueling his hatred and thirst for revenge even more.

_Pulse has frozen. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Madness breaking._

The snow villain, whom was now sitting on a ledge of a roof, looked ahead of him, seeing his own face on an electronic billboard. The infamous plaza picture that was taken by a random bystander showed on the screen as well as a news anchor reporting recent events.

"_With Z.E.A.L. defunct, Frostbite has nowhere left to go. Isn't that right, Koru Yuki?"_

Frostbite blinked his eyes, shocked as to how the news anchor was directly talking to him. When he reopened his eyes, it turned out that the electronic billboard wasn't broadcasting the news like he originally thought. Instead, it was just showing an advertisement for something called "Orange Box Juice: Now With 94% Orange Juice".

_Suffering. Darkness rising. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Frostbite was now across the street of his old apartment building, where he used to live with his now deceased grandmother. Painful and bad memories flashed in Frostbite's mind as a car drove passed him, water splashing on him. He stepped off the curb and walked across the street, towards the apartment, just as another truck drove by. Frostbite walked up the stairs until he was at his apartment door, seeing it taped off to prevent anyone from entering the room.

_Pulse has frozen. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Madness breaking._

The former Z.E.A.L. leader decreased his density as he turned into a pile of snow, seeping underneath the door crack to enter his apartment. Once inside, he built himself back to his usual shape and form, taking off his mask afterwards. He looked all around him, noticing extreme changes to his once safe haven; for starters, the wall paper were ripped and the entire place looked to be ransacked. Furniture was turned over, drawers were carelessly thrown onto the ground, valuables were obviously taken. It seemed that after Frostbite's identity being revealed to the public, looters took this as an opportunity to loot his apartment. Any trace of his former life was now gone.

_Dying dreams. Hope destroyer. Veins are icy. Foes are nearing. Mental paranoia. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Suffering at every minute. I can feel the darkness taking over._

Frostbite walked down the small hallway and to his grandmother's room, noticing that the door was slightly opened. The hallway itself had also been ransacked, with holes in the wall, the drawers emptied, the rub was messy. Even the bathroom door was off it's hinges and leaning inside the bathtub. He slowly pushed the door and peered inside the room, noticing the sheets undone with a visible impression left on the bed. No doubt from his grandmother being bedridden for over 3 years, never having left the bed only to go to the bathroom.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying. Dying dreams. Hope destroyer. Aspirations disintegrating. Pulse has frozen. Mental paranoia. Dreams have died. The chills inside. My mind is tied. It's terrifying._

Frostbite sighed heavily, staring into his grandmother's bed room as memories flashed in his mind. He stepped away from the room and entered the kitchen where he approached the refrigerator. He grabbed the handle to the freezer and opened it, noticing the lack of food inside save for two ice boxes and a single bag of tater tots. Afterwards, he lowered his density and flew inside the freezer, closing the door once he was inside. Inside the empty freezer, he found the cold to be contempt and calming, seeing how he grew up in a cold environment. Before, he hated winter and the cold, but now because of his powers, he has grown infatuated with it.

"_Frostbite has scaled the ranks of Japan's most wanted list, ranking at #1. With the kidnapping of the Prime Minister and the murder of his wife, Frostbite is looking at a life long sentence at Tartarus. Rumors from within the government as well as from the Pro Heroes regarding a possible execution of Frostbite should be in order. The Prime Minister has officially declared Frostbite wanted throughout the entire Japan, quoting to 'shoot first, ask never.' It seems that even the Prime Minister wants this notorious villain to not only be stopped but to be killed all together."_

He felt safe inside the freezer, much like when a kid covers themselves up with a blanket, feeling as if he was in an impenetrable fortress. It also gave him some much needed time to think about everything that had happened to him. He hasn't had a good time to ponder on the events since when he got captured by Z.E.A.L. the first time, with the vacuum cleaner. While scrunched up in the freezer, Frostbite had an irresistible urge to cry, but due to his condition and lack of any organs and glands whatsoever, it had proved to be impossible to do so. He was now stuck in a freezer with bottled up emotions, with so much anger flowing through his frozen veins.

"_In other news, the search for 5 missing college students that were interns at Omnitech has been called off."_

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, as Frostbite had gone through the entire day sulking and mourning over the loss of his friend and his dreams. He was at a low point in his life, since the last time he was at a low point was when he first lost his parents and his grandmother. Because of his grandmother's death, he had become the sole survivor of the entire Yuki bloodline, and even then it's extinct. With no organs or anything human like whatsoever inside him, Frostbite was essentially just a mutant made out of snow, and only now he had just realized this. It was horrifying for him to say the least, knowing that you're no longer human anymore and that you're completely alone.

The Pro Hero Native backed up into a wall, his body completely bloodied, beatened, bruised, and cut all around. A terrified expression was plastered on his face as he held his hand over his face, tears running down his cheek from his eyes. In front of him was Frostbite himself, whom had shaped his arm into an icicle as he glared down at the Pro Hero with his bloodshot eyes.

"Please… Please!" Native exclaims. Through Frostbite's vision, he saw Native in a red hue as well as everything else around him. Because of his impaired hearing, Native's voice was muffled and had an echo to it. "Please don't. No!" Native's muffled, echoey voice was heard through his ears.

Frostbite ignored his pleas as he sunk his icicle arm into Native's chest, killing him as well as dampening his blade with fresh blood. Native's body fell limp to the ground as Frostbite reshaped his arm back to normal, returning it back to his hand. It was soon revealed that all around him were multiple bodies of Pro Heroes, all killed by Frostbite himself. It seemed that Native was the last one alive in the alley and was the last of Frostbite's victims. The snow villain stared down at Native's corpse, just staring at it while not moving at all, as if he was deep in thought. Behind him was a familiar face in his life; his grandmother's nurse and his former friend, Yuma.

"89." Frostbite suddenly declared. "That's how many Pro Heroes I've killed… You really want to be part of the body count?"

Yuma was silent as she stared at Frostbite's back. "How'd you know I was here?" she asks.

Frostbite suddenly turned to her, facing her for the first time since before his accident. "I can feel when someone is walking on snow if I'm touching it." he replies in a raspy, whispery tone.

Yuma took a few steps forward to approach her former friend. "What happened to you, Yuki?" she asks.

"Don't call me that." Frostbite replies. "I'm not Yuki… Not anymore I'm not…"

"Why? Because of your appearance?" she asks.

Frostbite was silent for a few moments before answering. "Because I've done things that old me would have never done… I've murdered people… There's no returning from that."

"Do you like murdering people?... Innocent people-"

"No one is innocent… Not to me they're not." Frostbite interjects, looking down solemnly.

"People are calling you a monster now." Yuma tells him, horror in her voice.

Frostbite looked up, a dead expression on his face. "A monster?" he repeats. His expression suddenly turned to rage. "I've always been a monster. Have been ever since the accident. No one helped me when I needed it but instead just attacked me because I was odd! No one knew a thing about me, not even myself, so they reacted by attacking me! It's their own damn fault that the plaza got destroyed! It's their own fault that Z.E.A.L. became a terror cell! It's their fault that the city got wrecked! And it's their fault that their prime minister got kidnapped by me! None of this was my fault!" As he continued to shout, his anger inadvertently manipulated the snow to create spikes that got shot towards Yuma. At the last second however, they split up as they pierced the wall beside the young nurse, scaring her half to death. "I'm the only one worthy to be called a hero because I'm making a change in the world! I'm doing what's morally right and yet people call me a villain! A terrorist! People are so scared of change that they stop it as if it was a plague… I'm just showing them what people can do when driven to their limit."

"You've murdered hundreds!" Yuma shouts.

"I'M CLEANSING THE WORLD!" Frostbite shouted louder. Yuma backed up, not in fear, but in utter confusion. She absolutely had no idea why her once shy friend turned into a murderous psychopath. "Quirks are a poison… and I am the antidote… At first I wanted to get rid of Pro Heroes… But that wasn't enough. No, nononononono please. Everywhere I saw, alright, EVERYWHERE I SAW, I saw PEOPLE using their Quirks for their own dastardly deeds! It's insane that we always take, take, take and never give, give, give. This whole world is falling apart because of Quirks, I _see_ that now. I SEE it!" He took a deep breath as he hung his head low, pacing back and forth before turning back to his former friend. "The world is naturally unbalanced… but only I… can revert it back to normal."

Yuma stared at Frostbite with tears in her eyes, in utter disbelief at seeing what her friend had become. "What happened to you?" she asks.

Frostbite was momentarily silent before answering yet again. "Quirks happened." he replies in a soft yet hateful tone. "No one remembered me… No one remembered my name… No one cared if I came into work or to school… I had no family after my parents, my grandmother was horrible to me. Ungrateful, pill addicted hag! I had no one to care about and no one to care about ME!... I had one role model and that was Midoriya! The green haired snake! After the plaza, I felt betrayed by him because he said that I could be a hero! He said he was my friend!... And then he crumpled it up like a piece of paper, threw it down onto the ground, and stepped on it… I hate him. He lied to me… He set me up… He hates me… He was using me… He's dead to me, Yuma… And I'll make sure he stays dead."

"The Yuki I knew would have never done this!" Yuma shouts. "The Yuki I knew was stronger than this! Much better than this! He knew what was right and what was wrong! He had morals! He sacrificed his own happiness to keep his grandmother alive, even if it meant sacrificing his education and working at a dead end job that constantly walked all over him!"

"Shut up!" Frostbite shouts in anger.

"No, YOU SHUT UP! You're going to listen to everything I'm going to say because, goddamnit, I've been holding it in since the plaza!" Yuma shouts even louder, pointing a finger at him. Her eyes were puffy and red while her cheeks were stained with tears; sniffing some mucus, she continued on with what she was saying. "Seeing you on the news, hearing you being declared a villain and a terrorist, broke my heart. Seeing my best friend being broadcasted as a public menace that has been declared 'unstable and highly dangerous' shredded it to even more pieces. When I first heard about you in the plaza, I was scared. Not because of the heroes you were fighting but because of you. I knew you were scared. I heard your pleas for help… But no one else did… and that broke my heart even more because it's the twisted reality we live in. And then you started murdering people, committing heinous crimes! The bank, the mall, the city! I knew what happened to you was bad but everything else was… Was pure insanity… I never thought," her voice cracked a bit as she paused for a moment. "that I would ever see one of my friends murdering people… Until you… The Yuki I knew, the Yuki I _loved_ was much better than that. So I ask you again… What happened to turn you into such a monster?"

"I already gave my answer." Frostbite replies. "I _will_… be the extinction of Quirks… That way, the world will revert back to it's original, Quirkless state, with I as the only being with powers. With I as it's leader… I will control everything and I… will be like a God to them."

Yuma stared at her former friend in utter shock, horrified as to what he just said. "You know…" she began. "Whenever I looked at you I saw a broken kid that desperately needed guidance… that needed a friend, so I became his friend… Now… I see a monster. A murderous, psychopathic monster. The world is unfair, I agree, but murdering innocents for your own desires is wrong and even more unfair. How do you think the families of the people you killed feel right now?"

"How do you think I felt," Frostbite suddenly asks. "bottling up so much anger while I was used by everyone around me? That's all I was, I was just a pawn for them to toy with until they grew tired of me and threw me out. I lost six jobs before I worked at Omnitech. Six jobs I used to help keep my grandmama alive. And do you know what I got in return? NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Not a 'thank you' not a 'love you'. Nothing! I did everything for everyone around me and got pushed aside! NO ONE GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! NO ONE LOVED ME!"

The young nurse was silent, swallowing her fear, ready to reveal her secret to him. "I did." Yuma replies.

"Oh… FUCK you!" Frostbite shouts in anger. "If you loved me, where were you when I needed you the most? When I needed anyone? I woke in a morgue, terrified to wake up after thinking I DIED! Down in that lab, swirled up in snow and energy! Turned into this freak of nature! YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?! WHERE WERE YOU?! You never loved me! You used me, like everyone else!"

"I NEVER USED YOU! I loved you!"

"You… You lying… sack of TURD! You bitch! I can see it in your eyes!"

"These are tears knowing that my friend IS GONE!" she shouts as loud as she could. "So enough of your GODDAMN LIES!... This fantasy world you're living in, this dream, will never come true. The world will never go back to normal. It's just how it is. That's reality, and you can't change it."

"I can and I will."

"How?!"

"I don't know!" Frostbite shouts back. "What do you think I've been doing this past 24 hours?! Moping around, sulking in the dark like some goblin?! I've been trying to figure out what to do next! I'm alone! I've lost everything! EVERYTHING! Thanks to those heroes! Thanks to Quirks! I will not stop until I rid the world of Quirks and become it's leader. That way, everyone will remember my name and finally, I will get the respect and recognition I so long deserved!"

Yuma shook her head in response. "I thought I could show you the light. Show you that life isn't about revenge… but I can see now that it was all in vain." she tells him. Frostbite scoffed a bit in response. "So… I guess this is the part where you kill me, huh? After all, I'm like everyone else, right?"

Frostbite fell silent as his angered expression softened to an emotional, empty, dead expression. "No." he replies. "You were my only friend, Yuma. The only one ever nice to me… I'm not going to kill you."

"Then so long… Frostbite."

With that said, Yuma walked out of the alley, audibly crying as she turned the corner, disappearing from Frostbite's line of sight. Frostbite stared at the direction Yuma left, regret looming over him but knowing full well there was no way to repair what was damaged. Sighing in defeat, Frostbite walked down the opposite way of where Yuma left, soon exiting the alley and back to his own self.

* * *

Frostbite walked down an empty sidewalk early in the evening, the sun already having set. His hood was over his head and his hands were in his jacket pockets as his head hung low to prevent anyone from seeing him. The voices inside his head continued to whisper all around him, which only tormented and irritated him some more.

_Can't ignore the mental torture. Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Frostbite suddenly lifted his head to see a group of five teenagers about his age. Five _familiar_ teenagers. He silently realized that these were the teenagers that used to bully him back when he went to school. Back when he was human. The teenagers suddenly turned their heads to face forward, laying their eyes directly onto Frostbite. Their smiles immediately left their faces as shocked expressions took over, realizing who was walking before them. Instead of stopping, Frostbite walked passed them, not even granting them a glance in the process.

"Yuki?" one of the bullies questions in shock.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Madness breaking. Can't ignore the mental torture._

All of a sudden, five large spikes made out of snow shot up from the ground, impaling all five of the students, killing them. The spikes retreated back into the snow as Frostbite continued to walk down the sidewalk, not even looking back while all that happened.

* * *

As of the moment right now, having nowhere else to turn, Frostbite was sitting on a ledge of a random building he landed on. Looking down at the street below, he found his frosty, veiny hands more interesting than the environment around him. He suddenly looked up to check his surroundings before looking back down at his hands. However, in that short time when he looked up, he saw a bright blue neon sign that immediately caught his attention; mostly of what the sign said. The word that was lightened up by the blue neon lights pretty much shocked Frostbite at the moment, and that word was **KORU**, his first name.

He pushed himself off the ledge and started to float over to the sign, eventually picking up speed to get closer to it at a faster rate. When he got there however, he was disappointed when he found out that the **KORU** sign was actually a sign that said **ACROKORUNICS**, which was the name of some random company. His disappointment soon turned to anger, mostly because he felt stupid that the world was actually sending him a message. He quickly charged up his snowstorm blast and fired it at the sign. As soon as the blast impacted the sign, it exploded, knocking Frostbite away as he fell down to the ground below.

He crashed through a billboard, momentarily disintegrating him, as he fell onto the cement at the bottom. The sign that he destroyed fell and crushed a car while the debris from the billboard he crashed into fell onto the ground as well. The pile of snow that was Frostbite started moving before him pieced himself back to his usual shape and form. He suddenly looked up only to grow a shocked expression; above him was an electronic billboard forecasting a photo of himself, back when he was human. He scowled, not wanting to remember his past, as he turned away as he didn't want to cause any more attention to him.

However, when he did, he found himself face to face with another electronic billboard showing his human face. He scowled once more before turning away again, coming face to face with yet another photo of his human self. Instead of anger entering his system, Frostbite felt scared and confused, much like when he first got his powers. He quickly flew out of the area to try and make for an aerial escape, only to spot yet _another_ electronic billboard of his face. He gasped before flying down, almost crashing into another photo of himself. With his emotions slowly going out of control, he couldn't control his flying capabilities, resulting in him crashing to the ground. As if the moment couldn't get any bad, the voices returned in his head, now more louder and aggressive than before.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Agony at every moment. Mental paranoia._

Everywhere he looked, Frostbite only saw the human version of himself, back before his accident. Back when he was a normal Quirkless kid. At that very moment, emotions that were hidden underneath his own insanity began to surface. Every time he turned to look at his former self, he felt scared and confused, not knowing why he was being tormented by images of his past. A scared expression took over his face as he began to breathe rapidly, his cold breath being seen in the air. He tried to escape, either by closing his eyes and covering his ears or just rapidly looking away, but every time he did so, he just kept on seeing his human version of himself as well as the past.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Mental paranoia._

Memories flooded his mind back when he got his powers. The demolecularization chamber, the horrid pain he felt, the screaming. His own screams were the only thing that was heard in his mind as he tightly grabbed his head. Memories flashed in front of his eyes in mere seconds, which only tormented Frostbite even more. _"I've… been… gooooooooood."_ His own voice was heard in his mind. The very last words before he turned into whatever he was at now. He suddenly looked at his frosty hands, snow falling to the ground as he stared at them with horror filled eyes.

_Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying._

He began to rapidly snap his head to different directions, now even more scared and confused as he only saw his human face.

First he saw an electronic billboard showing his human face.

_Implying!_

Next he saw a wanted poster that showed both his current look and his past look.

_The lying!_

Then he spotted an electronic news article that briefly showed his human face as well as the infamous plaza photo taken by a random bystander.

_The crying!_

Finally, he saw his school picture plastered on a newspaper, which had an article talking about his school life before he turned into a villain.

_I'm dying!_

He grabbed his head, no longer able to take the mental torment he was having as the voices only got louder to the point where they were screaming. Even though he was immune to any physical pain whatsoever, he felt as if his entire body was quaking in immense pain. He couldn't catch a break from seeing his past self because everywhere he saw, he only saw a reminder of who he once was. He suddenly spotted his reflection in a puddle, his mutated face a reminder of his failures. His reflection suddenly shifted to his human version of his face, which only scared him even more. Even when looking at a puddle, he couldn't escape the constant reminders of who he once was and be constantly reminded that he lost everything because of the world.

_Implying! The lying! The crying! I'm dying!_

He looked back up at the electronic billboard, seeing both his human version face as well as his current face. He began comparing both of the photos, reminding himself that was completely different now and that his normal life was gone. He mutters to himself. At that very moment, he couldn't contain his emotions anymore as he tightly shut his eyes, falling to his knees afterwards. He wanted to cry so badly, he really did, but because he had no glands or organs, he couldn't. It was impossible to even cry out his pain, which is what he wanted at the moment ever so dearly. His hands gripped his frozen hair, causing snowflakes to fall to the ground as his eyes shut tightly while he gritted his frozen teeth.

_Implying! The lying! The crying! I'm dying!_

While he was on his knees, his breathing got quakier and more erratic as his blood red pupils shrunk, the veins in his eyes hugging his pink scleras. At that moment, several memories from his past flooded his mind which only tortured his weakened mindset even more. These memories were the memories of how he got to where he was in his life. Every bad moment he had, every encounter with someone who bullied him, entered his mind, tormenting him even more. Being diagnosed Quirkless. Finding out about his parents from a police officer the day after their deaths. The constant bullying he endured throughout his school years. Omnitech. Mr. Tawagoto. His accident. Midoriya and the plaza. It all came back to him to haunt him some more.

_IMPLYING! THE LYING! THE CRYING! I'M DYING!_

He slammed his fists to the ground, accidentally manipulating the snow, creating a small wave to freely roam forward. He suddenly looked up to see the same human version of himself on the electronic billboard and he couldn't take his sights off of it. It was as if his body was forcing him to be constantly reminded of his past, even though he so dearly didn't want to. Paranoia set in as Frostbite felt that the entire world was against him, that it was all a conspiracy just to make him miserable. He tried to shake away the thoughts but they have proven to be too powerful even for him, whom was pretty much God-like with God-tier powers.

The electronic billboard suddenly switched to an ad for a company, showcasing the Omnitech logo. As of the moment right now, the Omnitech ad was showcasing the Cronus Device. The same device that was being showcased at the mall the day Frostbite destroyed it. As soon as he saw the ad from the company that he used to work at, more memories entered his mind involving his poor work life and how he was treated by his coworkers and boss. He felt invisible in the workplace and not only that, they stole his idea for the demolecularization chamber which ultimately changed his life forever. All of a sudden, anger filled his frozen veins as he stood up, glaring at the ad.

"You." he growls at the ad. "It all started with you! You took my life away! You did! You and everyone else! You're the reason why I'm like this! You're the reason why this city is falling apart! I can't trust anybody, not even my own men! Back stabbed! That's what I was! Back stabbed! By everyone I knew! They killed my friend! They killed my dream! Everyone is my enemy! Omnitech! The heroes! Mr. Tawagoto!... Midoriya. I lost everything because of everyone! I was used, hated, lied to! I was a pawn of society by everyone around me and LOOK WHERE IT HAS LED ME! Down an empty road full of potholes! What did I do to deserve the amount of abuse I had to endure! My dreams were shattered, I lost my parents. I deserved NONE OF WHAT I WAS GIVEN!" He began panting as his breath became shaky.

He fell to his knees once more, not taking his eyes off the billboard. He stared at the electronic billboard with a traumatized expression, memories still flooding his mind, voices being heard in his head. However, the voices weren't voices of his past, but his own hatred and insecurity. Memories suddenly flashed in front of his eyes again, this time of Midoriya and the plaza. He remembered how Midoriya tried to calm him down only for him to betray him at the end. Of course, this was all happening inside Frostbite's mind.

In reality, Midoriya was REALLY trying to help him, trying to calm him down and hear out his story. He wanted to help Frostbite in any way he could; he wanted to be Yuki's hero. However, because of his shattered and beaten past, Frostbite learned to never trust anyone and the one time he broke his own code, it stabbed him in the back. He learned from then on that everyone was his enemy, but what hurt him the most was that the person who ever showed him kindness betrayed him; the voices soon returned, whispering in his head some more.

_Paranoia neverending. Mind is racing. Body's aching. Pulse has frozen. Can't ignore the mental torture._

Frostbite tightly gripped his fists so tight that snowflakes were falling out from his hands and onto the ground. He stared angrily at the electronic billboard, holding in so much hate and anger he had for both the company and the world. Not only that, but he had more hate and more anger for a certain person, a certain green fluffy haired kid. Midoriya was once somebody he idolized, seeing him as the first person who ever believed in him. All that was gone the night when he woke up in the morgue before wandering into the plaza, when Midoriya set him up. Or so he thought in that twisted head of his.

_Dying dreams. Hope destroyer. Veins are icy. Foes are nearing. I can feel the darkness taking over. Implying. The lying. The crying. I'm dying!_

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Frostbite suddenly shot a powerful snowstorm blasts at the electronic billboard, instantly shattering the scene as debris fell. Soon, the entire billboard gave in as it collapsed off its hinges, falling towards the ground. Upon impact, it crushed several cars as explosions ranged out in the area, setting off other alarm cars, no doubt waking up the entire neighborhood. The voices got louder inside his head, now shouting at him as he felt the anger and hatred build up inside him, getting close to his boiling point. However, very much unlike his original persona, he had no intent to bottle up this much anger, and instead, learned to react from it as a way of revenge.

_He lied to me! He set me up! He's hating me! He's using me! Fragility! Treachery! Villainy! He's dead to me! He lied to me! He set me up! He's hating me! He's using me! He's dead to me! Midoriya! HE IS MY ENEMY!_

"Midoriya… Omnitech… Everyone… They'll pay… for taking everything away from me… It all started at Omnitech… and it'll end at Omnitech… It has the QDA…" Frostbite hisses.

Thunder clapped the air as lightning struck down, illuminating his disfigured face.

* * *

**(I want to point out a reference that some of you probably didn't notice. When Frostbite was in the police station, he passed a bulletin board with wanted posters and one of them had a wanted poster of a criminal named Hivemind. This is a reference to a very talented artist AND writer who goes by the name of Galactic Flow BOTH on Wattpad and Instagram. Hivemind is from her amazing Kamijirou story that is currently at the #1 spot titled **_**It Started With A Project (Kamijiro)**_**. Go check it out on Wattpad if you love Kamijirou because it's an amazing story that I HIGHLY recommend. Also, check out her Instagram, _galactic_flow_draws_ [plz fanfiction, don't take out the underscores during post editing], where she posts amazing artwork of mostly Jiro, Bakugo, and Kaminari… Mostly My Hero Academia stuff related, I shoulda just said that. **

**[Waidago Mattgasm you idiot! You're simping again!]**

**Did I ask for your opinion, reader?**

**[…your toilet's clogged.]**

**WHAAAA-)**


	30. Payback

**(So one of my recent reviews made by XenoLucifer said that I called 2019's **_**Joker**_ **a supervillain story, to which I replied I didn't. He wanted me to admit that I failed and that this story is a joke and sucks. He also said that no matter how I look at it, Yuki is a supervillain. Like, yeah he **_**is**_ **a supervillain. I literally called him that at the beginning of the story. So I replied to him, "Tell me where I called **_**Joker**_ **a supervillain story." and pasted my first author's note for the prologue so he could answer me and he ended up blocking me. XD**

**Like, okay. I don't care. You saved me to trouble for doing so. Guess the guy didn't have the balls to admit he was wrong.**

**In all seriousness, I have to say that this story is FAR from a failure. It's my most successful story so far with the amount of favorites. followers, and views I've gotten. Which is weird cuz I honestly don't like this story cuz I feel like I could do better but don't know how to make this story better. I'm already far in the deep end so I might as well finish. Thank you all so much for putting up with this story. And to all the blind haters out there… take a chill pill and watch Amphibia. Seriously, it's a great show and with Season 2 out, it's going to get better.**

**Alright, time for the unrelated part of the author's note.**

**The Battlefield 1 Reveal Trailer is still the most awesomest trailer in gaming history even to this day, change my mind. Wow, that was a mouthful. Heh, you know what else is a mouthful? My cu-)**

* * *

Late that same evening, Frostbite was hunched over as he crouched on the ledge of a random building, the Omnitech tower a few blocks from him. He glared at the tower as memories flooded his mind to when he used to work there, undoubtedly ready to attack his former workplace. Through his vision, everything was in a red hue as the snow on top of the various buildings flashed a bright white. He could barely see a few guards patrolling inside the tower through the windows, though they were hardly visible due to his distorted, blurry vision.

He looked down to see Mr. Tawagoto's personal bodyguard, Suzaki, walking along some of his men as they were carrying an unconscious person. For an odd reason, the person was heavily bandaged as blood could be seen seeping through his chest bandages. Also, another odd trait was that the person was missing his left hand, which was also bandaged. As of the moment, the bodyguard and his men were currently walking towards the garage of the building, seeing how the front entrance would be too suspicious if anyone saw them carrying a body. Suzaki suddenly turned around, a cautious expression on his face, as if he felt like he was being watched.

"Get him inside, quickly. Something doesn't feel right." Suzaki tells his men.

One of his men walked up to him, wearing a sheepish expression. "Uh... he's dead, sir." he tells his boss.

"Then toss him into the incinerator and get yourselves inside!"

Suzaki went inside the garage as one of his men pressed a button on the side of the building, opening a hatch on the side. Flames was instantly visible as the other two men threw the corpse inside the incinerator before the previous man closed the hatch. After the dastardly deed, they closed the garage door, having escaped the outside and were now in the safety of their own building. Meanwhile, inside the tower the CEO, Mr. Tawagoto, was in his office writing some paperwork at his desk that was nailed to the ground.

"Come back to me when you have something important to tell me. I have to get the press off us and you aren't helping." Mr. Tawagoto had just finished dismissing one of his employees.

Frostbite suddenly stood up and took a step forward, falling off the ledge and straight towards the ground. Luckily, he managed to activate his snowstorm blast powers as he began to fly towards the Omnitech tower. He eventually reached his location as he landed on the ground. While he could just fly his way to the top of Mr. Tawagoto's office, he wanted to take his time and enact his revenge on the company that wronged him so dearly. At that moment, Frostbite released a powerful snowstorm blast, blasting the doors off it's hinges. Everyone around him all screamed; however, the snow villain ignored the screams as he simply marched his way into the building. Three security guards approached him, all having scowls on their faces.

"Excuse me. You can't be here." says one of the guards.

Frostbite simply placed his hands on two of the guards' wrists, immediately giving them frostbite. Eventually, their wrists turned frozen solid before the ice began to spread to the rest of their bodies. They tried to scream only for the screams to suddenly stop as they were frozen solid. The third guard backed up as he tripped and fell on the floor on his back; he stared to back up as Frostbite continued to march his way towards him.

The guard whimpered as he backed up into a wall, cornering him; Frostbite's arm suddenly shape shifted into an icicle, which he immediately stabbed the guard, killing him. He reformed his arm back to normal as he looked up at one of the security cameras. Without saying a word, he fired a snowstorm blast at the camera, destroying it; he turned his attention to an air vent. His entire body began to dematerialize as the cloud of snow flew towards the vent, entering it.

Meanwhile, Suzaki and another security guard sat in the security room, monitoring one of the cameras. Inside the vents, the cloud of dust that was once Frostbite continued to travel inside the system. As it traveled within the ventilation system, it destroyed a small panel along the way. Back in the security room. Suzaki continued to monitor the cameras, taking notice that one of them was off, showing static instead of footage. He grew a confused look as his colleague spoke up.

"That's odd." the guard says.

Suzaki turned to his coworker. "What?" he asks.

"The third floor security system is shutting down." he says.

Suzaki suddenly turned to one of his men. "Find Sou! Check the cafeteria!" he ordered.

The vent that led to the cafeteria suddenly burst out of it's hinges as it fell to the floor below. The cloud of snow suddenly emerged from the constricted space before it materialized into Frostbite himself. Several employees in the building all scattered at the sight of the insidious villain in their building as a few guards ran their way. They quickly pulled out their guns and began pulling the triggers, firing bullets at the snow villain. Unbeknownst to any of them, the bullets had absolutely no effect on Frostbite as they just flew right through him, creating miniature holes in his body. They all grew confused looks, wondering why their weapons weren't working, as Frostbite shape shifted his hands into an axe and a mace.

"Bullets are hot but not hot enough to melt me entirely. You on the other hand," He suddenly raised his weaponized hands in front of him. "aren't so lucky when it comes to other weapons."

The guards all backed up, scared expressions plastered on their faces. Frostbite suddenly swung his mace hand at a guard, sending him flying out the window to fall to his death. The guard screamed all the way towards the bottom where a taxi cab was parked outside the building. "I swear. If one more person dings up my cab, I'm gonna sue." complained the cabby. As if on cue, the guard's body fell right onto the taxi cab, completely destroying the front window as well as creating a huge dent on the roof. The cabby screamed as he got out of his car, scrambling out the area as fast as he could.

Frostbite swiftly dodged an attack from a guard whom was wielding a sword for some reason, before slashing his chest open with his axe hand. Afterwards, he slammed his foot on the ground, rapidly producing snow from the soles of his spiked snow boots. The snow spread across the floor like a wildfire as the snow villain instantly manipulated the element, creating spikes to shoot up from the snow. The spikes impaled a few guards as some either grabbed weapons to defend themselves or activated their Quirks. One guard activated his Quirk and generated small red orbs in the air in front of his hands.

The guard propelled the small red orbs forward as they sped through the air like bullets. Frostbite raised his arm in the air, manipulating the snow to create a thick sheet of snow in front of him. The thick elemental wall protected him from the red orbs, which stuck to the snow and blew up shortly afterwards, much like Call of Duty's Semtex. The wall of snow quickly disintegrated as Frostbite pushed his arms forward, sending two large pillars of snow to shoot up from the ground. The pillars collided with the red orbed Quirk guard as well as another guard, crushing them in between the wall and the snow pillars.

Another guard, whom had the body of an elephant, blew his nose in the air, trumpeting into the air. He lunged his large nose towards Frostbite to wrap it around him, like an anaconda catching its prey. However, the snow villain dodged at the last second and wrapped his arm around the trunk before shifting his free hand into an axe. He swung his axe hand onto the trunk, amupating the large appendage. Blood squirted out of the large wound like a geyser as the elephant guard screamed out in immense pain, backing up as he fell off a railing. Another guard activated his Quirk, quickly transforming into a robot before rushing toward the villainous intruder.

The robot Guard extended his hand, revealing a circular spot on his pal, before firing a photon laser from his palm. Frostbite countered this attack by firing a snowstorm blast at the photon laser, successfully stopping the attack as smoke clouded the area. Frostbite leapt out of the smoke and quickly sliced the robotic guard in half with his axe hand, no doubt killing him. One of the guards quickly retreated to the back area of the cafeteria, placing his hand on a scanner. A set of buttons suddenly flipped from the backside of the wall as he quickly punched in the code, taking a look behind him to see Frostbite massacring his allies.

After punching in the code, the wall suddenly turned as a large gun rack was revealed to be hidden by the wall. The guard grabbed an odd looking weapon and threw it to one of his comrades before grabbing another weapon for himself. Several guards all ran up to the gun rack and grabbed various high tech weapons before turning back to the frosty snow villain that intruded in their building. They all aimed their weapons while some of them crouched down before pulling the triggers, firing lasers from their weapons. A few lasers shot through the snow villain, which at first he thought would have no effect on him. To his shock, he realized that he was melting due to the laser's excessive heat, which proved to be a disadvantage for him.

He raised his arm in the air as he manipulated the snow to create a thick wall of snow, to which the lasers hit. Due to the thickness of the wall of snow, some of the lasers failed to break through the barrier, granting Frostbite time to escape the area. One of the guards increased the intensity of their gun by turning the dial to it's maximum limit before pulling the trigger. A large, pink laser shot out of the barrel that instantly destroyed the wall of snow as the pink laser shot through the building, illuminating the late night sky. Once the wall disappeared, the guards all stood in silence as they waited for something to happen, unclear if they had managed to kill Frostbite or not.

"Did I get him?" asked one of the guards.

All of a sudden, several spikes made completely out of snow shot up from the ground and impaled a few guards, killing them instantly. A small blizzard suddenly appeared in front of them as Frostbite materialized into thin air shortly afterwards. He slammed the palms of his hands onto the ground as he manipulated the snow, sending a large wave of snow shooting towards them as it covered all of them, burying them. Several guards all ran up to Frostbite with specialized weapons made by Omnitech itself in hopes of either incapacitating him or outright killing him. Frostbite gracefully maneuvered his way through the crowd, dodging each of their attacks while counter attacking at the same time.

He stabbed a guard right in the heart with a blade shooting out from his wrist, like the hidden blade from the Assassin's Creed series. He sliced another guard in half with an axe hand while firing a snowstorm blast at another guard, sending him flying out the window. Without even looking, he manipulated the snow behind him to cause two large pillars made out of snow to shoot up from the ground, crushing two guards into the ceiling. He slammed another guard to the ground with a sledgehammer hand before delivering a powerful blow to the temple with a mace he shape shifted his other hand afterwards.

Frostbite eventually made his way to the kitchen area of the cafeteria, coming across Sou whom was in the middle of raiding the fridge. When Sou popped his head out of the fridge, it was revealed that he was holding a piece of bread in his mouth, a loaf of bread in his arm with a jar of peanut butter and honey tucked in it as well. In his other hand, he was holding a bottle of milk that he had just recently grabbed out of the fridge. His muffled scream due to the piece of bread in his mouth was heard in the kitchen as he dropped everything, activating his Quirk. Two large spider legs shot up from his back as it lifted him up in the air, ready to fight the snow villain.

Frostbite easily sliced through the spider legs, causing Sou to fall onto the ground, the piece of bread still in his mouth. The Frozen King of Anarchy gave him no time to respond as he jabbed his icicle arm right into Sou's heart, killing him instantly. Afterwards, he shape shifted his hands back to normal before firing a snowstorm blast at the elevator doors, destroying them. He flew inside the elevator shaft and fired a snowstorm blast at the actual elevator, which was a few floors below him. The elevator cables soon snapped as the elevator plummeted towards the bottom of the building, exploding afterwards.

Frostbite flew up before blasting another set of elevator doors, entering an unknown floor as he continued to massacre the many guards inside the area. A few Omnitech employees accidentally got caught up in the firefight as they soon became victims to the psychopathic villain. A few guards were sent flying right out of the building along with some scientists, while some were victims of more brutal deaths. Frostbite managed to trip a guard to the floor before jabbing his icicle arm right into his chest. He suddenly latched his hand onto another guard, tightly gripping it as the guard screamed out in immense pain, suffering severe frostbite. Eventually, his entire body was frozen solid as Frostbite swung the frozen guard's body like a baseball bat at another guard, killing them both.

Inside the control room, Suzaki watched as his men got massacred on the cameras, their screams could be heard over the monitors. Frostbite could be seen killing one of his men before turning to one of the cameras, firing a snowstorm blast and cutting off the feed. "Evacuate the building." Suzaki ordered. He suddenly got up and started approaching the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked one of his men.

"Someone's gotta warn Tawagoto." Suzaki says, leaving the room.

* * *

Mr. Tawagoto was in his office, signing some important documents regarding the latest news on Omnitech and the five missing students. All of a sudden, Suzaki entered his office, clearly in a rush as a panicked expression was on his face. "We have to move. Now." he tells his boss.

"Why? What's going on?" Mr. Tawagoto asks.

Suzaki suddenly stopped walking as he gasped for air as his eyes went wide; his head suddenly started to freeze and swell as his skin turned black. Startled by this sight, Mr. Tawagoto quickly shot up from his seat; Suzaki gave an apologetic expression before his entire body suddenly got frozen solid. The frozen body was tilted ever so slightly as it fell forwards, breaking into pieces upon impact. And right behind where Suzaki stood was none other than Frostbite, who gave his former boss an angry expression. Mr. Tawagoto, startled by his former intern's appearance, both physically and figuratively, backed up a bit, horrified at Frostbite's odd features.

"Remember me?" Frostbite asks, a hint of anger in his whispery, raspy voice.

He suddenly flicked his middle finger, emitting a powerful snowstorm blast that impacted Mr. Tawagoto's desk that was nailed to the floor. The desk was crumbled into pieces as it was sent flying out the window before it eventually landed on a car outside, crushing it.

"Yuchi?" Mr. Tawagoto gasps.

"Even now you still can't get my name right. It's Frostbite now." Frostbite declares. "I want the QDA-16 for my own-"

"How dare you come back in here!" Mr. Tawagoto shouted at him, interrupting his dialogue. "You were always so worthless and useless, Yuchi. You disgusted me. Having a Quirkless intern work for someone like me. Pathetic. You never deserved to work at this company, Yuchi. Even now, I'm still higher than you. I will always be above you and you will always be below me you pathetic, worthless rat of society, Quirkless-"

Growing annoyed and tired of his former boss' pompous attitude, Yuki rolled his eyes as he pointed his finger at Mr. Tawagoto. He fired a single snowstorm blast from the tip of his index finger that collided with him, sending him flying into the window, cracking it upon impact.

"You know you never knew the right thing to say in any situation at all." Frostbite says. "I'm gonna ask again… where's the QDA?"

Mr. Tawagoto didn't respond as he stared at Frostbite with horror in his eyes; the window of his office suddenly shattered as Frostbite held Mr. Tawagoto outside, threatening his life.

"It's in a secret area! Vault 26! It can only be opened by me! I swear!" Mr. Tawagoto quickly replies in a panicked tone.

Frostbite returned Mr. Tawagoto back into the office as he glared at him, getting real up close to his face. "Much better." he says before throwing Mr. Tawagoto back into the office. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Mr. Tawagoto's breath hitch Frostbite pulled him back up, forcing him up onto his feet as the two exited the office.

* * *

The majority of Class 1-A were in the common room area, resting up from their recent attack on Z.E.A.L.'s compound. Midoriya was sitting on the couch along with Tokoyami and Mineta, having a solemn expression on his face. "Why so sad?" Mineta suddenly asks.

"Our friends are hurt. Todoroki. Kaminari. Kacchan… and our teacher. I wasn't fast enough to rescue them on time and it's my fault that they're in the hospital." he says in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault. We were all scared. Frostbite is insidious that has no qualms with hurting other people." Tokoyami replies.

"Mina… Kaminari… Kirishima. Ojiro. Todoroki. Jiro… Kacchan… Mr. Aizawa. They all almost died that day." Midoriya said.

"There was nothing we could do." Sato replies. "When we first saw Frostbite in person… we all froze. And that's not a joke. It was as if… we were staring into the devil himself."

"Truly he has a lot of darkness inside him." Tokoyami says in a grim tone.

"The last time I was ever that scared was when… we first saw All For One in person." Midoirya adds.

"You don't think he's…" Uraraka dared not to finish her sentence.

"I think he's just as strong… maybe a little bit stronger than All For One."

"I don't know. All For One was super strong. Strong enough to almost kill All Might." Mineta reminds him.

"Yeah but Frostbite is just as strong. He's killed so many Pro Heroes." Sero counters.

"Not to mention that he doesn't seem to have a limit to his power. He practically has unlimited stamina if he can go on for a fight that could hypothetically last for hours." Yaoyorozu theorizes.

"I just wish we can do something, you know?" Midoriya replies.

"What about you, Toru?" Yaoyorozu asks the invisible girl. "How was your fight with that Z.E.A.L. captain?"

"Intense." Hagakure replies. "She unleashed this like super beam that annihilated everything in its path. I'm lucky that I managed to jump out of the way on time but I got knocked out afterwards. I don't know how she died though. Probably because she overused her Quirk. Which is weird because I thought Z.E.A.L. were filled with Quirkless."

"Maybe she kept it a secret?" Mineta theorizes.

"Maybe."

"My sparkle was out shined by that scélérat (villain)." Aoyama whines. At that moment, Kota came up to him with a glass of water, handing it to the sparkling hero in training. "Merci monsieur. (Thank you, sir.)"

"Maybe some TV will help get our minds off this." Shoji suggests.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sero replies as he grabs the remote.

"Can we turn to a channel where hot babes are fighting?" Mineta asks.

Sero turned on the TV, which immediately showed a news report showing the Omnitech building, smoke coming from the side as several glass windows could be seen to be shattered. "_-employees have been safely evacuated though some are still stuck on the higher floors."_ the news anchor reports.

"Woah. What the heck?" Sato wonders.

"_Reports have been brought in saying that a villain has broken inside the Omnitech building. I- It's unclear who but- Oh my God."_ All of a sudden, Mr. Tawagoto's desk was seen thrown out of the building as it fell down to the ground below. "_Uh, a desk has appeared to have been thrown out of the building and- Wait… Sota. Zoom in."_

The cameraman zoomed in to see Frostbite holding Mr. Tawagoto out of the building, threatening to let go of him.

"_Jesus Christ. It's Frostbite!"_

"Oh my God." Yaoyorozu gasps.

"What is he doing?" Sero asks.

Frostbite suddenly pulled the Omnitech CEO back inside the building. "_F-Frostbite has the Omnitech CEO, Sondaina Tawagoto held hostage. It's unclear what his motives are but with the lack of heroes due to Frostbite's murder spree, we cannot bring in any emergency response units in."_

Midoriya punched the table in anger. "That fiend." Tokoyami mutters.

* * *

Mr. Tawagoto and Frostbite stood side by side as they rode the elevator, both having different expressions. Frostbite had an angry expression while Mr. Tawagoto had a scared one. Up above, Frostbite was looking at the TV that was built inside the elevator which was broadcasting a news report about how he was still a wanted criminal.

He suddenly pointed his finger at the screen and fired a snowstorm blast, completely shattering it. The two returned back to the awkward silence as Mr. Tawagoto fidgeted for a brief moment in place.

"You know there was a button to just turn it off, right?" Mr. Tawagoto questioned in a meek manner. Frostbite leaned forward and pressed a small red button; Mr. Tawagoto looked down at the ground as he sighed through his nose. "Okay." he quietly responds.

* * *

The elevator dinged as the elevator doors opened, prompting the automated female voice to speak up. _~You have arrived at-~_ She was immediately cut off when Frostbite smashed the speaker.

"Finally she shuts up." he muttered.

Frostbite and Mr. Tawagoto walked down the corridor where several display rooms were shown with various projects that appeared to be technologically advanced. Projects such as heavy armored battle suits, energy gauntlets, mechanical wings that looked like that of a dragon, a vest of some sort, and various other projects within the glass displays

"What is all this?" Frostbite asks, his cold breath showing.

Mr. Tawagoto swallowed a lump in his throat. "Projects that… haven't been revealed to the public yet." Mr. Tawagoto replies. "We don't want the public to know what we created. All of this… All of these projects are for ourselves."

Frostbite only gave Mr. Tawagoto a disgusted expression. "You selfish bastard." he said about a whisper. "I want you to know that you're the reason why I'm like this. If you would've sent me home early, none of this would have happened."

The two approached a vault that was simply titled "26", with a keypad on the side of the entrance. Mr. Tawagoto punched in the code to the vault before pulling down a small red lever. Right at that moment afterwards, the vault began opening outwards, forcing Mr. Tawagoto and Frostbite to back up a bit. Eventually, the vault was fully opened, as a display slowly emerged from the ground with a single display case, and a single project inside. The green serum known as QDA-16.

"Open it." Frostbite ordered.

Mr. Tawagoto, in no position to deny any orders, approached the display and hovered his hand over it, before turning his head back to his former intern.

"You're lucky these display cases nullify my Quirk, being able to control technology. Otherwise you would've been defeated by now." Mr. Tawagoto says.

"I'm immune to physical damage." Frostbite simply says. "There's nothing you can do to hurt me. I am a God compared to you and I will be a God to everyone else after I get rid of Quirks around the world so that way I will be the only one with powers. Soon, the Quirkless will be the only people alive in this world and it will finally be the way it originally was: Quirkless. Just like me."

"Quirks are always gonna appear back." Mr. Tawagoto retorts.

"That's why we must euthanize all infants with Quirks." Frostbite argues back.

Mr. Tawagoto turned around, completely horrified at that statement alone. "You're insane!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I'm not insane. I'm just doing what needs to be done… The QDA Mr. Tawagoto." Frostbite orders in a stern voice.

The Omnitech CEO growled in response as he opened up the display, grabbing the vile with the green serum inside. He turned around and handed it to Frostbite, who gladly took it. He lifted the vile up in the air, growing a mesmerized expression as he stared at the green serum inside the vile, before a wicked smile took place on his face.

"Thanks for the belated birthday present." Frostbite says. Mr. Tawagoto grew a confused look. "You didn't know?… The day of my accident… It was my birthday. I would have been 17 that day… 'would have' being the keywords… If I remember correctly, the CFO installed the Cronus Device on top of the Omnitech tower, am I wrong?" Frostbite asks.

Mr. Tawagoto swallowed in fear as he hesitantly answered his question. "No… you're not." he confirms.

"Good." Frostbite replies. "You know… working with you has been a blast." Mr. Tawagoto gave him a confused look. "I'm serious. If it weren't for you, I would have never figured out my goals in life. Originally, I wanted to rise the ranks of the company and become the new CEO of Omnitech. But after working for you, I realized one flawed factor… Nobody cares about a Quirkless person like me. That's when I changed goals. I want to reform the world to it's Quirkless state, starting with Japan. Starting with this city more specifically. So… thank you, Mr. Tawagoto for allowing me to become your intern and for gaining me experience and knowledge in the world and for helping figure out who I am and who I want to be…"

Mr. Tawagoto only gave Frostbite a confused expression with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"But, of course, with every garden there are some rotten vegetables." Frostbite continues to say. "Working with you has also been the most frustrating, more hellhole experience ever. You're nothing, Mr. Tawagoto. You are a moron. You are an idiot. You bully those weaker than you and you hide the truth from the public. I know your secret, Mr. Tawagoto, and I genuinely don't care. You hid the deaths about the students from the public so Omnitech wouldn't have been given a bad name. Absolutely pathetic of you. You were always so worthless and useless, Mr. Tawagoto. You disgust me. The tables have turned, Mr. Tawagoto."

Frostbite suddenly grabbed the collar of the CEO's shirt and lifted him up in the air, causing him to panic and squirm within the snow villain's grasp.

"_I'm_ higher than you, now." Frostbite begins using Mr. Tawagoto's own words against him. "I will always be above you and you will always be below me you pathetic, worthless rat of society… I've been waiting for this day for the longest time in my life."

Frostbite suddenly hovered his hand over Mr. Tawagoto's gaping mouth; his hand suddenly dematerialized as it entered his mouth, forcing him to swallow the large clump of ice cold snow. The snow that touched the inside of his mouth immediately caused his gums, tongue, and everything else to get a severe case of frostbite. Mr. Tawagoto tried to scream but his throat was clogged with so much ice cold snow that he was suffocating. His eyes eventually rolled to the back of his head, passing away in Frostbite's grasp.

The villain threw the corpse of his former boss onto the ground, with his face swelled up from the inside. He walked away from the corpse as he made his way to the elevator. He suddenly fired a powerful snowstorm blast at the elevator, which caused it to break away from it's cables and fall before it eventually exploded. The elevator shaft was now empty with no elevator in sight; Frostbite jumped down the shaft before using his snowstorm blasts to propel himself upwards, resulting in him flying up the shaft. A determined look mixed with rage and hatred was plastered on his face as he flew up the elevator shaft.

Frostbite eventually reached the 75th floor, which was the main room of the man he once worked for: Mr. Tawagoto's office. He stepped out of the elevator shaft where he stood on the marble floor, examining his surroundings. So many memories, all so bad. He did not miss working in the company, having been the doormat for everyone to walk on. On one hand, he was glad that he no longer worked for his pompous boss who ran the company. On the other, he did honestly miss his life, but at the same time, loathed it. He was born anew and now it was time for him to get what he deserved.

At that moment however, a news helicopter flew around the building, most likely broadcasting the damage he did earlier. An idea was quickly formed inside his head as Frostbite walked over to Mr. Tawagoto's broken window he broke earlier. He began approaching the broken window and stepped outside, hovering in the air as he floated his way towards the news helicopter.

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. He's coming out. Why is he coming out?" Sero asks, pointing to the screen.

On the television screen, Frostbite could be seen floating towards the camera, an ominous glare on his face as he tightly gripped the QDA. "_Midoriya."_ he suddenly says. The green haired kid gasped in response. "_You know what to do… and you know where I am. If anyone else but him shows up… I'll kill the CEO. Don't mess this up, Pro Heroes."_

He suddenly grabbed the camera as the cameraman could be heard gasping, before the feed cut out as static was shown on the screen. No one said anything, just everyone was silent as they were left alone to comprehend the situation that was just provided to them. They all stared at the screen in silence, utter horrified expressions plastered on their faces. One by one, they slowly turned their heads to Midoriya, whom continued to stare at the screen with a blank expression. All of a sudden, the green haired kid stood up, fairly alerting his peers.

"Bro, I know where you're going." Mineta tried to stop him.

Midoriya hung his head low, his eyes hiding behind the shadow of his hair that draped in front of them. "I have to go." he silently states.

"But Deku… You might get hurt or worse." Uraraka tried to convince her friend.

"I don't have a choice."

"Come on. Even I know that's crap." Sero tells him.

Midoriya turned to the rest of his classmates, a stern expression on his face. "What kind of hero am I if I don't try to save everyone?" he asks.

"But you've seen him fight, man! He's killed a lot of Pro Heroes." Sero warms him.

"He put Mr. Aizawa in the hospital, and my bro Kaminari!" Mineta shouts in a panicked tone.

"Midoriya, as Class Representative and as your friend, I advise you NOT to go for your own safety!" Iida orders in a demanding tone.

"Guys, I've made up my mind." he tells his peers. "He wants me and if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll kill another innocent civilian. If I have to comply with his orders just to save one man, then so be it. A hero saves everyone with a smile on their face all the time, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight him with a smile on my face and save the day. For us, for our friends, for everyone."

"He's going to die." Mineta mutters to Shoji.

"Give him a chance." Shoji replies.

"Deku… are you serious?" Uraraka asks in a scared tone.

Midoriya smiles at her. "I am." he tells her.

The brown haired girl suddenly wrapped her arms around him and brought him to a hug. Both of them were madly blushing as their classmates were all smiling at the cute moment in front of them. "Stay safe." she tells him in a warm tone.

Midoriya smiled as he hugged his friend back. "I will." he replies.

Hagakure took a photo of the two with her phone at that moment, the sound of the camera snapping audible in the area. "I'm sending this to Mina." she says aloud.

Midoriya exited the dorms as everyone else followed him outside; the green haired kid inhaled deeply through his nostrils before activating One for All. His entire body glowed as he took one last look at his friends, smiling at them before jumping in the air. And just like that, he had disappeared, gliding towards the city to fight his most deadly opponent yet. Uraraka, while silent with a happy poker face, feared for her friend's life but deep down inside her, knew that he would be at his best to try and stop the villain. She had full faith in him.

* * *

Frostbite held the orange serum in his hand as he had just finished starting up the Cronus Device; he placed the QDA inside the device before pressing a button, an automated female voice speaking afterwards. _~Cronus Device initiated. T-minus 5 minutes until detonation.~_

Frostbite floated away from the device as it began to count down; now all he had to do was wait until Midoriya showed up. After all, he's been wanting to fight him ever since the plaza.

* * *

A large crowd gathered in front of the Omnitech building, looking up at the top as they waited for some Pro Heroes to arrive on the scene. One police officer, Sansa Tamakawa, approached the Chief of Police, Kenji Tsuragamae, a radio in his hand. "Sir, we aren't able to contact any Pro Heroes in the vicinity." he tells his boss.

"What do you mean?" the Chief of Police asks.

"Well with the amount of Pro Heroes who fell victim to Frostbite, and the remainder all hospitalized, we aren't able to get any Pro Heroes on the scene. The closest Pro Heroes that are available are in the Toyama Prefecture."

"Damn." Kenji mutters. "Damn it! That bastard has us cornered and the worst part is that he probably didn't even plan this. He would have never guessed that we would have raided his compound."

"So you're saying this is a heat of the moment decision?" Sansa asks.

"I don't know. Frostbite is… He's complicated."

"What do you think he's doing up there? Waiting for a helicopter?"

"I don't know."

"Waiting negotiations? Money? A person he wants?"

"Sansa, I didn't know five seconds ago and I don't know now." He suddenly grabbed the megaphone that was attached to his belt, turning it on afterwards. "Frostbite, this is Kenji Tsuragamae, the Chief of Police. I am attempting to communicate with you." He waited for some kind of response from the snow villain high up on top of the 80+ skyscraper. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to respond before we storm the building. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2… 2 ½…"

Midoriya could see the Omnitech building getting closer as he lowered his descent, seeing the large crowd of people gathered in front of the building along with the many police officers.

"100024414062/100000000000. 12207031/100000000000." Kenji continued to say. All of a sudden, Midoriya landed right next to the two officers, starling them. "Kid, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind the tape."

"I'm the one he wants." Midoriya tells the Chief of Police.

"Who are you?"

"Izuku Midoriya, sir. You visited me at the hospital when me and my two other friends took down Stain the Hero Killer!" Midoriya enthusiastically replies.

Kenji turned to Sansa, whom shrugged in response, before turning back to the green haired kid. "Who?" Kenji asks.

A drop of sweat dripped down the back of Midoriya's head, feeling sheepish about the Chief of Police's forgetfulness. At that moment, another officer approached him, a tablet in his hands. "Sir, this is the kid that Frostbite is requesting to see. He's said it on the news. Here look."

Kenji looked at the tablet and watched the recent news events before turning back to the green haired kid. "Sorry." he apologizes, turning back to his officer. "He's a kid. We can't let him through, no matter what Frostbite says." He turned back to Midoriya. "You hear that Midor-" He stopped his sentence once he realized that Midoriya wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Midoriya, having used One for All to jump super high, pretty much flew towards the top of the building, a determined, serious expression on his face.

"_Frostbite. I'm coming for you, and this time… will be the last time."_ he says to himself in his head.

Meanwhile, Frostbite was sitting on top of the Cronus Device, waiting for Midoriya to come and face him. As he was waiting, he was whistling to the tune of Jeopardy, as he has done throughout these past events of his recent life.

* * *

**(This is it… Well not really. The highly anticipated Deku vs Frostbite battle that you all wanted to see is finally coming in the next and final chapter! This is no doubt the longest story I have ever written and no doubt do I consider it an accomplishment.**

**had to literally go on PornHub and search up Jewelry the Animation, it's a hentai, to try and find out what was the name of the husband JUST so I can have Suzaki order his men to find the guy in the cafeteria… I know, weird right.)**


	31. Final Confrontations: Deku vs Frostbite

**C(HERE IT IS! THE FINAL ST- EM- F- BA- FUUUUUUUU-!**

***connection interruption***

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE CRÈME DE LA CRÈME! THE- Ah forget it. I already fucked this up like I do with my love life so just read this chapter while I go cry in the corner…**

…

**Can I go home now?)**

* * *

Deku flew over the building before landing right on top of it, doing the iconic superhero pose afterwards. He stood up and faced his enemy, whom was hovering in the air a few yards away from him. This was it. The final battle and confrontation. A second chance to fight him since he so easily defeated him last time. Deku wasn't going to give him, and unbeknownst to him, neither was Frostbite.

"I'm here, Yuki." Deku calls out his real name. "You wanted me, you got me. Now let go of the CEO of Omnitech."

"He's dead." Frostbite replies in a grim tone.

Deku gasped internally, before frowning at the insidious villain. "Then what was the point of me coming here?!" he shouts in anger.

Ice cold air and small ice fragments were suddenly generated in thin air as they orbited Frostbite's hands. "Revenge." he answers in a dark tone.

"I understand your anger, Yuki." Deku tells him. "I really do. When I was bullied by my childhood friend for when I was Quirkless, I'll admit, I had thoughts of hurting him. But I never acted upon those thoughts because I knew pain wouldn't bring me relief. It would only give me grief and regret. Revenge is a poisonous path, Yuki, so stop right now and turn yourself in. I wanted to help you but you've gone too far and now… Now I have to fight you to protect everyone. The past can't be fixed, but the future can be protected. Stop this nonsense right now!"

"You're too late, Midoriya." Frostbite responds. "My plan is already in motion and now I'm gonna get what I rightfully deserve. At exactly 12 o'clock midnight, the whole city will soon purge into eternal despair. I will eradicate all Quirks in the world, starting with Japan, and make the world what it once was: Quirkless. That way, I will be the only one in the world with powers and I will be treated like a God by them."

"A God who's a snowman?" Deku responds in a genuine confused manner.

Frostbite yelled out as he fired a powerful snowstorm blast right at Deku, the pressurized, ice cold air traveling like a speeding bullet. Deku quickly leapt into the air right at the last second as the snowstorm blast completely obliterated the edge of the building, sending rubble down to the streets below. While in the air, he focused One For All in his legs as he prepared to use his St. Louis Smash super move on his enemy below. Frostbite acted quickly enough to shape shift his hand into a sledgehammer, striking Deku whilst in the middle of his super move. Deku was sent flying off to the side but luckily for him, he managed to grab onto a pole and do a complete 180.

Deku was sent flying back at Frostbite at even greater speeds thanks to his launch as he smashed right into the snow villain, instantly dematerializing him. Immediately afterwards, the thick blanket of snow that was on the roof that came from the sky came to life as large spikes were shot towards Deku. The green haired kid landed safely on the roof before leaping away to safety once more, barely getting hit by the spikes by mere centimeters. Once he was at a safe distance, Deku used the Air Force variant of his Delaware Smash super move, shooting out compressed air in a shockwave. The shockwave traveled at high speeds as it striked Frostbite, whom was in the middle of piecing himself back together.

Frostbite was instantly blown to snowflakes as Deku slid on the roof, catching himself so he wouldn't accidentally fall off. Right at that moment, several pillars made completely out of snow shot up from the ground as they made their way towards Deku. The kid in question jumped into the air as he began parkouring his way towards the stabilizing Frostbite. He leapt off each pillar with grace and ease as he got closer and closer to the nefarious snow villain that had terrorized the city. He jumped off the last pillar and activated One For All, channeling his power to his arm as he prepared himself to throw a powerful punch.

Unfortunately for him, Frostbite shot out from the snow and straight towards Deku, interrupting his attack as he flew him high up into the air. Frostbite held a tight grip on Deku's collar, but due to the cloth that was in between him and Deku's skin, wasn't able to give him frostbite. Deku gritted his teeth as Frostbite continued to fly him high up into the air, as he felt the air grow thin, giving him trouble to breathe. Deku, with his superhuman strength thanks to his inherited Quirk, ripped himself out of Frostbite's grasp as he freed himself, but was now falling towards the ground. It was no problem for him as he managed to propel himself to the side thanks to One For All, managing to grab onto the ledge of the building on time.

He threw himself upward as he landed on the roof once again, with Frostbite landing on the opposite side as well. Without hesitation, Deku used his Air Force super move yet again, sending out a powerful shockwave at Frostbite's direction. Frostbite quickly charged up his snowstorm blasts and sent his own powerful shockwave to counter Deku's attack. Frostbite's snowstorm blast had proven to be far greater than Deku's Air Force shockwave as it easily tore right through the compressed air. Deku dodged out of the way as the snowstorm blast hit a satellite dish, completely obliterating it to pieces as a result.

Deku began running across the building while Frostbite continued firing an unrelenting wave of snowstorm blasts. Each blast missed Deku by mere inches or centimeters, taking out the cover that he was running behind. Eventually, he ended up at the edge of the building, having no more room to run. Knowing he couldn't stop for even a second, Deku grabbed the ledge of the building and jumped down, right as a snowstorm blast flew passed where he was standing. The green haired kid continued to grab onto the ledge as he swung himself into the building, smashing through the glass window as a result.

Using his inherited Quirk, he jumped as hard as he could as he easily smashed through the ceiling and flew back outside. He hovered in the air momentarily before descending back towards the surface, activating One For All as he prepared himself to strike Frostbite. The Frozen King of Anarchy shape shifted his entire arm as well as increased his density to its max limit, forming a shield to protect himself. Deku smashed his fist right into Frostbite's makeshift shield, momentarily struggling to break it before it eventually smashed into pieces. Frostbite was knocked backwards a bit as he became a victim in Deku's vicious assault of powerful punches.

Because of his already hardened body due to his increased density, Frostbite wasn't immediately disintegrated as a whole. Instead, only parts of him that were getting punched by the green haired kid were getting blown away. Eventually, Frostbite blocked one of Deku's punches by using his arm to intercept it, before wrapping his own arm around Deku's arm, like an anaconda trapping its prey. Frostbite suddenly headbutted Deku right in the nose, giving him a nosebleed due to his increased density filled forehead. Afterwards, he punched the green haired kid in the face once more but kept a firm grip on his arm.

Frostbite suddenly shape shifted his free arm into an icicle as he scowled at Deku, showing his frozen white snow teeth as he glared sharp daggers at him. Realizing what he was doing, Deku acted quickly and jumped away as Frostbite thrusted his icicle arm forward, missing the freckled kid. The snow villain suddenly jumped in the air and shape shifted both of his hands into sledgehammers, yelling out as he dove down towards Deku. The One For All prodigy leapt backwards as Frostbite slammed down his sledgehammer hands, destroying a piece of equipment on top of the tower.

An explosion occurred from the destruction of the piece of equipment as smoke covered the area, allowing Deku to vanish within the smoke like a ninja. Frostbite, blinded by his own doing, quickly activated his snowstorm blast abilities to blow away the smoke, granting him vision once more. However, Deku was no longer in sight, which not only annoyed Frostbite, but angered him as well. He floated up into the air to try and find where the green haired prodigy was at, unable to immediately find him.

Frostbite suddenly turned around only to be immediately kicked in the face by Deku, who was flying right at him. The snow villain grunted as he spun around the air momentarily, having been knocked off his floating pattern. After recovering from the shock, he instantly fired a snowstorm blast right at Deku, whom landed on top of a pole on top of the tower. Deku jumped away on time as the snowstorm blast instantly destroyed the pole, but Frostbite wasn't done just yet. He momentarily turned into a cloud of snow and flew forwards before rematerializing back into thin air, firing another snowstorm blast at Deku.

Like last time, Deku jumped away on time as the pole the antennae he was standing on got completely obliterated. Noticing a large chunk of concrete that was in the air due to Frostbite's snowstorm blast gifted Deku an idea that moment. He used his newly acquired Blackwhip Quirk as black tendrils shot out from his knuckles, latching onto the large chunk of debris while Frostbite was busy charging his snowstorm blasts. Using Blackwhip, he threw the chunk of concrete right as Frostbite fired another snowstorm, but because he got hit by the debris, his snowstorm blast missed Deku entirely.

The front part of his body disintegrated as he focused on immediately piecing himself back together. While all of this was happening, Deku landed on the edge of the building before using One For All to super jump his way towards Frostbite. The snow villain, whom had just finished rebuilding himself, using his snowstorm blasts to regain his composure in the air. However, he had absolutely no time to react as Deku shot himself forward, crashing right into him as the two fell back towards the roof of the Omnitech tower. While they were falling, Frostbite managed to get on top of Deku as he placed his hands on his neck, trying to choke the poor kid.

"I'm not going to give up, Yuki!" Deku proclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Frostbite screamed.

As he screamed, a violent, ice cold snowstorm blast shot out from his mouth as it hit Deku right in the face. The snowstorm blast was so cold that ice particles began forming on Deku's cheeks and forehead. Using One For All, he bashed Frostbite's arms, destroying them as well as freeing himself. He suddenly kicked the snow villain off of him and sent him flying into the air due to his increased density. He activated Blackwhip as he shot out black tendrils from his knuckles, which pierced Frostbite right in his torso. Growling in anger, he gripped the black tendrils as he began freezing them, the ice rapidly spreading towards their origin.

Deku suddenly whipped his arms as the black tendrils shook violently, seizing the ice from spreading as well as digging deeper into the snow villain himself. The green haired kid guided Frostbite as he slammed him right onto the tower afterwards. Upon impact, Frostbite was immediately absorbed into the snow on top of the building as Deku's Blackwhip disappeared. Because of the impact, a small wave of snow rippled throughout the roof, slightly knocking Deku off his balance. Deku began panting as he deactivated One For All momentarily to catch his breath, keeping a close eye on where Frostbite had landed.

"I hadn't fought this hard… since that muscle guy… back at the training camp." Deku panted. All of a sudden, the snow on the roof began moving as a piece of equipment was thrown off the roof by a leaping figure that disappeared back into the snow. "Now what?" Deku asks.

At that moment, Frostbite began leaping out of the snow before diving back in, much like a dolphin in the ocean. Deku was suddenly struck by Frostbite before he dove back into the snow, where he continued his dolphin like tactics. Afterwards, he shot up from the snow and punched Deku right in the face, knocking him to the ground before disappearing into the snow once more.

"I'm starting to hate snow!" Deku loudly proclaims.

Frostbite continued to dive out and back into the repeatedly before shooting back outside, latching onto Deku as he began flying him into various objects. After crashing Deku into several objects to beat him further, he let go of him as he retreated back into the domain of the snow. Before Deku could even get a chance to recover, a large fist made entirely out of snow shot up from beneath him, punching him into the air. Another large fist made out of snow shot out from the roof and punched him in midair, sending him flying in another direction. All of a sudden, Deku was wrapped up in large roots made out of snow which tightly gripped onto him that could rival a large anaconda. Frostbite suddenly floated in front of Deku as he struggled to break free from his imprisonment. High above them, a news chopper flew over them, live broadcasting the fight for the whole country to see.

The remaining 1-A students were in the dorms watching the news as they watched their friend fight their deadliest enemy yet. Elsewhere, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ojiro were in their hospital beds watching the news as well while Mina and Jiro were in their own rooms beside them. In another hospital room, Bakugo and Todoroki watched the news as well, having been roommates in the hospital, much to Bakugo's chagrin.

"_As it's seen, this fight is truly intense with one of Class 1-A's top students, Izuku Midoriya, battling the notorious villain/terrorist Frostbite. It is unknown how this fight will end but all we can do is pray that young Izuku Midoriya… will come out alive."_ the news reporter announced.

"Please win, Deku." Uraraka prayed quietly to herself.

"My will is stronger than yours!" Frostbite shouted in rage.

"We'll… see about… THAT!" Deku shouted back.

He used all ten of his fingers to use his Air Force super move variant, instantly destroying captivity, while also stunning Frostbite in the process. Because of the concussive, compressed air that traveled at high speeds with a great amount of velocity and force, Frostbite was instantly disintegrated into a pile of snow. Deku was freed from his imprisonment as he landed on the roof of the building below him, falling down on his butt afterwards. Knowing he was vulnerable to Frostbite's snow manipulation abilities, he quickly jumped into the air right as spikes were shot up from the snow from the spot where he landed on. Right afterwards, Frostbite materialized back into thin air and gave chase to the fleeing hero in training.

Deku jumped from ledge to ledge, equipment to equipment, as the snow villain behind him continued to fire snowstorm blasts in his direction. Because he was moving so fast, he managed to dodge each of the blasts, which resulted in more of the building to be destroyed. The green haired kid launched himself off a pole as it got shattered by a rogue snowstorm blast. Deku landed back on the roof and began running across the platform, which Frostbite high above him, firing snowstorm blasts at the fleeing kid. The freckled kid kept dodging each blast as he hid behind many obstacles and equipment, which all resulted in getting destroyed by Frostbite.

Frostbite began chasing Deku through the assortment of the roof, continuously firing snowstorm blasts as he wasn't able to manipulate the snow since he wasn't touching it. He fired a snowstorm blast, missing Deku as it barely hit his back before dematerializing into a cloud before appearing in thin air once more. He fired another snowstorm blast at the fleeing kid, destroying an electrical pillar in the process. Deku used his Blackwhip Quirk to throw many objects at the villain giving chase to him, to which were destroyed by said villain. After missing another snowstorm blast, Frostbite growled as he increased the speed of his flight capabilities.

Deku suddenly turned around while in the air and fired his own shockwave at Frostbite right as he fired his snowstorm blast. Both blasts of wind hit their targets as Frostbite was suddenly dispersed into a cloud of snow. His snowstorm blast however struck Deku right in the face, causing him to fall back towards the roof of the Omnitech building below them. He tried to grab onto some objects only to destroy them thanks to his falling speed; he got lucky however when he grabbed onto an electrical pillar, momentarily breaking his speed. However, the force was still strong enough to break it as the green haired kid went back to falling towards the roof, albeit with more control than previously.

Deku landed on the edge of the Omnitech building, slipping and almost falling off in the process. He quickly grabbed the ledge and pulled himself back up onto the building, standing back onto the edge as he prepared himself for another attack. He carefully examined the snow covered roof of the building, trying to spot any sort of alien movement from the cold element blanketing the roof of the building whatsoever. The cold gentle breeze caressed the exposed parts of his suit, sending goosebumps throughout his body as the snow continued to gracefully fall from the clouds above. However, with more snow meant more fuel for Frostbite to control and manipulate for his own weaponry to turn the tides on the fight.

All of a sudden, a small blizzard twirled around on the middle of the roof, signaling that Frostbite was going to materialize back into thin air. The blizzard suddenly seized as Frostbite appeared into existence, instantly firing a snowstorm blast at Deku. The One For All Quirk user jumped out of the way as the snowstorm blast completely annihilated the ledge that he was standing on. Frostbite fired a second snowstorm blast at his enemy once more, to which Deku dodged at the last second, prompting the rogue snowstorm blast to destroy a piece of equipment on the roof.

Frostbite suddenly slammed both of his hands into the snow on top of the roof, merging with it as he immediately began manipulating it. Large roots shot out from the snow as they dove into the snow like a dolphin, traveling towards Deku whom was running towards the snow villain. At the end, the snow roots quickly shape shifted into axes as Frostbite made them swing towards Deku. The green haired kid quickly jumped through the gap, barely missing the blades of the snow axes by mere millimeters. The snow villain gritted his teeth as he raised both of his arms into the air, manipulating the snow as giant pillars shot out from the elemental blanket.

Deku gracefully parkoured his way towards Frostbite by leaping off each of the rising pillars, getting closer to the Frozen King of Anarchy. Upon reaching the very last pillar, Deku sprung off of it and pounced towards Frostbite, whom caught him afterwards. The two tightly gripped each other's shoulders as they got close to one another, both gritting their teeth. Frostbite's ice cold breath seeping from his teeth caressed Deku's face as goosebumps formed on said face. Both of them were in a stalemate as they both tried to gain the upper hand in the fight but were both equally strong thanks to their powers, however, Frostbite's rage was much more powerful than Deku's morals.

"This isn't right, Yuki! Stop this right now!" Deku begged in an angry tone.

"Never!" Frostbite shouted in utter fury. "The world must PAY for what it did to me! I'll take away society's greatest gift so that I shall be granted the RESPECT AND RECOGNITION I DESERVED!"

Frostbite slammed Deku down onto the roof of the building, creating a crater as he shape shifted his hand into a mallet. Deku gasped as he widened his eyes, staring at the weaponized arm above him; he used One For All and propelled himself out of the way on time as Frostbite slammed his mallet arm onto the roof. The force was so powerful that he instantly created a hole in it before retracting his hand away, which was now back to normal. He growled at Deku as he shape shifted the same hand into a mace and the other into a meat tenderizer. He suddenly yelled as he jumped into the air, raising both of his hands above his head as he fell towards the green haired kid.

Deku quickly jumped up into the air and activated One For All, using his super move, Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash. His powerful kick intercepted both of Frostbite's weaponized arms and easily destroyed them as snow was thrown everywhere. While Deku was spinning in the air due to the nature of his super move, he aimed his middle finger and thumb at the armless Frostbite above him. He flicked his finger, using his other super move Delaware Smash, and sent high compressed air at high velocity towards the snow villain. Frostbite instantly disintegrated as he turned into a cloud of snow while Deku continued to fall towards the roof below.

Luckily for the All Might prodigy, he landed on his feet as he watched the remnants that was Frostbite slowly fall towards the roof. He looked down to see that the entire roof was covered in snow, making him realize that if Frostbite's snowflakes touched the snow, he could immediately manipulate it. He aimed all ten of his fingers and flicked them all at once, sending a very powerful compressed shockwave to violently blow the snow right off the building, cleaning the roof of the element. At that moment, the snowflakes that were the remnants Frostbite fell onto the ground, just uselessly lying there as Deku panted, a triumphant smile on his face. Because he had just used his super move, he had to wait a bit to charge up his energy to blast away the snow again. Elsewhere in the city, everyone in the dorms and the hospital all smiled at the supposed victory from their classmate.

"It's over. It's finally over." Deku panted as he grinned in victory, blowing the largest sigh of relief in his life.

He suddenly looked up to see that there was snow expanding on the bare naked roof, which only meant one thing. Deku widened his eyes in shock as the snow continued to pile onto itself before it took the shape and form of Frostbite himself. Everyone in the dorms and hospital all gasped at the sight of Frostbite returning to normal, as Bakugo completely destroyed his glass of water thanks to his explosions.

"My… God! Are you KIDDING ME?!" Deku shouted in anger.

Frostbite clapped his hands together as he charged up his powers, ice cold hail and ice fragments radiating around his hands. "My powers rely on both air and water!" Frostbite announced. "I can absorb the air around me and freeze it to produce snow! You really think isolating me in one spot would have granted you the victory? I was at the top of my entire school before all this! I'm smarter than you! Faster than you! Stronger than you! I'm a genius when it comes to planning! I am unstoppable, Midoriya! Unlike the rest of you guys, you all have limits for your Quirks! Me, on the other hand, I can go on all day! I am… unlimited."

He released a powerful snowstorm blast from his hands that he had charged up during his rant as it traveled at rapid speeds. Deku quickly used his Air Force variant super move with all of his fingers to counter the attack, but unfortunately from him, it had a shocking conclusion. Frostbite's snowstorm blast easily ripped through Deku's Air Force attack as it continued to fly through the air and straight towards the teenager. The snowstorm blast collided with Deku as he was sent flying into many pieces of equipment on top of the roof before crashing into a wall. He groaned in immense pain as everything all over him hurt as he could feel some of his bones broken.

He tried to get up only to be uppercutted by a snow fist, knocking him back down onto the ground as well. Everyone who was watching the live broadcasted gasped as Uraraka's eyes began to water. Deku was pretty much incapacitated as he felt his entire body weigh a thousand pounds. He suddenly heard the sound of snow crunching as he looked up, spotting the insidious snow villain slowly walking towards him. Frostbite laid the bottom of his snow boot on Deku's shoulder, stabbing him with the sharp spikes on the soles, before pushing him over, flipping him onto his back.

"We are not unalike… each other. You and I." Frostbite tells him in his cold, whispery voice.

"I'm not like you… You're a murderer… You kill for no reason." Deku tells him in a heavy voice.

"There's a reason for everything, Midoriya. Everything happens for a reason." Frostbite replies in a strangely calm tone.

"Screw you." Deku spits out.

"You are angry, Midoriya." Frostbite tells him. "I get that. I'm no stranger to anger myself. I thought if I held in all the anger it would all disappear and I wouldn't get in trouble. But the anger just kept building and building until I was like a volcano. Until it all boiled over at the plaza. Do you know what it felt like to release all that anger? Peaceful. It felt peaceful. But then the heroes had to show up and ruin everything… Hypocritical bastards. They only care for themselves so I'm punishing them for their lies and mistreatment towards me by ridding the world of them."

"You're insane, Yuki. If you get rid of heroes, the world will-"

"Revert back to it's previous state." Frostbite interjected. "Sure there were a few hardships back then. Bunch of leaders that cared more for their legacy than their people, then there was that whole Corona crisis that shook the world, but at least it was better than our current society. A society molded from lies and broken men. Everyone has a limit until the world pushes them out of their boundaries that even the most logical man becomes the most illogical. However, to them, they're the most logical person in the world. Once you pass that limit, it's all over. The world today is threatening our own mental health! Don't you see it's destroying us?! A villain isn't someone that terrorizes the city! A villain is someone that people fail to understand because they're too selfish to care! Everyone has a bit of evil deep within. A corrupt and broken society is a guarantee to give life to the hidden evil."

"You're wrong. Villains are nothing but selfish people who only look after themselves." Deku tells him.

"I'm wrong? No… You're wrong!" Frostbite retorts. "It's all a matter of perspective, Midoriya! There is no single path through life that is right and guarantees fairness and does no harm. Do you honestly think that heroes live up to their name? That they're our saviors? You of all people should know about this, Midoriya. When we first met, you told me that you were Quirkless and because of that you were bullied. You told me that even if I was Quirkless, I could still change the world… That's the only true thing you ever said to me. I HAVE changed the world for the better. In my own image because my way is the right way! No more Quirks, no more heroes, just regular normal people, how it should be. How it has ALWAYS been. There will be peace and order under my rule! You and I are the same, Midoriya, only our views differ. The manipulative society we were born into changed both of us, morphed us to whom we have become today. As dedicated as you are, Midoriya to save everyone and stop villains - who themselves have been tainted by the world, just like us - you will not prevail! I will have my revenge and rebuild the entire world under my own image! A Utopian paradise built and ruled by me!"

"Building a world on your own desires makes other people lose the ability to dream themselves!" Deku spouts back.

"Who cares about other people?!" Frostbite shouts. "They never cared about me so why should I?! I'm the only one who matters in this world! Me! A thousand of me and this city will be perfect! I am a God amongst all of you! Now BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

All of a sudden, a dome of snow shot up from the ground as it completely covered Midoriya, drenching him into darkness. Everyone who was watching the live broadcast gasped at the sight, even the reporter gasped as she was at a loss of words. Frostbite glanced at the news chopper, having noticed it's presence a long time ago, before glancing back at the dome of snow. He wanted to show the world how weak their heroes were and to reveal their true colors, and what better way than by killing one of U.A.'s top students.

"I am… unlimited." Frostbite repeats.

The dome of snow began to shrink as inside, Midoriya was getting a serious case of claustrophobia, feeling cramped in the small space. Everyone who was watching the live broadcast could only watch in horror as their classmate was slowly being suffocated to death. Inside, Deku lowered his head so that his bare skin wouldn't touch the snow, not even knowing if even if he would touch it, he wouldn't get frostbite. He felt the air go thin as he had difficulty breathing and because of his already weakened body, he couldn't do anything to stop the snow from crushing him. Tears began to drip from his eyes and down his cheek, not wanting to die at such a young age at an unexpected moment.

"_I'm sorry, All Might… I failed."_ Deku thinks to himself.

At that very moment, memories flooded not only Deku's mind, but Frostbite's as well. The green haired prodigy remembered the times when he was diagnosed Quirkless, being bullied by Bakugo, getting attacked by the sludge villain, being told he couldn't be a hero because he was Quirkless by his idol. At first, they were all painful memories. For Frostbite, he remembered when he was diagnosed Quirkless himself, being told his parents had died, being bullied and used by everyone around him, constantly being a shadow and invisible to everyone. Both of the teens felt different emotions, with Deku feeling sadness and Frostbite feeling anger. However, the next memories that entered Deku's and Frostbite's minds were much more different.

Deku began remembering when he first met All Might, when he rescued Bakugo from the sludge villain, inheriting One For All, and finally, being accepted into U.A.. Frostbite, however, could only remember horrible memories from his past. His harassment from his peers, coworkers, and even his boss during his internship at Omnitech, being mistreated because of his Quirkless state by the school. Everyone stepping on him, stealing his ideas and walking over him when he needed help… The accident. The plaza. While Deku felt scared and feared for his own life, and even a bit of sadness, Frostbite felt nothing but rage and resentment, the very two things that were fueling his bloodlust and his unquenchable thirst for revenge.

"_No!"_ Deku internally shouted in his head. "_I must… not… give up! I must fight on for everyone! For my friends! For All Might! For the city! For everyone that Yuki has hurt!"_ He activated One For All as his body began to glow and emit green electricity. "_Because that's what a hero does! They save everyone and they never… GIVE UP!"_

_Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji_

_Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? The day…_

Frostbite continued to clench his fists tightly, scowling at the small dome of snow that was slowly crushing his enemy. Everyone watching the news watched in horror as the cameraman zoomed out to get both Frostbite and the dome of snow into view. All of a sudden, green light began to emit through the snow, confusing both Frostbite and everyone watching the news.

…_HAS COOOOOOOOOOOOOME!_

Deku suddenly bursted out of the snow dome with a powerful punch, screaming in the process as a scowl was plastered on his face. Everything slowed down as Frostbite watched Deku break from his small prison, a shocked expression on his face as his bloodshot eyes widened as wide as they could. Everyone watching began to cheer as they saw their friend and classmate break free from his imprisonment. Deku spun around in the air as he slammed down the heel of his shoe towards his enemy to deliver a powerful strike. Frostbite propelled himself backwards using his snowstorm blasts as Deku struck the roof, creating another crater in it.

With debris flying all over him, he activated his Blackwhip Quirk as black tendrils shot out from his knuckles and arms on both appendages. The black tendrils instantly latched onto several small and large chunks of debris before Deku simultaneously threw them all towards the snow villain. Frostbite barely had time to react as his entire body got struck with debris, knocking him back a bit. He forcefully pulled out a large piece of concrete from his chest before smashing it into pieces with his hand. Afterwards, he shape shifted his arm into a sledgehammer and slammed it down onto the ground, manipulating the snow to create a large wave of the actual element.

_Keshite akenai yoru mo, furitsuzukete, yamanai ame mo_

_Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo_

Deku jumped over the wave before bouncing off the roof, leaping into the air as he fell towards Frostbite. The snow villain in response shape shifted his arm into an axe to counter Deku's own attack in the process. He waited until the green haired kid was at close range before swinging his axe arm; unfortunately for him, Deku spun around in the air, missing the weaponized arm as it sliced a piece of his hero costume. The One For All prodigy laned a powerful punch on Frostbite's face, instantly disintegrating it as the snow villain backed up a bit to regain his composure. Deku clenched his fist as One For All coursed through his entire body as he scowled at the notorious villain in front of him. Frostbite had finished piecing himself back together as his head reformed on top of his body, glaring daggers at the freckled teen in front of him.

_Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no; madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru_

_Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo_

Deku lunged forward as did Frostbite, both shifting their arms into their own personal weapons. Frostbite having shape shifted both of his arms into icicles while Deku's entire body was powered up thanks to his potent inherited Quirk. Deku was the first to strike as he landed a punch right into Frostbite's face, but because he had increased his density, chunks of hardened snow were sent flying off his face instead of immediately disintegrating him. Deku gave no chance of opportunity for Frostbite to attack as he continued on with his vicious assault on the cold enemy, continuously punching him in the face while sometimes jabbing at his chest. Eventually, he knocked the Frozen King of Anarchy on his knee as he looked down at him, a scowl on his freckled face.

_Hitori kuusou ni asobu. Soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?_

Frostbite looked up, a hateful scowl with an even more hateful glare plastered on his frozen face as he glared at the U.A. student. Deku suddenly planted a fist right into Frostbite's left cheek, sending him to the ground as he grunted from the sudden attack. He suddenly shape shifted his arm into an axe and went in to chop Deku's ankles off, only for the fluffy green haired teen to jump into the air right as he swung. Deku aimed both of his middle fingers at Frostbite below him while in the air, flicking them as he sent a violent shockwave towards the snow villain's direction. Frostbite looked up only to be struck by Deku's Air Force shockwave, rattling his entire body as parts of his body disintegrated.

_Karamiau meikyuu, meikyuu, soredemo yuku to iu no?_

_Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu, hajimari no kane no ne_

Frostbite gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Deku before dematerializing into the snow; he suddenly came back to the surface and was now standing upright. He raised both of his hands into the air as a large wave of spikes shot up from the snow, traveling towards Deku at high speeds. Deku on the other hand simply punched through the spikes by using One For All, not allowing any obstacles to get in his way. After destroying the last spike he swung his foot with a large amount of strength and force, striking the snow villain right in the chest. Parts of his chest flew away from the strike as Deku started punching Frostbite all over his body, sending more of his snow flying everywhere off his body.

_Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW! Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?_

_Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME!_

All of a sudden, Frostbite blocked one of Deku's punches before wrapping his subzero temperature arm around the green haired kid's own arm. Afterwards, he shape shifted his free arm into a scythe as he raised it into the air behind him, scowling at Deku with pure rage and hatred. Deku gasped as Frostbite swung down his scythe arm, only for the freckled kid to catch it before it could even touch his skin. Because he was wearing gloves, he wasn't affected by Frostbite's sub zero touch, which allowed him to lift the Frozen King of Anarchy into the air. He slammed the shape shifting villain into the ground behind him before using five of his fingers to use his Air Force super move, blowing snow away from the area.

_Wakariaenai yatsu mo, wakatta you na furi shita yatsu mo_

_Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa irunda yo_

The snow suddenly turned around after being blown away as it suddenly shape shifted into Frostbite, whom slid across the roof, regaining his composure while not taking his eyes off his target not even a second. With his hand slammed on top of the snow, he manipulated it to create jagged spikes that traveled straight towards Deku. The freckled U.A. student jumped high above the spikes as his entire body radiated with his inherited Quirk, a face full of determination that could burn through steel. While in the air, Deku flipped to where his leg was aimed towards his enemy, which glowed like the sun with One For All. Frostbite crossed his arms and increased his density to block the attack, successfully doing so. He smacked Deku's leg away from him as he increased the size of his fists, throwing them at the green haired kid, whom blocked each of his punches. Deku threw a powerful punch right in the middle of Frostbite's hardened body, sending him flying away from him as far as possible.

_Koko wa jigoku ja nakute, mashite tengoku no hazu mo naku_

_Choudo sono mishinme no you na basho nanda_

Frostbite regained his composure before he began flying towards Deku at a rapid pace once more. He shape shifted both of his arms into icicles as he flew towards Deku, acting as if he was in a jousting tournament. The One For All prodigy used his Blackwhip Quirk to shoot out black tendrils from his knuckles that latched onto a chunk of concrete. With the tendrils wrapped around the debris, he threw the chunk of concrete at Frostbite with all of his might. Frostbite himself slashed through the chunk of concrete with one of his icicle arms, destroying the obstacle as he continued to fly towards Deku. The freckled kid dodged out of the way as Frostbite jabbed his icicle arm, missing him by mere millimeters.

_Asu wo uranau kaado, kaze ga makiageta imi nara shitteru daro_

The Frozen King of Anarchy yelled as he elongated his arm, shape shifting his hand into a sledgehammer in the process. He slammed down his weaponized hand onto the roof, missing Deku as he dodged out of the way at the last second. He wrapped his arm around Frostbite's elongated arm before flicking his finger, sending a powerful shockwave towards the snow villain. The shockwave stunned the villain, granting Deku enough time to jump into the air as green electricity surrounded him. When Frostbite came too, he saw Deku swinging his leg towards him, which struck him right in the face. Frostbite was sent flying into several pieces of equipment as his lower half was blown away from the force. Deku tightly gripped his fist as he fell towards where Frostbite landed, striking the equipment as it exploded some more. Right at that moment, both Frostbite and Deku took to the sky to continue with their battle.

_Karamiau meikyuu, meikyuu, soredemo yuku to iu no?_

_Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu, hajimari no kane no ne_

The two were now in a vicious aerial assault battle as each of them threw their own attacks, with Frostbite using his enlarged fists while Deku blocked them with his own powers. Frostbite shape shifted his hand into a scythe and slammed it down, missing Deku by inches; the green haired kid gripped Frostbite's arm and pushed himself upward, slamming the heel of his shoe onto Frostbite's head. Snow was sent flying everywhere as a shockwave traveled through Frostbite's frozen body, resulting in his legs dispersing. Deku used his other foot and kicked Frostbite right in the stomach, sending him flying into the air some more. The snow villain scowled as he tried to use his snowstorm blasts, only for them to fire everywhere instead of at a precise target. He looked down to see that his legs were still gone; at that moment, he realized that he wasn't able to use his snowstorm blast abilities if parts of him weren't whole.

_Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW! Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?_

_Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME!_

While Frostbite focused on repairing his legs, Deku gripped both of his hands as he felt One For All flow throughout his body, swimming through his veins. Green electricity emitted from him as he glided himself towards the repairing snow villain, a scowl of pure determination on his face. Frostbite's scowl was more hateful and rage filled however as he finished repairing his legs so that he was whole again, granting him to use his snowstorm blast abilities once more. He began charging up his snowstorm blasts as air was absorbed into him all around him, pinpointing it to his hands. Hail and ice cold winds radiated around his hands as he felt his power charging to it's maximum limit, and before long, he unleashed a powerful stream of snowstorm blast.

_Sono me de mita mono dake shinjite itai keredo, kage ni obiete wa_

_Warui yokan ga hontou ni bakeru CRY ON CRY ON_

Deku tightly gripped his fist and threw his most powerful punch yet right at the large stream of ice cold pressurized air coming right at him. Just the force alone was enough to split the snowstorm blast as a violent wind of his own traveled through the ice cold winds. The violent shockwave that came from Deku's air punch struck Frostbite as it stunned him once more, causing him to slowly lose his composure. He soon turned into a cloud of dust, his density lowering at a rapid pace while Deku flew right at the vulnerable Frostbite. The snow villain quickly began to piece himself together only to be stopped by Deku, who kicked him right back towards the roof.

_Hateshinai Real Survivor ashi wo hippariau_

_Ikinokotta mono ga shousha de "Fair" nado wa gensou_

The Frozen King of Anarchy finally made himself whole again as he propelled himself upwards, shape shifting both of his hands into his signature icicle weapons. Both Deku and Frostbite yelled as they flew towards each other until they eventually collided with each other in the middle. Deku was the first to throw the punch, instantly stunning Frostbite as his entire back exploded, snow flying everywhere behind him. The U.A. prodigy began to unleash a violent assault of punches right into Frostbite's entire body, snow being sent flying everywhere. Frostbite felt his entire body weaken from each punch as he was slowly losing his strength to keep himself pieced into one whole. Deku finished his assault by throwing a powerful punch right into Frostbite's stomach, sending him flying at rocket speeds straight towards the Omnitech roof.

_Shinobiyoru Secret Hunter kataru no wa tenka kokka_

_Hijou kaidan de tsume wo togu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!_

Frostbite crashed right onto the roof, creating a large hole on top of the Omnitech building as his legs dangled onto the floor below. He looked up to see Deku falling right towards him, throwing his fist back as he was no doubt going to throw his most powerful punch in the fight. Frostbite however was still stunned from the attack and had no way to dodge or counter the attack as he was still in a weakened state. He could only watch in horror as he saw Deku getting closer and closer to him, his bloodshot eyes widening as his blood red pupils shrunk in utter terror. Deku's entire body glowed as his hair stood up, his green hair glowing from the energy coursing throughout his body. His eyes glowed yellow as his pupils and irises became distorted, so distorted that it could rival Frostbite's own eyes.

"One For All: 100% Universal SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Deku shouted at the top of his lungs

Everything around him slowed down as he felt his life flash before his eyes, painful memories flooding his mind as Deku was now less than 10 feet above him. Deku's fist gently caressed Frostbite's face as everything slowed down in front of Frostbite, watching his impending defeat play out in front of him. The slow time was pretty much torturing him as he knew he could not do anything at all but just wait until it ended. At that moment, flashbacks of when he first got his powers flashed in front of his eyes; and even though he was immune to any sort of physical pain whatsoever, he still felt the immense suffering and agony he endured when he got mutated inside the chamber. His pleading screams of pain and cries for help, only for no one to come by to save him, not knowing his skin was turning a different color or that even his eyes and pupils changed as well. It was as if life loved to torture him in his most darkest of times.

"_I don't understand."_ Frostbite says in his mind, watching as the events played out in slow motion. "_I'm a God… I can't be defeated… I thought… I was unbeatable. I thought I was unlimited… Was I wrong?… This world is so unfair… It's not designed for people like me. Quirkless… I'm just… I'm just a gear in the system. In this corrupt society. All I wanted was to redesign this entire world so that the Quirkless would reign supreme. No more Quirks, no more heroes, just I as the new world's leader… I was a nobody before… with the new world, I could finally be a somebody, but now… It's slowly slipping away from me in the tides of fate… I was a hero to her eyes. I promised her I would succeed with my plans on creating a new world… I was so close… And yet… I feel nothing. No anguish. No regrets. Nothing… Is this who I've become… I don't understand anymore… I'm sorry… Akira… I failed."_ With that, Frostbite closed his eyes, having accepted his defeat.

A large tower of smoke shot up from the tower as the entire city quaked from Izuku's most powerful attack in his entire life. The windows of the Omnitech building shattered as car alarms set off while street lamps fell from their supports. Everyone grabbed onto something to keep them from falling down as the entire weather changed from hail to hard rain as the clouds above got thicker. The news helicopter shook in place as the pilot tried his best to not crash due to Deku's potent attack. It was as if God had stomped onto the Earth as the ground quaked continuously as the Omnitech building split into two, though it was still standing somehow.

Everyone from everywhere, both the hospital and the dorms, felt the earthquake that came from their classmate. The TV's slightly lost connection before regaining it, still showing smoke from the God-like attack. Kaminari and the other boys in the hospital watched in anticipation on screen for the smoke to dissipate. Jiro and Mina watched patiently as well while Todoroki and Bakugo did the same as everyone else. Bakugo however was more concerned for his classmate more than everyone else, seeing how powerful his childhood friend has become. If he had to be honest, he was scared of him but also respected him to an extent.

Class 1-B, both who were hospitalized and who stayed at the dorms, watched as well as the hospitalized heroes, Mirko, Present Mic, Aizawa, and everyone else, stared at the television screen. The rest of Class 1-A were under supreme suspense as it was figuratively killing them, wanting to know the final outcome of the epic, disastrous battle. Uraraka felt her eyes water as her cheeks were stained by her tears, fearing for her friend's life, not wanting him to go, hoping to some sort of God that he was alright. Everyone wanted their classmate to be alright; elsewhere in the city, Chains, Izumi, and Ryuji, whom were all at different locations, stared at the Omnitech building, wondering what had happened.

As the quakes subsided, so did the smoke, revealing a large hole on the roof of the beaten and heavily damaged Omnitech building. Snow was dispersed everywhere while a lone figure stood in front of the hole: Izuku Midoriya. Without saying a word, Midoriya walked over to Cronus Device, which was still counting down at a distorted rate due to the damage it suffered from the battle.

_~Detonation in T-minus 10 seconds. 9. 8-~_

Midoriya ripped the device off of the pole, successfully deactivating the device; he also grabbed the unstable QDA inside the device, carefully taking out the orange serum before walking away. He looked up at the news chopper, to which the cameraman zoomed in on him, showing the entire city his heroic face of determination. He raised the Cronus Device in the air and squashed it in his palms, destroying it before slamming the QDA onto the roof of the building, spilling the orange liquid onto it. With the last remaining QDA destroyed, the entire city was safe from Frostbite's insidious plot, as everyone in the entire city cheered for their hero.

"HURRAAAAAAAAY!"

"WOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT, MIDORIYA!"

"YE-AH! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Bakugo scoffed as he gave a smile of relief, proud of his rival's victory; Uraraka smiled as well as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered to her prayers. "YAY DEKUUUUUUU!"

"DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU!" Every Class 1-A member cheered.

The cheers traveled to the 1-B dorms, to which traveled to the streets; eventually, the cheers traveled to all across the city as every resident was chanting Midoriya's hero name. All that was heard in the city was "DEKU" being chanted over and over again as Midoriya grew the biggest smile on his face he ever grew in his entire life. He raised his fist into the air and smiled at the cameraman in the helicopter.

"Heroes will always be here and they will never go extinct! The villains will all cower in all generations of heroes and no matter how powerful they are, we will always defeat them! Because in the end, a hero is someone who never gives up and fights evil with a smile on their face! Go beyond everyone! Pluuuuuuus…"

"ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone in the city shouted all at once.

Midoriya continued to smile at the camera as everyone all cheered, chanted, danced, celebrated however they could at their savior. Unfortunately for Midoriya, the snow behind him slowly began to move into a pile which soon shape shifted into a familiar figure.

"Behind you!" shouts the news reporter.

Midoriya turned around to see Frostbite piecing himself together again; however, his entire appearance was much different than his usual self. His legs were sunk into the snow and his snow's color was lightened as his entire body seemed to be more dusty than solid. Because of Midoriya's powerful attack, Frostbite had little to no strength to even keep his composure, a simple snowstorm blast was difficult for him to accomplish. Frostbite panted as he walked towards Midoriya, similar to when he first woke up in the morgue. His leg suddenly gave him as he sunk into the snow, having no strength to even walk at all.

"It's over, Yuki… You lost." Midoriya tells him. Frostbite couldn't think of anything to say. He was truly defeated. "Your a villain… Villains always lose."

Frostbite was silent for a moment before saying in a whispery, raspy voice. "Everyone is a hero in their own story… But what really is a hero? There is no true definition of a hero… Not even I."

Midoriya shook his head in disapproval. "I got nothing to say… You lost and it's over… There's nothing left for you in this fight." he tells him.

"Deku! Deku! Deku! Deku! Deku!" everyone chanted from below.

"I just… I just wanted everyone to see me… I wanted respect… recognition… I just wanted a friend." Frostbite tells him.

"This world is harsh, yes… But destroying it won't solve anything. Revenge is a poisonous path that will lead to despair. You'll end up killing yourself. No matter how hard you look at it… you'll always fail with that mindset." Midoriya replies.

"Frostbite loser!" someone shouted from below.

Frostbite began looking down below, seeing the many people shouting at him, much like the plaza.

"Freak!"

"Villain!"

"Terrorist scum!"

"Nobody wants you!"

"Get out of here!"

"You're not welcome here!"

"Dumbass!"

"Boo! Boooooo!"

"Boooooooooo!"

"You're such a loser!"

"Freakish scum!"

Frostbite turned to Midoriya with a helpless expression before it contorted to a rage filled one; he suddenly stood up as he secretly began to absorb the air around him, making one last attempt to destroy his foe.

"Quirks." he began. "Quirks are a poison… and I… am the antidote. The world has been nothing but cruel to me! I deserved none of it! You made a mistake, Midoriya. You didn't beat me, not by a long shot. So if you want to end all this, you better make damn sure that your next attack kills me. Because if you don't, I will show the world no mercy. Quirks are a force of nature, like me. I will get eradicate Quirks once and for all and I will get what I deserve. I'm gonna show the world how it's like living as a Quirkless person. I'm gonna show them all how it's like living my life. Living in a harsh reality with a world full of savages and monsters. Where there is no order and chaos runs supreme. Living in a world where you no longer feel safe. A world without hope. A world without heroes. A world… without Quirks. And then everyone will know who I am. I will finally get what I deserve. I will no longer be invisible to society anymore, no longer will I be a doormat. I will be the entire building. Everyone in this world will finally know who I am and they will finally know my name."

"Which name?" Midoriya asks, completely oblivious to Frostbite's endgame plan. "Koru Yuki or the villain alias you took up? Because I reassure you, no one will ever bow before you. You're a born loser and you're proving it. What possible name could everyone remember and not disrespect it?"

All of a sudden, the air around Frostbite became visible as it was now clear to the green haired kid what he was doing. "Do you really not know?" Frostbite asks as he crosses his arms.

Time froze for the second time that day as Midoriya pieced the puzzle together, remembering what happened at the plaza. Memories of when Frostbite first crossed his arms, of when he first absorbed the air around him, and the aftermath of when he slammed them down. But at this moment, Midoriya realized too late, and all he could do, much like Frostbite when he used his final smash, could watch in horror as the events played out in front of him.

"Oh no." Midoriya whispered in fear, his eyes widening to dinner plates.

"I'm Frostbite!"

And just like that, Frostbite slammed his arms down as an immenseful potent shockwave of ice cold air shot out from his body. The shockwave traveled farther than when he initially did it back at the plaza a couple weeks back; the shockwave pierced through the many skyscrapers surrounding Omnitech, instantly shattering the windows as well as causing them to crumble. Snow began to produce from his soles at a rapid rate as large spikes shot up from the snow, destroying every piece of equipment there was on the building. Another shockwave traveled through the Omnitech building, instantly causing it to fall as the previous shockwave destroyed the tail of the news chopper.

Every building around Omnitech tower began to fall as well as everyone from down below screamed, some falling victim to the collapsing buildings. The shockwave was so powerful that it completely blew away the storm clouds that Midoriya brought when he let out his final smash. The skies were now clear as the Omnitech building continued to collapse on itself; utter destruction was all over as every building collapsed and crumbled onto the streets below. Dust, dirt, clouds of pollution waved through the street as it absorbed every citizen down below. More than half of the buildings in the entire city of Musutafu were crumbling down as dozens of lives were being lost through the chaos.

The shockwave has traveled all the way to the hospital, breaking the glass upon impact as everyone screamed inside the building. Thankfully, it was far away from the initial starting point, so only the windows were destroyed, but it was still devastating nonetheless. The dorms were affected as well, more than the hospital. The windows were instantly shattered as the walls began to crack and crumble as everyone inside screamed. The news chopper soon fell into the ocean of dust and dirt, an explosion rising out from the clouds soon afterwards.

Midoriya had no choice but to jump off the building using One For All, not having enough time to save at least one person from below. He looked back to see Frostbite standing in the middle of the building, slowly losing his color as he stared into the sky. And just like that, the wind took him, making him disappear into the night as he used the last of his strength to unleash his most devastating attack ever. Before he left, he silently dubbed his annihilation a simple, yet darkening name: Internal Extinction. Midoriya watched as his enemy disappeared from the building as he flew away from the chaos, hearing the many helpless screams from down below. Eventually, he landed on the ground, crashing into a bus as he watched the city level and fall upon itself.

He won the battle… but he didn't win the war.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER…**

Although three weeks have passed, the city was still in ruins and shambles and was still recovering from the devastation that was Frostbite. Buildings were still being repaired, at a faster rate due to Quirks in general, but it would still take some time to repair the whole city. A total of over 10,000 lives were lost during the destruction of the city, which ultimately raised Frostbite's body count exponentially. No doubt everyone was affected in some way from the attack that left the city a wound that will never heal. Midoriya sat in the common room area of the damaged U.A. Alliance 1-A dorms, watching a news broadcast regarding the city's repair.

"_It has been three weeks since Frostbite was last seen."_ the news reporter announced. "_He is currently still in the No. 1 spot on the government's Most Wanted List. The destruction he has left behind is no doubt devastating. Everyone is healing in some way, as memorials for those who were lost have been set up around the city. Frostbite is now possibly the most dangerous man there is in the world in the entire history of dangerous men. No one knows where he is."_

The TV was suddenly shut off as Midoriya laid the remote on the table, taking in the silence as a moment to ponder on everything that happened within the course of the month. However, his moment was interrupted when Sero's voice was heard calling him across the room. "Hey, Midoriya!" Sero called out. The green haired kid turned around to see the rest of the class walking towards him, some having bandages on them. "How's it going?"

"You guys got released." Midoriya states to his wounded classmates.

"The doctors said we'll be alright as long as we don't push ourselves over our limits." Jiro replies.

"And the teachers?"

"They'll be alright! So will the heroes as well!" Kaminari enthusiastically replies.

"They're tough so we weren't worried!" Hagakure says.

"How are you holding up?" Mina asks.

Midoriya sighs in response. "It's hard to describe." he replies. "Yuki… He was someone that I barely knew, but within that short time, I could tell he was a good person. He just had bad luck is all. I wish he didn't go down the path he went."

"There's nothing we can do, bro. He was a villain after his own desires. Not manly at all." Kirishima says.

"Yeah but… I hate to admit this but… I kind of agree with him." Midoriya revealed.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at once.

Mineta suddenly clinged onto Midoriya by the collar, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "Are you kidding me?! That freak is a monster! He's killed so many people! Why are you on his side?!" he shouts.

Midoriya pushed the dwarf off of him in response. "N-No! I'm not defending what he did. I'm not saying that what he did was right. I'm saying what happened to him was wrong." he clarifies.

"Huh?" Sato asks.

"The reason why he became a villain was because the world treated him poorly." Midoriya began. "He had every right to be a villain… But he's still in the wrong. I was treated poorly as well. Maybe not as extreme as him but still poorly nonetheless. I still knew what was right and what was wrong but he didn't. What I'm saying is… this world is harsh and sometimes… it's the reason why villains exist… and Yuki brought light into that flaw. He showed the world what people are capable of when driven beyond their limit. In a sort of weird way… I understand why he did what he did. He may have done them wrong but his morals, wanting a better world… it was still there. It was just underneath all hatred and anger… He said to me on top of the tower that 'a villain is someone that people fail to understand because they're too selfish to care' and… I kind of agree with him. This world we live in is flawed and if we don't change it then what happened to Yuki will happen to someone else. That's why we must become the best heroes ever, to change the world for everyone around us, for the better! What Yuki did was wrong but we'll make sure to change the world so that everyone can be happy!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouts.

"Deku." Bakugo suddenly says, stopping the celebration.

Everyone watched as the ashy blonde haired teen walked up to his childhood friend, glaring at him while doing so. He stopped in front of the freckled teen as Midoriya looked up with a scared expression, not knowing what the explosive teen would do. Bakugo raised his hand in the air, resulting in Midoriya to whimper and cower, bracing for the slap or punch he was about to receive from the teen. Instead, however, he was greeted by a friendly shoulder pat, confusing him even more; he looked up to see Bakugo giving him a neutral expression.

"You did good back there." he says in a whisper so no one could hear him.

Midoriya couldn't help but smile in response. "What did he say?" Kaminari asks.

"He praised Midoriya." Jiro slyly replies.

Bakugo felt a vein pop on his head as he turned around, glaring at the purple haired girl. "THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I SAID! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, DAMN EARPHONE BRAT!" he shouts.

"Bakugo actually praised Midoriya. Now that's a first. Ribbit." Tsuyu says.

"SHUT UP, FROGGER!"

"Awww, Bakugo _does_ have a heart!" Mina cooed.

"That's so manly!"

"NO IT ISN'T! SHUT UP WEIRD HAIR!"

"Come on, Bakugo. It's alright to be nice once in a while. You don't have to be mean all the time." Sero says.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SOY SAUCE!"

"Kacchan _is_ a nice person! I knew you weren't all angry and all geezer like!" Kaminari enthusiastically says.

"I'LL KILL YOU, DUNCE FACE!"

Midoriya couldn't help but smile that his classmates and friends were back to their normal selves, even if it was teasing Kacchan. He suddenly turned to look out the shattered window, seeing the sun set behind the horizon as the moon would soon take it's place in less than an hour. "Deku." said a soft voice beside him. "What's wrong?"

Midoriya turned to Uraraka and smiled, looking back at the sunset. "Nothing." he replies. "Just enjoying the sunset."

"Do you think that… he'll come back again?" Uraraka asks.

Midoriya was silent for a brief moment before giving his answer. "They always do." Midoriya answers. "I'm sure we'll meet him again someday. Hopefully it'll be the last time… and maybe… maybe he'll finally see the wrong in his doing. Of course… it's never that easy. Never. Yuki is a villain even if the world made him into one without his permission. He wasn't a bad guy before all this… He just had bad luck. I know that now… but we _will_ stop him one day. I know it. We'll see him again… eventually."

* * *

A diner elsewhere in the country, a few miles away from Musutafu, was packed with patrons and consumers as the sun continued to set in the sky. Inside, a young waitress was pouring coffee into an older gentlemen's mug before walking over to another patron, a female one to be precise. After pouring her a cup of coffee as well, she walked out of the long counter and over to the booths, passing a few patrons as she made a beeline towards the corner one. A hooded figure sat in the corner with their hood up, an empty glass in front of them as they held their head down low, concealing their face from anyone around them.

"More water?" asks the waitress.

"Please." the patron responds in a raspy, whispery voice as ice cold air escaped from their mouth.

She filled the glass with ice cold water as the patron continued to hang his head down low. "Not that I'm against it or anything but will you be ordering tonight?" she asks.

"No…" the patron responds. "I don't need food anymore."

The waitress seized her decant as she gave the patron a confused guise. "Then why do you need water?" she asks.

For a while the patron was silent before finally giving their answer. "I like the cold." was all they said.

The waitress gave the patron an odd look before walking away, being slightly creeped out by their demeanor. After the waitress retreated, the patron stuck their hand into the glass of water… their blue veiny hand with blue fingernails. The water was instantly frozen as it turned to ice, the patron pouring the cup of ice out of the glass afterwards. They did nothing with the ice except massage and caress it in their frozen, blue hands; the sound of a bell dinging was heard afterwards as footsteps could be heard getting closer to the corner booth. At that moment, a second hooded figure sat on the opposite side of the former patron in the same booth.

"Nice sunset, huh?" asks the figure in a raspy voice.

"Wouldn't know. I hate the sun. Too hot." the previous patron replies in their own raspy, whispery voice.

"So you like the cold?"

The first hooded figure stopped rubbing the ice as he set it down underneath his hand, slamming it on the table. "The cold is my life… Has been for a month." they reply.

The sun continued to set beside the diner, slowly disappearing behind the buildings and horizon. "This entire month has been crazy, hasn't it?" the second hooded figure asks. "You know Omnitech went bankrupt and out of business? Since the CEO and CFO have been killed, the company lost any sort of control and went under. Now they lost the race for the most technologically advanced company in the world to their rival, Bizcorp."

"Omnitech wasn't so great either way. Mistreated their employees. Their boss was a pompous jackass. He only led for the intrigue of rats." the first hooded figure responded.

"Do you know who killed him?" the second hooded figure asked.

The first hooded figure was silent before asking, "What's it to you?"

The second hooded figure's chapped lips smiled, revealing that they had a pale complexion to their skin. "The hero society is really flawed, don't you think?" they ask.

"I asked you a question."

"It creates more villains than stops them. Don't you think… Yuki?"

The first hooded figure suddenly crushed the large chunk of ice in their hand, causing ice to fall and slip off the table and onto the floor. Sure enough, the first hooded figure was revealed to be Frostbite, whom looked at his uninvited guest with a cold demeanor. "Answer the damn question." he says in a venomous tone.

The second hooded figure sat up straight, the sun revealing that they were none other than the leader of the League of Villains: Tomura Shigaraki. "You've had us talking about you for some time." Shigaraki says. "The entire league is impressed with your abilities. You murdered over 100 Pro Heroes-"

"89… You were close." Frostbite corrected.

"That's still a large number. Plus the amount of damage you made. Not only did you leave a mark on the city, but to the current world as well. To be honest, Yuki, I envy you. You did what an entire league failed to do: change the world."

"I guess this means the will of a single man is more powerful than an entire armada. I'm proof of it either way. Compared to your pathetic league, I'm my own. Even after my desolate defeat, I'm still a God compared to everyone else… Including you."

At that moment, teh same waitress returned back to the booth. "Is everything alright here?" she asks.

Frostbite slightly turned his head, revealing his bloodshot eyes that glared into the waitress soul. The waitress widened her eyes after realizing who was in her diner; she suddenly turned around, a terrified expression on her face as she silently agreed to herself to not say anything. She knew full well what would happen if she made the Frozen King of Anarchy mad.

"A God who got defeated by a simple teenager?" Shigaraki asks.

"I could say the same for you, Tenko Shimura." Frostbite whispers.

Shigaraki gritted his teeth as he went to reach for the snow villain, only to be intercepted by Frostbite himself, whom grabbed his index and middle fingers. Instantly, his skin began to suffer from severe frostbite as immense pain coursed through his body. The League of Villains' leader went to scream only to be silenced by Frostbite, who began to count down from the number five.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Afterwards, he let go of Shigaraki's fingers, which were now black and swollen. Shigaraki hissed in immense pain as he glared at the snow villain in front of him. "I wouldn't scream if I were you. You'd compromise our location. While I can escape easily, you cannot, resulting in your own arrest. You are a mortal after all, me… I'm immortal… I am unlimited."

Shigaraki growled as he glared at the snow villain in front of him, gently gripping his two frostbitten fingers.

"You don't think I don't know about you, Shigaraki?" Frostbite asks. "I know about your childhood. I know about All For One… I know everything about you. You'd be amaze how word gets around in the criminal underworld, Tenko. Just do a little snooping on both you and All For One and you'll find the most valuable of information. Granted, it took a while seeing how you're a mysterious being and All For One being more, but I still managed to find your little secrets. I know about you, but the question is: do you know anything about me?"

Shigaraki lowered his scowl as he gave Frostbite a neutral expression. "You really are two steps ahead of everyone else." He smiled afterwards. "Master was right about you… You are a genius. You'd make a perfect member for the League of Villains."

"Is that why you came here? To recruit me?" Frostbite asks.

"Right as rain." Shigaraki replies with a smile. "I promise you, joining the League will grant you control over everything. You will finally get what you deserve and you will finally have your revenge. Not only that… but you'll get to kill Midoriya as well. After all… We both have a common enemy. So what do you say?"

Frostbite heavily stared into Shigaraki's eyes, pondering at the decision as the sun disappeared beside them. The sky went dark.

Frostbite no doubt changed the world and the people around him… but was he really a good thing to be happy about? To the right person, no. To others… It was just the beginning.

* * *

**END**

**(And that's that. This 31 chapter story is finished. No doubt my longest story yet. It's gotten some bad reviews but I still pushed through because every review made me want to prove them wrong because I knew that they just wanted me to stop writing the story. So screw 'em! Hahaha!**

**What Deku said at the beginning, "The past can't be fixed, but the future can be protected." is actually a quote from the wonderfully talented Instagrammer bnha_twitter_kami where he has his own Twitter au on Instagram. I highly recommend reading his au because it is absolutely amazing! Go check him out!**

**Anyway, another quick trivia fact about our snow villainous protagonist. Frostbite's most used attack, his snowstorm blasts, are powerful enough to break through ten layers of concrete. They're even more powerful than Deku's Air Force attack, even when he uses all ten of his fingers. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**I just want to say that I had a blast writing this story. I want to thank you all so much for making this story possible, especially my friends Galactic Flow, Mr. PotassiumK and various others. This is my first My Hero Academia fanfiction I wrote and I plan to make more in the future regarding both this series as well as Yuki. Trust me, this is just the start of Yuki's journey.**

**So thank you again, guys. You're all wonderful people.**

**Peace.**

**P.S. To all the haters: SUCK IT! WOO-HOO!)**


	32. UPDATE

**Hey guys. I've been doing some thinking. I absolutely HATE Frostbite!... Not the character. The story. It's too chaotic and it barely even touches Yuki as a character. SO, I've decided… TO GET RID OF IT! It's in the garbage now! Bye bye!... See ya later.**

**I decided to reboot the series and I'm calling it… Frostbite… That's it. I'm not putting anything else in it. I'm keeping the title. Essentially it's gonna be less chapters but I'll make sure to HEAVILY focus on Yuki and his character instead of, ya know, ****_boom boom kapow explosion_****every 2 minutes that'll give Michael Bay a bone chilling orgasm.**

**I am so very sorry, everyone. I know some people liked it but personally, the story strayed farther from its original path. I'll admit, I never knew the exact plot of the story and just made it up as I went by. 93 reviews, 147 follows, and 131 favorites and 31 chapters. No doubt my greatest achievement on here… and I'm about to throw it away in the garbage.**

**I'm gonna leave this message here for a week to give you all time to read it. Afterwards, I'll delete the story.**

**All I have to say is… I'm sorry…**

**Also the haters are still pathetic so get fucked losers XD**


End file.
